L'Avocate du Diable
by Garfieldown
Summary: Hermione Granger est l'avocate commise d'office pour défendre Severus Rogue, du meurtre de Dumbledore. Comment va-t-elle le défendre, puisqu'elle désire plus que tout le voir mourir ? A moins que ses envies ne changent lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité sur cette fameuse nuit, tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Je reviens, avec une histoire qui me tient à cœur, parce que je fais des études de droit, et j'adore ça (enfin, pas toujours...). J'avais cette idée de fic depuis longtemps en tête et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de mettre tout ça par écrit.

Je ne suis pas totalement l'histoire des 7 tomes, mais vous ne devriez pas être totalement déboussolés.

**Résumé :** Hermione Granger est l'avocate commise d'office pour défendre Severus Rogue, du meurtre de Dumbledore. Comment va-t-elle le défendre, puisqu'elle désire plus que tout le voir mourir ? A moins que ses envies ne changent...

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ses yeux fixaient le nom inscrit sur le dossier posé devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce maudit sorcier lui donnait la migraine.

Une plaie, un boulet, voilà ce qu'il était pour lui.

Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ?! Sa place était en jeu et hors de question qu'il la cède pour ce criminel. Il fallait qu'il choisisse l'un de ses employés pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Elle devenait beaucoup trop médiatique. Fichue presse ! Ces journalistes étaient dehors à l'attendre dès qu'il avait le malheur de quitter son Département.

De vrais charognards.

Il passa ses gros doigts boudinés dans sa barbe rousse, alors que son regard flottait sur les têtes qu'il apercevait depuis son bureau. Lorsqu'il la vit.

Hauris McFaimor bondit de son fauteuil, se précipitant sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

\- Granger ! Venez ici, aboya-t-il de sa vieille voix éraillée.

\- Tout de suite, précisa-t-il en la voyant prête à contester.

Hermione Granger. Tout juste diplômée de l'École Sorcière des Avocats, ayant prêté serment la semaine dernière, débarquée dans ses bureaux il y avait trois jours. Parfait !

Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Il retourna poser ses fesses sur son siège imposant, tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme l'observait, muette.

\- Venez-vous assoir.

Sec et autoritaire.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'entretenir avec lui depuis son arrivée, mais elle découvrait avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas le plus aimable des patrons. Hermione prit donc place en face de lui, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Avait-elle déjà fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sûrement pas. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de prendre possession de son bureau, alors elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu s'attirer les foudres de McFaimor.

Peut-être était-il décidé à lui confier un dossier ?

Elle l'espérait. Elle avait hâte de commencer.

\- Granger, j'ai décidé de vous donner votre première affaire.

Bingo !

\- Comme vous devez le savoir, le Ministère a décidé d'accorder le droit aux Mangemorts d'avoir un procès _équitable_ comme tout bon citoyen sorcier anglais.

Elle pouvait sentir sa désapprobation. Il était vrai qu'avec tous les Mangemorts attrapés, il y avait du travail pour le Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Ces procès ne débutent que depuis cette année, bien que la Guerre soit finie depuis au moins cinq ans. Une simple question de longueur des procédures, choix des avocats commis d'office et choix des membres du Magenmagot. D'ailleurs je-

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, l'interrompit-elle, mais si pouviez aller droit au but…

Elle vit qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait interrompre dans ses longues tirades. Mais Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux. La Lionne continua de soutenir le regard courroucé de McFaimor.

Cette petite était culottée. Il s'évertuait à lui présenter la chose sous un angle attrayant et que faisait-elle ? Elle l'interrompait, réclamant des informations brutes, directes. Il allait lui en donner.

\- Je vous charge de défendre Severus Rogue, détenu à Azkaban depuis cinq ans, dont le procès commence dans un mois. Il est notamment question de le juger pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hauris prit plaisir à voir son visage se décomposer. Elle n'avait plus cet air confiant et déterminé dans le regard. Non, il y avait plutôt un sentiment d'effroi ? Hum peut-être bien.

Sa main passa sur sa joue couverte de poils roux, tandis qu'il observait toujours son employée.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Avait-elle parlé ? Hauris fronça les sourcils, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

Il renifla face à son impertinence.

\- Vous n'avez pas bien compris. Je vous charge de cette affaire à point c'est tout. Vous ne pouvez pas contester ou refuser.

\- Mais enfin…Je ne peux pas représenter cet homme ! J'étais à Poudlard quand il a tué Dumbledore, j'étais son élève…Je ne peux pas.

\- Et alors ? Vous avez voulu devenir avocate pour le Département de la Justice Magique. Vous auriez dû ouvrir votre propre cabinet et exercer la profession en tant que libérale et non pas avocate commis d'office si vous vouliez choisir vos cas ma chère…

Son sourire narquois s'élargit, alors qu'elle devenait rouge de colère.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Comment pourrais-je le défendre alors que je voudrais le voir mort ?!

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez prêté serment devant le Magenmagot, et que par conséquent vous devez représenter vos clients de façon objective, sans porter de jugement ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? Il y a d'autres avocats beaucoup plus expérimentés qui arriveront mieux à s'occuper de cette affaire.

La patience d'Hauris commençait à s'effriter. Il avait horreur qu'on vienne contester ses décisions. Il était le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, elle n'était qu'une simple employée. Comment pouvait-elle discuter ses ordres ?!

\- Faites attention au ton que vous prenez en vous adressant à moi. Vous n'êtes pas en train de discuter devant la machine à jus de citrouille avec l'un de vos collègues Granger.

Ce ton sec et le doigt autoritaire qu'il pointa vers elle eurent le don de tempérer sa colère. Il était son patron, c'était vrai. Hermione gigota sur son fauteuil, tentant de paraître moins outrée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

Il préférait cela.

\- J'ai toutefois une question…

Sa satisfaction s'estompa dès qu'elle prononça ces mots. Il leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant à nouveau ses gros sourcils roux.

\- Comment se fait-il que le procès soit dans un mois ? Ce délai est vraiment court, en général la défense bénéficie presque d'une année pour se préparer.

\- Le délai est bien d'un an.

\- Je ne comprends pas…Comment cel-

\- Rogue a évoqué son souhait d'être représenté par un avocat commis d'office lorsque je lui ai annoncé que son procès était fixé, il y a un an de cela. J'avais chargé Dalvin Berthollet de le représenter. Sauf qu'il est tombé gravement malade, il y a cinq mois. Et il est désormais dans l'incapacité d'assurer son poste ici.

\- Et vous avez attendu cinq mois pour nommer une autre personne sur cette affaire ?

Encore ce ton insolent qui raviva l'agacement d'Hauris.

\- Vous avez peut-être une nouvelle critique à me soumettre Granger ? Je vous écoute.

Hermione serra les dents. Ce McFaimor avait une notion bien personnelle des termes « procès équitable ». Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois pour se préparer à défendre ce cas. Comment pouvait-elle faire ?! Elle se retint néanmoins de partager ceci avec lui, sans quoi il la renverrait sans doute sur le champ pour avoir osé contester sa vision des choses.

\- Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

\- Bien, lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Tenez, voilà le dossier de votre nouveau client.

Il lui tendit le maigre dossier qui trainait devant lui depuis le début de leur échange, se déchargeant d'un poids.

Hermione le prit et partit aussitôt cette pièce. Elle alla chercher sa sacoche dans son bureau, glissa le dossier dedans et quitta le Ministère de la Magie.

Il fallait qu'elle boive un verre.

La voilà avocate de l'ennemi numéro un du pays : Severus Rogue. Tout le monde le détestait ! Surtout elle. Comment allait-elle faire pour le représenter ?

La jeune femme transplana alors chez son ami, aujourd'hui Auror, marié et père de famille. Elle toqua à la porte, impatiente qu'il lui ouvre.

Lorsqu'il apparut, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Et d'un verre !

Son entrain fit sourire le jeune homme.

\- Je t'en prie, entre.

Inutile qu'il lui montre le chemin jusqu'au salon. Elle était venue suffisamment de fois pour le connaitre par elle-même.

Il la rejoignit dans son salon, où elle était déjà assise dans le canapé. En s'installant en face d'elle, il ne put que constater son air dépité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Osa-t-il demander, brisant le silence qui les entourait.

\- Harry, c'est une catastrophe.

\- Mais encore ?

La brune leva la tête, fixant son regard dans le sien.

\- Mon patron vient de me donner ma première affaire…

\- Mais c'est super ça ! D'ordinaire les jeunes diplômés s'occupent des tâches ingrates au Département de la Justice Magique. Tu devrais être ravie d'avoir eu une affaire alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es là-bas.

Le légendaire enthousiasme de son ami n'émerveilla pas Hermione cette fois-ci. Il avait toujours eu cette naïveté de croire que tout avait un côté positif.

\- Oui, sauf que dans cette affaire je dois défendre les intérêts d'un Mangemort !

Sa voix était à la fois dégoutée et désespérée.

\- Ah oui. Les fameux _procès équitables_. Tu devais te douter que tu n'aurais pas toujours de simples cas de vols ou usage de la magie devant des moldus…

Oui, bon. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des criminels, une ou deux fois. Mais là, elle avait carrément la personnification actuelle du Mal. Hermione se demanda si elle devait dire à Harry qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux son désarroi…Mais elle oublia cette idée, préférant ne pas lui en dire davantage. Il l'apprendrait bien assez vite par lui-même de toute manière.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre contenant un léger fond de whisky-pur-feu. Elle le remercia et en but une gorgée.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour boire ce genre de boisson. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas réellement habituée à boire de l'alcool.

\- Je devrais sans doute me rendre à Azkaban pour le voir…, reprit-elle en fixant ce regard vert qui l'observait. Tu sais comment on fait pour y aller ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire compatissant. Tu dois te rendre au Ministère, dans mon département, chez les Aurors. On a un portoloin qui nous conduit sur la côte sud-ouest d'Angleterre. Personne ne sait vraiment où c'est, mais quand tu atterris là-bas, tu as un petit port où tu trouveras un Auror qui est chargé d'emmener tout visiteur à Azkaban et de les ramener ensuite. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'occupe de chercher les prisonniers.

\- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de visiteurs…, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Non, à ce que je sache, il n'y a que des Aurors et des avocats.

\- Et cet Auror ne s'ennuie pas trop tout seul dans son port ?

\- Aucune idée…Mais c'est le seul qui connaisse le trajet jusqu'à l'île d'Azkaban. On ne peut s'y rendre qu'avec son bateau, parce qu'elle est invisible pour les moldus. D'ailleurs, la magie y est impossible.

\- Impossible ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Un sortilège lancé par le Ministre de la Magie dont il est le seul à connaitre, et qu'il transmettra à son successeur. Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie avec ou sans ta baguette. Cela repose sur le principe de vie moldue : il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, se sont des Aurors qui gardent et assurent la sécurité à la prison. Les détenus vivent comme dans une prison moldue, ce qui limite le cas d'évasion ou de lutte.

\- Mais pourtant la peine du Baiser du Détraqueur existe toujours…

\- Quelques Détraqueurs sont effectivement gardés pour cette peine. Ils sont sous la responsabilité du Département des Mystères.

Hermione resta pensive.

Plus aucun moyen d'utiliser la magie. Cela devait être horrible d'être un sorcier et d'être privé de ce qui le caractérise. Comment faisaient-ils pour tenir ? Mais bon, après tout, ceux qui étaient là-bas avaient mérité leurs sanctions. Quant aux Aurors gardiens de la prison, ils devaient sans doute se relayer pour pouvoir revenir quelques fois sur le territoire anglais.

Elle imagina mal Rogue vivre de façon moldue. Bien fait pour lui.

Hermione but une seconde gorgée qui elle, passa beaucoup mieux que la précédente. Le liquide coula lentement, dégageant une agréable sensation de chaleur. Il détendit chacun de ses muscles, lui donnant l'impression que tous ses problèmes n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur son vieil ami qui lui, était toujours aussi calme et serein. Elle débarquait chez lui à l'improviste, lui imposait sa présence tout en lui réquisitionnant son whisky. Et tout ça, sans même prendre des nouvelles de son filleul.

\- Comment va Willias ? S'enquit-elle plus joyeusement.

\- Très bien. Il est encore à l'école, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Si tu restes manger avec nous ce soir tu pourras le voir, on ira le chercher ensemble à la maternelle si tu veux.

Hermione se leva précipitamment.

\- Non, non. Je ne vais pas t'embêter davantage…, commença-t-elle tout en vidant cul-sec son verre. Je viendrai volontiers un autre soir pour manger.

Harry comprit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à passer la soirée à faire semblant de sourire. Il la laissa donc se lever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai quand tu iras à Azkaban, précisa-t-il alors qu'ils étaient sur le perron.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer, profitant quelques secondes du sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras. La Gryffondor déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se dégager de cette étreinte.

\- Tu es vraiment trop gentil, merci.

Harry lui replaça une mèche bouclée qui flottait devant son visage.

\- Prends soin de toi Hermione.

Et avant de transplaner pour rentrer dans son appartement, elle lui accorda un dernier sourire. Il lui était toujours d'une précieuse aide, après toutes ces années. Hermione pouvait toujours compter sur son ami lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le moral.

Aurait-il était aussi gentil et calme, si elle lui avait révélé l'identité de son client ? Mmh. Sûrement pas. Harry détestait Rogue, peut-être même plus qu'elle. La Rouge &amp; Or ne pourrait donc pas lui demander de l'accompagner à la prison lorsqu'elle irait le voir.

Tant pis. Elle se débrouillerait seule, bien que l'idée de se rendre dans une prison remplie de sorciers aussi fous que dangereux ne la séduisait pas vraiment.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle sortit le fameux dossier de sa sacoche. Hermione le posa sur son bureau, sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

C'était comme si elle le touchait lui. Cet homme horrible qui avait tué de sang froid le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Hermione était dégoûtée rien qu'en voyant ses nom et prénom inscrits en gros sur le devant cartonné.

En fermant les paupières, la jeune femme pouvait revoir son visage blafard accentué par le noir profond de ses cheveux, son nez aquilin, ses yeux emplis de froideur et ce sourire narquois qu'il affichait constamment. Hermione frissonna en repensant à cet être abject. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, de lui parler et encore moins de passer du temps à ses côtés. Et pourtant, l'avocate n'avait plus qu'un seul petit mois pour élaborer une défense pour son procès.

Tsss. Ce qu'elle pouvait maudire son patron. Satané Hauris McFaimor.

Il aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre, et sans attendre inutilement cinq mois.

Toujours aussi agacée, Hermione repoussa le dossier sur le coin de son bureau et alla dans sa cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Hors de question qu'elle se mette au travail ce soir.

Pas pour lui.

* * *

Voilà, voilà la petite mise en bouche. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit alors ne soyez pas trop sévères s'il vous plait :)  
Sinon, je projette de faire pleeeeeeins de chapitres. J'ai envie de faire les choses bien pour une fois, je vous promets de mener cette fic à terme. Si, si, si ; j'ai fait un Serment Inviolable.

Allez. A très vite pour la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Je vous apporte le deuxième chapitre héhé. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il devrait y avoir au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mon histoire et de m'encourager avec vos reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

\- GRANGER !

L'intéressée sursauta, raturant la page qu'elle était entrain d'annoter. Elle serra les dents d'agacement, tout en levant les yeux pour voir celui qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

McFaimor, évidemment.

Elle tenta de paraître calme, dissipant le déplaisir qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque mélodieuse.

Ce flegme soudain désempara le vieil homme durant une poignée de secondes.

\- _Oui _? Comment ça _« Oui ? »_. Je reviens du Département des Aurors et devinez quoi ?!

Hermione voulut répondre quelque chose, mais elle pressentit que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver leur relation déjà suffisamment conflictuelle comme ça. Elle garda donc le silence, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- J'ai consulté le registre du portoloin pour Azkaban et il n'y a aucun nom inscrit dedans. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?!

\- Et bien…personne n'a été à Azkaban ? Tenta-t-elle toujours sur ce même ton serein.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! S'insurgea-t-il en voyant qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée voir votre crapule à Azkaban ? Cela fait deux semaines ! Vous comptez attendre le jour du procès pour tirer les choses au clair avec lui ?!

Il ne parlait plus, il criait.

D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes regardaient dans leur direction, se demandant qui s'attirait les foudres du patron. Fichus bureaux en baies vitrées, tout le monde pouvait toujours tout voir.

\- Avez-vous seulement travaillé votre dossier ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau de sa voix hargneuse.

Non. Elle ne l'avait même pas ouvert, il traînait toujours sur son bureau. Hauris devina sa réponse puisqu'il enchaîna de plus belle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez Granger ? Je vous pensais plus assidue que ça…

Cette pique eut le don de faire sortir la Gryffondor de son mutisme.

\- Je devais faire un truc pour Hurricksonn.

\- Hurricksonn ? Qu'il aille se faire voir. Je vous ai confié ce dossier et vous allez vous mettre à travailler dessus sinon, dehors Granger !

Elle serrait tellement les dents pour s'empêcher de rétorquer, qu'elle se pinça l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à en saigner. Un léger goût métallique glissa le long de sa langue, la faisant grimacer.

\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour cette affaire…, commença-t-elle en soutenant son regard bleuté,…Monsieur…

Ce rajout fut utile lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était prêt à crier à nouveau, suite à son impertinence.

Et apparemment, cela fonctionna. Il modéra sa colère, mais ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de souligner son manque d'obéissance.

\- Nous avons déjà évoqué cela Granger, alors n'insistez pas, répondit-il de sa voix autoritaire en pointant sévèrement son doigt vers elle. Vous allez me laisser vos _« trucs »_ de côté et partir tout de suite pour Azkaban !

Il leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire lorsqu'il la vit prête à contester.

\- Vous y allez AUJOURD'HUI, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir de son bureau. Les gens la regardèrent encore un instant, ne se gênant pas pour chuchoter toute sorte de ragot.

Hermione pesta intérieurement contre ce McFaimor. Il était insupportable et trop borné. Comment osait-il venir lui reprocher son manque de professionnalisme alors que lui-même, avait attendu cinq mois pour trouver un avocat pour Rogue.

Severus Rogue.

Elle n'était pas prête mentalement pour le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Et elle n'avait même pas emmené son dossier avec elle…D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait même pas lu. Il ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et de la haine. Heureusement que la magie était prohibée dans la prison, elle aurait pu le torturer. Voire même le tuer.

Hermione pesta une seconde fois, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour se rendre au Département des Aurors. Elle essaya de voir Harry, ou même Ron, mais apparemment ces deux là ne travaillaient pas cet après-midi. Tant pis, elle les verrait une autre fois.

Résignée, elle se dirigea dans le bureau de l'Auror chargé des communications avec la prison d'Azkaban. Sur la porte clause elle put lire le nom d'Edonard Zéphyrias. Drôle de nom, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle toquait.

Un faible « entrez » se fit entendre, avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte.

Dans un large fauteuil était installé un homme sûrement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. La tête baissée, il écrivait des choses sur un papier, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Grand, costaud, aux traits marqués sur le visage ; aucun doute que cet individu était un homme d'action. Il possédait un certain charisme qui ne donnait aucune envie de le provoquer ou de lui manquer de respect. C'était une sorte de gros grizzli qui n'avait pas sa place ici, dans ce petit bureau, à faire de la paperasse.

Hermione toussota alors faiblement, tentant de lui faire remarquer sa présence. Cela fonctionna, puisqu'il stoppa sa rédaction pour lever la tête vers elle.

Son regard était aussi dur que du roc.

\- Euh…je viens pour le portoloin…pour Azkaban…, dit-elle d'une petite voix mal assurée face à cette armoire à glace.

Son mal être semblait amuser le concerné puisqu'elle put distinguer un léger sourire sur son visage. Ou du moins, ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous va faire là-bas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton si imbibé de machisme qu'Hermione retrouva vite sa fougue Rouge &amp; Or.

\- A votre avis ?! Je n'y vais pas pour me faire un soin de beauté.

Elle voulut rajouter « crétin », mais elle craignait qu'il ne la réduise en petits pois. Sa raillerie ne plut d'ailleurs pas du tout à Edonard, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui rétorque une pareille phrase.

Il perdit son sourire, tandis qu'il sortait un gros grimoire pour le poser sur son bureau. Enfin, _poser_. Le terme _balancer_ était plus adéquat.

\- Venez ici, rugit-il entre ses dents en lui tendant une plume. Écrivez vos nom, prénom, profession et précisez le Département auquel vous êtes rattachée.

Hermione s'exécuta, ne voulant pas le froisser une seconde fois. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle leva la tête vers Edonard qui la fixait d'un air suspect.

\- Avocate ? Et qui allez-vous voir ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

\- Un prisonnier, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher le sourire moqueur qui voulait trôner sur ses fines lèvres.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne m'amuserais pas à ce genre de jeu avec la personne qui s'occupe du portoloin.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lui adresser un regard noir, n'appréciant pas cette menace déguisée.

\- Heureusement que tous les déplacements magiques sont tracés, pour éviter ce genre de…situations…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Edonard comprit. C'était inutile de discuter avec ce genre de personne.

Les avocats.

Elle possédait, comme ses confrères, ce don naturel pour chercher à avoir perpétuellement le dernier mot. Et c'était agaçant. D'une part parce qu'elle avait raison et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne trouvait plus rien d'autre à rajouter.

Edonard se contenta donc de renifler dédaigneusement, tout en sortant le portoloin pour le placer sur son bureau. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tasse, murmura une formule jusqu'à ce que l'objet brille d'une lumière bleue.

Il leva ensuite la tête vers Hermione.

\- Le carrosse de mademoiselle est prêt, annonça-t-il de cette même voix supérieure et machiste.

A nouveau, Hermione se retint de lui balancer son _« crétin »_ qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres. A la place, elle avança et tendit sa main vers la tasse pour la toucher. La seconde suivante, le grizzli qui était en face d'elle disparu, tout comme son bureau. Tout tournoyait autour d'elle, faisant de son estomac un cycle long d'une machine à laver moldue. Elle détestait cette sensation et pourtant cela ne dura que quelques minutes.

BAM !

Ses fesses atterrirent lourdement sur un tas de paille. Hermione râla, soupçonnant ce Zéphyrias de l'avoir fait exprès. Elle se remit sur pieds et tenta de remettre son tailleur en place. Elle dépoussiéra sa chemise et sa veste, avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Son tas de paille était dans la cour d'une vieille ferme typiquement anglaise. Grande, de couleur blanche, habitée par des chevaux. Et à cinq cent mètres devant elle, elle pouvait voir la mer et le petit port. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'y dirigea, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que ça. Plus tôt elle irait à Azkaban, plus vite la Lionne serait rentrée chez elle.

Ses talons raisonnèrent sur les pavés de la cour, lui indiquant par la même occasion que ce bâtiment était désert. Il n'y avait personne. Où était cet Auror qui s'occupait des voyages entre le territoire et l'île de la prison ?!

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle fut devant la ferme. Un petit sentier menait au port où ne se trouvait qu'un seul bateau de pêche. Et à ses côtés, il y avait un homme en ciré jaune qui démêlait apparemment de très longs filets.

C'était _lui_ l'Auror ?! Décidément, les hommes du Ministère étaient tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Hermione s'avança, sa sacoche en main. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle dût affronter ce vent froid et fort qui s'amusait à faire de sa chevelure une véritable crinière. Elle tentait alors de remettre ses nombreuses mèches en ordre, mais en vain.

D'ailleurs, elle constata que cela amusa le pêcheur lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. En effet, l'homme avait cessé sa besogne en entendant ces talons déranger le silence qui régnait. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette jeune femme lutter contre les vents marins. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un joli sourire courtois.

Enfin contente de ne pas tomber sur un buffle ou un grizzli, Hermione sourit à son tour.

\- J'aimerais aller à Azkaban. Vous êtes bien la personne qui s'occupe des trajets ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Maximilien Rubensor, enchanté.

\- Hermione Granger, enchantée également, répliqua-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'île.

Hermione le suivit sur le petit ponton qui permettait d'embarquer sur ce bateau de pêche. Elle n'était encore jamais allée sur une quelconque embarcation marine. La jeune femme resta alors quelques secondes penaude devant le bateau, tandis que l'Auror s'y trouvait déjà dessus.

Lorsqu'il remarqua son malaise, il revint vers elle.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais montée à bord d'un bateau ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La concernée leva la tête vers lui.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter alors qu'elle n'était en rien rassurée.

Elle avait zappé cette partie, celle dans laquelle elle irait forcément dans un bateau pour rejoindre l'île où se trouvait la prison. Diantre, elle maudit McFaimor pour lui avoir confié cette fichue affaire !

Voyant ses craintes, Maximilien sauta du bateau pour venir à côté d'elle sur le ponton. Il mit un pied sur la coque et tendit sa main à Hermione.

\- Montez n'ayez pas peur, tenta-t-il de la tranquilliser.

Voyant les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle, Hermione se sentit contrainte d'en faire également. Elle ravala son appréhension et attrapa la main de Maximilien. Il l'aida à grimper à bord, mais avec un tailleur et des talons la tâche ne fut pas des plus simples. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dessus, il ne perdit pas l'occasion de le lui faire remarquer.

\- La prochaine fois, essayez de mettre quelque chose de plus…pratique…, lança-t-il alors qu'il partait vers l'avant du bateau, la laissant seule.

Hermione aurait voulu sourire à sa remarque, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Ce bateau tanguait comme un équilibriste marchant sur un fil à cinquante mètres du sol. Elle essayait de fixer un point, un détail sur ce bateau pour éviter de ressentir le mouvement des vagues, mais en vain.

\- Merlin, vous avez en plus de ça le mal de mer ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'Auror, qui était revenu avec une grosse veste imperméable jaune, le chapeau qui allait avec et une paire de bottes.

\- Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir porter ça…, se plaignit Hermione.

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. N'y tenant plus, elle s'installa sur une grosse caisse et souffla lourdement. Le bateau tanguait toujours au rythme des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la côte.

\- Je vais étrangler mon patron…, pesta-t-elle alors qu'elle se prenait la tête dans les mains pour essayer de faire abstraction du tango infernal que dansait cette maudite embarcation.

S'apercevant du trouble de son invitée du jour, Maximilien vint à nouveau à sa rencontre pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, mais laissa tout de même une distance convenable entre eux.

\- Je sais bien que ces vêtements ne sont pas aussi gracieux que les vôtres, mais sans eux, vous serez trempée dès qu'on sera en pleine mer.

En pleine mer ? Les vagues seront donc pires que maintenant…Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il continua.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'habitue très vite au mouvement des vagues.

Séduite par les paroles apaisantes qu'il venait de lui dire, Hermione se résolut à prendre cette veste, ce chapeau et les bottes qu'il lui tendait.

Ravi, l'Auror se releva en voyant qu'elle était prête pour le trajet.

\- Ah, au fait. Je vous conseillerais d'aller vous assoir dans la cabine plutôt que sur cette glacière…

Hermione se releva d'un bond, observant la glacière, puis Maximilien.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Les têtes de poissons, les abats et du sang que j'utilise pour la pêche au gros, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la Lionne pour qu'elle coopère. Elle le suivit rapidement dans la petite cabine où se trouvait le gouvernail, le tableau de bord avec tout un tas d'indications électroniques et la fameuse banquette où il était possible de s'assoir. Hermione y prit place, tandis que l'Auror détachait le cordage qui reliait le bateau au ponton. Il revint se placer devant le gouvernail et fit démarrer le moteur.

Hermione crut être dans une cabine d'avion plutôt que celle d'un bateau. Cet engin ronronnait si fort qu'elle pria pour qu'il n'explose pas en pleine mer. Elle serra sa sacoche contre elle, alors que le bateau commençait à avancer lentement.

Maximilien se retourna à cet instant vers elle, toujours avec son sourire raffiné.

\- Ça va ? Vous allez bien pour le moment ?

\- Oui, oui merci, répondit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante.

Ne l'embêtant pas davantage, il retourna à ses manœuvres.

Hermione se surprit à détailler cet homme qui était de dos, debout devant elle.

Il était assez grand pour la dépasser de deux têtes. Ses épaules étaient larges, signe qu'il devait avoir une certaine musculature sous ce ciré jaune canari. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et fins, coupés presqu'à raz. Son visage était très plaisant à regarder, il avait une légère petite barbe de quelques jours qui recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi chocolatés que les siens. Ils avaient une lueur bienveillante, amicale qui mettait de suite en confiance. Et son sourire était communicatif.

Il paraissait gentil et suffisamment compréhensif pour ne pas s'être énervé, lorsqu'elle avait hésité à grimper à bord ou à porter ces trucs en caoutchouc.

La jeune femme se demanda soudainement quel âge il pouvait avoir, alors que le bateau accélérait progressivement. Il était encore jeune, mais plus vieux qu'elle. Ils devaient avoir tout au plus une dizaine d'années de différence.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Osa-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il sans se retourner. Accordez-moi juste une minute…

Hermione l'observa. Il était apparemment en train de passer à la vitesse supérieure, si elle en croyait le grognement du moteur qui s'accentua. Tout comme ces vagues.

Elle se leva quelques secondes, tentant de voir ce qui se passait par la fenêtre. Elle n'aperçut que cette étendue d'eau, quelques mouettes et ce qui devait être un bateau sur la ligne d'horizon.

\- Je vous écoute.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'il la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le chercha devant elle, au gouvernail, mais il n'y était pas. Maximilien était assis à ses côtés, un air détendu sur le visage.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Retournez tenir la barre !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage quand elle vit que sa seule réaction fut un rire. Se moquait-il d'elle ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas voyons…J'ai entré les coordonnées, le bateau navigue en pilotage automatique…

La Lionne se sentit stupide sur le coup. Elle n'avait aucune notion nautique et elle se permettait de râler après lui comme une hystérique.

\- Alors, cette question ?

\- Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'il vous est venu l'idée de vous occuper du transport entre le territoire et Azkaban ?

\- Mes parents étaient moldus, tous deux pêcheurs. Je passais tous mes étés avec mon père en mer sur son bateau. Alors lorsque j'ai vu qu'aucun de mes collègues Aurors ne voulait de ce poste, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, répondit-il très naturellement.

Quoi de plus normal en effet. Il fallait être né dans ce milieu pour supporter ce vent glacial, ces vagues horribles et cette odeur de poisson qui traînait partout autour d'eux.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux quand elle sentit le bateau se lever subitement pour percuter une vague. Ce trajet était un enfer. Et il faudrait qu'elle fasse le même pour le retour…

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous oblige à vous rendre à Azkaban ?

Hermione tenta de faire abstraction de son estomac qui semblait être parti faire le grand huit avec ses autres organes à la fête foraine. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis avocate pour le Département de la Justice Magique, je vais voir mon client.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

Elle hésita un moment…Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas un secret.

\- Severus Rogue.

Elle put lire plusieurs expressions dans son regard. De la surprise tout d'abord, puis du dégoût et enfin, de la compassion.

\- Vous n'avez pas hérité du cas le plus simple à défendre, s'autorisa-t-il à plaisanter.

\- Non, en effet…

\- Je l'ai eu en cours à une époque à Poudlard. Il venait tout juste d'être nommé professeur de Potions mais il était déjà…_spécial_.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé en entendant cet adjectif. Elle en aurait utilisé un autre.

\- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ?

\- Essayez de deviner, rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire agréable.

Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, cherchant quelle avait bien pu être sa maison.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un Poufsouffle…ils sont trop maladroits et dissipés pour envisager d'être Auror…

Maximilien confirma en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus que vous soyez un Serpentard. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en pas qui soient justes et droits, mais ils ne sont pas majoritaires dans le Département des Aurors et puis vous avez deux parents moldus…

\- Ce qui réduit les possibilités à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, enchaîna-t-il amusé de la voir essayer de trouver.

Les choses se corsèrent. Ces deux maisons se rejoignaient sur quelques points et elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir quelle maison était la sienne.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…Je vais dire Gryffondor, au hasard.

Maximilien sourit, sachant pertinemment que cette maison fut celle de la jeune femme.

\- Navré, mais c'était l'autre. Je suis un ancien Serdaigle.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, amusée. Ils continuèrent à discuter et elle en avait presque oublié les vagues, son mal de mer grandissant et Rogue. La jeune femme ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui s'écoulait.

Et quand bien même elle commençait à apprécier la compagnie plaisante de cet Auror, elle le détesta lorsqu'il se leva subitement après que son bateau ait ralenti.

\- Nous sommes arrivés mademoiselle Granger.

Son estomac se noua subitement, tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa sacoche.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

* * *

Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'avais presque fini par attraper moi aussi le mal de mer ahaa. Et oui, Hermione a hérité du plus _sympathique_ des patrons. D'ailleurs, ça ne s'améliorera pas entre eux...  
Sinon, comme vous l'avez deviné, Hermione va ENFIN rencontrer Severus dans sa cellule. Alors, alors...Comment seront ces retrouvailles selon vous ? Froides, détendues, explosives, inoubliables, meurtrières ? Donnez-moi votre avis :p

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

\- Nous sommes arrivés mademoiselle Granger.

Son estomac se noua subitement, tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa sacoche.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Maximilien ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il réapparut dans la cabine.

\- Venez, je vais vous aider à accoster, lança-t-il presque joyeusement.

Fébrilement, Hermione se leva et le suivit à l'avant du bateau. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit l'utilité de ces vêtements en caoutchouc. Les bourrasques de vent déclenchaient de grosses vagues qui soulevaient et abaissaient le bateau comme un canard dans une baignoire. Elle tenta de marcher droit malgré les mouvements incessants des flots.

Il l'attendait, un pied sur le rebord de la coque. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait bien rester là, sans craindre de tomber à l'eau.

\- Donnez-moi votre main et grimpez, annonça-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

Une grosse vague s'abattit à l'arrière du bateau, les éclaboussant par la même occasion. Cette eau était froide et salée. Hermione s'essuya le visage d'une main, avant de s'approcher encore.

\- Grimper ? Mais grimper où ? Il n'y a rien ici…, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'on laisse Azkaban à la vue de tous ? Avec autant de pêcheurs dans cette zone, il fallait bien la rendre invisible.

Toujours pas convaincue, elle garda ses bras serrés contre elle. Hermione jeta toutefois un regard autour d'eux et put constater qu'il y avait effectivement des bateaux au loin. Mais comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas percuter l'île si elle était invisible ?

Maximilien, qui vit ses doutes, vint éclaircir les dernières zones d'ombre.

\- On utilise le même sortilège que pour Poudlard. Les moldus et autres oiseaux et poissons sont repoussés lorsqu'ils approchent de trop près Azkaban. Une sorte de sortilège de Confusion…

Ah. Oui, elle comprenait mieux. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui demander de grimper sur quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas ?

Elle pourrait tomber dans l'eau. Être emportée par les flots, ou être dévorée par des mouettes affamées.

Hermione resta donc plantée devant lui, confuse, alors que les vagues les éclaboussaient et le vent venait tester leur sens de l'équilibre.

\- Approchez, dit-il enfin pour qu'elle parvienne à grimper.

Hermione finit par venir à ses côtés, mais ne s'essaya pas à mettre un pied sur le rebord du bateau.

\- Et maintenant, venez toucher ça, poursuivit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'elle s'exécute.

Aussitôt, elle sentit une sorte de machin métallique. C'était plat, suffisamment large pour y mettre un pied.

\- Une marche…, lâcha-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Oui, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous demander de marcher sur l'eau ?

Se sentant stupide, elle parvint néanmoins à lui adresser un sourire amusé. Quelle nouille. Évidemment qu'il y avait une échelle ! Comment faire sinon pour accéder à ce gros cailloux ?!

\- Bien. Vous allez grimper à cette échelle et dès que vous serez dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous verrez Azkaban. Vous êtes prête ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Hermione attrapa sa main pour monter sur le rebord du bateau. Elle se précipita ensuite sur cette échelle invisible, alors que sous ses pieds se trouvaient les grosses vagues. C'était comme faire un numéro d'équilibriste, sauf que c'était de l'eau qu'elle avait sous ses pieds. Et qu'il s'agissait non pas d'un fil, mais d'une marche invisible. Légèrement apeurée, elle tourna la tête vers son guide.

\- Et comment vous saurez quand j'en aurai fini ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de remonter à bord de son bateau. Hermione regarda devant elle et leva le pied pour monter sur une marche. Puis une autre. Elle était suspendue dans le vide, agrippée à une échelle invisible. Merveilleux. Ses mains étaient cramponnées à un objet qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Devant elle, il y avait l'horizon, les vagues, les mouettes. Personne ne se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était ? D'un coup d'œil, elle vit que les bateaux étaient trop éloignés pour la voir flotter dans l'air.

Reportant son attention sur ce qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, Hermione gravit la marche suivante. Et avant qu'elle puisse se demander quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin apercevoir autre chose que du vide sous ses pieds l'échelle apparut.

L'île toute entière apparut.

Elle franchit la dernière marche et put constater qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un gros rocher qui sortait de l'eau. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'arbre, pas d'herbe, ni même un pauvre pissenlit. La seule chose qu'elle avait devant elle, c'était cet immense bâtiment noir, lugubre. Azkaban. Elle posa sa main sur son chapeau jaune canari lorsqu'elle sentit une rafale de vent arriver. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Toujours nauséeuse, elle parvint à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée, titubant légèrement. C'était une petite porte par laquelle une seule personne pouvait entrer à la fois. Sa taille était vraiment ridicule par rapport à celle du bâtiment en lui-même. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer, bêtement, lorsque cette porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Et dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se referma aussitôt. Ouverture automatique par détecteur de mouvement ? Cette folle idée fut balayée par la présence d'un homme derrière cette porte. D'ailleurs Hermione faillit sursauter, ne l'ayant pas remarqué de suite. Un homme jeune, mais austère. Tout comme cet endroit.

\- Maître Granger ?

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Quel prisonnier venez-vous voir ?

\- Severus Rogue.

\- Bien, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle ôta son chapeau, le secoua et le fourra dans la poche de sa grosse veste imperméable. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, avant d'emboîter le pas à cet Auror. Curieuse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle.

Ils passèrent apparemment ce qui devait être l'entrée pour longer un couloir étroit, très éclairé. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une sorte d'immense hall où se trouvaient plusieurs étages, escaliers et cellules. Ce hall gigantesque était éclairé par des vitres situées tout en haut, au plafond, mais aussi par plusieurs torches et lampes.

Une question la dérangea soudainement.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais arrivée ?

\- Zéphyrias nous prévient à chaque fois qu'un visiteur va arriver.

Ah, oui. Cela expliquait cette fausse porte automatique.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un autre couloir perpendiculaire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent un escalier. Hermione put constater que les portes des cellules étaient dénudées de toute fenêtre. Il n'y avait qu'un judas sur chacune d'elle, permettant aux Aurors de voir le prisonnier à l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent à monter jusqu'au troisième étage. En levant la tête, elle put constater qu'il y avait encore au moins trois étages de plus. Cette prison était vraiment immense.

\- Est-ce que toutes les cellules sont remplies ?

\- Presque, oui.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas bavard, elle fut ravie qu'il sache donner les informations nécessaires, qu'il réponde au moins à ses questions.

Ils marchèrent encore un instant dans un énième couloir sans fin mais très éclairé, avant de tourner à droite. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Je vous ouvre et vous laisse seule avec lui. Je serai juste là, dans un bureau. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si vous en avez simplement terminé, appelez-moi.

Hermione ne fut en aucun cas rassurée par les morts « seule avec lui ». Elle resta alors paralysée, ne bougeant plus. Son regard était fixé dans celui de l'Auror.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Il ne possédait pas le tact de Maximilien lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre quelqu'un en confiance. Ayant d'ailleurs atteint les limites de sa patience, il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde quoique se soit puisqu'il avança, sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis reposa son attention sur elle.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se dessécher, son estomac se contracter et ses mains devenir moites. Et pourtant, elle marcha tel un automate vers cette cellule, jusqu'à y entrer.

La porte se referma derrière elle.

Elle crut être aux Enfers. Cette pièce était si petite qu'en moins de quatre pas elle pouvait atteindre le mur en face d'elle. Une fenêtre minuscule, un lit poisseux, un lavabo dégoûtant. Il y avait également un petit muret haut d'un mètre au fond, dissimulant sans doute ce qui devait être les toilettes. Merlin ce que c'était petit, peu lumineux et triste.

\- Miss Granger…vous vous êtes perdue ?

Cette voix, bien trop familière pour elle, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le chercha immédiatement et au vue de l'exigüité du lieu, ce ne fut guère compliqué. Elle le trouva debout, dans le coin au fond. Étant à contre jour, elle ne put le voir clairement, mais son regard sombre était bel et bien en train de la fixer.

\- Vous vous êtes échouée sur cette île alors que vous faisiez une partie de pêche ?

Cette seconde raillerie la sortit définitivement de sa torpeur.

Elle posa son regard sur ses vêtements et constata qu'elle avait complètement oublié son imperméable jaune canari et ses bottes de pêcheur. La jeune femme enleva donc son ciré, mais garda ses bottes puisqu'elle avait laissé ses talons sur le bateau. Elle le posa dans un coin, avant de remettre soigneusement en place son tailleur, sa chemise et sa veste. Hermione stoppa ses gestes lorsqu'elle sentit un regard insistant.

C'était lui, évidemment. Il la fixait toujours, restant tapis dans l'ombre. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas lui montrer, il l'effrayait réellement à ce moment. On aurait dit un fou prêt à commettre un crime.

Il avait déjà commis un crime. Et peut-être même plus d'un.

La jeune femme se retint de frissonner à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'aperçoive de son mal être. Elle puisa dans ses dernières miettes de courage pour retrouver la parole.

\- Je suis venue pour vous annoncer que j'ai été désigné pour vous représenter lors de votre procès. Je prends la suite de mon confrère Dalvin Berthollet.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit un bloc de feuilles ainsi qu'un crayon de papier. Elle reposa ensuite son attention sur cet homme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Hermione en profita pour s'assoir au bout du lit, désireuse de laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

Mais cela ne parut pas plaire au locataire des lieux.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de prendre vos aises Miss Granger, s'empressa-t-il de préciser froidement.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler Miss. Appelez-moi Maître Granger, mademoiselle Granger ou Granger à la limite, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que lui. Bien que je préfèrerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas du tout…

Rogue n'apprécia pas ce ton qu'elle prenait avec lui. De quel droit se permettait-elle cela ? La colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui le perturba. Depuis quand cette gamine osait-elle lui répondre de la sorte ? Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il lui inspirait de la peur, de la crainte. A moins que ce fut toujours le cas, mais qu'elle s'obstinait à le dissimuler derrière cette hargne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Procédé tellement Gryffondor…Severus décida alors de tester les limites de ce masque qu'elle portait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sortant de son coin.

Hermione put voir qu'il n'avait pas changé. Grand, fin, austère. Il avait toutefois les joues et le menton recouverts par une petite barbe, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son air sévère. Ses cheveux étaient également plus longs. Peut-être n'avait-il pas accès à un coiffeur aussi régulièrement que s'il était libre. Et les rasoirs étaient très certainement conservés par les Aurors, il était bien trop simple de s'en servir comme arme. Son aspect était en tout cas pitoyable. Il était crasseux, tout comme le pyjama rayé qu'il portait. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de toute fraîcheur. Est-ce qu'il s'était changé depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné ? Vu les trous d'usure et les tâches, elle pourrait en douter.

Une pointe d'inquiétude l'envahit alors qu'il avançait toujours.

Que faisait-il ?!

\- Restez où vous êtes.

Elle se surprit à entendre cette phrase sonner comme un ordre. Phrase qui n'eut toutefois pas le même effet pour lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, se plaçant contre le mur en face d'elle. Autant dire qu'il suffisait qu'elle se lève et face un pas, pour qu'ils soient proches.

Cette proximité ne la rassurait pas. Et il le vit.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me retenir avec vos petits bras flasques ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ses bras n'étaient pas flasques. Mais comparés aux siens, ils n'avaient effectivement pas la même force.

Condamnée à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient éclairci certains points, Hermione décida de prendre sur elle pour avancer. Elle plaça son bloc de feuilles sur ses genoux, puis leva la tête vers son fameux client.

\- Votre procès aura lieu dans deux semaines da-

\- Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour vous mettre au travail ? La coupa-t-il d'une voix emplie de reproches. Mais c'est qu'il y aurait du laisser-aller chez Miss-je-sais-tout !

Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur ce point.

\- Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. Si elle pouvait, elle serait déjà repartie et en transplanant. Elle sentait déjà l'agacement refaire surface en sachant qu'elle allait devoir remonter sur ce bateau infernal.

\- Je disais donc que votre procès se déroulera dans deux semaines, reprit-elle en voyant qu'il n'ouvrait plus son bec pour l'interrompre. Vous serez jugé essentiellement pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, puisque c'est le seul que l'on puisse prouver.

En évoquant cela, elle perçut comme un trouble dans ses yeux. Mais sans doute avait-elle rêvé, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, cette lueur disparut.

\- Mais je suis certaine que la liste de vos victimes ne comporte pas que ce nom…

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Certainement pas. Je vous écoute, vous allez me dire qui sont ces personnes que vous avez exécutées de sang froid en prétextant agir sous les ordres de votre Maître.

\- T.a.i.s.e.z-v.o.u.s ! Répéta-t-il plus fermement, comme un avertissement.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes rongé par des remords. Assumez donc vos crimes Rogue, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure, tintée d'antipathie.

A cette remarque, Severus s'approcha subitement d'elle. Il s'abaissa, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son air était menaçant. Elle vit toute sa dangerosité briller dans ses yeux.

\- Fermez là espèce de pauvre idiote ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé, vous n'avez rien vécu de pareil. Alors comment osez-vous me juger ?!

\- Vous avez tué Albus Dumbledore, enchaîna-t-elle calmement en soutenant son regard.

\- Et vous voudriez que je vous dise que j'ai pris plaisir à le faire Granger ? Cela serait peut-être plus facile pour vous de me détester ?

Énervée, Hermione le poussa pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence bien trop étouffante. La Lionne se leva et s'approcha de lui, encore surpris de s'être fait bousculé de la sorte.

Elle pointa son doigt vers lui, haineuse.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale criminel. Une ordure qui mérite de pourrir ici !

Elle lui cracha ses mots comme un serpent crachait son venin.

C'en était trop pour Severus. Cette petite peste allait trop loin. Il leva la main sur elle et la gifla.

Hermione vacilla sous cet assaut, se retenant de gémir de douleur et de surprise. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue blessée, essayant de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. La Lionne passa quelques secondes sa main sur sa joue, tentant d'atténuer la vive douleur.

La jeune femme redressa fièrement la tête, masquant ce qu'elle ressentait.

Dès qu'il la gifla, Severus regretta son geste. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il restait debout, devant elle, l'observant silencieusement. Son mal-être s'accentua lorsqu'il la vit mettre du temps à encaisser le coup.

Il fut déconcerté en voyant cette détermination trônant dans son regard, quand elle releva la tête vers lui. Il en admira presque son courage. _Presque_.

Hermione profita de ce moment d'égarement chez lui, pour venir frapper de toutes ses forces sa pommette gauche, avec son poing droit. Elle grimaça de douleur en sentant ses articulations percuter son os.

Même si elle n'était pas grande ni musclée, ce coup fit tituber Severus qui percuta le mur derrière lui avec sa tête. L'homme glissa, jusqu'à finir assis par terre. Il porta aussitôt l'une de ses mains à sa pommette, tandis que la seconde frotta son crâne endoloris. Elle l'avait eu par surprise. Petite peste ! Elle méritait finalement la claque qu'il venait de lui mettre. Comment pouvait-elle le frapper ? Elle était son avocate, elle devait le défendre. Et que faisait-elle ? Elle venait jusqu'à Azkaban, dans sa propre cellule, pour lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui. Peste, peste, PESTE !

Voyant qu'il était encore capable de bouger, Hermione l'enjamba sans aucun regret. Elle enfila son imperméable et se plaça devant la porte.

\- Vous pouvez venir monsieur l'Auror ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix déterminée en frappant la porte de la cellule.

Son regard glissa vers cet homme qui s'était maintenant relevé.

\- Vous frappez les femmes maintenant Rogue…, commença-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était ce qu'elle avait vu de plus horrible dans sa vie. Vous m'écœurez.

Elle entendit un bruit de clefs tinter dans le couloir.

\- Démerdez-vous tout seul, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. On se verra à votre procès.

Et avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique se soit, la porte s'ouvrit et elle partit.

Severus frappa soudainement le mur de sa main, énervé. Il avait envie de crier, de lui courir après et de la gifler une seconde fois rien que pour lui faire ravaler ses derniers mots.

Cette garce avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Son sang bouillonnait, alors que sa joue lui faisait désormais mal. Cette andouille avait réussi à le surprendre. Il aurait sans doute mal durant quelques heures et peut-être même une petite bosse derrière le crâne.

Mais elle n'avait pas frappé suffisamment fort pour qu'il ait davantage de séquelles. Toutefois, il avait clairement vu dans son regard son besoin de lui faire du mal…

Elle le détestait. Même plus que ça. Il était certain que si elle avait pu, elle aurait utilisé sa baguette pour le torturer. Sa haine dépassait celle qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Et en plus de ça, c'était elle qui était censée le défendre dans deux semaines. Autant dire qu'il allait recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs.

Tout ça à cause du meurtre d'Albus. Elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir tué, évidemment.

Si seulement elle savait ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir là, peut-être qu'elle modèrerait sa colère. Oui mais voilà, il aurait sûrement dû lui en faire part avant de la gifler. Maintenant c'était trop tard, il ne le reverrait plus jusqu'à son procès. Et tous les autres membres du Magenmagot allaient sans aucun doute partager la pensée de la Gryffondor.

Il était fini. Son sort était scellé.

Severus frappa de nouveau de rage contre le mur de sa cellule.

Saloperie de Granger !

De son côté, cette dernière était en train de quitter la prison. Ni elle, ni l'Auror ne pipa mot durant leur trajet. Peut-être avait-il entendu les propos virulents qu'elle avait échangés avec Rogue. Et dans ce cas, il avait fait exprès de ne pas venir voir ce qui se passait. Peut-être que lui aussi voulait que Rogue meurt…

Elle le remercia et le salua quand il lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'Azkaban. Hermione enfila son chapeau, ferma sa grosse veste et s'aventura dehors en serrant toujours sa sacoche contre elle.

Le vent frappa de plein fouet son visage, soulageant quelque peu sa joue encore rouge sous le coup de Rogue. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait la trace de la main de cette crapule.

Hermione avança de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers l'échelle. Et aussitôt elle aperçut le bateau de Maximilien. Il était bien là, accosté, à l'attendre. La Gryffondor sentit alors un immense soulagement.

Et dès que l'avocate retrouva la banquette derrière le gouvernail, Hermione ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle pleura silencieusement, relâchant la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules. C'était plus des larmes de nervosité que de tristesse. Toute cette situation était insoutenable. McFaimor. Rogue…Surtout Rogue. Quel être abject. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de le défendre ? Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il disparaisse de ce monde, qu'il soit puni pour son crime.

Maximilien se retourna quand il entendit des reniflements derrière lui. Il se dépêcha d'enclencher le pilotage automatique, pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Cela s'est si mal passé ? Osa-t-il demander.

Hermione baissa la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit si faible à pleurer ainsi comme une madeleine.

Comprenant qu'elle désirait conserver sa part de fierté, Maximilien se contenta de lui tendre un mouchoir tout en venant passer un bras derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse placer sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet. La Lionne ne se souciait même plus de son mal de mer, trop préoccupée par toute cette histoire.

Elle le remercia intérieurement pour ne pas poser davantage de question et respecter son silence. Elle aurait également voulu lui dire que cette accolade la réconfortait, mais elle se rétracta. Ses pleurs diminuèrent progressivement, ne laissant plus que le bruit du grognement du moteur venir déranger le silence qui les entourait.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, elle mit fin à contrecœur à cette étreinte.

Maximilien dut se lever pour aborder. Il l'aida de nouveau à descendre du bateau et elle lui rendit ses vêtements et les bottes de pêcheur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle rompit le silence.

\- Merci, Maximilien Rubensor.

Sa voix se voulait enjouée et rieuse.

\- Je vous en prie, Hermione Granger.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, avant de saisir le portoloin qu'il lui indiqua.

* * *

Ouui vous l'aviez deviné : le naturel revient vite au galop, on ne les change pas ces deux là. Tant pis pour Rogue, qu'il croupisse dans son trou ! Non ?  
En tout cas c'est ce qu'Hermione veut. D'ailleurs, je vous emmène dans le Magenmagot pour assister au procès de Rogue dans le prochain chapitre :)

Merci de suivre mon histoire et de me soutenir avec vos reviews, c'est signe que vous n'êtes pas encore lassés ahaha.  
Bon week-end prolongé, à bientôt (évidemment) !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,  
Vous avez été plusieurs à trouver le comportement d'Hermione étrange dans le chapitre 3, quand elle a frappé Rogue. Mais en même temps, personne ne connait la vérité. Tout le monde sorcier pense qu'il a tué Dumbledore de sang froid, qu'il n'est qu'un traitre. Alors selon moi, c'est normal qu'elle le considère comme de la bouse de dragon. Et puis lui est resté le même, il ne va pas se confesser devant elle, il est trop orgueilleux, trop fier. Mais peut-être qu'elle arrivera à savoir ce qui s'est passé non ? En tout cas, ils sont volcaniques ces deux-là ! Et j'aime trop leurs joutes verbales pour passer à côté des nombreuses occasions. Mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer, je suis prêt à éclairer toutes vos lanternes sans souci :)

Sur ce, je vous l'avais dit : je vous emmène au Magenmagot avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Hermione pesta. Elle n'allait pas y arriver, c'était impossible.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le procès et elle n'avait pas encore établi une quelconque tactique de défense. Il était trop tard pour penser à la manière avec laquelle elle allait défendre ce…_criminel_.

Rien qu'en pensant qu'elle serait celle qui tenterait de le faire sortir d'Azkaban, la jeune femme culpabilisa. Comment allaient réagir ses amis hein ? Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Harry.

Hermione poussa ses multiples parchemins annotés, ses gros grimoires et sa plume. Elle s'adossa contre sa chaise en soufflant, fatiguée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les autres tables qui étaient devant elle. Plusieurs jeunes étudiants s'y trouvaient, plongés dans leurs travaux.

Enfin, peut-être pas de manière aussi assidue qu'elle le croyait.

Un à un, ils commencèrent à relever le nez de leurs livres pour la chercher du regard. Et une fois qu'ils la trouvèrent, ils échangèrent des murmures qui formèrent un gros brouhaha dans la bibliothèque.

Avait-elle rêvé cet instant ? Celui où en une poignée de secondes elle était la cible de tous ces regards curieux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous tournés vers elle à ce moment précis ?!

Hermione crut être dans son bureau, après que McFaimor l'ait une fois de plus remise à sa place, suscitant alors l'attention et les chuchotements de ses collègues. Elle était justement venue dans la bibliothèque de son ancienne université de droit pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise, la jeune avocate rassembla ses affaires pour les ranger dans sa sacoche. Elle attrapa les livres qu'elle avait pris, se leva et les rangea à leurs places en quittant les lieux. Hermione essaya d'ignorer toutes ces grosses billes globuleuses qui suivaient sa silhouette alors qu'elle marchait dans la longue allée de cette bibliothèque. Jamais ce chemin ne lui avait paru aussi long. Et alors qu'elle approchait de la sortie, elle comprit enfin pourquoi tous ces jeunes l'observaient de la sorte.

Là, juste devant elle, il y avait un homme qui allait de table en table en montrant apparemment une photo de la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'était elle sur cette photo. Et c'était Harry qui tenait le journal.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Hermione réagit au quart de tour. Elle se dirigea vers lui et une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Harry ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en lâchant son bras.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater l'air irrité qui flottait sur son visage.

\- Je te cherchais.

Le ton détaché qu'il employa confirma ses doutes. Il était énervé. Contre elle apparemment.

\- En allant voir les étudiants assis à toutes ces tables pour leur mettre la Gazette du Sorcier sous le nez ? Répliqua-t-elle en ne comprenant pas sa démarche. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est cette photo de moi dans le journal ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore vue ?

\- Non, je suis ici depuis tôt ce matin…ça fait plusieurs jours que je passe presque toutes mes journées à travailler, je n'ai pas suivi l'actualité sorcière.

Harry lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu y passes tout ton temps ! Lui reprocha-t-il amèrement.

Voyant que les étudiants de la bibliothèque les observaient toujours, Hermione tira Harry dans le couloir, loin des regards.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tiens, regarde par toi-même…

Elle prit le journal et commença à lire l'article la concernant.

Hermione se sentit défaillir un peu plus à chaque nouvelle ligne qu'elle lisait. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet article ?! Il reprenait son enfance, puis son parcours scolaire et enfin son parcours professionnel. Tout ça pour annoncer qu'elle était l'avocate choisie pour défendre Severus Rogue la semaine prochaine. Celui qui avait tué sans regret le grand Dumbledore, aimé de tous.

Merlin. Maintenant tout le monde savait…

La jeune femme releva la tête vers son ami, craignant sa réaction.

\- Qui est ce DM qui a écrit ces conneries ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'un silence pesant les entourait.

\- A ton avis ?! Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Hermione souffla en voyant l'agacement de son ami perdurer.

\- Je n'en sais rien Harry sinon je ne te le demanderais pas…

\- Drago Malefoy.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'écoute de ce nom. Malefoy. Depuis quand travaillait-il à la Gazette ? Et de quel droit s'était-il permis d'écrire sur elle de la sorte sans même l'avertir ?!

\- Quelle sale petite fouine ! Lança-t-elle agacée.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Cette soudaine question attira son attention. Il était apparemment énervé qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt. C'était compréhensible…

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça Harry.

\- M'embêter ? Je te signale que c'est Rogue que tu vas défendre ! Ce sale bâtard qui a tué Dumbledore ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le choix…J'ai essayé de me défaire de ce cas mais je ne peux pas…

\- Quand je pense que tu vas aller devant le Magenmagot défendre les intérêts de cette pourriture ! Ça me dégoûte…

Hermione frissonna en sentant le regard de son ami changer alors qu'il l'observait. Était-il en train de la haïr ?!

\- Mais enfin Harry ! Je ne choisis pas mes dossiers, se défendit-elle.

\- Ne compte pas sur mon soutien sur ce coup Hermione, je ne peux pas…

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il la laissa. La jeune femme tendit sa main pour essayer de l'attraper, mais elle n'effleura que le tissu de sa cape. C'était inutile. Il était beaucoup trop en colère et déçu pour qu'elle parvienne à le raisonner.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine en voyant son ami la rejeter. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Rogue.

Elle finit par mettre sa sacoche sur son épaule et suivre les pas du Gryffondor, rentrant chez elle pour continuer à travailler.

**_.::::::::::::._  
**

Il tournait en rond. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le chercher ?!

S'il en croyait la position du soleil, c'était l'heure. 13h.

Il détestait être en retard.

Il s'apprêtait à taper contre la lourde porte, mais un tintement de clés se fit entendre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent au fil des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il n'avait plus été aussi anxieux depuis des années.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au gardien. L'homme le détailla de la tête aux pieds, avant de lui adresser un regard haineux.

\- En route Rogue. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire attendre le Magenmagot…

Bien qu'il n'en dise guère plus, Severus devina qu'il espérait intimement que se soit sa dernière sortie. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux son souhait le plus cher : qu'on le condamne au baiser du Détraqueur. Il aurait voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose, ou le remettre à sa place. Mais il n'était pas en position dominante. Ses vêtements étaient troués, vieux et sales. Ses cheveux gras commençaient à être beaucoup trop longs. Comment pouvait-il encore impressionner quelqu'un avec cette allure ?!

Bien que cela lui coûte, Severus ravala son peu d'orgueil restant et ne pipa mot. Il emboitait le pas au gardien, le suivant tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans Azkaban. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis le pied dehors, c'était lors de son emprisonnement. Il y avait cinq ans de cela. Alors lorsqu'ils sortirent de la prison, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers de l'île. C'était juste magnifique. Il avait l'impression de revivre rien qu'en sentant cette caresse sur sa peau blafarde.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Amène-toi. Tout de suite.

Cet ordre craché comme s'il s'adressait à un pauvre animal le ramena lourdement à la réalité. Il n'était pas libre. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit que le gardien l'attendait devant le bateau. Il serra les dents, se retenant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce crétin. Severus finit par monter à bord, suivit de près par le gardien.

Aussitôt, l'Auror pilotant l'embarcation vint les rejoindre avec un ciré jaune. Cette couleur canari lui rappela les vêtements que portait Granger lorsqu'elle était venue le voir. Granger. Dans moins d'une heure il la reverrait. Avait-elle toujours autant envie de le frapper ? Il ne l'espérait pas. C'était elle qui était chargée de défendre sa peau. Étrangement, il était plus anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver en face de cette Gryffondor plutôt que d'être en face du Magenmagot entier. Ce qui était ridicule. Pourquoi devrait-il appréhender sa rencontre avec son avocate ? Ce n'était qu'une sombre idiote après tout.

\- Je suis navré je n'ai qu'une veste imperméable…

Cette phrase le sortit de ses pensées. Il observa cet homme qu'il connaissait…

\- Rubensor. Vous êtes tombé bien bas. Être chargé de piloter ce vieux truc…

Son sarcasme fit sourire le concerné.

\- Mais au moins je suis libre. Je ne suis pas emprisonné pour meurtre, répondit-il d'un air amusé. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça je pense…

Il tendit la grosse veste imperméable au gardien qui l'enfila et les deux Aurors allèrent ensuite se réfugier dans la cabine.

\- Essayez de ne pas tomber à l'eau pendant le voyage Rogue. Il serait regrettable que l'on vous perde en route…

De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas de sa présence dans sa cabine. Severus dut de nouveau accepter le fait d'être un pestiféré. Et cela allait sans doute être pire une fois qu'ils seront au Ministère de la Magie. Toute l'Angleterre désirait sa mort ! Même Granger. Autant dire qu'il était fichu. Mais si seulement ils savaient tous ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé. Depuis le début, Severus avait eu le mauvais rôle. Il avait endossé toute cette haine que le monde entier lui vouait, ne le connaissant pas. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui savait qu'il avait toujours combattu du côte du Bien, profitant de son image pour espionner le Lord. Et voilà qu'il avait tué le seul homme qui pourrait le faire sortir de cette prison ! Par Merlin, il était maudit.

Severus se résigna donc à s'assoir à l'avant du bateau, par terre. Il s'accrocha à un cordage et ferma les yeux, se délectant de cet air marin et cette impression de liberté. S'il s'agissait de ses dernières heures, autant en profiter.

Oui mais voilà, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il était trempé jusqu'aux os à ne pas s'être abrité comme les deux hommes. D'ailleurs, cette situation les amusa beaucoup une fois qu'ils furent à terre.

\- Vous pourriez au moins me lancer le sortilège de séchage, lança-t-il froidement en les voyant sourire tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portoloin.

Le gardien s'arrêta à sa hauteur, sa baguette à la main.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Répliqua-t-il. Le jour où je te lancerais un sort, je peux te dire que ça ne sera certainement pas celui du séchage…

Severus n'apprécia pas la façon qu'il avait de le menacer. Il commençait à en avoir marre de le voir jouer au petit chef. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Sale Scroutt.

\- D'ailleurs, mets tes mains dans le dos, je dois te les attacher pour aller au Ministère, reprit-il en se plaçant derrière lui.

Severus s'exécuta et quelques secondes après, il sentit sa baguette bouger autour de ses poignets, formant un lien magique. Évidemment, il avait pris un malin plaisir à serrer au maximum le cordage, lui égratignant la peau de ses poignets.

\- Le portoloin est prêt, annonça Maximilien.

\- Allons y, enchaîna le gardien.

Il attrapa Severus par le bras, avant de toucher le portoloin. Rapidement, tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans un tourbillon infernal. Rubensor, le port, la mer ; tout disparut. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau décor apparaisse.

Une pièce étroite, fade, peu décorée. Severus comprit qu'il était dans un des bureaux des Aurors, au Ministère de la Magie. Devant lui, il y avait un homme très costaud, installé dans un fauteuil presque trop petit pour sa carrure. Et à côté, une jeune femme au visage sévère. Immédiatement, il la reconnut. Son cœur faillit rater un battement en la voyant, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà ici.

Granger.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, le détaillant longuement.

\- Vous auriez pu faire un effort de présentation…On dirait qu'on vient de vous sortir des égouts de Londres, railla-t-elle en voyant ses vêtements usés, sa barbe et ses cheveux sales collés au visage.

Severus s'apprêtait à rétorquer à cette jeune impudente, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha.

\- Pourquoi est-il trempé ? Demanda-t-elle à l'Auror qui l'avait accompagné depuis Azkaban. Vous auriez pu lui lancer le sortilège de séchage au moins…

\- Ah, parce que vous vous préoccupez de son bien être maintenant ? Enchaîna le gardien. Vous paraissiez moins soucieuse lorsque vous êtes venue le voir la dernière fois…

Severus remarqua qu'elle passa instinctivement sa main gauche sur la droite, comme si elle désirait cacher une preuve du coup qu'elle lui avait assené.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le.

Elle soutenait son regard, n'appréciant pas ce reproche déguisé qu'il lui faisait. Elle était sûre qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait frappé. Mais il ne pipa mot. Hermione leva donc sa baguette sur Rogue et lui lança le fameux sortilège qui sécha aussitôt ses vêtements trempés.

Bien qu'il ne la remercie pas, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Severus comprit qu'il était temps d'y aller. Son estomac se noua d'appréhension tandis qu'il la suivit, tout comme l'idiot de gardien.

Ils traversèrent le département des Aurors qui était plein en ce début d'après-midi, évidemment. Le Serpentard dût alors affronter le regard de tous ces sorciers, qui ne se retenaient nullement pour lui balancer toutes sortes de remarques blessantes et dégradantes. Il essaya de les ignorer, gardant la tête haute.

Qu'ils aillent se faire frire.

Il les avait eus en cours pour la plupart, il n'était donc pas plus intimidé que cela. Au contraire. Entendre toutes ces choses sur lui renforçait son orgueil. Ils aimeraient tellement le voir faible, abattu, prêt à se pisser dessus. Mais pas question. Severus serra les dents, s'interdisant la moindre parcelle de peur, tandis que Granger s'arrêta devant les portes du Magenmagot, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il ne put que constater son air de dégoût qu'elle conservait dès lors qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Comportement qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Cette Lionne devenait fatigante à la longue.

\- Vous resterez assis sur le siège. Vous ne direz rien, sauf si le Président Sorcier vous adresse directement la parole ou un autre membre du Magenmagot.

\- Ce sera tout ? Railla-t-il, n'appréciant pas sa façon de lui dicter sa conduite.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir de sa part. Sans rien rajouter, elle fit volte-face et avança à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience. Severus lui emboîta le pas, suivit de près par l'Auror.

A peine était-il apparut sur le pas de la porte, que tous murmures et chuchotements cessèrent. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le trio qui venait d'entrer. Ce silence si brutal retourna l'estomac du prisonnier. Cette subite attention le mettait mal à l'aise. Severus ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux, défiant du regard chacun de ces juges qui le dévisageaient.

Le gardien l'amena jusqu'à l'imposant fauteuil. Le seul trônant au milieu de la salle. Être aussi bas alors que tous les autres sorciers étaient perchés dans leur hémicycle n'arrangea en rien son mal être. Mais sa fierté était bien plus forte : il se força à ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur qui lui titillait malgré lui l'estomac. Parce que oui, il avait peur. Peur de devoir embrasser un Détraqueur. Il n'était pas fait que de pierre non plus. Severus avala difficilement sa salive, commençant à craindre l'issue de cette audience. Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

\- L'audience peut commencer, annonça l'un des sorciers assis à la droite du Président Sorcier.

Granger se plaça à ses côtés, croisant les bras derrière son dos. Severus put remarquer qu'elle tripotait ses doigts. Signe évident d'anxiété. Avait-elle au moins déjà assisté à une audience avant aujourd'hui ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà plaidé devant le Magenmagot ? Chuchota-t-il à son attention.

Hermione, horrifiée de l'entendre ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il n'y était pas autorisé, le foudroya du regard. Qu'il se la ferme cette andouille. Il était déjà mal parti avec l'accusation qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, cela ne servait à rien de s'attirer en plus les foudres des juges. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas de remarque. Le Président Sorcier prit alors la parole, faisant taire les quelques murmures qui bourdonnaient encore dans la salle.

\- Bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui présents pour statuer sur la peine incombant au prisonnier HI482 – Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier frissonna presque en entendant son matricule et son nom prononcés de la sorte. D'une façon tellement acerbe. Il devina aisément tout le bien que pensait ce vieil homme à son sujet, rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

\- Il est condamné pour avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort pendant presque trente ans, accomplissant toutes sortes d'horreurs en prétextant obéir à ses ordres. N'ayant pas de preuve matérielle pour ces actes, il sera principalement jugé pour le meurtre d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Il marqua évidemment une pause, comme s'il désirait accentuer les faits.

\- Bénéficiant d'un procès équitable comme n'importe quel sorcier anglais, il est représenté par Maître Hermione Granger, son avocate commise d'office.

Severus aurait parié apercevoir des sourires ironiques lorsque cet homme prononça le mot « équitable ». Si ces crétins avaient voté pour l'établissement de procès équitables pour les Mangemorts, pourquoi se comporter de la sorte une fois qu'on leur demandait de les juger ? Idiots.

\- Comme tous les meurtres commis par des Mangemorts, la peine est celle du Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais bien qu'il soit rare qu'elle aboutisse, j'en fais la requête pour ce présent cas.

Il y eut quelques mouvements, faibles applaudissements et cris de joie dans l'assemblée. Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites, se laissant gagner par cette ambiance angoissante qui l'entourait. Cela devenait légèrement stressant. Ces sorciers demandaient la peine de mort. Ils demandaient _sa_ mort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger et pria pour qu'elle le sorte de là. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte vivant, il n'avait pas envie de mourir dans ces conditions par Merlin ! Il avait survécu à deux guerres, aux horreurs de son Maître et aux exigences d'Albus. Hors de question de mourir embrassé par une bestiole écœurante. Mais en sachant qu'elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois le voir, pour le frapper…Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Comment pourrait-elle établir la moindre défense sans savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit où il avait tué Dumbledore ? Et puis même toute l'histoire dans son ensemble.

\- Maître Granger, je vous laisse la parole, reprit le vieux sorcier.

Les bruits cessèrent, tous braquèrent leur regard sur cette jeune femme qui était debout, à côté de son client. Hermione sentait sa gorge se dessécher. Cette situation était impressionnante. Être face à tous ces sorciers, devant défendre l'indéfendable. Elle n'appréciait guère toute cette attention subite.

La Lionne parvint néanmoins à avancer de quelques pas, se rapprochant du Président du Magenmagot. Elle serra ses petits poings, se donnant du courage. Hermione se racla la gorge, puis fixa le regard de celui qui dirigeait cette audience. Elle allait y arriver…

\- Je demande le report de l'audience.

Sa voix fut davantage un murmure qu'autre chose. Tant et si bien que personne ne parut comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Même Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi cette gourde jouait. Ne pouvait-elle pas se comporter dignement ? Avoir un peu plus d'assurance et de ténacité ? Il avait l'impression d'être défendu par un mollasson comme Londubat.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter de façon plus intelligible je vous prie, intervint le Président Sorcier.

\- Je demande le report de l'audience, répéta-t-elle en conservant son air déterminé sur le visage avec une voix plus forte et sûre.

Plusieurs contestations se firent entendre dans la salle.

\- Un report ? Quel culot ! Se permit le bras droit du Président.

\- Et vous avez attendu aujourd'hui pour formuler une pareille requête ?! Enchaîna sa voisine.

\- Hors de question !

\- Qu'on le condamne au Baiser !

\- Mais qu'il crève par Merlin !

Severus observait son avocate. Il l'avait mal jugée, il le reconnaissait. Elle était toujours debout, face à la tribune, ne se laissant pas démonter par toutes ces répliques. Sacrément culottée cette Gryffondor…Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de report d'audience ? Bien qu'il soit de tout cœur avec elle pour sa défense, il comprenait parfaitement l'indignation des juges. Avait-elle seulement le droit de formuler une pareille demande en plein procès ?

Le Président Sorcier mit fin à toute cette mascarade. Il frappa son marteau en bois contre son socle pour réclamer la fin de ces nombreuses exclamations qui fusaient dans le tribunal. Aussitôt, la pièce se retrouva plongée dans un profond silence, inquiétant. Il fixa cette jeune avocate audacieuse.

\- Et sous quel fondement vous basez-vous Maître ? Demanda le Président Sorcier.

\- L'article 7544-2 alinéa 3 de la Charte des Droits du Magenmagot.

Un léger sourire glissa sur les lèvres de l'accusé. Il reconnaissait bien là son ancienne élève. Miss-je-sais-tout dans toute sa splendeur ! Une vraie emmerdeuse. La situation commençait à l'amuser. Surtout lorsqu'il vit tous ces sorciers en émoi face à l'énonciation si précise d'un article de la Charte qu'ils devaient normalement connaître. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on leur citait un article de manière aussi détaillée.

Le vieil homme se pinça les arêtes du nez, sentant que ce procès n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il le pensait. S'attendait-elle a ce qu'ils connaissent les milliers d'articles par cœur ?!

\- Pouvez-vous, je vous prie, préciser les choses ? Lança-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- L'article dispose que si un accusé se fait représenter par une autre personne, comme un avocat commis d'office, et que cette personne n'est plus en mesure d'assurer son rôle pour une raison extérieure à sa volonté, alors la personne qui la remplace bénéficie du même délai d'instruction afin d'établir la défense de l'accusé. Mon prédécesseur ayant eut une année pour se préparer, je ne demanderai qu'un mois supplémentaire.

Nouveau brouhaha dans l'assemblée.

Son argument fit mouche. Ils étaient tous interloqués, n'ayant pas encore connu ce genre de situation. Jamais personne ne s'était permis de demander un report d'audience avec cet article. Qui lisait la Charte jusqu'à la fin pour la connaitre par cœur dans les moindres détails ?! Il n'y avait qu'elle, évidemment. Et pourquoi voulait-elle absolument sauver la peau de cette crapule ?! Il était l'assassin du grand Dumbledore. Il méritait de mourir.

S'il pouvait, Severus rirait aux éclats. Le Président Sorcier était tellement dépassé par cette annonce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Et tous les autres papotaient dans leur coin en essayant de savoir si une telle chose pouvait être accordée.

\- Silence !

Le bruit continua de perturber l'audience.

\- J'ai dit SILENCE !

Le silence revint brutalement, manquant de faire tomber les plus âgés de leur perchoir.

\- Je demande la suspension de l'audience afin que le Magenmagot statue sur cette demande inattendue. Et qu'on m'apporte un exemplaire de la Charte !

Hermione sentit ses poumons se remplir à nouveau d'air en voyant tous les sorciers se lever pour se retirer dans une pièce annexe. Elle était soulagée. Cela avait fonctionné. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune défense, elle pourrait peut-être réussir à gagner du temps pour se pencher réellement sur ce cas. Diantre, cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais elle avait l'impression de refaire un examen de cinq heures. Son cerveau était en ébullition, prêt à parer la moindre critique. Mais c'était bon, elle avait réussi, les juges partaient réfléchir à cette demande.

Elle devait désormais attendre le retour de l'assemblée. La jeune femme se retourna donc vers son client. L'Auror qui le surveillait était toujours présent. Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui attira son attention. Oui, quelqu'un qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

\- Malefoy…, murmura-t-elle surprise, tout en avançant dans sa direction.

* * *

Bah oui, j'ai coupé l'audience en deux. Ça serait trop facile sinon ! Hermione, même si elle ne peut pas encadrer Rogue, n'est quand même pas venue les mains dans les poches. Elle a renvoyé touuuuut le Magenmagot, elle est maligne cette petite.  
Et Malefoy. Que fait-il ici selon vous ? Il va demander quelque chose à Hermione...mais quoi ? Hinhin. Si vous trouvez, je m'incline devant vous ! (virtuellement, mais croix de bois, croix de fer ; je le ferai ahaha).

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire et je vous remercie de la suivre, ça me fait plaisir. Et sinon, on se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, le cinquième.  
Bonne soirée !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir,  
Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, mais je n'y suis pour rien (non, non, non). Problèmes de connexion internet ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, voilà la suite. Souvenez-vous, Hermione est au procès avec Rogue, elle sort un article perdu dans la Charte pour demander le report de l'audience pour gagner du temps. Les juges partent vérifier et Malefoy entre dans la salle. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?  
Liiiiisez :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

\- Malefoy…, murmura-t-elle surprise, tout en avançant dans sa direction.

L'ancien Serpent vint à sa rencontre, d'un pas assuré.

\- Il paraît que l'avocate de Rogue vient de renvoyer le Magenmagot entier pour qu'il révise sa Charte ? Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Étant journaliste, je viens vérifier si cela est correct…

Il fit mine d'observer la salle, tournant sur lui-même, avant de replanter son regard sur la Lionne.

\- On dirait bien, oui…Je pense que je tiens mon article pour la Gazette de demain…

Il avait cette espèce d'air satisfait qui trônait sur son visage, presque provocateur.

Une attitude qui énerva Hermione, surtout après ce qu'il avait déjà écrit à son sujet.

\- Je t'interdis d'écrire quoique se soit Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

\- Et au nom de quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Cette sale fouine avait raison. Comment pourrait-elle éviter qu'il écrive ses stupidités ? Il possédait une entière liberté grâce à son métier. Résignée, elle croisa les bras contre son torse, sans pour autant baisser les yeux devant lui.

\- C'est une audience à huit-clos, alors déguerpis. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- L'audience est suspendue, les portes sont ouvertes et donc…je peux entrer.

Par Merlin ! Elle allait le gifler.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce sale gosse de riche. Il arrivait toujours à faire fondre sa patience pourtant résistante. La jeune femme serra les dents, s'empêchant de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter ensuite. Ils étaient tout de même dans le Magenmagot. Entourés de plusieurs témoins potentiels…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?!

Un rictus déforma son visage, le rendant plus…tête-à-claque qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y avait bien Strongulot sous roche. Et Hermione s'attendait au pire, venant de lui.

\- Je veux que tu t'occupes de ma mère.

Sa mère ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se repassant sa phrase dans sa tête.

S'occuper de sa mère. C'est-à-dire ?!

Voyant qu'elle ne percutait absolument pas, Drago précisa les choses.

\- Je veux que tu la sortes d'Azkaban.

Hermione renifla rageusement.

\- Certainement pas…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que…Je n'en ressens pas l'envie ? Lança-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

\- Ah, parce que tu as eu envie de t'occuper de _lui_ ?

Drago lança un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui évidemment, écoutait tout de leur conversation. Il ne put d'ailleurs se retenir plus longtemps d'intervenir.

\- Parlez sur un autre ton Malefoy. N'oubliez-pas pourquoi je me retrouve sur ce fauteuil, dans ce tribunal.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Son regard se reposa sur le jeune blond, qui parut décontenancé l'espace d'un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son air hautain.

L'avocate se plaça devant Rogue, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Le concerné resta impassible.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que votre phrase empestait les sous-entendus ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Granger, intervint Drago.

La Lionne s'apprêtait à rétorquer, n'appréciant pas ces manigances entre les deux Serpents, lorsque l'huissier sorcier fit son entrée. Les juges allaient revenir et décider s'il y aurait report ou non de l'audience. Le sorcier fit sortir les personnes qui n'étaient pas en droit d'assister au procès, puis il reprit sa place, près de la greffière qui préparait déjà sa plume à papote.

Hermione sentit son estomac se serrer.

Ses yeux noisettes fixaient cette étroite porte par laquelle tous les membres du Magenmagot allaient apparaître. Si elle réussissait, ça marquerait la jurisprudence sorcière. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé utiliser cet article.

Les secondes paraissaient être des heures ! Nom d'une Licorne. C'était pire que d'attendre les résultats de ses examens. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, stressée par l'issue de cette audience.

Allait-elle être dans ce même état pour tous ses dossiers ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans une telle situation pour _lui_ ?

Hermione lui lança un regard en coin. Il paraissait quand même inquiet…Mais Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être mal fagoté. Elle se promit de lui trouver autre chose si jamais elle obtenait le report d'audience. Il était vraiment trop pathétique avec son pyjama rayé, sa barbe et ses cheveux crasseux.

Un vrai plouc.

Elle cessa ses rêveries lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Instinctivement, elle se tint droite comme un « i », son regard glissant sur chacun des juges. Ils paraissaient mécontents. Ah non. En voilà certains qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Et d'autres gardaient un air insondable. Comment deviner quel allait être le verdict ?!

La Gryffondor patienta calmement, ne quittant pas des yeux le Président Sorcier qui paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer ce silence pesant. Il venait à peine de s'assoir. Il fallait évidemment qu'il remette en place sa longue toge, son petit marteau en bois, puis son socle.

Quand enfin, il daigna lever la tête vers elle. Hermione faillit frissonner en voyant ce regard dur. Était-ce un mauvais signe ? Elle voulait savoir. Qu'importe l'issue, il fallait qu'il parle et se prononce sur sa requête.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son pouls s'accélérait, raisonnant dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient moites à force de les tripoter dans son dos et son estomac, Diantre il était comme entortillé.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son _client_. Il n'en menait pas large non plus. Bien qu'il tente de conserver un air indéchiffrable, son regard trahissait son anxiété.

\- La séance reprend !

Tous deux sursautèrent légèrement à ces trois mots. Ils étaient sortis si brutalement, qu'ils en surprirent plus d'un dans la salle. Hermione reporta son attention sur ce vieux sorcier, espérant qu'il aille droit au but.

\- Nous avons consulté la Charte et trouvé ledit article.

Était-il obligé de marquer une pause après chacune de ses phrases ?

\- Il est effectivement possible de demander un report d'audience, dans un pareil cas. C'est pourquoi…

Severus crut sentir son cœur cesser de battre à ce nouveau suspense. Ses deux oreilles étaient tendues vers cet homme, ses yeux ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

\- …J'accède à votre requête : l'audience est reportée.

Ses deux globes oculaires sortirent de leurs orbites.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son de sortit. Avait-elle réussi ? Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il statuait en sa faveur ? Severus crut rêver.

\- Toutefois…, intervint de nouveau le Président du Magenmagot.

Hum. Évidemment, c'était trop beau.

\- …Ce délai n'est pas d'un mois. Je ne tiens pas à faire traîner les choses dans le temps, c'est pourquoi je reporte la présente audience à la semaine prochaine !

Il frappa bruyamment son marteau contre le socle, marquant sa décision.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, tandis que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers le prisonnier. Hermione sentit un poids disparaitre. Elle avait réussi ! Certes, elle ne disposait que d'une semaine pour trouver une défense. Mais elle avait néanmoins obtenu ce qu'elle désirait : le report de l'audience. Fière de sa réussite, la Lionne se tourna pour faire face à Rogue. Ce dernier avait déjà été mis debout par l'Auror qui était prêt à l'emmener avec lui. Il ne lui accorda aucun sourire, aucun mot, pas un même merci.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Hermione n'attendait pas ce genre de chose de sa part, de toute façon. Elle se félicitait néanmoins d'avoir réussi à faire disparaitre son anxiété dans son regard, le laissant à nouveau afficher cet air orgueilleux qu'elle lui connaissait.

Silencieusement, ils sortirent tous les trois du Magenmagot.

Évidemment, plusieurs journalistes charognards attendaient devant les deux grosses portes. Ils évitèrent tout commentaire, se contentant d'avancer jusqu'au Département des Aurors. Hermione ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de lancer un sourire goguenard au blondinet qui était adossé contre un mur, un carnet et un stylo en mains. Elle apprécia l'air irrité qu'elle vit dans ses deux perles grises. Il aurait effectivement de quoi écrire dans sa foutue feuille de choux pour l'édition de demain.

Mais lorsque le lendemain arriva, Hermione aurait pu étriper cette fouine à mains nues. Ce vil Serpent avait effectivement pondu son article. Folle de rage, elle piétinait désormais dans son salon en faisant les cents pas, la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains. Elle relisait une énième fois ces mêmes lignes, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

_« __**L'avocate du Diable**__** !**_

_Hier, en fin d'après-midi, se déroulait le premier procès équitable des Mangemorts. Et quel procès ! Le Magenmagot commençait avec Severus Rogue, l'assassin du dévoué et regretté Albus Dumbledore._

_Ce sorcier était représenté par Hermione Granger, son avocate commis d'office. Cette jeune avocate n'avait encore participé à aucun procès. Mais pourtant, alors que l'audience venait à peine de débuter, elle demanda à l'Assemblée le report de l'audience. Elle s'était apparemment basée sur un article de la Charte des Droits du Magenmagot. _

_Interloqués, nos braves juges durent suspendre précipitamment l'audience pour statuer sur cette demande impromptue. Cette avocate, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, a tout bonnement renvoyé l'ensemble du Magenmagot pour leur faire réviser leurs cours de droit. Du jamais vu ! Personne ne s'était encore permis cette audace._

_Mais pourquoi se donne-t-elle autant de mal pour sauver les fesses de ce Mangemort ? Ne doit-il pas payer pour le meurtre qu'il a commis ? Est-ce là l'image que nous voulons donner à nos concitoyens ? Tuez donc, Hermione Granger se fera un plaisir de sauver votre peau de criminel ! _

_Inutile de préciser que cette avocate a eu raison. Le Magenmagot a reporté le procès à une semaine, durée pendant laquelle la sorcière doit préparer une défense pour son client. Comptez sur nous pour vous informer chaque jour de l'évolution de ce procès, dont nous espérons tous la même fin. _

_D.M. »_

Oh elle allait l'attraper, l'attacher et le brûler !

Saleté ! Imbécile !

Hermione balança le journal dans la cheminée. Comment avait-il pu écrire ces sornettes ? Par Merlin ! Il l'avait surnommée _« l'avocate du Diable »_. Tout le monde allait désormais croire qu'elle désirait sauver la peau de cette horrible crapule. Plus personne ne la croira quand elle expliquera qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ce dossier, c'était son patron qui lui avait donné voyons.

Son patron.

Celui-là devait sûrement faire une crise cardiaque en ce moment même, s'il lisait la Gazette. Elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Ce type était bien trop préoccupé par son image et son poste. Et évidemment, cette histoire allait lui retomber dessus. Mais elle n'avait pas choisi ce cas…Et elle n'était pas à l'origine de cet article stupide. Et puis, Hermione ne faisait que son travail, le minimum certes, mais elle le faisait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se contenter d'attendre la date fatidique, pour aller demander au Magenmagot d'envoyer Rogue aux Détraqueurs.

Sa conscience ne le lui permettait pas. Même si elle le souhaitait plus que tout, Hermione avait des principes et elle ne pouvait pas y déroger.

La Lionne se dépêcha d'aller se préparer pour le bureau, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une seule minute de retard aujourd'hui. McFaimor l'attendait sans aucun doute au tournant.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. A peine avait-elle transplané au Ministère de la Magie, que tous les regards la fixaient dans les couloirs à mesure qu'ils la reconnaissaient. Des murmures, des chuchotements voilà ce à quoi elle eut droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne son bureau dans le Département de la Justice. Mais là, les choses ne s'arrangèrent nullement. Ses collègues s'arrêtaient sur son passage, la dévisageant comme si elle était Rogue en personne. Sans doute l'effet de ce surnom pitoyable dont Malefoy l'avait affligée. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester celui-là. Et après il espérait qu'elle s'occupe de faire sortir sa chère maman ? Non mais, il pouvait toujours mourir la bouche grande ouverte. Hors de question ! Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Serrant les dents, la jeune femme parvint enfin à son bureau. Elle posa négligemment ses affaires, puis se vautra dans son fauteuil. Et juste quelques secondes plus tard, un homme fit irruption à sa porte. Petit, boudiné dans son costume sombre, roux et le regard irrité. McFaimor, bien sûr.

\- Granger, annonça-t-il d'une voix horriblement froide. Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous jouer je vous prie ?

Il avança vers son bureau, tout en exposant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et poursuivit de cette même voix placide.

\- Imaginez-vous qu'elle fut ma colère lorsque j'ai lu cet article. Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! Renvoyer le Magenmagot réviser sa Charte ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! N'avez-vous pas compris que personne ne souhaite voir cet homme les mains libres ? Qu'il aille pourrir en enfer pour les crimes qu'il a commis, c'est un MANGEMORT !

Voilà qu'il criait maintenant. Les autres employés les observaient, comme des abeilles autour d'une fleur emplie de nectar. Hermione ferma quelques secondes les yeux, se retenant d'exploser à son tour.

\- Vous allez arrêter votre petit jeu Granger. Il est hors de question que l'on salisse l'image du Département de la Justice par votre faute !

\- Et que me conseillez-vous de faire alors, monsieur ? Osa-t-elle demander calmement.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait répondre. Mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Vous ne faites plus rien. Rentrez chez vous et contentez-vous de vous présenter la semaine prochaine au procès.

Il avait dit cela sans ciller. Ses petits yeux l'observaient silencieusement, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? N'était-il pas à la tête de ce Département ? C'était honteux. Même s'il s'agissait de la pire ordure qu'il soit, il ne pouvait pas le condamner d'avance. Ils avaient prêté serment de mettre de côté leurs ressentis, pour défendre leurs cas de manière objective. Et ce McFaimor lui conseillait de ne rien faire ?! Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais elle ne rêvait pas. Cet homme était dépourvu de principe et de conscience professionnelle. S'apercevant qu'il attendait toujours une réponse, la jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Très bien, je ne ferai rien jusqu'au procès.

Ravi de voir qu'il avait eu raison d'elle assez facilement, il lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

\- Bien. Déguerpissez d'ici, que je ne vous revois plus dans les parages jusqu'au procès !

Et il disparut. Aussitôt, tout le monde fit mine de reprendre ses activités, comme s'ils n'avaient rien écouté de la conversation. Une belle bande d'hypocrites. Hermione tombait des nues. Elle s'était toujours faite une image prestigieuse de ce Département. La sorcière avait voulu faire du droit pour combattre l'injustice et que constatait-elle ? Que le chef de la Justice Magique était le pire des pourris. Il ne se souciait que de ses fesses et de l'image de son Département. Les procès étaient joués d'avance, les accusés tous condamnés à mort. Ou du moins, en ce qui concernait la flopée de procès pour les Mangemorts attrapés pendant la Guerre.

Elle venait de lui assurer qu'elle ne ferait rien, mais l'attitude de cet homme lui donnait tout bonnement l'envie de faire l'inverse. La Lionne allait établir une défense pour Rogue, et le sortir de son trou. Foi de Gryffondor. Même si elle haïssait toujours ce Mangemort. McFaimor ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire son devoir d'avocate jusqu'au bout. Déterminée, la jeune femme parcourut le dossier de son ancien professeur, cherchant l'endroit où il vivait. Elle n'en vit qu'une. Impasse du Tisseur, Londres. Impasse du Tisseur…Ce n'était pas les vieux quartiers pauvres de Londres ? Entièrement moldus, ils abritaient les ouvriers d'usines qui étaient désormais fermées.

Mais cette adressée était barrée. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y habitait plus, ou qu'elle avait été détruite. Si elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Harry, les Aurors détruisaient les repères des Mangemorts lorsqu'ils les découvraient. C'était pour éviter qu'il y ait quoique se soit en rapport avec Voldemort qui ne refasse un jour surface. Une solution trop radicale selon elle.

Il avait peut-être une maison familiale ? C'était un sang-mêlé. Et d'après ce qu'elle en savait maintenant, chaque famille de sang-pur avait au moins un bien familial qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Hermione regarda donc son état civil qui était inscrit dans son dossier. _Severus Rogue, fils d'Eileen Prince et de Tobias Rogue_. Bien, mais qui était le parent moldu et celui de sang-pur ? Peut-être que c'était son p-

\- GRANGER !

La concernée décolla d'au moins dix centimètres de son fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux vers l'intrus. Encore lui, forcément.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Serait-ce son dossier ? Demanda-t-il tout en se penchant pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement c'était bien le sien. Je croyais avoir été clair Granger. Donnez-moi ça !

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de mais. Donnez-le moi et disparaissez de mon Département. Tout de suite !

La jeune femme ferma le dossier de Rogue et lui tendit, malgré elle. Hermione ne rajouta rien, mais se permit un regard noir lorsqu'elle attrapa ses affaires et passa devant lui en sortant. Sale type. Est-ce qu'il surveillait tous ses employés comme ça ou avait-elle droit à un régime de faveur ? Très bien, il voulait qu'elle parte. Elle allait partir ! Mais sûrement pas chez elle. Hermione déambula dans le Ministère, jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle rentra dans l'âtre de la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

\- Gringotts.

Des flammes vertes la consumèrent, l'emportant dans un tourbillon rapide. Elle réapparut dans une cheminée, bien plus étroite et poussiéreuse. La banque des sorciers. La sorcière dépoussiéra sa cape et se dirigea vers les guichets. Un brouhaha s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Des Gobelins tamponnaient, écrivaient, couinaient et certains se déplaçaient même en chariots à roulettes. Ces petites bêtes étaient aussi bruyantes que des Mandragores. Elle remercia Merlin de constater que les sorciers présents devant les guichets étaient bien trop occupés par leurs petites affaires pour remarquer sa présence. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Si jamais McFaimor apprenait qu'elle était venue ici, elle allait être renvoyée sur le champ. Ou du moins, après le procès.

Pressant le pas, Hermione avança jusqu'à un guichet de libre. Aussitôt, la créature se pencha davantage en avant pour observer sa cliente.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui sous-entendait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût.

\- Vous me reconnaissez ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle ne venait que rarement dans cette banque et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir déjà eu à faire avec lui.

\- Je suis peut-être un Gobelin Mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas illettré, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Bien. Il ne la connaissait que par ce qu'il avait lu sur elle. Autant dire qu'il était au courant pour la feuille de choux de ce matin. Agacée en repensant au surnom pitoyable dont Malefoy l'avait qualifiée, Hermione s'approcha du comptoir.

\- J'aimerai savoir si Monsieur Rogue a un compte à Gringotts, révéla-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas vous renseigner sur une autre personne que vous, Mademoiselle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas faire du zèle pour si peu ? Elle ne voulait pas retirer de l'argent ou savoir combien de gaillons il possédait.

\- Mais je suis son avocate, vous savez très bien qu'il est à Azkaban. Je le représente pour défendre ses intérêts. Je vous prierais de me renseigner sur son cas, dans la mesure du possible, s'il vous plait.

Elle avait pris un visage des plus sérieux et une voix très professionnelle. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque le Gobelin se dandina sur son escabeau.

\- Il a effectivement un compte ici. Je ne vous accorde qu'un seul renseignement supplémentaire Mademoiselle, la prévint-il.

\- Quelle est l'adresse inscrite pour ce compte ?

Il la jaugea du regard durant quelques secondes. Finalement, il répondit à sa question.

\- Manoir Prince, près de Salisbury dans le Wiltshire.

\- Merci, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la banque. Elle avait désormais une adresse. Le Wiltshire. Ce n'était pas là qu'il y avait également le manoir des Malefoy ? Hum, si. Apparemment le repère des sang-purs de Serpentard. Sans perdre de temps et avant que quelqu'un ne la fixe de trop près, la Rouge t Or transplana à Salisbury. Elle se retrouva à l'entrée de la petite ville. Ne sachant pas sur qui elle tomberait, elle préféra transformer sa cape en veste moldue. Inutile d'avoir davantage d'ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait McFaimor sur le dos, cela suffisait.

Bien, et maintenant comment savoir où était ce manoir ? Si ça se trouve, il était assez éloigné de la ville. Comment irait-elle jusque là-bas ?

* * *

Ahhhh, nous avançons enfin dans cette histoire !

Pour me faire pardonner du retard (involontaire voyons aha), je vous posterai rapidement ce chapitre 6. Je vous remercie de lire cette histoire, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à commenter :D A très bientôt, promis.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde,  
Comme convenu : le chapitre 6 ! Hermione se lance à la recherche du manoir Prince. Et si elle le trouve, quelles surprises l'attendent ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Trouver un manoir lui avait paru simple. Au début du moins.

Hermione avait passé des heures à déambuler dans cette ville qu'elle connaissait désormais comme sa poche. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa que des moldus. A croire que les sorciers avaient déserté les lieux. Elle faillit abandonner toute cette mascarade. Pourquoi se donnait-elle autant de mal ? Son patron lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire et voilà qu'elle cherchait la maison familiale des Prince. Une partie d'elle-même avait envie de renoncer, rentrer chez elle et profiter de sa semaine sabbatique. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de trouver ce manoir. Après tout, c'était là que vivait Rogue et Hermione se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Ça serait toujours mieux que cette pitoyable cellule dans laquelle elle l'avait vu la dernière fois.

Heureusement pour elle, la sorcière avait croisé un vieux moldu qui comprit de quelle bâtisse elle parlait. Un très beau manoir, inhabité, qui appartiendrait à un riche londonien. Hum, oui, bon. Peut-être que c'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait. N'hésitant pas, elle suivait désormais le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle avait dû sortir de la ville, prendre une petite route départementale sinueuse, puis un chemin plus caillouteux. Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir choisi des chaussures plates ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'était préparée pour aller travailler. Toute cette trotte lui avait creusé l'estomac. C'était un gouffre qu'elle avait dans le ventre, tellement elle avait faim. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose à manger là-bas ? Sauf si c'était vraiment inhabité. Rogue moisissait à Azkaban depuis cinq ans. Mais avait-il remis un pied dans cette maison avant la Guerre si c'était l'Impasse du Tisseur qui figurait sur son dossier ? Elle verrait bien.

Marchant toujours sur ce chemin, elle fut rapidement en compagnie de sapins. D'énormes arbres touffus bordaient ce sentier, pas plus large qu'une voiture moldue. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient était exquise. Des petits oiseaux sifflotaient, tandis qu'une douce brise caressa ses joues rosies par la marche. C'était agréable. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle allait tomber, mais elle appréciait en tout cas le cadre. Jamais elle ne se douterait qu'il y ait la ville de Salisbury à quelques battements d'ailes d'oiseau. C'était beaucoup plus calme et bucolique. Idéal pour camoufler un manoir de sorcier. D'ailleurs, après avoir eu l'impression d'avoir traversé toute l'Angleterre à pieds, Hermione commença à distinguer un bâtiment devant elle. Accélérant le pas, elle fut rapidement à destination. Le manoir Prince.

\- Nom d'une petite licorne ! S'étonna-t-elle.

C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Les sapins entouraient la bâtisse, la cachant de la route départementale. Devant elle, il y avait une sorte de petite place qui menait aux quelques marches d'entrée. Des buis habillaient tout le pourtour du manoir. Ce dernier, de taille raisonnable mais certes plus petit que celui des Malefoy, était fait de pierres grises. Le mur principal était couvert à moitié par du lierre, lui donnant un aspect chaleureux. Très classique, il avait toutefois de nombreux renfoncements, avec une multitude de fenêtres et un toit très pentu. Aucun doute qu'il devait être agréable d'y habiter.

Et alors qu'elle avait le nez en l'air à observer les moindres détails, elle ne vit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle ne vit pas non plus son habitant pointer son doigt vers elle.

\- _Saucissonus_ !

Aussitôt, la jeune femme tomba à terre. Une ficelle avait attaché ses pieds, remontant le long de ses jambes jusqu'à emprisonner également ses bras. Elle était aussi liée qu'un saucisson. Quelle imbécile. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé sa baguette à la main ? La voilà offerte à son assaillant. Se dandinant par terre, elle parvint à se retourner pour affronter celui qui l'avait attaquée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se retrouvant face à un elfe.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La créature se rapprocha d'elle, descendant comme elle le put les marches légèrement trop hautes pour sa petite taille. Il avait des courtes oreilles pointues, un long nez droit, des gros yeux globuleux d'une extrême clarté. Ils étaient aussi bleus que le ciel de printemps qu'ils avaient. Il portait ce qui devait être un short gris, ainsi qu'une sorte de chemise noire. Un elfe vêtu, voilà qui était étonnant. Il posa son regard méfiant sur elle, la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est plutôt à vous de dire qui vous êtes Mademoiselle…, rétorqua l'elfe.

Il plissa les yeux, fronça le front tout en fixant son visage. C'était comme s'il avait une idée en tête, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir.

\- …Mademoiselle Granger ?! Poursuivit-il de sa voix prudente.

A croire qu'elle était très célèbre chez les créatures aujourd'hui.

\- Durenn vous a vu dans le journal cette semaine. Et il a aussi lu l'article de ce matin…, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Encore cette maudite Gazette qui la poursuivait. Une minute. Depuis quand les elfes lisaient le journal ?

\- Et qui habite ici Durenn ? Le questionna-t-elle en espérant ne pas être chez un autre Serpentard Mangemort comme la famille Nott ou Goyle.

\- Durenn est l'elfe des Prince, Mademoiselle, répondit-il fièrement.

Hermione poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle était au bon endroit. Mais un détail la chiffonna.

\- Vous êtes tout seul Durenn ? Depuis que Rogue est à Azkaban ?

\- Oui, Durenn est seul depuis au moins sept ans. Le maître n'a plus de famille, il n'y a plus que Durenn pour tenir le manoir en état.

\- Mais vous accueillez tous les visiteurs de la même façon, en les ligotant ? S'interrogea Hermione, en tentant une nouvelle fois d'échapper au sortilège mais en vain.

\- Oui. Le maître gardait un sortilège de confusion sur le manoir, mais Durenn n'est qu'un elfe. Il ne peut pas faire pareil, alors il est obligé de vider la tête des curieux qui passent…

Vider la tête ? Hermione espéra qu'il parlait du sortilège d'oubliettes et pas d'autres choses. Son maître était tout de même Mangemort, adepte de la Magie Noire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre à son elfe pour protéger sa propriété en son absence. Bon, peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui proposer une solution. Il semblait assez sympathique. Peut-être moins enthousiaste que Dobby l'était, mais déjà plus cordial que le bougre de Kreattur.

\- Durenn, si vous voulez bien me libérer et me faire entrer, je remettrais en place le sortilège, lança-t-elle en fixant ses perles bleutées.

Il parut hésiter.

\- Le maître a interdit à Durenn de faire entrer des étrangers dans le manoir…

\- Mais je suis son avocate. Je suis là pour aider votre maître, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix diplomate.

\- Aider le maître ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs vous pourrez même m'être d'une grande utilité Durenn, vous connaissez mieux que personne Rogue.

\- Oh que oui. Durenn a vu naître le maître, il est à son service depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il l'avait vu naître ? Hermione réprima un frisson en pensant qu'elle allait entrer dans l'antre de cette crapule. A quoi cela ressemblait ? Elle ne s'était déjà pas attendue à un manoir de ce genre. Pourquoi était-il aussi détestable s'il avait grandi dans ces lieux ? Il était vraiment trop étrange pour elle. Et bien trop assassin surtout. Fixant toujours l'elfe, elle attendait qu'il veuille bien se décider. Finalement, dans un claquement de doigts, il leva le sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé. Ravie, Hermione se remit sur pieds et dépoussiéra sa veste. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et se tourna vers la longue allée qu'elle avait empruntée. Concentrée, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux tout en murmurant une formule. Il fallait qu'elle lance le sortilège de confusion de manière assez puissante afin qu'il englobe toute la propriété, mais tout en laissant l'accès libre aux personnes qui désiraient réellement rejoindre ce lieu. Comme elle par exemple. Ou Rogue. S'il sortait vivant de son prochain procès…

Un faible sourire glissa sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, alors qu'elle rangeait sa baguette. Le sort était en place. Hermione se retourna, faisant face à l'elfe qui était apparemment ravi.

\- Durenn vous remercie Mademoiselle. Vous avez déjà mangé ?

A cette simple question, son estomac grogna comme un grizzli en rut. Il était quatorze heures passé et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déjeuner. L'elfe le devina et tourna les talons vers l'entrée restée ouverte.

\- Venez Mademoiselle Granger, Durenn va vous préparer quelque chose.

Vraiment ? Elle allait réellement suivre l'elfe de Rogue ? Dans sa maison ? C'était peut-être un piège. Un Mangemort rescapé l'attendait derrière la porte, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour la torturer. Hermione frissonna. Non, non, non. Il n'y avait plus de Mangemort…Gardant toutefois sa baguette en main dans la poche de sa veste, elle s'avança prudemment en suivant la créature. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle, lui laissant le loisir d'observer les lieux. Ce hall était spacieux, fleuri. Quelques tableaux lui firent un signe de la main, l'accueillant chaleureusement. Plus loin devant elle, se trouvait un très bel escalier de marbre rose. Très élégant. Elle voulut s'attarder davantage sur chaque recoin, mais Durenn était déjà parti vers le couloir de droite. Tout en le suivant, la Lionne jeta des coups d'œil sur ces portraits qui habillaient les murs de ce couloir. Serait-ce les Prince ? Sûrement. Ils n'allaient évidemment pas afficher des têtes de sorciers inconnus, juste pour leurs beaux yeux.

Apparemment, ils étaient accrochés par ordre chronologique, du plus ancien au plus récent. Ces peintures étaient très réalistes, mais moldues. Elles ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas. Il ne s'agissait que de simples représentations. L'une d'entre elles l'interloqua. Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler. Cette femme était très belle. Un visage ovale, doux, avec une peau pâle qui faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir son regard sombre, profond. C'était comme si elle se perdait dans ces abysses. Et ses longs cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, dégageant une beauté naturelle.

\- Elle était jolie n'est-ce pas ?

Cessant de fixer cette toile, Hermione se tourna vers l'elfe.

\- Oui, très. Qui était-elle ?

\- La mère de mon maître, Madame Eileen Prince, répondit-il avec ce brin de fierté dans la voix. C'était elle qui avait voulu que Durenn soit habillé pour la servir.

\- Une brave femme dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle en retournant la tête pour l'observer à nouveau.

\- Et là, c'est Monsieur Rogue, mon maître.

Hermione frémit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son portrait. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir en face d'elle, c'était beaucoup trop réaliste. Il avait le même regard que sa mère, mais avec cet air dangereux, menaçant en plus. Rogue lui ressemblait énormément. Les cheveux, les yeux, et cette blancheur de peau. Oui, aucun doute qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Il n'y avait que son nez et son sourire, qu'il avait sans doute hérités de son père, qui étaient différents. Son sourire était trop arrogant, moqueur et suffisant. Hum, oui. C'était bien Rogue dans toute sa splendeur. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels à cette pensée, avant de constater que son petit guide disparaissait au fond du couloir, derrière une porte. Non mais était-il si pressé de cuisiner ? Il pourrait l'attendre.

Pestant contre ces Prince, la jeune femme se dépêcha de rattraper Durenn qui s'affairait déjà derrière les fourneaux d'une cuisine très bien agencée. Elle s'autorisa à s'assoir à la table qui ne comportait que deux chaises. Étrange. Ce manoir faisait dans la démesure, mais pas en ce qui concernait ses chaises ? D'ici à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle n'était _que_ dans la cuisine utilisée par l'elfe, il n'y avait pas des kilomètres. Ce dernier lui avait concocté un délicieux cordon bleu à la dinde avec un assortiment de petits légumes verts. Un délice. Hermione ne se fit guère priée et dévora presque son assiette. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'elle dégustait son plat, l'elfe lui raconta plusieurs histoires sur ce manoir et les Prince. Il lui avait appris que cette famille était très proche de celle des Malefoy, depuis des décennies. Toutes deux de sang-pur, elles avaient espéré qu'un jour elles s'uniraient par un heureux mariage, mais en vain.

Oh Rogue avait bel et bien été choisi pour devenir le parrain de Drago, mais il n'y avait jamais eu davantage. D'ailleurs, lorsque sa mère, Eileen s'était entichée d'un pauvre moldu, cela avait été une véritable catastrophe pour sa famille. Rejetée, elle était partie vivre avec ce Tobias. N'ayant plus de vivres de la part de ses parents, ils ne vivaient que d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Enfin, c'était Tobias qui contribuait aux charges de la famille, grâce à son poste d'ouvrier dans une usine de textile. Ce moldu savait parfaitement qu'il avait épousé une sorcière et que son fils était lui aussi sorcier, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Mais d'après ce que Durenn lui avait raconté, ils vivaient de façon très modeste. Eileen avait été beaucoup trop fière et orgueilleuse pour aller demander de l'aide financière à ses parents. Un trait de famille sans doute, avait pensé Hermione.

Les jeunes années de son ancien professeur n'avaient donc pas été des plus roses. L'amour de ses parents finit par s'estomper, les rendant aigris, maussades. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, notamment en ce qui concernait les problèmes d'argent. Rogue était donc ravi de quitter cette atmosphère familiale pesante pour Poudlard. Durenn lui avait évoqué cet amour qu'il avait eu pour la mère d'Harry à cette époque. Il lui avait aussi parlé de cette rage viscérale qu'il avait pour James Potter. Évidemment, cette animosité n'avait fait qu'empirer durant les dernières années de Poudlard, puisque c'était lui qui avait conquis le cœur de Lily.

Hermione trouva que cet elfe savait réellement beaucoup de choses sur son maître. Était-ce lui qui se confiait à Durenn ? Ou est-ce que cet elfe avait suivi les jeunes années de Rogue de très près ? La créature lui avait dit qu'il était au service d'Eileen et il l'avait suivie lorsqu'elle était partie avec Tobias. Il s'occupait surtout du petit Rogue. L'elfe raconta qu'à la mort des parents de la sorcière, ils avaient déshérité leur fille au profit de leur petit-fils de sang-mêlé. Elle ne pouvait donc prétendre à rien sur l'héritage des Prince, pas même le manoir familial. Ses parents avaient même ensorcelé la propriété pour qu'elle soit interdite à leur fille. Résignée, elle avait donc demandé à Durenn de retourner au manoir pour s'en occuper jusqu'à la majorité de Severus.

Hermione trouva que ces Prince avaient été très sévère. L'elfe poursuivait ses histoires en racontant qu'il n'avait pas été ravi de se retrouver tout seul dans ce manoir. Il détestait être seul, n'ayant personne à servir. La créature avait donc décidé de rendre quelques visites à son petit maître Severus. La Gryffondor trouva cela presque touchant. Durenn se préoccupait beaucoup de Rogue et ils avaient développé un lien bien différent de celui d'elfe – maître. Il était comme un confident apparemment pour le sorcier, n'ayant personne d'autre à qui parler. Cette révélation perturba la jeune femme. Elle avait beau haïr réellement Rogue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour lui. Sa vie avait été d'une tristesse ! Des parents qui ne s'aimaient plus, se disputaient, vivaient dans la pauvreté. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule amie, et avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Sauf qu'elle en aimait un autre, son pire ennemi de Poudlard. Il avait ensuite pris la Marque pour devenir cet horrible Mangemort pathétique qui avait lâchement tué celui qui lui avait donné une seconde chance : Dumbledore. Vraiment pathétique, triste.

Et pendant toutes ces années, son seul ami était un elfe. Hermione aurait presque envie de rire rien qu'en y pensant. C'était lui qui le soignait lorsqu'il revenait mal en point de ses réunions de Mangemorts. C'était aussi lui qui protégeait le manoir et avait lancé la rumeur qu'il était occupé par un riche londonien. Il ne fallait pas que le Lord sache qu'il appartenait à Rogue, sinon il aurait sans aucun doute élu domicile là-bas et non pas chez les Malefoy. Cette crapule avait donc dissimulé ce bien, héritage des Prince, en vivant dans ce taudis miteux de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Hum, oui, cela avait été ingénieux. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'il était propriétaire d'un pareil lieu.

Hermione finit par prendre congé, lorsque l'après-midi se terminait. Ce Durenn était un vrai moulin à paroles. Après tout ce temps passé seul, il avait bien des choses à dire. D'ailleurs, il lui avait précisé qu'elle pourrait revenir quand elle le souhaitait. Hermione Granger était la bienvenue chez Severus Rogue. Merveilleux. La sorcière transplana donc jusque chez elle. Cette journée avait été vraiment étrange, et bien trop longue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche et se poser tranquillement dans son canapé moelleux pour le restant de la soirée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse abstraction de Rogue, le manoir Prince et ce Durenn ; sa tête allait exploser avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui sur lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son immeuble, elle comprit que tout n'allait pas se passer comme elle le prévoyait. Encore une fois, pensa-t-elle en pestant d'avance. Il fallait bien évidemment finir cette journée en beauté. Et quoi de mieux que d'avoir Malefoy faisant le pied de grue devant sa porte ? Si elle n'était pas aussi épuisée, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute salué par une bonne gifle. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait après le torchon qu'il avait écrit sur elle.

\- Déguerpis d'ici Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Ses yeux lui adressèrent un regard noir, ce qui paraissait l'amuser.

\- Tu as lu mon article ce matin ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quelle sale petite bouse de dragon ! Il était venu jusqu'ici rien que pour la narguer ?! Sentant son sang bouillir, elle s'approcha de lui et le fixa dangereusement.

\- Ne me tente pas, je me ferai un plaisir de te coller une droite comme celle que tu avais reçu quand on avait treize ans…

Son poing était déjà serré, prêt à l'attaque. A l'énonciation de ce mauvais souvenir, le blond perdit son sourire.

\- Si tu es revenu me parler de ta mère, tu peux toujours courir après la manière dont tu as parlé de moi dans la Gazette. Qu'elle pourrisse dans son trou ! Poursuivit-elle de cette même voix animée. Maintenant pousse-toi tu me bloques le passage.

Quelque peu désorienté par cette hargne, Drago se décala. N'hésitant pas une seconde, la Lionne ouvrit la porte et s'en alla vers l'escalier pour rejoindre son appartement. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, Hermione crut devenir folle.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas toi Malefoy…, prévient-elle sans se retourner.

Les bruits de pas recommencèrent, s'arrêtant juste derrière elle. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, pestant contre Merlin. Pourquoi cette journée ne voulait-elle pas se terminer ?

\- Je dois te parler.

Sa voix était froide, directe. Évidemment que c'était Malefoy ! Ce crétin s'était permis de la suivre jusque dans le hall de son immeuble. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire face.

\- Mets-moi ça par écrit, je le lirai demain matin dans le journal, railla-t-elle alors qu'elle gravissait les marches.

Le blond serra les dents. Cette Gryffondor était une plaie. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-elle pas ?! Bon. Oui, il était l'auteur de l'article de ce matin. Oui, c'était lui qui l'avait surnommée l'_Avocate du Diable_. Mais faisait-elle toute cette comédie pour si peu ? Il l'avait traitée de choses tellement plus dures, injurieuses et blessantes que ça. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait l'aversion qu'elle avait pour Rogue. Alors pourquoi le prenait-elle aussi personnellement ?! Cette fille était vraiment irritante. La voyant monter une à une les marches, Drago la suivit, faisant de même.

\- Je dois te parler Granger alors ne complique pas les choses, la prévint-il.

\- Tu vas me suivre longtemps comme ça ?! Parce que là ça tourne à l'obsession.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de faire ta gamine, poursuivit-il de son même air sarcastique.

\- Ma gamine ? Ma gamine ?!

Hermione s'était retournée, excédée. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi…aussi…stupide ! Il avait pondu son maudit article dans un journal lu par toute la population sorcière du pays et il trouvait qu'elle exagérait ? C'était une mauvaise blague. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Oui ta gamine. Tu pars bouder tout ça parce que je t'ai donné un nouveau surnom ? C'est vraiment pathétique.

Oh et en plus de ça il lui adressa un regard dédaigneux.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Elle resta sur celle au-dessus de laquelle il était, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que lui. Ses noisettes fixèrent silencieusement les deux perles aussi dures que de la pierre.

\- Vas te faire foutre.

Horriblement lente, sa voix disséqua chaque mot. Il en aurait presque eu la chair de poule s'il ne s'agissait pas de Granger. Mais il resta de marbre, même face au regard enragé qu'elle lui adressa. Il avait connu bien pire. Et ce n'était sûrement pas cette Rouge &amp; Or qui allait l'effrayer.

Hermione tourna les talons, fatiguée par ces Serpentards.

Mais Malefoy n'en avait pas terminé. Il lui attrapa le coude, l'empêchant de monter ces fichus escaliers. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor ne plaisantait plus. Elle réagit au quart de tour, dégainant sa baguette pour l'enfoncer dans son cou juste au niveau de sa carotide. Surpris, il la lâcha et leva les mains en l'air.

\- Tu as du mal à comprendre j'ai l'impression Malefoy. Faut-il que je te lance un Impero pour t'ordonner de quitter mon immeuble ?

Elle plissa les yeux, l'air déterminée.

\- Ce sortilège est interdit, lui rappela-t-il calmement.

Mais le fait d'avoir une baguette plantée dans son cou, tenue par Granger, l'inquiétait légèrement.

\- Oh oh oh crois-tu que cela m'arrêterait ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Baisse ta baguette Granger, lui ordonna-t-il en soutenant son regard.

\- Certainement pas. Tu vas d'abord me dire cette chose si importante qui ne peut pas attendre. Après, selon ta réponse, je verrai ce que je ferai avec ma baguette…

Était-elle sérieuse ?! Drago recula légèrement contre le mur, restant sur sa marche. Il ne quittait pas son regard, cherchant tout de même discrètement sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Mais apparemment il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait.

\- Si tu t'avises de poser un seul doigt sur ta baguette, je te préviens que je te lancerais un sort à cet endroit et ce ne sera pas ta main que je viserais.

Inutile de lui répéter une seconde fois. Le Serpent décida d'obtempérer avant que les nerfs de cette Lionne ne lâchent et qu'elle lui balance un sort.

\- Je voulais te parler de l'article…, commença-t-il d'une voix d'apparence posée.

\- Oh. Aurais-tu des remords ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement en grimaçant d'orgueil.

\- Mauvaise réponse Malefoy, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en appuyant davantage sur sa peau pâle avec sa baguette.

\- Je voulais te dire que je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit-il avant qu'elle ne prononce un quelconque sortilège.

Apparemment, cette annonce fit son effet. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione recula légèrement sa main de son cou, mais sa baguette resta pointée sur lui. Drago prit cette réaction comme un encouragement pour poursuivre.

\- Je ne choisis pas le sujet de mes articles, ni la…manière de les écrire. On m'autorise toutefois à apposer mes initiales à la fin.

\- Et ?

\- Et je voulais te prévenir que pour tout le monde ce procès est perdu d'avance, ajouta-t-il. On a déjà prévu l'article pour la prochaine audience, annonçant que Rogue reçoit le Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Tant mieux. Je me réjouis de savoir qu'au moins une _personne_ l'aura embrassé avant qu'il ne meurt.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin, moqueur.

\- Garde ces conneries pour les autres Granger, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu es bien trop…Gryffondor pour ne pas l'aider et trouver une solution…

De sa bouche, l'évocation de sa maison sonna comme un reproche. Presqu'une insulte à vrai dire. Ce qui dérangea davantage la Lionne, c'était qu'il avait raison. Elle souhaitait la mort de Rogue, mais son statut d'avocate l'empêchait de rester passive. Fatiguée de cette situation, la sorcière finit par baisser sa baguette.

\- C'est tout ? Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

\- Non. Je sais que Rogue avait une pensine, histoire de mettre ses pensées au clair. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil…

Hein ?

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, le blond tourna les talons et descendit rapidement les marches. Hermione le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble, enfin. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? N'ayant plus la force de réfléchir à quoique se soit ce soir, elle se contenta de rentrer chez elle, s'effondrant comme un Scroutt dans son canapé. Ce procès allait la rendre folle.

* * *

Alalalalalalaaaa. Quelle longue journée j'ai fait vivre à cette pauvre Hermione ! Oui, parce qu'elle avait commencé dans le précédent chapitre, souvenez-vous. Alors celui-ci vous a plu ? Malefoy n'est qu'une plume à papote qui se contente d'écrire ce qu'on lui dit. Durenn est un sacré petit elfe, très proche de son maître. Et il y a aussi cette pensine. Hermione la trouvera-t-elle ? Peut-être qu'il est temps pour elle d'apprendre certaines vérités...Vous verrez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre héhé.  
Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont encourageantes :) Et surtout merci de suivre mon histoire. A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voici la suite. Vous allez enfin savoir où cette histoire de pensine va conduire Hermione...Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Hermione hésitait.

Installée dans ce grand fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur cet objet, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'une de ses mains caressait distraitement sa bouche, tandis que sa jumelle tapotait nerveusement le rebord de ce majestueux bureau. Du chêne massif, un très beau meuble.

\- C'est un petit délit…je pourrais être poursuivie…, s'entendit-elle dire à voix haute.

\- Oui. Mais par qui ? Poursuivit-elle avant d'émettre un rire nerveux en se rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation.

Son propriétaire était en prison, personne ne pouvait la poursuivre. Mais tout de même, elle allait violer son intimité. Sur quoi allait-elle tomber ?! La Gryffondor se leva brusquement, approchant de l'objet en question. Depuis que Malefoy lui en avait parlé, cette histoire de pensine l'obsédait. Où voulait-il en venir lorsqu'il le lui avait évoqué ? Peut-être qu'elle saurait quelque chose à propos des sous-entendus qu'il avait échangé avec Rogue lors de sa dernière audience. Elle avait donc réussi à résister un jour. Durant un jour entier, l'avocate tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir de venir jusqu'ici au manoir, dans le bureau de Rogue. Tout ça pour cette pensine. Elle n'avait pas prévu de revenir aussi rapidement ici, mais qu'importe. Maintenant elle y était, à la plus grande joie de Durenn. Ce dernier avait presque couru pour la conduire dans ce bureau, ravi de rendre service.

Debout devant la pensine, Hermione caressa du bout de sa baguette ce liquide similaire à de l'eau. Devait-elle ? Toutes les fioles contenant les souvenirs de Rogue étaient méthodiquement étiquetées et rangées sur une étagère juste à hauteur de son regard. Elle reconnaissait bien là son ancien professeur de potions. Les voir ainsi, juste à porté de mains, était carrément une invitation à les saisir. Ses yeux glissaient sur ces étiquettes, découvrant des morceaux de la vie de Rogue.

_« Rentrée à Poudlard »… « Premier cours de Potions »…« Sortie à Pré-au-lard avec Lily »…« Victoire des Serpentards »…« Baiser de Bellatrix »…_

Hermione grimaça en lisant cette étiquette. Beurk, beurk et beurk. Rien que d'imaginer la scène, elle en avait la nausée.

… _« Attaque des Maraudeurs »… « Obtention des ASPIC »… « Première fois avec Bellatrix »…_

Arg. Encore cette vieille folle ?! Hermione eut le haut le cœur. Comment avait-il pu coucher avec cette sorcière ? C'était répugnant, immonde. Était-il amoureux d'elle pour conserver autant de souvenirs la concernant ? Remarque, ils allaient bien ensemble. Deux Serpents, Mangemorts, aussi horribles l'un comme l'autre. Hermione eut un léger sourire goguenard à cette pensée, tandis que ses yeux continuèrent à glisser sur ces étiquettes. Il y en avait énormément. Surtout concernant toutes les missions qu'il avait du faire pour Dumbledore, une fois qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Elle préférait ne pas les regarder, de peur de découvrir toutes les monstruosités qu'il avait sans aucun doute commises. Son regard s'arrêta sur une fiole. _« Serment Inviolable pour Drago »_. Ce crétin avait fait un Serment Inviolable ?! Hermione avait toujours pensé que les sorciers faisant ce Serment étaient dépourvus de tout sens logique. Il fallait être fou pour promettre à quelqu'un une chose, qui pouvait instantanément entraîner sa mort si on ne la réalisait pas.

Et voilà que Rogue en avait fait un, pour Malefoy qui plus est. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la chose dont il lui avait parlé il y a deux jours ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait regarder ce souvenir, juste pour s'assurer de ce qu'il contenait. La Lionne hésita quelques secondes. Elle allait réellement pénétrer dans la vie privée de Rogue en observant ses souvenirs. Mais lorsque la seconde suivante s'écoula, ses hésitations s'envolèrent et elle attrapa la fiole. Après tout, lui n'aurait sûrement pas hésité longtemps s'il était devant sa pensine à elle, alors pourquoi avoir autant de scrupule ? Elle décapsula la fiole et versa le fil argenté dans la pensine avec sa baguette, avant de plonger sa tête dedans pour y être aspirée.

Hermione se retrouva dans un décor plutôt inquiétant. Il faisait nuit, froid et elle était seule dans ce qui devait être un jardin. Elle se tourna et aperçut une très grande terrasse éclairée par de multiples torches. Plissant les yeux, la sorcière avança vers la lumière, se demandant où était donc passé Rogue dans ce souvenir. Mais à peine avait-elle rejoint la terrasse, que deux sorciers sortirent. Par réflexe, Hermione resserra son emprise sur sa baguette magique. Face à elle, il y avait Lucius Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, accompagné de Rogue.

\- Tu te rends compte Severus ? Le Maître a accordé un traitement de faveur à Drago en lui apposant la Marque si jeune. Nous avions du attendre la fin de notre septième année nous à l'époque, s'enquit le blond apparemment aux anges.

La Marque de Drago ? Était-il réellement en train de se réjouir de cet évènement ? Hermione pesta devant la stupidité de cet horrible sorcier. Si elle se souvenait bien, ce Serpentard avait reçu la Marque juste avant la rentrée de la sixième année. L'année où Rogue avait tué Dumbledore…

\- Oui, c'est vrai, rétorqua Rogue. Sais-tu quelle mission le Maître compte lui donner pour qu'il fasse ses preuves ?

\- Non, mais Queudver m'a confié que cela allait être assez important…Ce sale rat a intérêt à m'avoir dit la vérité sinon je te jure que je lui tranche sa langue bien pendue…

\- Une attention qu'il mérite amplement, renchérit Rogue.

Son acolyte lui accorda un sourire véreux. Hermione en aurait presque des frissons.

\- Je dois y aller Lucius, ajouta-t-il. Les professeurs de Poudlard doivent être présents lors d'une stupide réunion pour la sélection des étudiants…

\- Très bien, lança simplement le blond avant de tourner les talons et rentrer visiblement chez lui.

Hermione suivit du regard cet homme vêtu de noir qui fit quelques pas avant de transplaner. Il était en meilleur forme que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à Azkaban. Beaucoup plus en muscles, propre et sans cette barbe immonde de taulard.

Le décor changea brusquement lorsqu'il disparut dans un PLOP.

Elle était désormais dans un petit salon, très mal éclairé. Il y avait des livres partout, des journaux entassés dans des coins. C'était assez…miteux. La tapisserie méritait une nouvelle jeunesse, tout comme le parquet. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut son ancien professeur installé dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, occupé à lire le journal. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Était-elle à cette fameuse Impasse du Tisseur ? Hum, sûrement. Ce décor ne ressemblait en rien à une quelconque pièce de Poudlard. Elle se demanda comment il avait bien pu vivre dans ce taudis pendant toutes ces années, en sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait un délicieux manoir qui lui était destiné et qui l'attendait patiemment. Mais avant qu'elle n'en pense davantage, deux femmes se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Hermione se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des deux sœurs : Bellatrix et Narcissa.

La Lionne se décala et suivit la conversation des trois Mangemorts. Elle se déroulait sûrement quelques jours après la petite réunion qu'elle venait de voir entre Rogue et Malefoy. Narcissa expliquait à Severus que Voldemort avait confié à Drago sa première mission : tuer Dumbledore.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais su…Est-ce qu'Harry le savait ? Ou Ronald ? Par Merlin, elle devina aisément la suite de la discussion qui défilait sous ses yeux. Comme elle le pensait, Narcissa demanda à Rogue d'aider Malefoy pour sa mission, de le protéger et le cas échéant…de tuer Dumbledore à sa place. Et suite à une brillante idée de Lestrange – elle en était sûre, il fallait être stupide pour le proposer – Rogue se trouva lié à la mère de Drago par un Serment Inviolable. Il aiderait ce Serpentard, ou il mourrait. Nom d'une petite licorne ! Elle avait toujours pensé que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore pour prouver à ses petits copains Mangemorts qu'il avait toujours été de leur côté. Mais aurait-il eu d'autres motivations ? Est-ce qu'il aurait simplement tué Albus pour tenir sa parole et accessoirement sauver sa vie ?

C'était dingue, complètement dingue.

La sorcière s'extirpa de la pensine, s'appuyant toutefois à celle-ci pour se maintenir debout. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses convictions venaient de s'écrouler. Pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était forgée une opinion sur ce traitre de Rogue. Et voilà qu'un élément nouveau changeait toute la donne avec ce Serment Inviolable. Son regard s'arrêta sur une autre étiquette, la sortant de ses pensées. _« Mort de Dumbledore ». _Aucun doute n'était possible quand à son contenu. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme n'hésita pas. Il fallait qu'elle sache, et tout de suite. Après avoir versé le souvenir dans la pensine, elle y plongea.

Par la barbe de Merlin. Elle était face à Dumbledore, dans son bureau. Le revoir ainsi, après toutes ces années, était réellement perturbant. Penché sur des parchemins, il griffonnait quelques mots. Il avait l'air préoccupé, inquiet. La sorcière resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Il lui manquait tellement. Sa gentillesse, ses bonbons au citron et son extrême foi en l'avenir. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'apercevait à quel point cet homme avait compté pour elle. C'était un grand sorcier, qui avait dirigé Poudlard avec tellement de sagesse et de courage. Hermione faillit sursauter lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit bruyamment. Apparemment cela avait également surpris le vieil homme, qui leva les yeux de ses parchemins pour observer son invité.

\- Severus, dit-il calmement.

Le concerné resta debout, fixant furieusement son Directeur. Il commença ensuite à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, ne pouvant rester en place.

\- Severus, réitéra-t-il, assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait pas. Il tournait en rond, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Allons, assieds-toi tu vas finir par me donner mal au crâne à tourner comme un carrousel.

Cette dernière requête eut raison du sorcier, puisqu'il obtempéra et prit place en face de son aîné. Hermione s'approcha davantage, pour mieux voir le visage de son ancien professeur de potions. Des poches sous les yeux, des cernes, des joues creusées recouvertes d'une petite barbe, nul doute qu'il semblait las, fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie tant Severus ? S'enquit Albus en brisant enfin le silence qui s'était installé dans son bureau.

Ce dernier gigota sur son fauteuil. Étrange. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cet homme avoir une attitude aussi mal assurée. Même durant son procès, il s'était forcé à avoir cet horrible visage plein d'assurance et d'orgueil.

\- Je n'y suis pas arrivé…, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Pas arrivé à quoi ? De quoi ces deux là parlaient ?!

\- …j'ai essayé plusieurs potions, cherché dans tous mes ouvrages de magie noire et ceux de la Réserve, demandé à des contacts Mangemorts, mais rien…je n'y suis pas arrivé…

Dumbledore recula, s'adossant complètement contre son majestueux fauteuil. Il croisa ses bras, observant silencieusement le Mangemort. Son regard d'ordinaire doux et chaleureux ne pétillait plus. Il était grave, sévère. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'il allait annoncer quelque chose de tragique. Hermione pouvait même sentir cette atmosphère qui s'alourdissait autour d'eux au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie Severus, le prévint-il en essayant de garder un brin de douceur dans sa voix.

\- Non ! Rétorqua-t-il violemment en crachant presque ce simple mot.

\- Severus…, le calma-t-il, …regarde. Regarde ma main.

Hermione se pencha sur le bureau, tout comme Rogue, pour regarder la main que tendait le vieil homme. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant que cette dernière était devenue noire. C'était comme si un feu invisible la consumait, brûlant chacune de ses cellules sous son passage. Elle était morte, des ongles jusqu'au poignet. Il arrivait à peine à bouger ses doigts.

\- Depuis que j'ai détruit cet Horcruxe, ça ne fait qu'empirer. Pompom m'a déjà confirmé que ça a empoisonné mon sang. Sans remède, je crains d'en avoir plus que pour un mois ou deux.

Un mois ou deux ? Merlin, il était condamné à mourir ?! C'était ça ce que Rogue n'avait pas réussi à trouver ? Le remède. Ce souvenir devait sans aucun doute se dérouler lors de sa sixième année, elle en était désormais sûre. C'était cette année-ci qu'Albus avait emmené plusieurs fois Harry pour lui parler des Horcruxes. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu l'état de cette main ? Et pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il rien dit ?! La jeune Lionne eut alors les réponses à ses questions. Elle vit Dumbledore prendre sa baguette et la faire glisser sur sa main malade, lançant un sortilège muet qui redonna vie à ses cellules, comme si de rien n'était. Un camouflage pour cacher sa maladie…

\- En avez-vous parlé à Potter ? Demanda subitement Rogue en levant les yeux de cette main pour les caler dans ceux du sorcier qui lui faisait face.

\- Non, je ne préfère pas l'inquiéter. Il doit rester concentré sur les Horcruxes à trouver, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pas l'inquiéter ?! Et comment fera-t-il sans vous, après…après…, sa voix se brisa.

Hermione en eut le cœur serré.

\- Après que je meurs ?

Rogue ne put qu'affirmer d'un signe de tête, apparemment trop chamboulé pour dire quoique se soit. Était-il vraiment peiné, triste ? Ou se faisait-elle des idées ?

\- Durant toute cette année, j'ai aidé Harry, je l'ai préparé. Il n'a plus besoin de l'aide d'un vieil homme comme moi, il y arrivera de lui-même, annonça Albus avec un léger sourire.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Et un crétin qui plus est…, s'emporta Severus.

Hermione voulut intervenir face à ces accusations, n'acceptant pas la manière dont il avait parlé de son ami.

\- Il est le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort, tu le sais bien Severus. Et puis, il sera accompagné de ses deux amis.

\- Oh mais oui, quel soutien. Remettre la destinée du monde sorcier entre les baguettes d'un écervelé, d'un bougre et d'une petite peste ! Railla-t-il.

Hein ?! Petite peste ?! Non mais quel salopard celui-là. De quel droit s'était-il permis de les traiter ainsi ? Ils avaient tout de même réussi à trouver tous les autres Horcruxes et à les détruire, seuls.

Albus leva la main, pour calmer les ardeurs de son professeur.

\- C'est pourquoi je te demanderai de les accompagner.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, tandis que Severus faillit s'étouffer.

\- Jamais ils ne voudront de moi, ces idiots pensent toujours que je ne suis qu'un Mangemort qui espionne l'Ordre pour Voldemort.

Oui, elle avait toujours pensé cela. Hermione croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, sentant que cette conversation allait lui apprendre des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais sus. Et Rogue paraissait sentir la même chose, puisqu'il fixait son Directeur en plissant les yeux, pensif. Le vieil homme avait déjà tout planifié, il n'aurait sûrement pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Et Hermione ne se trompa pas, lorsqu'elle entendit Albus éclairer la lanterne de son professeur, ainsi que la sienne.

\- On arrive presque à la fin de l'année scolaire, commença-t-il calmement. Monsieur Malefoy n'a donc plus que quelques semaines pour réussir à remplir la mission qui lui a été confiée. Mais je ne veux pas que ce garçon salisse son âme avec un Avada. Il a été forcé à prendre la Marque, c'est un bon jeune homme. Il pourra facilement être blanchi quand tout ça sera fini, s'il n'a commis aucun crime…

Hermione pâlissait au fil de ses paroles. Elle pressentait ce qui allait suivre et en un coup d'œil rapide vers Rogue, elle comprit que lui aussi comprenait où tout cela allait finir. Elle voyait son visage changer de couleur, ses doigts tapoter nerveusement les accoudoirs, mais il n'intervint pas pour autant.

\- Je suis condamné Severus. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces guerres, j'accueille la mort comme une fin heureuse. Un repos bien mérité après tout ce temps passé au service du monde sorcier, en quelque sorte, poursuivit le vieil homme. C'est pourquoi, je vais te demander une dernière chose…

\- Non…, le coupa Rogue dans un murmure alors qu'il devinait la question qu'il allait lui poser.

\- Severus…N'oublie pas que tu as fait un Serment Inviolable. Lorsque le moment sera venu, j'aimerais que tu t'interposes entre Monsieur Malefoy et moi, pour tenir ta promesse.

\- Vous me demandez de vous tuer ?! S'emporta-t-il face à la douceur de sa voix qui contrastait avec la demande qu'il venait de faire. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !

Il s'était levé d'un coup, raclant violemment sa chaise par terre, manquant de la faire tomber. Severus marchait à nouveau dans le bureau, comme un lion en cage. C'était comme s'il cherchait une sortie, une autre solution, mais sans la trouver. Hermione avait le cœur lourd et la gorge sèche. C'était horrible. Dumbledore était gravement malade et il voulait se sacrifier pour protéger Malefoy. Pire que cela, il demandait à Rogue de se sacrifier lui aussi, pour qu'il soit l'auteur de ce meurtre. Comment cet homme pouvait-il demander une chose pareille ? Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait à la place de Rogue. S'il ne remplissait pas sa promesse, il mourrait. Mais s'il l'accomplissait, il devait être l'assassin qui tuait Dumbledore.

C'était atroce. Et jamais elle n'avait eu connaissance de cela.

\- En le faisant, tu évites au jeune Malefoy de commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter toute sa vie et-

\- Parce que vous pensez peut-être que je suis dépourvu de conscience ? Que tuer est un passe-temps pour moi ?! Que je ne regretterais pas ce geste durant tout le reste de ma vie ? S'emporta-t-il en criant de rage. Si je vous tue, comment voulez-vous que j'aide Potter et toute sa bande ? Ils voudront me tuer. Tout le pays entier voudra ma mort pour avoir abattu le grand Albus Dumbledore !

\- Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras Severus, intervint Albus d'une voix plus rude. Et je mourrais à mon tour et là, qui aidera _Potter et sa bande_ comme tu le dis ? J'ai besoin de toi Severus, Harry aussi a besoin de toi, sauf qu'il l'ignore. En me tuant, Voldemort n'aura plus aucune raison de douter de toi et tu ne seras pas mis à l'écart. Tu pourras protéger Harry et ses deux amis en les surveillant, en les guidant et en les protégeant des plans de Voldemort. Tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir autant confiance.

Diantre. Hermione crut sentir son cœur éclater en éclats en voyant des larmes perler aux coins des yeux du vieil homme. Il était si déterminé et désemparé à la fois. Il devait savoir le prix que cela coûterait à Rogue d'accomplir ce qu'il lui demandait. Il allait mourir, de la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, son protégé. Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue, pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier approchait lentement du fauteuil qu'il avait quitté, pour se vautrer dedans. Il s'abaissa, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. L'issue était tragique, de toute manière. Il n'avait pas le choix, comme toujours.

Severus releva lentement la tête et encra son regard dans celui d'Albus. Lorsqu'elle perçut ces deux globes noirs aussi troublés et embrumés, Hermione ressentit presque l'envie d'aller prendre dans ses bras cet homme qui était si vulnérable à ce moment précis.

\- Albus…, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure tremblant sous l'émotion.

Elle allait pleurer. L'atmosphère dramatique qui régnait lui empoignait le cœur, lui comprimait la gorge jusqu'à avoir des difficultés pour respirer. Elle ne sentait pas bien, elle voulait sortir de cet affreux souvenir.

Et comme si elle en était à l'origine, le décor changea. La voilà désormais sur la tour d'Astronomie, le soleil se couchant sur l'horizon. Aussitôt, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait jamais réellement su ce qui s'était passé, seul Harry avait été présent et il avait toujours été très réticent à reparler de ce moment.

Elle avança donc sur les marches de l'escalier en fer qui menait à la tour. Hermione tomba sur Harry, qui avait stoppé sa montée lorsqu'il avait aperçu Dumbledore en pleine discussion avec Malefoy. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette vers le vieil homme, et la sorcière vit Harry se saisir de la sienne pour intervenir. Mais la seconde d'après, dans un bruissement de capes noires, un homme passa devant elle et attrapa Harry, lui bâillonnant la bouche.

\- Ne criez pas, ne parlez pas. Pas un seul bruit. C'est compris Potter ? Lança froidement le professeur.

Le Gryffondor, surpris, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Rogue libéra sa bouche et vint se placer devant lui. Il le jaugea rapidement de haut en bas, avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui. Il lança un sortilège informulé, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- C'est pour votre bien, annonça-t-il avec un sourire narquois face au regard indigné d'Harry.

Celui-ci voulut dire quelque chose, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Severus lui adressa un dernier regard, noir, glacial.

\- Fermez-là ou je vous muselle.

Et il tourna les talons, gravissant les dernières marches. En le suivant, Hermione constata que des Mangemorts étaient montés par les autres escaliers, encourageant désormais Drago à tuer le Directeur. Elle reconnut Lestrange et l'autre saleté de loup-garou dans le lot. Sans attendre, Rogue approcha de son filleul. La main sur la bouche, elle observait la scène. C'était comme si elle défilait au ralentit. La baguette de Severus visa Albus, ce dernier adressa un regard chaleureux à son ami, avant de le supplier de prononcer les deux mots meurtriers. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir la baguette du Mangemort trembler, mais la seconde suivante, un éclair vert en jaillit. Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet Dumbledore, figeant à jamais son visage désolé. Il était mort, tombant de la tour d'Astronomie.

Le souvenir tournoya autour d'elle, alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité. De retour dans le bureau de Rogue, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la pensine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse assise par terre. La jeune femme pleura, laissant échapper toute sa peine. Ce souvenir avait été une vraie montagne russe émotionnelle. L'atmosphère étouffante du bureau de Dumbledore, sa demande horrible et fatidique mais le pire avait été de revivre la mort du sorcier. C'était…c'était…elle n'avait pas de mot pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait suite à ce qu'elle avait vu. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La maladie incurable de Dumbledore. Le Serment Inviolable. La supplication de Dumbledore. Et l'Avada lancé par Rogue. D'ailleurs, il avait pétrifié Harry. Sans cela, Hermione était certaine que son ami se serait interposé, dans un élan de témérité. Les Mangemorts l'auraient capturé et il aurait gâché la couverture de Rogue.

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais précisé ce détail ? En le pétrifiant, Rogue l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait même laissé l'occasion de voir la scène, certes tragique, sûrement dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne un jour qu'il avait été forcé de s'exécuter. Sauf que Rogue s'était bien trompé sur ce point. Assister à cela n'avait fait que renforcer la haine viscérale qu'Harry lui vouait. Pire, cela avait ternit son image et cela à échelle quasi mondiale. Chaque sorcier désirait sa mort pour ce meurtre qu'il avait commis. Ils s'étaient tous basés sur les faits : Severus Rogue avait trahit la confiance de son mentor en l'assassinant, rejoignant ainsi définitivement les rangs du Lord. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il épargné Harry ? Il aurait pu faire une pierre deux coups. Tuer Dumbledore et livrer l'Élu à son Maître. Par Merlin ! Si elle avait su cela si tôt, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi…amère avec lui.

Il avait tué Albus Dumbledore, c'était un fait. Mais en sachant que ce dernier était condamné à mourir et n'en avait que pour un ou deux mois et qu'il avait, en plus, supplié Rogue, son geste pouvait-il être encore qualifié de meurtre ? Cela ressemblait davantage à une libération. Il ne lui resterait donc plus qu'à convaincre le Magenmagot complet d'adhérer à ce nouveau point de vue…

* * *

Hinhin...Voilà la vérité. Alors évidemment, je l'ai assaisonnée à ma sauce, comme par exemple le fait que Severus ait stupéfixé Harry dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis toujours dit que stupide comme il était, il aurait été capable d'intervenir...Sinon, maintenant qu'elle sait tout ça, Hermione va devoir trouver une tactique de défense.

Mais est-ce qu'elle y arrivera ?

Et que penser de Drago qui en fait, l'aide à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ?

Vous verrez tout ceci dans le prochain chapitre, oui, oui, oui. D'ailleurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir, Severus reviendra dans le chapitre 8 ! Sur ce, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos soutiens à travers vos reviews :) A trèèès bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

TADAAMMM ; la suite :)  
Je vous laisse la lire, on se retrouve après !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Jouant avec son verre bien frais, Hermione observait pensivement les passants derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Il lui avait dit de le rejoindre dans ce bar sorcier, vers dix-huit heures. La Lionne jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Sapristi, il n'allait tout de même pas lui poser un lapin ? Fichu Serpent. Hermione attrapa son verre et but une longue gorgée de sa bière blanche. Très rafraichissante. Elle décida alors qu'elle resterait encore quelques minutes et après, elle s'en allait. Hors de question que cet idiot lui fasse perdre son temps. Mais peut-être était-il retenu à la Gazette du Sorcier ? Le procès avait lieu dans deux jours. Elle était certaine que tous les journalistes étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à condamner Rogue. Il fallait absolument que Malefoy l'aide, tout comme Harry, sinon cette crapule recevrait effectivement le Baiser des Détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, seul Drago avait répondu à son hibou, l'invitant à prendre un verre pour discuter.

Hermione s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il était venu la cueillir dans la bibliothèque de la Faculté de Droit. Il n'était pas ravi qu'elle défende Rogue, d'accord, mais son attitude était stupide. Elle se promit d'aller directement chez lui demain, pour mettre les choses au clair. Comme ça elle pourrait revoir son filleul et Ginny par la même occasion. Peut-être que cette dernière l'aiderait à faire entendre raison à son mari.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas commandé à boire ? Lança une voix pleine de reproches.

Sursautant presque, elle observa l'intrus s'assoir en face d'elle. Il enleva lentement ses lunettes de soleil pour les accrocher à son polo, posa sa sacoche à côté de lui et appela aussitôt un serveur.

\- Un whisky-pur-feu, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se passait de toute politesse.

Bien qu'il ne fût qu'arrogance et suffisance, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver…séduisant. Sans doute parce qu'il possédait tout de même un certain charisme, une assurance naturelle. Malefoy. Levant les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à le trouver attirant, Hermione se força à revenir sur terre. Elle cala ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux, avant d'accorder un regard agacé à ce blond.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure. La ponctualité ne fait pas partie du guide de bienséance du parfait petit sang-pur ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Il faut savoir se faire désirer parfois Granger, rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire arrogant.

Mais quel sale prétentieux. Tête à claques ! Comment avait-elle fait pour le trouver séduisant ? Préférant ne pas relever sa dernière remarque stupide, Hermione décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle se pencha davantage sur la table, pour approcher sa tête. Drago l'observa, arquant un sourcil.

\- J'ai trouvé la pensine, commença-t-elle en chuchotant presque. Et j'ai vu les souvenirs de Rogue.

Comprenant qu'elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, Malefoy croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha légèrement en avant, lui aussi. Il attendit que le serveur dépose son verre, pour reposer son attention sur Granger.

\- Et quels souvenirs as-tu regardé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. Est-ce que tu sais que c'est interdit d'ailleurs ? Joli travail pour une avocate…

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Et tu n'avais qu'à pas m'en parler.

\- Ne me tiens pas pour responsable. Je n'ai qu'évoqué le fait qu'il possédait une pensine. Toi, tu t'es empressée de trouver où il habitait et de plonger sans hésiter dans ses souvenirs.

Hermione serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne de critiquer ce qu'il avançait, sinon ils n'avanceraient jamais. Prenant sur elle, la Lionne but une petite gorgée de sa boisson avant de poursuivre.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te servir de ce que je vais te dire pour écrire un autre article aussi magnifique que le premier, annonça-t-elle sans cacher la rancœur qu'elle avait à son égard.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne choisis pas le sujet ni le contenu de mes articles, tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle Granger ?!

C'était à son tour de devenir sarcastique. Il lui adressa un regard polaire, avant de prendre une longue rasade de whisky-pur-feu.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester là-bas alors ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Sa question mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Hermione pouvait le voir à travers son regard acier. Il lui parut que durant une poignée de secondes, elle avait réussi l'impossible : déstabiliser un membre de la famille Malefoy. Mais la seconde suivante, l'éternelle lueur arrogante était de retour.

\- Je compte partir un jour, pour fonder mon propre journal indépendant, commença-t-il à répondre. Mais je n'ai pas encore les fonds pour ce projet.

Hermione eut un large sourire, amusée.

\- Pas les fonds ? Je croyais que les Malefoy possédaient tout un empire ! Se moqua-t-elle en s'adossant contre sa chaise, les yeux rieurs.

En retour, elle eut droit à une mine outrée.

\- La banque de Gringotts a bloqué les comptes de ma mère depuis qu'elle est à Azkaban. Elle doit être blanchie de tout soupçon pour que ces saletés de gobelins débloquent nos gaillons.

Hinhin. Voilà pourquoi il était si pressé qu'on s'occupe du cas de sa chère maman. Mais il la prenait pour l'avocate des Mangemorts ? Elle ne comptait pas s'occuper de tous les procès équitables qu'il fallait réaliser. Après Rogue, la sorcière espérait négocier avec son patron pour changer de domaine, comme celui des cas de magie devant moldus ou des cas de transplanages abusifs. Hermione grimaça en repensant à ce bougre de McFaimor. Dire qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire pendant cette longue semaine. S'il savait ce qu'elle manigançait, elle serait sans aucun doute renvoyée sur le champ.

Se rendant compte que leur conversation déviait, la Gryffondor reprit les choses en mains.

\- J'ai vu le Serment Inviolable que Rogue a fait quand tu as reçu ta mission, annonça-t-elle d'une voix basse pour que personne n'entende.

Discuter de sa Marque avec Malefoy était vraiment très étrange. Surtout lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait violé la mémoire de Rogue pour apprendre ces choses. C'était…malsain.

\- J'ai aussi assisté à la mort de Dumbledore, dans la tour d'Astronomie, poursuivit-elle en fixant son regard gris.

Drago prit une nouvelle gorgée revigorante, alors qu'elle lui balançait ces informations de but en blanc. N'avait-elle pas de tact ? Elle aurait pu faire une amorce, lancer progressivement la chose au lieu de lui jeter ces souvenirs en pleine figure. Sa Marque. Instinctivement, il passa sa main droite sur son avant-bras. Avec les années, elle avait disparue, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice. Mais Drago se souvenait encore parfaitement de chaque minute de ces évènements. Cette horrible année qu'il avait passée, essayant de tuer le plus grand des sorciers. Tout ça parce que Voldemort se vengeait du comportement qu'avait eu son père…Son père. S'il n'avait pas été tué le soir de la Bataille, le Serpentard s'en serait chargé. Ce n'était qu'une sale ordure, un lâche.

Retroussant ses lèvres de dégoût en repensant à son tendre paternel, le jeune homme reposa son attention sur Granger.

\- Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Étrangement, il avait envie de savoir ce que cette sorcière pensait désormais de lui, mais aussi de son parrain.

\- Je peux le faire sortir de prison, dit-elle simplement en buvant sa bière.

Drago haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Il t'a suffit de voir deux souvenirs pour décréter qu'il était innocent ? Railla-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était innocent, se défendit-elle.

\- Et alors comment comptes-tu faire ? Voulut-il savoir en comprenant que cette peste ne cracherait pas le morceau d'elle-même.

Hermione prit son temps pour répondre.

Elle jouait avec son verre, fixant le peu de bière qu'il y avait encore dedans. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle tenait Malefoy. Pour une fois qu'il désirait savoir une information qu'elle était la seule à détenir. Sa tactique pour blanchir Severus Rogue. Ce n'était pas rien…La jeune femme finit tout de même par lever les yeux, les reposant sur lui. L'intensité de son regard la déstabilisa presque. Elle comprit que sa patience avait des limites et n'attendit pas davantage.

\- Tu le verras par toi-même, parce que je te cite à comparaître, comme témoin.

\- Témoin ? Ne put-il pas s'empêcher de rétorquer.

\- Oui, pour le Serment Inviolable. Et tu étais le seul à avoir entendu la supplication de Dumbledore, répondit-elle en observant ce Serpent.

\- Pourquoi pas ma mère ? C'est elle qui a fait le Serment.

Hermione se mit à sourire, amusée.

\- Ta mère est enfermée dans une cellule à Azkaban, c'est une Mangemort. Jamais le Magenmagot ne relâchera Rogue sur le témoignage d'une Mangemort pas encore jugée. Alors que toi, tu as été innocenté dès le début.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, défiant son interlocuteur. Ses coudes se posèrent sur la table et elle se pencha vers lui, l'air menaçant.

\- D'ailleurs, je te conseillerais de dire la stricte vérité et pas les choses qui t'arrangeront le jour venu, lança-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

\- Ou sinon ? Osa-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

\- Sinon j'informe le Magenmagot de ton parjure et tu devras prendre du Véritasérum pour continuer ton témoignage. Et je ne pense pas que ça serait à ton avantage…

Il avait beau être lavé de son passé de Mangemort, Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il gardait toutefois certains secrets. Les Malefoy avaient servi le Lord pendant de longues années, il devait y avoir facilement plusieurs cadavres dans leur placard familial. Et le Magenmagot se ferait une joie de statuer sur des faits nouveaux. La Lionne prit son verre, dégustant la dernière gorgée. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un bruit métallique fit vibrer leur table. En levant le nez de son verre, elle vit le jeune homme déposer des pièces avant de se lever. Il s'approcha d'elle, ne quittant pas son regard.

\- Je viendrai au procès, mais tu devras t'occuper de ma mère en échange.

\- Tu es si pressé de revoir ta maman ou de toucher aux gaillons ?

Pour une fois, Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son sarcasme gratuit. Il tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la foule de sorciers qui passaient dans cette rue. La jeune femme se leva à son tour et commença à chercher de la monnaie pour payer son verre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait laissé suffisamment d'argent pour payer leurs deux verres. Tiens donc. Serait-ce un geste attentionné ? Gentil ? La Lionne hésita. Ces qualificatifs ne pouvaient pas être associés à Malefoy. Cet idiot n'avait pas du faire attention à ce qu'il déposait sur la table. A force de crouler sous les gaillons, il ne devait plus compter les centimes. Au moins, cela compenserait le retard qu'il avait eu.

Ravie de voir qu'elle avait réussi à avoir son premier témoin, Hermione s'en alla transplaner jusque chez elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre les deux autres.

Et le jour du procès arriva rapidement. Toute la population anglaise s'était presque arrêtée de vivre en cette belle matinée de printemps. Cette affaire avait été largement médiatisée, et chaque sorcier voulait connaitre le verdict du procès.

Hermione, elle, était très nerveuse.

Assise sur un banc, elle fixait l'horizon. Étrangement, elle avait presque envie de revoir Rogue. Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui, la sorcière ne savait plus très bien comment se comporter à son égard. Devait-elle continuer à le haïr ? Le traiter comme de la bouse de dragon ? Ou alors, peut-être pourrait-elle faire des efforts en restant au moins courtoise. Pff, ce cas était vraiment agaçant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement, tout se finirait aujourd'hui. Soit il sortait vivant, soit il irait mourir dans les bras des Détraqueurs.

La Lionne frissonna en réalisant que la vie de cet homme était entre ses mains. Tout reposait désormais sur sa stratégie de défense. Mais elle était prête. Ses témoins avaient reçu leurs comparutions, ils devaient donc être en route vers le Département de la Justice en ce moment même. D'ailleurs, McFaimor avait du crier en voyant les actes de comparutions qu'elle leur avait envoyés. Étant le Directeur de ce Département, il avait connaissance de toutes les convocations pour le Magenmagot. Il lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire pour la défense de Rogue. Il avait dû carrément changer de couleur en voyant qu'elle faisait appel à trois témoins. Heureusement, elle n'était pas allée au bureau ce matin. Et elle comptait d'ailleurs l'éviter encore un petit moment, tout dépendrait de l'issue du procès.

À la place, Hermione avait été chercher un pantalon et une chemise pour son prisonnier, dans son manoir. Hors de question qu'il revienne devant le Magenmagot avec ce pyjama rayé délabré. Il ressemblait trop à un vieux clochard ramassé sous les ponts de la Tamise. Et puis, elle s'était promis de lui trouver un meilleur accoutrement qui ne lui ferait pas honte lorsqu'elle irait le défendre devant les juges.

Et la voilà maintenant assise sur ce banc, les cheveux au vent, guettant le retour du bateau de Maximilien. Il devait amener Rogue et son Auror sur la terre ferme. L'ancien Serdaigle lui avait gentiment proposé d'attendre, sachant parfaitement que son dernier voyage sur le bateau avait été un véritable périple pour elle. Enfin, surtout pour son estomac. Il était très plaisant cet Auror, et très mignon. Maximilien Rubensor. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Harry et Ron s'ils le connaissaient. Peut-être pourrait-elle le voir un soir ? Ou deux ? La jeune femme eut un léger sourire amusé, se rendant compte qu'elle s'imaginait déjà des choses alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le bateau de pêche se diriger vers la côte.

Son regard glissa sur sa montre. 9h30. Bien, ils n'étaient pas en retard, l'audience commençait à 10h. Elle prit les vêtements de Rogue et se dirigea lentement vers le ponton. Patiemment, elle vit les trois hommes descendre du bateau. Maximilien était en tête, avec son adorable sourire. Vraiment très charmant, pensa Hermione alors qu'elle lui adressait un large sourire.

\- Le trajet s'est bien passé ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas eu de problème, commença-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Rogue et son collègue. Monsieur a même eu droit à un ciré, pour ne pas être trempé jusqu'aux os.

La Lionne sourit à ce sarcasme. En effet, la dernière fois il était arrivé tout dégoulinant au Ministère. En croisant son regard, Hermione faillit virer au rouge. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait cette semaine. Découvrir son manoir, discuter avec Durenn, violer ses souvenirs et…fouiller dans son armoire pour y trouver de quoi l'habiller aujourd'hui. Voyant que ses yeux noirs passaient d'elle à ses vêtements, elle comprit qu'il attendait des explications. D'un pas, elle se plaça devant lui.

\- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous changer, annonça-t-elle avec entrain.

\- Et où avez-vous trouvé ces vêtements ? Demanda-t-il froidement en ignorant cet air guilleret qu'elle affichait.

\- Chez vous, répondit-elle calmement en essayant de chasser ce sentiment coupable qu'elle ressentait.

\- Chez moi ?! Rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

\- Bon, vous allez vous changer ou répéter tout ce qu'elle vous dit ? Se lassa l'Auror qui l'accompagnait.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part du concerné. Elle avait eu ses vêtements chez lui. Évidemment, il avait fallu que cette peste fouille dans ses affaires et découvre où il habitait réellement. Saleté de gamine. Elle avait dû rencontrer Durenn, et tel qu'il connaissait son elfe, cette créature avait dû avoir la langue bien pendue après toutes ces années de solitude.

Agacé par l'intrusion qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie, Severus ne put que serrer les dents.

\- Je vais vous libérer les mains, reprit l'Auror, mais je vous préviens que si vous tentez quoi que se soit, je vous tue.

Comprenant qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, Severus ne put qu'hocher de la tête pour lui faire comprendre son approbation. De toute manière, que cela soit de la main de cet idiot ou de la bouche des Détraqueurs, il allait sûrement mourir aujourd'hui. Frissonnant face à cette cruelle vérité, le Mangemort attrapa les vêtements que tenait Granger lorsqu'il eut les mains libres. Ses yeux remontèrent jusque dans les siens, tandis qu'elle restait droite comme un piquet devant lui.

Elle comptait l'observer pendant qu'il se changerait ?

\- Tournez-vous Granger, ordonna-t-il sans cacher l'irritation qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

\- Oh vous n'allez pas faire votre timide. Nous avons déjà tous vu un homme en sous-vêtements, s'amusa-t-elle.

Les deux Aurors, baguettes pointées sur le prisonnier, ne purent retenir un petit sourire suite à la remarque de la jeune femme.

Quelle sale garce. Elle n'allait lui épargner aucune gêne. Se déshabiller devant elle ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ? C'était suffisamment humiliant avec ces deux andouilles qui le fixaient, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en fasse de même. Croisant les bras, il soutenait son regard. Il ne bougerait pas d'une seule écaille de dragon, tant qu'elle ne serait pas tournée.

\- Tournez-vous Granger, répéta-t-il plus durement.

La Lionne souffla d'exaspération, comprenant qu'il ne cèderait pas. Elle se retourna, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes attendus, lui rappela-t-elle froidement.

Il se retint de grimacer lorsqu'elle lui remit en tête l'audience. Ils allaient une nouvelle fois traverser de long en large le Ministère, sous les regards de ces maudits sorciers curieux. Et le Magenmagot ! Aucun doute que ces vieux étaient plus que pressés d'en finir avec son cas. Merlin, il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Petit à petit, le sorcier commençait à s'en rendre compte, au détriment de son estomac qui se serrait davantage.

Severus enfilait maintenant sa chemise. Douce, parfumée et sans aucun trou. Bien qu'il soit furieux contre Granger pour avoir mis les pieds chez lui, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il appréciait la fraîcheur du vêtement propre. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris ses habits magiques qui s'adaptaient à sa morphologie. La sorcière s'était sans doute aperçue qu'il avait maigri à Azkaban, pour les avoir choisis. Une observation utile pour une fois, pensa amèrement Severus. Elle s'était même contentée de la couleur noire pour le pantalon et la chemise. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle se souvenait que c'était la seule couleur qu'il portait à Poudlard ? Ou parce qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier jour ? Un jour funèbre, donc. Le Serpent penchait davantage pour la seconde option, sachant désormais que cette petite impertinente désirait le voir mort.

Tandis qu'il fermait les derniers boutons, ses yeux fixèrent cette silhouette féminine qui lui tournait le dos. Elle faisait très…professionnelle dans ce tailleur et cette veste noirs. Il se surprit à penser que ses cheveux bouclés étaient beaux. Ils virevoltaient sous le vent, ondulant harmonieusement dans sa nuque. Non, mais…C'était stupide. Il se fichait de ses cheveux et de sa nuque ! Pourquoi pensait-il à ça, maintenant ?! Sans doute avait-il été trop longtemps enfermé dans cette cellule, pour se mettre à divaguer ainsi sur Granger.

\- Vous comptez regarder encore longtemps les mouettes voler, ou nous pouvons y aller ? Lança-t-il avec hargne à son avocate.

Le regard outré qu'il reçut en réponse le fit silencieusement sourire. Bien, il préférait la détester plutôt que d'admirer le spectacle du vent sur ses boucles.

\- Attachez-le s'il vous plait, s'adressa-t-elle à l'Auror.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se fit un plaisir de serrer au maximum le lien de Rogue. Il avait l'impression que cette corde magique allait lui briser les poignets. Elle lui faisait un mal de chien, laissant à peine son sang circuler jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il préférait de loin serrer les dents et pester en silence contre cet Auror qui voulait sa peau.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Maximilien, en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

\- Merci Maximilien, lui dit-elle en prenant plaisir à prononcer son prénom. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, mais dans des circonstances plus joyeuses.

\- Que l'on me tue sur place, je crois que je vais vomir, railla Rogue en grimaçant de dégoût devant le visage aguicheur de Granger.

Cette fois-ci, il reçut deux regards assassins. Il se contenta de souffler d'exaspération, n'étant en rien intimidé par ces deux gamins.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Hermione, rétorqua enfin l'Auror pêcheur.

\- Merveilleux. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? Intervint à nouveau Rogue en gâchant leur échange.

Hermione lança un dernier sourire navré à l'ancien Serdaigle, avant de rejoindre le prisonnier et son Auror. Ce dernier sortait déjà un porte-clefs à l'effigie de Londres, pour le transformer en portoloin. Ses deux noisettes se posèrent alors sur Rogue. La jeune femme le jaugea de la tête aux pieds, agacée. Elle soutint son regard, laissant ses pupilles se dilater sous l'exaspération qui se propageait en elle.

\- Vous êtes si pressé d'y aller ?! Lança-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de lui adresser un sourire goguenard. Vous ferez moins le malin quand vous y serez, ficelé dans votre fauteuil face à tous ces juges.

Severus resta de marbre, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache que son estomac avait déjà anticipé ce moment. Il se tordait d'appréhension. C'était comme s'il repassait ses épreuves pratiques des ASPIC, sauf qu'il allait assister passivement à son procès. Il ne pourrait rien faire, rien dire. Tout était entre les mains de Granger. Merlin. Autant qu'on sorte de suite les Détraqueurs, il avait rendez-vous avez eux.

Les trois sorciers purent enfin transplaner lorsque le portoloin fut prêt. Comme la dernière fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce bureau exigu occupé par cet homme costaud et maussade. Et à nouveau, ils traversèrent le Ministère pour rejoindre le Magenmagot. Comme il l'avait prévu, Severus eut droit à de très belles remarques.

…_« Crève ! » … « Connard ! » … « Assassin ! » … « Espèce de Traitre ! » … « Pourriture ! »_

…

Oh oui, elles étaient très diversifiées. Ses anciens cornichons d'élèves auraient pu lui dire la même chose. Rogue n'y prêta donc aucune attention. Sa tête resta droite et son visage ne laissa paraitre aucune émotion. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient rivés devant lui, sur Granger. Il se maudit une seconde fois lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était encore en train d'apprécier le mouvement de ses longs cheveux bouclés, sous l'effet de sa marche. Ils s'élevaient et descendaient gracieusement. Il se força à regarder ailleurs, quand il commença à se demander s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'en apparence. Non mais que lui prenait-il ?! Il se plut à croire que c'était peut-être les effets du stress…Il devait se ressaisir et rester concentré. Il s'agissait de son audience nom d'un petit Scroutt ! Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui, 10h. À la fin de la journée, il serait un homme libre. Ou un homme mort.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive en repensant à cette issue catégorique. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une demi-mesure.

\- Ah chouette ils sont déjà tous là.

_Chouette_ ?

Le Mangemort arqua un sourcil, tandis que la phrase de Granger le sortait de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir menant au Magenmagot. De qui parlait-elle ? Des juges ? Des charognards de journalistes ? Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il suivit le regard de la sorcière, qu'il les vit.

Drago Malefoy.

Harry Potter.

Et…Est-ce que c'était…C'était vraiment…Le tableau de Dumbledore ?!

* * *

Le tableau de Dumbledore ! Si, si, si ; Hermione a osé le convier au procès.  
Vous commencez à comprendre ce qu'elle va faire pour défendre Rogue, non ? Ce sera tout le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, il sera exceptionnellement un (tout) petit peu plus long. Je n'ai pas osé vous le couper, ce serait trop méchant ahaha. Mais pour la suite, avec ce week-end prolongé du 14juillet, ça ne sera pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine :)  
Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ! Vous avez le droit de la critiquer, de la malmener...ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde évidemment. Je remercie ceux qui la suivent depuis le début, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez toujours aussi hâte de savoir la suite. Allez, allez ; à très bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir, bonsoir !  
Voici la suite, alors bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Son regard perçant glissa sur le blond, le binoclard, puis le tableau. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Ce trio réuni ressemblait à une vulgaire blague. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Et encore moins pourquoi est-ce que cette sorcière se réjouissait de leur présence.

Son estomac faillit faire un tour sur lui-même quand il s'aperçut que le portrait de Dumbledore le fixait pour lui adresser un sourire chaleureux. Le revoir après toutes ces années, c'était beaucoup trop étrange. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en face de ces billes bleues, c'était le soir de sa mort. La tour d'Astronomie. Severus ferma un instant les yeux, chassant l'image du visage d'Albus frappé par l'_Avada_, tombant de la tour. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que le sorcier vivait avec cet horrible souvenir. Il avait eu beau le mettre sous fiole, il était toujours hanté par son visage. À chaque fois, il revoyait ses traits se durcir, se contracter de douleur sous le sortilège mortel. Seuls ses yeux clairs laissaient paraître un sentiment de gratitude, lui adressant une dernière fois cette lueur chaleureuse et amicale. Et l'instant d'après, il tombait, flottant dans les airs. Diantre, il avait tué le seul homme qui n'ait jamais compté dans sa vie ce soir-là. La seule personne dont il se souciait. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de l'entendre parler de ses folles vacances, se vanter des Gryffondors pendant un match de Quidditch, ou de le voir manger ses horribles bonbons au citron.

Il était mort. Pour toujours.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer en repensant à ce fait irréversible. Il ne restait plus que le souvenir de Dumbledore, prisonnier de ce tableau comme le voulait la coutume de Poudlard concernant la mort de ses Directeurs.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Granger était partie discuter avec Potter et Malefoy, à quelques pas de lui. Ses onyx rencontrèrent à nouveau les perles bleues du tableau. Cette fois-ci, il préféra détourner les yeux, ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps ce portrait qui lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il reposa son attention sur son avocate. Que manigançait-elle ? Cette satanée Lionne avait sans aucun doute préparé quelque chose. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de lire sur les lèvres de Potter, le seul qu'il avait en face de lui. Il aurait bien rejoint ses anciens élèves, mais son Auror le maintenait fermement par le bras. Pensait-il qu'il tenterait de s'enfuir ? Devant les portes du Magenmagot ? Il n'était pas aussi stupide que ça.

Il ne perçut que les termes « Dumbledore », « Astronomie », « Mangemort ». Rien de très concret. Severus tendit l'oreille, tout en restant concentré sur la bouche de ce Potter. Si ce nigaud articulait quand il parlait, ce serait plus facile, pensa-t-il en pestant intérieurement. La seconde suivante, il eut la désagréable sensation que ce Gryffondor l'avait entendu. Alors qu'il le fixait toujours, Severus se retrouva en face de deux émeraudes, glaciales. Leur échange visuel ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas ici de son plein gré. L'instant d'après, Potter détacha son regard du sien, pour reporter son attention sur Granger. Évidemment, il parlait de lui puisque cette dernière se retourna et s'approcha de lui quand Potter eut fini sa phrase.

\- À quoi rime toute cette mise en scène ? Railla-t-il, agacé de ne pas savoir ce que les trois autres faisaient là.

\- Vous ne devinez pas ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de deviner Granger ? Rétorqua-t-il en lui adressant un regard orageux.

\- Ils sont tous les trois témoins pour votre procès, capitula-t-elle en comprenant que ses nerfs étaient suffisamment tendus aujourd'hui.

\- Des tém-

\- Fermez-la et avancez Rogue, le coupa l'Auror qui le maintenait tandis que les portes du Magenmagot s'ouvrirent.

Sentant qu'il le poussait déjà, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Des témoins. Des témoins pour son procès. Que devait-il en penser ? Granger avait-elle changé d'opinion à son sujet pour faire appel à ces trois hommes ? À moins qu'ils ne soient là que pour l'enfoncer davantage. Mais cela serait alors ridicule, elle était son avocate, son rôle était de le défendre et pas de donner du pain béni au Magenmagot. Severus s'autorisa un regard par-dessus son épaule, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le seul fauteuil se trouvant face à l'assemblée encore vide. Il constata que Malefoy, Potter et le tableau le suivaient. Ils allaient assister à son procès ? Réellement ? Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue reporta son attention sur Granger qui était juste devant lui.

\- Cela rime à quoi Granger ? Répéta-t-il, ne comprenant rien à cette situation.

L'Auror l'installa de force dans le fauteuil, tout en lui ligotant les poignées sur chaque accoudoir. En regardant à nouveau derrière lui, Severus s'aperçut que ses trois témoins étaient placés sur un banc, au fond de la salle. Il entendit ensuite les talons de son avocate frapper sur les dalles, signe qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il leva alors la tête vers elle, pour tenter de décrypter les traits de son visage.

\- J'ai vu vos souvenirs, annonça-t-elle calmement.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment le lui dire. Hermione avait donc préféré tout lancer d'un coup, d'une voix claire et posée. Ses noisettes fixaient ses yeux, et son visage restait de marbre. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, la nouvelle passerait…mieux.

\- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il en s'égosillant.

\- Baissez d'un ton Rogue, intervint-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

Heureusement que les juges n'étaient pas encore là. Il n'y avait que l'huissier, la greffière avec sa plume à papote, les trois témoins et l'Auror.

\- JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE ÇA ?!

Se sentant malgré tout coupable de ses actes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner, mal à l'aise.

\- N'en faites pas tout un drame. Je n'ai regardé que le Serment que vous avez fait et la mort de Dumbledore, tenta-t-elle de calmer sa colère.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une sal-

\- Je n'ai pas regardé vos souvenirs mielleux avec la mère d'Harry, ni les trucs dégoûtants avec Lestrange, et encore moins ceux concernant vos activités de Mangemort, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix plus dure. Non, je n'en ai regardé que deux alors arrêtez vos chichis. Et puis je vous en ai même rajouté un d'ailleurs…

Oh il allait la tuer. L'étriper. L'égorger. La brûler vive !

Elle n'avait regardé _que_ deux souvenirs. Mais c'en était déjà trop pour lui. Elle n'avait pas à plonger sa grosse tignasse dans sa pensine. C'était interdit par la loi sorcière ! Et bien, qu'elle belle avocate elle faisait. Cette gamine violait la loi tout comme elle s'amusait à violer le règlement de Poudlard avec ses petits copains. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi exaspérante et agaçante. Nom d'une licorne. Ses poings étaient serrés, tout comme sa mâchoire. Il se retenait d'exploser contre cette saloperie de Gryffondor. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le défende ? Évidemment qu'elle irait fouiner partout ! C'était dans sa nature de petite chose qui voulait toujours tout savoir sur tout. Ahhhhhh, ce qu'il pouvait la maudire. Severus détestait cette sorcière. S'il mourrait à la fin de la journée, il reviendrait d'entre les morts rien que pour hanter Granger. Il lui ferait vivre un enfer, il la rendrait folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit internée à Sainte Mangouste.

_Que_ deux souvenirs. Elle avait lu toutes les étiquettes oui ! Maintenant, elle connaissait tout l'historique de sa vie.

\- Je vous déteste, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Hermione croisa les bras, ne quittant pas ces perles noires qui lançaient des éclairs. Elle pouvait y lire toute la haine qu'il lui vouait en cet instant précis. Un léger sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Bon, il le prenait plutôt bien dans son genre. Et puis, s'il y réfléchissait à deux fois, il se rendrait compte qu'elle s'était débrouillée comme elle avait pu pour lui construire une défense. Au lieu de jouer les crétins lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à Azkaban, il aurait pu se confesser pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il reste égal à lui-même. Hermione avait donc été obligé de se démener seule durant toute cette semaine, malgré les ordres de son patron. Elle était en train de l'aider, ne le voyait-il donc pas ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui claqua l'interrompit dans ses pensées. La sorcière fit volte-face. Les juges étaient arrivés, chacun allant rejoindre sa place respective. Bien, c'était l'heure. Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, se donnant du courage pour ce qui allait suivre. La jeune femme observa le Président Sorcier s'assoir, en dernier. Dès qu'il fut installé, il posa son regard sur elle. Aïe. Vu le sentiment qu'elle y lut, elle comprit qu'il ne la portait plus dans son cœur. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait renvoyé tout le Magenmagot entier, et obtenu gain de cause avec le report de cette audience. Et puis ? Elle ne faisait que son travail après tout.

\- Nous sommes aujourd'hui présents pour statuer, une nouvelle fois, sur la peine incombant au prisonnier HI482, Severus Rogue, commença-t-il en laissant transparaitre son agacement. Il est condamné pour les mêmes crimes énoncés lors de la précédente audience et il est représenté par son avocate, Maître Granger.

Elle en était désormais sûre, il n'était pas du tout ravi d'être présent aujourd'hui, une seconde fois pour ce procès. Et en regardant quelques juges dans l'assemblée, elle comprit qu'eux aussi partageaient ce sentiment. Hermione sentit son anxiété augmenter, espérant que cela ne lui serait pas défavorable.

\- Et conformément à ses droits, la défense a d'ailleurs requis la présence de trois témoins, poursuivit-il. Est-ce exact Maître ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, intimidée.

\- Bien ne perdons pas de temps je vous prie. Quel témoin appelez-vous en premier ?

\- Drago Malefoy, annonça-t-elle d'un ton davantage déterminé.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Severus, lui, fixait toujours Granger. Il était beaucoup trop énervé après elle pour se soucier de son angoisse.

\- Huissier, pouvez-vous amener ce premier témoin je vous prie.

Le sorcier conduisit Malefoy jusque devant l'assemblée, à hauteur du fauteuil de Rogue. Là, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une petite estrade surmontée d'une barre en bois. Malefoy se présenta devant celle-ci, ne se gênant pas pour y prendre appui. Son regard d'acier glissa sur ces juges, jusqu'à soutenir le regard du Président Sorcier. Oui, bon. Il était légèrement intimidé de se retrouver ainsi exposé devant tous ces vieux juges. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes ici pour témoigner au sujet du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes tenu de dire la stricte vérité et s'il s'avérait que vous mentiez, nous serions contraints de vous administrer du Véritasérum, annonça une sorcière à la droite du Président. En êtes-vous pleinement conscient ?

\- Oui, lança-t-il d'une voix emplie d'assurance.

\- Bien, nous vous écoutons allez y, poursuivit-elle en croisant ses mains sur le rebord en bois qui se trouvait devant elle.

Par où devait-il commencer ?

Drago jeta un œil à son parrain, derrière lui. Il le fixait, apparemment curieux de savoir ce qui allait suivre. Puis il observa Granger. Son visage était encourageant, confiant. Elle lui adressa même un léger sourire de soutien. Il faillit grimacer à cette vue. Beurk. Non mais pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il avait accepté d'être là uniquement pour qu'elle s'occupe de sa mère. Qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur son compte.

Reportant son attention sur les juges devant lui, le jeune homme se lança.

\- J'ai reçu la Marque pendant l'été qui précédait ma sixième année à Poudlard. Et pour ma première mission, je devais tuer Dumbledore, commença-t-il.

Aussitôt, plusieurs exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Les seuls que cela n'étonna guère, c'était Rogue, Granger, ainsi qu'Harry et le portrait de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci tendirent l'oreille, souhaitant entendre la suite.

\- J'ai essayé deux fois pendant l'année, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Et c'est là que j'ai appris par Rogue, que ma mère et lui avait fait un Serment Inviolable durant l'été, peu de temps après que j'ai reçu ma mission. Elle lui a fait promettre de m'aider à la réaliser, et de l'accomplir lui-même si je n'y arrivais pas.

Cette fois-ci, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait espionné Malefoy cette année-là, mais il n'avait jamais su pour ce Serment Inviolable. Il ne savait pas que si Rogue n'aidait pas son filleul, c'était lui qui mourrait. Hermione lui avait simplement dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour venir témoigner à ce procès. Elle avait profité de la présence de Ginny, pour le convaincre. Son seul argument était qu'elle avait vu des souvenirs de Rogue, qui pourraient justifier son crime. Mais évidemment, la Lionne avait voulu piquer au vif sa curiosité pour le pousser à accepter et à venir assister au procès. Elle savait parfaitement quels sentiments il éprouvait à l'égard de Rogue et qu'il serait donc difficile à faire témoigner. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il s'avoua qu'elle le connaissait bien.

\- Quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, j'avais réussi à faire entrer à Poudlard des Mangemorts, reprit le blond toujours sur ce même ton assuré. J'ai rejoint Dumbledore sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, dans le but de le tuer. Je devais le faire, j'étais obligé d'obéir aux ordres sinon c'était moi qui allais mourir.

Drago s'arrêta un instant. D'un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut avec plaisir qu'il tenait en haleine son auditoire. Tous les juges le fixaient, désireux de connaitre la suite. Ravi de sa prestation, il continua.

\- Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce vieux fou essayait de me convaincre de ne pas le faire, que je n'étais pas ce genre de personne…Et c'est à ce moment que Rogue est venu. Il avait tout de suite compris la situation. Il était prêt à remplir son Serment, mais il a hésité. Je l'ai vu, il n'a pas tout de suite abattu Dumbledore en balançant l'incantation mortelle. Il a fallu que Dumbledore le supplie de le tuer pour qu'il lance enfin l'_Avada_. Et ensuite, on s'est tous enfuis de Poudlard.

\- Dumbledore a supplié Rogue de le tuer ? Demanda le Président Sorcier, incrédule.

\- Oui, je l'ai clairement entendu.

\- Foutaises ! Intervint un juge dans l'Assemblée.

\- Ce garçon ment ! S'exclama un autre.

\- Apportez le Véritasérum ! Lança une femme.

\- Dumbledore ne supplierait jamais d'être tué ! S'offusqua une autre sorcière.

Hermione grimaça en entendant toutes ces objections. Elle avait anticipé cette réaction de la part des juges. Elle-même avait eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle lorsqu'elle avait vu les souvenirs de Rogue. La jeune femme avança d'un pas, fixant résolument le Président Sorcier. Elle se racla la gorge, ne voulant plus avoir cette petite voix fluette qui ne parviendrait pas à couvrir le brouhaha de l'assemblée.

\- Monsieur le Président, intervint-elle en espérant capter son attention.

Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas entendu. Les voix s'élevaient toujours, ignorant sa présence.

\- Monsieur le Président, tenta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Toujours rien. Il discutait avec sa voisine. Par la barbe de Merlin…

\- Monsieur ! S'impatienta-t-elle en criant cette fois.

Outré, le concerné lui adressa des yeux exorbités face à son impolitesse. Cette fois-ci, elle avait non seulement son attention, mais aussi celle de toute l'assemblée. D'abord gênée de s'être adressée à lui de la sorte, Hermione reprit rapidement contenance, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'énerver après elle.

\- Monsieur le Président, reprit-elle d'une voix la plus diplomate qu'elle puisse avoir. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de faire venir le deuxième témoin à la barre, pour qu'il puisse attester les propos de Monsieur Malefoy.

L'homme la considéra un instant. Elle comprit à son regard irrité qu'il n'était pas du genre à se faire dicter sa conduite dans son tribunal.

\- Qui est-ce ? Se contenta-t-il de demander en plissant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Harry Potter.

À la réaction des juges, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de convaincre son ami. Son simple nom imposait le silence dans l'assemblée. Qui oserait contester les propos d'Harry Potter ? Personne. La vérité sortait de la bouche de l'Élu, évidemment. La jeune femme apprécia donc le silence qui régna dans l'hémicycle. Elle observa le Président lever la main, faisant signe à l'huissier sorcier sans doute. Elle se retourna et vit en effet son ami approcher, accompagné du sorcier. Ce dernier le pria de prendre la place de Malefoy, avant de raccompagner celui-ci sur le banc au fond de la salle. La Gryffondor adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ami, l'encourageant. Bien qu'il ait bravé tous les monstres des ténèbres, elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait attirer l'attention sur lui. Et là, c'était râpé. Il avait toute une assemblée de juges qui patientaient silencieusement, fixant sa silhouette. Ils attendaient tous qu'il parle, voulant savoir s'il allait infirmer ou confirmer les propos de Malefoy, et donc aider Rogue.

Sa haine pour ce prisonnier n'était un mystère pour personne. Tout le monde savait que l'évocation du simple nom de famille de cette crapule mettait Harry dans une colère noire. Il avait tué son mentor, celui qui s'était occupé de lui comme un père. Ou un grand-père plutôt.

Ce fut la même juge qui s'était adressée à Drago, qui s'adressa enfin à Harry, rompant ce silence cérémonial.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici pour témoigner au sujet du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes tenu de dire la stricte vérité et s'il s'avérait que vous mentiez, nous serions contraints de vous administrer du Véritasérum, annonça-t-elle en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago. En êtes-vous pleinement conscient ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry en fixant cette juge.

\- Monsieur Potter, commença le Président sorcier, étiez-vous présent la nuit du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous, vous aussi, entendu Albus Dumbledore supplier Severus Rogue de le tuer ? Poursuivit-il dans son interrogatoire.

Toute l'assemblée se tendit à cette question. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, pendue aux lèvres de son ami. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait répondre en ne disant que la stricte vérité, mettant ainsi de côté son aversion pour Rogue. Mais en était-il capable ? Il lui avait tourné le dos quand il avait appris qu'elle était chargée de le défendre. Il l'avait complètement ignoré pendant la période d'instruction alors qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de soutien de sa part, surtout avec les débilités que publiait Malefoy à son sujet. Il avait fallu qu'elle profite de la présence de Ginny pour qu'il daigne enfin lui apporter un peu d'aide.

Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, face à tous ces juges, parviendrait-il _réellement_ à ravaler sa rancœur ? Le connaissant, c'était une vraie torture mentale pour lui.

Severus commença à s'impatienter. Il fixait ce crétin de Potter, guettant le moindre signe qui pourrait lui indiquer la réponse qu'il allait donner. S'il confirmait les propos de Malefoy, il marquerait un point. Cela signifiait qu'il avait certes tué Dumbledore, mais que ce dernier le lui avait demandé. Il l'avait fait contre sa propre volonté. Et peut-être qu'avec ça, il échapperait au moins au baiser du Détraqueur non ? Oui, mais bon. S'il devait croupir le restant de sa vie dans une cellule à Azkaban, cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait autant mourir aujourd'hui s'il ne pourrait plus vivre en tant qu'homme libre.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Lança le Président Sorcier, apparemment tout aussi impatient.

\- Oui, avoua Harry à contrecœur.

Ce simple mot stupéfia tout l'hémicycle. Les juges ne contestèrent pas ses propos comme avec Malefoy, et il n'y eut que des chuchotements et non plus des exclamations bruyantes. Albus Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer. Et celui-ci l'avait fait, sinon il mourrait suite à son Serment Inviolable. Le Président Sorcier poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, sentant que ce procès prenait une tournure à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Qui avait eu l'idée de commencer ces procès équitables avec ce cas ? Il maudissait cette personne. Avec tous les Mangemorts qui croupissaient à Azkaban, ils n'en avaient pas fini de galérer si leurs procès étaient aussi délicats que celui-là. Le vieil homme finit par reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il en replongeant la salle dans le silence. Savez-vous pourquoi Albus Dumbledore aurait-il ordonné sa propre mort ?

Un fin sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du témoin.

\- Le mieux serait de lui demander directement Monsieur, répondit-il en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir ce tableau qui trainait au fond de la salle.

Le Président Sorcier fit alors à nouveau signe à l'huissier pour apporter le témoin suivant. Faire témoigner un tableau. Encore une première ! Il posa un instant son regard sur cette jeune avocate. Hermione Granger. Évidemment, il la connaissait de nom. Mais on ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'on lui avait une fois rapporté que cette jeune femme était très intelligente, astucieuse et surtout culottée. Elle avait lu entièrement la Charte, sortant un vieil article de l'ombre pour reporter l'audience. Et maintenant que faisait-elle ? Témoigner une victime de meurtre. Qu'elle ironie, pensa-t-il en se retenant de sourire. Mais elle en avait parfaitement le droit, il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Ce n'était certes pas le vrai Albus Dumbledore, mais son souvenir. Il ne pouvait plus agir au sens propre du terme, mais il pouvait évoquer des moments qu'il avait vécus.

Ligoté dans son fauteuil, Severus gigota, mal à l'aise, lorsque le portrait fut installé sur une chaise devant l'assemblée de juges. Il allait vraiment témoigner. C'était quasiment surréaliste.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, vous êtes ici pour témoigner au sujet de…votre meurtre…, lança la juge en se rendant compte que ses propos sonnaient d'une manière étrange une fois qu'elle les entendait. Vous êtes tenu de dire la stricte vérité et s'il s'avérait que vous mentiez, nous serions contraints de vous administrer-

Elle s'arrêta. C'était stupide, ils ne pourraient pas lui faire boire du Véritasérum. Toute cette situation entière était déconcertante. Le Président Sorcier vint donc à la rescousse de la juge.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, commença-t-il, vous souvenez-vous de…la nuit de votre mort ?

S'il n'avait pas son estomac compressé comme un raisin sec par l'appréhension et les nerfs tendus par le stresse, Severus aurait sans aucun doute ri. Cette satanée Gryffondor avait eu l'audace de réunir, dans un procès pour meurtre, la victime et l'accusé. Un miracle n'est-ce pas ? Elle poussait même le vice à faire témoigner la victime en faveur de l'accusé. Complètement tordu, oui. À cet instant, il dut avouer que sa haine à son égard s'était évaporée. Il aurait pu la porter dans son estime pour sa prouesse, mais elle restait tout de même cette maudite Gryffondor.

\- Oui, parfaitement, répondit enfin Albus. Je suis peut-être encastré dans ce tableau mais je ne suis pas encore sénile.

Aucun doute, c'était bien lui pensa Severus en tressaillant lorsqu'il entendit cette voix trop familière.

\- Vous confirmez les dires de Monsieur Malefoy et de Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai supplié ce brave Severus de me tuer, confirma-t-il d'une voix douce et calme dépourvue de toute animosité.

Cette annonce, bien que relatée deux fois par les précédents témoins, souleva à nouveau des chuchotements dans l'Assemblée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Magenmagot pouvait entendre une victime de meurtre avouer qu'elle avait supplié son assassin de la tuer. Ce cas délicat devenait carrément exceptionnel. Mais cette situation était permise uniquement par cette tradition de Poudlard : à la mort des Directeurs le souvenir de leur existence était emprisonné dans un tableau.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi avez-vous demandé une telle chose ? Reprit le Président Sorcier.

\- J'étais au courant pour la mission du jeune Malefoy, et le Serment Inviolable qu'avait fait Severus, commença-t-il à expliquer sur ce même ton posé. J'avais convenu avec Severus que lorsque le moment serait venu, il s'interposerait entre Drago et moi. Ainsi, il épargnerait à Drago les conséquences d'un sortilège impardonnable, remplirait son Serment et dissiperait les doutes de Voldemort à son sujet. En m'exécutant, Severus a dû devenir le bras droit de Voldemort et il a donc pu protéger Harry et ses deux amis puisqu'il connaissait ses plans. Enfin, s'il a respecté ce que je lui avais dit.

_Convenu_. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ils s'étaient accordés sur ce meurtre ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Depuis la nuit dans la tour d'Astronomie, le jeune homme n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'ils aient prévu cette issue. Pour lui, Rogue avait tout bêtement tué Albus pour protéger son filleul et rejoindre les rangs du Lord, tournant ainsi le dos à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il le voyait comme un traite, depuis toujours. Et là, il apprenait qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore qui, encore une fois, avait tout prévu, chaque conséquence.

Cette révélation troubla également Malefoy et les juges. Mais le témoin ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en penser davantage puisqu'il enchaîna rapidement.

\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'aurai été mort avant la fin de l'été, poursuivit-il. J'ai été atteint par un sortilège de magie Noire en détruisant un Horcruxe. Lentement, ce sort a détruit chacune des cellules de ma main, jusqu'à contaminer mon sang. Severus a essayé de trouver un remède, mais en vain. Je n'avais plus longtemps à vivre, j'étais condamné à mourir cette année-là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Severus n'a fait que m'aider à mettre un terme à mes souffrances, mais j'ai dû le supplier oui.

Nouveau silence. Il tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la tête des juges, et celles des deux autres témoins. Albus Dumbledore était condamné ? Jamais personne ne l'avait appris, cette information n'avait pas été divulguée. Seul Severus était au courant, puisqu'il avait été l'unique personne à qui Albus en avait parlé. Et Hermione maintenant. Mais en y réfléchissant, cela paraissait logique si l'on remettait les faits dans leur contexte. Cette année là, Voldemort commençait déjà à rassembler des fidèles, se préparant pour la Bataille. S'il avait su que son plus grand rival était mourant, faible et fatigué, il aurait sans aucun doute tenté quelque chose. Peut-être que l'affrontement aurait eu lieu plus tôt.

Hermione profita de cet instant de flottement pour avancer vers le Président Sorcier. C'était le bon moment pour exposer ce qu'elle réclamait. L'avocate passa nerveusement sa main sur sa jupe pour lisser les plis. Elle inspira profondément, c'était _LE_ moment.

\- Monsieur le Président, commença-t-elle. Mon client, Severus Rogue, plaide coupable pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, les juges posèrent leur attention sur cette jeune avocate. Ils ne contestèrent pas ce qu'elle annonçait. Mais l'accusé, lui, se redressa dans son fauteuil. C'était ainsi qu'elle comptait le défendre ? En le faisant plaider coupable ?! Il devait avouer que jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à marquer des points en ayant ces trois témoins. Mais là, il se demandait à quoi cette nouille jouait. Il allait finir avec des Détraqueurs en face de lui si elle continuait sur cette lancée. L'espace de quelques minutes, il avait cru avoir une petite – toute petite – chance de pouvoir sortir d'ici libre. Et voilà que tout espoir venait de le quitter. Ne pouvant rien dire ni faire, Severus se contenta d'observer cette silhouette féminine qui était devant lui. Droite comme un « i », elle ne se démonta pas face à cette assemblée de juges qui la fixait. Vraiment de très beaux cheveux, pensa-t-il soudainement lorsque ses onyx traînèrent sur sa crinière ondulée.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, choqué de ses pensées. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour divaguer une nouvelle fois sur ses cheveux. Il se força à revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Cependant…, poursuivit-elle de sa même voix assurée.

À ce simple mot, le Président Sorcier ne put retenir de grimacer. Il n'aimait pas ce que ce mot allait annoncer, il le pressentait.

\- …mon client a des circonstances atténuantes. En effet, il a certes commis ce meurtre mais ce geste était nécessaire. D'une part pour lui permettre de remplir son Serment Inviolable, d'autre part pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort à cette époque. Grâce à cela, Severus Rogue a pu protéger Harry Potter des plans démoniaques de Voldemort et par conséquent, l'aider dans la Bataille. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Albus Dumbledore serait tout de même décédé durant l'année suite à son empoisonnement et quant à lui, il serait mort pour ne pas avoir réalisé son Serment Inviolable. La suite des événements que nous avons vécue aurait donc pu radicalement être différente. Le monde sorcier doit donc être reconnaissant envers Severus Rogue pour tous les sacrifices qu'il a réalisé tout au long de sa vie, au profit de la communauté, du Bien.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une plaidoirie. C'était quelque chose de vraiment excitant. Elle devait démontrer par A+B que Rogue méritait sa liberté. Et la Gryffondor adorait ça. Elle se sentait poussée des ailes, prise aux tripes pour défendre bec et ongles ce criminel. Il avait tué Dumbledore, oui. Mais en réalité, il s'était sacrifié pour endosser le mauvais rôle. Grâce à lui, Harry, Ron et elle avait pu gambader dans tout le pays à la poursuite des Horcruxes, sans trop subir les plans de Voldemort. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient gagné la Bataille, mais Hermione était désormais certaine que Rogue avait joué un rôle dans cette réussite. Comment, elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à ce sujet dans ses fioles de souvenirs…Il faudrait qu'elle pense à démêler cette histoire un jour.

Ses noisettes se replacèrent rapidement sur le Président Sorcier. Il n'avait pas interrompu son discours, la laissant finir. Ne se faisant pas priée plus longtemps, la jeune femme poursuivit.

\- Severus Rogue a déjà purgé cinq années de détention à la prison d'Azkaban pour son crime. C'est pourquoi, je demande sa libération immédiate, ainsi que sa réhabilitation dans le monde sorcier grâce à cinquante-milles gaillons d'or de dommages et intérêts. Mon client a œuvré pour le Bien depuis des années, dans l'ombre. Il est plus que temps de reconnaitre son rôle à sa juste valeur.

L'accusé tomba des nues. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle demandait sa libération, et même un dédommagement. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'elle plaide en sa faveur avec tant de ténacité. Elle avait l'air tellement sûr d'elle et convaincante. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Severus décolla son regard de cette Gryffondor qui le surprenait de plus en plus, pour observer l'auditoire. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi sidéré que lui. Déroutés, ils durent mettre quelques minutes pour être certains de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais le Président Sorcier finit par se ressaisir pour reprendre la parole d'une voix claire et sèche.

\- Le Magenmagot se retire pour statuer, afin de prononcer le jugement final.

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Son sort allait être scellé par le jugement qu'ils prononceront.

* * *

Tadadaaaa ! Euhm oui, en fait j'ai (encore) coupé le procès ! Mais ce chapitre est un tout petit plus long en compensation ahaha. C'est histoire de garder le suspense pour un dernier chapitre. Promis, après vous saurez s'il est COUPABLE ou NON COUPABLE ! Des pronostiques ? Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé avec ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos lectures. Vos reviews sont sympathiques, réconfortantes et motivantes alors merci à vous ! À bientôt pour la suuitee, bon week-end :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjouur,  
Je vous apporte le chapitre suivant (enfin) ! Rappelez vous, ils sont dans le Magenmagot. Drago, Harry et Albus ont témoigné et Hermione a plaidé en faveur de Severus. Les juges sont partis délibérer et...voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Il l'observait, silencieusement.

Severus ne savait plus ce qu'il devait éprouver à son égard. Devait-il continuer de la haïr pour son impertinence légendaire ? Elle avait tout de même été fouiner chez lui, dans son propre manoir. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu trouver son adresse. Il s'était appliqué pour conserver ce lieu secret, afin qu'il ne soit pas envahi par des Mangemorts avant la Bataille, ou rasé par des Aurors s'il venait à se faire arrêter. Mais visiblement, ses mesures de sécurités avaient été insuffisantes puisque cette satanée Granger l'avait trouvé. Et c'était grâce à sa curiosité maladive qu'elle avait compris ce qui s'était réellement passé pour qu'il en vienne à tuer Dumbledore ce soir-là. Alors devait-il désormais la remercier ? Ou du moins, lui en être reconnaissant ? Hum, non. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait changer radicalement. C'était beaucoup plus simple de la détester, elle et toutes ses manières de petite Gryffondor. Elle et ses cheveux si…soyeux. Longs, disciplinés, bouclés ils formaient une irrésistible crinière. Il pouvait deviner sa nuque offerte qui l'attendait s'il soulevait cette chevelure, ne demandant qu'à être embrassée.

Voilà qu'il recommençait ! Severus se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi se mettre à penser d'elle de la sorte ? Cela devait être son confinement durant tant d'années à Azkaban. Et puis, elle était la seule femme qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis longtemps. Granger était juste là, devant lui, fixant encore la porte par laquelle les juges venaient de sortir pour réfléchir à sa sentence. Ses pensées changèrent radicalement lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait bien précisé qu'elle n'avait regardé que deux de ses souvenirs. Mais…elle avait aussi mentionné un souvenir qu'elle avait rajouté ? Fronçant les sourcils, le prisonnier décida d'éclaircir ce point.

\- Granger, l'appela-t-il durement.

Aussitôt, Hermione se retourna en fixant ses noisettes dans cette noirceur abyssale.

\- Que vouliez-vous dire quand vous avez parlé d'un souvenir que vous avez ajouté ? Enchaîna-t-il en voyant qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Et bien, exactement ce que je vous ai dit : j'ai ajouté un souvenir dans votre petite collection, répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

\- Quel souvenir ? La fois où vous avez perdu votre première canine peut-être ?! Railla-t-il. Ma pensine n'est pas un fourre-tout de vos pauvres petits souvenirs de gamine Granger.

\- N'importe quoi…, commença-t-elle devant ces idioties qu'il déblatérait à la minute, …ce souvenir vous concerne rassurez-vous.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Un souvenir qui le concernait ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir en commun avec cette Rouge &amp; Or. Son premier jour à Poudlard ? Son premier cours de potions ? La première vacherie qu'il lui avait lancée ? Merlin, ce devait être une stupidité absolue. Et cette gamine s'était permise de laisser cette chose dans l'une de ses fioles, de l'étiqueter et de la ranger parmi ses souvenirs ! Non mais quel culot. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, il la détestait. Et il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait en être autrement. Elle était si exaspérante que le simple fait de l'avoir en face de lui, là, avec son sourire moqueur et ses fichus cheveux l'agaçait. Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas simplement ce qu'elle avait laissé comme souvenir ? Non, il fallait qu'il joue au jeu des devinettes. Il avait horreur de ça. D'ailleurs, cet agacement était sans aucun doute décuplé par cette attente provoquée par la délibération du Magenmagot. Ce procès jouait avec ses nerfs !

Et comme si Merlin l'avait entendu, la petite porte des juges s'ouvrit à la volée. Il vit Granger sursauter, puis se retourner pour apercevoir tout le Magenmagot entrer et prendre place. C'était rapide non ? Même pas dix minutes, sept tout au plus. C'était certes son premier procès, mais cette vitesse l'étonna. Il avait envie de connaître leur décision, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils la prennent avec trop de hâte non plus. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Severus reposa son attention sur son avocate. Elle paraissait inquiète. Hermione tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard. Ce qu'il y lut ne le rassura pas.

\- C'était bien trop rapide…je suis désolée…, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle paraissait tomber des nues, effondrée, étonnée. Alors c'en était vraiment fini, il allait mourir avant la tombée de la nuit ? Severus ferma un instant les yeux, baissant la tête, dépité. Après tout, à quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre d'autre ? Même si Granger avait trouvé des témoins, des arguments et plaidé en sa faveur cela n'avait pas suffi. Il s'était attendu à mourir tant de fois dans le passé, il s'était même préparé à ce moment qui aurait pu arriver. Mais là c'était différent. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'espoir de s'en sortir. Diantre, elle lui avait mis en tête l'hypothèse selon laquelle il pourrait sortir libre de ce tribunal ! Et il l'avait crue.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête lorsque le Président Sorcier prit la parole, pour rendre le jugement du Magenmagot.

\- Le Magenmagot a pris une décision, à l'unanimité, commença le sorcier.

_A l'unanimité. _Parce qu'en plus, ils veulent vraiment tous me voir mort, pensa amèrement Severus. Le fait que tous les juges s'entendent sur une décision était effectivement peu fréquent.

\- Le Magenmagot déclare l'accusé Severus Rogue, prisonnier HI482, coupable du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, poursuivit-il d'une voix claire et forte.

Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Coupable ! Il avait perdu son procès. Il entendit à peine le petit cri surpris de son avocate. Cette pauvre nouille devait se morfondre d'avoir enfin raté quelque chose. Il n'avait été qu'un défi de plus pour elle, quelque chose d'impossible qu'elle espérait réussir. Et voilà, elle avait échoué et il avait perdu. Les Aurors devaient déjà s'activer pour préparer les Détraqueurs ! Son estomac se serra en réalisant qu'il allait devoir affronter ces horribles bestioles. Ses yeux le démangeaient, piquaient. Il pouvait sentir les larmes qui avaient envie de couler sur ses joues. Mais il ne pleura pas. Cette situation était trop pathétique pour qu'il s'apitoie davantage sur son sort. Toute sa vie avait été pathétique ! Il était condamné pour un meurtre qu'on l'avait obligé et supplié de commettre. Il avait tué la personne qui comptait pour lui. Pourquoi rester en vie lorsque toute une communauté entière souhaitait sa mort ? Même son avocate aurait pu lui lancer un Avada si elle avait pu. Non, vraiment, il n'allait pas pleurer.

Il se contentait de rester tête baissée, digérant cette fatidique nouvelle. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, n'ayant plus envie d'affronter ces juges. Il avait l'impression que les Détraqueurs étaient déjà dans la même salle que lui, n'ayant plus aucune once d'espoir et de joie en lui. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

\- Le Magenmagot estime cependant que l'accusé a déjà purgé une peine suffisante pour son crime, à savoir cinq années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ainsi qu'une vie entière menée à combattre le Mal, reprit le Président Sorcier. C'est pourquoi, le Magenmagot abandonne les charges contre l'accusé. Et au nom de toute la communauté sorcière, il lui présente ses excuses. Severus Rogue est donc libre, son casier judiciaire à nouveau vierge, et il lui est versé cent-milles gaillons d'or pour dommages et intérêts.

Le Président Sorcier frappa son marteau sur son socle, proclamant le jugement exécutoire et marquant ainsi la fin de ce procès. Severus se sentit ridicule, voilà qu'il s'imaginait ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre de la bouche du Président Sorcier ! Quel imbécile. Qu'on l'emmène de suite voir les Détraqueurs, il perdait réellement la tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, il vit Granger en face de lui. Elle avait un si beau sourire qu'il avait presqu'envie de partager ce sentiment de joie avec elle. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle heureuse ? Ravie de savoir qu'il allait mourir dans quelques heures ? Sale garce. Il lui adressa un regard si noir qu'elle parut chanceler sous cette intensité. Tant mieux, qu'elle déguerpisse. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre ses derniers instants avec sa tête d'insupportable Gryffondor.

Lorsque l'Auror le libéra de ses liens et le mis debout, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses mains étaient déliées. Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes du Magenmagot s'ouvrirent sur les journalistes sorciers qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Il était bien coupable du crime non ? Condamné ? Alors pourquoi ces charognards posaient toutes ces questions…

\- Monsieur Rogue, qu'allait vous faire maintenant ?

\- Rogue ! Quelles sont vos premières impressions ?

\- Cent-milles gaillons d'or, comment envisagez-vous cette nouvelle richesse ?

\- Rogue ! Une photo s'il vous plait !

\- Par ici !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, dire ou faire quoique se soit, l'Auror qui l'accompagnait le poussait vigoureusement pour échapper à toute cette agitation. Étrangement, ils ne prirent pas le même chemin que ce matin. Au lieu de rejoindre l'étage du bureau des Aurors, ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage destiné aux transplanages d'urgences. Allaient-ils transplaner pour rejoindre les Détraqueurs ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une grande salle vide de tout mobilier, Severus se dégagea de l'emprise de l'Auror. Il se retourna vers lui, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il aperçut Granger. Elle était là depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Magenmagot ? Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment aux deux sorciers.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-il cette fois à Granger. Vous êtes suffisamment tordue pour avoir envie de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout, histoire de rendre cette journée encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'est déjà ?!

Il la fixait, attendant sa réponse. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il ne comprenait plus rien et personne ne prenait la peine de répondre à ses questions. Son agacement ne faisait que de croître face à ces secondes qui s'écoulaient sans qu'il n'obtienne la moindre réponse.

\- Mais répondez ! S'emporta-t-il.

Hermione sortit enfin de son silence, comprenant qu'il était à prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense qu'après tout ce temps passé sans pratiquer de magie, il serait dangereux pour vous de transplaner seul, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce comme un baume apaisant. Je me suis donc proposée pour vous accompagner.

\- Proposée ? Proposée ?! Non mais vous êtes encore plus atteinte que je ne le pensais, rétorqua-t-il avec animosité.

\- Vous allez vous calmer Rogue, intervint l'Auror antipathique, ou je vous mets sur un balai pour rentrer chez vous.

Rentrer ?!

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant désormais cet homme. Il allait devenir fou. Cette journée avait été trop riche en émotion pour qu'il parvienne à faire le tri dans son esprit. Il entendait bien ce qu'il disait, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Le jugement, les journalistes, Granger, le transplanage et maintenant voilà qu'il parlait de rentrer chez lui. Avait-il été condamné ? Mais il était libre ? Se rappelant d'un détail, Severus baissa soudainement les yeux vers ses deux mains. L'Auror ne les avait pas attachées comme à chaque fois. Il n'y avait aucun lien magique, seulement la trace encore rouge des liens serrés qui avaient meurtri sa peau lorsqu'il avait été amené ici ce matin. Il était libre alors ? Severus leva les yeux vers Granger, cherchant des réponses. Apparemment, cette dernière perçut l'incompréhension dans son regard puisqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est terminé Rogue, commença-t-elle toujours avec cette voix apaisante. Les charges ont été abandonnées, vous êtes libre.

Le pauvre. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il allait perdre le procès, qu'il croyait toujours qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui. N'avait-il pas entendu les dernières phrases du Président Sorcier ? Apparemment, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle le vit fermer les yeux quelques secondes, tandis que son visage commençait à se détendre. Il assimilait la nouvelle, et tout ce qu'elle engendrait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, elle eut en face d'elle deux billes noires animées de nouveau par cette lueur de vie.

\- Vous avez réussi ? Lança-t-il prudemment.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la Lionne.

\- Évidemment, répondit-elle avec fierté. Maintenant, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Tout en parlant, elle avait fait un autre pas vers lui. Elle était désormais à ses côtés. Severus ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec méfiance.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui me ramenez chez moi ? C'est un nouveau service après-vente du Département de la Justice ? Railla-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Aucun doute qu'il était redevenu lui-même, pensa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par reposer son attention sur lui.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis la seule à savoir où vous habitez. Mais si vous avez envie d'essayer de transplaner tout seul, allez-y je vous en prie.

Hermione croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le défiant du regard. Severus aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, n'ayant aucunement envie qu'elle l'aide. Mais il n'était plus suicidaire. Il n'avait plus fait de magie pendant cinq ans, c'était à peine s'il ressentait encore le moindre flux magique en lui. Alors il n'allait sûrement pas se risquer de rentrer par ses propres moyens chez lui. Il avait donc besoin de l'aide de cette Gryffondor, encore une fois.

\- Non, c'est bon, réussit-il à lâcher entre ses dents.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione adressa un signe de tête à l'Auror. Bien qu'il ait été peu courtois, elle se sentit obligée de le saluer. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle commence à se montrer sympathique envers ces Aurors. Elle pourrait facilement se retrouver avec un prochain dossier similaire : un Mangemort à défendre pour son procès équitable, et donc côtoyer à nouveau cet Auror. Enfin, si son patron n'était pas en train de s'étouffer de rage dans son bureau à l'heure actuelle. Il avait sans aucun doute dû apprendre le verdict du procès. Allait-il la renvoyer ? Elle avait carrément agi de la manière opposée à celle qu'il lui avait dictée. Par Merlin, c'était évident. Oui, il allait la virer ! La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive, en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir affronter les foudres de son patron. Elle le détestait. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle ramène ce bougre.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de la fixer, silencieusement. À son fin sourire moqueur, elle comprit qu'il se retenait de lui faire une remarque cinglante. Sans doute était-il pressé de rentrer chez lui. Sans doute prenait-elle trop de temps à transplaner selon lui. Mais il ne pipa mot, préférant de loin arborer cet air suffisant. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette stupide expression ! Elle avait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver en cours de Potions, devant son professeur.

Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un regard mauvais, avant de saisir son bras pour transplaner. La pièce se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux, avant de laisser place à un nouveau décor. Une petite place, devant un manoir entouré de buis et de hauts sapins.

\- Monsieur est arrivé, railla-t-elle en se dégageant de lui.

Mais Severus ne l'entendit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, savourant cette sensation de liberté qui l'envahissait en ce moment même. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi léger, libre. Il n'était plus le sbire d'un fou, au service de qui que se soit ou condamné pour quoique se soit. Devait-il sautiller sur place pour exprimer cette joie qui commençait à germer en lui ? Non, peut-être pas. Il n'était pas du genre expansif. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'était…

Alors qu'il était en train de se plaire à observer le manoir qui lui faisait face, _son_ manoir, il ne fit pas attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Ce ne fut que lorsque des couinements retentirent qu'il baissa les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux globuleux du petit elfe qui courrait vers lui. Durenn. Severus sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine à cette vue. Son elfe ! Cela faisait plaisir de le voir après toutes ces années. Sept ans non ? Sept longues années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, qu'il n'avait plus goûté à ses délicieux plats, qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé et qu'il ne l'avait plus…

Enlacé.

Ce petit être venait de serrer sa jambe, s'y cramponnant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus se raidit, gêné par cette proximité. Il n'avait plus eu de contact depuis près de cinq ans. C'était presque comme s'il ne savait plus comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. Devait-il lui rendre son accolade ? C'était Durenn après tout. Cet elfe était bien plus qu'une petite créature à son service à ses yeux. Il comptait pour lui. Severus leva alors la main, voulant caresser sa petite tête. Mais il stoppa son geste, laissant son bras en suspend, lorsqu'un rire parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un riait. D'un coup d'œil, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Cette gourde était devant lui, à quelques pas. Elle les observait tous les deux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. À la vue de son large sourire, il comprit qu'elle était en train de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Que faisait-elle encore ici ?! Et puis, de quel droit se permettait-elle de rire de lui ?!

Il allait lui lancer une réplique bien tranchante pour lui faire passer l'envie de plaisanter, mais avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot, Granger intervint.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, commença-t-elle amusée, je vous en prie poursuivez.

Saloperie. Elle se plaisait à le voir gêné face à cet elfe qui débordait de sentiments pour lui.

\- Fichez le camp de chez moi Granger, gronda-t-il, n'appréciant pas cet air familier qu'elle prenait avec lui.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait sorti de prison qu'il allait se mettre à ses pieds et lui vouer un culte. Qu'elle s'en aille, le laissant mener sa vie tranquillement.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi pudique voyons, répliqua-t-elle en conservant son air guilleret.

\- Allez-vous en, maintint-il en ne quittant pas son regard.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me gifler ? Lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui tout en conservant ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Vous n'avez plus de baguette et votre magie est presque inexistante en vous.

Le fait qu'elle lui rappelle sa misérable condition l'agaça davantage. Évidemment qu'il n'avait plus de baguette ! Ces maudits Aurors l'avaient détruite lorsqu'il avait été capturé. Il avait l'impression d'être un sorcier dans le corps d'un moldu. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer, pour remettre cette petite impertinente en place, mais il fut devancé.

\- Voulez-vous entrer pour le repas de midi Mademoiselle Granger ? Durenn va faire le plat préféré de son maître pour fêter son retour, annonça l'elfe tout émerveillé.

Hermione s'arrêta devant eux, baissant son regard sur la créature.

\- Est quel est le plat que préfère ton maître ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- De la purée de Lion en conserve, rétorqua vivement Severus.

Hors de question qu'elle reste pour manger !

Que voulait-elle ? Qu'il la remercie peut-être ? Certainement pas. Elle pouvait partir. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son elfe. Maintenant qu'il était revenu et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre et profiter pleinement de son manoir, il allait instaurer des règles. Règle numéro une : ne pas laisser n'importe qui empiéter sur sa propriété privée. Et évidemment, il entendait _Granger_ par _n'importe qui_. Cette Gryffondor était comme une nuisance, une mauvaise herbe. Il avait beau avoir envie de s'en débarrasser, elle restait. Cette Rouge &amp; Or lui imposait même sa présence. Mais apparemment, son dernier sarcasme fit son effet. Il vit disparaitre son petit air intrépide dans son regard. Elle avait repris son air indifférent et détaché. Le seul sourire qu'elle adressa fut destiné à Durenn.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi appréciait-elle son elfe ? Il hésitait. Il savait que cette nouille adorait sauver la veuve, l'orphelin, le Mangemort et les créatures. Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que Durenn l'ait accueillie un peu trop chaleureusement lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui fouiner. Il éclaircirait cela plus tard.

\- Merci Durenn, mais je dois passer au bureau pour régler les détails administratifs…, dit-elle d'une voix douce en fixant cette petite tête.

Et je dois accessoirement affronter McFaimor pensa-t-elle en grimaçant intérieurement. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette de l'homme qui lui faisait face, s'encrant dans son regard intransigeant.

\- Vous recevrez le jugement exécutoire dans la semaine. Avec lui, vos comptes seront débloqués. En attendant, je vous prierai de m'oublier et surtout…

Elle marqua une pause, scrutant son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours cet air intimidant qui trônait sur son visage. Était-il fier d'inspirer cette peur chez les autres ? Il était vraiment trop stupide et agaçant.

\- …et surtout, ne tuez plus personne. Sinon c'est moi qui viendrais vous lancer un Avada entre les deux yeux…

Et sans rien ajouter, elle transplana.

Cette femme était complètement tordue, pensa-t-il alors qu'il plaça sa main sur la tête de Durenn. Ce dernier était resté accroché à lui, sûrement de peur qu'il s'échappe. Un léger sourire glissa sur son visage, adoucissant ses traits.

\- Alors comme ça j'ai droit à mon plat préféré Durenn ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus mélodieuse.

\- Évidemment maître, commença-t-il en levant ses gros yeux vers lui. Mais ne demandez pas à Durenn d'aller chasser du lion pour le mettre dans une conserve.

Son sourire s'élargit en entendant la réplique de son domestique. Il n'avait pas saisi qu'il faisait référence à l'ancienne maison de Granger.

Il ne savait pas comment le montrer, mais il était heureux de rentrer bien qu'il n'ait quasiment jamais habité ce manoir, à cause de son ancienne condition de Mangemort. Mais cela devait être le détail qu'il appréciait le plus. Ce lieu n'était pas imprégné des souvenirs de ses sombres années. Non, il n'y avait plus que Durenn et lui, dans cette superbe demeure. Comment allait-il bien occuper ses journées désormais ? Il n'était plus rien. Plus professeur, plus Directeur, plus Mangemort. Il pouvait donc devenir qui il voudrait désormais non ? Peut-être devrait-il attendre de recevoir ce fameux jugement pour commencer à envisager quoique se soit. En attendant, Severus avait dégusté un délicieux petit plat que son elfe lui avait cuisiné. Par Merlin ! De la vraie nourriture. Un luxe. Après avoir dû se contenter des repas d'Azkaban, une simple soupe aux oignons lui aurait parue digne des plus grands restaurants français.

Mais ce n'était que le lendemain matin qu'il réalisa que son calvaire était enfin terminé. Il s'était endormi dans ses délicieux draps en soie, et se réveilla avec la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Rien que ça, c'était merveilleux. Il avait vécu pendant cinq ans dans une cellule sombre n'ayant qu'une toute petite ouverture pour fenêtre. Alors que là, dans sa chambre, il y avait cette gigantesque baie vitrée orientée à l'est qui laissait apparaître le levé du soleil sur le parc, derrière le manoir. Un vrai plaisir visuel. D'ailleurs, en parlant de visuel, Severus eut presque un choc en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir après être sorti de sa douche. Il avait une mine épouvantable ! Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ses paupières étaient creusées par des cernes, son front aplati par des rides, sa peau d'une pâleur affolante et ses cheveux ! Et sa barbe ! Merlin il faisait concurrence à Hagrid oui. C'était tout simplement horrible. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de se couper tout ce surplus ?!

Évidemment, c'était interdit à Azkaban.

N'hésitant pas une minute de plus, Severus ouvrit le meuble de sa salle de bain, pour attraper une petite paire de ciseaux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait plus de baguette et plus aucune sensation magique en lui qu'il resterait ainsi. Il commença à couper ses longues mèches noires, une par une. Elles tombèrent négligemment par terre, formant petit à petit un vrai duvet sur le carrelage. Severus coupa ses cheveux jusqu'à retrouver ce semblant de coupe qu'il avait autrefois. Ils ne dépassaient plus ses épaules désormais, descendant à peine plus bas que sa mâchoire, ramenant son âge à sa juste valeur. Bien, et maintenant, la barbe ! Il coupa le plus gros avec ses ciseaux, avant d'attraper un rasoir. Sa mère avait beau l'avoir élevé comme un sorcier, c'était son père qui lui avait appris à se raser. Et forcément, il l'avait fait de façon moldue. Severus avait depuis gardé cette habitude, préférant de loin cette manière plutôt que celle sorcière bien trop approximative.

Quand il observa une seconde fois son reflet dans le miroir, il apprécia ce qu'il vit. Il faisait beaucoup plus propre, soigné et surtout élégant. Oui, bon. Il avait toujours une peau pitoyable, mais c'était déjà un progrès. Il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver un physique normal, se délestant de toutes les marques qui restaient les preuves de son passé.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sorcier se reposa et profita de la tranquillité de son manoir. Il en venait même à s'allonger au soleil dans le parc. Avec l'été qui arrivait, son corps blafard était complètement d'accord. Toutefois, un détail l'énervait. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu le jugement du Magenmagot. Il ne pouvait donc toujours pas acheter de baguette, ni même quoique se soit d'autre. De plus, il n'arrivait encore pas à lancer de sortilège sans sa baguette, n'ayant pas retrouvé ses réflexes de sorcier. Et quant au transplanage, ce n'était pas du tout envisageable. Severus était donc condamné à attendre patiemment que le Département de la Justice Magique fasse son travail. Que _Granger_ fasse son travail.

Oui mais voilà. Lorsqu'une deuxième semaine s'écoula, la patience de l'ancien Mangemort s'était envolée. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu de jugement et la vie de moldu commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou. C'était comme s'il était emprisonné dans sa propre demeure. N'hésitant plus, il attrapa un parchemin pour écrire à cette incompétente de Gryffondor. Elle avait intérêt de régler rapidement le problème, sinon il se rendrait en taxi moldu jusqu'à Londres pour la trouver dans son bureau s'il le fallait.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini le procès. Contents du jugement ? J'aurais pu le condamner à mort, mais on serait tombé dans le dramatique et ce n'est pas drôle...J'aurais pu aussi m'arrêter là, finir cette fic sur le jugement. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas drôle.

Maintenant qu'il est libéré, je compte bien en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce cher Severus. Il y aura donc beaucoup plus d'interactions entre lui et Hermione hinhin...

Merci pour votre lecture et vos petites reviews, très gentil de votre part. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir, bonsoir !  
Me revoilà avec la suite. Je vous laisse la découvrir, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Elle allait être en retard !

Attrapant sa sacoche, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle marchait rapidement, ne voulant pas être vue par son patron. Ce bougre de McFaimor pourrait encore la retenir cet après-midi, sous un faux prétexte. Depuis qu'elle avait gagné son premier procès, il était exécrable avec Hermione. Oh, il s'était bien évidemment accordé tout le mérite pour avoir rétabli la vérité sur Severus Rogue et il ne cessait de vanter les exploits de son Département dans la presse. Mais officieusement, il s'était clairement énervé contre elle. Dès qu'elle était revenue à son bureau après avoir ramené Rogue chez lui, il l'avait attendue. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle désobéisse à ses ordres, ayant monté toute une défense durant sa supposée semaine sabbatique. McFaimor avait parlé de la renvoyer sur le champ. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'en réalité, il n'acceptait pas qu'elle ait eu un comportement beaucoup plus intègre et éthique que lui, qui dirige ce Département. D'autant plus qu'elle avait gagné son procès ! La jeune femme lui avait alors précisé que s'il osait la virer, elle irait voir son contact à la Gazette du Sorcier pour dénoncer son abus de pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer l'avocate qui venait d'élucider tout un mystère, relâchant par la même occasion ce malheureux Rogue.

Évidemment, elle ne lui avait guère précisé que son _contact_ était Malefoy et qu'en réalité il ne ferait rien pour elle. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de traiter le dossier de sa mère. Sauf que lorsqu'Hermione s'était défendue face aux menaces de McFaimor, il avait compris qu'elle avait raison et avait choisi une autre option pour la sanctionner. Son patron l'avait rétrogradée, l'envoyant aux archives du Département de la Justice. Elle devait classer, ranger, étiqueter des dizaines de milliers de papiers chaque jour. Une tâche des plus inintéressantes mais éreintantes. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était dans les sous-sols du Département, ayant pour seule compagnie des kilomètres de rayons portant tous des cartons. Bien qu'elle le maudisse un peu plus chaque jour, Hermione n'avait rien dit. Que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était son patron. Elle n'était pas assez influente au Ministère pour protester. Et son nom de famille ou ceux de ses amis ne feraient rien cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre : il était déjà midi passé. Elle se dépêcha de prendre le peu de courrier qui traînait sur son bureau, avant de quitter ce Département. Depuis sa réaffectation, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de rester bien longtemps dans son bureau. Elle n'avait plus de cas juridique et encore moins de procès de prévu…Hermione avait l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire stagiaire sans diplôme et elle détestait cette situation. Pressant le pas, elle arriva enfin au hall d'entrée du Ministère, dans la zone de transplanage. Et sans attendre, elle disparut dans un PLOP. La Lionne réapparut dans une petite ruelle, du côté du Londres moldu. Elle connaissait parfaitement le coin, puisqu'elle y était venue très souvent avec ses parents. Sortant de sa cachette, Hermione rejoignit l'artère principale. Aussitôt, le soleil vint caresser sa peau claire. Bien qu'ils soient toujours au printemps, les températures commençaient lentement à devenir estivales. Elle dut porter sa main à son front, cachant cet astre éblouissant, pour tenter d'apercevoir ses amis sur la terrasse du restaurant.

Ils étaient déjà là, évidemment. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle vint s'assoir sur la chaise de libre en face d'eux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le plaisir de nous voir ou son estomac affamé qui la fait sourire ainsi…

\- Le plaisir de vous voir évidemment, tout le monde n'est pas un estomac sur pattes comme toi Ron, rétorqua Hermione tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de sa sacoche sur la chaise d'à côté.

\- Tu es en retard, poursuivit le rouquin sur ce même ton léger.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda la rousse assise à côté de son frère. Ou plutôt, avec qui étais-tu hein ?

Le simple fait de les revoir lui remit du baume au cœur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation qui ne traitait pas des archives du Département de la Justice Magique. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à ce que cela soit aussi dur. En fait, le plus ennuyant était sans nul doute de devoir réaliser la même corvée chaque jour. Et sans voir qui que se soit. Hermione n'était pas faite pour ce genre de travail. Non, il fallait qu'elle échange avec les autres, et qu'elle mette à profit son intelligence pour résoudre des cas juridiques.

Alors lorsque Ginny lui posa cette question, elle sentit son sourire perdre de son sublime.

\- J'étais au travail, dans les archives…, répondit-elle mollement.

\- Un samedi matin ? Même moi je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, intervint Ronald.

\- Toujours ton patron qui te fait payer le coup de Rogue ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Oui, depuis deux semaines. C'est un crétin…Tout ça parce que j'ai réussi à faire sortir Rogue alors que tout le monde le condamnait déjà au Baiser des Détraqueurs !

\- Il le méritait si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ron ! Rouspéta sa sœur. Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ? Tu étais là quand Harry et Hermione nous ont raconté le procès.

\- Et alors ? Cet homme est un meurtrier et il le restera à jamais pour moi. Et je sais qu'Harry pense la même chose que moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas le juger pour son geste sans prendre tout le reste en considération.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer pour lui, lança Hermione en voyant que Ron était prêt à répliquer. Il n'en vaut pas la peine et puis le Magenmagot a statué sur la question en abandonnant les charges. Vous n'allez pas me refaire son procès, si ?

Les deux Weasley se sentirent idiots. Chacun regardait ailleurs, ne voulant pas croiser les noisettes agacées de leur amie. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue était encore capable d'imposer un calme religieux entre eux, comme à l'époque pendant ses cours à Poudlard. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était même pas présent autour de cette table. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Non et je n'en veux pas. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, répondit-elle en un léger sourire.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était le jour de son procès il y avait deux semaines. Elle l'avait gentiment raccompagné chez lui, étant la seule à savoir où était son manoir. Hermione aurait pu laisser l'Auror le mettre dans un Magicobus. Mais non, elle s'était sentie presque obligée de s'assurer qu'il rentrerait bien chez lui, après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait ordonné de quitter au plus vite les lieux. Sans un merci, ni même une parole respectueuse. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre Scroutt. Qu'il se débrouille seul désormais.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'un serveur apporta trois grandes assiettes délicieusement remplies. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux roux, incrédule.

\- On a commandé pour toi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, expliqua Ginny.

\- J'avais trop faim pour attendre plus longtemps, renchérit Ron.

Hermione sentit son sourire revenir. Il ne changerait pas ! Que Merlin ait néanmoins créé une femme qui accepterait Ron tel qu'il est.

Les trois amis ne résistèrent pas une seconde de plus sous les odeurs onctueuses qui s'échappaient de leurs plats. Ils déjeunèrent enfin, lançant la conversation vers des sujets plus joyeux et moins épineux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir déjeuner ici, appréciant la cuisine moldue de ce restaurant. D'ailleurs, tandis qu'ils attendaient que le serveur apporte le dessert que Ron – qui était le seul à avoir encore faim – avait commandé, Hermione en profita pour ouvrir le courrier qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Il s'agissait principalement de notes informatives distribuées par le Ministère, de courriers incendiaires de sorciers qui n'acceptaient toujours pas qu'elle ait fait libérer Rogue et de demandes d'interviews de plusieurs magazines sorciers. Mais une autre lettre l'intrigua. Avant de l'ouvrir, Hermione remarqua qu'elle portait le saut du Magenmagot. Aussitôt, elle sentit son estomac se crisper en pressentant ce qu'elle contenait.

Quant elle extirpa le parchemin, la Gryffondor pâlit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

\- J'ai oublié d'envoyer le jugement à Rogue…, commença Hermione en gardant ses yeux sur le papier, …il est daté de plus de dix jours…

Cette nouvelle fit rire le jeune homme assis avec eux, entre deux cuillerées de sa crème brulée. Les deux autres le regardèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation.

\- Il doit être dans une de ces colères ! Merlin, j'imagine parfaitement sa tête de serpent prêt à t'administrer son venin, expliqua-t-il en riant toujours.

\- Merci Ronald, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix froide.

Évidemment qu'il devait être énervé. Il était contraint de vivre encore comme un moldu, alors qu'il était libre et enfin chez lui. Sans ce jugement, il ne pouvait pas débloquer ses comptes et par conséquent, ne faire aucune dépense. Il ne devait pas encore avoir de baguette magique et sa magie mettait alors beaucoup plus de temps à revenir à son plus haut niveau. Une situation dont elle était la seule responsable. Depuis qu'elle était dans les archives, elle avait quelque peu perdu la notion de temps. Et elle avait également complètement oublié que Rogue attendait avec hâte ce morceau de parchemin pour retrouver une vie de sorcier normal. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore plaint de son retard. À moins que…

En reprenant sa pile de courriers, la jeune femme finit par mettre la main sur une lettre dont elle reconnut instantanément l'écriture. Fine, élancée, inclinée celle d'un professeur. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et qu'elle prit le parchemin, Hermione vit qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- C'est lui…, lança-t-elle tout en lisant les lignes qu'il écrivait.

Mais au fil de sa lecture, les traits de son visage changèrent.

\- Quel sale type ! Reprit-elle en jetant ce parchemin sur la table.

Ginny en profita pour prendre la lettre.

\- _« Miss Granger… »_, commença-t-elle à lire à voix haute, _« …Depuis le premier jour où vous m'avez fait l'incommensurable plaisir de venir à mon cours de potions, j'ai su que vous, vos grandes dents et votre tignasse alliaient gâcher mon existence. Vous représentez tout ce que je peux détester. Et c'est sans compter vos fichues tendances Gryffondores avec lesquelles vous pensez être au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Comme lorsque vous vous êtes par exemple permise de pénétrer dans ma propriété privée et dans ma pensine, sans mon accord. Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne rapporte pas ces faits à votre Département. D'ailleurs, je pense désormais savoir quel genre d'idiots incompétents renferme ce Département puisque j'ai dû rester cinq années enfermé dans une prison moldue avant d'avoir le privilège d'être jugé. Et maintenant, je dois attendre plus de deux semaines pour obtenir mon jugement, restant contraint de vivre comme un pitoyable Cracmol. Alors je vous le demande, Miss Granger, serait-ce votre hibou qui s'est égaré en chemin avec mon jugement ? Vous sembliez pourtant bien connaitre mon adresse pour y être venue plusieurs fois en mon absence. Ou peut-être est-ce votre compétence à échouer tout ce que vous entreprenez, par un manque de professionnalisme évident ? Inutile de vous préciser mon opinion à ce sujet. Vous connaissant, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'attendre quoique ce soit de votre part. Mais j'exige que vous m'apportiez mon jugement dans les plus brefs délais, ou je devrais rapporter vos prouesses à votre supérieur. Severus Rogue »_. Non mais quel con oui ! Il ne pourrait pas être un minimum reconnaissant ? Tu l'as quand même sorti d'Azkaban et accessoirement sauvé la vie.

Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas être la seule à penser cela. Mais encore une fois, ce fut le rire incessant de Ron qui attira son attention. Pourquoi riait-il ? Il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans cette lettre. Au contraire, ce Mangemort réussissait à la rabaisser aussi bien sur le plan physique que professionnel, tout en exigeant d'elle qu'elle vienne ? Et le tout, dans la même lettre, en quelques lignes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis content de ne plus avoir à faire avec ce sale bâtard graisseux ! Intervint Ron en repoussant son assiette vide.

\- C'est ma faute…avec ces archives, j'ai oublié son jugement…, lança Hermione sans faire attention à la remarque de son ami, …je vais aller lui donner, sinon il serait vraiment capable d'aller parler à mon patron et je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

Ginny acquiesça, compatissante. La Lionne prit ses affaires, se leva et enlaça ses deux amis avant de les quitter. Plus vite elle irait au manoir de Rogue, plus vite elle serait débarrassée de sa menace. Cet idiot n'hésiterait pas à contacter McFaimor s'il estimait qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide pour lui transmettre son jugement.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la petite ruelle déserte, Hermione transplana pour le Wiltshire, prêt de Salisbury. Elle se retrouva aussitôt au manoir Prince, sur la petite place devant la porte d'entrée. Cette bâtisse était toujours merveilleuse. C'était presque injuste qu'elle appartienne à un homme comme Rogue. Méprisant, mauvais et sarcastique. Il ne méritait pas une chose aussi belle que ce manoir. Non, finalement son ancienne petite maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur lui correspondait beaucoup mieux. Elle était à l'image de sa personnalité. Ce fut sur cette pensée que la jeune femme vint frapper à la porte, s'attendant à ce que l'elfe de Rogue vienne lui ouvrir. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui l'accueillit.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Durenn ? S'étonna-t-elle froidement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. À la place, il préféra la détailler du regard, avec cet air hautain qu'elle lui connaissait. Une manière qui l'avait toujours agacée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc jamais répondre à une question ? Elle tenta de trouver la réponse à sa question dans ses yeux, mais elle n'y vit que suffisance, et dédain. Nul doute qu'il était redevenu l'homme qu'elle avait connu comme étant le pire professeur qu'elle ait eu. Où était Durenn ? Il aurait dû ouvrir la porte. Depuis quand le maître des lieux prenait-il la peine de faire les besognes de son elfe ? Rogue aurait été capable de le renvoyer pour avoir témoigné de l'affection envers lui, lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené après le procès. Et cela, simplement parce qu'elle avait été présente. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de l'air qu'il avait pris. Il aurait pu la tuer sur place s'il avait pu, juste pour avoir assisté à ce moment d'intimité. Après tout, il avait été Mangemort. Seul Merlin savait ce qu'il avait pu commettre comme monstruosité durant toutes ces années.

Comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre à sa question, la Lionne perdit patience. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait non ? Qu'il ouvre la porte, s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Du moment qu'il n'ait rien fait à cette petite créature…Elle sortit donc l'enveloppe contenant son jugement de sa sacoche, puis elle la lui tendit.

\- Je suis désolée, mon hibou s'était perdu. Mais heureusement pour vous, j'ai reçu votre lettre.

Severus comprit au ton de sa voix que les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites ne lui avaient pas plu. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Attendait-elle toujours qu'il se prosterne à ses pieds pour l'avoir rendu libre ? C'était peine perdue. Il n'était ce genre d'homme. Il prit donc l'enveloppe et aussitôt, elle lui tourna le dos, prête à rentrer chez elle.

\- Attendez, intervint-il durement.

Il la suivit et descendit à son tour les quelques marches. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, mais elle attendait patiemment qu'il veuille bien poursuivre.

\- Je viens avec vous, continua-t-il sur ce même ton.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fit volte-face. L'air incrédule qu'elle afficha sembla l'amuser, puisque ce crétin se permis un sourire goguenard.

\- Chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- Chez vous ?! Répéta-t-il en grimaçant. Je ne vois pas ce que j'irai faire chez vous…

Et voilà qu'il arborait une mine dégoutée, tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur la robe qu'elle portait, la détaillant du regard. Il finit néanmoins par reposer son attention sur son visage, qui était toujours aussi confus.

\- Je viens avec vous au Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-il aussi simplement que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Je ne vais pas là-bas, prenez le Magicobus.

\- Oh que si, vous y allez et je vais vous accompagner, réitéra-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas à votre service Rogue. Que les choses soient claires : je vous ai fait sortir d'Azkaban et je vous ai apporté votre jugement. Alors maintenant, oubliez-moi !

Elle se retourna à nouveau, prête à transplaner. Elle ferma les yeux pour visualiser la rue de l'immeuble où elle habitait, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le coude. Hermione tenta de se libérer de son emprise, mais sa main était beaucoup trop grande. Énervée, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite, lança-t-elle rageusement.

La Lionne essaya de se détacher de lui, mais il la tenait toujours aussi fermement. Résignée, elle chercha sa baguette dans sa sacoche avec sa main de libre.

\- Vous allez m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, commença-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait plus aucune place à la négociation. Vous venez avec moi parce qu'à cause de vous, j'ai dû attendre deux semaines pour avoir mon jugement. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles mes comptes à Gringotts sont restés bloqués et par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas acheter de nouvelle baguette magique. Et savez-vous pourquoi je tiens absolument à avoir une baguette ?

À présent, il crachait plus ses mots qu'il ne prenait le temps pour les dire. Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines qu'il attendait. Après les cinq années où il avait pourri à Azkaban, sa réserve de patience était épuisée. Il voulait retrouver sa magie, être à nouveau un sorcier avec tout ce que cela supposait. Mais sans baguette, il n'avait guère progressé. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus un seul gramme de magie en lui et cette situation commençait vraiment à l'angoisser. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme un moldu, ni être qualifié de cracmol. Alors oui, elle allait l'accompagner au Chemin pour qu'il puisse acheter sa foutue baguette et retrouver sa magie.

\- Je veux retrouver cette sensation puissante et dévorante lorsqu'on lance un sortilège avec brio, continua-t-il. Je veux sentir la magie se répandre dans mes veines, comme si ces cinq années passées n'avaient pas affecté le sorcier que je suis.

Bien que son ton soit aussi mordant que du venin, il avait relâché sa prise sur son bras. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas. La lueur menaçante qui brillait dans ses perles noires la paralysa, comme hypnotisée. Comment parvenait-il encore à avoir cet effet sur elle ? Elle avait l'horrible impression de n'être qu'une pauvre élève de première année, face à son imposant professeur de Potions. Il arrivait toujours à l'intimider, rien qu'au son de sa voix et à ce regard perçant. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait une baguette. Elle pouvait très bien se défendre, le projeter à une dizaine de mètres, tandis qu'elle transplanerait pour rentrer enfin chez elle. Mais Hermione ne fit rien de cela. Elle l'écouta, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Et malgré l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait rien qu'à le voir, la colère qu'elle avait ressentie en lisant sa lettre et la manière dont il la traitait, elle comprenait parfaitement sa situation. Être un sorcier et ne pas pouvoir être capable de produire le moindre sortilège, cela devait être des plus frustrants. Surtout à son âge et avec les capacités qu'il avait avant de finir à Azkaban et qu'on ne réduise en miettes sa baguette magique.

Était-ce son empathie trop développée ? Son côté Rouge &amp; Or profondément encré en elle ? Hermione ne savait pas. Mais à cet instant, elle était prête à abandonner son ressentiment à l'égard de cet homme, pour l'aider. Il était si lamentable qu'elle en avait pitié.

Sans le prévenir, elle posa sa main sur son bras et ils transplanèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la banque sorcière, Hermione le lâcha mais laissa son regard bloqué dans le sien.

\- Je vous préviens, on ne va qu'à la banque et à la boutique de baguettes, lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis pas votre taxi humain, ni votre baby-sitter et encore moins votre garde du corps.

Pour toute réponse, Severus se contenta d'acquiescer. Il ne comptait pas se promener dans les rues sorcières avec cette Gryffondor, de toute manière. Il aurait préféré demander à son elfe de le transplaner. Mais Durenn n'avait jamais été doué pour prendre un sorcier avec lui lors de ses transplanages, sans perdre un morceau en route. Une minute. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de garde du corps ? Il n'en avait nullement besoin, il n'était pas en danger, ni attaqué. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il pensa.

Ils réussirent à se rendre à Gringotts sans aucun souci. Rogue put débloquer ses comptes et retirer quelques gaillons. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque pour aller dans la boutique des baguettes magiques, une foule se forma rapidement autour d'eux. Tout le monde voulait voir celui qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore et qui se promenait librement dans les rues sorcières grâce à son avocate. Très vite, Severus fut entouré d'une multitude de sorciers. Ils commencèrent à lancer des insultes. Certains n'hésitèrent pas à lui donner des coups de pieds, des coups de coude ou à lui cracher dessus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de comportement. Il savait, qu'en étant relâché, que cette situation allait déplaire à une grande partie de la population sorcière. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle attitude. Ce n'était plus des sorciers, mais de pauvres Scroutt dépourvus de toute éducation. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas répliquer en leur rendant leurs misérables coups ou en se mettant à cracher sur la foule. Severus se contenta de conserver un visage de marbre, tandis qu'il cherchait Granger du regard. Il la suspectait d'avoir omis ce point lors de son petit discours lorsqu'ils avaient transplané ici. Elle savait que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, voilà pourquoi elle avait évoqué les termes _garde du corps_. Où était-elle maintenant ?! Il avait besoin d'elle.

Il ne pouvait même plus faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Et ces crétins commençaient sérieusement à lui casser les oreilles. D'autant plus que sa belle chemise noire perdait de sa propreté avec leurs miasmes qui se collaient sur le tissu. C'était répugnant. S'il avait eu sa baguette magique, il les aurait envoyés valser dans les airs. Ou alors, il les aurait stupéfixés. Il se serait même contenté de transplaner, les laissant crier après un fantôme.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ceci. Sans baguette, ni magie, il était complètement coincé. D'ailleurs, Severus commençait légèrement à être dépassé par cette situation. Petit à petit, il perdait patience. Il sentit ses poings se serrer, tout comme sa mâchoire. L'homme à la barbe brune pouilleuse qui se trouvait devant lui allait en faire les frais s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de pointer son doigt dodu sur lui en l'injuriant. Il se ferait un plaisir de se défouler sur ce crétin, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il refoulait sa colère. Après tout, s'il lui cassait le nez, un seul sortilège suffisait pour lui remettre en place non ? Alors qu'il se laissait séduire par cette idée, une main agrippa fermement sa chemise, dans son dos. Aussitôt, Severus fit volte-face, le poing levé, prêt à calmer les ardeurs de son assaillant.

\- Oh mais oui, essayez donc de me frapper. Je vous stupéfixerais pour faire de vous un totem, histoire que tous ces sorciers puissent danser autour de vous et vous torturer.

Granger, évidemment. Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, puisqu'elle le tira de nouveau pour l'extraire de cette foule, jusqu'à le faire entrer dans une boutique. D'un coup de baguette, elle baissa les stores et verrouilla la porte, avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller seul ? Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne suis pas votre garde du corps Rogue, lança-t-elle avec hargne.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de l'être, je m'en serais sorti sans vous, rétorqua-t-il avec tant d'hypocrisie et de suffisance qu'Hermione siffla d'agacement.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'acheter votre fichue baguette pour que je puisse me débarrasser de vous, parvint-elle à articuler en ménageant sa colère.

Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle le planta pour aller au comptoir du magasin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvint à détacher son regard de sa silhouette qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le magasin du successeur d'Ollivander. La décoration avait quelque peu changé, c'était beaucoup plus ordonné et propre, mais c'était bien la même boutique. Severus se dirigea lentement vers le comptoir, rejoignant la Gryffondor. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui donner des ordres ? D'autant plus qu'elle employait un ton qu'il n'appréciait guère lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il allait acheter une baguette magique, ce n'était pas la peine de lui répéter de cette manière. Severus s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui faire une remarque amère, mais il fut interrompu par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui sortit de ce qui devait être l'arrière boutique. Il était assez petit, maigre et son crâne commençait à se dégarnir. Mais il les accueillit avec un sourire des plus éblouissants, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec ce physique ingrat.

\- Et bien, je me demandais quelle était la source de tout ce grabuge, mais il me semble qu'elle est devant moi…, commença-t-il en observant Severus.

Le concerné n'aimait pas être scruté de la sorte. Mais après être entré dans sa boutique comme un Hippogriffe, fermé ses stores et verrouillé sa porte il devait admettre qu'il pouvait bien le laisser tranquille une ou deux minutes avant de lui dire sa façon de penser. En revanche, Hermione apprécia de suite ce sorcier.

\- Il a besoin d'une baguette, si vous pouviez l'aider assez rapidement…, commença-t-elle en jetant un œil à Rogue.

\- Aucun problème Mademoiselle Granger, je crois savoir ce qu'il lui faut !

Et il partit en direction de ses rayons où les étagères contenaient des milliers de petites boîtes. Severus en profita pour baisser son regard sur cette jeune femme. Voilà qu'elle parlait pour lui ? Il n'avait pas encore perdu sa langue, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Vraiment irritante cette Lionne ! Il voulut lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais encore une fois, le vendeur sorcier vint l'interrompre. Severus se contenta de serrer les dents, mécontent de manquer une seconde occasion de remettre Granger à sa place. Il se contenta de suivre du regard le chauve qui avait plusieurs boîtes dans ses bras. Il les déposa sur le comptoir, puis en saisit une qu'il ouvrit. Il présenta la baguette à Severus, qui n'hésita pas à la prendre en main. Elle était fine, légère. En la faisant rouler dans ses doigts, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de bois de hêtre. Les secondes défilèrent, mais Severus ne sentait rien. Il avait pensé qu'en ayant une baguette en main, il ressentirait à nouveau la magie en lui. Mais il n'y avait rien, aucun effet.

D'ailleurs, le vendeur sorcier sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il se racla la gorge, pour attirer son attention.

\- Et bien ? Commença-t-il avec une voix enjouée.

Il lui retourna un regard mauvais. Il était certain qu'il avait remarqué qu'il y avait un problème, inutile d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Faites donc un geste, une petite formule très simple, poursuivit le vendeur. Après toutes ces années sans magie, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à être rouillé, renchérit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas rouillé, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Et bien lancez un sort dans ce cas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Elle avait eu l'amabilité de l'emmener ici, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors il pourrait au moins lui en être reconnaissant et ne pas lui faire perdre son temps. Croyait-il qu'elle était à son service ? Il avait déjà fallu qu'elle le tire de la foule tout à l'heure. Ce crétin aurait été capable de frapper l'un des sorciers, ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Au contraire. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point la communauté sorcière critiquait la décision du Magenmagot. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'un jugement divisait la population. Sans doute parce que ce procès avait concerné le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore. Toute la presse sorcière voulait donner son avis, profitant de l'occasion pour en faire ses choux gras. D'un côté, heureusement qu'il était coupé du monde dans son manoir sans réussir à transplaner. Il était protégé de tous ces sorciers qui mourraient d'envie de l'injurier, le frapper ou même pire. Et étrangement, Hermione échappait à la colère de ces sorciers. Pourtant, c'était bien grâce à elle qu'il avait évité la peine capitale et qu'il pouvait se promener où il le voulait en temps qu'homme libre.

Il aurait bien besoin de redorer son image, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle reporta son attention sur le sorcier. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ni même prononcé un autre mot. Son regard fixait cette baguette, comme s'il espérait qu'elle le choisisse, qu'elle soit la bonne pour lui.

\- Changez de baguette si elle ne vous correspond pas Rogue, intervint-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, se fit-il un plaisir de lui rétorquer.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Parce que jusqu'ici, sans moi, vous seriez un homme mort.

Mal à l'aise, le vendeur prit une autre boîte. Au vu du sorcier qu'il avait en face de lui, il lui fallait une baguette bien particulière. Il ouvrit le couvercle, laissant apparaitre cette drôle de baguette. Elle n'était pas très jolie. Elle était de couleur sombre avec un bois irrégulier et un aspect rugueux. Pourtant, il était certain que celle-ci serait parfaite pour lui. Elle renfermait un crin de Sombral, ce qui octroyait à ce morceau de bois une force et une vivacité atypique. Cette baguette ne pourrait pas convenir à n'importe quel sorcier. Il lui fallait un propriétaire ayant une certaine expérience de la magie, blanche comme noire. Oui, quelqu'un qui aurait déjà vu la mort en face et ne se serait pas effondré comme un premier année de Poudlard. Elle lui allait comme un gant ! Ce fut donc avec un large sourire qu'il intervint, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait entre le Mangemort et la jeune femme.

\- Essayez donc celle-ci, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la boîte.

Severus prit la baguette. Dès que ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce bois, il sentit un frisson partir de sa main pour se propager partout en lui. Il avait l'impression que ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête, comme électrisés. Enfin, Merlin enfin ! Il pouvait sentir sa magie qui bouillait dans ses veines, faisant palpiter son cœur. Une sensation grisante s'empara de lui. C'était la bonne baguette. Il leva les yeux vers le vendeur.

\- Je la prends, indiqua-t-il d'une voix moins dure.

Hermione poussa un soulagement, délivrée. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir. Severus paya le vendeur et s'empressa de fourrer sa toute nouvelle baguette magique dans sa poche, ne s'encombrant pas de la faire emballer. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé celle qui irait à ce sorcier, le petit homme chauve proposa même à son client de partir en transplanant depuis l'arrière boutique. Cela lui éviterait sans aucun doute de retomber sur les sorciers qui l'avaient entouré dans la rue tout à l'heure. Hermione remercia le vendeur, avant de les faire transplaner jusqu'au manoir de Rogue. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, un silence quelque peu pesant les entoura à nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait la remercier de l'avoir accompagné, puis défendu face aux sorciers. Mais comment lui dire ? Severus n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose. C'était bien pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, afin d'éviter d'avoir à le remercier. Mais là, Granger lui avait été d'une grande aide, il devait l'avouer.

Pestant intérieurement de se retrouver dans cette situation, il finit toutefois par lever la tête vers elle. Cette Gryffondor semblait effectivement attendre qu'il la remercie. Il pouvait voir dans son regard cette attente, cet espoir. Rien que pour cela, Severus eut l'envie – durant quelques secondes – de réduire en miettes ses espérances en lui balançant une réplique venimeuse. Mais cela ne serait pas approprié, ni civilisé. Elle l'avait aidé par la barbe de Merlin, il ne pouvait pas la quitter en lui sortant l'une de ses habituelles remarques blessantes, pas cette fois. L'homme souffla, agacé de ne savoir quoi dire. Ou plutôt, d'avoir l'impression que cela lui écorcherait la bouche s'il disait un simple « merci ».

\- Au revoir Granger.

Il avait préféré ces trois mots, avant de lui tourner le dos pour rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer à être poli et gentil. Ces trois mots étaient un parfait compromis. Il avait évité de lui dire sa phrase sarcastique, restant donc civilisé, et ne s'était pas torturé pour trouver comment la remercier. Un parfait compromis, oui.

\- Attendez, intervint-elle alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de porte. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Non, mais…Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Hermione le regretta à la seconde où elle entendit sa phrase. Il était chez lui, avec sa baguette. Il lui avait même dit au revoir, elle pouvait donc enfin rentrer à son tour chez elle. Mais non ! Il avait fallu que sa curiosité l'emporte. La Lionne le vit donc se retourner, haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer Granger ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Est-ce que vous savez danser ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Severus croisa les bras contre son torse, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il l'avait traînée de force au Chemin de Traverse et elle n'avait cessé de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa compagnie lui déplaisait. Alors pourquoi voulait-elle savoir une pareille chose maintenant ? L'air qu'elle affichait ne le rassurait en rien.

* * *

Tadaaaam. Oui, il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre cette fois-ci. Il faut bien qu'on avance un peu ! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, parce que je pars bientôt en vacances et ce qui signifie que je ne pourrai pas poster de suite. Mais je n'oublie pas cette fic. Je compte bien la finir :p

Alors ? Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ces deux-là, à se détester et ensuite à ne pas réussir à se quitter ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié, ça m'ennuierait beaucoup dans le cas contraire. On se retrouve rapidement, pour la suite. Vous saurez pourquoi Hermione le questionne sur ses capacités en danse héhé. A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir,  
Et oui, me voilà déjà avec la suite. C'est une première, je n'ai jamais reposté aussi vite. Mais comme je pars la semaine prochaine, j'avais envie de vous donner un peu de lecture ahaa. Alors voici le chapitre 12, changement de cap ! La prison c'est fini, place à la danse...

_Ps. Wolfgirl5 si tu passes de nouveau par là, je tiens à te remercier pour ta jolie review. Elle m'a beaucoup plu et je te remercie mille fois. J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant mon histoire, à bientôt peut-être ;p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer Granger ?

\- Est-ce que vous savez danser ?

Non, non, non, non…Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Maintenant, il allait vouloir savoir pourquoi elle lui posait une pareille question. Et de fil en aiguille, elle serait contrainte de lui parler du carton d'invitation qu'elle avait lu ce midi dans son courrier. Chaque année, le Ministère de la Magie organisait un bal au début de l'été. Il rassemblait toutes les figures importantes de la communauté sorcière anglaise. Grâce à son nom, Hermione avait toujours été invitée, tout comme d'autres élèves qui avaient connu la Guerre. C'était à chaque fois une très belle soirée, très chic. L'ambiance, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru au début, était très décontractée malgré le gratin sorcier qui était présent. Cela devait sans doute provenir du fait que le bal était en été, pendant les vacances. Généralement, durant cette période, le Ministère n'était plus le bâtiment austère où se prenaient les grandes décisions marquant le monde sorcier. Non, pour cette soirée, ce n'était plus qu'un hall qui accueillait tous ces joyeux fêtards. Oui, ce bal était toujours très apprécié. D'autant plus que c'était un réel privilège d'y être invité. Hermione avait quitté si rapidement les deux Weasley qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur demander s'ils viendraient cette année encore.

Souvent, la presse sorcière profitait de l'occasion pour publier tous les petits ragots le lendemain dans leurs feuilles de choux. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en imaginant le scandale si elle se présentait cette année au bal au bras de Severus Rogue, son ancien client, ex-Mangemort, ex-Directeur de Poudlard, ex-Professeur…mais surtout, meurtrier. Non, non, non. Hors de question qu'elle l'invite. Elle ne pouvait pas, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Sans doute la pensée qu'une telle soirée serait idéale pour lui pour se réintégrer dans la société sorcière. Il était si exclus qu'il n'avait pas eu vent des réactions de la part de la population suite à sa libération. Il était si marginal qu'elle en avait pitié. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussée à demander s'il savait danser, la pitié.

Mais une fois qu'elle retrouva ses esprits, Hermione s'empressa de rectifier sa maladresse.

\- Oubliez ça Rogue. Au revoir, dit-elle en se retournant pour transplaner.

\- Une minute, commença-t-il d'une voix dure. Vous aviez quelque chose en tête, je le vois. Alors ayez au moins la décence d'aller jusqu'au bout de votre pensée.

Danser. Elle lui avait demandé s'il savait danser. Évidemment qu'il savait danser, sa mère le lui avait appris. Elle estimait qu'un homme se devait de connaître cet art. Selon elle, la danse pouvait rendre le pire des crétins en un parfait gentleman lorsqu'il connaissait les pas de base des danses de salon. Alors oui, il dansait. Et plutôt bien. Mais son problème était ailleurs. C'était la proximité que la danse engendrait qui le dérangeait. Durant ses années d'études à Poudlard, il avait été beaucoup trop timide pour inviter la seule fille qui l'intéressait : Lily Evans. Et après, avec qui aurait-il dansé lorsqu'il était devenu professeur ? Chourave ? Pompom ? McGonagall ?! Par pitié, non. Une grimace déforma son visage en imaginant les rumeurs qui auraient pu circuler au château s'il les avait choisies comme cavalières. Alors quand Granger lui demanda s'il savait danser, elle avait piqué au vif sa curiosité. Allait-elle parler d'un bal ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'y inviter, si ? Hors de question qu'il aille se pâmer à ce genre de mondanité au bras de cette Gryffondor. Même imbibé de whisky-pur-feu, il n'irait pas.

Mais Severus voulait néanmoins savoir ce que sa question sous-entendait.

\- Je vous demandais ça, parce que je pensais au carton d'invitation que j'ai reçu du Ministère…pour le bal de l'été…, expliqua-t-elle toujours de dos.

Elle se retourna, plantant son regard dans le sien. Hermione se força d'afficher une mine des plus détachées pour poursuivre.

\- Mais comme je l'ai dit, oubliez ça Rogue. Je ne vais pas vous inviter, je me vois mal venir en votre compagnie à une pareille soirée.

Ses doutes étaient fondés : il y avait bien un bal. Mais ce qui dérangea le plus Severus, ce fut la seconde partie de sa réplique. Elle avouait clairement ne pas pouvoir assumer sa présence à ses côtés lors de cette soirée. Sans doute parce qu'il y aurait des journalistes friands des moindres faits croustillants qui pourraient faire la une de leurs magazines. Ou alors, parce qu'il n'y aurait que des grands noms durant ce bal. Potter et toute sa clique, le Ministère de la Magie, quelques dirigeants influents de Départements, la Directrice de Poudlard… son nom ferait effectivement tâche à côté des leurs. Pourquoi se sentait-il alors blessé par la réplique de Granger ? Peut-être parce qu'il aurait cru que son côté Saint Maritain ne lui aurait pas permis de dire cette vérité : elle le détestait et ne voulait pas s'afficher avec lui. Très bien, mais justement elle aurait pu avoir pitié de lui. Il venait d'être lavé de toute accusation et pourtant il se retrouvait désormais seul dans ce monde sorcier qui s'obstinait à lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait été mieux à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas suffisamment pathétique pour qu'elle ait pitié ?!

Il sentit une colère bouillir en lui, froissé par son aveu.

\- Je viendrai, annonça-t-il brutalement.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Parfait. Il allait s'imposer, s'incruster dans ses plans, histoire de lui faire regretter ses propos. Qu'elle se prépare à vivre la pire soirée de sa vie ! Cette annonce ne semblait pas la ravir, puisqu'il eut le plaisir de voir cette incompréhension peindre les traits de son visage.

\- Je ne vous ai pas invité, se défendit-elle.

\- C'est tout comme.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Vous me demandiez si j'avais des choses de prévues dans les jours qui viennent et si je savais danser. Suite à quoi je vous confirme ma venue, pour le bal, répliqua-t-il d'une voix certes froide mais très amusée.

\- Ce n'était pas une invitation !

\- Vous êtes du genre à mettre une sucette dans la main d'un enfant et de la lui retirer avant même qu'il ne puisse la goûter Granger ?

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à la Lionne. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Elle s'apprêtait à le lui demander, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps, poursuivant sa tirade.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi c'est cela ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi mauvaise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce vous racontez ?!

\- Vous savez à quel point mon jugement est contesté par les sorciers. Vous étiez là aujourd'hui quand tous ces Scroutt m'ont insulté et tenté de me frapper. Je vis en ermite, coupé de tout. Mais pourtant, vous osez enfoncer le clou en profitant de ma vulnérabilité pour me parler d'un bal, auquel je ne suis évidemment pas invité. Et vous poursuivez en précisant que je dois oublier ce fait puisqu'il serait inconvenant que la célèbre Hermione Granger vienne en compagnie du meurtrier Severus Rogue. Je sais que mon nom donne envie de vomir dès qu'il est prononcé, inutile d'en rajouter Granger.

Il avait dit cela d'une seule traite, crachant ses mots. Il voulait qu'elle croie à sa colère, son malaise, suite à la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite. Severus voulait qu'elle culpabilise, qu'elle s'en veuille pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. Avec ce discours, il était certain que la Gryffondor aurait pitié de lui et finirait par l'inviter alors qu'au début, aucun des deux ne voulaient y aller avec l'autre. De la manipulation ? Oui, et alors. Il n'avait pas été le Directeur des Serpentards pour rien. Severus ajouta la dernière pièce à sa sournoiserie en tournant le dos à Granger, pour s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, signe qu'il s'en allait.

\- Vous êtes mauvaise Granger, assumez.

Il porta la main à la poignée de porte, attendant d'une seconde à l'autre la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Attendez !

Severus sentit ses fines lèvres s'étirer, goguenardes. Il ne se retourna pas, voulant qu'elle poursuive. Ce Serpentard pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, désireux de savoir si son mélodrame avait porté ses fruits.

\- Samedi prochain, 21h30. Tenue de soirée exigée, soyez à l'heure je passerai vous prendre.

Son sourire doubla de taille. Il avait réussi. Granger avait eu pitié de lui et il avait suffit qu'il suppose qu'elle ait un mauvais fond pour qu'elle réagisse au quart de tour. Cela avait presque été trop facile. Severus n'ajouta rien et rentra enfin chez lui, après qu'il ait entendu le PLOP qui l'avertissait du transplanage de l'avocate. Finalement, il n'avait rien perdu de ses écailles de Serpent. Fier de lui, il essaya néanmoins de chasser l'idée qu'il allait maintenant devoir supporter tous ces nigauds pendant une soirée. Cerise sur le gâteau : il serait accompagné de la pire Gryffondor que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu, Hermione Granger.

Mais lorsque le samedi en question arriva, Severus commença à penser que finalement, son petit stratagème n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait eu. Il avait dû fouiller dans sa penderie pour trouver un smoking. Heureusement, il en avait trouvé un qui ferait l'affaire. Il n'était pas d'une première fraîcheur, mais il n'était pas abîmé. Severus réussit à lancer un sortilège pour l'adapter à sa morphologie, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il avait volé ce costume à Hagrid tellement il nageait dedans. Il avait même retrouvé les chaussures qui allaient avec ! Un exploit. Et quand il eut fini de se préparer, il eut la désagréable sensation de ressembler à un vulgaire pingouin. Son pantalon noir était ajusté, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées. Sa chemise blanche embrassait à la perfection son torse, dévoilant ces larges épaules, cette taille fine et son nœud papillon lui serrait le cou. Quant à sa veste noire, Merlin il arrivait à peine à bouger là-dedans ! Après avoir porté jour après jour cet immonde pyjama rayé d'Azkaban, il était certes inconfortable de revêtir ce smoking. Un pingouin. Pourquoi diable avait-il voulu venir ? Ah oui, Granger. Dans un grand élan très Serpentard, il avait voulu se venger de la phrase de cette petite peste.

En voyant son reflet, Severus pensa qu'il aurait pu laisser passer son impertinence cette fois-là. Il n'aimait pas ce smoking. Il avait l'impression d'être nu, ne laissant plus aucune place à l'imagination pour savoir ce que ses vêtements cachés tellement ils épousaient à merveille son corps. C'était beaucoup trop perturbant. Il n'avait jamais porté ce genre de choses, préférant de loin ses lourdes et épaisses robes noires de professeur.

\- Maître ? Entendit-il derrière lui. Mademoiselle Granger est là, elle vous attend.

Severus se retourna, apercevant Durenn avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- J'arrive, merci. Tu veux bien aller la surveiller ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle fouine partout…

Le petit elfe acquiesça, avant de disparaître. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la jeune femme, trop heureux d'avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Même s'il ne l'avait vue que quelques fois, Durenn appréciait déjà la sorcière. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule qui était sympathique avec son maître. Après avoir traversé le long couloir de l'étage, il dévala comme une fusée les marches du grand escalier en marbre rose. Hermione se retourna en entendant Durenn revenir dans le hall. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui l'avait accueillie, et non son maître taciturne. La Gryffondor grimaça en pensant qu'elle allait se rendre à la soirée en sa compagnie. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle devrait rester à son bras jusqu'à la fin ? Ou pouvait-elle l'emmener là-bas, puis le laisser vaquer seul comme un grand ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait prévu de passer son temps avec ses amis et connaissant leurs opinions sur leur ancien professeur de Potions, les choses ne se passeraient pas calmement si elle allait les voir avec Rogue sur ses talons. Ah ! Quelle imbécile elle avait été d'avoir parlé si vite de ce bal. La prochaine fois, elle réfléchirait un peu plus avant de faire de telles révélations. Voilà où ça la conduisait : à attendre Rogue dans son entrée, pour l'emmener au Ministère.

Hermione n'osa pas imaginer les réactions des autres invités lorsqu'ils feront leur entrée, préférant poser son attention sur la petite créature aux yeux si bleus.

\- Ton maître est bientôt prêt Durenn ? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

\- Oh oui, oui. Il arrive, il a confié à Durenn la mission de surveiller Mademoiselle, lança fièrement l'elfe.

\- Surveiller ? Reprit-elle d'une voix incrédule.

\- Oui, confirma l'elfe en toute bonne foi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était incorrigible. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se permettre de se promener dans ce manoir alors que son propriétaire était à l'étage. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne voyons. La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'elle y avait été contrainte puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu y mettre du sien pour l'aider à construire sa défense.

\- Et est-ce qu'il est habillé…convenablement ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de choisir les termes adéquats.

Elle avait bien peur que cet idiot de Serpent allait profiter de l'occasion pour la mettre dans des situations où elle serait mal à l'aise, honteuse, énervée et dégoutée. À commencer par la tenue vestimentaire. Elle lui avait bien précisé qu'il fallait venir avec une tenue de soirée, ce qui sous-entendait un smoking pour les hommes et une robe pour les femmes. Elle avait opté pour une robe noire très simple, sobre, agrémentée d'un collier et d'une paire de boucle d'oreille dorés qui s'accordaient très bien avec l'ambre de ses yeux.

\- Oui, le maître a trouvé son vieux smoking. Durenn trouve que le maître devrait en porter plus souvent, il lui va très bien, répondit l'elfe avec ce même enthousiasme.

Un vieux smoking ? Merlin. Si elle se souvenait bien, Rogue n'en avait jamais porté. Même durant les bals de Poudlard, il portait ses inlassables robes noires d'une dizaines de centimètres d'épaisseur. Alors de quand pouvait bien dater ce smoking ? Elle espérait qu'il serait décent, pas tout de noir ou de vert. Ni vêtu dans le même genre que le smoking que Ronald avait porté lors du bal de leur quatrième année.

\- Regardez Mademoiselle, le voilà enfin, intervint Durenn en levant la tête vers les escaliers.

Hermione suivit son regard, observant cette silhouette qui descendait gracieusement les marches. Droit, sûr de lui, élégant il se dirigeait vers elle. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. S'agissait-il bien de Rogue ? L'horrible professeur, Mangemort, assassin de Dumbledore ?! La Lionne avait plutôt l'impression que cet homme sortait tout droit d'une publicité moldue pour les parfums destinés aux misogynes. Son air arrogant et suffisant était parfaitement visible sur son visage, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun sentiment, restant impassibles. Mais curieusement, cela allait très bien avec son smoking, le rendant cette fois-ci assez charismatique. Ténébreux. Bien, elle n'aurait au moins pas honte de lui comme elle l'avait eu lorsqu'il s'était présenté au Magenmagot vêtu de son pyjama rayé délabré, sale et puant. Il était beaucoup plus présentable.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi Granger ?

Cette phrase la sortit de ses pensées. Elle comprit qu'il avait remarqué son étonnement en l'apercevant, devinant par la même occasion qu'elle s'attendait au pire.

\- À rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Vous êtes prêt ?

Severus savoura l'effet qu'il produisit chez la jeune femme. Malgré le fait qu'il ait l'impression d'être oppressé dans ces vêtements, cela avait apparemment quelques répercutions sur la gente féminine. C'était agréable, il devait bien l'avouer. Voilà presque une décennie qu'il n'avait plus été détaillé du regard par une femme. Et même s'il s'agissait de Granger, cela restait appréciable. Il défit le bouton de sa veste, avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Et avec une lenteur mesurée, il observa la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait également fait un effort vestimentaire. Cette couleur lui allait comme un gant, moulant ses courbes. La Gryffondor avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, les boucles tombant sur ses épaules. Severus arracha son regard de cette chevelure pour le planter dans le sien. Elle paraissait intimidée par son inspection visuelle, voire même troublée. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement devant cette constatation, avant qu'il ne daigne enfin à lui répondre.

\- De quoi d'autre aurais-je besoin ?

Hermione sentit presque ses joues rosir en entendant le timbre de sa voix trop mielleuse. Le faisait-il exprès ? Sans aucun doute. C'était déjà suffisamment troublant de le voir dans ce smoking après tant d'années passées où il ne portait que ses grosses capes informes. Il n'avait pas besoin de la détailler comme il venait de le faire, ou même de prendre cette intonation. La jeune femme finit par reprendre ses esprits et sortit le carton d'invitation de sa pochette, ainsi que sa baguette magique. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Rogue qu'elle surprit en train d'observer ses cheveux. Que faisait-il ?! La seconde suivante, il afficha un air détaché, comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé…

\- C'est un portoloin. Dès que je l'aurai activé, nous transplaneront directement devant la salle de réception du bal, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que si vous n'êtes pas invité, vous ne pouvez pas vous y rendre. Mettez votre main sur le carton.

Severus desserra les dents. Apparemment, elle ne comptait faire aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle l'ait pris la main dans le sac. Il était en train d'observer cette nuque que ses cheveux laissaient entrevoir lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour chercher le carton dans son sac. Quel nigaud il faisait ! Il fallait qu'il arrête, hors de question qu'elle le surprenne une nouvelle fois. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'imagine des choses de sa part. L'homme finit donc par poser sa main sur le carton, comme Hermione. Cette dernière pointa sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui fit apparaître un halo bleuté sur le carton. Mais Severus n'eut guère le temps d'en penser davantage, puisqu'ils furent aspirés dans un tourbillon avant de ressentir à nouveau le sol sous leurs pieds.

Ils y étaient.

Severus entendit aussitôt la musique qui tonnait contre les murs. En regardant rapidement autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un couloir destiné aux allées et venues des invités. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il remercia Merlin que Granger n'est pas décidé d'enfiler une robe rouge sang, en honneur à son ancienne maison de Poudlard. Avec une pareille chose, aucun doute qu'ils auraient attiré rapidement l'attention. Il poussa un léger soupir, profitant de ce moment de calme avant la tempête. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusion, dès qu'ils seraient dans la salle de réception, les gens le remarqueront. Après avoir eu sa tête fichée dans les journaux depuis des semaines, il n'était plus un inconnu pour personne. Severus tenta néanmoins de garder contenance, restant le même. Du moins, en apparence. Il emboîta d'ailleurs le pas à Granger lorsque cette dernière avait fini de remettre en place ses cheveux. Ils se dirigeaient, aux côtés d'autres sorciers qui venaient d'arriver, vers ces deux grandes portes ouvertes qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir. À quel étage étaient-ils ? Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Et encore moins dans cette salle de réception.

Elle était gigantesque, beaucoup plus grande que la vieille Grande Salle de Poudlard. Très longue, elle était déjà bien remplie. D'un coup d'œil rapide, Severus constata qu'elle était décorée avec raffinement et élégance dans les tons chauds, rappelant l'été. Plusieurs tables rondes hautes étaient disposées un peu partout, permettant aux petits groupes de s'y appuyer, un verre à la main bien souvent. Quelques amuse-gueules y étaient déposés, ainsi que des bouquets de fleurs. Plus loin, à travers la foule, il distingua ce qui devait être un orchestre, avec une belle piste de dance où quelques téméraires se trémoussaient déjà paresseusement. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux au plafond, il avait l'impression d'être revenu au château. Comme lui, cette salle avait un plafond animé. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le ciel qu'ils voyaient, mais des milliers de papillons multicolores qui volaient au dessus des invités, sans pour autant venir les déranger. Étaient-ils réels ? C'était comme s'ils étaient en plein air, couchés dans l'herbe à observer la nature autour d'eux. Très frais, coloré et estival. Beaucoup trop bucolique pour lui. D'un reniflement dédaigneux, Severus ramena son attention sur celle qui l'accompagnait pour cette soirée.

Elle était à ses côtés, mais ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Apparemment, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Potter et sa clique ?! Il ne l'espérait pas. Bien, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, que faire ? Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de ces mondanités. Allait-il devoir se mélanger à la foule ? Parler à des idiots du Ministère, des gratte-papier, des bureaucrates aussi pathétiques qu'ennuyants ? Plus il y pensait et plus cette idée de venir ici lui paraissait une belle erreur. Il avait déjà envie de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son whisky, son canapé moelleux et le calme de son manoir. Mais comme son transplanage laissait encore à désirer, il ne pourrait même pas s'échapper, plantant Granger ici. Non, il devrait rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à rentrer. Merveilleux ! Le voilà encore sous la coupe de cette Gryffondor.

Severus sentait déjà l'agacement grandir en lui. Alors que le regard noisette d'Hermione balayait toujours la salle, cherchant des têtes connues. Sans rien lui dire, elle s'avança, déambulant lentement entre les sorciers sans doute pour se donner plus de chance de trouver ses petits amis. Severus hésita. Devait-il la suivre ? Il finirait par tomber sur Potter et compagnie si c'était bien eux qu'elle cherchait ainsi. Mais s'il la laissait, qu'allait-il faire ici ? Ne réfléchissant guère longtemps, il la rattrapa rapidement.

\- Vous ne les trouvez pas ?

Bien qu'innocente, sa question laissait transparaître un amusement non fin. Ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil de la part de la concernée.

\- Peut-être parce que lorsqu'ils m'ont vue avec vous, ils ont décidé de m'éviter comme la peste, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. À moins qu'ils soient tous frappés d'une crise cardiaque…

\- Je l'espère, se contenta-t-il de dire en affichant un sourire goguenard.

\- Pas moi, enchaîna Hermione sur ce même ton froid. Je n'aurais jamais du venir avec vous ici.

Severus serra les dents. Voilà qu'elle recommençait, lui rappelant à quel point sa compagnie était écœurante. Il s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'un sorcier vint les accoster. Petit, grassouillet, roux et âgé. Un autre membre de la _prestigieuse_ famille Weasley ?! Severus haussa un sourcil, tandis que l'homme le détaillait sans cacher son dégoût. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il n'apprécia nullement cette façon qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais lorsque le regard clair du rouquin glissa sur Granger, Severus y aperçut ce même sentiment, ainsi que de la colère à l'état brut. Ah, intéressant. Il semblait détestait Granger tout autant que lui.

\- Monsieur McFaimor, salua Hermione en essayant de paraître courtoise.

\- Granger, se contenta le Directeur du Département de la Justice. Vous êtes venue ? Je croyais que le travail que je vous avais confié aux archives était trop prenant pour que vous trouviez la force de venir vous divertir à cette soirée. Je devrais sans doute revoir la charge de ce _travail_ dès lundi…

Salopard ! Il voulait lui donner plus de papiers à ranger peut-être ? Ou balayer les archives ? Peindre les cartons de manière à reproduire les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ? Quel sale type. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la compagnie qu'elle haïssait le plus entre celle de son patron et celle de ce Mangemort.

\- Je vois que vos choix sont toujours aussi douteux, poursuivit-il en lançant un regard à Rogue avant de reposer son attention sur elle. Vous me faites honte, vraiment. Non, en réalité, vous faites honte à votre profession et à votre département. Essayez d'être discrète ce soir, je ne tiens pas à être associé à vous et encore moins à lui.

Il lança un dernier regard nauséeux à Severus, avant de les planter. Non, mais pour qui se prenait ce sorcier ?! Apparemment, s'il avait compris le sens de cet échange, il s'agissait du patron de Granger. Le Directeur du Département de la Justice. Quel abruti oui. Comment osait-il parler de lui de la sorte ?! Severus balaya la foule, cherchant ce petit lardon roux. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de diriger ce département. Sauf qu'il ne le trouva pas. À la place, il vit plusieurs petits groupes leur jeter des regards, avant de chuchoter entre eux. Ça y est, ils étaient repérés. Le sorcier sentit son agacement s'accentuer encore un peu, devinant qu'il allait devoir supporter cette atmosphère pesante jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. En baissant la tête vers la Rouge &amp; Or, il comprit qu'elle s'était elle aussi rendue compte des ragots qui allaient commencer à se répandre sur eux.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez avocate, mais apparemment je me suis trompé. On a laissé une employée de ce département me défendre, alors qu'elle fait le travail d'un elfe ?!

Ce sarcasme était facile, gratuit. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre vis-à-vis des propos du roux, alors il profitait de la présence de Granger. Il se sentit meilleur une fois qu'il lui dit, voyant déjà les traits du visage de la Rouge &amp; Or se tordre sous la surprise, l'indignation, puis la colère.

\- Ma libération est simplement due à la chance dans ce cas, renchérit-il en prenant un air hautain.

\- Fermez-là.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit : fermez-là Rogue, répéta-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle en devenait menaçante. Comment osez-vous ?! Je me suis battue seule pour faire sortir vos fesses d'Azkaban. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de vous que je me retrouve enfermée aux archives à trier des documents inutiles. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai encore la stupidité de vous amener ici alors que vous me traitez comme un pauvre Scroutt.

Elle pointait désormais son doigt vers lui, ses iris ne quittant pas les siennes. Severus ne bougea pas, sentant l'amusement bouillir en lui. C'était très divertissant de la voir s'énerver. Une vrai Lionne. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne criait pas assez fort pour que les autres nigauds n'entendent. Mais sa petite scène ne faisait que poser davantage l'attention sur eux.

\- Alors vous savez quoi ? Démerdez-vous. Vous vouliez venir, vous y êtes. Je vous laisse ! Continua-t-elle en levant les bras de façon théâtrale. Et je vous interdis de venir me voir, je compte bien profiter de ma soirée, alors allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

Une vraie furie.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, disparaissant dans la foule. Severus resta quelques secondes, fixant l'endroit d'où elle venait de partir. Bien. Le voilà désormais seul, habillé comme un pingouin et coincé au milieu de tous ces idiots.

* * *

Et oui, quelle idée d'aller à un bal quand on déteste toutes ces choses. Que va bien pouvoir faire Severus ? Étrangler Hermione ? Non, pas encore.  
Il va recevoir l'aide d'une certaine personne pendant ce bal. Qui ? Et comment ? Je vous donne un indice : c'est une femme ! Sacré indice, je sais. Mais c'est trooop facile sinon.  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perturbés par cette nouvelle direction que prend la fic. Je vous apporte la suite à la fin de ce week-end, ou lundi au pire :D Merci pour vos lectures, et reviews accessoirement ; à bientôt ! 


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,  
Nouveau chapitre, oui, oui. Alors bonne lecture ;p

_(Wolfgirl5, merci pour ta review. Content que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire ! A bientôt, peut-être)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

Severus passa le reste de l'heure qui suivit adossé à un mur avec pour unique compagnie, un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Personne n'osait venir l'aborder. Et pourtant, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Les sorciers l'observaient du coin de l'œil, avant de se lancer dans des messes basses. Heureusement pour lui, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'idée de venir le voir pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait de lui comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Non, apparemment, ces sorciers étaient beaucoup plus civilisés. Ils critiquaient, mais n'osaient pas le faire en face de lui. Ils restaient à distance, comme s'il était contagieux. Et dès qu'il bougeait dans cette salle de réception, il fendait la foule sur son passage. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire finalement. Être évité comme la peste ? Ou être submergé de remarques blessantes ? Peut-être la seconde hypothèse. Severus renifla, regrettant amèrement d'être venu ici. Il voulait faire passer une mauvaise soirée à Granger. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le plante, le laissant seul. Après qui passerait-il ses nerfs si elle n'était plus là ? Severus pesta intérieurement contre la Gryffondor, avant de finir cul sec son verre. Il était temps d'aller en chercher un autre. C'était le combientième déjà ? Septième ? Huitième ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait arrêté de compter après avoir pris la décision de profiter de l'alcool que le Ministère de la Magie mettait à disposition de ses convives.

Encore une fois, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bar, les sorciers s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il avait – au début – l'impression de n'être qu'un pestiféré, oui. Mais après tant de verres, il sentait son égo gonflé à bloc en ayant plutôt l'impression d'être une tête couronnée traversant la misérable populace qui daignait à le laisser passer. Faites place bande de gueux ! Sir Rogue IIème du nom souhaiterait se désaltérer le gosier. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il commençait à trouver que l'alcool embrumait _légèrement_ son esprit. Personne ne voulait de sa compagnie ? Qu'importe. Il lui restait le whisky. Bien plus fidèle qu'un chien et tout aussi soulant qu'une femme, cet alcool avait au moins l'avantage de rendre les choses plus distrayantes. Rogue, une fois son verre de nouveau rempli, s'approcha cette fois-ci vers la piste de danse. Elle était beaucoup plus remplie qu'à leur arrivée, les sorciers devant parfois se bousculer pour se trémousser en rythme sur la musique. Severus s'appuya sur l'une de ces tables hautes, dégustant par la même occasion les petits hors d'œuvres. Ils étaient plutôt bons. Tandis qu'il avalait son quatrième, il reposa son attention sur les danseurs. Certains étaient vraiment pathétiques. Ils ressemblaient à des canards boiteux et d'autres à des hippogriffes maladroits. Pourquoi aller danser dans ses conditions ? Severus avait presque honte pour eux.

Et dans le lot, il repéra deux têtes qu'il connaissait bien. Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley. Il grimaça de dégout en voyant comment ce crétin tentait de faire danser sa cavalière. Vraiment pathétique Potter, pensa Severus avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Ce gamin se ridiculisait tout seul. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'allait lui dire d'arrêter le massacre avant qu'il ne broie à jamais les pieds de Weasley ? Hum, sans doute parce qu'il serait mal venu d'oser critiquer Celui-Qui-Nous-A-Sauvé. Deuxième reniflement, de mépris cette fois-ci. Comment est-ce que tout le monde pouvait croire que trois adolescents écervelés avaient réussi à eux tout seul à exterminer le plus grand Mage Noir ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'aide. Oh, non, évidemment. Personne ne le croirait s'il avouait maintenant comment il avait suivi leur épopée pour les aider. C'était lui qui leur avait mis l'épée de Gryffondor sous le nez. Avaient-ils oublié ? Comme si le patronus qu'il avait envoyé à Potter était sorti de nulle part, par enchantement. En avalant sa deuxième gorgée de whisky, Severus se promit qu'un jour, il irait voir Potter et lui rabaisser le caquet en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans cette Bataille. Il n'avait été utile que pour être tué, détruisant ainsi l'horcruxe qui se trouvait en lui. Rien d'autre ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un avait été lui donner la pierre philosophale ? Ils auraient très bien pu se passer de lui, tuant Voldemort sans son aide. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui lancer un Avada et ce Serpent mourrait.

Sans doute Dumbledore, pensa Severus en avalant un petit mille-feuille au saumon. L'homme observait toujours distraitement le couple, lorsqu'il eut la désagréable sensation que Weasley venait de planter son regard dans le sien. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de mieux les apercevoir. Oh que oui, cette rouquine le fixait. Même si Potter la faisait maladroitement virevolter, elle gardait ses yeux braqués sur lui. Que voulait-elle ? Peut-être se trompait-il. Elle ne faisait que regarder derrière lui, ou elle ne se rendait pas compte sur qui son regard s'était arrêté. Oui, cela devait être ça. L'ancien Mangemort baissa alors la tête, observant l'assiette d'hors d'œuvres qu'il avait pour lui tout seul, puisque personne ne s'aventurait à l'approcher. Il y avait finalement du bon dans cette situation. Il attrapa un croissant fourré aux tomates séchées, basilic et thon. Vraiment très appétissant. Severus devait avouer que le Ministère savait comment ravir ses invités avec de l'alcool à volonté et ces petites choses délicieuses. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Durenn s'il serait capable de lui en refaire.

Et tandis qu'il pensait même à en fourrer quelques uns dans sa poche avant de partir pour lui donner un modèle, Severus sentit une présence devant lui. Il releva lentement la tête, trouvant une chevelure rousse et deux grosses billes bleues devant lui. La plus jeune des Weasley.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle presque joyeusement avec un léger sourire.

Severus arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa présence ici, avec lui. Il lança rapidement quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir le reste de la bande de Potter. Ce devait être une farce ou un défi qu'elle avait perdu. Sinon, pourquoi viendrait-elle de son plein gré pour lui adresser la parole ? Mais il ne vit aucun de ses anciens élèves. À la place, il y avait toujours ces regards et ces murmures dont il était la cible. Le sorcier finit par reposer son attention sur Weasley.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Ce ton si rêche déstabilisa un court instant la rouquine. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réplique. Mais sans doute avait-elle oublié à qui elle s'adressait.

\- Je vous ai vu quand je dansais avec Harry, je ne savais pas que vous veniez. Vous étiez invité ?

\- Non, répondit-il tout aussi durement en notant au passage que Granger ne leur avait pas parlé de lui.

\- Qui accompagnez-vous dans ce cas ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Personne.

La petite peste de Gryffondor n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir ses amis qu'elle viendrait en sa compagnie. Cela devait sans doute expliquer pourquoi elle paraissait si angoissée lorsqu'elle les avait cherchés à leur arrivée. Cette gourde avait eu peur de leur réaction s'ils les voyaient. Si cela se trouve, elle comptait se débarrasser de lui dès le début, l'abandonnant à cette soirée. Sa petite scène n'avait été qu'un vulgaire prétexte dans ce cas. Serrant les dents en comprenant qu'il avait été manipulé comme un pantin, Severus but une longue gorgée de whisky dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs. Saloperie de Granger ! Ce qu'il pouvait détestait cette idiote. En parlant d'idiote, il reposa son attention sur Weasley.

\- Que faites-vous encore là ?! Aboya-t-il.

La jeune femme retint un brusque sursaut en entendant cette phrase si peu cordiale.

\- J'aimerais vous inviter à danser.

Severus la regarda quelques secondes, pensant avoir mal compris. Mais en voyant l'air sérieux qu'elle avait, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Danser. Elle voulait danser avec lui ?! Cette soirée devenait vraiment trop étrange. Severus reprit une mine impassible, pestant contre cet alcool qui parvenait maintenant à le dérider.

\- Épargnez-moi votre pitié ou votre curiosité mal placée Weasley et déguerpissez, lança-t-il avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- Je suis sûre que vous dansez bien, répliqua-t-elle en ne se démontant pas. Et puis, après Harry, je pourrais danser avec un Magyar à Pointes.

Severus observait silencieusement cette rousse. Voilà qu'elle se moquait de Potter, devant lui. Tenait-elle tant à danser avec lui ? C'était vraiment étrange. Après s'être fait lâcher comme une bouse par Granger, il ne voulait pas que cette Weasley se moque à son tour de lui. Il n'était pas le bouc émissaire des Gryffondors. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait passé la première heure à boire et ruminer dans son coin contre tous ces sorciers qui s'appliquaient pour le critiquer silencieusement. Et puis, il avait toujours aimé danser. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce serait légèrement bizarre. Weasley était son ancienne élève, gourgandine de Potter, fille de Molly et Arthur – qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter – et ancienne Rouge &amp; Or. Qu'ajouter de plus pour qu'il se résigne à la détester ? Mais ce fut uniquement lorsqu'un air de valse retentit qu'il se décida.

Il reboutonna sa veste, reprenant une contenance parfaite. Il tendit ensuite son bras à Weasley, qui paraissait étonnée qu'il ait accepté.

\- Venez, avant que je ne change d'avis, annonça-t-il un peu abruptement.

Ginny lui prit le bras, le suivant jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Rogue, lorsqu'elle vit tous ces regards posés sur elle. Choqués, intrigués et dégoutés. Oui, elle allait danser avec lui et alors ?! Ils pouvaient au moins se retenir de chuchoter sur leur passage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la piste, la Gryffondor perdit un peu de son courage. Comment devait-elle le prendre ? Où allait-elle placer ses mains ? Au rythme de la musique, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une valse. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, sa mère lui avait appris cette danse. Mais avec Rogue, c'était intimidant. Apparemment, il perçut son trouble puisqu'il vient saisir sa main droite pour la serrer dans la sienne, tout en passant son autre main sur son omoplate. Il l'a rapprocha de lui, s'appliquant néanmoins à garder un écart convenable entre eux. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Potter sur le dos, ni qu'elle croit quoique se soit. Il ne voulait que danser, rien d'autre. Severus baissa la tête vers elle, lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à passer son bras dans son dos.

\- Prête Weasley ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hautain.

\- Allez-y, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Severus se permit un sourire goguenard en entendant la réplique culottée de cette Rouge &amp; Or. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait du cran. Elle avait osé venir le trouver, puis lui proposer de danser et finalement, rester dans ses bras pour commencer la valse. Oui, elle était culottée cette petite. Reposant son attention sur la musique, Severus avança, guidant la rouquine avec poigne. Il menait la danse, et Ginny devait avouer qu'il le faisait avec brio. Elle avait l'impression de virevolter, flottant sur la piste. Elle ne voyait plus que des touffes de cheveux, ne distinguant plus les visages de ceux qui les entouraient. Son corps se laissait emporter, ne sentant plus que cette main chaude serrée dans la sienne, et sa jumelle qui s'appliquait à la guider dans cette danse. C'était agréable. Étonnement agréable. Où avait-il appris à danser ainsi ? Il était fluide, léger et tellement en rythme avec la musique que c'était comme si elle avait été faite pour eux. Il dansait beaucoup mieux qu'Harry. Merlin, c'était peut-être même sa meilleure danse depuis des années.

Elle devait l'admettre, Severus Rogue la surprenait. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait aperçu alors qu'elle dansait avec Harry. Elle ne l'avait presque pas reconnu. Il était si…élégant. Ce smoking lui allait comme un gant. Il était nettement plus abordable ainsi qu'avec ses anciennes robes professorales. C'était peut-être la raison qui l'avait poussée à aller le trouver. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'il était un excellent danseur. Que ces sorciers les critiquent, pour rien au monde elle n'arrêterait cette danse avec lui. La jeune femme se permit un sourire heureux, tandis qu'elle profitait pleinement de ces bras habiles qui la guidaient.

Severus en avait presque oublié que c'était Weasley qu'il tenait dans ses bras, tant il appréciait cette danse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dansé, savourant le simple plaisir de valser. À ce moment, il ne faisait plus attention aux idiots qui les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Non, il n'y avait plus que la musique, ses pieds qui la suivaient en rythme et accessoirement, Weasley. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, il la vit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment, il était bien meilleur danseur que Potter. Severus afficha alors une mine orgueilleuse, satisfait de faire passer cet écervelé pour un Scroutt. D'ailleurs, tandis que la musique touchait presque à sa fin, il aperçut ce binoclard près de la piste de danse. Il était retenu par Granger, pendant que Weasley était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Ah, ils viennent de comprendre que c'est avec moi que leur petite amie danse, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Le Serpentard poussa leurs nerfs à vif lorsqu'il valsa dans leur direction, tout en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vus. Que Potter voit comment un homme doit danser. Qu'il voit comme sa chère Weasley profite de sa danse.

Son petit plan machiavélique fonctionna, puisqu'il vit la mine de Potter devenir rouge de rage. Était-il jaloux ? Il ne manquerait plus que ce crétin essaye de le frapper, ou de lui lancer un sortilège. Préférant éviter une altercation, Severus se dirigea à l'opposé, se mélangeant entre les autres danseurs.

La musique prit fin, les danseurs applaudirent l'orchestre. Bien, comment quitter Weasley maintenant ? Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

\- Merci pour cette danse, vous êtes un sacré danseur ! S'enthousiasma Weasley tout en se décalant de la piste alors que la musique reprit pour un autre rythme.

\- Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal.

La rousse élargit son sourire en comprenant qu'il lui adressait un compliment, à sa manière. Elle s'apprêta à le laisser après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, lorsqu'un journaliste les approcha, un appareil photo sorcier en main. Drago Malefoy.

\- Quel couple original…, commença-t-il en les observant l'un après l'autre. Une photo ?

Severus se tendit en voyant son filleul approcher. Il était sans doute à l'affût de la moindre chose croustillante pour son journal. Et faire une photo avec Weasley n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il s'imaginait déjà Potter débouler à toute vitesse pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Non, vraiment. Pas de photo !

\- Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre Malefoy, intervint-il rapidement.

\- Non, non, non. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'assume entièrement, enchaîna Weasley.

Quelque peu surpris, Severus ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il tenta de cacher son étonnement lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras, se rapprochant légèrement de lui pendant que Malefoy levait son appareil photo vers eux. Il resta droit, hautain. Son visage ne dégageait qu'assurance et fierté. À vrai dire, il s'imaginait la tête de tous ces sorciers qui liraient leur Gazette demain matin, découvrant avec qui le Grand et Méchant Severus Rogue avait dansé. Hum, oui. Il imaginait parfaitement Molly et Arthur Weasley s'étouffer avec leurs tartines lorsqu'ils verront leur tendre petite fille s'afficher publiquement à ses côtés. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque Weasley le remercia encore une fois, avant de le laisser. Malefoy était déjà parti, cherchant une nouvelle cible à photographier.

Le voilà à nouveau seul. Et comme avant, Severus se dirigea vers le bar, en quête d'un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Il rejoignit sa table, qui était restée libre. Avaient-ils peur d'être contaminé s'ils s'y étaient installés ? Un rictus amusé apparut à cette idée. Ces sorciers étaient vraiment stupides. Tant de chichis, de tralala et de prout prout pour ces mondanités. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à être courtois, polis, hypocrites ? Il ne l'avait jamais compris. Lui, restait égal à lui-même, ne voyant pas pourquoi il ferait des efforts juste pour se lier avec des gens qu'il ne reverrait jamais. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait en ce moment même seul à sa table.

Préférant ne pas y penser davantage, Severus avala une gorgée de sa boisson. Il défit les boutons de sa veste, avant de s'accouder à cette table. Il attrapa un mini sandwich au fromage, avant de le fourrer sans vergogne en bouche.

\- C'est délicieux n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait rêvé, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière n'apparaisse devant lui. Tiens, tiens, tiens. C'était une soirée réservée aux Gryffondors ou quoi ? Dans la famille des Lions, après avoir vu la Peste, le Binoclard et les deux Rouquins, voilà qu'il tombait sur leur ancienne Directrice. Minerva McGonagall. Quelle _surprise_. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vue ? Il ne savait plus. Le whisky faisait danser les chiffres dans sa tête, lui compliquant la tâche pour compter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vieilli. Ses rides s'étaient creusées, ses joues affaissées et ses lèvres étaient encore plus pincées que d'ordinaire. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changées étaient son éternel chignon serré et ses robes écossaises.

\- Les elfes de Poudlard n'ont jamais eu l'idée de faire ces petites choses, c'est bien regrettable, poursuivit-elle.

Était-elle venue pour lui parler petit four ? Il n'espérait pas. Quitte à être coincé ici, autant l'être seul avec son verre. Severus s'appliqua à ne rien dire, ignorant presque sa présence. Mais la vieille sorcière ne se découragea nullement.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir Severus, annonça-t-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Vraiment ? Maugréa le concerné.

\- Évidemment, répondit-elle. D'autant plus que vous avez bonne mine et ce smoking vous change.

\- Me change ? Et de quoi donc je vous prie ?

Il vit la sorcière perdre de son sourire, tentant de trouver une réponse qui ne le blesserait pas. Severus pouvait voir une légère gêne dans son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle faisait référence à ses vieilles grosses robes qu'il portait à Poudlard. Son smoking avait-il tant d'effets sur ces femmes ? Peut-être aurait-il dû en porter plus souvent.

\- Oui…il vous change de…enfin…, tenta-t-elle en tripotant ses doigts.

\- Que voulez-vous Minerva ? Intervint-il en la sortant de son embarra.

Il la vit prendre plus sérieusement appui sur cette table, se penchant vers lui. Était-ce si important que cela ? Severus mangea une autre mignardise, attendant qu'elle veuille bien s'exprimer.

\- C'était ma dernière année scolaire à Poudlard, je prends ma retraite, annonça-t-elle avec une certaine gaieté.

\- Merveilleux, railla-t-il en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

\- Severus, le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. Savez-vous au moins comment sont choisis les Directeur de Poudlard ?

Hum, non. Excellente question. Comment pouvait-on se pourvoir à ce poste ? Avant de prendre sa retraite, le Directeur devait sans doute proposer une liste de noms au Ministère de la Magie qui se chargeait de sélectionner un nom. À moins que le Directeur Adjoint reprenait à chaque fois la place de Directeur à la retraite de ce dernier. Ou alors, une autre institution nommait le Directeur, comme le Magenmagot. Toutes ces hypothèses étaient plausibles, mais Severus préféra une autre réponse. Il avait probablement bu un peu trop de verres et il ne parvenait plus à garder ses sarcasmes pour lui.

\- Il suffit de lancer un Avada au Directeur de Poudlard pour qu'on vous mette d'office à son poste.

Agrémentée d'un ton aussi dur que froid, sa phrase eut le don de glacer le sang de McGonagall. Comment pouvait-il sortir ce genre de choses alors qu'elle lui parlait sérieusement. La vieille femme se reprit, pestant contre cet ours mal léché et son penchant pour le whisky.

\- Severus, reprit-elle plus sévèrement.

Oui, bon. Il reposa son verre, croisant les bras sur la table. Ses iris croisèrent les siens. Elle n'avait pas aimé sa réplique. Sans doute ne pouvait-il pas encore plaisanter de ce sujet. Ou bien, pas devant McGonagall.

\- Le Directeur de Poudlard est choisi par son prédécesseur, lorsque celui-ci décide de prendre sa retraite. Il suffit que le Directeur propose une liste de noms et c'est l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard qui choisit le nom du sorcier qui prendra ce poste.

Vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas pensé. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de choisir un nom parmi une liste. Le seul changement de Directeur qu'il ait connu lorsqu'il était professeur, c'était à la mort de Dumbledore. Minerva avait alors repris sa place très rapidement, puisqu'ils n'avaient guère le temps pour ce genre de procédure administrative. Voldemort rassemblait des fidèles, et il avait tué Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, pour cette fidélité envers lui, le Lord l'avait ensuite mis à la tête de Poudlard pour quelques mois, destituant Minerva de ses fonctions. Alors non, il n'avait jamais connu de changement de Directeur dans les règles de l'art.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette vieille chouette venait lui parler de ça, maintenant ? N'avait-elle pas mieux à faire ? Ils étaient à la grande soirée du Ministère, tous les noms influents du pays étaient rassemblés. Mais elle trouvait le temps de venir le voir, pour lui parler de sa future retraite et des Directeurs de Poudlard.

Finalement, il préférait aller danser à nouveau.

\- Nous sommes à la fin du mois de juin. Les professeurs et moi avons jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet pour choisir un nom, puisque Poudlard doit avoir son Directeur pour le mois d'août, afin de préparer la prochaine rentrée.

\- Votre vie est vraiment palpitante Minerva, lança-t-il de ce même ton sarcastique. Êtes-vous certaine que vous parviendrez à vous décider ? Un mois ! Que le délai est court par Merlin…

Minerva n'apprécia pas qu'il se moque ainsi d'elle, aussi ouvertement. Il n'avait pas changé, après toutes ces années. Il était toujours aussi piquant, railleur et imbuvable. Malgré tout ça, elle le respectait. Elle avait eu l'occasion de savoir quel genre de sorcier il était réellement, grâce à Albus qu'il lui avait expliqué tant de choses. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle était venue le trouver. Elle voulait l'aider, sans doute pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir si rapidement considéré comme un traitre. D'abord surprise de l'avoir vu arriver en compagnie de Mademoiselle Granger, elle le fut davantage lorsqu'il était allé danser avec Madame Potter. Après toutes les choses qu'on racontait sur lui et son procès, cet homme avait eu le culot de se présenter à cette soirée, narguant tous les sorciers qui le médisaient. Et c'était là qu'elle avait eu son idée. Idée qu'elle désirait lui partager, mais ce bougre ne cessait de débiter toutes sortes de sarcasmes inutiles.

La sorcière plaça sa main fripée sur l'avant-bras de Severus, avant de le fixer derrière ses petites lunettes à triple foyers.

\- Severus, ne comprenez-vous pas ? Ou est-ce que vous faites exprès de ne pas comprendre ? Le rouspéta-t-elle gentiment. Je vous parle de tout ceci parce que je souhaite proposer votre nom pour que vous soyez mon successeur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir sa surprise. Severus écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait de voir le Lord faire son retour. Directeur de Poudlard ! Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle désirait proposer son nom. Non mais qu'elle absurdité. Il devait rêver. Il fallait qu'il arrête de boire ce whisky, parce que la soirée prenait vraiment une drôle de direction. Le sorcier finit par reprendre contenance, reculant son bras pour se défaire de la main qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Severus attrapa son verre, le vidant d'une traite. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur Minerva, lui laissant percevoir l'agacement qui commençait à l'envahir.

\- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête Minerva, vos petites protégées l'ont suffisamment fait pour la soirée.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Vous devriez, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Dans quel monde parallèle êtes-vous au juste ? Vous ne savez pas que je suis le pestiféré en titre de tout le Royaume-Uni ? Comment pourrais-je diriger Poudlard ? À la minute où cela sera rendu public, tous les sorciers retireront leurs enfants de l'école. Qui voudrait que son chérubin aille dans le château dirigé par le monstrueux Severus Rogue ?!

D'un simple agacement, Severus était passé à une colère dévastatrice. Il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs, avant de s'emporter devant toute cette assemblée. Heureusement, avec le bruit de la musique, ses propos avaient été masqués, n'attirant pas plus de regards que cela vers eux. Il lui fallait un autre verre, tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions. Il rentrerait en Magicobus au pire, et puis voilà.

Directeur de Poudlard, non mais quelle idée.

Comment pouvait-il occuper cette place alors qu'il en avait tué un, puis occupé sa place en récompense ? C'était trop tordu pour lui.

En replaçant son attention sur Minerva, il vit qu'elle était toujours aussi sérieuse qu'avant.

\- Vous perdez la tête, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- Pas du tout, vous feriez un excellent Directeur Severus. Vous avez toutes les qualités requises. Il faut juste…_corriger_ votre image publique.

\- Mon image ?

La sorcière hocha de la tête.

\- Les sorciers ne vous connaissent pas comme je vous connais, expliqua-t-elle. C'est en vous voyant en compagnie de Mademoiselle Granger et Madame Potter que j'ai eu cette idée : il suffirait que vous redoriez votre image pour que votre nom ne soit plus associé aux termes « Mangemort » « assassin » « Dumbledore ». Et quoi de mieux que ces soirées mondaines pour se lier à cette haute société sorcière qui saura très vite répandre des ondes positives à votre sujet ?

\- C'est complètement tordu. Je déteste ce genre de soirée et de toute manière je n'y suis pas invité, s'empressa-t-il de préciser en reniflant d'un air hautain.

\- Et si je vous invitais ?

Voilà la seconde invitation de la soirée. Après être invité à danser par Weasley, il était désormais invité à des soirées mondaines par Minerva. Lui qui trouvait que sa soirée était des plus ennuyeuses. Il se retiendrait de se plaindre la prochaine fois. Severus garda les yeux rivés sur son verre vide, ne sachant quoi répondre à la sorcière. Il détestait ces soirées. Et s'il s'appliquait à faire ce qu'elle disait, il devrait donc se forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Beaucoup plus courtois, aimable et poli. Un comportement qui était bien loin du sien. Il finirait par être tout aussi insipide que ces sorciers qui venaient à ces mondanités. Il échangerait des propos sans aucune importance avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait nullement, tout ça pour que le monde entier se rende compte qu'il ne comptait tuer personne. Qu'il n'était plus Mangemort, mais un homme comme un autre.

Vraiment pathétique, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle. Mais pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait envie qu'on pense ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de bien de lui. Qu'on arrête de le regarder sur son passage et qu'on cesse tout commérage derrière son dos. Peut-être que sa proposition était la seule solution pour y parvenir.

Malgré sa vue qui baissait, Minerva perçut parfaitement l'état de doute dans lequel elle venait de le mettre. Sa proposition était audacieuse, elle le savait. C'était à lui de choisir, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse tout de suite. Il avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

\- Severus, commença-t-elle, j'ai conscience de l'étrangeté de la chose. Mais ma proposition reste valable, je vous laisse un peu de temps pour y repenser. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je compte aller profiter du calme de mes appartements à Poudlard avant de les quitter à la fin du mois de juillet.

Et aussitôt, la vieille femme passa devant lui, pour se diriger vers les portes d'entrée. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que les mots « merci » ou « bonne nuit » ne faisait pas partis de son vocabulaire. Elle avait hâte de voir le tableau d'Albus accroché dans son bureau, pour lui décrire la tête que Severus avait faite lorsqu'elle lui avait avancé son idée. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à mettre ce moment sous fiole, pour pouvoir revoir ce souvenir autant de fois qu'elle le désirait. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le jeune Malefoy sous la main, il aurait pu prendre une photographie sorcière. Minerva commença à arborer un sourire des plus amusés, lorsqu'elle entendit son nom derrière elle. La vieille femme s'arrêta, faisant volte-face.

Severus arrivait vers elle, fendant la foule qui s'écartait sous son passage. C'était assez théâtral en fait.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta à son niveau.

\- Connaissez-vous la ville de Salisbury dans le Wiltshire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus posée que tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'y suis déjà passée à quelques occasions. Ils possèdent une petite boutique de tissu écossais vraiment très fabu-

Elle s'arrêta, comprenant qu'il ne demandait sûrement pas ça pour cette raison.

\- Pourriez-vous m'y déposer ? J'ai encore quelques…_problèmes_ avec mon transplanages, expliqua-t-il.

Il voyait en elle son ticket de sortie pour quitter cette soirée. Et puis, elle lui avait suffisamment donné de quoi réfléchir pour le restant de la nuit. D'autant plus qu'il devait s'éloigner de ce bar, sinon il risquait d'en abuser. Son image en prendrait un coup s'il commençait à être dans les journaux à scandales pour ivresse. Severus profitait donc du départ de son ancienne collègue pour lui demander cette faveur.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Après tant d'années à vivre sans magie, je comprends que cela soit difficile de retrouver son niveau. Avez-vous progressé avec les sortilèges ?

Tout en parlant, Minerva avait poursuivi sa marche en direction des portes. Severus emboîta son pas, se contentant de lui répondre d'un rapide « Oui », avant qu'elle ne se lance dans des explications poussées sur la puissance magique qui diminue par manque de pratique, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune sensation. Severus l'écoutait distraitement, hochant de la tête lorsqu'elle lui jeter un coup d'œil, ou confirmant ses dires quand elle lui posait des questions. Il se moquait bien de ces explications. Il voulait rentrer, à point c'est tout.

Quand il lança un dernier regard vers les sorciers sur sa gauche, une tête retint son attention. Brune, bouclée, au regard perçant. Granger. Était-elle toujours aussi furieuse après lui ? Qu'importe. Severus en profita pour la détailler une dernière fois avec insistance, se plaisant à voir ses joues s'empourprer. L'embarrassait-il ? Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. C'était une bonne chose à savoir. Peut-être que s'il acceptait la proposition de Minerva, il recroiserait la jeune Lionne. Peut-être même que Weasley voudrait danser à nouveau avec lui, narguant ainsi Potter.

Severus détacha son regard de sa chevelure dorée, lorsqu'il passa les portes avec Minerva. Il avait besoin de se reposer, il repenserait à tout ça le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était cette brave Minerva qui lui propose son aide. Mais est-ce que ça va marcher ? Severus Rogue Directeur de Poudlard...  
Sinon, ça vous direz de savoir pourquoi Hermione est aussi peste avec Severus ? Oui ? Dans le chapitre 14 vous saurez tout héhé. Avec quelques verres, elle devrait se dérider un peu.

D'ailleurs je me rends compte que je ne fais que faire boire mes personnages, mais l'alcool est à consommer avec modération bien sûr :p Hermione aurait s'en rappeler aha. Bref, je devrais réussir à poster un autre chapitre avant de partir. A bientôt pour la suite alors :)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir,  
Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

Finalement, Severus avait accepté la proposition de Minerva.

Il s'était rendu à plusieurs mondanités, se forçant de garder toute réplique blessante, cassante ou railleuse pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais évidemment, il pouvait compter sur la poigne de fer de son ancienne collègue. Il avait oublié à quel point cette vieille femme avait un sacré caractère. Cela devait sans aucun doute provenir du fait qu'elle était une ancienne Rouge &amp; Or et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs dirigé cette maison. Minerva le surveillait de près lors des soirées, ne voulant pas qu'il compromette leur nouvelle mission commune : redorer son image. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il devienne le prochain Directeur de Poudlard. Mais après toutes ces soirées et ces semaines passées, Severus commençait doucement à se faire à cette idée. Ce poste n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre occupation depuis sa libération, traînant dans son manoir en essayant de retrouver sa puissance magique. Désormais, il arrivait presque à réaliser des sortilèges sans baguette et ses transplanages s'étaient améliorés. Il n'avait plus besoin que Minerva vienne le chercher à Salisbury. Les choses s'étaient donc améliorées pour lui. Les sorciers n'osaient plus venir lui cracher dessus ou l'insulter lorsqu'il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il y avait toujours ces regards insistants souvent accompagnés de messes basses qu'il préférait ignorer.

C'était un léger progrès. Minerva était certaine que son idée y était pour quelque chose. La Directrice de Poudlard avait même déjà commencé à parler de lui à ses collègues du château, pour la prochaine nomination. Mais de ce côté, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Tous se souvenaient du caractère infect de l'ancien professeur de Potions et ils ne souhaitaient sûrement pas le supporter en tant que supérieur. Qu'importe, avait dit Minerva, il nous reste encore quelques semaines avant la fin du mois, tout n'est pas fini.

Un léger rictus amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il était dans son bureau. Cette vieille chouette le prenait sous son aile, comme s'il était son poulain. Ou un dernier projet qu'elle désirait mener à bien avant de partir à la retraite. Severus chercha le carton d'invitation qu'il avait reçu cette semaine. Il s'agissait d'un repas donné par une association caritative qui réunissait des fonds pour les enfants sorciers nés-moldus qui étaient abandonnés lorsque leurs idiots de parents découvraient qu'ils étaient « différents ». Cette association les prenait en charge jusqu'à leur majorité, leur fournissant leur matériel scolaire et leurs uniformes. Elle s'occupait également de leur trouver des familles d'accueil. En tant que sang-mêlé, Severus avait été invité. C'était sa première invitation. Il avait presque sauté de joie quand Durenn lui avait apporté le courrier. Et lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Minerva, il avait appris qu'elle n'y était pas conviée, étant de famille de sang pur. Il n'y aurait donc que des nés-moldus et des sangs-mêlés à cette soirée ? C'était original. D'ordinaire, durant ce genre de mondanité, c'était l'inverse. Il y avait toujours plus de sorciers de sang pur qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le carton argenté, Severus l'attrapa. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grosse pendule qui ornait le coin de son bureau. 19h40. Il était temps d'y aller. Espérant qu'il s'agirait de l'une des dernières soirées à laquelle il était obligé de se rendre, Severus sortit sa baguette magique pour actionner le portoloin. Aussitôt, le carton s'illumina d'un halo bleuté, avant de l'emporter dans un tourbillon infernal. En regardant autour de lui, il comprit qu'il était dans l'une des tours du quartier des affaires de Londres. Il aurait dû y penser. Avec cette association, quel meilleur endroit que le quartier moldu ? Severus s'approcha des portes d'entrée où un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années vérifiait les cartons d'invitation. Il semblait qu'il indiquait aussi où est-ce que les invités devaient s'assoir à table. Non mais quel formalisme.

\- Votre nom je vous prie, lui demanda le jeune homme d'une voix très polie.

Severus le regarda, arquant un sourcil. C'était bien la première personne à lui demander son nom depuis des années. Ne le reconnaissait-il pas ?! Peut-être était-il moldu.

\- Severus Rogue, répondit-il froidement en lui tendant son carton.

Le garçon parcourut la liste, tournant une page, puis une autre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième qu'il vit enfin son nom de famille.

\- Ah, oui, oui. Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes installé à la table ronde sur la droite. Vous la trouverez, ils n'attendent plus que vous pour commencer.

\- Sous-entendriez-vous que je suis en retard par hasard ? Enchaîna Severus qui apprécia de voir ce jeunot perdre contenance devant une telle question.

\- Je…euh…non, non. Je ne me serais jamais permis une telle remarque, se défendit-t-il.

Sa politesse surprit Severus. Ce garçon devait vraiment être moldu pour lui parler de la sorte. Un sorcier l'aurait déjà envoyé balader, le connaissant que trop bien de nom. Il finit par lui adresser ce qu'il espérait être un sourire, avant d'entrer dans la salle. Elle était sobre, spacieuse. Il n'y avait pas autant de chichi et de décoration qu'au Ministère. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de grandes tables rondes où les invités étaient déjà installés, discutant joyeusement autour d'un verre d'apéritif. Severus se lança, déambulant entre ces tables à la recherche de la sienne. _La table ronde sur la droite_, avait-il dit. N'aurait-il pas pu être davantage précis ? Il y en avait plusieurs sur la droite. _Ils n'attendent plus que vous_, avait-il ensuite enchaîné. Bien, il ne devait rester plus qu'une place de libre dans ce cas. Severus avança jusqu'à une autre table qui répondait aux critères du garçon de l'entrée. En regardant les invités déjà installés, il constata qu'il n'en connaissait aucun. Merveilleux, pensa-t-il en tirant la chaise. Il s'arrêta, lorsqu'il constata que la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos attrapa son sac à main qu'elle avait suspendu à la chaise. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui pour s'excuser, Severus faillit écarquiller les yeux.

Hermione Granger.

Sapristi.

Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle avait comme parents deux moldus ? Avec la notoriété qu'elle traînait derrière elle, elle était forcément invitée à cette soirée. Elle fut tout aussi surprise de le trouver ici, s'il en croyait la mine qu'elle affichait. Il parvint néanmoins à se reprendre, finissant par s'installer après avoir déboutonné sa veste. Finalement, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait de porter ce genre de vêtements. C'était beaucoup plus distingué, habillé. Il s'était d'ailleurs passé du nœud papillon pour ce soir. Cette chose lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait deux mains autour de son cou, l'étranglant à chaque mouvement de tête. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas Minerva pour lui faire une remarque sur son manque d'investissement vestimentaire durant cette soirée. L'homme observa la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. La Gryffondor arborait les couleurs de son ancienne maison avec une robe rouge sang. Elle contrastait à merveille avec son smoking tout en noir. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait pris soin de tresser ses cheveux cette fois-ci, n'ayant plus cette touffe facilement identifiable. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle prenait soin de ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Toujours en colère après lui ? Ou ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas le supporter ? S'il se souvenait bien, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, c'était lors du bal au Ministère. Depuis, ils s'étaient croisés à d'autres occasions quand Minerva l'accompagnait mais sans plus.

Et voilà qu'ils allaient passer le dîner ensemble, côte à côte.

\- Bonsoir, tenta Severus d'une voix neutre.

Rien. Pas même un regard. Elle jouait avec son cocktail, trouvant apparemment sa serviette en papier des plus intéressantes.

\- Oh, bien. Ignorez-moi si cela peut vous divertir Granger, poursuivit-il. Mais j'espère pour vous que je ne suis pas la seule personne que vous connaissez à cette table, sinon le repas risque d'être très long pour vous.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il détourna son attention d'elle. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il était certain que comme lui, elle ne connaissait personne. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait déjà commencé à parler avec sa voisine. Elle finirait par venir d'elle-même vers lui. Severus leva ensuite la main, appelant l'un des serveurs qui serpentaient entre les tables. S'il devait rester dans son coin pour cette soirée, autant avoir un verre en main. Un jeune blondinet finit par approcher de lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Non, vraiment. Le personnel devait être moldu. Ou des cracmols, pour éviter que les sorciers ne révèlent trop de choses sur leur monde. Après toutes ces soirées, c'était bien la seule fois que les serveurs étaient aussi cordiaux avec lui.

\- Oui Monsieur ? Demanda le blond.

\- J'imagine que ce soir, tout le menu est…moldu ?

\- En effet. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

\- Un whisky pur malte, sec, si vous avez.

\- Vous pouvez m'apporter un autre martini blanc s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr.

Severus se tourna vers la jeune femme apparemment amatrice de martini. Elle semblait plus encline à la conversation, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Allez-y doucement sur l'alcool Granger, sinon je serais contraint de vous raccompagner chez vous.

Un léger rire survint, moqueur.

\- Vous me laisseriez seule, abandonnée dans une ruelle pourrie oui.

\- Me portez-vous aussi bas dans votre estime ? Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle soit aussi hargneuse alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit de blessant jusqu'à présent.

Nouveau rire moqueur, qui dura quelques secondes de plus que le précédent. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas cette note railleuse, Severus dût avouer que cette mélodie était un délice pour ses oreilles. Il l'observait silencieusement, attendant sa réponse. Hermione finit par tourner la tête vers lui, fixant ces perles noires.

\- Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. Je ne vous porte pas du tout dans mon estime, précisa-t-elle en insistant bien sur la négation.

\- Et bien pour une fois, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, renchérit-il en lui adressant une moue hautaine.

Hum, c'était plutôt tendu. Severus attendit que son verre arrive avant de tenter quoique se soit d'autre. Granger était beaucoup trop énervée après lui pour qu'ils parviennent à une quelconque conversation. Il en revenait presque à regretter Minerva. Bien que collante, cette femme ne faisait pas de lui l'incarnation du diable. Au moins elle, elle supportait volontiers sa présence. Tandis qu'avec cette autre Gryffondor, c'était une toute autre histoire. Severus remercia Merlin que le serveur revienne rapidement avec leurs boissons. Avec cette Lionne à ses côtés, il aurait d'ailleurs besoin de plus qu'un verre. Après avoir savouré sa première gorgée, Severus regarda vers la gauche, observant son voisin de table. Il devait avoir son âge, des cheveux bruns, un petit nez et des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Ayant le visage tourné vers celle qui devait être sa femme, s'il en croyait leur proximité, il ne pouvait pas voir davantage sa tête. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient tous deux ensembles à Poudlard. Mais son profil ne lui disait vraiment rien. À y penser, Severus n'avait plus du tout de lien avec ceux qui étaient avec lui à Poudlard. Un quart avait été tué lors de la Première Guerre, l'autre quart durant la Seconde, le troisième quart croupissait à Azkaban et concernant le reste, ce n'était que des sorciers inintéressants.

Il fronça les sourcils, devant ce pitoyable constat. Il n'avait pas gardé de lien d'amitié avec qui que se soit, depuis Poudlard. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Tout le contraire de Granger ! Elle et ses petits camarades Gryffondors. À croire qu'ils vivraient tous ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de leurs minables vies. Severus reprit une gorgée d'alcool, se forçant à penser à autre chose que ces nigauds qu'il avait eus comme élèves. Son regard vogua sur les autres têtes qui entouraient leur table, jusqu'à se poser sur cette femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était plus jeune que lui, la trentaine sûrement. Elle le fixait d'un air si étrange, qu'il comprit qu'elle au moins, elle savait qui il était. Son doute se confirma lorsqu'elle se pencha pour parler à son voisin de gauche, murmurant sans le quitter des yeux. Et quelques secondes plus tard, voilà que le cher monsieur levait le nez dans sa direction, le détaillant à son tour. Oui, c'était bien lui. Severus Rogue, l'assassin. Il eut presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel, lassé par ces attitudes.

Il finit par tourner la tête sur sa droite, reposant son attention sur Granger. Elle était toujours aussi intéressée par sa serviette que tout à l'heure. Fantastique, railla-t-il. Il prit son verre et le vida d'une traite, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient commencer à manger ?! À ce rythme, il n'était pas près d'échapper à cette soirée qui allait s'éterniser. Et comme si les serveurs l'avaient entendu, ils commencèrent à arriver avec l'entrée. D'ailleurs, quand il eut l'assiette sous le nez, Severus sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il avait l'impression que ce soir, ils allaient bien manger. C'était bien là le seul avantage de ce genre de soirée. Ne se faisant guère prier, il prit sa cuillère en main pour manger ce gaspacho. Un délice culinaire. Très frai, bien assaisonné, il en oublia presque le dragon énervé qui était à côté de lui. Severus se servit un verre de rosé français que les serveurs venaient de déposer sur la table.

Il savoura ce menu, du gaspacho au filet mignon, en passant par le filet de sole et le l'assiette de fromages. Des plats très français en fait. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Granger lorsqu'il la vit boire un énième verre de rosé. Ce vin était certes léger, mais tout de même. Elle allait finir imbibée avant le dessert. Et au vu de son petit gabarit, il devinait qu'elle ne supportait pas vraiment bien l'alcool. Il attrapa la bouteille, la plaçant à côté de lui, loin de sa portée. Ce geste lui valut un regard orageux de la part de la Lionne.

\- Un problème Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tintée d'amusement.

Elle plissa les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que son agacement à son égard était toujours présent. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. En avalant son dernier morceau de fromage, accompagné d'une tranche de pain, Severus se rappela que lorsqu'il avait accompagné Hermione au bal du Ministère, elle avait rencontré son patron. Cet horrible petit homme roux qui l'avait regardé comme une absurdité. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état ? S'il se souvenait bien, leur échange n'était pas très amical. Mais était-ce ses affaires ? Il se fichait complètement des petits tracas de cette gamine. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'apéritif et c'était à elle qu'il avait adressé sa dernière phrase. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il décida de la questionner à ce sujet.

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que vous êtes toujours l'elfe humain de votre patron que vous noyez votre colère dans l'alcool ?

De sa bouche, il y eut forcément une consonance railleuse. Mais Hermione ne sut déterminer s'il lui reprochait le fait de boire, ou de se laisser traiter comme de la bouse de dragon par son patron. Elle releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est marrant, vous avez toujours eu le don d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. J'espère que vous y prenez du plaisir, quitte à exprimer ces choses à voix haute.

\- J'en déduis que votre réponse est « oui », rétorqua-t-il simplement avec une once de fierté.

Elle venait tout de même de mettre en avant ce qu'il considérait comme son plus grand talent : savoir quoi dire pour blesser les gens. Ce n'était pas à la portée de tous. Hermione eut envie de le gifler en voyant cet air satisfait qu'il affichait sur son visage. Cet homme prenait sa remarque comme un compliment ! Il était vraiment tordu. Elle termina son verre en une gorgée, avant de reposer son regard sur lui.

\- Évidemment que c'est à cause de McFaimor, qui d'autre ? Cet homme est le pire des crétins. D'ailleurs, si je suis coincée aux archives, c'est de votre faute.

Elle pointa son doigt sur lui, accentuant l'accusation qu'elle venait de lancer. Severus arqua un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quelle manière il était responsable. En s'apercevant qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, Hermione précisa les choses.

\- Il m'a affectée à ce trou à rats parce que j'ai eu le malheur de lui désobéir, commença-t-elle en appréciant le fait qu'il soit pendu à ses lèvres, curieux de savoir la suite. Pendant la semaine qui précédait votre procès définitif, il m'a ordonné de rentrer chez moi et de profiter de ma semaine sabbatique, pour me rendre au Magenmagot les mains dans les poches. Mais comme vous le savez, au lieu de ça, je vous ai construit une superbe défense qui vous a rendu libre, acquitté de toute accusation.

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, elle devina qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Était-il si naïf ? McFaimor était le premier qui voulait le voir mort.

\- Il voulait que vous perdiez pour aller saluer les Détraqueurs. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Et depuis, vous m'attirez que des ennuis. C'est comme avec Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller danser avec elle ? C'était juste pour provoquer Harry, n'est-ce pas ?!

Severus n'eut même pas le temps d'argumenter qu'elle continuait à nouveau avec une autre tirade. Apparemment, tous les verres qu'elle avait bus commençaient à dégager leurs effets, désinhibant cette Gryffondor.

\- Je serais encore dans mon bureau si je n'avais pas eu votre dossier à défendre, finit-elle par avouer en se détachant de ce regard perçant.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous auriez reproduit le même schéma avec un autre Mangemort ? Commença-t-il à se défendre. Et concernant Weasley, c'est elle qui m'a invité à danser. Si elle a des problèmes avec Potter, ça les regarde. Je n'ai que faire de leurs petites querelles.

Non mais comme s'il faisait parti d'un quelconque triangle amoureux. Avec Weasley et Potter qui plus est ! Beurk. Il préférait les Détraqueurs à cette idée.

\- Si vous détestez tant votre patron, vous n'avez qu'à démissionner. Vous ouvrez votre propre cabinet ou alors, si vous avez moins d'ambition, vous restez employée et vous allez vous chercher une place parmi tous les cabinets qu'on trouve à Londres, poursuivit-il. Mais arrêtez de pleurnicher et de me rendre responsable de tous vos malheurs.

Après tout, c'était vrai. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à rester dans le Département de la Justice, si son directeur était un nigaud ? Elle aurait beaucoup plus à gagner en étant indépendante, voire même à travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette remarque ne lui plut pas, s'il en croyait le reniflement pessimiste qu'elle lui accorda.

\- Et qui est-ce que j'aurai comme client ? Tous les Mangemorts encore enfermés à Azkaban ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement en tournant la tête pour l'observer. Merci pour la publicité Rogue.

Encore cette question d'image. Se souciait-elle autant de ce que les gens pensaient de sa petite personne ? Il ne la croyait pas comme ça. Minerva ne s'était pas préoccupée de ce que les sorciers avaient pu penser d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagné à toutes ces soirées. Même Weasley avait dit assumer sa compagnie, lorsque Malefoy avait voulu les prendre en photo. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que cette Gryffondor était-elle aussi catégorique à son égard ? Il n'avait pas la peste. Et sa côte de popularité ne pouvait que remonter après être tombée en flèche suite à l'assassinat d'Albus. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il n'appréciait nullement qu'elle lui fasse constamment remarquer le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Quel était son réel problème ? Elle était peut-être encore traumatisée de toutes ces années où il s'était bien amusé à passer ses nerfs sur elle et ses deux amis en cours de Potions. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Severus, c'était qu'il se préoccupait de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Depuis quand cela l'intéressait-il ? Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Son agaçante élève, meilleur amie du fils de Potter l'intrépide. Il se plaisait à croire que c'était parce qu'elle avait été la première personne à qui il avait parlé depuis Azkaban. Elle avait été son avocate et elle avait réussi à le sortir de cette prison. Oui, cela devait être pour cela.

Il se réconforta avec cette pensée, tandis qu'il dévia son attention sur les desserts qui venaient d'être servis. Un moelleux au chocolat noir, avec son cœur au caramel, le tout surmonté de chantilly et accompagné d'une boule de glace à la vanille et aux noix de pécan. Cette association caritative savait comment motiver ses invités pour récolter des fonds. C'était succulent. Severus avait toujours adoré le chocolat. Il apprécia également la coupe de champagne qui fut servie avec ce dessert. En la dégustant, il regarda du coin de l'œil Granger. Elle ne se posait pas de question, sifflant presque la flûte d'un seul coup. Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? Il ne savait même pas où elle habitait. Et la connaissant, elle ne lui donnerait pas son adresse s'il lui demandait. Cette andouille serait encore capable de rentrer à pieds, errant seule dans les rues de Londres, presque ivre morte.

Diable ! Pourquoi se souciait-il autant d'elle ?! C'était comme cette obsession qu'il avait développé pour ses cheveux et cette belle nuque dégagée. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer de constater qu'il était incapable d'enfouir ces drôles de pensées. Il s'agissait de Granger, il devait se reprendre par la barbe de Merlin.

Pourtant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, alors qu'il repoussait son assiette désormais vide. Il allait lui poser, il le pressentait. Peut-être qu'elle serait honnête, grâce à cet alcool qui embrumait petit à petit son esprit rigide.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez autant Granger ?

L'avis de cette brune comptait, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Alors autant résoudre un mystère, il s'occuperait de l'autre plus tard. Elle tripota le pied de sa flûte, semblant réfléchir.

\- Vous étiez un professeur horrible, un Mangemort et vous avez tué Dumbledore, finit-elle par répondre sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers lui.

Alors c'était tout ? Il n'avait rien appris de nouveau. Severus était certain qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Inconsciemment, il s'était penché vers elle, mettant son coude sur la table pour appuyer sa tête sur sa main. Dans cette position, il pouvait mieux apercevoir son visage. Elle avait les traits torturés, en plein dilemme.

\- Mais…, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il crut rêver.

\- Mais ? L'encouragea-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux son visage.

S'il le pouvait, il aurait déjà sorti sa baguette pour chercher par soi-même les réponses dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait plus agir de la sorte. Les temps avaient changé, il devait cesser ce genre de pratiques s'il voulait être pris au sérieux.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, avoua-t-elle sur ce même ton faible.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant en face de lui. Une gamine de cinq ans à qui il essayait de faire avouer sa bêtise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait ? Il aurait peut-être du lui laisser boire un verre supplémentaire de rosé. Elle était si obstinée, têtue et coriace qu'il lui faudrait une barrique pleine pour parvenir à lui soutirer des informations. Ou alors quelques goutes de Véritasérum. Une autre pratique qu'il devait bannir. Severus souffla d'impatience, se redressant contre le dossier de son siège. Elle allait parler, oui ou non ?!

\- Granger, crachez le morceau, intervint-il plus durement.

Sa patience avait des limites, elle devait le savoir. Hermione finit par se tourner vers lui, encrant ses prunelles ambrées dans les siennes.

\- Je vous déteste parce que vous m'intimidez, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui avait perdu de son assurance. Vous arrivez à me faire perdre tous mes moyens, me donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une larve dépourvue de caractère. Alors je préfère vous haïr pour éviter de me liquéfier sur place.

Sa révélation perturba Severus. Il avait pris l'habitude d'intimider les gens, savourant cet avantage qu'il avait sur certains. Mais le fait qu'elle le lui dise était vraiment très étrange. C'était comme s'il y avait un double-sens à ses aveux, un autre côté auquel il ne préférait pas y penser. Il était suffisamment préoccupé par ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ou encore ses cheveux et sa nuque, pour qu'il ne rajoute des choses supplémentaires. Non, vraiment. Il devait s'interdire d'interpréter ce double-sens. Pourtant, il l'encouragea à poursuivre, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison.

\- Et de quelle manière je vous intimide ?

Cette discussion allait déraper, il le sentait. Peut-être parce qu'elle afficha un léger sourire, qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Et sans qu'il ne le comprenne, elle s'était penchée vers lui. Sa main gauche prit place sur le dossier de sa chaise, tandis que sa jumelle se posa sur son genou. Severus se crispa aussitôt sous cette chaleur qui fit frissonner toute sa jambe. Non mais que faisait-elle ? La proximité qu'elle instaura entre eux le paralysa, pris de court. Il ne voyait plus que ce visage avec ces deux billes qui fixaient les siennes. Elle resta là, quelques secondes à l'observer, avec cette drôle de lueur qui flamboyait dans le blanc de ses yeux. Et brusquement, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, faisant remonter sa main sur sa cuisse lorsqu'elle se pencha davantage vers lui. De crispé, Severus devint tétanisé. Réagissait-elle toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle avait trop bu ? Ou avait-il droit à un traitement de faveur ? Il n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser la question, sentant ce souffle chaud qui chatouillait le creux de son oreille. Un nouveau frisson le transperça.

\- Vous me perturbez avec votre voix au timbre si suave, vos yeux envoûtants et plus récemment…avec ces smokings qui taillent à la perfection votre corps, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ce qu'ils dissimulent…

Doux Merlin.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait défaillir suite à sa confession, le ton de sa voix ou à cette main qui lui brûlait la cuisse. Il avait voulu éviter d'interpréter les sous-entendus, c'était raté. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus explicite que cela. Severus ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de trouver la force pour se reprendre. Il devait la repousser. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une réception, et elle avait trop bu. Oui, voilà. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il tenta de s'en convaincre, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Granger, éloignez-vous je vous prie.

Il aurait voulu que sa voix soit ferme et sèche. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit plus grave que d'ordinaire ?

Hermione resta inclinée vers lui, sa main sur sa cuisse et son visage beaucoup trop proche du sien. D'un coup d'œil vers les autres invités, il aperçut la femme blonde qui les fixait avec de gros yeux, tout comme son voisin. Évidemment qu'ils devenaient intéressants ! Elle était presque couchée sur lui, sa main sur sa jambe. Merlin, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ces deux crétins pensaient d'eux et de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il devait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade avant que cela ne dérape davantage. Severus attrapa alors la main de Granger, l'aidant à se rassoir correctement sur sa chaise. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, se découvrant un soudain intérêt pour tous ces détails qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

\- Tenez-vous convenablement Granger, nous ne sommes pas dans le bordel du coin, ajouta-t-il comme pour expliquer son comportement.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de _bordel_ ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux de manière suspicieuse. Quel genre de pensée avez-vous en tête ?

La pente devenait de plus en plus glissante.

\- Aucune.

\- Menteur…

Bon, c'en était assez.

Il se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur ce pauvre parquet. Il déposa sa serviette sur la table, reboutonna sa veste et baissa la tête vers Granger.

\- Levez-vous, nous partons, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait comme un ordre.

\- Ah oui ? Et où je vous prie ? Demanda-t-elle mollement.

\- Je vous raccompagne. Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas abuser de la boisson Granger.

Elle lui adressa un regard courroucé, avant de l'imiter et de se lever. Hermione adressa un rapide signe de tête à leurs voisins de table pour les saluer. Elle se retourna, mais elle dut le faire trop rapidement puisqu'elle eut l'impression que la pièce tanguait sous ses pieds. Pestant devant sa bêtise, Severus se résigna à la tenir par le bras pour la soutenir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le garçon de l'accueil, Severus s'arrêta pour sortir une enveloppe de sa veste qu'il lui confia. Il était passé à Gringotts pour faire un bon au profit de cette association. Son trésorier n'aurait plus qu'à se rendre à la banque sorcière pour retirer le montant des gaillons qu'il y était indiqué. Il n'était pas venu à la soirée uniquement pour manger et entendre des absurdités de la part de Granger. Severus tenait au moins à participer à cette récolte de fonds.

Une fois cela réalisé, il ne s'embarrassa pas de demander à la sorcière où elle habitait. Puisqu'elle semblait apprécier son manoir, elle ne verrait sans doute pas d'objection à y dormir, non ? Il y avait plusieurs chambres d'amis, il ne risquerait pas de connaitre d'autres situations comme celle qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Et dans un PLOP, ils transplanèrent jusque chez lui.

* * *

Alors ? Vous imaginez, bien sûr, que ce chapitre marque un tournant dans le caractère d'Hermione. Elle ne sera sûrement plus aussi sèche, peste et casse-noisettes quand elle aura décuvé et se souviendra de ce qu'elle a fait et dit. Leur relation prendra un aussi un nouveau tournant...  
Suspense pour le prochain chapitre, puisque vous ne l'aurez qu'à mon retour de vacances : à la fin du mois. Cela vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous imaginer tous les scénarios possibles concernant la suite (ce n'est pas cruel, non, non, je devais bien trouver un moyen de vous donner encore envie de suivre cette histoire!).

Merci pour vos lectures, bonnes vacances à tous. A bientôt, pour la suite ;p


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Rappelez-vous, Severus et Hermione étaient à une soirée ensemble dans le chapitre précédent. Hermione a abusé sur l'alcool et elle a commencé à devenir très...entreprenante avec Severus. Et lui, que fait-il ? Il l'emmène chez lui.  
Alors voici la suite, bonne lecture ;p**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

Dès qu'il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Severus fut accueilli par un Durenn beaucoup trop surexcité. Le petit elfe les regardait alternativement, lui et Granger. Au large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même.

\- Le maître est déjà rentré…, commença-t-il de sa petite voix malicieuse, …et avec Mademoiselle Granger. Le maître voudrait peut-être que Durenn disparaisse pour plus d'intimité ?

Severus serra les dents en entendant les propos de l'elfe. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il imaginait bien des choses à leur sujet. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le remettre à sa place par une réplique bien piquante, Granger sembla sortir de son silence jusqu'ici exemplaire.

\- C'est vrai ça…Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée chez vous Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant. Vous aviez bien de sacrées pensées en tête…

\- Je n'ai rien en tête qui vous concerne, siffla-t-il avant de poser son regard sur Durenn. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a trop bu ? Cette idiote serait incapable de rentrer chez elle. Alors ravales-moi tes suppositions douteuses et vas préparer en vitesse une chambre d'ami.

Le petit elfe obéit, filant à toute vitesse vers les escaliers. Il n'aimait pas énerver son maître, surtout lorsqu'il avançait des choses qui étaient fausses. Mais après tout, à quoi cela pouvait-il ressembler d'autre ? Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, le maître n'avait jamais ramené de femme chez lui. Même à l'Impasse du Tisseur d'ailleurs. Mais Durenn fut content qu'il s'agisse de Mademoiselle Granger. Il s'appliqua pour rendre la chambre d'ami vivable, en quelques claquements de doigts. Il remplaça les draps, dépoussiéra les lieux et alluma les torches. Il était en train de faire un joli bouquet de fleurs sur la table de nuit, lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, son maître apparut en compagnie de Mademoiselle Granger. Durenn ne put s'empêcher d'observer la main de Severus qui maintenait son bras, sans doute pour l'aider à garder son équilibre. C'était très…prévenant. Il se plut à penser que c'était une bonne chose que son maître se soucie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Une femme qui plus est !

À nouveau, Durenn eut ce large sourire qui fendit son visage.

\- Durenn, intervint durement Severus en voyant encore son elfe divaguer. Vas me chercher une fiole de potion pour la gueule de bois et un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut, les laissant seuls. Hermione se dégagea de l'emprise de Severus, pour lui faire face.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Pardon ? Répliqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Vous pourriez rajouter « s'il te plait » à la fin de votre phrase lorsque vous vous adressez à ce pauvre Durenn, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est un elfe, c'est son devoir de m'obéir et il le sait parfaitement, se défendit Severus.

Hermione ne rétorqua rien. Il se demanda presque si elle avait écouté sa réponse. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard bloqué dans le sien. L'étincelle qui y brillait ne lui présageait rien de bon. C'était la même qui avait animé ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se penche vers lui au dîner, pour lui révéler toutes ses choses au creux de l'oreille. Merlin. Il frissonna rien qu'en repensant à ce souffle chaud qui avait chatouillé sa peau. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit tout ça ? Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais rien demander, la laissant le haïr. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la voir différemment, sous un angle qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Hermione Granger avait un faible pour lui. Était-ce uniquement une attirance physique ? Hors de question de lui demander de préciser les choses cette fois-ci. Il pouvait déjà facilement sentir cette atmosphère qui pesait autour d'eux désormais. Comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, qu'importe le lieu et ce qui les entourait. Seuls leurs corps comptaient, parfaitement conscients de la présence de l'autre dans la pièce.

Et il comprit que tout pourrait à nouveau déraper lorsqu'il ressentit la profonde envie de combler l'espace qui les séparait. Il avait besoin de la toucher, n'ayant plus sa main qui tenait son petit bras frêle pour la maintenir sur ses deux pieds. Une envie vraiment très étrange, mais qu'il ne chercha pas à enfuir.

\- Vous aimez donner des ordres.

Sa voix était basse, douce comme du velours. Il ne savait pas si elle parlait toujours de Durenn, ou si elle venait d'entraîner la conversation dans une nouvelle direction. Revoilà cette pente glissante qui menaçait.

\- Oui.

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un constat, il s'était senti obligé de confirmer ses dires. Sa réponse sembla encourager la Gryffondor, puisque cette dernière fit un pas vers lui. Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer, d'appréhension sûrement.

\- Je trouve ça…assez excitant, avoua-t-elle d'une voix qui avait perdu l'éclat assuré qu'il lui connaissait.

Elle n'était plus la Lionne prête à lui bondir dessus pour l'éviscérer. Il n'y avait plus toute cette hargne dans sa voix quand elle s'adressait à lui. Non, c'était comme s'il avait à faire à une autre jeune femme. Elle était beaucoup plus sensuelle et envoûtante. Sans compter tous ses aveux ! Il n'avait plus à douter de ses intentions en ce moment même. Et si elle continuait, il pourrait parfaitement y céder.

Hermione l'observait toujours, se sentant complètement revigorée et désinhibée par l'alcool qui lui échauffait les sens. À moins que cela ne soit dû par cette proximité qu'elle avait instaurée avec cet homme. Severus Rogue. Parmi tous les sorciers qu'il y avait eu au gala de charité, elle l'avait eu pour voisin de table. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait découvrir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait regretter cette situation demain, lorsqu'elle aurait repris les pleins pouvoirs sur son corps et son esprit. Mais là, ce qui l'intéressait plus que tout, c'était cette jolie bouche. Elle était à hauteur de son regard, comment l'éviter ? Ses lèvres étaient tentantes. Hermione se demandait comment elles réagiraient contre les siennes. Quelle serait la sensation de les sentir, pressées, capturant sa bouche. Embrasser Severus Rogue. Cela devait être quelque chose non ? Surtout qu'elle y avait déjà pensé de nombreuses fois auparavant. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, seuls dans cette chambre à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

Hermione leva les yeux vers les siens, sortant de sa torpeur. Elle le fixa, désireuse de savoir de quoi il parlait.

\- Je ne vous embrasserai pas Granger, poursuivit-il devant son air incrédule.

\- Je…comment vous…, commença-t-elle quelque peu perturbée qu'il ait suivit le fil de ses pensées, …pourquoi ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, surpris qu'elle en ait _réellement_ envie.

\- Vous avez bu et vous divaguez complètement.

\- Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que vous en avez envie, mais que vous vous retenez par principe ?

Agaçante. Même saoule, elle gardait sa lucidité sur certaines choses apparemment. Mais hors de question qu'il lui avoue une pareille chose. S'il le faisait, elle insisterait pour qu'il l'embrasse. Et Severus savait parfaitement qu'il finirait par céder et cela pourrait même dépasser ce simple baiser. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et tout de suite.

\- Maître j'ai trouvé ce que vo-, commença Durenn en entrant en trombe dans la chambre avant de s'interrompre devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Severus profita de l'arrivée de son elfe pour reprendre les choses en mains. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de Granger, retrouvant peu à peu sa capacité à raisonner. L'air devenait à nouveau supportable, ayant même l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer à plein poumon. Cette femme était une vraie tentatrice. Hermione Granger le tentait. C'était beaucoup trop insolite pour qu'il y réfléchisse davantage ce soir. Il devait sortir de cette pièce, après s'être assuré qu'elle resterait ici, à dormir. Et qu'elle ne vienne pas se promener dans le couloir la nuit pour chercher sa chambre. Severus blêmit. En serait-elle capable ? Si jamais elle viendrait le trouver dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la renvoyer. Comment avait-il perdu aussi rapidement le contrôle sur ses pensées et son corps ?! En une soirée. Il avait suffit qu'elle vienne lui murmurer toutes ces révélations déplacées pour qu'une nouvelle porte s'ouvre. Et elle donnait accès à une chose beaucoup trop alléchante pour qu'il l'ignore. Severus finit par se tourner vers son elfe qui avait toujours cette mine malicieuse.

\- Durenn, mélanges la potion au jus de citrouille et assures-toi qu'elle la boive, lança-t-il d'une voix qui essayait de reprendre un aspect détaché.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Merlin, elle avait toujours cette lueur dévastatrice qui illuminait tout son visage.

\- Bonne nuit, se força-t-il à dire avant de quitter la pièce.

Il avait besoin de boire un verre. Avec ce qui s'était passé ce soir, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le visage de Granger allait le hanter, surtout son regard affamé. Dire qu'il avait réussi à lui échapper. Comment avait-il fait ? C'était bien la peste de Gryffondor dont il s'agissait, mais tout de même. Elle restait une femme, et lui un homme. Un homme qui venait de sortir de prison et qui n'avait plus eu de compagnie féminine depuis des années. Il savait que sa résistance était affectée. Avant, il l'aurait repoussée bien plus rapidement que ça. Elle était une élève, de Gryffondor, amie de Potter. Et lui n'était qu'un vulgaire professeur, Mangemort et espion pour l'Ordre. C'était beaucoup trop contradictoire et interdit par l'éthique de Poudlard. Mais actuellement, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'en empêcher. Elle était majeure et bien plus séduisante. Il trouvait même que son côté harpie en furie était assez intéressant. Le sexe avec elle pourrait être volcanique, explosif et terriblement sauvage.

Merlin, voilà qu'il s'imaginait déjà en sa compagnie. Severus s'interdit d'y penser davantage pour ce soir, préférant retrouver son propre lit pour un repos bien mérité. Et puis, si ça se trouvait, elle aurait tout oublié le lendemain à son réveil. Quoique, si c'était le cas, il pourrait y remédier très facilement.

Il ne se trompa pas.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle ne se souvint de rien. Elle était allongée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, et dans une chambre qui ne lui disait vraiment rien.

Chez qui était-elle ?!

Mais ce qui la dérangea le plus, ce fut lorsqu'elle descendit du lit. Elle était en sous-vêtements.

Où était sa robe ?!

Et qu'avait-elle fait hier soir ?!

La panique commença à l'envahir, tandis qu'elle tournait en rond dans cette chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, et qu'elle tente de se souvenir de la soirée d'hier, pour remettre en place les choses les unes après les autres. Oui, voilà, elle allait faire ça. Bien, alors elle se rappelait qu'elle avait dû rester très tard au Ministère hier soir, à cause de McFaimor. Son patron avait décidé de lui rendre les choses plus compliquées en augmentant sa charge de travail. Ensuite, elle avait décidé de rejoindre le gala de charité pour profiter de sa soirée. Et c'était là-bas qu'elle avait envisagé la possibilité de noyer sa colère, sa rancœur et son amertume pour McFaimor dans la boisson. Elle ne buvait jamais d'ordinaire, mais là, il l'avait poussée à bout. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais pour quoi faire ?! Il se serait encore plus énervé et elle n'avait aucun plan de rechange pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle conserve sa place, elle avait des frais à couvrir tous les mois.

Oui, et après ? Hermione ne se souvenait plus…Merlin, ce que c'était agaçant ! Elle se voyait parfaitement assise à cette table d'inconnus, un martini blanc en main. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un énorme trou noir ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait autant bu, c'était au mariage de Ginny et Harry. Sauf que cette fois là, c'était pour fêter l'heureux évènement et pas pour broyer du noir. Elle arrêta un instant de tourner en rond, pestant contre sa fichue mémoire défaillante. Ah tiens, sa robe était là, au pied du lit, étendue sur le sol en compagnie de ses talons. Son estomac se tordit d'appréhension. Qui lui avait enlevé cette robe ? Il fallait qu'elle sache. N'y tenant plus, la Lionne attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Elle se retrouva dans un long couloir qu'elle ne reconnut pas. La jeune femme avançait à pas de loup, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle ne savait pas chez qui elle était après tout, il fallait qu'elle se tienne prête à partir en courant ou à jeter un sortilège. Ça lui apprendra de boire avec excès : elle se retrouvait chez un parfait inconnu.

Un inconnu, _vraiment_ ? Peut-être pas.

Mortifiée, Hermione s'arrêta brutalement dans le couloir lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette d'un homme à travers une porte entrouverte. Elle connaissait cette pièce, tout comme elle connaissait cet homme. Severus Rogue était assis sur son large fauteuil, lisant tranquillement le journal dans son bureau. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était chez lui et que la chambre où elle avait dormi pouvait par conséquent être la sienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que son cerveau tentait de relier toutes les informations entre elles.

\- Rogue, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, néanmoins, il suffit à attirer l'attention des maîtres des lieux. Severus leva le nez de son journal, pour le poser sur cette femme qui était plantée à l'entrée de son bureau.

\- Granger, lança-t-il d'une voix qui fut beaucoup trop rauque.

Cela devait sans doute s'expliquer par sa tenue. Elle était en sous-vêtements, les cheveux ébouriffés bien que toujours coiffés avec cette tresse, sur le pas de la porte. Et forcément, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son regard de glisser sur sa silhouette. Sa peau claire contrastait à merveille avec sa lingerie tout aussi rouge que la robe qu'elle portait la veille. La fine dentelle de son soutien-gorge sublimait sa poitrine. Et quelle poitrine ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ait autant…d'atouts là-dessous. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais regardé, mais là, il n'avait plus à spéculer. Il pouvait même entrevoir ces deux rosaces plus sombres sur ses seins, devinant qu'il s'agissait de ses aréoles. Severus sentit ses mains se crisper sur le journal à ce constat, mais il ne remonta pas pour autant son regard. Sa taille était fine, ses hanches plus rebondies, gourmandes. Quand à sa culotte…Merlin. Elle était un tant soit peu transparente. La lingerie rouge laissait voir une masse plus foncée qu'il identifia de suite. Severus ferma un instant les yeux, cette vision le troublant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ce n'était pas la première femme qu'il voyait en sous-vêtements. Mais elle était exquise, délicieuse. Il tenta de se reprendre quand une érection vint déformer son pantalon.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, Hermione fut déstabilisée par l'intensité qu'ils dégageaient.

\- Granger, reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'avant. Enfilez votre robe.

La concernée piqua un fard lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était restée plantée devant lui, en petite tenue. Comment avait-elle pu être si idiote ?! Et en plus durant une belle grosse poignée de secondes ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi perturbé, il avait eu le temps de se rincer l'œil. Elle sentit ses joues rougir davantage à cette pensée. Il l'avait reluquée et apparemment, il avait apprécié. Merlin…Hermione s'empressa de remettre sa robe, se battant maladroitement avec le tissu. Elle devait passer pour la dernière des abruties. Lorsqu'elle finit par reposer son attention sur Rogue, elle constata qu'il avait plié son journal sur son bureau, gardant son regard rivé sur elle.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

\- C'était votre chambre ? Riposta-t-elle avec méfiance, ignorant sa question.

\- Non.

Ah, elle paraissait soulagée de sa réponse.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez déshabillée ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre un léger malaise.

Elle ne se rappelait de rien constata Severus. Il prit son temps pour répondre, préférant la fixer tandis qu'un léger rictus goguenard transperça ses lèvres.

\- Croyez-vous que je me serais arrêté en si bon chemin si je vous avais déshabillée ?

Hermione réprimanda un frisson à l'écoute de cette voix veloutée. À quoi jouait-il ? D'autant plus que sa réaction semblait lui plaire puisque son rictus s'élargit. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose hier soir. Son regard était trop déstabilisant, elle se sentit obligée tourner la tête, se détachant de ces billes noires. Il sous-entendait carrément qu'il l'aurait mise à nue si cela avait été lui. Hermione préféra ignorer ce qu'il aurait fait ensuite, essayant ainsi de garder ses esprits à l'abri de toute divagation. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec lui dans la pièce et pourtant, elle n'était que sur le pas de la porte. Une grande distance les séparait, le bureau était grand mais elle avait l'impression d'être confinée dans une salle de trois mètres carré, avec très peu d'air pour respirer. Tiens, c'était nouveau cette sensation. Était-elle due par sa présence ? À moins que ce ne soit à cause de sa voix, ses regards et ses allusions. Il était intimidant. Bien trop intimidant. Elle n'osa même pas reporter son attention sur lui quand elle l'entendit se lever, faisant racler les pieds de son lourd fauteuil.

Non, le parquet était devenu très intéressant tout d'un coup. Elle pouvait le sentir se rapprocher, pas après pas. Que faisait-il ? Elle aurait voulu faire volte-face pour quitter cette pièce, s'éloigner de lui, mais ses pieds semblaient collés au sol. Les siens apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il était en face d'elle, à deux mètres seulement. Le silence qui les entourait était pesant. D'ailleurs, toute cette situation était étrange. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve invraisemblable, comme Alice avec son pays biscornu.

\- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Lentement et docilement, elle se força à lever les yeux vers lui. Hermione eut le loisir de constater que son embarra l'amusait toujours autant. Si elle, était mal à l'aise, lui au contraire était le même. Sûr de lui, maître de ses émotions. Il agita quelque chose dans sa main, attirant son attention. La fiole avec le souvenir qu'elle avait rajouté dans sa petite collection personnelle. Hermione pouvait parfaitement lire sur l'étiquette ce qu'elle avait marqué _« Granger 1 – Rogue 0 »_.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant son regard sur lui.

\- Évidemment, commença-t-il. C'était très _divertissant_ de me faire revivre votre visite à Azkaban.

Ah, un sarcasme. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus eu droit. Hermione l'ignora, passant plutôt par réflexe sa main gauche sur la droite, se remémorant ce poing qu'elle lui avait donné. Ses articulations en avaient pâties.

\- Comment dois-je l'interpréter ? Poursuivit-il en fixant ses noisettes.

\- C'était pour plaisanter…, avoua-t-elle.

Sous l'intensité de ce regard inquisiteur, Hermione aurait préféré enfoncer sa tête dans le sol, comme une autruche. C'était insupportable ! Exactement le même genre de situation que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle avouait sa mauvaise plaisanterie à son professeur, à la différence qu'il ne pourrait plus lui retirer de points.

\- Trouvez-vous ceci encore drôle à présent ?

\- Non…

Nouveau rictus, apparemment satisfait.

\- Bien. Je pense que je peux maintenant vous donner des explications pour la soirée d'hier.

Merlin, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé finalement. Hermione suivit du regard sa main libre qui alla chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle redevint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son regard avait légèrement dévié, ne fixant plus uniquement la poche de son pantalon. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Voilà qu'elle observait son entrejambe. C'était déplacé et inapproprié. L'avait-il remarqué ? Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parte, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Où était son habituelle hargne qu'elle arrivait si aisément à ressentir envers lui ? Ce sentiment était facile, claire et limpide. Tandis que là, elle se retrouvait dans un tourbillon émotionnel qui la conduisait à être en sous-vêtements devant lui, à rougir comme une adolescente ou à ne plus être capable de le regarder en face. Oui, elle devait partir immédiatement.

La Lionne releva la tête et constata qu'il avait sorti une autre fiole de sa fameuse poche. Son souvenir de la soirée sans doute.

\- Très bien, je vais prendre ça et aller le regarder chez moi, commença-t-elle en le prenant par surprise en attrapant la fiole en question. Je dois rentrer, je ne veux pas abuser…Merci de m'avoir emmenée chez vous, c'était certes inattendu de votre part, mais…gentil. Quoique…Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore vous remercier une fois que je saurais ce qu'il s'est passé…Maintenant, je vais vous laisser…au revoir Rogue.

Et elle partit comme une flèche, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Elle s'était largement ridiculisée pour la journée, voire la semaine, tout dépendrait de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

D'ailleurs, Hermione n'eut pas le courage de regarder le souvenir dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle. La fiole de Rogue resta donc toute la semaine à errer sur sa table de cuisine, la narguant dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur ce flacon. À chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son réveil en sous-vêtements chez l'ancien Mangemort, la Gryffondor avait envie de creuser un trou et d'y enfouir sa tête, sans jamais en ressortir. Elle avait honte à ce simple rappel. Tellement honte ! Elle ne pouvait pas affronter ce souvenir toute seule, elle n'y arriverait pas.

La jeune femme se rendit donc le samedi après-midi suivant chez son amie, priant pour qu'Harry ne soit pas dans les parages. Elle voulait bien partager ses frasques, mais que cela reste au moins entre filles. D'autant plus que son vieil ami grimacerait d'horreur s'il apprenait qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Ginny lui ouvrit chaleureusement sa porte, l'invitant à boire une tasse de thé. Le jeune Willias faisait sa sieste, tandis que son père travaillait. Parfait, elles étaient seules. Hermione expliqua donc son problème à Ginny, en commençant par lui raconter la soirée du gala de charité. Bien que la rousse ne le montre pas, elle sentit qu'elle était très amusée par cette situation. Mais elle lui proposa rapidement de venir utiliser leur pensine pour qu'elles puissent regarder ce souvenir. Et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Avec l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, Hermione avait bien fait certaines révélations à Rogue. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire qu'elle était envoûtée par son regard, perturbée par sa voix et qu'elle fantasmait sur ce que ses smokings recouvraient. Elle était stupide, stupide, stupide ! Pas étonnant qu'il fut d'une humeur guillerette lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans son bureau le lendemain matin. Quel bougre. Ça l'avait amusé de la voir aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait même poussé le vice en la déstabilisant. Han. Dire qu'elle avait caressé sa cuisse, pour se pencher vers son visage. Ils avaient été proches, tout comme dans la chambre d'ami chez lui. Elle frissonna en repensant à l'idée qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser ce soir là. C'était carrément surréaliste !

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées à cette phrase, tournant la tête vers son amie qui s'était installée dans un fauteuil.

\- Moi non plus, enchaîna Hermione en allant s'assoir en face de Ginny. Je ne boirai plus jamais autant, c'est terminé.

Sa remarque fit rire la rousse.

\- La dernière fois que je t'avais vue dans cet état, c'était à mon mariage. Tu avais fini la soirée en compagnie de Luna, prêtes à refaire toutes les théories du complot et à lancer un nouveau journal encore plus déjanté que le Chicaneur.

\- Merlin, oui c'est vrai !

\- Mais je ne te parlais pas de ça quand je te disais que je n'arrive pas à y croire, poursuivit Ginny en plantant son regard bleuté dans le sien.

\- Tu parlais de quoi alors ? L'interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Le sourire amusé qui fendait son visage ne lui présageait rien de bon, non vraiment rien.

\- Rogue en pince pour toi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Rogue, en pincer pour quelqu'un ? N'importe quoi. Et sûrement pas pour elle. Cette idée était complètement absurde. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son amie avait l'air aussi sérieuse ? Elle n'avait vu que ce souvenir, elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait entre eux. D'ailleurs, Hermione elle-même ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre eux désormais. Comment devait-elle se comporter en sa présence maintenant ? Il l'avait vue en sous-vêtements, apparemment ravi du spectacle, et elle lui avait fait des confidences qu'elle aurait préféré terrer au fond d'elle-même pour le restant de son existence. Il était clair que plus rien ne serait pareil. Et c'est ce qui la dérangeait le plus, cette part d'inconnu qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Avant, c'était simple : elle le haïssait, il la détestait. Mais maintenant ?

\- Oh arrête Hermione ! Reprit Ginny. Inutile de disséquer la situation jusqu'à en faire de la charpie.

\- Je ne disséqu-

\- Vraiment ? La coupa-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas en train de te convaincre que j'avais tord de penser une pareille chose ?

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle constata l'air bougon que la Lionne affichait. Elle connaissait Hermione depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'arriverait plus à lui mentir.

\- Si Rogue avait voulu te repousser, il l'aurait fait. Il ne t'aurait pas laissé lui tripoter la cuisse, lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et il ne t'aurait jamais emmenée chez lui, expliqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de contester. Hermione, réfléchis ! Ce n'est pas un homme qui se laisse dicter sa conduite, il l'a dit lui-même, il aime donner des ordres.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle s'abstint face à la dernière phrase de son amie. Elle faisait clairement référence à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Rogue chez lui, dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer en pensant à ce qu'elle lui avait rétorqué._ « Je trouve ça…assez excitant »_. Merlinnnnn ! En levant les yeux vers Ginny, elle s'aperçut que cette dernière était en train de se retenir de rire devant sa réaction.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle du tout Ginny ! D'ailleurs, ne dis rien aux garçons au sujet de toute cette histoire, ils ne comprendraient pas…

\- Si, bien sûr que c'est drôle. On est en train de parler de toi et de Rogue. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il était ton genre, mais pourquoi pas. C'est un excellent danseur, fit-elle remarquer en reprenant son sérieux. La soirée de Minerva à Poudlard risque d'être beaucoup plus intéressante du coup, parce qu'il sera là, c'est sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre et qu'il danse avec qui il veut, je ne viendrai pas de toute manière.

\- Oh que si, tu vas venir ! Harry et Ron travailleront ce soir-là au Ministère. J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour garder Willias, je comptais sur toi pour passer une soirée entre filles Hermione. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends une pareille occasion ?

\- Mais enfin Ginny, je ne peux pas y aller. Il sera là et je n'ai pas très envie de le voir après cette pitoyable soirée au gala de charité…, commença-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur un détail qu'elle venait de dire, …Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'il sera là ?

Ginny sentit à nouveau son sourire s'étirer jusqu'à ses pommettes devant la question de son amie. Elle lui affirmait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de cet homme, pourtant dès qu'elle plaçait une information sur lui dans une phrase, elle sautait sur l'occasion pour en savoir d'avantage. Non, vraiment, cette soirée promettait d'être très divertissante.

\- Parce que c'est la soirée du départ à la retraite de Minerva !

\- Et ?

\- Nom d'une petite licorne…Dans quel monde vis-tu Hermione ? Toute l'Angleterre a entendu la rumeur selon laquelle Severus Rogue est le mieux placé pour lui succéder au poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Alors forcément, il viendra à cette soirée. D'autant plus que c'est grâce à elle si son nom est sur la liste des prétendants au poste.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer, avalant de travers à cette nouvelle. Severus Rogue, successeur de Minerva, devenant ainsi à son tour Directeur de Poudlard. Le monde sorcier avait déjà oublié qu'il avait été accusé du crime de l'ancien Directeur ? Et qu'il avait bel et bien tué Albus ? Où était passée toute cette rancœur contre lui ? Apparemment, Minerva avait réussi à redorer son blason si les professeurs le voyaient déjà comme son successeur. En si peu de temps, c'était une prouesse. Un miracle même ! Mais Hermione savait que lorsque son ancienne Directrice de Maison avait quelque chose en tête, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le réaliser.

Cela restait tout de même culoté.

Rogue aurait alors tous les jours le tableau d'Albus sous son nez, dans son nouveau bureau. Elle grimaça à cette pensée, cela serait vraiment une drôle de situation pour l'homme et l'objet magique.

\- C'est sûr qu'il lui succédera ? Finit-elle par demander lorsqu'elle reposa son attention sur la rousse.

\- Non, ce n'est qu'une rumeur pour le moment. Les professeurs doivent voter après le départ de Minerva. Donc courant août, la nouvelle devrait être publique. Et tu connais la tradition n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle avec des yeux rieurs emplis de malice.

\- Euh…laquelle ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant l'ignorance de son amie. Il était temps qu'elles passent du temps ensemble parce qu'elle passait à côté de tous les ragots sorciers. Mais sachant parfaitement que cela était dû à la charge de travail que son tyran de patron lui infligeait, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Et bien lorsqu'un nouveau Directeur de Poudlard est nommé, il organise une réception chez lui pour célébrer ça. C'est souvent avant le mois de septembre évidemment, donc…nous allons passer un mois d'août très festif en compagnie de ce cher Rogue ! Se réjouit-elle en ne cachant plus rien de son amusement.

Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension à cette idée. Encore une soirée en sa compagnie. Hors de question qu'elle y aille ! Elle avait plutôt prévu de le fuir comme la peste à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Comme si nous serons invitées, tenta-t-elle d'une voix détachée. Ça doit être une petite soirée, entre professeurs de Poudlard rien de plus.

Ginny renifla devant l'entêtement de son amie.

\- Arrête de faire ton andouille Hermione, il y aura tout le gratin sorcier dont nous faisons parties. J'ai hâte de voir là où il habite. Oh mais attends, t'y étais plusieurs fois. Comment est-ce que c'est ?

La jeune avocate poussa un long soupir, abdiquant devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Elle se garda bien de lui répliquer qu'il faudrait déjà qu'il soit bel et bien élu Directeur, avant de s'imaginer aller à la potentielle soirée qu'il organiserait chez lui. À la place, Hermione commença à lui décrire le manoir dans lequel Rogue vivait. Une petite merveille architecturale selon elle. Et elle lui raconta également sa rencontre avec cet adorable petit elfe que Rogue avait. Les deux amies passèrent donc le restant de l'après-midi à parler de Rogue, son manoir et sa famille, tout en vidant la théière. Ginny évita de refaire l'une de ses remarques douteuses à propos du souvenir qu'Hermione était venue voir chez elle, mais la rousse lui ordonna de se rendre à la soirée que Minerva organisait.

À nouveau, son estomac s'écrasa contre ses intestins en comprenant qu'elle allait y revoir Rogue, appréhendant déjà cette situation. Surtout son regard à vrai dire.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenus, leur relation évolue. Et ce n'est que le début héhéhé.

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire, et je remercie ceux qui ont encore la patience de la lire. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, courage pour ceux qui ont déjà repris (vivement les prochaines vacannnnnces !).

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Venez donc le lire, nous irons ensemble fêter le départ à la retraite de Minerva :D


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir,  
Je vous apporte la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

\- On est en retard, on est en retard, on est en retard !

\- Tu comptes me le répéter jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans la Grande Salle ? Commença la brune. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié cette soirée…

La rousse s'arrêta brusquement, plantant un doigt accusateur vers son amie.

\- N'importe quoi. Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! Oh mais tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ce que je vienne te chercher pour y aller, même de force, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione dut s'arrêter à son tour, observant l'air menaçant de la benjamine des Weasley. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier cette soirée. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, voilà tout. Alors oui, elle n'avait pas acheté de robe spéciale pour l'évènement. Ni de chaussures ou autres accessoires. Elle s'était même attardée plus longtemps au Ministère ce soir, pour éviter de penser à cette soirée qui était organisée à Poudlard par Minerva McGonagall. Mais bien évidemment, c'était sans compter la détermination de Ginny Potter. Hermione avait effectivement omis l'hypothèse selon laquelle son amie serait venue la tirer par les cheveux s'il le fallait, pour qu'elle l'accompagne ce soir. Cette Gryffondor s'était donc présentée chez elle, avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour venir à la petite sauterie de Minerva. Et elles étaient maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard, avec une bonne heure de retard.

La jeune avocate finit par passer sa main sur le tissu de sa robe, qui était beaucoup trop collant selon elle. Cette chose que Ginny lui avait rapportée était sensé être une robe bustier, ajustée à sa taille. D'une couleur argentée, elle brillait de mille feux. Hermione avait plus l'impression de porter une peau de serpent aux écailles trop aiguisées. Elle avait envie de se gratter dès qu'elle faisait le moindre le mouvement. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette robe.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny, je te le répète, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. Mais tu n'aurais pas pu me prendre une autre robe ? Ce truc me moule trop et ça me gratte de partout…

\- Cette robe est parfaite, tu exagères. Ça t'apprendra, tu ne feras pas mine d'oublier une autre soirée et tu prévoiras toi-même ta tenue la prochaine fois.

\- Admets au moins que ce tissu est trop voyant. Il brille tellement que si tu m'accroches au plafond et me fait tourner, je serais une parfaite boule à facettes.

La remarque déclencha un rire de la part de son amie. Elle avait effectivement choisi cette robe consciencieusement, mais pas pour cette raison.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, cette boule que tu accroches au plafond…, reprit-elle lorsque son sérieux revint. Mais dis-toi qu'avec cette très jolie robe, il ne pourra pas t'ignorer. Maintenant tu viens parce que si ça continue on va arriver trop tard pour le discours de Minerva !

Sans lui laisser le temps de digérer sa tirade, la rousse attrapa le coude de son amie et la tira vigoureusement en avant, sur le chemin qui menait aux grosses portes d'entrée du château. Si jamais elles avaient le malheur de rater le discours de Minerva, cette dernière ne se retiendrait pas pour leur faire une remarque sanglante sur leur manque de ponctualité. Les deux anciennes Lionnes savaient que trop bien que c'était une chose dont leur ancienne Directrice de Maison avait horreur. Ginny n'hésita donc nullement à traîner son amie à une cadence effrénée. En un rien de temps, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans le hall de Poudlard. Les torches étaient allumées, les tableaux discutaient entre eux mais elles étaient seules. Les invités devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle pour profiter de la soirée. Les deux Rouge &amp; Or s'observèrent un instant, savourant cette impression d'être revenue à la maison. Durant une poignée de secondes, elles échangèrent un sourire, comme au bon vieux temps. Elles avaient moins de dix-huit ans, vêtues de leurs uniformes. Hermione pouvait presque sentir à nouveau sa jupe grise plissée, son chemisier blanc sous son pull douillet, et sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. Et pourtant, cette époque était bel et bien révolue depuis plusieurs années.

Dumbledore était mort, remplacé par McGonagall. Et voilà que cette dernière quittait à son tour le château, pour y laisser potentiellement Rogue.

Rogue.

Son estomac se tordit en pensant à lui. Il devait sans aucun doute être de l'autre côté des deux grosses portes en bois massif qui fermaient la Grande Salle.

_« Mais dis-toi qu'avec cette très jolie robe, il ne pourra pas t'ignorer »_

Cette phrase que Ginny avait prononcée dans le parc lui revint brutalement en tête. De qui avait-elle parlé ? De Rogue ? Merlin. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas mise en tête de tenter quoique se soit pour qu'ils se parlent…ou autre ?! Hermione blêmit à cette idée. Elle savait parfaitement que son amie adorait jouer les entremetteuses mais là, c'était de Rogue dont il était question. Elle cassa donc brusquement la magie nostalgique qui les avait envahies, tirant la rousse de ses pensées.

\- Ginny…quand tu parlais de ma robe en disant qu'il ne pourrait pas m'ignorer…de qui parlais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle lentement en tentant de se persuader qu'elle avait tord.

\- À ton avis ? Répliqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

\- Giiiinnyyyyy…, se plaignit-elle, …par pitié promets-moi que tu ne feras rien pour que j'aille lui parler, que je le regarde ou que je danse avec lui. Sinon, je te plante ici et tu iras seule à cette fichue soirée.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de dire ce qu'elle pensait de son appréhension. C'était elle qui s'était collée à lui pour lui murmurer des secrets à l'oreille non ? Elle n'avait qu'à assumer. Au lieu de quoi, elle se contenta de répondre tout autre chose.

\- Très bien. Maintenant tu viens, on y va, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les portes.

Hermione finit par suivre sa cadette, lorsque celle-ci entra enfin.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi grande que dans son bon souvenir. Sauf que pour l'occasion, il manquait les quatre longues tables sur lesquelles les élèves des différentes maisons mangeaient. À la place, il y avait une foule de sorciers et de sorcières, tous tournés vers l'endroit où se trouvait le perchoir directorial. En tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte que Minerva avait déjà commencé son discours. Bien, elles étaient là au moins avant la fin.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mêlèrent donc aux autres, faisant mine d'être présentes depuis le début. De toute manière, personne n'avait remarqué leur arrivée, tous concentrés sur les mots que prononçait la vieille femme. Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait autant de gens présents ce soir. Elle pensait que c'était une soirée en petit comité, rien de très sérieux. Et pourtant ! La Grande Salle était aussi remplie que s'il y avait tous les élèves des quatre maisons et des sept années, voire plus. Minerva McGonagall était certes une femme qui avait su se faire un nom, sortant de l'ombre d'Albus Dumbledore, mais tout de même. C'était impressionnant. Et durant un court instant, Hermione envia son ancienne Directrice pour cela. Elle osait espérer qu'à son propre départ à la retraite, il y ait autant de monde qui vienne se joindre à sa soirée, lui rendant un dernier hommage pour tout le travail qu'elle aurait fourni.

Mais la seconde suivante, Hermione grimaça en pensant que ce n'était sûrement pas en restant dans les archives du Département de la Justice qu'elle réussirait à se créer une carrière aussi exemplaire que son aînée. Pestant intérieurement contre McFaimor, la jeune femme laissa son regard errer sur la pièce. Les grosses torches accrochées au mur n'émettaient que de faibles flammes, accordant une ambiance tamisée à la Grande Salle. La lumière était davantage concentrée à l'avant, autour de Minerva. La sorcière avait sûrement utilisé le sortilège d'amplificateur de voix, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir du fond de la salle mais pourtant elle l'entendait comme si elle était à côté d'elle. Ses prunelles noisette passèrent ensuite sur les différentes chevelures qu'elle avait devant elle. Il devait probablement y avoir ses anciens camarades de maison, de promotion et tous les autres qui étaient au château en même temps qu'elle. Un sourire excité s'empara de ses lèvres à cette pensée. Elle avait hâte de revoir ces visages connus, savoir ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus pour ceux qu'elle avait perdus de vue.

La jeune femme leva ensuite la tête vers le plafond, se demandant quel décor il arborait ce soir. Il n'y avait pas les milliers de bougies flottantes, mais le ciel étoilé était bien là. D'un bleu foncé, sans nuage, il était éclairé par toutes ces étoiles qui scintillaient. Elle avait oublié à quel point ce château était merveilleux. Il y régnait toujours cette atmosphère calme, douce et sécuritaire.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente brusquement son sang se glacer, ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras et sa sérénité s'évaporer en un rien de temps. Que se passait-il ?! Elle rabaissa la tête, jetant un regard vers Ginny. Cette dernière s'était avancée de plusieurs pas, trouvant sûrement une brèche dans la foule qui lui permettait d'apercevoir Minerva. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée…Ses yeux balayèrent la salle rapidement, en quête d'une réponse. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. La panique commençait à l'envahir, tous ses sens étaient en éveil comme si un danger allait surgir à tout moment. La Lionne fit un pas en arrière, voulant distinguer au mieux tous ceux qui étaient présents. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit. En reculant, elle sentit le bout d'une veste lui caresser le dos, le col d'une chemise agiter sa chevelure et un souffle chaud se perdre sur le côté gauche de son visage. Son corps avait repéré avant elle la présence d'un inconnu qui s'était glissé dans son dos, empiétant sur son espace vital. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, presque collé à elle. Hermione aurait voulu se retourner, pour lui demander de rétablir une distance correcte entre eux, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses pieds étaient cloués sur place, une angoisse la prenant aux tripes.

Qui était-ce ?!

Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait bien un nom, celui qu'elle appréhendait de croiser depuis l'absurde soirée du gala de charité. Severus Rogue. Était-ce lui ? Si c'était le cas, cette situation était tout aussi gênante. Pourquoi diable venait-il se glisser derrière elle, jusqu'à y être collé ? C'était inapproprié. Presque pervers même. Il agissait comme un déséquilibré qui venait se serrer contre les femmes dans les transports moldus. Heureusement qu'elle était au fond de la pièce, personne ne se trouvait derrière elle. Il n'y aurait pas de témoin de cette scène. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit que Ginny ne semblait rien voir, toujours tournée vers le devant de la salle.

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Peut-être se faisait-elle des films après tout. Et pourtant, son corps avait réagi au quart de tour à cette intrusion. La jeune femme fit donc un autre pas en arrière, plus petit et moins assuré. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un derrière elle. Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait se mêler à la sienne, l'enveloppant dans une profonde confusion. Le simple frôlement de ses vêtements était désormais beaucoup plus concret, devinant à ce qu'il portait que c'était bien un homme. Ou une femme, vêtue d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'une veste. Une fraîcheur verte épicée lui parvint jusqu'aux narines. Un parfum d'une sensualité ambrée, musquée délicieusement irrésistible. Elle connaissait ce parfum pour l'avoir déjà senti une fois, il y avait deux semaines. C'était celui de Rogue. Un frisson la parcourut de tout son être lorsque son esprit comprenait ce que son corps avait déjà saisi : c'était bien lui qui se trouvait à un poil de licorne derrière elle.

Elle eut subitement envie de reculer davantage, désireuse de sentir ce corps contre le sien. Mais il dût deviner ses pensées puisqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Grande, rude, et pourtant si délicate qu'elle pensait l'avoir imaginée.

\- Non, non, non Granger…, entendit-elle au creux de son oreille dans un murmure à peine audible, …la décence vous interdit de faire ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de plus en arrière…

Merlin, cette voix !

Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant ce timbre sensuel qui lui chatouillait l'oreille. Elle était certaine qu'il le faisait exprès, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Et étrangement, elle apprécia. C'était comme si elle n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose : l'entendre s'adresser à elle depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ce sentiment nouveau était étrange, certes, mais à ce moment elle n'était pas d'humeur à analyser quoique se soit. La main qui s'était posée sur son épaule était en train de glisser mystérieusement sur son omoplate, telle une plume. Du dos de ses doigts, il commençait à lui effleurer l'échine jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait la chaire de poule. À quoi jouait-il ?! Apparemment, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il s'appliquait avec tant de dextérité qu'elle ne pouvait combattre ses frissons. Ils étaient en plein été et pourtant elle tremblait comme en plein hiver. Cette sensation contrastait d'ailleurs à merveille avec la chaleur qui enveloppait le creux de son oreille sous le souffle qu'il expirait.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de sa robe, au milieu de son dos.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de porter une telle chose…, critiqua-t-il en passant un doigt sous le tissu avant de le relâcher pour qu'il claque contre sa peau.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, cette remarque l'ayant sortit de sa délicieuse léthargie. Elle leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette robe ne laisse plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle dissimule.

Han. C'était à quelques mots près ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors du gala de charité sur ses smokings. Hermione pouvait presque voir le rictus goguenard qui devait en ce moment même se loger sur ses fines lèvres. Il s'amusait ! Voilà ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était apparemment décidé à lui faire subir exactement les mêmes choses qu'elle lui avait faites. Qu'importe, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un tant soit peu troublée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Suis-je aussi bon chuchoteur que vous Granger ? Demanda-t-il subitement tout en ôtant sa main de son dos.

Voilà qui confirmait ce qu'elle pensait. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Un faible sourire illumina son visage à cette pensée.

\- Je dirai qu'il y a encore du progrès à faire, on sent que vous n'en avez pas l'habitude, lança-t-elle avec peu de conviction.

\- Nous verrons bien…

Son sourire s'agrandit à sa remarque. Elle restait suspendue dans les airs, flottant comme une promesse. Ou une menace. La Lionne se raidit à nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Que faisait-il ?! C'était comme une caresse, quelque chose qui se mêlait à sa tignasse bouclée. Mais ce n'était pas ses mains, c'était trop léger, volatile. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qu'elle comprit. Il était en train de passer son nez dans sa chevelure, humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Écarquillant les yeux à ce constat, Hermione hésita à considérer ceci comme l'acte d'un réel déséquilibré, ou comme une chose terriblement érotique. Son corps avait opté pour la seconde hypothèse, frissonnant une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler.

\- Je vous laisse Granger, commença-t-il à lui murmurer contre son oreille droite cette fois-ci. Nous nous recroiserons plus tard, soyez-en sûre.

Et comme il était venu, il disparut.

Hermione sentit un vide se creuser en elle et autour d'elle. Sa douce chaleur s'évapora, la plongeant brutalement dans la fraîche réalité qui l'entourait. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore sentir cette fragrance ambrée flotter autour d'elle. La sorcière finit par rouvrir les paupières, se retournant pour le chercher du regard. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Il n'était pas en vue ni à gauche, ni à droite. La Lionne reposa alors son attention devant elle, sursautant presque lorsqu'une cascade d'applaudissements retentit tout à coup. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de remettre les choses en place dans son esprit. Minerva, le discours. Tel un automate, Hermione se joignit aux applaudissements. Elle se rendit finalement compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien suivi du discours. Rogue avait réussi à détourner son attention, l'englobant dans une bulle sensuelle et enivrante.

Cet homme était dangereux. Il avait tendance à l'embarquer dans une aura dévastatrice. En sa présence, elle aurait pu oublier son propre nom. Il lui avait suffit de quelques murmures, de légères caresses et c'était joué. Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, pourtant Hermione avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Oui, il serait dangereux qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau seule avec lui. La Gryffondor ne savait pas si elle pourrait maîtriser cette influence qu'il avait sur elle. Par conséquent, il serait nettement plus prudent de l'éviter. Pourtant, il représentait à lui tout seul un danger vraiment tentant…

Hermione se gifla mentalement pour avoir ce genre de pensées sur Rogue, tandis que Ginny revint vers elle alors qu'un brouhaha de discussions s'éleva dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant d'un œil inquisiteur.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai écouté Minerva parler.

La rousse plissa les yeux, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu as les joues rouges, les cheveux en pagaille et il y a cet air de dévergondée qui traîne dans tes yeux…, lista-t-elle telle une mère cherchant à faire avouer à sa fille ses bêtises.

Hermione passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses boucles pour leur redonner leur aspect coiffé. Elle rougit de plus belle en comprenant que ses petites minutes de plaisir ne passaient pas inaperçues. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi pitoyable pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait ? Heureusement qu'elle ne jouait pas au poker, elle était incapable de bluffer. Et ça, son amie le savait. Elle mentait beaucoup trop mal pour lui cacher quoique se soit. Hermione poussa donc un long soupir de résignation, avant de raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, les yeux bleutés de Ginny s'agrandirent comme deux soucoupes. Elle resta stupéfaite un moment, prise de cours par ce qu'elle venait de lui rapporter.

\- Alors voilà ce que tu trafiquais pendant que je m'évertuais à faire bonne figure en écoutant Minerva ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe sous le coup de l'étonnement. Tu fricotais avec Rogue. Et ça avait l'air d'être chaud en plus…Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas avertie ?

\- Chut Ginny, moins fort, l'avertit Hermione en voyant quelques têtes se tourner vers elles. Je ne fricotais pas avec Rogue, c'est lui qui est venu…Et puis comment voulais-tu que je te prévienne ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça quand même. Rogue qui te fait du rendre dedans ! Cette soirée commence sur les chapeaux de roues par Merlin…

\- Arrête, il ne me fait pas du rentre dedans. Il se vengeait juste de ce que je lui avais fait subir la dernière fois.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. C'est certain, n'importe quel homme fait ça à n'importe quelle femme, n'importe où et n'importe quand.

La Lionne s'apprêta à rétorquer pour démentir ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle en fut empêchée. En effet, un de leur ancien camarade vint les trouver, au bras d'une ravissante brune.

\- Neville ! S'étonna Ginny en lui adressant un large sourire.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite. Par Merlin, il avait tellement changé en cinq ans ! Il était à l'aise dans ses chaussures et cela se voyait. Sa posture était beaucoup plus droite, fière, que celle voutée qu'il avait à l'école. Cela le rendait bien plus impressionnant, lui faisant gagner quelques centimètres. Quant à son corps, il avait abandonné toute trace de l'adolescence. Son visage était recouvert d'une barbe, durcissant ses traits. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, tombant négligemment sur son front. Seuls ses yeux restaient inchangés, diffusant cette même chaleur et gentillesse qu'elle lui connaissait. Le pauvre Neville était oublié. Elle avait en face d'elle un homme, grand, fin et raffiné. Ses vêtements étaient de qualité, lui donnant un style de dandy aventureux. Il était vraiment différent, séduisant dans son genre. La jeune femme était si perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'écoutait plus leur échange. Elle avait cru entendre qu'il était parti après la Guerre pour un tour du monde, se sentant pousser des ailes apparemment. Il avait ensuite étudié la botanique et s'était lancé dans rédaction d'un livre à la fin de ses études. Neville avait réussi à recenser de nouvelles espèces grâce à ses découvertes, ce qui lui avait petit à petit permis de se faire un nom dans le domaine de la botanique.

Impressionnant. Et cette jolie plante qui l'accompagnait, justement, que faisait-elle ? Ah, il semblait avoir capté son regard qui glissait de sa silhouette à celle de sa partenaire, puisqu'il se lança dans les présentations.

\- Je suis désolé, j'en oublie mes manières…Dès que je commence à parler botanique, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, se reprit-il en calant l'une de ses mains dans la chute de reins de la brune. Je vous présente ma femme, Pansy.

Les deux Gryffondors en eurent la mâchoire décrochée, restant bouche bée. Ginny fut évidemment celle qui se remit le plus rapidement de ses émois, osant poser la question qui s'était déjà formée dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

\- Pansy…comme dans…Pansy Parkinson ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de modérer sa surprise.

Un large sourire s'étala sur les visages des deux époux.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je n'ai pas su être aussi prévisible que toi, je n'ai pas fini par épouser Drago, s'amusa-t-elle à répondre.

Hermione sentit son amie se raidir sous cette attaque déguisée. Lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard, elle vit cependant que la rousse faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour conserver son sang froid. Une première, venant d'elle. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de leur vieil ami Neville. Elles n'avaient jamais pu fréquenter cette Pansy à l'époque de Poudlard, mais désormais, puisqu'elle était la femme de Neville, elles se devaient de surveiller leurs commentaires. Merlin, comment ces deux là avaient-ils fait pour finir ensemble ? Si cette Serpentarde leur révélait maintenant qu'elle s'était découvert une passion pour la botanique, là, Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réprimander une folle envie de rire. D'après ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus occupée à brosser Drago dans le sens du poil dans tous les cours qu'ils avaient, plutôt que de se préoccuper de son avenir.

Neville aimait-il donc les femmes aussi…futiles ? L'avocate s'en voulut de juger ainsi son ancien camarade, mais les apparences étaient contre lui. Peut-être qu'après tout, elle avait des talents cachés. Très bien cachés. Enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même. Ou alors, leurs caractères étaient tout bonnement compatibles. Qu'importe de quoi il en retournait, lorsque le couple s'éloigna pour saluer d'autres sorciers, les deux amies se regardèrent longuement. Elles annoncèrent ensuite en cœur leur besoin commun d'un verre pour digérer la nouvelle.

\- _Je n'ai pas su être aussi prévisible que toi…_,répéta Ginny en imitant la voix de Pansy en grimpant dans les aigus, …qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je suis si pathétique que ça d'avoir épousé l'homme que j'aimais à Poudlard ?

\- Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est une sale vipère celle-là, la réconforta Hermione en passant l'une de ses mains sur ses épaules pour la diriger vers le bar.

Les jeunes femmes se firent servir un cocktail, qu'elles s'empressèrent de déguster. À peine avaient-elles bu une gorgée, qu'elles furent rejointes par les jumelles Patil. Les Gryffondors croisèrent également d'autres Lions comme Dean, Lavande, Seamus ou les deux frères Creevey. Elles eurent également l'occasion de parler avec leurs anciens professeurs et notamment Minerva. Cette dernière leur confia son envie pressante de rentrer dans son Écosse natale, profiter de sa longue retraite qu'elle avait désormais devant elle. Étrangement, elle ne parla pas de Rogue. Même si Ginny essaya de lui soutirer des informations concernant sa potentielle nomination au poste de Directeur, la vieille femme parvint à détourner à chaque fois la conversation. Était-ce un secret d'état ? Tout le pays était au courant pour cette rumeur, alors pourquoi diable s'évertuait-elle à rester muette sur le sujet ? D'ailleurs, les autres professeurs qu'elles questionnèrent, étaient eux aussi restés silencieux. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas ébruiter l'histoire avant que cela ne soit réellement officiel.

Ce fut sur cette conclusion qu'elles rejoignirent à nouveau le bar après avoir quitté Hagrid. Avec toutes ces rencontres, leurs verres s'étaient vidés à une vitesse folle. Les deux jeunes femmes trinquèrent à nouveau, riant joyeusement aux nouveaux potins qu'elles avaient appris.

\- Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien Granger.

La concernée faillit avaler une gorgée de travers en entendant cette soudaine phrase. Elle fit volte-face, bien qu'elle ait deviné à qui appartenait cette voix si caractéristique. Il était bien là, devant elle. Une main négligemment glissée dans la poche de son pantalon, tandis que sa sœur tenait un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Son smoking gris anthracite lui allait comme un gant, soulignant à merveille son éternel regard d'acier. Séduisant. Voilà le premier mot qu'il lui vint en tête lorsque son regard se posa sur Malefoy. Et à en juger par le silence de son amie, elle devait en arriver à la même conclusion.

\- C'est un pot de départ, pas un enterrement. Alors oui, je profite de la soirée, commença-t-elle en sortant de son mutisme.

Son pic n'ébranla en rien le blond. Son visage resta indifférent, tandis que son regard glissa quelques secondes sur la rousse, avant de se reposer sur elle.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je viens te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cherchant la réponse qu'il attendait. Pourquoi venait-il la voir ? Et bien…Elle n'en savait strictement rien. La Lionne finit donc par hausser les épaules, avant de boire une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Je suis venu te rappeler notre petit arrangement Granger, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus dure et impatiente. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, à toi de remplir la tienne.

Il laissa ensuite glisser son regard sur sa silhouette, tout en sirotant une lampée de whisky. Lorsque ses prunelles revinrent se braquer dans les siennes, un léger sourire appréciateur étira ses fines lèvres. À quoi jouait-il ? Avec une réplique comme la sienne, suivit de son regard inquisiteur et son sourire lubrique il pouvait y avoir un malentendu sur le sujet de leur conversation. D'ailleurs, en adressant un coup d'œil à Ginny et Hermione comprit par son air étonné que cette dernière fût tombée dans le panneau. Qu'elle n'imagine pas de pareilles choses ! Il n'y avait aucun arrangement d'ordre sexuel entre eux. Ce crétin de Malefoy prenait juste un malin plaisir à faire croire le contraire. La jeune femme attrapa donc rapidement cette fouine par le bras, l'éloignant de quelques pas de Ginny.

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers son torse, tandis que son regard avait perdu toute sa joie et son allégresse.

\- Non mais à quoi tu joues ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Maintenant elle va croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

Elle ponctua sa remarque d'une grimace de dégoût. Comportement qui amusa bien plus Drago que cela ne l'impressionna.

\- Et tu penses qu'en me tirant pour qu'on s'éloigne était la meilleure chose à faire ? Fit-il remarquer d'un ton hautain. Maintenant, oui, elle va penser que sa petite copine lui cache des choses…

Hermione fulmina. Il n'avait pas tord. Son regard glissa alors brusquement sur la foule qui se trouvait derrière Malefoy, au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier. Elle était comme attirée par une force invisible qui requérait son attention. Et elle trouva la source de ce magnétisme lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la sombre silhouette de Rogue. Il était au fond de la salle, mais malgré tous les sorciers qui les séparaient, elle était certaine que c'était elle qu'il observait. Son regard était insistant, électrisant. Elle frissonna en se remémorant les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties lorsque ses doigts avaient effleuré son dos. Son corps réclamait à nouveau cette main, cette chaleur, ce parfum. Par Merlin, elle mourrait d'envie de traverser cette salle pour le rejoindre.

\- Granger ? Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité de faire semblant de m'écouter, grinça une voix à ses oreilles.

Hermione se détacha de ces yeux noirs, reposant son attention sur Malefoy. Quoi ? Que voulait-il ? Il dût comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien suivi de ses paroles, puisqu'il poussa un long soupir d'agacement.

\- Je te parlais de ma mère. J'ai témoigné pour Rogue, tu dois maintenant t'occuper de la faire sortir d'Azkaban, expliqua-t-il.

Ah, oui. Sa mère. La Lionne tenta un nouveau coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, mais il n'était plus là. Avait-il seulement était là ? Ou était-ce une mauvaise blague de son subconscient qui tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Elle soupira. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rogue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser désormais. Résignée, la Lionne reposa ses yeux sur ceux exaspérés de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne peux plus t'aider Malefoy. Depuis le procès de Rogue, je suis coincée dans les archives du Département de la Justice, alors adresses-toi à un autre de mes collègues.

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour rejoindre Ginny, mais une main sur son bras la retint.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines ? Je ne suis pas la seule avocate du Département ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

Il lui lâcha le bras. Hermione plissa les yeux en voyant sa mâchoire se contracter, tandis que ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent. L'avait-elle agacé ? À moins qu'il ne soit en profonde réflexion.

\- Parce que tu es la seule à en être capable, siffla-il entre ses dents d'une voix si basse qu'elle dût tendre l'oreille.

Ô miracle.

Ne serait-ce pas un compliment ? Certes déguisé, mais c'en était bien un.

Hermione sentit ses lèvres s'étirer jusqu'à ses pommettes, amusée par la difficulté que cela avait été pour lui de dire ces quelques mots. Il s'était carrément écorché la bouche, oui. Et apparemment, il n'aima nullement cet air ravi qui traînait sur son visage. Le jeune homme reprit donc très vite une mine impassible, ainsi qu'une voix pleine d'assurance.

\- Nous en reparlerons, je t'enverrai un hibou, commença-t-il sur un ton bourru. Et tu as intérêt d'y donner suite.

Il la laissa, ne lui accordant pas une seconde de plus pour qu'elle puisse répondre. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, devant son comportement vraiment étrange. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, rejoignant Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était certaine qu'elle les avait observés et qu'elle attendait maintenant avec impatience qu'elle lui explique clairement les choses. Hermione lui raconta donc le compromis qu'ils avaient établi : il l'aidait pour le procès de Rogue et elle s'occupait du dossier de Narcissa Malefoy. Et forcément, la rousse trouva à dire que Drago avait un faible pour elle. Il l'avait regardée d'une manière qui – évidemment – en disait long sur ses pensées. Hermione s'était empressée de lui rétorquer qu'elle devait arrêter de penser que tous les hommes qu'elle côtoyait lui tournaient autour. Cela allait en devenir maladif.

\- Très bien. Ignores mes savantes remarques si tu en as envie…, commença-t-elle en vidant son verre avant de le poser sur une table, …mais les coups d'œil que Rogue lançait dans ta direction quand tu étais avec Malefoy étaient bien réels.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait bien regardée ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Par Merlin. Elle réprima un frisson en revoyant ses deux perles noires l'absorber lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux.

\- Ah oui…il m'observait ? Lança-t-elle en tentant de paraître désinvolte.

\- En effet.

Rogue.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à se maîtriser. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant ces deux mots, portant sa main à son cœur. Il battait très vite, trop vite. Depuis quand était-il là, derrière elles ? Son rythme cardiaque s'affola de plus belle lorsque l'hypothèse selon laquelle il avait tout entendu de leur discussion à son sujet lui vint à l'esprit. Voilà qu'elles devaient désormais vérifier les alentours avant de pouvoir parler librement.

Lentement, les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent pour faire face à leur ancien professeur. Il semblait détendu, amusé. Ses bras étaient croisés dans son dos, tandis qu'un rictus étirait ses lèvres. Quant à son regard, il était encré dans le sien, n'accordant pas un brin d'intérêt à sa voisine.

\- Vous nous espionnez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix méfiante.

\- Je n'oserai pas, commença-t-il d'une voix tintée de malice. J'espérais que vous remarquiez ma présence, mais comme ce ne fut guère le cas, je suis intervenu. Je vous ai fait peur ?

\- Non.

Son rictus s'agrandit. Le bond qu'elle avait fait en entendant sa voix surgir de nul part n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard profond qu'il lui accordait. Ne pouvait-il pas détourner les yeux ? Juste une seconde au moins. Cette intensité commençait à lui donner chaud, devinant que ses joues se coloraient petit à petit de rouge. Quant à son cœur, il battait toujours à la chamade. Si tous les brouhahas qui régnaient dans la salle s'arrêtaient, elle était certaine que tout le monde pourrait aisément entendre ses battements fous. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

Rogue lui tendit soudainement une main.

\- Dansez avec moi.

* * *

Oui, oui, tout le monde est sur son 31 pour cette petite sauterie. Alors, qui veut danser avec Rogue ? Attention, ça peut être dangereux...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Et comme je suis cruel de vous coupez l'histoire à ce moment fatidique, la suite arrivera plus rapidement, promis :)  
Merci à tous pour vos lectures, je suis ravi de voir que cette histoire est encore suivie. À très vite, bon week-end !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir,  
Voici déjà la suite. Et oui...Vous avez su me faire culpabiliser d'avoir coupé le chapitre précédent après la demande de Rogue. Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

\- Dansez avec moi.

Ce n'était pas l'aide qu'elle attendait, bien au contraire. Et il ne demandait même pas, il exigeait. Comment allait-elle décliner ? Parce que, non, elle ne pouvait pas accepter de danser avec lui. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une certaine proximité entre eux, il lui avait caressé le dos avant de renifler ses cheveux. Que se passerait-il cette fois ?! Elle ne préférait pas le savoir. La jeune femme jeta donc un regard paniqué à son amie, pour qu'elle l'aide à se sortir de cette situation. Mais au lieu de la secourir, Ginny eut une toute autre idée.

\- Donnes moi ça Hermione, commença-t-elle en lui prenant des mains son verre vide. Maintenant c'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Oh la traitresse !

La Lionne la fusilla du regard, avant de se retourner vers son cavalier. Résignée, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, se refusant de ressentir la moindre sensation à ce contact. Rogue ne perdit pas une seconde et l'emmena sur la piste qui s'était formée au cours de la soirée. Quelques couples s'y trouvaient déjà, valsant autour d'eux. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus les regards insistants, ni les murmures qu'elle avait connus lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Rogue au bal du Ministère. Non, cela paraissait maintenant normal que cet homme soit libre et qu'il vienne profiter de cette soirée comme n'importe quel autre anglais. Hermione quitta ses réflexions lorsqu'une main se posa sur son omoplate nue, tandis que la seconde lui maintint le bras gauche levé. La Lionne s'évertua à garder une distance entre eux, s'appliquant également pour conserver son regard dans une toute autre direction que la sienne. Mais dès leurs premiers pas, elle comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne technique pour danser. Ils n'y arrivaient pas ! Elle lui marchait sur les pieds et il la bousculait lorsqu'il voulait la faire tourner.

Ils formaient un couple de danseurs pathétiques. Cela agaça Severus. Il adorait danser, mais là, sa partenaire faisait tout pour lui gâcher ce moment. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en mains. Il s'arrêta brusquement, tandis que la musique jouait toujours. Hermione fut forcée de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Nous n'arriverons à rien si vous ne suivez pas mes pas Granger, la réprimanda-t-il.

\- C'est vous qui ne suivez pas les miens, se défendit-elle.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui mène la danse, argumenta-t-il d'une voix dure. Alors pour une fois, laissez-vous guider. Et regardez-moi, au lieu de fixer vos pieds.

Hermione n'apprécia pas ce ton tyrannique qu'il prenait avec elle. Il sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter d'une voix plus légère et moqueuse.

\- À moins que vous ayez peur d'être envoûtée.

Oh, quel coup bas. Voilà qu'il la taquinait à nouveau pour ce qu'elle avait dit sous l'influence de l'alcool. Mais Hermione décida ne passer outre, se contentant de lui adresser l'un de ses meilleurs regards noir. Elle reprit ensuite sa main dans la sienne et plaça l'autre dans son dos. Cette fois-ci elle ne baissa pas les yeux, soutenant le regard amusé qu'il lui adressait. La seconde suivante, Severus replaça à son tour ses mains sur elle, se délectant de ce contact. Il rapprocha son corps du sien, dévorant la distance qu'elle se forçait d'instaurer entre eux. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, comme au début de la soirée. Hermione put sentir une nouvelle fois ce délicieux parfum ambré enivrer ses narines, tout comme cette chaleur se mêler à la sienne. Elle ne se rendit d'ailleurs même pas compte qu'ils bougeaient, reprenant le rythme de la musique. Ses pas suivaient les siens, n'opposant plus aucune résistance. Elle flottait sur la piste, maintenue par deux bras musclés. À cet instant, il pouvait bien faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle était hypnotisée par son regard.

Envoûtée, oui.

Voilà que la situation recommençait.

Le reste de lucidité qu'il lui restait la poussa à se sortir de cette torpeur. Hermione se racla donc la gorge, désireuse de trouver quelque chose à dire pour s'éviter de divaguer sur ce corps masculin qui effleurait par moment le sien.

\- Il paraît que vous allez devenir Directeur de Poudlard, annonça-t-elle brusquement.

\- Il paraît, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Vous ne confirmez pas ?

\- Et je n'ai pas non plus réfuté.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa part à ce sujet.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystères ?

\- Ce sont les règles Granger. Le nom du Directeur de Poudlard sera connu uniquement lorsque la nouvelle sera officiellement rendue publique, pas avant.

\- Vous respectez les règles maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Certaines, oui.

La jeune femme se libéra de son regard, ne supportant plus cette insistance avec laquelle il l'observait. Ses yeux errèrent un instant sur les autres danseurs.

\- Vous viendriez ?

Elle dut reporter son attention sur son visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

\- Si je suis nommé Directeur, expliqua-t-il, vous viendriez à la soirée que j'organiserais ?

\- Non…je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais, répondit-elle sans détour.

\- Pour moi.

Hermione se sentit défaillir. Pour lui. Que voulait-il dire ? Était-ce ce à quoi elle pensait ?

Évidemment. Il la couvait du regard. Non, il la dévorait du regard plutôt. Elle avait l'impression d'être une friandise hautement comestible. Un bonbon auquel il était pressé de goûter. Ginny avait peut-être raison, il lui faisait bel et bien du rentre dedans. Ginny. C'était de sa faute si elle dansait avec lui. Elle allait l'entendre une fois qu'elle se serait extirpée des griffes de Rogue. Parce que là, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la serre encore plus fort dans ses bras, pour qu'elle puisse enfin sentir ce corps épouser le sien. D'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours ses lèvres à hauteur de son regard, ce qui la tentait terriblement. Elles avaient l'air si douce, offerte. Et il y avait également cette chaleur qui désinhibait totalement son esprit ! Merlin. Elle dansait avec le diable en personne.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…, murmura-t-elle en remontant lentement son regard vers le sien.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-il en approchant encore un peu son corps contre lui.

\- Non, restons-en à cette danse. Vous m'avez caressée le dos, ça suffit.

\- Et vous la cuisse.

Han. Oui, c'était vrai.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ce souvenir. Dans son dos, le pouce de Rogue commença à passer en cercles sur sa peau, lui déclenchant de nouveaux frissons irrésistibles. Son corps la trahissait, maudit fut-il. Mais cette fois, la jeune femme n'eut pas la force de l'en empêcher. Elle avait envie de s'abandonner à cette caresse, profitant de l'instant présent. Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lucidité la transperça. De quoi avaient-ils l'air ? Elle espérait que leurs petites manigances n'étaient pas détectables pour les autres. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que danser, non ? Pourtant, elle craignait que la proximité qui les liait soit visible. Que certains aperçoivent la main posée sur la peau nue de son dos qui n'était pas inactive. Qu'ils remarquent les yeux brûlants que Rogue lui accordait, tout comme ses joues qui étaient bien trop rouges pour une simple danse. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en rendre compte, tenta-t-elle de rationaliser. La Lionne fit donc disparaitre ses doutes, voulant elle aussi profiter de l'occasion.

Sa petite main se déplaça à son tour dans son dos, jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale qu'elle devina sous sa veste et sa chemise. Elle sentit aussitôt ses muscles se tendre sous ce simple mouvement. Pourtant, il ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre son manège. Au contraire. Elle pouvait aisément lire dans son regard un désir brut, primitif, illuminer ses iris. Électrisée par cette vue, Hermione continua. Lentement, elle fit descendre sa main en prenant soin de planter ses ongles pour qu'il sente son mouvement à travers ses deux couches de vêtements. Sous son passage, sa caresse eut pour effet de rapprocher son corps du sien, réduisant enfin au néant l'espace qui les séparait. Elle pouvait désormais sentir ses muscles contre ses formes et son cœur qui battait à une vitesse aussi folle que le sien. Sa tête se leva vers la sienne, sa main s'étant arrêtée au niveau de ses reins. Son souffle chaud se mêla au sien, tandis que son regard se perdit dans cet océan noir. L'atmosphère était devenue brutalement lourde, chaude. Elle ne savait même plus s'ils dansaient encore, si la musique jouait toujours. Tout le reste n'était qu'une brume, des formes autour d'eux. Seul ce corps collé au sien comptait. Ce torse qui se soulevait sous sa respiration rapide, écrasant sa poitrine. Sa main dans son dos qui était devenue brûlante sur sa peau. Et cette bouche qui n'en finissait plus de la tenter.

Elle était excitée. Severus Rogue l'excitait !

Cette vérité clignota dans son esprit alors qu'il ne la quittait plus ses yeux. Il devait sans doute avoir remarqué que son regard n'était plus que le miroir du sien, laissant transparaitre ce besoin qui les prenait en ce moment même aux tripes. Severus ne bougeait plus que par réflexe, tel un automate, suivant de loin la musique qui s'élevait encore dans la salle. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette poitrine qui rencontrait son torse au rythme de leurs respirations. Il pouvait presque deviner ses deux boutons de chair dressés vers lui, ne demandant qu'à être mordillés, suçotés, léchés. Elle en crevait d'envie, il le voyait bien. Sa respiration était aussi saccadée que la sienne, tout comme ses yeux reflétaient cette même bestialité. Il avait envie d'elle, de la prendre brutalement et sans ménagement. Tout de suite.

Severus ferma brusquement les yeux à ce constat, tentant de calmer ses ardeurs. S'il continuait, avec leur proximité, elle ne tarderait pas à sentir la preuve évidente de son désir. Elle l'avait déjà mis au supplice plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'il l'avait surprise en train de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle en douce et en retard. Quelle dangereuse tentatrice…Ses paupières finirent par se rouvrir. Il dût serrer la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de succomber à l'envie de combler ses attentes lorsqu'il la vit. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. L'embrasser ! Comme s'il y parviendrait. Si Severus avait le malheur de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il les dévorerait, mordrait sa lèvre pulpeuse, s'emparerait de sa bouche et imposerait à sa langue un traitement infernal. Un baiser ne lui suffirait pas, il réclamerait plus, tellement plus qu'il ne devait pas y penser maintenant, sous peine d'y succomber.

Diable. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

L'ancien Mangemort parvint finalement à retrouver une once de lucidité suffisante pour échapper à l'étreinte de Granger. Il recula d'un pas, quittant ses bras pour rétablir la distance de sécurité dont ils avaient cruellement besoin. Et comme si Merlin lui était venu en aide, ce fut à ce moment que l'orchestre décida de mettre fin à la musique. Les autres couples se séparèrent, applaudissant les musiciens. Comme deux robots, ils firent de même, bien que leurs regards fussent toujours accrochés l'un dans l'autre. Leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal, pendant que la chaleur qui avait émoustillé leurs sens se dissipait progressivement. Ils avaient été à un poil de licorne de se laisser aller. À un tout petit poil. Minerva McGonagall n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié le spectacle, alors qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour que son image soit blanchie, neuve. Un rictus amusé étira lentement le coin de ses lèvres, pendant que les brouhahas de la salle lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il sortit de son immobilité, prenant conscience que le monde continuait de tourner, malgré eux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, pas au beau milieu de la piste de danse de la Grande Salle, non.

Severus finit donc par attraper la main d'Hermione, la guidant au bord de la piste pour laisser la place aux prochains danseurs.

\- Faites-moi le plaisir de venir à la soirée que j'organiserais…, commença-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque, …si je suis bien Directeur…

Diantre, il était toujours aussi perturbé qu'elle. Pleine d'audace, la Gryffondor tenta un coup d'œil discret vers son entrejambe. Une bosse commençait à déformer son pantalon. Hermione ressentit un courant électrique réveiller ses sens jusqu'à faire frétiller sa féminité à cette vue. Il avait envie d'elle. Quand elle releva les yeux vers les siens, elle comprit que son coup d'œil n'était pas aussi discret que ça. Quelle idiote. Évidemment qu'il l'avait remarquée, elle avait presque écarquillé les yeux de stupeur comme une pauvre carpe. Elle resta donc un instant sans bouger, mortifiée d'embarras. D'ailleurs, ce sentiment était idiot. Il était trop tard si elle voulait se sentir embarrassée au vue de ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

Severus les sortit de ce moment de flottement, portant sa main à sa bouche. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas partir sans goûter à cette peau nacrée. Et il s'agissait sans doute de l'endroit le plus sûr pour éviter que les choses ne dérapent devant autant de témoins. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur la paume de sa main, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Severus se demanda subitement si sa peau était aussi douce et appétissante partout ailleurs. Hmm…Elle devait sûrement être encore meilleure. Et avant de la relâcher, il fit glisser sournoisement sa langue au creux de sa paume, déclenchant un hoquet de surprise de la part de Granger. D'un air satisfait, il la libéra. Ses yeux onyx n'étaient plus que malice, fièvre et lubricité.

\- À très bientôt Granger.

Mmh. Encore ce concentré velouté de virilité qu'exprimait le timbre grave de sa voix. Il le faisait exprès, elle en était certaine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui avouer que c'était la chose qui l'émoustillait. Impuissante, la Rouge &amp; Or observa cet homme s'éloigner. Avec son départ, il embarqua cette chaleur enivrante et cette atmosphère électrique, puissante, qui les avaient entourés.

Venaient-ils vraiment de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Évidemment. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce genre de choses.

Ce n'était plus du flirt, ou du rentre dedans. Non, à ce stade, il n'y avait plus aucune ambigüité sur le désir commun qu'ils ressentaient. Un brasier dévastateur. Et pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun contact, mise à part ce baiser langoureux sur sa paume. C'était davantage les prémices d'une chose qu'il pourrait y avoir, comme le prologue d'une scène. Voire un acte. Ou un roman. Elle hésitait encore sur quel rayonnage se trouverait ce roman. Comédie, tragédie, burlesque ou érotisme. Il serait probablement un mélange des quatre genres.

\- Hermione ! L'apostropha-t-on.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant à la réalité. La jeune femme pivota lentement, apercevant Ginny qui se frayait un chemin entre tous ces invités. Soulagée de revoir son amie, Hermione en vint à lui adresser un large sourire. Avec elle, il n'y aurait pas de situation aussi gênante ou étonnante. Non, il n'y avait que son éternel enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre et sa curiosité maladive.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde. À moins que les gens ne se soient mis à bouger, enchaîna-t-elle lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à sa hauteur. C'était comment ? Il danse bien hein ?

L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines sous l'excitation qu'elle ressentait s'était maintenant totalement évaporée. Ses jambes n'étaient plus aussi fiables et son corps accusait le contre coup de cette expérience déroutante. Elle ne pouvait pas se lancer dans le récit de sa danse avec Rogue, là, tout de suite.

\- Ginny. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau verre et d'une chaise, si tu veux que je te raconte comment c'était, annonça-t-elle.

Son amie hocha la tête et l'accompagna sur le côté, là où quelques tables et chaises étaient disposées. Quelques sorciers éméchés y étaient accoudés, alors que d'autres ne supportaient tout simplement plus leurs talons aiguilles et venaient y soulager leurs pieds. Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent une place et Hermione se lança aussitôt dans le récit de ses récentes aventures avec Rogue. Elle n'avait jamais rien caché à son amie, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer. Et puis, si elle gardait tout ceci pour elle, elle finirait à coup sûr par devenir folle. C'était surréaliste. Voilà deux fois qu'elle croisait cet homme dans des soirées et à deux reprises, elle n'aurait jamais pu prédire la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses. Et c'était elle qui avait déclenché tous ces événements. Si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée saoule à ses côtés, jamais elle ne se serait confiée à lui. Rogue n'aurait donc sûrement jamais appris l'effet qu'il dégageait sur la Lionne. Mais voilà que maintenant, il profitait de cet ascendant qu'il avait sur elle pour pousser les choses bien plus loin.

Diablement plus loin.

Hermione ne s'était pas doutée que suite à cette soirée à Poudlard, ses nuits seraient davantage agitées. Il n'y en avait pas eu une seule où elle n'avait pas rêvé de Rogue. Fantasmer, serait plus juste. Cet homme l'obsédait. Le contact de sa main brûlante sur sa peau affamée, sa chaleur étourdissante, son parfum entêtant et ses yeux. Merlin, ce regard bestial qui lui laissait imaginer tous les délices dont il était capable de lui faire subir. Sans oublier cette incroyable bosse qui avait déformé son pantalon avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Hermione avait rêvé de nombreuses fois qu'elle osait s'approcher de lui pour la toucher, érafler de ses doigts ce désir grisant qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle l'aurait ensuite libérée, désireuse de sentir sa peau nue et dure dans sa paume. Ses mains se seraient activées, caressant ce muscle puissant et frétillant dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrache des gémissements de plaisir. Mais dans ses rêves, elle ne s'arrêtait pas là. Hermione se voyait tomber à genoux devant lui, prenant en bouche sa virilité. Ses fines lèvres se refermeraient sur toute sa circonférence, pendant que sa langue dégusterait avec envie cette chaire si délicate et réceptive. Sa bouche commencerait ensuite à aspirer son membre, avant de le relâcher. Elle entamerait des mouvements de va-et-vient, conservant au mieux une pression sur sa peau avec ses lèvres, tandis que sa langue tracerait les contours de son gland au passage. La Lionne adorerait lui procurer ce plaisir, accélérant ses mouvements pour qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir de gémir, de crier sous ses soins. Elle le sucerait avec vigueur, s'accrochant avec ses deux mains à ses cuisses, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Et Rogue finirait par connaitre l'apothéose en jouissant dans sa bouche.

Avec de tels rêves, inutile de préciser qu'elle se réveillait le matin dans un état d'excitation et de frustration mêlées. Elle arrivait encore à gérer ce genre de situation, en commençant sa journée par de longues douches bien fraîches ou en apaisant ses envies par elle-même. Mais lorsque cet homme vint hanter également ses journées, la Lionne crut perdre la tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à rester concentrée sur une tâche plus de deux minutes, trouvant toujours quelque chose qui la ramenait sans cesse à Rogue. Heureusement qu'elle ne faisait que du classement ces temps-ci, elle n'aurait pas pu être capable de faire mine de travailler dans son bureau en verre qui était la cible de tous les regards. Avec les archives, elle pouvait au moins laisser librement son esprit divaguer, sans que l'on vienne la sermonner. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans ce sous-sol de toute façon. Sauf que les choses s'aggravèrent quand elle commença à voir Rogue apparaitre à chaque coin de rue. Hermione croyait croiser son regard dans une foule lorsqu'elle attendait le métro, apercevoir sa silhouette vêtue de noir au Ministère ou entendre sa voix l'appeler dans les rues.

Elle délirait, complètement. La Rouge &amp; Or avait confié son obsession grandissante pour Rogue à son amie, sans pour autant entrer en détail dans la description de ses rêves. Elle se voyait mal raconter à Ginny que son envie la plus dévorante était de se mettre à genoux devant cet homme pour le soumettre à ses caresses. Non, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas tout lui rapporter. Comprenant la détresse dans laquelle elle était, la rousse lui avait bien conseillé d'aller le voir chez lui. Après tout, cela règlerait le problème, non ? Mais Hermione avait décliné cette option. Elle ne voulait pas frapper à sa porte comme une misérable dévergondée en manque. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il ne lui claque la porte au nez en annonçant que lui, était déjà passé à autre chose. Qu'elle n'avait été qu'un simple divertissement et qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié leur danse infernale. Non, hors de question qu'elle aille ramper sur son paillasson. La Gryffondor préférait attendre le verdict des professeurs de Poudlard. Puisqu'après tout, ne l'avait-il pas invitée chez lui s'il était nommé Directeur ? Elle irait uniquement le voir à cette soirée, et pas avant.

Connaissant l'obstination de son amie, Ginny lui avait alors proposé de s'occuper pendant son temps libre. Elle lui confiait son cher filleul Willias les samedis après-midis, pour qu'elle évite de trop penser à Rogue. Ravie de l'idée, Hermione se retrouva donc en compagnie de ce jeune Potter l'un des derniers samedis d'août. Malgré la fin de l'été, le temps avait été clément avec eux et elle en profita pour l'emmener au zoo moldu de Londres. Hormis le fait que Willias avait tenté d'arracher une plume à un ara pour la garder en souvenir, s'était dangereusement penché en avant pour mieux voir les lions dans leur fosse ou avait préféré manger les pop-corn plutôt que de nourrir les singes avec c'était un petit garçon très mignon. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir hérité des gènes Gryffondor. Ce petit était une boule d'énergie, toujours prêt à faire les quatre cents coups. Hermione avait donc dû redoubler d'attention, ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle lui offrirait une glace s'il se tenait tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent.

Et comme il faisait beau aujourd'hui, elle décida de faire une partie du chemin du retour à pieds. Ginny serait sans doute heureuse de voir son petit diable complètement exténué lorsqu'elle le ramènerait tout à l'heure. La jeune femme marchait donc dans les rues de Londres, tenant Willias par la main. Elle acceptait de le soulever lorsqu'il avait envie de sauter au-dessus des plots et ils s'amusaient à marcher sur les pavés sans empiéter sur les joints de ces derniers. Ginny avait eu raison : à aucun moment elle ne s'était souciée de Rogue, de sa bouche ou de ses yeux. Willias accaparait toute son attention.

\- 'Rmiooneeeee, l'appela-t-il en lui tirant la main.

La concernée baissa les yeux sur le petit démon. Il était en train de lui pointer du doigt son lacet défait.

\- Encore ? Mais je t'avais fait un double-nœud…, lança-t-elle tout en s'accroupissant, …je vais t'en faire un triple. Si jamais il se défait, je dirais à ta mère qu'elle t'offre des chaussures à scratch pour ton prochain Noël.

Hermione s'appliqua à serrer son lacet, le nouant trois fois. Ce petit était monté sur ressorts, sautant partout et sur tout. Pas étonnant que ses lacets parviennent à se défaire. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle leva la tête vers son minois.

\- Ce n'est pas trop serré comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Allons chercher notre glace maintenant, reprit-elle tout en se remettant debout.

Mais la Lionne stoppa ses pas lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la rue. Oh non, pas encore…Et pourtant, c'était bien la sienne. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise, c'était bien Rogue qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à cette simple vue. Tout son être s'éveilla, son corps réclamant déjà qu'elle aille combler l'espace qui les séparait. Rêvait-elle ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'imaginait-elle en compagnie d'une femme ? Une grande blonde marchait à ses côtés, parfaitement à l'aise dans une très belle robe et perchée sur des talons vertigineux. Elle lui parlait, lui lançait des sourires charmeurs, tout en touchant parfois son bras d'un geste très familier. Non, mais qui était cette femme ?! Elle fulmina. Son estomac se tordit, sa mâchoire se serra, tandis qu'une douce irritation commençait à s'insinuer en elle comme un poison dévastateur.

Hermione finit par passer sa main dans la chevelure de Willias.

\- Dis-moi…est-ce que tu vois ce monsieur sur le trottoir d'en face ? Il marche avec une madame blonde, en robe.

Elle voulait être certaine que ce n'était pas encore l'une de ses hallucinations. Le petit garçon tourna la tête, suivant son regard avant de le reposer dans le sien.

\- Oui je le vois. Tu le connais ? La madame est vraiment très jolie.

Hermione se retint de lancer un regard noir à ce petit démon qui ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y pouvait rien le pauvre. Elle ne pouvait s'énerver qu'après elle. Quelle idiote. Elle passait tous ses jours et ses nuits à penser à cet homme depuis la soirée et lui, que faisait-il ? Il se pavanait avec une blondinette. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été chez lui. Elle se serait effectivement prise une porte en pleine figure. C'était évident qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son cas. Il semblait bien trop occupé pour trouver le temps de penser à elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était cette femme. La sorcière adressa un nouveau coup d'œil à Willias, tout en lui adressant un sourire des plus amusés.

\- Oui je le connais. Ça te dit qu'on joue à un nouveau jeu ?

Le petit acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

\- On va jouer aux espions. Un peu comme ton papa quand il doit capturer des méchants…On va suivre ce monsieur et cette madame, mais attention, il faut qu'on soit très discret. Parce que s'ils nous remarquent, on a perdu. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, ils doivent pas nous voir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Exactement. Et après, promis, on aura enfin notre glace.

Elle avait oublié à quel point il était facile d'inventer des jeux pour les enfants de son âge. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait un brin mal à l'aise d'embarquer cet enfant dans cette histoire. Sauf que lorsqu'elle vit Rogue tourner au coin de la rue avec sa blonde, tout embarra s'envola. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour se poser davantage de questions. Hermione reprit la petite main de Willias dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent à grandes enjambées vers la ruelle dans laquelle leurs cibles avaient disparu. Le garçon semblait terriblement excité, ne se plaignant pas du tout du rythme qu'elle lui imposait. Il courait presque à côté d'elle, complètement investi dans la mission qu'elle lui avait confiée. Hermione l'encourageait, le félicitant d'être un équipier efficace et d'être aussi courageux que son père. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'angle de la rue, ils traversèrent et tournèrent à gauche, comme l'avait fait Rogue. Hermione le chercha rapidement des yeux dans cette nouvelle rue, ne voulant pas se faire repérer comme une andouille. Cela lui rappelait presque l'époque où elle vivait toutes ces folles aventures avec Harry et Ron. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était un enfant qui l'accompagnait et qu'ils suivaient Rogue juste pour savoir qui était cette créature qui se permettait tant de familiarité avec lui.

C'était pathétique.

\- Là ! Regardes, il est là-bas ! S'exclama son fidèle équipier en pointant du doigt droit devant eux.

Hermione plissa les yeux, apercevant enfin leurs deux silhouettes. Ils étaient cents mètres plus loin, sur le même trottoir qu'eux. La Lionne ébouriffa les cheveux de Willias.

\- Bravo champion, lui dit-elle tout en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

Ils reprirent leur marche, se mêlant aux londoniens mais en ralentissant toutefois leur marche. Elle ne voulait pas épuiser ce brave petit qui la suivait dans son délire. Bien qu'il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle pense à lui préciser plus tard, qu'il ne devait pas rejouer à ce jeu tout seul, suivant de parfaits inconnus dans la rue. La Lionne reposa son attention devant elle, fixant cette chevelure lisse, blonde. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais elle ne l'appréciait guère. Les deux espions en herbe durent brusquement stopper leur filature, lorsqu'une dizaine de touristes sortirent de la boutique devant laquelle ils passaient. Tapotant d'impatience du pied, Hermione observait ces gens passer lentement devant eux, puis s'arrêter au beau milieu du trottoir, le temps que le feu soit vert pour qu'ils traversent. S'ils attendaient encore plus longtemps, elle allait perdre de vue Rogue et sa blonde ! Elle se serait bien déportée sur la route pour les dépasser, mais elle serait un piètre exemple de civisme pour Willias. La Lionne l'embarquait déjà dans une poursuite, elle n'allait pas aggraver son cas.

\- Vite 'Rmiooonee on va plus les voir, se plaignit le garçon en tirant sa main quand l'attroupement de touristes se mit enfin en route.

Mais lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, les deux complices durent accepter la réalité : ils les avaient perdus. Hermione avança néanmoins de quelques pas, passant son regard acéré sur chaque tête qui se trouvait devant elle. Les rues de Londres étant bondées le week-end, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Ooooh non. On les a perdus, annonça Willias d'une voix sincèrement triste.

\- Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient été trop rapide, regretta-t-elle tout en passant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le serrer contre elle.

Trop rapide. Sans doute était-il pressé de ramener cette femme chez lui, oui. Hermione sentit son irritation grimper en flèche à cette idée. Elle était énervée après elle, pour ne penser qu'à cet homme et après lui, pour l'avoir déjà remplacée par une autre. N'avait-elle été vraiment qu'un jeu pour lui ?

\- Granger…, entendit-elle dans son dos, …vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Hermione se raidit, comme stupéfixée. Elle connaissait que trop bien cette voix pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui sans même qu'elle ne le voit. Willias fut plus rapide qu'elle, faisant volte-face. Il tira ensuite sur les pans de sa robe. Pour vu qu'il n'avoue rien de leur stratagème diabolique.

\- Regardes, le monsieur nous a trouvés. Mais y a plus la jolie madame avec lui…, commença-t-il d'une voix enjouée, …ça veut dire qu'on a gagné quand même ?

Oh non. Maudits soient les enfants.

Il avait dit exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir expliquer ça à Rogue maintenant ? D'autant plus qu'elle allait devoir affronter son regard et probablement son rictus moqueur qui devait trôner en ce moment même sur ses lèvres. Par Merlin, c'était elle qui était maudite. Elle le détesta à ce moment précis. Poussant un long soupir de résignation, la sorcière se tourna lentement pour faire face à Rogue. C'était bien lui. Droit comme une statue, il l'observait silencieusement. Les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées au-dessus de ses coudes, tandis qu'il croisait les bras contre son torse. Son rictus était bien présent et quant à ses yeux, ils réclamaient clairement une explication. Oh, et puis après tout, elle ne lui devait strictement rien. Qu'il rejoigne sa blonde, et qu'il les laisse tranquille. La jeune femme sentit une grande bouffée de courage remplir ses poumons, se distillant dans ses veines. Elle redressa la tête, ne se laissant pas intimidée sous l'intensité de ce regard qu'il lui accordait. Ses noisettes glissèrent ensuite vers Willias, qui levait toujours son minois dans sa direction.

\- Oui et c'est grâce à toi, lui répondit-elle enfin avec une voix douce et un large sourire. Je crois qu'on a mérité notre glace.

Elle lui prit la main et s'apprêta à tourner les talons, ignorant Rogue, lorsqu'on l'agrippa par le coude. Ce contact lui brûla la peau, réveillant de délicieuses sensations en elle.

\- Granger, vous m'espionniez ?

Elle tourna la tête, cherchant son regard. S'il gardait cette main sur son bras, sa récente poussée de courage gonflée par son irritation allait fondre comme neige au soleil.

\- Lâchez-moi, réclama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus assurée.

\- Où allez-vous ? S'enquit-il tout en conservant sa main sur sa peau.

\- On va manger une glace, répondit tout naturellement Willias en posant ses gros yeux sur la silhouette imposante qu'il avait à côté de lui.

Severus baissa la tête, accordant seulement maintenant un réel intérêt à ce garçon. Il était accroché à la main de la Rouge &amp; Or. Des cheveux bruns en pagaille, un regard vert et des traits qui ressemblaient déjà beaucoup trop à son père pour qu'il ignore de qui il s'agissait. Il ne lui manquait plus que des grosses lunettes rondes pour que leurs portraits soient identiques. Le rejeton de Potter. Une grimace déforma malgré lui les traits de son visage lorsqu'il identifia l'enfant. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer plus de temps en compagnie d'un autre membre de la famille Potter/Weasley. Toutefois, comme il ne pouvait pas décemment demander à ce gamin de le laisser seul avec Granger pendant qu'elle lui expliquait la situation, il allait devoir le supporter. Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout, il pouvait parfaitement l'ignorer. D'autant plus qu'il avait étrangement envie de passer du temps avec Granger. Il s'en rendit compte quand il reposa son attention sur ces noisettes qui le fixaient dangereusement. Était-elle en énervée après lui ? Apparemment. Elle semblait vouloir prendre ses jambes à son coup, échappant à la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec elle.

Tant mieux, cela serait plus amusant ainsi. Un air goguenard flotta sur son visage, tandis qu'il regardait alternativement Granger et son protégé.

\- Je viens avec vous.

* * *

Ahhh. Oui, je récidive dans mes coupures de chapitre. Je dois dire que Severus a le don de lancer des propositions tellement tentantes que je ne peux que couper après. Bien, alors, vous auriez vraiment aimé danser avec lui ?

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que leur relation progresse à grands pas...L'atmosphère est carrément tendue entre eux, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs ahaha. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire. Merci pour vos reviews, mais surtout vos lectures.

À bientôt pour la suite, bonne soirée ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir !  
Voici le chapitre suivant, alors bonne lecture :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Quoi ?...Je…Non ! S'opposa Hermione.

\- Si, venez. Allons dans le square à quelques rues d'ici, insista-t-il.

Revoilà cette voix autoritaire qui ne laissait place à aucune autre alternative. Hermione ne voulait pas faire de scène au beau milieu des rues de Londres. D'autant plus qu'elle avait Willias avec elle, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'effrayer son filleul. Hochant la tête, elle accepta de le suivre. Severus fit donc glisser sa main sur son bras, pour la placer le plus naturellement possible dans son dos. Malgré le tissu de sa robe, Hermione eut tout le loisir de sentir cette chaleur brûlante qu'elle dégageait. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser ici pendant tout le trajet, si ? Elle ne tiendrait pas. La Lionne lui adressa un regard foudroyant. Elle pesta intérieurement contre lui de leur avoir imposé sa présence. Ça lui apprendra à prendre des sorciers en filature ! Voilà qu'elle allait devoir manger une glace avec lui. Hors de question qu'elle le lui paye, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Aucun d'eux ne parla durant le trajet. Willias quant à lui, gardait sa main dans celle d'Hermione, sautillant à ses côtés. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de sa marraine, trop heureux d'avoir enfin sa glace. Et pourtant, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle était concentrée sur cette grande main qui était dans son dos. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait mise ici pour la contraindre à le suivre. Après quelques pas, elle supposa qu'il la laissait en place le temps qu'ils traversent. Mais maintenant ? Pourquoi diable ne l'enlevait-il pas ? Ce simple contact embrumait son esprit, dissipant toute cette colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre lui il y avait à peine quelques minutes. L'échec de leur filature et cette mystérieuse blonde étaient oubliés. Seule cette main comptait. Elle se laissait conduire dans les rues de Londres, priant pour que le square dont il avait parlé n'était plus très loin. Parce que voilà que son esprit commençait à divaguer. Hermione avait l'impression que sa main descendait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, finissant sur sa chute de reins. Rêvait-elle ? La Gryffondor risqua un coup d'œil vers Rogue. Il marchait tranquillement, le regard rivé devant lui. Il ne paraissait pas perturbé ou préoccupé. C'était comme si toute cette situation était normale. N'y avait-il qu'elle pour y voir l'aspect suspect, étrange ? Depuis quand Rogue et elle avaient-ils instaurés cette familiarité entre eux ?

Encore une conséquence de leur danse, sans aucun doute.

\- Nous y voilà.

Elle faillit sursauter. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la surprendre sans cesse, à ce rythme, son cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La Lionne sortit de ses rêveries pour se tourner vers Rogue. Sa main l'avait quittée, remplacée par son regard qui était braqué sur elle. Diantre, encore cette intensité à faire flamber une forêt d'eucalyptus.

\- Allez chercher votre glace, je vous attends sur un banc.

Autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas le fuir. Elle serait contrainte de lui expliquer pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à le suivre. Son estomac se tordit. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui avoue qu'il était l'objet de sa récente obsession. Elle poussa un long soupir, se maudissant à nouveau de s'être mise dans ce pétrin. La Lionne finit par tirer Willias, marchant jusqu'à la petite camionnette moldue qui était devant eux : le vendeur de glaces. Pendant qu'ils firent la queue, Hermione sentit subitement ses muscles se raidirent. Ils se contractèrent les uns après les autres, lui déclenchant un frisson qui la prit des pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Elle fit pencher sa tête de gauche à droite, sentant des picotements lui brûler la peau dans sa nuque, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Son cœur s'accéléra, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Une délicieuse chaleur se diffusa en elle, finissant sa course entre ses jambes. Hermione dût se trémousser légèrement sur ses pieds, tentant de réprimander ce frémissement que connaissait en ce moment même sa féminité. C'était perturbant. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps réagissait de la sorte ? Elle ne faisait que la queue pour un esquimau par Merlin. Soudain, elle comprit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une réaction semblable, c'était lorsque Rogue s'était glissé derrière elle. Sauf que là, elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait personne dans son dos.

Faisant volte-face, Hermione le chercha. Il ne devait pas être loin. Ses prunelles le trouvèrent enfin, installé sur un banc sur la droite. Malgré le fait qu'il fut caché par l'ombre d'un imposant bouleau, la Rouge et Or devina aisément ses yeux rivés vers elle, la dévorant du regard. Et comme si son corps voulait confirmer ses pensées, un nouveau frisson la parcourut de tout son être, lui déclenchant une chair de poule carabinée. Cet homme était pire qu'un Détraqueur ! Il suffisait qu'il soit dans les alentours pour que son corps réagisse au quart de tour. À la différence qu'il ne gelait pas chacune de ses cellules pour lui ôter tout sentiment de joie, de sécurité et de plénitude. Non, lui, c'était tout l'inverse. Il lui échauffait le sang, faisant bouillonner sa peau jusqu'à y réclamer ses caresses, son contact. Il l'excitait. D'un simple regard, il avait le don de réveiller tous ses sens.

\- Madame ? Que prendrez-vous ?

Hermione se retourna, détachant son regard de cette silhouette. Elle posa son attention sur le marchand de glaces qui lui accordait un large sourire bien sympathique.

\- Deux esquimaux au chocolat s'il vous plait.

Le vendeur acquiesça. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les glaces contre lesquelles elle lui tendit l'argent. Hermione le remercia et donna sa glace à Willias, avant de l'emmener vers ce banc où Rogue les attendait. Où il l'attendait elle, plutôt. Son estomac fit un nouveau bond dans son ventre à cette précision.

\- Il me fait peur le monsieur, annonça Willias entre deux léchouilles chocolatées.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, je te rassure…, lui dit-elle en passant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle alla s'assoir à la droite de Rogue, tandis que Willias prit place à côté d'elle. Hermione fit mine d'ignorer le regard scrutateur que lui imposait son voisin, préférant accorder toute son attention sur son esquimau. Elle croqua dedans à pleines dents, savourant ce nappage croustillant aux éclats de noisettes. Severus eut le loisir de la voir déguster ce bâton glacé avec plus d'entrain qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce n'était finalement pas une très bonne idée de l'avoir suivie ici, pour assister à cette scène. Ses dents attrapaient les morceaux croquants, tandis que sa langue balayait la glace dans toute sa longueur. Il dut serrer sa mâchoire quant il la vit prendre l'esquimau en bouche, suçant le chocolat. Diantre, voilà qu'elle léchait le bout, donnant de petits coups de langue circulaires. Faisait-elle exprès ? Il en doutait, elle n'oserait tout de même pas…Severus sentit sa main se raidir sur sa cuisse lorsque ce spectacle commença à réveiller son anatomie. Il fut contraint de placer son mollet droit sur son genou gauche, cachant cette érection mal venue. Cette femme le torturait sans même le savoir.

Severus tenta de reprendre contenance en pensant à autre chose que les prouesses de sa langue.

\- Alors, Granger ? Allez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous me suiviez, moi et la jolie madame ? Lança-t-il d'une voix tintée d'amusement.

Hermione délaissa un instant cet excellent esquimau, se léchant les lèvres au passage pour ôter toute trace de chocolat. Elle aurait aperçu le tressaillement de Rogue si elle avait tourné la tête plus tôt.

\- C'était un simple jeu…, commença-t-elle en soutenant son regard, …On devait suivre des gens dans la rue, sans se faire remarquer. J'ai préféré vous prendre vous et votre _amie_ comme…cibles plutôt que de parfaits inconnus.

Malgré elle, Hermione n'avait pu retenir son animosité en évoquant cette blonde qui s'était pavanée à ses côtés.

\- Un simple jeu ? Répéta Rogue en plissant les yeux, inquisiteur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix moins assurée sous cette insistance.

\- C'était l'unique raison ? Je vous ai divertis, vous et cette mauvaise graine ?

Il lança un coup de tête vers ce gamin qui mangeait sa glace avec une belle moustache chocolatée sur le visage.

Hermione acquiesça, heureuse de cette excuse qu'elle avait trouvée. Un sourire victorieux prit possession de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle détourna son regard du sien.

\- C'était inutile de nous suivre jusqu'ici, vous voyez bien. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous avez sans doute des choses plus importantes à faire.

Et comme pour lui prouver qu'elle était capable de détacher son attention de lui, la Lionne remit sa glace en bouche, savourant ce parfum. Elle ne vit pas le corps de Severus se raidir à nouveau sous le spectacle inconscient qu'elle lui offrait. Le sorcier décida de se lever, ne supportant plus de la voir lécher cette glace avec tant d'application. Il profita d'avoir maîtrisé son problème de pantalon pour prendre congé. Hermione leva les yeux le long de sa silhouette, trouvant finalement ces deux perles noires qui la scrutait patiemment.

\- Je suis attendu, je vous laisse…, commença-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche, …Nous nous reverrons donc samedi prochain Granger. À 21h30, soyez à l'heure.

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier extirpé de son pantalon, avant de faire volte-face et de s'en aller sans rien ajouter d'autre. L'atmosphère redevint respirable, la jeune femme reprit pleinement possession de son corps et de son esprit. Elle finit par baisser la tête sur ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Un article de journal. La Gazette du Sorcier. Il y avait une photo sorcière sur laquelle Severus posait aux côtés de Minerva dans ce qui devait être le bureau directorial de Poudlard. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant le titre de l'article : _« Severus Rogue, nouveau Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard »_. Par Merlin, ils avaient tous voté pour lui finalement. Directeur de Poudlard. Alors que deux mois avant cela, il apparaissait dans les journaux comme étant Severus Rogue, l'assassin de Dumbledore. Mais visiblement, il avait sagement su faire oublier toute cette histoire. Bien, elle allait donc devoir se trouver une robe, puisqu'elle avait rendez-vous chez le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, samedi prochain. Ginny allait sauter de joie quand elle allait lui raconter ça en rentrant. Hermione glissa l'article dans son sac, avant de tourner la tête vers son petit filleul. Il avait littéralement dévoré son esquimau. Willias léchait tranquillement les restes sur son bâtonnet, posant son attention sur elle. Il lui offrit un grand sourire joyeux.

\- J'ai finiiiiiii, annonça-t-il fièrement en lui montrant son bâton.

Hermione sourit à son tour, amusée par ce petit ogre. Elle sortit un mouchoir, ne pouvant pas utiliser sa baguette dans ce quartier moldu.

\- Je vois ça. On va nettoyer tes mains, ta bouche et puis on rentre. Tu pourras raconter à ta maman que tu as mangé une glace en compagnie du Directeur de Poudlard…

\- Maman connait aussi le monsieur ? Demanda-t-il avec ses deux globes verts qui la fixaient.

\- Oh oui, et ton papa aussi le connait. C'était notre professeur à l'école…, lui expliqua-t-elle en finissant de le nettoyer, …D'ailleurs, je te souhaite bien du courage s'il sera encore en place quand tu seras en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Parce qu'avec tes deux noms de famille, tu risques d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui.

Willias fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Mais la seconde suivante, sa préoccupation s'envola quand il sauta du banc et attrapa la main de sa marraine, se mettant tous deux en route pour rentrer. Hermione termina son esquimau sur le chemin du retour, tout en pensant à cette soirée chez Rogue. Il lui en avait déjà parlé lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il avait l'air de vraiment tenir à ce qu'elle vienne. Et si elle n'irait pas ? Viendrait-il comme Ginny la chercher chez elle pour la contraindre à y aller ? Hum, elle en doutait. Toutefois, il lui avait parlé avec ce regard si bestial, animal lorsqu'ils dansaient, qu'elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer qu'il se passerait quelque chose cette fois-ci. À Poudlard, ils avaient évité la catastrophe. Mais là, ils seraient chez lui. Rogue serait doublement plus à l'aise et sûr de lui dans son propre manoir, surtout qu'il en connaissait les moindres recoins. Toutes les cachettes, à l'abri des regards. Hermione se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Il n'allait pas non plus lui sauter à la gorge et l'embarquer dans le placard à balais le plus proche. Bien que cette idée fut terriblement tentante.

Seulement voilà, lorsque le samedi en question vint enfin, rien ne se passa comme prévu. La jeune femme avait pris évidemment beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour se préparer, déclenchant un retard de trente minutes. Elle avait ensuite attendu les Potter, qui devaient passer la prendre pour qu'ils transplanent tous ensembles, sauf qu'ils ne vinrent jamais. Hermione les avait patiemment attendus pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne commence à penser qu'ils avaient probablement dû rejoindre la soirée sans passer la chercher. Mais afin de s'en assurer, elle était tout de même allée chez eux avant de se rendre chez Rogue. Et elle y découvrit que son petit filleul était malade, cloué au lit. Il avait apparemment attrapé froid dans la journée. Par conséquent, Ginny voulait tout naturellement rester auprès de son fils ce soir, et Harry n'était pas plus motivé que cela pour aller chez Rogue. Il sauta sur l'occasion pour rester lui aussi à la maison avec sa femme. Merveilleux. Elle allait devoir affronter son Détraqueur toute seule ?! Hermione essaya tant bien que mal d'en décider un à venir pendant que l'autre resterait, mais ils furent catégoriques. Ils ne sortiraient pas ce soir.

Durant quelques secondes, la Lionne se mit à penser qu'elle ferait mieux elle aussi de rester chez elle, ignorant Severus, son manoir et sa petite soirée. Mais d'un autre côté, cet homme la hantait depuis tellement de jours qu'elle ne pouvait que l'affronter pour que tout ceci cesse. Elle finit donc par quitter les Potter, se forçant à transplaner jusque dans le Wiltshire. Il était près de vingt-trois heures quand elle sonna à la porte de la grande bâtisse, réajustant les plis de sa robe en attendant qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir.

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! S'émerveilla Durenn quand il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Entrez, entrez. Durenn va prévenir le maître que vous êtes là.

Hermione adressa un large sourire à ce petit elfe très gentil, mais qui perdit toutefois de son sublime lorsqu'il eut terminé sa phrase. Le prévenir ? Non. Pourquoi ?!

\- Non, Durenn ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger…, tenta-t-elle tandis qu'il l'accompagnait dans le manoir sans doute pour la guider vers les festivités.

\- Le maître a insisté. Il a ordonné que Durenn l'avertisse quand Mademoiselle Granger serait arrivée, précisa-t-il en se retournant vers elle pour lui adresser un regard pétillant de joie. Ce qui est étrange, puisque le maître n'a demandé cela que pour l'arrivée de Mademoiselle Granger…

Hermione ignora l'insinuation de l'elfe, trop concentrée à évacuer la tension qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle droit à ce traitement de faveur ? D'autant plus qu'elle était horriblement en retard. Il avait bien spécifié qu'elle devait être ponctuelle avant qu'il ne quitte le square la semaine dernière. Et voilà qu'elle avait presqu'une heure trente de retard. Son estomac s'entortilla, se souvenant à quel point il détestait le manque de ponctualité lorsqu'il était encore son professeur à Poudlard. Mais ils n'étaient plus au château, du moins plus dans ces conditions. La Lionne suivit donc fébrilement l'elfe, dans une aile du manoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois, très élégante, que Durenn ouvrit discrètement.

Aussitôt, Hermione entendit toutes ces discussions envahir ses tympans, ainsi qu'un bruit de fond musical. Une salle très longue s'offrait à elle, remplie de sorciers et sorcières, tous habillés de manière très distinguée. Elle ne fut pas peu fière d'avoir investi pour l'occasion, ne voulant plus porter les tenues de Ginny. Elle avait opté pour une robe de soirée d'une couleur bleue nuit. Le tissu était très doux, léger et agréable à porter. Elle descendait gracieusement sur ses jambes, accompagnant à merveille chacun de ses mouvements. Un ruban de soie noire venait resserrer sa taille de guêpe, soulignant par la même occasion sa poitrine. Cette dernière était recouverte d'un tissu de la même couleur, bien que plus fin. C'était une dentelle raffinée, opaque, qui devenait transparente sur ses manches taillées en trois-quarts. Une très belle robe. Perchée sur ses talons tout aussi bleus nuit, Hermione se demanda toutefois si elle n'en avait pas trop fait. Sa robe était fendue le long de sa jambe droite, remontant sensuellement jusqu'à mi-hauteur de sa cuisse. Quant à son décolleté, il dévoilait le haut de ses deux monts et découvrait ses épaules. D'ailleurs, elle avait soigneusement mis en avant ses dernières, ayant accroché ses cheveux en un chignon qui laissait retomber quelques mèches bouclées. Elle se sentait séduisante, sans pour autant attirer vulgairement l'attention sur elle comme avec sa robe boule à facettes qu'elle avait portée la dernière fois.

Et au vu des quelques regards masculins qui se posèrent sur elle sous son passage, elle devina qu'elle avait fait le bon choix finalement. Mais un seul avis comptait. Puisqu'après tout, elle était venue pour lui. Hermione marchait donc d'un pas léger, se mêlant à la foule, cherchant néanmoins des yeux sa grande et imposante silhouette. Elle espérait que Durenn ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, ne voulant pas que Rogue vienne la cueillir pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait des gens qui n'étaient pas capables d'être ponctuels. Malgré tout, ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut devant elle le petit elfe se diriger vers un groupe de sorciers un peu plus loin. Merlin. Il y avait le Ministre de la Magie, le Directeur du Département des Aurors, deux petits chauves et Rogue. Hermione frémit en laissant glisser ses prunelles sur cette silhouette vêtue de noire. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, occupé à écouter l'un de ses interlocuteurs parler. Elle vit Durenn se placer à côté de lui, réclamant son attention. C'était comme assister à une catastrophe, sans pouvoir intervenir pour l'empêcher. Trop tard. Rogue avait décroché son regard du sorcier, baissant la tête vers son elfe. Vu le visage contrarié qu'il affichait, elle devina qu'il n'apprécia nullement d'être ainsi dérangé en pleine conversation. Surtout avec ces sorciers là.

Les secondes défilèrent, transformant son estomac sein en un parfait raisin sec. Elle se tordait d'appréhension, guettant sa réaction. Son cœur rata un battement, lorsque Rogue croisa brutalement son regard. Il était d'un noir incendiaire, meurtrier. Hermione recula d'un pas sous cet assaut, déstabilisée par la colère qu'il lui transmettait. Sérieusement ? Il n'allait tout de même pas l'expulser ou l'accrocher sur la place publique pour qu'elle soit lapidée, si ? Elle eut soudainement envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup, quittant cette soirée et cet homme inquiétant. Pourtant, quelque chose la retint. Sûrement ses deux perles noires qui s'adoucirent, ne se retenant pas pour embrasser du regard sa silhouette. Hermione les sentait glisser sur ses formes, comme lorsqu'elle était apparue en sous-vêtements devant lui. Ses joues s'empourprèrent sous cet examen visuel. Et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra furieusement quand elle comprit qu'il s'était arrêté bien plus longtemps sur la fente de sa robe qu'ailleurs. Il appréciait, elle en était certaine. Un léger rictus amusé étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter du regard son visage, voulant replonger dans cet océan noir. Il accéda silencieusement à sa demande, reposant son attention sur ses yeux.

Hermione vibra littéralement sous cette chaleur que ses prunelles émettaient. C'était comme s'il avait envie qu'elle s'embrase à ce simple contact. Il y parvenait parfaitement. La Rouge &amp; Or sentait toute son échine répondre à cet appel, la faisant délicieusement frissonner. Son sang commença à bouillir en elle, échauffé par cette intensité bestiale qui illuminait son regard. Elle mourait d'envie de le rejoindre, de combler toute cette distance qui les séparait. Mais elle se retint. Elle n'allait tout de même pas virer le Ministre et d'autres sorciers influents sous prétexte qu'elle devait s'entretenir seule quelques instants avec Rogue. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de penser à toutes ces choses que son esprit commençait à lui faire défiler en boucle. Elle devait rester lucide. Du moins pour le moment. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste apparemment. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour se forcer de reposer toute son attention sur ses interlocuteurs. Il devait remplir ses obligations, c'était lui qui organisait cette soirée après tout.

La Lionne poussa un long soupir, récupérant son souffle comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Ses intermèdes avec lui étaient quand même quelque chose. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de partager ça avec un autre homme. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Il y avait cette note dangereuse, délicieusement tentatrice qui rentrait dans l'équation avec lui. Oui, cela devait être ça. Hermione finit par retrouver l'usage de ses pieds, rejoignant le bar. Tous ces sorciers avaient bien deux verres d'avance sur elle. La jeune femme se fit servir un punch, qu'elle sirota tout en déambulant entre la foule. Il y avait beaucoup de têtes qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue et d'autres qu'elle préférait éviter ce soir. La moitié des cols blancs du Ministère de la Magie étaient présents. Cette soirée était beaucoup plus guindée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas Ginny pour discuter et lancer toute sorte de commérage. Ou alors parce que Rogue n'en finissait plus d'être accaparé par ses invités, ne lui accordant plus le moindre regard. Hermione pressa soudainement le pas lorsqu'elle aperçut son horrible patron, McFaimor. Il ne manquait plus que lui, tiens !

Toutefois, en esquivant cet homme, elle en percuta maladroitement un autre. La jeune femme éclaboussa le dos de ce malheureux, tâchant le tissu. Elle s'empressa de lancer un _recurvite_ sur sa veste tâchée, avant qu'il ne se retourne. Malefoy. Ce dernier passa sa main dans son dos, cherchant sans doute la trace de sa bêtise pour la lui reprocher.

\- Granger, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets tes pieds, pesta-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard moqueur tout en élevant son verre dans sa direction.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tâché, alors n'en fait pas toute une affaire veux-tu.

Le blond plissa les yeux, n'étant absolument pas dupe.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas abîmé le tissu, sinon compte sur moi pour t'envoyer les frais de pressing sorcier.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à sa menace, sachant parfaitement que son sortilège avait ôté toute preuve de sa maladresse. Elle avala une gorgée de sa boisson, avant de l'observer. Il n'avait pas son petit carnet et sa plume à papote de parfait journaliste. Ni même son appareil photo sorcier. Drago avait donc été invité à cette soirée, tout comme elle. Mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle, elle était la cerise sur le gâteau. Un dessert dont rêvait de déguster Rogue. Bien qu'elle commençait lentement à douter de cette théorie, vu le peu d'attention qu'il lui accordait maintenant. Tandis que le Serpent était son filleul et malgré son caractère imbuvable, son nom était connu de tous. Alors forcément, il était présent. La Lionne nota toutefois un détail.

\- Tu es venu tout seul ?

Le concerné l'observa, cherchant sans doute le piège dans sa question. Décrétant qu'il n'y en avait aucun, il finit par lui répondre non sans utiliser son habituel ton glacial.

\- Tout comme toi, commença-t-il avant de coincer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Tu aurais préféré que je te demande de m'y accompagner ?

Une grimace déforma son visage, malgré elle.

\- Merlin, non !

Sa réaction amusa le Serpentard, qui ne cacha nullement le rictus qui étira ses fines lèvres roses.

\- J'arrive quelques fois à être de très bonne compagnie tu sais, se défendit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain midi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Demain, c'était dimanche. Et à midi que faisait-elle….Rien. Elle mangeait, pourquoi ? Oh. Il n'allait tout de même pas…

\- Parfait, je passerai te chercher à midi puisque je sais où tu habites.

Et bien si, il avait osé. Et son rictus n'en fut que plus grand lorsqu'il se délecta de l'agacement dans lequel il l'avait plongée.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu ne me cherches nulle part parce que je ne vais pas manger avec toi demain, riposta-t-elle en pointant du doigt son torse.

\- Si, c'est réglé. Nous devons parler affaires, rappelle-toi.

Hermione s'apprêta à contester, mais elle referma la bouche. C'était vrai, ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé le problème de sa mère enfermée à Azkaban. Elle leva les yeux en l'air, poussant un long soupir de résignation.

\- Très bien, je déjeune avec toi demain midi, lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais dans ce cas, tu m'invites.

Elle espéra qu'en imposant cette condition, il déclinerait l'offre. Après tout, cela signifierait qu'il lui paierait tout son repas. Beaucoup d'hommes trouveraient quelque chose pour se dérober, s'excusant finalement de ne pas être disponibles. Mais cette règle ne s'appliquait en rien à Malefoy. Avec son nom de famille et malgré ses gaillons enfermés tant que sa mère demeurait à Azkaban, il n'était pas à un repas près. Il lui avait déjà offert sa bière lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus plus tôt dans l'été. Son enthousiasme fondit donc progressivement en voyant son air suffisant et hautain peindre les traits de son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, avoua-t-il avec tant de fierté qu'elle voulut le gifler pour qu'il redescende parmi les mortels.

Le blond remit sa veste en place, refermant les boutons un par un avant de lever la tête vers elle.

\- Bien, maintenant je te laisse Granger, annonça-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu pars ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Déjà, maintenant ? S'étonna-t-elle tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Personne n'avait encore quitté les lieux.

\- Oui. Je suis venu, j'ai félicité mon parrain et maintenant que j'ai fait acte de présence, je pars, expliqua-t-il. Ravi de savoir que tu te préoccupes autant de moi Granger…

Revoilà son rictus moqueur. De quoi agacer une nouvelle fois la Lionne.

\- Je ne me préoccupe de rien en ce qui te concerne Malefoy, n'interprète pas des choses qui n'existent pas.

\- En attendant…, lança-t-il d'une voix basse, …nous avons rendez-vous demain midi.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répéter que ce n'était que pour parler de sa mère, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Drago la planta, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie. Hermione se voyait mal lui courir après. Tant pis, elle clarifierait les choses demain, quand elle le verrait. Elle s'adossa à l'un des murs, laissant glisser son regard sur les sorciers qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ses lèvres se portèrent sur le verre qu'elle tenait, finissant en une longue gorgée son contenu. Ce punch était délicieux. Un mélange de fruits exotiques avec ce qui devait être du rhum. C'était assez original d'en trouver lors de soirées sorcières. Peut-être que Rogue avait envie de souler rapidement ses convives avec cet alcool. Bien qu'il fût dissimulé parmi les jus de fruits, le rhum commençait lentement à produire ses effets sur la jeune femme. Une douce chaleur enveloppait son ventre, se diffusant dans tous son être. Ses joues étaient déjà probablement rosées, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'allégresse. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un autre effet de la boisson, mais elle regretta le départ de Malefoy. Il était arrogant et hautement irritant, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie. Sûrement parce que depuis son départ, elle ne voyait pas à qui elle pouvait bien adresser la parole.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur cette silhouette qu'elle commençait à connaître. Rogue. Il était en face d'elle, lui tournant le dos. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait des épaules très larges, moulées dans sa veste de smoking. Son dos était imposant, se resserrant au niveau de sa taille plus fine. Ses fesses étaient petites, arrondies, certainement très fermes et musclées. Quant à ses jambes, elles étaient fuselées, minces et élancées. Hermione se les imaginait légèrement poilues, le mollet au muscle saillant et la cuisse d'une puissance infernale. Elle ferma les yeux, devinant presque cette fragrance ambrée flottant dans les alentours. Une délicieuse odeur musquée, lui rappelant le parfum d'une verdure fraîchement coupée. Une senteur entêtante. Merlin ce qu'elle avait envie de cet homme. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle jette son dévolu sur Rogue ? Il y avait plein d'autres hommes, mais son corps semblait réagir au sien. Hermione soupira, rouvrant les yeux. Il n'était plus là, ayant sans doute migré vers d'autres sorciers qui requéraient sa présence.

Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Elle se sentait abandonnée, délaissée. À moins que cela ne fût l'un des stratagèmes vicieux de ce nouveau Directeur, qui visait à la faire doucereusement languir. Si c'était le cas, c'était gagné. Hermione était toujours adossée à ce mur, pantelante. Tout son corps était en émoi, patientant depuis des jours et des nuits. Quand diable viendrait-il la voir ?! C'en était trop, elle en avait marre d'attendre comme une vulgaire moldue faisant la queue à la boucherie. La Lionne se redressa, plissant sa robe. Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie qu'avait empruntée Malefoy tout à l'heure. S'il ne voulait pas venir la voir, et bien soit. Elle irait s'occuper ailleurs. De toute manière, elle était certaine que personne ne remarquerait son absence. La jeune femme referma donc la petite porte boisée derrière elle, se retrouvant désormais dans un long couloir éclairé de torches. Ses pas raisonnaient sur son passage, se répercutant contre ces murs étroits. Elle tourna courageusement à droite, se retrouvant dans un second couloir. C'était un labyrinthe ?! Il y avait trop de portes, trop de possibilités. Hermione aurait dû faire davantage attention au chemin qu'avait emprunté Durenn lorsqu'il l'avait accueillie et menée à la salle. Elle n'était plus certaine d'être dans la bonne direction pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée.

La Rouge &amp; Or souffla bruyamment, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le punch ne l'aidait pas non plus à améliorer son sens de l'orientation à vrai dire. Elle ferait mieux de faire demi-tour, ce couloir ne lui disait vraiment rien. Intriguée, elle porta toutefois sa main à l'une des poignées qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Granger !

Son bras interrompit son mouvement, restant suspendu en l'air. Elle connaissait cette voix et ce timbre autoritaire. Rogue. Il l'avait vue s'échapper et avait décidé de la suivre ? Sans aucun doute, puisqu'elle entendait maintenant ses pas frapper bruyamment les dalles derrière elle. La Lionne rabaissa lentement son bras, pivotant sur ses pieds pour faire face au maître des lieux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa silhouette qui s'approchait dangereusement, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Elle pouvait sentir l'atmosphère s'électrifier, s'appesantir à chaque centimètre qu'il détruisait entre eux. Rogue finit par s'arrêter devant elle, le regard aussi noir que les ténèbres.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Vous fouiniez ?

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle était juste sortie de la salle parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de fouiner, elle s'était misérablement perdue dans son manoir qui était plus grand qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Et puis, pourquoi était-il si énervé après elle ? C'était lui qui s'évertuait à l'éviter, préférant s'occuper de tous ses hôtes plutôt que d'elle. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle mourait de désir pour lui ?! Hermione sentit ses dents se serrer, n'appréciant pas cet air accusateur qu'il lui adressait.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez des choses à cacher ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer d'une manière des plus effrontées.

Elle comprit à ses traits meurtriers que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle avait à dire. La Lionne ravala sa témérité, piétinant sur place pour se débarrasser de son sentiment de malaise qui commençait à l'envahir.

\- Je voulais juste m'en aller, mais j'ai dû me tromper de couloir. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour…, se justifia-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Ses iris changèrent, exprimant un mélange de surprise, déception et désir. Était-il étonné qu'elle ait envie de partir ? Il n'y avait rien de surprenant là-dedans. La moitié de ses invités étaient du Ministère, tous des sorciers influents. Ses convives étaient tout, sauf divertissants.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton moins rêche.

\- Je m'ennuie, avoua-t-elle d'une voix qui perdit de son assurance sous ce regard perçant.

\- Vous vous ennuyez ? Reprit-il, offusqué. C'est vrai…Il n'y a pas Potter ni sa femme pour vous divertir, ou même ce cher Malefoy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant sa soudaine colère. Non, mais à quoi cela rimait-il ? Elle fit un pas en arrière, se collant contre l'une des portes quand il avança vers elle.

\- Je croyais que vous veniez pour moi Granger.

Cette fois-ci, son corps frémit à cette simple phrase pleine de promesses. Son regard changea de nouveau, laissant transparaître une lueur flamboyante qui réveilla le désir de la jeune femme. Il approcha encore, ne laissant plus que quelques millimètres entre leurs deux corps. Hermione ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus cette insistance avec laquelle il l'observait. Ses narines humèrent son parfum si familier, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur étourdissante se mêler à la sienne, tout comme son souffle qui se perdait contre son visage. Courageusement, Hermione finit par rouvrir les paupières. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bouche, délicieusement entrouverte. Son souffle était saccadé, dégageant une odeur piquante de whisky-pur-feu. Ses noisettes remontèrent, tombant dans cet ouragan noir qui la fixait. Dévastateur. Elle sentit ses jambes s'amollir sous son regard. Il dût le remarquer, puisqu'il posa l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches, la soutenant. Hermione frémit à ce contact, sa main embrasant presque sa peau. Elle avait envie d'onduler du bassin, bouger ses hanches pour que sa main s'active sur son corps, qu'elle explore et découvre chaque parcelle de sa peau. Oui, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il la touche, qu'il la caresse enfin.

Hermione aperçut son autre main s'approcher de son visage, frôlant sa mâchoire. Il en traça les contours de ses doigts, ne quittant pas ses yeux un seul instant, comme hypnotisé. La jeune femme retint subitement son souffle quand il daigna passer son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il l'embrasse ! Mais il semblait décidé à la faire patienter. Audacieusement, Hermione attrapa la pulpe de son pouce entre ses dents, mordillant cette chaire généreuse. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle entendit un grognement s'étouffer dans sa gorge, pendant que sa main se raidit sur sa hanche. Ses yeux se consumaient sous le désir ardent qui les illuminait.

\- Coquine…, lâcha-t-il d'un murmure rauque avec un rictus goguenard.

Diablement excitée, Hermione resserra son emprise sur la chaire de son pouce qu'elle avait emprisonné dans sa bouche. Elle referma ses lèvres dessus, passant sa langue sur son doigt. Nouveau grognement guttural de la part de Rogue. Elle se félicita de cette découverte : elle était également capable d'avoir une certaine emprise sur lui.

\- Rogue ?

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent, sortant brutalement de leur brume sensuelle.

\- Rogue ? Vous êtes là ? Nous vous attendons…

Le concerné jura entre ses dents, pestant contre ce malheureux qui les interrompait dans ce moment si délicieux. Il récupéra son pouce, lançant toujours ce regard enflammé à Granger.

\- Si ce n'était pas le Ministre de la Magie, je lui aurais envoyé un sortilège de confusion…, annonça-t-il en essayant de retrouver un timbre de voix plus formel.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Le Ministre. Il était vraiment dans le couloir adjacent ? Prêt à débarquer à tout moment ? Ce détail lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle tenta d'échapper à son étreinte, mais sa main restait bloquée sur sa hanche et il ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher d'elle dans l'immédiat. Que faisait-il ? Elle n'avait pas envie que le Ministre en personne la surprenne en étroite collaboration avec le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Restez jusqu'au bout Granger, lui imposa-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Encore cette flamme incandescente qui rendait ce noir beaucoup trop envoûtant.

\- Parce que je vous assure…, murmura-t-il en baissant son visage vers le sien afin que sa bouche soit placée devant son oreille, …qu'avant la fin de la nuit, j'aurai embrassé cette bouche pulpeuse.

La Lionne laissa échapper un faible gémissement, anticipant déjà cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'il attrapa son lobe d'oreille pour l'emprisonner dans sa bouche. Il le suçota, le mordilla. Son traitement était terriblement sensuel. Elle sentait son corps répondre à cet assaut, voulant répliquer. Hermione s'apprêta donc à attraper les pans de sa veste pour attirer son corps contre elle, mais il s'était déjà échappé. Rogue avait délaissé son oreille, ôté sa main et remit cette distance entre eux. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, trop peu selon elle. Gémissant de frustration, la jeune femme rouvrit les paupières. Il était encore là, replaçant sa veste et son pantalon. Ses lèvres arboraient un rictus satisfait. Rogue lui accorda un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur, avant de se retourner.

\- J'arrive ! Tonna-t-il froidement à l'intention du Ministre qui devait l'attendre.

Hermione reprit son souffle, restant quelques secondes adossée contre cette porte. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris aura sa peau ! En passant l'une de ses mains contre son lobe d'oreille attaqué, elle dût admettre que Rogue avait de très bons arguments. Il avait su la convaincre de rester finalement.

* * *

Alors je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **_blupou_ **d'avoir accepté d'imaginer la robe que porte Hermione pour la soirée chez Severus. J'espère que la description que j'en ai faite correspondra à ce que tu avais imaginé. Tu es maintenant sa créatrice de mode officielle ;p

Ensuite, et bien j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Vivement le prochain non ? Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il contient ahahah...Encore faut-il qu'Hermione veuille bien rester jusqu'au bout. Severus s'est pourtant montré suffisamment convainquant. Vous verrez bien assez vite.

Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos fidèles lectures ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, à très vite pour le chapitre 19 :)


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir,  
Je vous apporte la suite. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

Severus referma la porte sur ses derniers invités.

Cette soirée avait été éreintante. Jamais il ne se serait douté que recevoir tout le beau monde sorcier serait aussi fatigant. Il avait dû parler avec chacun d'eux, supportant leurs discussions, leurs commérages et leurs babillages. Un enfer, oui ! Plus question d'organiser quoique se soit désormais. Il l'avait fait une fois, parce que la tradition l'exigeait, mais maintenant qu'il était Directeur, c'était terminé. Il n'irait plus perdre son temps à la moindre soirée mondaine. Avec toutes celles où il s'était rendu en deux mois, il avait bien rempli son quota pour le restant de sa vie. Son visage arbora une mine satisfaite à cette nouvelle résolution. Toutefois, elle s'évapora en un rien de temps lorsqu'un fait le percuta de plein fouet. Il était le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard. Allait-il devoir assister à tous les bals que ce château avait instaurés ?! Par Merlin, il y en avait presque un tous les mois ! Severus pesta intérieurement contre Albus. C'était lui qui avait créé toutes ces festivités stupides. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se contenter de lancer la soirée, d'y rester cinq minutes et de rentrer dans ses appartements ensuite. Oui, après tout, il était le Directeur. Personne n'aurait quoique se soit à dire. Tout en se félicitant de cette solution, l'ancien Mangemort se débarrassa de sa veste, l'accrochant dans le hall. Il desserra son nœud papillon, le fourrant ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il était en train d'ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Elle était bel et bien restée. Severus sentit un rictus étirer ses lèvres, satisfait. Ses yeux scrutèrent cette silhouette qui apparut devant lui. Délicieuse. Il avait hâte d'y goûter, mais avant, il ne put s'empêcher de la tester.

\- Je ne vous raccompagne pas Granger, vous connaissez la sortie, annonça-t-il d'une voix cruellement dure.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche restant ouverte bien qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Elle était stupéfaite. Voulait-il qu'elle parte ? Alors qu'elle s'était montrée conciliante, restant à cette soirée qui n'en finissait plus. Et puis, il avait eu l'air de tenir à ce qu'elle reste tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il lui avait léchouillé le lobe de l'oreille. À moins qu'il s'agissait d'une pratique courante chez lui. Severus, quant à lui, se délecta de cette confusion qui peignait son visage.

\- Y aurait-il un problème ? Renchérit-il d'un ton détaché.

Le rictus qui habillait ses lèvres se fit davantage goguenard en la voyant s'enfoncer dans son état d'incompréhension. Il adorait la voir prise au dépourvue, dépassée par les évènements. À cet instant, elle n'était plus la Gryffondor-je-sais-tout avec ce courage pitoyable qui la poussait à le défier constamment. Non, il n'y avait plus que la jeune femme qu'elle était, intimidée et perdue. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était de la mettre mal à l'aise. La teinte que prenaient ses joues dans ces moments était exquise. Severus fit donc quelques pas vers elle, prenant soin de marcher lentement. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte de l'empiétement qu'il réalisait sur son espace vital, de cette distance qui se réduisait progressivement entre eux. Il avait envie qu'elle sente l'atmosphère s'appesantir autour d'eux, que tous ses sens soient en alerte. Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Elle dut entrevoir cette bestialité illuminer ses iris, puisqu'il perçut le tressaillement qui secoua tout son être.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, ne laissant plus qu'un pas entre eux.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici Granger ? Lui demanda-t-il en gardant cet air inquisiteur, froid.

Il la vit hésiter, ne parvenant sûrement pas à savoir quels sentiments l'habitaient. Si seulement elle savait…

\- Vous voulez que je parte ? Rétorqua-t-elle dans un couinement.

Ce fut en voyant de la déception et du regret dans son regard qu'il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer.

\- Que vous partiez ? Répéta-t-il machinalement tout en franchissant ce pas qui les séparait. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie à cet instant…

Elle trembla à nouveau. Il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de son rapprochement, ou de sa dernière phrase qui lui laissait le loisir d'imaginer tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Severus approcha sa main de son bras, touchant cette peau en porcelaine du bout de ses doigts. Il remonta vers son coude, passant sur ses manches en dentelle. Ses doigts suivirent la broderie du tissu, jusqu'à ses épaules. Il les caressa brièvement, préférant descendre le long de la couture de sa robe qui lui accordait un décolleté ravissant. Severus sentit son souffle se faire plus saccadé lorsqu'il frôla ses seins. Il arrêta sa main à la naissance de sa poitrine, relevant la tête vers la sienne.

\- Vous avez défilé toute la soirée avec cette robe…, commença-t-il d'une voix plus rauque, …le faisiez-vous exprès ? Vous aviez peur de passer inaperçue avec cette chose sur le dos ?

\- Vous m'avez ignorée ! S'offusqua-t-elle, retrouvant enfin la parole.

\- Que vous croyez. Dès que vous étiez dans mon champ de vision, mes yeux se posaient sur cette robe. Une tentation à elle toute seule. J'avais envie d'en tracer les contours, d'embrasser votre peau juste à cet endroit…

Merlin. Il le fit. Hermione vit sa tête plonger dans son décolleté, embrassant chastement le début du creux de ses seins que laissait entrevoir la robe. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, sentant sa peau s'embraser sous cette bouche.

\- Je voulais passer mes mains sur cette taille fine, poursuivit-il.

À nouveau, ses mots furent accompagnés de ses gestes. Severus déposa ses deux grandes mains chaudes sur sa taille, sous sa poitrine. Hermione s'arrêta presque de respirer quand il commença à faire lentement glisser ses paumes le long de ses côtes, laissant un brasier derrière lui.

\- Mais ce que je crevais d'envie de faire, c'était de toucher cette cuisse découverte.

L'une de ses mains descendit donc sur sa jambe droite, pour y rencontrer sa peau nue. La Lionne rouvrit brusquement les paupières. Il venait de saisir si sauvagement sa cuisse qu'elle en émit un faible gémissement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées sous le désir qui s'emparait d'eux à cet instant précis. Cette même envie de l'autre les prenait aux tripes. Hermione sentait son corps affamé réclamer ses caresses, ses baisers. Elle avait tellement envie du toucher de cet homme que c'en était presque douloureux. Il sembla deviner son trouble puisqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? Répéta-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix qui oscillait dangereusement.

Inconsciemment, ses noisettes tombèrent sur cette bouche entrouverte qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Son souffle était toujours aussi bouillant, dégageant cette odeur d'alcool. L'embrasser. Oui, elle était restée pour l'embrasser. Elle voulait enfin goûter à ces lèvres qui l'avaient tentée tant de fois.

\- Je veux vous l'entendre dire, vit-elle ces mots être prononcés par cette bouche.

Courageusement, Hermione releva la tête, soutenant son regard.

\- Embrassez-moi Rogue.

Elle se fichait du timbre pathétiquement suppliant qui lui parvint aux oreilles lorsqu'elle dit ces trois mots. La seule chose qui compta, c'était Rogue, sa réaction. Elle attendait, évitant de compter les secondes qui défilaient. Ça l'amusait de la laisser patienter après tout ce temps ?! Quand enfin, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur. D'un geste vif, il attrapa sa nuque d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il saisit son menton, inclinant sa tête. La seconde d'après, ses lèvres furent plaquées contre les siennes. Hermione réprima un gémissement en sentant cette peau d'une finesse exquise rencontrer sa bouche, épousant à merveille ses lèvres. La surprise passée, la Lionne attrapa le col de sa chemise entrouverte pour coller son corps contre le sien, désireuse de sentir sa chaleur enivrante fusionner avec la sienne. Son parfum entêtant vint délicieusement envahir ses narines. Tandis que la main sur sa nuque se fit plus dure, accentuant la pression qu'elle avait sur sa peau. Severus délaissa son menton, glissant sa paume dans le creux de ses reins pour rapprocher son bassin du sien. Il avait envie qu'elle sente le désir qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Il frotta un instant son érection contre son vente, jusqu'à lui extorquer son premier gémissement de plaisir.

Severus en profita pour voler l'accès à sa bouche, se faufilant avec sa langue dans cette fournaise sans nom. Il prit possession des lieux, caressant, embrasant sa langue dans une danse infernale. Hermione se remit à gémir sous cet assaut, avant de lui rendre avec autant d'hardiesse ses caresses. Elle fit elle aussi pression sur sa bouche, se mêlant à sa langue dans ce ballet sensuel. La jeune femme accentua son plaisir en ondulant des hanches, cherchant à durcir cette érection qui se pressait contre elle. Severus laissa échapper un grognement rauque, avant de mettre brutalement fin à leur baiser, reculant d'un pas. Ils se regardèrent, se jaugeant. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques, leurs lèvres rosies et leurs regards diablement enflammés.

\- Granger…, commença-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque, …si je continue je va-

\- Encore, lâcha-t-elle sans même vouloir écouter sa mise en garde.

Il venait d'embraser son corps et il pensait que c'était le moment d'entamer un débat ? Hors de question. Cet homme l'avait embrassée comme s'il se battait pour déguster une pâtisserie jusqu'à sa dernière miette. Il avait pris possession de sa bouche, réclamant son propre plaisir.

\- Très bien…, lâcha-t-il brusquement dans un murmure.

L'instant d'après, il s'avança vers elle, bloquant ses mains sur ses hanches. Severus la poussa, forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée contre le mur. Il vint ensuite se coller contre son corps, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus aucune douceur. Sa langue força le barrage de ses dents, écrasant sa bouche sous l'intensité de ce baiser. Hermione gémit en sentant l'empressement, la fougue et la brutalité avec lesquels il l'embrassait. Elle l'y avait autorisé alors qu'il la mettait en garde, il était trop tard pour s'en plaindre. La Lionne glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus pour pouvoir plus facilement explorer cette bouche conquérante. Elle batailla avec sa langue infernale, ne voulant pas se plier à ses mouvements. Ses hanches se remirent à onduler, savourant le contact de ce muscle grandissant contre son ventre. Le sorcier ne put réprimer un grognement en sentant cette diablesse provoquer son désir. Il délaissa alors sa bouche, appréciant cette teinte rouge qu'avaient maintenant ses lèvres sous son traitement minutieux.

Son genou vint s'engouffrer entre ses jambes, l'obligeant à les écarter. Severus fondit sur son cou, dévorant la peau qu'il découvrait sous ses baisers. Sa langue balaya son échine, laissant une traînée brûlante derrière elle. Il l'entendit soupirer de satisfaction quand l'une de ses mains attrapa son sein. Son souffle se fit carrément plus saccadé lorsqu'il parvint à attraper cette peau délicieuse du bout des doigts. Il libéra son sein, avant de l'emprisonner dans sa bouche. Ses dents agrippèrent son téton, mordillant cette chair sensible. Il le titilla de sa langue, lui réveillant tous ses sens. Sa bouche suçota son sein, lui soustrayant des gémissements. Hermione sentait son désir s'accroitre sous ses mains et sa bouche agiles. Une onctueuse chaleur s'emparait de son corps, la poussant à toujours en demander plus. La Gryffondor arqua donc son corps sous ses caresses, désireuse de fusionner avec cet homme qui l'excitait. Son bassin frétilla en rencontrant sa cuisse ferme qui la maintenait plaquée contre le mur. Elle s'y frotta honteusement, ce qui lui déclencha des ondes électriques lorsque son clitoris fut stimulé sous ses mouvements. Merlin, elle était déjà trempée. La jeune femme n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Son esprit était embrumé par ce plaisir grandissant, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour se concentrer davantage sur la bouche de Severus lorsque ce dernier s'attaqua à son second sein. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans sa chevelure de jais, l'encourageant à intensifier ses soins. Elle pouvait jouir uniquement avec cette bouche sur sa poitrine, elle le pressentait. Hermione se mordit donc la lèvre inférieure, tout en avançant son buste pour qu'il puisse avoir davantage accès à son téton qu'il était en train de mordre sauvagement.

Oh oui, elle y était presque.

L'ayant sûrement aperçu, Rogue choisit précisément cet instant pour cesser ses caresses, relevant la tête vers la Rouge &amp; Or. Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir de frustration, rouvrant ses paupières pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ses noisettes rencontrèrent un rictus goguenard. Le bougre. Il l'avait fait exprès. Et comme s'il voulait confirmer ses pensées, Severus embrassa son cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à son lobe qu'il mordilla.

\- Je pourrais vous prendre ici, contre ce mur, lui avoua-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Oh oui, oui, oui. Hermione gémit à cette idée, son corps étant beaucoup trop tendu pour qu'il continue de jouer avec ses nerfs. Rogue lui attrapa une nouvelle fois sa cuisse découverte, la bloquant cette fois-ci contre sa propre jambe. Dans cette position, leurs bassins se faisaient face. Le Serpent n'eut alors qu'à fléchir légèrement les jambes pour que son érection vienne narguer sa féminité déjà plus que prête. Il se frotta lentement contre sa robe, appréciant les soupirs qu'il l'entendit lâcher.

\- Mais je vous veux dans mon lit Granger…, poursuivit-il en donnant un coup de reins qui dût atteindre son but puisqu'elle gémit plus fort.

Il lui embrassa une dernière fois le cou, avant de se détacher d'elle. Rogue lui tendit une main, observant son regard qui ne cachait plus ce désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

\- Venez, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sans hésiter, Hermione attrapa sa main. Aussitôt, il la mena à l'étage. Severus la conduisit dans le couloir dont elle se rappelait brièvement pour y avoir défilé en sous-vêtements, jusqu'à la faire entrer dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Dès qu'il claqua la porte derrière eux, Rogue prit sa baguette pour allumer les torches. Elles s'illuminèrent faiblement, gardant les lieux plongés dans une semi-obscurité. Les flammes brillaient toutefois suffisamment pour qu'elle aperçoive le désir dévastateur qui rendait ce noir encore plus profond, envoûtant. Ne la quittant pas du regard, il lança un nouveau sortilège. Hermione sentit ses vêtements s'envoler dans la pièce et ses barrettes relâcher ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Elle n'était plus qu'en petite culotte. Et lui en caleçon. La Lionne frémit d'anticipation en voyant cette bosse déformer le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Elle n'eut pas davantage de temps pour détailler du regard son corps presque nu, puisqu'il vint vers elle à grandes enjambées, impatient. Hermione dût reculer, impressionnée par cette intensité qui habitait le blanc de ses yeux. C'en était presqu'effrayant. Elle s'arrêta lorsque ses mollets frappèrent le rebord du lit.

\- Grimpez dessus Granger, lui indiqua-t-il tandis qu'il passa l'une de ses mains sur sa douloureuse érection.

Il observa la Lionne monter sur le matelas, reculant le plus gracieusement possible sur ses draps de satin. Une vision qui le ravit. Elle était enfin dans son lit, tous deux seuls et en sous-vêtements. D'ailleurs, il s'entendit pousser un grognement presque animal lorsque la sorcière se glissa sous les draps avant de jeter au sol sa culotte. Cette diablesse était entièrement nue. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, Severus la rejoignit sur le lit, se débarrassant du drap pour venir caler son corps sur le sien. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, tandis que sa main parcourut sa peau maintenant débarrassée de tout obstacle. Il l'entendit gémir sous sa bouche quand il pinça ses tétons. Il sentit ensuite ses jambes se raidir lorsqu'il poursuivit sa course, descendant sur son ventre. Il ne s'arrêta pas, désireux de toucher cette partie d'elle très sensible. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui grogna contre ses lèvres lorsque sa paume emprisonna son sexe, sentant cet antre bouillant prêt à l'accueillir. Hermione planta ses ongles dans son dos, son pouce venant de trouver son bourgeon de chair déjà tendu de plaisir. Mais cette caresse ne suffisait plus. La Lionne ondula du bassin, voulant qu'il vienne enfin l'emplir. Elle avait terriblement besoin de le sentir en elle.

Partageant cet empressement, Rogue se redressa un instant pour ôter son caleçon, le balançant dans la pièce. Il retomba ensuite sur elle, collant son érection contre sa vulve. Le Serpent prit un instant plaisir à frotter sa peau sur la sienne, se délectant de la douceur qu'elle avait à cet endroit.

\- Rogue ! Pesta-t-elle, ne supportant plus cette torture.

L'ancien Vert &amp; Argent sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'amusement sous son impatience, avant de cesser son petit jeu. Il prit en main son membre tendu, le guidant à l'entrée de sa féminité. D'un coup de reins doucereusement lent, il les unit enfin. Ils se fixèrent, écarquillant tous deux les yeux en sentant ce lien s'établir entre eux. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, tandis que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Il essaya de conserver cette lenteur, savourant minutieusement chaque sensation qu'il éprouvait à la pénétrer. Mais elle était beaucoup trop brûlante, serrée pour qu'il ne reste aussi calme. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus eu de femme dans son lit. Severus ne pouvait pas rester gentiment allongé sur elle en réprimant cette bestialité qui l'animait. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ces années d'abstinence ou simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de Granger, mais il était dévoré par l'envie d'accélérer ses mouvements. Serrant les dents, le sorcier cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sous ses hanches, ployant ces dernières contre son bassin pour accentuer l'angle. Il grogna de satisfaction, avant de commencer à la pénétrer plus franchement. Ses reins s'abattaient sur elle, son sexe s'enfonçant bien plus loin à chaque nouvelle poussée. Il ne maîtrisait plus la situation, son désir ayant pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il n'entendait plus que des râles s'échapper de sa bouche, tandis que son bassin répétait ce même mouvement avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Le plaisir qui le possédait le poussait à toujours prendre plus, ne se satisfaisant pas de ce rythme. Severus accéléra encore, sentant chacun de ses muscles se tendre lorsque ses hanches frappaient les siennes, poussant avec ferveur.

Emporté par son désir, il finit par la prendre une dernière fois avec force, avant de se répandre en elle dans un bruit effrayant. Son corps, vaincu, tomba lourdement sur le sien. Il tentait de reprendre un souffle régulier, tandis que son esprit redescendait de cette ascension folle. Ses neurones reprirent leurs fonctions, lui rendant d'ailleurs sa capacité à réfléchir. Severus se rendit donc compte qu'il était toujours affalé sur elle, l'écrasant sûrement sous son poids. Le sorcier sortit de son onctueux engourdissement, se dégageant de leur étreinte pour s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, avant de leur lancer un _recurvite_ qui effaça toute trace de leurs ébats.

Un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Severus tourna enfin la tête vers cette Gryffondor. Les cheveux en pagaille sur l'oreiller, la poitrine s'élevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration encore irrégulière et le corps luisant sous leur récent effort il la trouva tout à fait séduisante.

\- C'était…, commença-t-il encore essoufflé.

\- Rapide, le coupa-t-elle.

\- …intense, poursuivit-il.

Severus fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur ses coudes pour observer le visage de la Lionne. Rapide. Comment ça _rapide_ ? Elle paraissait énervée, dégoûtée et…frustrée. Merlin. Il avait été si préoccupé par son propre plaisir qu'il ne s'était plus soucié du sien, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à jouir. D'où le « rapide » probablement. Et comme si elle souhaita confirmer ses pensées, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez pris votre pied, commença-t-elle d'une voix froide. Quant à moi, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir été votre serpillère, un bouche-trou qui aurait très bien pu être remplacé par votre main.

Le sorcier resta quelques secondes abasourdi, ne s'étant pas attendu à une réponse tintée d'autant d'amertume. Il tendit une main vers elle, qu'elle s'empressa de repousser.

\- Non, c'est bon. Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir, je vais rentrer chez moi, répliqua-t-elle en ne décolérant pas.

La Rouge &amp; Or se redressa, portant sa main à sa tête. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le punch qui avait fini de produire ses effets ou cette partie de jambes en l'air ratée, mais elle n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous. Sa tête tournait dangereusement, n'améliorant pas son humeur déjà exécrable. Elle avait tant rêvé de cette nuit et elle l'avait attendue avec tellement d'empressement ! Et finalement, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Loin de là. Merlin, c'était l'un de ses plus mauvais coups. Comment était-ce possible ? Cet homme l'excitait d'un regard. Il devrait y avoir des étincelles entre eux, une alchimie sexuelle qui les emporterait sur des terres inconnues. Mais non, apparemment pas. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était rentrer chez elle pour prendre une longue douche.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à transplaner entière…, pesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- C'est bon, concéda Severus à son tour sur un ton peu cordial. Vous pouvez rester pour la nuit, je ne vous toucherai pas ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle fixa un instant son visage, étudiant les traits qu'il affichait. Rester dormir dans son lit. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée selon elle, toutefois le début de sa proposition était intéressant.

\- Merci. Mais je vais plutôt aller dormir dans votre chambre d'ami dans ce cas, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Elle ne se préoccupa nullement de sa nudité et du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Il n'avait qu'à baver sur sa silhouette, c'était tout ce qu'il aurait pour le reste de la nuit. La jeune femme finit par trouver ses affaires qu'elle ramassa, n'adressant plus un regard à Rogue. Elle se faufila hors de sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre d'ami qu'elle retrouva, ne voulant pas croiser le pauvre Durenn. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Cette soirée avait été un vrai désastre. En passant ses mains sur son visage encore moite, Hermione se rendit compte que son odeur traînait toujours sur sa peau, comme incrustée. Elle n'eut qu'à fermer les paupières quelques instants pour revoir cet homme perché au-dessus d'elle, ses mèches de jais tombant sur ses épaules et ses muscles tendus sous l'effort. Elle pouvait encore sentir le poids de son corps écraser le sien, ses hanches martelant son bassin à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il avait été une vraie brute. Une sorte d'animal sauvage en rut, ne cherchant qu'à se vider. Il l'avait épuisée, mais sans pour autant se soucier de son propre plaisir. Hermione était certaine qu'il n'aurait même pas percuté si elle ne lui en avait pas fait la remarque. La Gryffondor pesta en revoyant cet éclat de fierté lorsqu'il avait dit que cela avait été _intense_. Pour lui, certainement, mais pas pour elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être méprisée, négligée. À quoi avait servi tout ce petit jeu de séduction si la finalité était celle-ci ?! Elle s'était faite arnaquée, voilà tout. Comment avait-elle pu seulement imaginer qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? Elle avait été stupide, oui. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Cet homme avait été un vil Serpentard, Mangemort et assassin. Ce n'était sûrement pas le genre à se soucier du plaisir de ses partenaires sexuelles. Non, cela n'arrivait qu'au second plan, comme un bonus. La Lionne pesta une nouvelle fois, énervée contre elle de s'être laissée entrainer dans une telle situation. Elle se retourna sur le flan, cherchant à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait plus envie de repenser à cet épisode avec Rogue. Plus tôt elle dormirait, plus tôt elle partirait au petit matin.

Oui, mais voilà. La jeune femme passa presque tout le restant de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps froids. Son esprit tritura à n'en plus finir cette partie de galipettes ratée. Son état de frustration et de colère mélangées ne l'aida pas à s'apaiser. Elle refusa de satisfaire son désir inassouvi, ne voulant plus s'abaisser à jouir en pensant à cet homme. Tant pis. Hermione préféra prendre une longue douche froide, lorsque les rayons du soleil commencèrent à transpercer les fenêtres de sa chambre. La Lionne se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain, découvrant une très grande douche italienne dans les tons chocolatés, avec des petits galets au sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant ces pierres sous la paume de ses pieds. C'était une drôle de sensation. Hermione fit ensuite couler l'eau froide, avant de se placer en-dessous. Elle retint sa respiration lorsque les premières gouttes d'eau tombèrent comme une cascade sur ses épaules, la réveillant brutalement sous cette fraîcheur. C'était glacé. Rien de tel pour retrouver ses esprits ! Elle fit donc un autre pas en arrière, plongeant désormais sa tête sous le pommeau de douche.

Fermant les yeux, elle se délecta de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, apaisant toutes les tensions qui l'avaient tenue éveillée jusqu'à maintenant. À tâtons, elle parvint à attraper le savon qui était derrière elle. Hermione commença à le passer sur sa peau, désireuse d'effacer son odeur. Elle l'avait hantée toute la nuit, elle voulait maintenant s'en débarrasser. Elle se frictionna avec vigueur, ne sentant plus que ce doux parfum de lavande que dégageait le savon. La jeune femme se détendit, oubliant cette vive colère et ce sentiment de frustration. Son esprit s'éclaircit lentement au fil des minutes qui passèrent. Et progressivement, un nouveau sentiment l'envahit de tout son être. Un profond malaise. Hermione se remémorait très clairement ce qui s'était passé et elle se souvint des termes exacts qu'elle lui avait crachés au visage lorsqu'ils étaient dans son lit.

Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié. Merlin, il devait même être très énervé après elle, oui. Hermione se souvenait l'avoir rabaissé en évoquant ses prouesses sexuelles pathétiques. Et cette voix ! Elle lui avait parlé sur un ton odieux alors qu'il avait tout de même proposé qu'elle dorme au manoir pour éviter un transplanage dangereux. Il avait également essayé de la calmer dans sa colère, non ? Elle avait un vague souvenir d'une main qui essayait de s'approcher d'elle, comme on apaiserait un animal sauvage. Et évidemment, elle l'avait repoussée ! Quelle idiote. Elle s'était conduite comme une vraie peste. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Rogue n'hésiterait sûrement pas à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement de la vieille. La Gryffondor sentit son corps vibrer d'appréhension en imaginant ce regard noir meurtrier. Elle devait vraiment se dépêcher de partir, avant qu'il ne se lève à son tour. Hermione préférait l'éviter ce matin si elle le pouvait, ne voulant pas l'affronter. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait à nouveau le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentait pour le moment trop mal à l'aise, honteuse et stupide pour pouvoir supporter son regard inquisiteur.

La Lionne s'apprêta donc à reposer le savon et couper l'eau, lorsqu'un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Elle rouvrit brutalement les paupières, son cœur battant à la chamade. C'était une porte qui venait de claquer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'appréhension quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa porte de chambre, au vu des bruits de pas qu'elle entendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…C'était peut-être Durenn, non ? Elle doutait de cette hypothèse, l'elfe n'était pas assez corpulent pour que ses pas fassent autant de bruit sur le parquet. Les oreilles aux aguets, elle distingua le grincement de la clenche de la salle de bain lorsque quelqu'un l'abaissa.

\- Durenn ? Essaya-t-elle tout de même d'une petite voix.

Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre.

Son estomac fit un bond sur lui-même, comprenant que ce n'était définitivement pas l'elfe. Elle savait que c'était Severus, avant même qu'il n'apparaisse devant elle. Il était en colère, elle en était certaine. Toutefois, quand sa silhouette dénudée se planta à l'entrée de la douche, Hermione sentit ses jambes reculer lorsque ses yeux virent cette noirceur menaçante se braquer sur elle. Merlin, elle s'était trompée. Il n'était pas en colère, non. Il bouillonnait de rage ! Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles effrontées. La Lionne resta silencieuse, trop intimidée pour dire quoique se soit. Par où commencer ? C'était beaucoup trop gênant. Elle ne parvint même pas à soutenir son regard, sentant presque ses rétines brûler sous l'intensité de sa hargne. Ses noisettes glissèrent donc sur sa peau, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler sa nudité la veille. Elle rencontra cette clavicule apparente qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses épaules. Ces dernières étaient bel et bien larges comme elle se l'était imaginé. Elles lui donnaient une carrure impressionnante, intimidante même. Ses deux bras étaient quant à eux musclés. Ses biceps étaient bien dessinés, surmontant ses avant-bras qui mettaient en relief les veines qui couraient le long de sa peau. En observant le bras gauche, elle crut apercevoir la cicatrice du tatouage qui le définissait comme un Mangemort. Il n'en restait plus que des contours rosés. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce détail qui lui rappelait cet horrible passé, Hermione remonta son regard sur son torse.

Peu velue, sa peau blafarde n'était recouverte que de quelques poils sur ses pectoraux, les seuls muscles qui étaient clairement apparents. Son ventre était plat, sans doute une conséquence de ce régime qu'on lui avait infligé à Azkaban. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait déjà repris des formes comparé à la dernière visite qu'elle lui avait rendue en prison. La sorcière devina qu'avant ces années d'emprisonnement, son corps devait être davantage sculpté. Au vu de cette musculature qu'il avait conservé, il était évident que son corps avait été dans de meilleures conditions physiques. Il avait la silhouette d'un homme qui s'était musclé par la force des choses, devant faire face à des situations difficiles. Son corps avait souffert sous l'effort, cela se voyait. Sa peau était encore marquée de plusieurs cicatrices qui traînaient sur son torse, preuve des sortilèges, des coups et des blessures qu'il avait reçus. Lorsque ses yeux atteignirent son nombril, ses joues s'empourprèrent en voyant cette ligne de poils noirs qui descendait. Elle sentit son désir réchauffer ses sens, malgré l'eau fraîche qui coulait toujours sur ses épaules, quand elle aperçut son membre à moitié éveillé. Ses fantasmes indécents lui revinrent à l'esprit, tout comme la délicieuse sensation de ce membre glissant en elle. Dur et puissant. Merlin, elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir d'excitation.

Elle avait encore envie de lui. Son désir n'avait évidemment pas disparu avec une simple douche glacée. Il était toujours présent, décuplé par son insatisfaction qu'elle n'avait toujours pas assouvie. Hermione se força donc à quitter son anatomie, baissant les yeux pour repousser cette envie qu'elle avait de le toucher. Ses noisettes détaillèrent ces jambes élancées, recouvertes de ces mêmes poils noirs bouclés. Ses cuisses étaient fortes, à l'inverse de ses mollets qui étaient plus fins. Il avait une silhouette qui n'avait vraiment rien à envier à ses cadets. Hermione le trouva tout simplement séduisant, attirant. Elle finit par trouver suffisamment de courage pour relever la tête, reposant son regard dans le sien. Il était toujours fixé sur elle, brillant de cette même colère qui eut le don de freiner ses ardeurs.

\- Vous êtes calmée Granger ? Lâcha-t-il brutalement d'une voix dure.

* * *

Hinnnn, en voilà une qui va en prendre pour son grade. La méchaaannnte Hermione ! M'enfin, Severus saura lui faire regretter son comportement et ses propos...  
Sinon, je vous remercie tous pour être encore là, à suivre mon histoire (surtout qu'elle devient plus intéressante non ? j'espèèère). Et merci pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs, , pour répondre à ta question : non la porte qu'Hermione voulait ouvrir ne cache rien de spécial. C'est juste que Rogue n'apprécie pas qu'on fouine chez lui :)

Je tiens également à remercier **Nekozuni,** ma beta. On est désormais une équipe de choc ; là où l'on passe, les fautes trépassent ! :p

Bon week-end et à très bientôt pour la suite.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour !  
Voici la suite, bonne lecture :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

\- Vous vous êtes calmée Granger ? Lâcha-t-il brutalement d'une voix dure.

Nul doute qu'il lui en voulait encore pour ses paroles et son comportement maladroits. Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, se terrant dans son malaise. Elle ne savait dire s'il attendait une réponse de sa part ou si sa question était purement rhétorique. Elle se laissa convaincre pour la seconde option, préférant rester silencieuse en attendant qu'il évacue sa colère à son égard. La Lionne pouvait le sentir, l'atmosphère s'était clairement refroidie. Elle avait envie de tourner le robinet vers l'eau chaude, ou même le couper, ne supportant plus cette eau glaciale qui commençait à lui geler la peau. Mais elle n'osa pas bouger, trop intimidée par cette paire d'yeux d'un noir dangereux.

\- Sachez que je ne tolèrerai plus aucune scène comme celle que vous m'avez faite hier soir, poursuivit-il sur ce même ton fracassant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamineries et des petites mijaurées dans votre genre.

S'il n'était pas aussi énervé et intimidant, Hermione aurait sans aucun doute ri. Cette situation était presque surnaturelle. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, dans la salle de bain. Elle mourait sous son insatisfaction sexuelle et d'un coup d'œil rapide, elle s'aperçut que lui était presque prêt à remettre le couvert. Et que faisaient-ils ? Ils se disputaient. Enfin, c'était plutôt Rogue qui la sermonnait. Hermione comprenait parfaitement qu'elle avait mal agi la veille, l'ayant apparemment blessé dans son orgueil. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le ménager. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un ancien Serpent, qui dirigeait d'ailleurs cette maison pendant un temps. Il était sans aucun doute le seul homme à qui il ne fallait pas toucher ou froisser sa fierté. C'était comme remettre en cause le courage d'un Gryffondor ; un crime de lèse-majesté.

\- Trop préoccupée à jouer vos tragédiennes, vous en avez oublié vos responsabilités Granger, indiqua-t-il froidement en levant sa main droite dans laquelle il y avait une fiole.

Hermione plissa les yeux, cherchant la couleur de ce liquide. Rose. La potion de contraception. Merlin, comment avait-elle pu oublier de la prendre ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait également une fiole dans son sac. Elle en prenait toujours une sur elle, d'ordinaire. Et comme Rogue s'était montré de plus en plus clair sur ses intentions avec sa soirée, elle avait jugé plus prudent d'en emmener. Et voilà qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Hermione sentit les traits de son visage blêmir sous le constat de sa stupidité. C'était d'autant plus gênant qu'il ait à lui rappeler de boire cette potion. Il dut comprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas acquittée de cette responsabilité de son côté, puisqu'il avança, entrant dans la douche. Malgré elle, Hermione recula jusqu'à sentir le porte-savon lui rentrer dans la colonne vertébrale. Ses iris n'avaient pas décoléré, restant aussi hargneux qu'avant. Ne supportant plus leur intensité, elle baissa les yeux. Mais quand ceux-ci rencontrèrent sa virilité qui s'arrêta devant elle, son malaise ne fit que s'accroître. Merlin, elle était passée d'un état semi-éveillé à pleinement réveillée. Une délicieuse chaleur irradia son ventre à cette vue.

\- Buvez, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Hermione leva la tête, retrouvant cet océan noir. Fébrilement, elle attrapa la potion et la vida d'une traite avant de poser la fiole vide sur le porte-savon derrière elle. Il fit un autre pas vers elle. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que Rogue était réellement très proche d'elle. Suffisamment proche pour qu'elle sente son érection chatouiller ses petites boucles brunes. Ses seins effleuraient son torse sous sa respiration, ce qui fit durcir ses tétons en un rien de temps. Les traits de son visage étaient plus détendus, mais ses yeux restèrent froids.

\- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de procurer du plaisir à une femme Granger ? Demanda-t-il soudainement dans un murmure.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle comprit qu'il faisait toujours référence à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais à vrai dire, la Lionne commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à réfléchir. Tous ses sens étaient bien plus occupés à sentir les moindres sensations que ce corps masculin provoquait chez elle. Cette proximité était dangereuse pour ses neurones. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et elle s'en fichait totalement. Hermione se délectait plutôt de cette atmosphère familière qui revint les entourer : chaude et sensuelle, et ça, malgré l'eau fraîche qui martelait toujours sa peau. Elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, toujours aussi excitée lorsque Rogue était si proche d'elle. Il sembla d'ailleurs le remarquer puisque son regard s'adoucit, diffusant cette agréable étincelle malicieuse.

\- Répondez, lança-t-il d'une voix qui perdit toutefois de son assurance.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, murmura-t-elle en fixant sa bouche du regard.

\- Si vous étiez restée l'autre soir, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation ridicule, la réprimanda-t-il.

Elle l'admettait. Si elle était restée, Rogue aurait très certainement réglé son problème d'insatisfaction. Merlin ! Si son but était de lui faire regretter son comportement, il avait réussi. Hermione brûlait littéralement de désir. Elle dût serrer les cuisses pour contenter sa féminité qui pulsait. La Lionne ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il la prenne sur le champ. Elle était certaine qu'il était pleinement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Hermione le voyait dans son regard, toute haine s'était dissipée, ne laissant plus que cette lueur incandescente animer le noir de ses yeux. Mais il ne semblait pas pressé d'agir, bien au contraire. Il voulait la faire languir, l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter sa négligence pour qu'elle en vienne à le supplier de la toucher. Hors de question ! Elle ne voulait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Et bien je suis là…, commença-t-elle en fixant son regard, …maintenant, tout de suite…

Severus resta de marbre. Son visage ne laissa transparaitre aucun sentiment, tandis que seul un sourcil bougea, s'arquant au-dessus de son œil droit.

\- Et alors ? Annonça-t-il d'une voix volontairement détachée. Vous pouvez partir si vous avez fini de vous doucher.

Hermione resta quelques secondes interdite. Elle tourna ensuite la tête à gauche, puis à droite, avant de reposer son attention sur lui. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle était collée au porte-savon et il était si proche qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper, il lui bloquait le passage. La Gryffondor continua donc de l'observer silencieusement, tandis que lui fit mine de l'ignorer. Il passa sa main dans son dos, tournant le robinet vers la gauche pour faire couler de l'eau bouillante. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement, sentant cette eau rougir sa peau là où elle la rencontrait. Rogue passa ensuite sa deuxième main derrière elle, se collant davantage contre son corps. Elle se retint de gémir à nouveau quand son membre frotta son ventre, son torse écrasa sa poitrine et sa bouche effleura son front. Non mais que faisait-il, à part la rendre folle ?! En levant à son tour la tête, elle comprit qu'il était en train de régler la hauteur du pommeau de douche pour profiter lui aussi de l'eau qui s'en échappait. Une fois fait, il attrapa le savon à la lavande et commença à le passer sur son corps en prenant bien soin de planter son regard dans le sien.

Le bougre ! Il le faisait _réellement_ exprès. La Lionne devina qu'il se vengeait de la veille. Elle avait refusé qu'il la touche lorsqu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas pris son pied et voilà qu'il lui faisait payer ses propos. Il ne la toucherait plus. Mais en revanche, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la provoquer. Severus s'appliquait pour se savonner, prenant tout son temps. Il passa le savon sur ses bras, son visage puis son torse. Hermione fixait cette chose violette épouser sa peau, laissant une traînée de petites bulles derrière elle. Il descendit sa main sur ses hanches, glissant sur l'une de ses jambes. Il répéta les mêmes mouvements pour la seconde, avant de s'attaquer à son bas-ventre. Obnubilée, la Rouge et Or ne put détacher son regard de ses mains qui passèrent sur ses poils noirs, puis son sexe durci. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand il commença à caresser son membre dans toute sa longueur. L'atmosphère était déjà lourde, mais avec ce filet d'eau chaude qui leur tombait dessus, elle devint pesante, moite et diablement torride. Hermione avait du mal à respirer, comme s'ils avaient transplané dans un sauna moldu. D'autant plus qu'un nuage de vapeur les enveloppait, les coupant littéralement de la réalité.

Elle voulait remplacer ce savon par ses mains. La Gryffondor voulait toucher cette érection qui ne demandait qu'à être cajolée. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans sa paume, comprimant cette chair dure et soyeuse. Severus dut deviner qu'elle s'apprêtait à tendre sa main vers lui, puisqu'il lui tourna subitement le dos. Hermione serra les dents, pestant contre ce vil Serpentard qui s'évertuait à la torturer. Il lui offrit une toute autre vue : celle de son dos imposant. Il passa le savon dessus, descendant ensuite sur ses reins, puis ses fesses. Merlin, elle allait craquer. Ses deux grandes mains passèrent sur cette peau ferme, donnant l'impression qu'il prenait lui-même plaisir à se caresser. Cet homme arrivait à rendre cette séance de savonnage d'un érotisme fou. Encore quelques secondes ainsi et elle le suppliait de la toucher, à genoux s'il le fallait. Severus lâcha le savon par terre et recula d'un pas lorsqu'il eut fini de se laver, se plaçant sous l'eau qui le rinça. Hermione, pantelante, ne put qu'observer ces gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur son corps. La tentation de le toucher fut bien plus grande quand il se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face.

Ses iris trouvèrent les siens, la narguant effrontément. Leurs corps se frôlèrent, tandis qu'il continuait de se rincer en passant ses mains sur son torse. Elle était si excitée que la simple friction de ses cuisses ne suffisait plus pour satisfaire son désir dévastateur. Il fallait qu'il la touche, ou elle finirait par le faire elle-même. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser ! Un rictus goguenard étirant ses lèvres confirma ses pensées.

\- Un problème Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut innocente.

La Lionne le foudroya du regard. Évidemment qu'il y avait un problème, et il le savait pertinemment ! Sa réaction dut accroitre son amusement puisque son rictus devint un large sourire.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire il me semble…, l'informa-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier soir, avoua-t-elle en maugréant.

\- Mmh, oui…J'imagine que vous le regrettez amèrement désormais, précisa-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle avec empressement.

Il la faisait tourner en bourrique. Elle allait devenir folle. Son entrejambe était humide, réclamant d'être touchée, emplie et possédée. Hermione en venait à se dandiner devant lui, le priant intérieurement pour qu'il se décide d'arrêter ce petit jeu ridicule. S'il ne se décidait pas dans les deux minutes, elle lui sauterait dessus, s'accrocherait à ses épaules pour passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et elle s'empalerait toute seule sur son imposant membre tendu. Elle en gémirait presque d'anticipation tellement son état était pathétique. Severus perçut ce désespoir dans ses yeux, puisqu'il consentit enfin à la toucher. Il attrapa ses hanches, les bloquant contre son bassin. L'une de ses mains remonta dans son dos le long de sa colonne, rapprochant son buste du sien. Il n'y avait plus qu'un espace entre leurs visages. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, se contentant d'apprécier la peau nue de l'autre, les battements fous de son cœur et la chaleur de son souffle.

\- Je vais vous faire jouir Granger, jusqu'à ce que vos jambes ne puissent plus vous maintenir debout.

Sa voix rauque lui émoustilla les oreilles. Elle trembla sous ses promesses, n'ayant guère de temps pour en penser davantage puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, Severus l'embrassa. Sa bouche s'abattit avec rudesse sur la sienne. Il parvint à attraper sa lèvre inférieure, la mordant, pinçant cette chair jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit rougie. Hermione lâcha un gémissement, excitée par son ardeur. Severus prit possession de sa bouche, laissant sa langue provoquer la sienne, la soumettant à ses caresses. Sa main remonta jusque dans sa nuque, attrapant ses boucles mouillées. Il tira vigoureusement dessus, ployant sa tête en arrière afin d'approfondir davantage leur baiser. La Lionne passa ses mains sur son torse, caressant enfin cette peau nue. Elle prenait le temps d'en découvrir chaque parcelle, dessinant ses muscles du bout des doigts. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus en ce moment, c'était cette bouche. Severus la dévorait littéralement. Il avait cette manière unique d'embrasser. Il ne s'embarrassait pas avec de la douceur, de la pudeur ou de la gentillesse. Non, ses baisers étaient beaucoup plus fiévreux, sensuels et passionnés. Il prenait possession de sa bouche avec tellement de ferveur qu'elle fondait déjà sous cet assaut, sentant ses jambes s'amollir.

Hermione remonta donc ses mains sur ses épaules, s'agrippant à ses dernières pour répondre à son baiser. Sa langue cherchait la sienne, se délectant de son contact. Son corps ondula contre le sien, savourant sa rudesse masculine. Severus mit brusquement fin au baiser, les laissant reprendre tous deux leurs souffles. Ils se fixèrent, conscients que l'atmosphère était carrément devenue électrique, explosive. Leurs peaux ne se quittaient plus, nullement rassasiées l'une de l'autre. L'eau brûlante cascadait toujours sur leurs corps, les maintenant dans cette bulle voluptueuse. Quant à leurs regards, il y brillait cette même lueur concupiscente.

\- Vous m'excitez Granger, avoua Severus dans un murmure en gardant ses yeux braqués sur elle.

La Gryffondor sentit son corps frissonner sous cette révélation. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait de lui à cet instant. Elle avait terriblement envie de cet homme. Hermione poussa un gémissement de contentement lorsqu'il reposa sa bouche sur son corps. Severus embrassait sa mâchoire, dérivant vers son oreille. Il goba son lobe, suçotant cette peau savoureuse. La Lionne ferma les yeux, profitant de cette délicieuse sensation. Sa bouche était si chaude, tout comme son souffle qui se perdait dans le creux de son oreille. C'était beaucoup trop excitant. Sa torture ne s'arrêta pas là, sa bouche descendant le long de sa jugulaire. Hermione ne put retenir des soupirs de plaisir, son échine étant extrêmement réceptive à cet endroit. Severus s'y attarda, appréciant ces gémissements qu'elle poussait. Il fit glisser une main sur son corps, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa main s'empara de son sein, tandis que la seconde emprisonna sa fesse, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Du bout des doigts, il dessina le contour de son aréole jusqu'à sentir son téton se dresser, répondant à cette caresse entêtante. Ses doigts habiles travaillèrent ce bourgeon tendu, le tirant, serrant et pinçant. Hermione cria de plaisir, ressentant son désir s'accroître à chacune de ses attentions. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus qu'inconsciemment, son dos s'arqua pour lui offrir sa poitrine. Severus poussa un grognement rauque, ne pouvant résister à l'invitation.

Sa bouche descendit encore, sa tête se perdant entre ses deux monts. Hermione l'encouragea, plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure trempée. Il finit par attraper son mamelon en bouche, jouant avec cette chair si délicate du bout des lèvres. Sa langue chaude titilla son téton durci, avant de le mordiller. La main gauche de Rogue délaissa sa fesse, attrapant son second sein. Il le pétrit avec ferveur, déclenchant d'onctueux frissons chez la Rouge &amp; Or. Alors que sa main droite caressa son corps, glissant sur son flanc, jusqu'à sa hanche. Son bassin s'écarta à regret de la chaleur de sa peau, laissant l'accès à sa main aventureuse. Cette dernière rencontra sa toison bouclée. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, anticipant cet instant qu'elle attendait depuis hier soir. Il allait enfin la toucher, caresser cet endroit qui n'attendait que d'être comblé. Ils gémirent tous deux lorsque Rogue passa ses doigts sur son sexe. Elle, désireuse qu'il accentue son touché et lui, ravi de constater qu'elle était trempée, prête. Severus s'empressa d'écarter ses lèvres, trouvant son antre chaud. Il en caressa l'entrée, voulant rendre folle d'impatience cette diablesse qui lui arrachait presque les cheveux sous ses gémissements de plaisir. Il la sentit onduler ses hanches, cherchant à approfondir d'elle-même ses gestes.

Gracieusement, Severus consentit à la satisfaire. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent plus loin, découvrant ses tissus chaleureux, tandis que sa paume stimula son petit bourgeon tendu. Hermione soupira d'aise, sentant ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières closes alors qu'il commençait lentement un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Ses jambes, déjà amollies, menaçaient réellement de lui faire défaut s'il avait l'intention de continuer dans cette position. Elle n'avait rien pour s'appuyer, trop concentrée sur ses sensations qui amplifiaient son désir grandissant. La Lionne accompagna ses mouvements de son bassin, fourrageant ses cheveux alors qu'il tiraillait son second sein avec sa bouche experte. Severus remarqua qu'elle commençait à perdre pied sous ses soins, sentant son corps se faire de plus en plus fébrile. Il tira une dernière fois sur son téton, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir, avant de remonter sa tête dans son cou. Il redressa son dos, la laissant s'accrocher à ses épaules pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre. Ses doigts accélérèrent leur cadence, pendant que ses lèvres retrouvèrent ce point sensible sur sa jugulaire. Encouragé par ses gémissements, Severus attrapa sa peau fine entre sa bouche, l'aspirant. Il la mordilla, marquant sa chair sous son passage. Hermione se tortillait contre lui, penchant sa tête en arrière pour savourer sa bouche gourmande. Son désir embruma son esprit, l'emportant dans une volupté qui prenait possession de tout son corps. Severus n'eut qu'à presser davantage sa paume contre son clitoris, pour la libérer de toute tension. Elle se tendit comme un arc, poussant un dernier gémissement alors que ses ongles se cramponnèrent à ses épaules.

Il délaissa sa féminité, passant ses mains dans son dos pour soutenir son corps agité tandis qu'elle récupérait lentement. Severus se plut à observer les traits de son visage détendu, repu et satisfait. Elle n'avait plus intérêt à le sous-estimer désormais. Ses yeux noirs se firent rieurs lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent à nouveau ces deux perles ambrées sortir progressivement de leur torpeur. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire, les oreilles bourdonnant encore sous la vague dévastatrice qui s'était emparée d'elle.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous sorcière…, l'informa Severus d'une voix pleine de promesses.

Hermione sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, d'amusement. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains sur son torse imposant, traçant ses contours avec son index. Audacieuse, elle le fit passer sur son ventre, puis dans cette forêt de boucles noires. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle toucha enfin la douceur de son membre durci. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent, provoquant sa peau sensible dans toute sa longueur. Hermione le vit pincer les lèvres, ses narines frémissant sous sa caresse. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son gland, l'emprisonnant dans la chaleur de sa paume. Severus ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand cette Gryffondor fit onduler son poignet, stimulant sa chair très réceptive à cet endroit. Il la laissa continuer son manège un instant, profitant des sensations qu'elle parvenait à provoquer chez lui. Severus finit néanmoins par se ressaisir avant de se laisser envelopper dans une onctueuse léthargie. Il lui attrapa le poignet, bloquant son bras dans son dos, avant de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent brutalement, témoignant de l'empressement qui les habitait. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse infernale, provoquant des soupirs de plaisir chez les deux sorciers. Severus lui relâcha le bras, avant de s'écarter d'elle.

Hermione vibra sous l'intensité avec laquelle il la fixait. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants, ne cachant nullement les intentions qui lui passaient par la tête.

\- Tournez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix suave.

Sa peau en eut presque la chair de poule, cette situation étant terriblement érotique. Docilement, elle s'exécuta. Elle le sentit se presser contre son dos, dégageant les cheveux de sa nuque pour venir embrasser cette dernière. Hermione inclina sa tête à droite, lui facilitant l'accès à sa peau. Ses deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, avant que l'une d'entre elles ne glisse vers ses boucles brunes. La Lionne voulut s'appuyer contre ce corps masculin, quand ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau sa féminité. Mais il ne lui en lassa pas le temps, ayant d'autres projets pour elle.

Il retira sa main, délaissant également sa nuque.

\- Baissez-vous Granger…, lui indiqua-t-il, …jusqu'à ce que votre dos soit parallèle au sol.

Severus l'aida à trouver son équilibre, la soutenant à la taille. La Gryffondor obéit. Elle garda les jambes tendues, n'inclinant que son buste vers l'avant. Il vint écarter ses jambes avec ses pieds, ajustant sa position.

\- Mettez les mains contre le mur pour vous maintenir et cambrez le dos, rajouta-t-il sur cette même voix impérieuse.

Hermione l'écouta, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tressaillir sous ses ordres. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cette position. Mais elle devait avouer que cela l'excitait beaucoup. Le simple timbre de sa voix l'excitait, à vrai dire. Severus passa rêveusement sa main sur ses reins, profitant de la vue qu'elle lui offrait ainsi baissée. Il avait un magnifique panorama sur sa croupe. Ses fesses étaient divines. Ses mains les attrapèrent, serrant cette chair ferme. Merlin, il ne pouvait plus attendre une seule seconde de plus. Il fallait qu'il la prenne. Severus prit son membre dans sa main, le guidant contre l'entrée de son vagin. Les deux amants poussèrent un gémissement rauque lorsque leurs corps s'unirent à nouveau. Severus resta quelques secondes sans bouger, leur laissant le temps de profiter de cette douce sensation. L'instant d'après, il attrapa ses hanches et commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il s'appliqua pour garder un rythme lent, désireux de prendre son temps cette fois-ci. Hermione cambra davantage son dos, accentuant l'angle avec lequel il la prenait. Elle poussait ses mains contre le mur, venant à sa rencontre à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était délicieusement bon, magique et pétillant. Enfin, Merlin ! La Lionne baissa la tête, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce membre puissant qui l'emplissait parfaitement.

L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur eux, la vapeur les enveloppant ce qui rajoutait une note sensuelle à leur étreinte. Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements, soupirs et grognements. Severus se redressa, se tenant droit comme un « i ». Il ne bougeait que le bassin, donnant de vigoureux coups de reins, s'engouffrant jusqu'à la garde dans son étroitesse brûlante. Elle était exquise. Docile, douce et diablement coquine. Cette Gryffondor lui répondait, lui rendant chacun de ses assauts ce qui avait pour effet de décupler son plaisir. Mais quelque chose gênait Hermione. Cette position ne la comblait pas suffisamment. Sans prévenir, elle décida de la changer. Prenant appui contre le mur, elle recula ses pieds jusqu'à encadrer les siens. Severus arrêta ses mouvements, crispant la mâchoire en sentant ses muscles internes comprimer son membre sous son déplacement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Granger ? Pesta-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Le chien tête en bas, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander si elle se moquait de lui, Severus la vit glisser ses mains le long du mur, descendant jusqu'au sol. Le sorcier ne put retenir un grognement rauque. Il réalisa que dans cette position, il avait un accès encore plus facile à son vagin grâce à la souplesse de la Rouge &amp; Or. Ses jambes étaient tendues, tout comme son dos et ses bras, formant une sorte de « v » inversé avec ses fesses en l'air. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, reposant tout son poids sur ses mains. La tête inclinée, Hermione sentit le sang affluer vers son cerveau, ce qui l'embruma encore plus. Elle ondula du bassin, provoquant Rogue qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Que faisait-il ? Avec cet angle, son gland frottait à merveille contre son point sensible. Ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de faire une pause !

\- Qu'attendez-vous Rogue ? Je vais finir par avoir une crampe…, le nargua-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

L'ancien Serpentard plissa les yeux. Elle se moquait de lui cette petite peste…Elle allait en avoir pour son impertinence. Severus resserra son emprise sur ses hanches, se dégageant entièrement de sa chaleur, avant de revenir brutalement en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce mouvement, se joignant à elle pour gémir sous les sensations qui le prenait aux tripes. Il y était presque, il le pressentait. Severus commença alors à accélérer la cadence, l'emplissant à un rythme plus soutenu. L'une de ses mains se perdit dans sa toison brune, avant d'attraper son clitoris déjà gonflé sous le plaisir qui grandissait en elle. Tout en lui imposant son rythme effréné, le Serpentard la travailla du bout des doigts, voulant qu'elle vienne en même temps que lui. Il n'eut guère longtemps à attendre. Severus la sentit se contracter autour de lui, l'embarquant avec elle dans sa jouissance. Leurs muscles se tendirent, fournissant un dernier effort. Les deux sorciers s'entendirent pousser un râle presque animal, avant de s'envoler vers une autre galaxie.

Severus se délecta encore quelques secondes de sa chaleur enivrante, avant de se retirer. Il la maintint fermement par les hanches, sentant son corps s'alourdir, repu. Elle ne tenait même plus debout. Ne l'avait-il pas prévenue ? Il l'aida à se redresser, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur qui était derrière lui. Il l'entraîna dans sa descente, finissant tous deux par terre, les fesses sur les galets qui décoraient le sol de cette douche. Severus s'adossa contre la paroi, étirant ses longues jambes devant lui. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses oreilles pulsant encore sous l'afflux sanguin qui venait de transpercer tout son être. Ne voulant pas se séparer de ce corps après ce qu'ils venaient de partager, Hermione vint tout naturellement s'assoir entre ses jambes. La jeune femme s'installa contre lui, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Severus se raidit, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Que faisait-elle ? Quelque peu maladroit, il ne sut pas comment réagir.

Il finit toutefois par l'enlacer, profitant encore un peu de la douceur de sa peau. Après tout, il ne savait pas quand il aurait l'occasion de partager un autre moment comme celui-là avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. C'était inutile, ils savaient tous deux que cette fois, cela avait été parfait. Un festival de sensations qui s'était clôturé en apothéose.

\- D'où ça sort le _chien tête en bas_ ? Finit tout de même par demander Severus lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se mit à rire. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à cette question. La Lionne ria de bon cœur, amusée par sa question.

\- C'est une position de yoga, un truc moldu, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux.

\- J'approuve entièrement cette chose, annonça-t-il avec malice.

Hermione sentit ensuite ses deux mains s'activer sur sa peau, passant le savon à la lavande sur son corps. Ses gestes étaient doux, lents et relaxants. Il la savonnait presque avec tendresse, lavant toute trace que leurs ébats avaient laissé. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce massage qu'il lui offrait. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'avoir autant d'attentions à son égard. Peut-être avait eu conscient qu'il l'avait négligée la veille ? Hermione l'avait déjà pardonné. Elle finit par se lever lorsqu'il eut terminé, se rinçant sous cette eau encore bouillante. La Lionne tourna le robinet, faisant couler une eau plus supportable pour sa peau encore très sensible. Elle tendit une main vers lui, l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds. Et tandis que l'eau rinçait ces bulles violettes qu'elle avait, Hermione attrapa le savon et entreprit de le laver. Elle y voyait surtout une excuse pour toucher entièrement ce corps qui venait de l'emmener voir le septième ciel. Avec tout autant de douceur, ses petites mains apaisèrent ses muscles, diffusant cette agréable odeur de lavande.

Bien qu'il ne se fût pas attendu à ce qu'elle en fasse de même, Severus ne montra nullement son trouble. C'était la première fois qu'une femme le lavait ainsi. Il l'observait silencieusement, n'osant pas bouger. Ce moment avait quelque chose d'étrange, devenant presque gênant. Sûrement parce qu'une certaine intimité commençait à se développer entre eux sous les gestes affectueux qu'elle lui offrait. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avec les autres femmes avec qui il avait couché. À vrai dire, elles n'avaient rien de commun avec Granger. Et ce nouvel élément le perturbait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait ce genre de choses entre eux. D'autant plus que c'était lui qui avait commencé en la nettoyant. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, c'était comme s'il en avait ressenti la nécessité. Severus pesta intérieurement contre lui. Cette relation ne partait pas dans le sens qu'il prévoyait. C'était purement physique, rien d'autre. Ils n'avaient fait qu'assouvir ce désir qui les animaient tous deux l'un pour l'autre. Il fallait qu'il intervienne pour rectifier la situation.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le sorcier se rinça donc rapidement avant de couper enfin l'eau. Il fit volte-face, sans même lui accorder un regard.

\- Je vous laisse vous sécher et vous rhabiller, lança-t-il avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Hermione le regarda partir, restant encore un instant dans la douche. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il s'était refermé comme une huître tandis qu'elle le savonnait. Son regard n'émettait plus cette étincelle envoûtante, retrouvant son éternel air froid et dur. Le moment magique qu'ils avaient partagé était clos. Rogue était redevenu lui-même. Poussant un long soupir, Hermione finit par sortir de la salle de bain, et se lança un sortilège de séchage. Elle s'habilla rapidement, désireuse de quitter ce manoir. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à la réalité, délaissant cet homme et son comportement bipolaire. La Lionne prit son sac et sortit de la chambre d'ami qui l'avait accueillie pour la nuit. Elle longea le long couloir, puis emprunta les escaliers de marbre rose. Le soleil s'était pleinement levé, éclairant ce hall d'entrée chaleureux en diffusant une lumière pleine de clarté. Un seul point noir venait gâcher ces notes de couleurs. Rogue. Il était là, devant la porte, vêtu d'un pantalon et un t-shirt noirs. Son visage se tourna vers elle lorsqu'il entendit ses talons frapper les marches lorsqu'elle les descendit.

Incandescents. Ses yeux auraient pu lui donner le tournis, si elle ne se maintenait pas à la rampe. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, cherchant suffisamment de courage pour parcourir la distance qu'il restait entre elle et la porte. Et accessoirement, entre elle et Rogue. S'il continuait de la dévisager ainsi, elle se foulerait la cheville avec ses hauts talons. Hermione préféra détourner le regard, observant ses grosses dalles qui couvraient le sol. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle fut bien obligée de lever la tête. Ses noisettes trouvèrent donc les siennes et son cœur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer ses battements sous l'intensité de son regard. Il la dévorait des yeux. Comment faisait-il cela ?! Elle se força de n'y prêter aucune attention. Après tout, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, ce même homme l'avait délaissée comme on congédierait un elfe. Restant raisonnable, Hermione conserva la distance qui séparait leurs corps, ignorant ce magnétisme qui l'invitait à combler cet espace.

\- Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas partir sans même me dire au revoir Granger…, lança-t-il de sa voix de velours qui pourrait amadouer un magyar à pointes.

\- Au revoir Rogue, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans le panneau. Avait-il oublié la manière dont il s'était adressé à elle tout à l'heure ? Apparemment. Hermione n'appréciait guère ce dédoublement de personnalité. Il devait choisir. Soit il s'intéressait réellement à elle, restant ce démon tentateur qui la faisait frémir en un regard. Soit il l'oubliait, conservant ses airs froid et distant avec elle. Mais il devait arrêter de souffler le chaud, puis le froid pour revenir de plus belle avec du bouillant. Décidée à camper sur sa position, Hermione fit un pas en avant, levant la main pour saisir la poignée de la porte. Seulement, une main agrippa son coude, stoppant son geste. Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, se concentrant pour repousser ces décharges électriques qui réveillèrent au quart de tour chacune des cellules qui composaient son échine. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Un long et délicieux frisson la saisit, lui donnant la chair de poule à ce contact. Pestant intérieurement contre ce corps qui la trahissait, Hermione rouvrit les paupières puis se tourna vers Rogue.

Ce dernier garda sa main sur son bras, relâchant toutefois son emprise.

\- Je vais devoir aller à Poudlard tout à l'heure, la rentrée est demain, annonça-t-il d'une voix tout aussi mélodieuse bien que moins charmeuse.

\- Super, railla-t-elle en braquant son regard effronté dans le sien.

Ce simple mot insolent suffit à l'irriter. Elle s'en aperçut lorsqu'elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter, et son visage afficher des traits plus marqués. Quant à son regard, il se fit plus austère. Oui, bon. Elle ne recommencerait pas.

\- Granger, la réprimanda-t-il froidement.

Elle se contenta de plisser les yeux, se retenant de lui faire savoir qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette manière qu'il avait de la gronder. Elle n'était plus son élève, le savait-il ? Mais face à cette mine menaçante, Hermione jugea préférable de garder sa langue dans sa bouche.

\- Je vous dis ceci parce que je souhaiterais que vous veniez me voir, poursuivit-il en décolérant au fil de ses mots. Je ne pourrai pas quitter Poudlard dans les premiers mois, peut-être même pour les deux premiers trimestres.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais à Poudlard, répliqua-t-elle en demeurant tout aussi détachée.

Son obstination valut un long soupir d'agacement de la part du sorcier. Il tira sur son bras, l'attirant contre lui. Ses mains se posèrent aussitôt sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle lui adressa un regard outré. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Granger, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ne comprenez-vous pas ?

Merlin. Hermione sentit ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Il savait y faire. Elle baissa les yeux sur cette bouche dont elle connaissait désormais les prouesses. Et brutalement, elle réalisa qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour un simple baiser. Hermione voulait qu'il l'embrasse encore une fois comme il savait si bien le faire, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas cet être froid dépourvu de sentiment. Oh oui, elle se damnerait rien que pour l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait être consternée par cette révélation. La Lionne verrait ceci plus tard. Pour l'instant, d'autres préoccupations avaient pris en otage son esprit, la poussant à agir. Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur son torse, alors qu'elle soutint son regard.

\- Non, j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre où vous voulez en venir, admit-elle d'une voix qui démontrait pourtant le contraire.

Il n'en fallut guère plus à Severus pour qu'il agisse. L'ancien Serpent traversa les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa bouche. Il l'embrassa, savourant ce goût délicieux qu'avaient ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Mais il voulut plus. Severus approfondit donc leur baiser, attrapant sa nuque pour l'incliner davantage. Sa langue parvint à s'introduire dans cet antre chaud, allant directement provoquer la sienne. Il avait envie de la soumettre à ses caresses et de lui faire payer son indécision. Très vite, la douceur laissa place à cet empressement qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, de ne plus faire qu'un. Hermione remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux, profitant de leur texture soyeuse. Elle ne put d'ailleurs pas retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit son membre se durcir légèrement contre son ventre. Il avait envie d'elle, encore. Tout comme elle. Qu'avaient-ils ?! Ce n'était pas de l'attirance. C'était une drogue, une dépendance. Dès qu'ils succombaient à ce magnétisme fou, ils ne pouvaient que finir nus, prêts à assouvir leurs désirs.

Oui, mais pas cette fois-ci. Severus quitta sa bouche, appréciant cet air de regret qui voila quelques secondes son visage. Se reprenant rapidement, la Lionne le foudroya du regard lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'amusait à l'allumer. La voilà pantelante, à nouveau délaissée. Tout ceci pour qu'elle daigne venir le voir à Poudlard ! Elle profita encore un moment de son onctueux parfum ambré, avant de s'éloigner de sa douce chaleur enivrante. Deux globes noirs l'observèrent, affichant un air satisfait. Il pensait l'avoir convaincue ?

\- On se revoit à Poudlard.

Mmh, apparemment oui, il le pensait.

\- Je ne suis pas un elfe Rogue, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement. Le simple fait de prononcer mon nom de suffit pas pour que j'apparaisse.

Elle lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La Lionne fit quelques pas, descendant les marches du perron. Elle sentit toutefois ce regard s'attarder sur ses épaules qui étaient découvertes par la robe de soirée qu'elle portait encore. Il lui brûlait la peau. Un dernier frisson la parcourut, avant qu'elle ne transplane pour rentrer chez elle. Hermione eut cependant le temps d'entendre la réponse de Rogue avant qu'il ne claque sa porte d'entrée.

\- C'est bien dommage…

* * *

Et ouuuii, ce cher Severus s'est rattrapé. Il propose même à Hermione de venir le voir à Poudlard. Mais forcément, ça serait trop simple qu'elle lui obéisse, non ?  
Vous verrez bien comment leur relation va évoluer, il vous suffit juste de patienter un petit peu ahah. Merci pour vos reviews et vos nombreuses lectures, vous êtes bien sympathiques !

Et merci à toi, brave **Nekozuni,** d'être une beta aussi dévouée. Puisqu'en plus de corriger mes chapitres, tu me corriges mon allemand hinhin :p

Allez, bon week-end à tous. A la semaine prochaine, tschüss ! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour !  
La voici enfin cette suite, je suis désolé pour l'attente. Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

Lorsqu'Hermione regagna son appartement, elle remarqua immédiatement le hibou grand duc perché sur le rebord de l'une de ses fenêtres. Comment aurait-elle pu le rater ? L'animal la fixait de ses gros yeux jaunes. Il commença à frapper la vitre avec son bec, réclamant qu'elle vienne le voir. Non mais à qui était cet animal ? Ses amis savaient pourtant qu'ils ne devaient pas envoyer de hibou sans avoir désillusionné la bestiole pour ne pas qu'elle choque les habitants moldus du quartier. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, la Lionne se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour le faire entrer. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, gardant son regard braqué sur elle. Il se contenta de lever la patte, lui mettant sous le nez le parchemin qui y était accroché. Hermione détacha le papier avant d'attraper sa baguette pour faire apparaître quelques graines que ce hibou grand duc s'empressa de béqueter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les quelques lignes écrites comme un Scroutt. L'expéditeur n'était en aucun cas soigné. Il y avait des tâches d'encre sur la feuille, des lettres biscornues et des ratures à certains endroits. Si elle ne connaissait pas son écriture, Hermione aurait parié que cette lettre provenait de Ron. Il n'y avait que lui, à sa connaissance, qui se moquait d'être suffisamment lisible pour ses destinataires.

Apparemment, il avait désormais de la concurrence. Cette écriture était presque indéchiffrable. La seule partie parfaitement bien écrite était la signature. Drago Malefoy. Ce sorcier portait tellement d'importance à son nom qu'il avait sûrement dû prendre davantage de temps pour s'appliquer à en écrire les lettres. Cela n'étonna nullement la Rouge &amp; Or. Elle relit plusieurs fois le parchemin, comprenant qu'il annulait leur déjeuner. Monsieur était retenu pour la journée, il ne pouvait pas être disponible pour qu'ils puissent parler de sa chère et tendre mère autour d'un bon steak de dragon. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, il la recontacterait dans les prochains jours. Magnifique ! Elle n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir échapper à cette discussion. Hermione n'avait pas réellement envie de s'occuper du cas Narcissa Malefoy. Hors de question qu'elle se charge d'un autre Mangemort. Elle ne comptait pas faire de ces procès équitables sa spécialisation. Le dossier de Rogue lui avait amplement suffit. Elle s'était retrouvée aux archives après avoir réussi à rétablir la vérité sur ce sorcier. Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre cette fois-ci, si elle avait le malheur de gagner le procès de la mère de Drago ?! Son horrible patron trouverait bien quelque chose pour rendre son travail encore plus inintéressant et éreintant.

Les jours passèrent et Hermione reprit sa petite routine. Elle avait retrouvé son quotidien morose, ponctué uniquement par les quelques excès de colère de McFaimor. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Malefoy, et encore moins de Rogue.

Rogue.

La Gryffondor sentait ses joues s'empourprer à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la fameuse soirée qu'il avait organisée chez lui. Avec le recul, elle ne se reconnaissait en rien dans le comportement qu'elle avait eu cette nuit-là. Une dévergondée guidée par ses besoins primaires, voilà ce qu'elle avait été. Hermione ne s'était jamais conduite de cette manière avec d'autres hommes. C'était comme si Rogue arrivait à faire ressortir en elle une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En sa présence, elle ressentait des envies pour lesquelles elle serait prête à tout, juste pour en assouvir l'une d'entre elles. Surtout si c'était lui qui s'en occupait. D'où lui venait donc ce brusque intérêt pour cet homme ? Il y avait à peine quatre mois, elle le considérait comme l'une des pires raclures que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connues. Et voilà qu'à présent sa peau s'embrasait sous son simple regard. C'était bien plus fort qu'une simple potion ou un sortilège : tous ses sens étaient en éveil lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Ils étaient inévitablement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Hermione avait préféré éviter de renouveler l'expérience, surtout après la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés. N'était-elle qu'un objet sexuel pour lui ? Sûrement. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il espérait la revoir très vite. Et bien qu'il attende ! Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à le rejoindre à Poudlard au moindre claquement de doigts de sa part. Même si, elle devait l'avouer, une partie d'elle n'attendait que ça : recommencer. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit Directeur à Poudlard. Il était coincé au château, ne pouvant s'absenter que pour motifs graves. Et elle ne constituait en aucun cas l'un de ces motifs énoncés dans le règlement de Poudlard. Hermione ne risquait donc pas de tomber accidentellement sur lui comme la fois où elle se promenait dans Londres avec son filleul. Elle avait même réussi à se convaincre que ce qu'ils avaient partagé ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Ils avaient succombé à cette drôle d'attirance qui les liait, alors ils pouvaient maintenant passer à autre chose. La distance géographique qui les séparait était parfaite pour cela. La Lionne était même parvenue à ne plus penser à cet homme durant tout le mois de septembre.

Et concernant le mois qui suivit, elle reçut l'aide inattendue de Malefoy qui lui trouva de quoi s'occuper l'esprit avec une proposition des plus surprenantes. Ce Serpentard l'avait finalement recontactée début octobre, lui proposant de se retrouver un soir après le travail sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la rue principale. Hermione était donc en train de patienter devant la banque de Gringotts, emmitouflée dans sa cape pour se protéger du vent d'automne qui remuait les branches des arbres jusqu'à en faire tomber les feuilles. Elle espérait que ce Serpent ne lui avait pas posé un lapin, ou qu'il serait pour une fois à l'heure. Il avait été très vague dans sa lettre, ne mentionnant pas ce qu'ils feraient ce soir, ni où ils iraient. Pourquoi lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans cette rue ?! Il aurait pu se montrer plus attentionné en lui proposant de boire un verre dans un pub. La nuit était tombée et il commençait réellement à faire froid dehors. D'autant plus que le ciel prenait une teinte inquiétante, annonçant des orages pour la soirée. Il avait intérêt de venir avant que la première goutte de pluie ne tombe, sinon elle le planterait lui et son mystère qui l'avait conduite ici.

Le blond finit par apparaître dans son champ de vision. Égal à lui-même, il marchait la tête haute et un sourire goguenard placardé sur son visage. Elle sentit son regard d'acier la jauger rapidement, avant de venir le braquer dans le sien.

\- Ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que je te cherche Granger, lança-t-il froidement.

Pas l'ombre d'un bonsoir, évidemment. Hermione fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras contre son buste.

\- Tu m'as donné rendez-vous dans la rue principale et j'y suis, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente qui laissait transparaitre son indifférence. La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à être plus précis dans ta lettre.

Elle le vit serrer les dents, s'empêchant probablement de sortir une phrase sanglante. Sa réponse ne dut pas lui plaire, mais qu'importe.

\- Suis-moi, annonça-t-il brusquement.

Il tourna les talons, remontant déjà l'allée dans laquelle ils étaient. Il pensait peut-être qu'il suffisait qu'il lui ordonne quelque chose pour qu'elle s'exécute. C'était un trait de caractère des Serpentards finalement. Comme si le monde était constamment à leurs pieds. Hermione s'indigna de son comportement, refusant de lui obéir. Elle resta debout, les bras croisés, fixant cette silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Il allait bien se rendre compte qu'elle ne le suivait pas, non ? Son pas était pourtant rapide, frappant les pavés avec détermination. Il dût toutefois remarquer que le silence qui l'entourait était anormal, puisqu'il finit par stopper sa marche. L'ancien attrapeur fit volte-face, plantant ses yeux sur elle. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne l'étonnait nullement qu'elle ne l'ait pas écouté et suivi ? Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait l'embarquer dans l'Allée des Embrumes et l'attaquer à coups de Doloris ? C'était vraiment stupide. Il lui avait pourtant écrit dans sa lettre qu'il avait une proposition à lui faire.

\- Tu comptes rester là longtemps Granger ? Finit-il par demander sans pour autant prendre la peine de réduire la distance qui les séparait maintenant.

\- Dis moi où on va et je verrai si j'accepte de te suivre ou non.

Exaspérante, voilà ce qu'elle était.

\- Je ne tiens pas à en parler au milieu de la rue. Alors viens avec moi et tu le verras par toi-même. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, reste ici, commença-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos. Je croyais pourtant que les Gryffondors n'avaient peur de rien…

Son rictus s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit ses pas raisonner derrière lui, signe qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à le suivre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, Granger l'ayant rattrapé. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu, les sorciers rentrant chez eux après cette journée de travail. Drago lança un coup d'œil sur sa droite, observant la sorcière qui le suivait docilement. Beaucoup trop docilement. Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Je parie que tu tiens fermement ta baguette dans ta main, sous ta cape, dit-il d'une voix mi-amusée mi-moqueuse.

La voyant prise au dépourvu, ne sachant quoi répliquer, il comprit qu'il avait raison. Elle croyait réellement qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Hermione ne sut dire s'il était vexé ou agacé par la méfiance qu'elle avait envers lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, il poussa un long soupir qui ne lui donna pas envie de poursuivre la conversation. Elle se contenta de le suivre, marchant à ses côtés. Ils étaient toujours dans cette longue allée du Chemin de Traverse, mais dans ce quartier les boutiques avaient disparu. Autour d'eux, il y avait plutôt des bureaux d'affaires, des médicomages spécialisés dans tous les domaines, des avocats et autres professions libérales. Plus elle marchait, plus sa curiosité augmentait. Hermione ne savait pas si elle tiendrait encore longtemps avant de lui reposer la question pour qu'il lui concède enfin quelques informations sur leur destination. Ils se trouvaient dans le quartier d'affaires, certes. Mais chez qui comptait-il l'emmener ? La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de poser des questions. À force de fréquenter des Serpentards, elle avait désormais compris qu'il était inutile de demander quoique se soit. Ils n'y répondraient pas, préférant fournir des réponses quand cela leur plaisait.

Elle fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser à nouveau cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, lorsqu'elle vit Drago ralentir le pas. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble de trois étages, dont la façade très étroite était recouverte de briques rouges. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre par étage, et une porte noire imposante devant eux. Aucune plaque n'était accrochée au mur et cet immeuble semblait aussi désert que les autres à cette heure-ci.

\- Nous y sommes, indiqua Drago en s'approchant vers la porte tout en sortant sa baguette magique.

La Lionne reposa son attention sur sa tête blonde, observant ses gestes. Il lança quelques sortilèges qu'elle reconnut : des sorts de déverrouillage et sécurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte. Malefoy se retourna vers elle, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Hermione hésita un instant. Il s'agissait tout de même de ce sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas pu supporter pendant sept ans à Poudlard. Mais elle dut avouer que depuis ces quelques mois, il s'était montré plus cordial. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait aidée pour le procès de Rogue. Elle pouvait au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. La Gryffondor finit donc par avancer vers lui, le laissant refermer la lourde porte derrière eux. Aussitôt, ses noisettes observèrent les lieux. Ils étaient maintenant dans un hall aussi étroit que l'extérieur. Il y avait rien, mise à part un énorme miroir qui recouvrait le mur de droite, où plusieurs torches y étaient fixées. Elles s'étaient toutes enflammées automatiquement à leur arrivée. En faisant quelques pas, Hermione découvrit deux ascenseurs. Il y avait bien les trois étages d'indiqués, mais sans préciser ce qui s'y trouvait. Cet immeuble était-il au moins occupé ?! Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione reconnut qu'il était éclatant. Cet énorme miroir donnait une impression de profondeur à ce hall exigu. Et les lieux, bien que déserts, étaient d'une propreté étincelante.

Elle sortit brusquement de sa contemplation lorsque Drago passa devant elle, ouvrant les deux grilles dorées d'un des ascenseurs.

\- On va au troisième étage Granger, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, avançant à son tour dans la petite cabine. Le troisième étage. Pour y voir qui ? Peut-être qu'elle allait rencontrer d'autres Mangemorts pour assister à une réunion secrète visant à faire échapper tout un groupe de prisonniers à Azkaban. Non, non, non. C'était ridicule. Et puis, plus personne ne pouvait s'échapper de cette prison depuis les réformes survenues suite à la fin de la Guerre. Mais tout de même. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Malefoy. Ce sorcier était si imprévisible qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le cerner. Rien n'était complètement noir ou blanc avec lui. Tout était gris. Aussi gris que son regard d'acier, à vrai dire. Bien qu'il soit parfois aussi intimidant que celui de Rogue, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à la déstabiliser autant que leur ancien professeur. Hermione se força à penser à autre chose lorsque le souvenir de ces deux onyx dévastateurs lui revint en tête. Elle posa son attention sur le sorcier qui venait de fermer les grilles derrières eux. Il appuya sur le bouton du troisième et l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement.

\- À qui appartient cet immeuble ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Cette question fut la bonne, elle le pressentit. À son écoute, Malefoy se retourna lentement vers elle. Un sourire empli de fierté étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il prit son temps pour lui apporter une réponse.

\- À moi, lâcha-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

Hermione se retint d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir de constater qu'elle était sans voix. Il possédait un immeuble, dans ce quartier chic. Rien que cela…Mais après tout, il était un Malefoy non ? Et ce n'était sûrement pas le seul bien que ce prétentieux possédait.

\- Et qui l'occupe actuellement ? Enchaîna-t-elle lorsque l'effet de surprise s'estompa.

\- Personne pour le moment…

Elle aurait aimé lui demander de préciser davantage, mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta à cet instant. Drago ouvrit les deux grilles et sortit, suivit par Hermione. Cette dernière ne se retint pas cette fois-ci d'exprimer son étonnement. Devant elle, il y avait un espace d'une taille démesurée comparé à la largeur du bâtiment qu'elle avait constatée plus tôt. C'était impressionnant. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle ne cesserait jamais d'être étonnée par toutes les possibilités qu'offrait la magie. La Lionne avança dans la pièce gigantesque. Elle était tout aussi vide que le hall, uniquement habillée de torches qui l'illuminait à la perfection. En tournant la tête à droite, elle aperçut cette fenêtre qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'elle avait remarqué de l'extérieur. Sauf que de l'intérieur, la façade n'était plus du tout étroite, bien au contraire. Et en face, il y avait une dizaine de fenêtres alignées. Toutes offraient une magnifique vue sur le reste du Londres sorcier. C'était tout simplement superbe. Et ce qu'elle préféra par-dessus tout, c'était ce parquet qui recouvrait le sol. Au vue de sa couleur et des grincements qu'il émettait au moindre pas qui lui écrasait le bois elle devina qu'il était d'origine. Mais il n'était en rien miteux ou rêche. Bien au contraire, il semblerait que Malefoy ait mis un point d'honneur à l'entretenir. Il était recouvert d'un vernis qui brillait sous la flamme des torches.

Hermione était sous le charme. Elle en avait totalement oublié son idée de Mangemorts embusqués.

\- Mes grands-parents m'ont offert cet immeuble à ma naissance, expliqua Drago en avançant vers elle. Évidemment, je n'ai pu en disposer qu'à ma majorité sorcière. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire alors je m'étais contenté de l'entretenir en y attribuant un elfe. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je veux créer mon propre journal sorcier.

Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, admirant la hauteur de plafond de cet étage. Il comptait développer son entreprise ici ? C'était une bonne idée, oui. Mais elle ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cela la concernait. Malefoy pouvait bien jouer au Monopoly sorcier en faisant ce que bon lui semblait, il était inutile de la tenir informée de ses derniers projets.

\- Je vais installer les bureaux à cet étage, et la ligne de production au deuxième, poursuivit-il. J'ai déjà déposé les plans d'aménagement des deux étages au Département d'Urbanisme du Ministère et ils ont été autorisés. Les travaux devraient donc commencer avant la fin du mois. Et tu sais qui sera mon associé ?

Hermione rabaissa la tête, observant le visage de Malefoy. Il semblait ravi, excité à l'idée de lancer sa petite entreprise. Mais comment voulait-il qu'elle connaisse son associé ?

\- En quoi est-ce que tout ceci me concerne Malefoy ? Rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de paraître le moins cassante possible.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui sera mon associé ? S'obstina-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle rectifiait ce qu'elle avait pensé à son sujet. Il était certes beaucoup plus cordial qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, mais il demeurait toujours aussi agaçant.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle tout en soufflant d'impatience.

\- Blaise Zabini.

\- Magnifique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler.

Un autre Serpentard. Finalement, elle aurait pu le deviner. Sa remarque ne sembla pas plaire à Malefoy. Il lui lança un regard noir. Oui, bon. Sa jolie petite histoire sur cet immeuble et son projet était bien. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Il l'avait traînée jusqu'ici, elle voulait maintenant savoir pourquoi par Merlin. Drago dût certainement comprendre qu'il avait épuisé sa réserve de patience, puisqu'il s'approcha d'elle, faisant chanter le parquet sous ses pas.

\- Zabini est Auror de réserve au Ministère, avec tes deux petits copains, commença-t-il en grimaçant à l'évocation de Ron et Harry. Il va s'associer à mon projet pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sera notre source d'informations principale. Tout le monde sait que la Gazette du Sorcier n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries contrôlées par le Ministère. Alors avec mon journal, je compte bien rapporter la stricte vérité, celle qui est parfois étouffée par nos chers dirigeants.

\- Si tu crois que tu pourras sortir tout un tas de choses sans être poursuivi, tu te trompes. Et puis, le Ministère se rendra bien compte que c'est Zabini qui t'informe…

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un avocat pour créer mon entreprise, et ensuite défendre ses intérêts, annonça avec amusement Drago.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la suite arriver gros comme une Acromentule.

\- Je t'ai dit que je vais aménager le deuxième et troisième étage pour mon journal, poursuivit-il. Je propose de te louer le premier, pour que tu y installes ton cabinet d'avocat. Je t'exempte de loyer durant la première année, le temps que tu te fasses ta clientèle. Ensuite, on fixera un montant qui restera correct comparé aux prix du marché immobilier dans ce quartier. Mais ma proposition est valable uniquement à deux conditions Granger…

Merlin ! Pour une proposition inattendue, c'en était une. Voilà que Malefoy lui offrait une porte de sortie pour quitter son affreux patron et son poste d'archiviste. Mais avec lui, il y avait forcément des conditions. Hermione attendit patiemment, sentant son intérêt grandir au fil des secondes.

\- Je veux que tu t'occupes enfin du dossier de ma mère et que tu la fasses sortir d'Azkaban le plus vite possible.

Oui, bon. C'était faisable…Après tout, Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas le nom qui revenait aux sorciers lorsqu'on leur demandait d'énoncer le premier Mangemort qui leur venait en tête. Elle n'avait été que passive dans cette Guerre. Et pour autant qu'elle en sache, Narcissa avait aidé Harry en le faisant passer pour mort. Alors oui, c'était faisable.

\- Et la deuxième condition ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit : tu m'aides à créer mon entreprise qui deviendra ton deuxième client.

Autant dire qu'elle allait devenir l'avocate protégeant les intérêts de la famille Malefoy. Après avoir défendu le cas de Rogue, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour sa réputation. Mais en avait-elle une ?! Sûrement pas. Personne ne la connaissait au Département, alors qu'elle y passait tous les jours. Ses collègues lui avaient tous collé cette même étiquette : « Rétrogradée ». L'offre de Malefoy était une occasion en or pour échapper à sa routine rébarbative. Le Serpentard lui offrait tout de même un local : un étage entier rien que pour elle, dans cet immeuble qu'elle aimait déjà. Et le tout, sans loyer pour la première année ! Elle ne pourrait pas trouver plus intéressant ailleurs. Surtout que si elle acceptait, en plus de se voir attribuée un étage, elle recevrait deux clients. C'était au moins un début, elle ne partirait pas de rien. Merlin, comment refuser une telle proposition ?! Hermione s'efforça toutefois de paraître aussi indifférente que d'accoutumé avec lui, ne voulant pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle pourrait sautiller de joie à cet instant. Hors de question qu'il sache qu'elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante.

La Lionne tripota donc ses cheveux, affichant un air qu'elle voulut dubitatif.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…, commença-t-elle. Une offre pareille mérite réflexion, tu comprends ?

\- Tu as le week-end pour y réfléchir Granger, la prévint-il d'une voix ferme. Il faut que les plans que tu établiras du premier étage soient eux aussi validés par le Ministère. Et tu devras également démissionner de ton poste et donc finir ta période de préavis avant de pouvoir t'occuper de ma mère et mon journal. Alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes réflexions.

Établir les plans ? Vraiment ? Hermione arrêta de l'écouter en imaginant déjà ce qu'elle pourrait faire de son étage s'il était semblable à celui-ci. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Pourquoi Drago avait-il pensé à elle ? Il aurait pu louer son premier étage à n'importe qui et à un prix beaucoup plus attractif que celui qu'il lui ferait. Et pourtant, il lui réservait cette offre. Elle se préoccuperait de tout ceci plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle se contenta de hocher la tête aux propos du blond, avant de le suivre lorsqu'il émit l'idée de descendre voir ce à quoi ressemblait réellement ce premier étage. Ses joues lui faisaient atrocement mal à force de réprimer cet énorme sourire qui avait envie de s'inviter sur ses lèvres. Mais elle se retint, restant aussi flegmatique que possible, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Hermione soupçonna qu'il ait saisi son petit numéro puisque lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Drago lui indiqua le nom d'un architecte sorcier qui pourrait s'occuper de l'aménagement de son étage.

Lorsqu'elle transplana, la Lionne ne put rentrer directement chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Ginny, partageant ce qu'elle venait de vivre tellement cela lui paraissait surnaturel. La Gryffondor fut aussi surprise qu'elle lorsqu'Hermione lui raconta ce que Drago lui proposait. À la différence que la dernière des Weasley avait une idée pour expliquer cette aide soudaine : Malefoy en pinçait pour elle. Malgré les rires d'Hermione en entendant cette hypothèse, Ginny insista en précisant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une telle prédiction, c'était au sujet de Rogue. Et comme elle le lui avait raconté, ils avaient bel et bien fini par coucher ensemble. La sorcière se pressa de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas parler de Rogue alors qu'elle commençait à peine à être sevrée de cet homme. À la place, la Lionne demanda l'avis de son amie concernant cette offre. Tout comme elle, Ginny lui expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait pas rêver mieux pour échapper à ses maudites archives. Elle devait démissionner et rejoindre l'immeuble de Malefoy pour lancer son propre cabinet d'avocat.

Ce fut donc en imaginant son nom gravé sur une plaque dorée accrochée à un mur en briques rouges que la sorcière passa le reste de son week-end. Elle allait démissionner. Cela lui faisait étrange. Elle n'était restée que cinq mois au Ministère et pourtant cela s'était transformé en un véritable cauchemar. Comment allait réagir son patron lorsqu'elle lui présenterait son parchemin de démission lundi matin ? Il sauterait de joie, probablement. Toutefois, quand le jour en question arriva, la jeune femme dut admettre qu'elle appréhendait cette rencontre. Sa main s'éleva mollement en l'air, avant de frapper cette porte qui était l'unique obstacle qui la séparait de son patron. McFaimor. Elle l'entendit marmonner, pestant contre la personne qui le dérangeait. Mmh, cela commençait mal.

\- Entrez ! Cria-t-il en constatant que son intrus restait tapi derrière la porte, n'osant entrer.

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air, s'armant de courage. Elle entra, puis referma la porte avant de poser son regard sur cet homme. Confortablement installé dans son imposant fauteuil, le rouquin caressait sa barbe de ses gros doigts. Son regard de fouine l'observait.

\- Granger, que faites-vous ici ? La questionna-t-il en s'avançant vers son bureau pour venir s'y appuyer avec ses avant-bras. Vous avez terminé de classer toutes nos archives ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas d'objection à vous prêter à un autre Département du Ministère…

La prêter ?! Non mais quel crétin. Elle n'était pas une chose, un jouet à sa libre disposition pour toutes les tâches ingrates qui lui traversait l'esprit. Comment osait-il ?! Elle était aussi qualifiée que les autres avocats de ce Département. Franchement, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas démissionné plus tôt. Hermione tenta néanmoins de garder son calme malgré l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

\- Non, je n'ai pas terminé de classer les archives, commença-t-elle.

\- Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour y retourner et finir ce que je vous ai demandé ? Cela ne se fera pas tout seul vous savez…Et à moins d'avoir ramené un café avec vous, votre présence n'est pas indispensable dans ce bureau, l'interrompit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour vous parler des archives, reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Qu'il boucle son clapet nom d'une licorne. Et il pourrait toujours rêver pour qu'elle vienne en plus lui apporter un café. Hermione avança dans la pièce, s'approchant du bureau.

\- Je viens vous remettre ma démission, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire libérateur. Bien sûr, j'effectuerai les deux mois de préavis comme le stipule mon contrat.

Elle s'était trompée, il ne sautait pas de joie. Non, à vrai dire il paraissait s'étouffer tout en bouillonnant de colère. Le mélange d'émotions était assez effrayant. Hermione déposa rapidement le parchemin sur son bureau avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Ses petits yeux étaient plissés, ses lèvres pincées et son teint habituellement pâle devenait rouge. C'était comme observer une cocotte minute prête à exploser, sauf qu'il lui manquait la vapeur s'échappant de ses oreilles. Hermione se retint d'afficher un sourire amusé à cette pensée, ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver son cas.

\- Vous démissionnez ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui oscillait sous son manque de maitrise de soi.

\- Oui.

\- Et pour faire quoi, je vous prie ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, argumenta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un rictus.

Elle mourait d'envie de lui avouer qu'elle comptait bien s'installer à son compte et se faire un nom parmi tous les avocats qui existaient déjà. Mais cet idiot serait encore capable de lui nuire avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé son projet professionnel. Le sorcier n'apprécia nullement le ton et le contenu de sa réplique. Cette petite était une vraie peste. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir appréciée ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde. Il avait fait appel à elle pour le dossier Rogue, croyant qu'il serait classé en un rien de temps, mais il avait fallu qu'elle fouine dans son passé pour faire sortir ce Mangemort de prison. Et le tout, en outrepassant ses ordres. Elle était insupportable. Qu'elle parte, mais tout de suite ! Pas question qu'elle reste ici plus longtemps. Elle voulait démissionner, et bien elle allait déguerpir de son Département une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Sortez de mon bureau Granger, annonça-t-il en serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de crier.

Hermione resta quelques secondes penaude, ne quittant pas des yeux ce petit sorcier en colère. C'était tout ? Elle n'avait qu'à sortir et retourner à ses archives ? Trop facile. La Lionne lui obéit finalement, tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser sa main sur la clenche, la voix grave de McFaimor se fit entendre.

\- À vrai dire, sortez d'ici et allez vider votre bureau, se reprit-il. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ce Département. Disparaissez ! Et il y a intérêt à ce que la moindre petite chose pouvant me rappeler votre intolérable présence ait également disparue.

Là, elle le reconnaissait. Inutile de lui répéter deux fois, elle se ferait une joie de partir immédiatement. Dans un dernier excès de courage, Hermione fit volte-face et reposa son attention sur lui.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous prierais de ne pas oublier mes indemnités de préavis, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente et froide. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à vous les rappeler toutes les semaines, mais vu le sérieux avec lequel ce Département est dirigé, je me fais de faux espoirs.

Elle le vit se lever, prêt à répliquer sous ses mots débordant de sarcasmes. Toutefois, Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous m'avez rétrogradée en m'imposant les archives alors que je ne faisais que mon travail en élucidant l'affaire Rogue, commença-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. C'était injustifié et vous le savez parfaitement.

La Lionne croisa les bras, lui adressant son plus beau sourire goguenard.

\- Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que j'aurais eu envie de me venger d'une telle injustice à mon égard ? J'avais sous la main des tonnes de dossiers plus ou moins importants à classer. Qu'arriverait-il, lors de la prochaine inspection, si tous les dossiers où il y avait écrit « IMPORTANT » avaient mystérieusement disparu ?

Hermione apprécia l'air stupéfait qui commençait à l'envahir. Il n'avait apparemment jamais supposé qu'elle pourrait agir de la sorte.

\- Vous venez de me congédier, je ne travaille plus ici désormais, précisa-t-elle. Je ne suis donc plus en rien responsable…Alors je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et bon courage.

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle claqua la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas fait une pareille chose. Hermione aurait bien voulu se venger de cet idiot, mais sa conscience professionnelle l'interdisait de mélanger, détériorer ou détruire les dossiers dont on lui avait confié le classement. Mais ça, McFaimor l'ignorait. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son ancien bureau, ramassant tous ses effets personnels. La Rouge et Or entendit la voix de son ancien patron résonner entre les murs du service. Il cherchait le sorcier responsable des archives, sûrement pour vérifier en urgence si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Et étant donné les kilomètres de dossiers qu'elle avait traités, les deux hommes en auraient probablement pour un petit moment. Ce fut donc avec le cœur léger, les poches pleines de ses affaires réduites et un immense sourire qu'Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle se sentait libre, soulagée. Elle n'aurait plus à retourner là-bas, supporter cette ambiance désagréable. Plus d'archive, plus de McFaimor. Grâce à Malefoy, Hermione allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle aventure. Et ce nouveau départ l'excitait terriblement, comme si elle devait déballer le plus gros de ses cadeaux un matin de Noël.

.

. .

Note de Nekozuni : Yeaaah j'adore cette suite ! Malefoy est dans la place ! J'ai hâte de voir comment il va se comporter avec Hermione, si Ginny a raison et ce que Rogue va en penser !

_Hinhin, mystère, mystère...En tout cas, merci d'être toujours au taquet pour corriger ; deutsche qualität :p_

* * *

Et oui, un chapitre sans Rogue histoire de respirer un peu...Mais il reviendra (évidemmennnnt) dans le prochain chapitre. Est-ce que Drago a un faible pour Hermione ? Est-ce que Rogue s'en soucie ? Est-ce qu'Hermione est intéressée ? Vous le découvrirez dans un ou deux chapitres. Mais pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été fan des triangles amoureux...Non, je préfère de loin les quatuors ahahah

Même si je galère à écrire mes chapitres et à publier, je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire. Surtout qu'on est très certainement plus très loin de la fin alors ce n'est pas le moment d'arrêter :p J'espère que ce chapitre méritait au moins son attente. A très bientôt, bon dimanche !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonsoir !  
Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

Délicieusement prélassée dans sa baignoire, Hermione profitait de la chaleur de cette eau qui l'enveloppait. Elle était complètement immergée, seule sa tête appuyée contre un gant de toilette était visible. D'ailleurs, elle semblait flotter sur ce nuage de mousse qui recouvrait la surface de l'eau. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme repensait tranquillement à sa journée. Ce matin même, elle avait déposé les statuts signés par Blaise et Drago au Ministère de la Magie. Leur entreprise était donc officiellement créée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que les travaux d'aménagements magiques soient terminés. Selon Malefoy, tout serait prêt dans un mois, début décembre. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de préparer déjà leur première édition. Un sourire apparut sur les fines lèvres de la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle se souvint du nom qu'ils avaient finalement choisi pour leur journal. _Le Sorcier Indépendant_. C'était tellement prévisible. Les deux amis espéraient faire de l'ombre à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, le journal le plus populaire du Royaume-Uni. Nul doute que leur humble modestie et légendaire ambition de Serpentard les animaient toujours autant qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Hermione les avait pourtant prévenus que le Ministère finirait par se douter qu'un de ses employés serait la source informative de ce journal. Il suffirait d'ailleurs de consulter les statuts pour connaitre les noms des associés de cette entreprise. Mais cela ne les effrayait pas. Apparemment, Malefoy pensait qu'elle pourrait les défendre dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle espérait toutefois que ces deux Serpents se contenteraient de dénoncer quelques abus financiers commis par le Ministère, ou des erreurs de procédures administratives. Et non pas toutes sortes de complots, abus de pouvoir ou histoires allant à l'encontre des mœurs de ce pays. Comment parviendrait-elle à défendre les intérêts de leur journal dans de pareils cas ?! La simple liberté de la presse ne suffirait pas.

Et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était la possibilité que Malefoy finisse par se lasser d'elle, rompant ainsi l'accord qu'ils avaient convenu. Il pourrait estimer qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, si elle avait le malheur de perdre un procès impliquant leur journal, ou si elle n'arrivait pas à faire libérer sa mère. Il en serait parfaitement capable, elle le savait. Hermione avait donc conscience que son avenir dans cet immeuble reposait entièrement sur le procès de Narcissa. C'était pour cette raison que la sorcière s'était rendue une seconde fois à Azkaban cet après-midi, pour rencontrer la Mangemorte. La traversée en bateau avait été cauchemardesque, son mal de mer ne l'ayant pas abandonné depuis la dernière fois. Mais heureusement que Maximilien était là. Cet homme était adorable. Il avait été aussi sympathique que lors de leur précédente rencontre. Peut-être devrait-elle l'inviter à boire un verre lorsqu'il serait disponible, non ? Ils s'entendaient bien, mais il ne semblait pas pressé pour le lui demander. Ou alors, elle pourrait rendre davantage visite à la mère de Malefoy. Après tout, c'était sa cliente et elle ne ferait que s'impliquer totalement dans son devoir professionnel. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter encore beaucoup de traversées nautiques. Le plus simple restait donc de l'inviter. Jusqu'à présent, la Lionne n'avait plus fréquenté d'homme depuis Rogue. Cela faisait plus de trois mois. Ginny avait pourtant essayé de la convaincre de sortir, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais elle n'était pas motivée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à oublier complètement Rogue, ou parce qu'elle espérait naïvement qu'il revienne vers elle.

Il avait pourtant été clair : c'était à elle de se rendre à Poudlard si elle désirait qu'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose entre eux. Mais la Lionne ne pouvait résolument pas s'abaisser à cette condition. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle passe définitivement à autre chose. Et grâce à Maximilien, elle semblait y parvenir. La preuve, lorsqu'elle avait été en sa compagnie cet après-midi, à aucun moment elle n'avait comparé son regard, ses cheveux, sa voix ou encore ses mains à ceux de Rogue. Mmh oui, elle irait prendre un verre avec ce Serdaigle. Ce fut sur cette nouvelle résolution que la Gryffondor finit par sortir de son bain, ses doigts étant suffisamment fripés. Elle se sécha d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de dompter sa crinière. Heureusement que la magie existait. Sans elle, Hermione ne savait pas comment elle ferait pour rendre un aspect correct à ses boucles sauvages. Elle enfila ensuite sa nuisette brune, savourant la douceur du tissu lorsqu'il glissa sur sa peau nue. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à nouer ses cheveux lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant l'arrêta. C'était comme si quelqu'un était en train de fracasser une paroi, dans son immeuble. Elle avait l'impression qu'il frappait contre les murs avec un gros marteau. C'était insensé. Pourquoi quelqu'un se lancerait dans de pareils travaux à une heure aussi tardive ?

La Lionne fronça les sourcils, tandis que le bruit se faisait toujours entendre. Elle reporta son attention sur l'étagère fixée au mur, qui était en face d'elle. Sa brosse à dent chancela dans son verre, des tubes de crèmes tombèrent les uns après les autres comme de simples dominos. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Tout commençait à trembler autour d'elle, menaçant de lui tomber dessus. Hermione sortit rapidement de sa salle de bain lorsqu'elle se prit son stock de mouchoirs sur le crâne. Elle dût se maintenir au mur du couloir pour réussir à garder son équilibre. Les cadres qui décoraient cette allée dansaient vigoureusement sur leurs accroches, la narguant au passage. Était-ce un tremblement de terre ?! Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Londres n'était pas une ville sujette à ce genre de phénomène naturel. De la magie peut-être ? Mais là encore, elle ne comprenait pas : elle habitait dans un quartier moldu. Hermione arriva tant bien que mal dans son salon, après avoir attrapé sa baguette magique. Ses noisettes balayèrent la pièce, constatant avec surprise que l'origine de tout ce bruit était son appartement. Le mur sur lequel était placée sa bibliothèque, pour être plus précis. Tous ses meubles vibraient, ses bibelots s'écroulaient sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux pour les plus fragiles. Par Merlin ! Tout son salon était en train d'être saccagé. La Gryffondor sortit de sa torpeur, s'approchant d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il y avait un couple de moldus dehors, qui marchait tranquillement en promenant leur chien. Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer le brouhaha qu'il y avait ici. D'autant plus que tout paraissait parfaitement normal dans cette rue. Ce ne pouvait pas être un tremblement de terre, c'était bel et bien de la magie.

Hermione fit volte-face, pointant sa baguette magique vers l'imposante bibliothèque. Elle essaya plusieurs sortilèges, désireuse d'arrêter ce mauvais sort qui hantait son appartement. Mais sans succès. Les livres de ses étagères s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, volant dans tous les sens. La Lionne finit par abandonner, se réfugiant derrière son canapé. Elle garda ses mains sur sa tête, après s'être tout de même lancée un _Protego_ autour d'elle. Voilà qu'elle était attaquée. Et par qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, ce qui agaçait au plus haut point la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, mise à part rester à l'abri de ses propres livres. C'était ridicule. Qui attaquerait quelqu'un en balançant des grimoires dans tous les sens ?!

BOUM !

La Rouge &amp; Or sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Elle se remit rapidement debout, se retournant vers la bibliothèque qui couvrait son mur le plus large. Le meuble n'était plus là. Ou du moins, il n'était plus à sa place. Elle était désormais par terre, jonchant le sol déjà recouvert d'objets en toute sorte. C'était l'apocalypse. Son salon était littéralement sans dessus, dessous. Mais par Merlin, que se passait-il ici ?! Et comme si on lui accordait enfin un début de réponse, le mur maintenant nu en face d'elle se remit à trembler dangereusement. Du plâtre s'effrita, de la poussière envahit la pièce, tandis que ce bruit commença à se faire si bruyant qu'Hermione dût se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour le supporter. C'était pire que le grognement d'un dragon. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la poussière lui piquer les rétines. Sa journée avait été si parfaite, il fallait bien évidemment qu'elle finisse par une catastrophe encore non identifiée. La Lionne pestait intérieurement contre la personne qui était responsable de tous ces fracas. Puisque oui, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ceci. Et dès qu'elle le trouverait, Hermione allait le faire rappliquer chez elle pour qu'il vienne tout remettre en ordre. Elle en aurait pour des heures à tout ranger, même avec la magie ! C'était un vrai chantier.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour constater que le vacarme avait cessé, tout comme ce drôle de tremblement de terre qui s'était emparé uniquement de son appartement. Lentement, elle rouvrit les paupières, ôtant également ses mains de ses oreilles. La brune agita ses bras en l'air, désireuse de faire disparaitre la poussière qui l'entourait. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dehors, un matin d'automne, dans une épaisse brume.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez avancer dans la cheminette je vous prie.

La concernée sentit son corps se raidir. Non seulement quelqu'un venait de pénétrer chez elle, mais en plus elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que cette voix féminine racontait. Elle n'avait pas de cheminette ! Et où était-elle ? Elle ne voyait toujours rien à plus de deux mètres devant elle.

\- Plus vite que cela, s'il vous plait.

\- Qui est là ?! Lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus menaçante.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Hermione décida donc d'avancer, dissipant la poussière d'une main, tandis que l'autre gardait sa baguette magique pointée devant elle. Pieds nus, elle grimpa sur la carcasse de sa bibliothèque, évitant toutefois d'abîmer davantage tous ses pauvres ouvrages qui s'étaient retrouvés sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle parvint devant le mur dénudé, elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Il y avait désormais face à elle une imposante cheminette en pierres. Elle était immense, s'étendant jusqu'au plafond. Suffisamment grande pour contenir une équipe de Quidditch. Et elle était sortie comme ça, de son mur. C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Elle n'avait jamais fait de demande auprès du Ministère pour se raccorder au réseau des cheminettes. Quelqu'un avait cru bon de le faire à sa place ?!

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Tonna la petite voix féminine.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione sursauta à nouveau. Elle avait presque oubliée l'intruse. La Rouge &amp; Or tourna la tête, cherchant cette personne qui s'était permis de débarquer chez elle sans être annoncée. Mais elle ne vit personne. Ou du moins, aucun être humain. À la place, elle trouva une beuglante qui flottait dans les airs, à un mètre d'elle. Le parchemin n'était pas rouge, comme il aurait pu l'être si elle avait été envoyée par un simple sorcier. Non, sur celle-ci, il était noir. C'était la couleur que le Ministère utilisait pour envoyer ses beuglantes. Il était inutile d'ouvrir les enveloppes, ces petites choses se transformant immédiatement par elles-mêmes dès qu'elles étaient réceptionnées. Et elles ne se détruisaient qu'au moment où le destinataire se pliait à leurs requêtes. Cela signifiait qu'elle était convoquée au Ministère ? Une légère appréhension s'empara de son estomac. Elle ne voyait pas la raison qui nécessiterait qu'on vienne la chercher à cette heure-ci chez elle.

Merlin. C'était peut-être à cause des dossiers dont elle avait parlé à son ancien patron. Ils étaient tombés sur une erreur qu'elle avait commise. Oui, mais cela pourrait au moins attendre le lendemain matin…

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Reprit une seconde fois la beuglante en sifflant avec sa langue en papier. Dans la cheminette. Tout de suite !

Hermione aurait voulu répliquer, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un objet magique. Elle ne se défoulerait pas sur cette bouche en parchemin noir. Craignant d'être effectivement convoquée en urgence au Ministère, la jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et s'engouffra dans l'âtre de la cheminette. L'instant d'après, son appartement disparut autour d'elle, la transportant dans un tourbillon de sensations. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent à nouveau le sol. Une dalle de pierre glaciale. Cette fraîcheur subite contrasta étrangement avec la chaleur qu'elle ressentait sur ses jambes découvertes. Intriguée, la Gryffondor se retourna. Elle constata avec étonnement qu'il y avait un feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée par laquelle elle venait de passer. Hermione fut rassurée de constater que la magie ne l'avait pas faite atterrir dans ces buches enflammées. Mais la seconde suivante, cette sensation de sécurité et de soulagement s'évapora pour laisser place à un malaise.

Depuis quand le Ministère faisait du feu dans ses cheminettes ?

Ses yeux analysèrent les lieux, cherchant des réponses aux nombreuses questions qui s'additionnèrent dans son esprit. Elle n'était absolument pas au Ministère, mais dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Il était assez grand, décoré tout en sobriété mais qui laissait toutefois transparaitre une impression douce, apaisante. Peut-être était-ce dû aux couleurs neutres des murs, au canapé d'un moelleux tentateur, ou à cette chaleur agréable que le feu diffusait. Ce salon avait beau être plaisant, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Hermione n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Chez qui était-elle ? Son esprit fut stoppé dans ses suppositions, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brutalement avant d'être refermée derrière son propriétaire. Tous ses muscles se paralysèrent à cette vue. Elle eut l'impression d'être frappée par un _Stupéfix_. Seuls ses iris bougeaient, suivant ses mouvements. Il ne paraissait pas s'être encore aperçu de sa présence. Non, il ajustait tranquillement son bas de pyjama, le laissant tomber sur ses hanches. Il enfila ensuite un t-shirt, faisant disparaitre cette peau blafarde dont elle ne put poursuivre la contemplation. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où sa tête sortit toute ébouriffée du col de son t-shirt, que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Son cœur manqua un battement, avant de prendre un rythme frénétique.

Comment avait-elle pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, se convaincre qu'elle l'avait oublié ? C'était de la pure bouse de dragon. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions éclatèrent avec ce simple regard. Brut, sombre et envoûtant. Il n'avait pas changé. C'était comme s'ils venaient de se quitter hier, comme si tout ce temps écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre pouvait encore se compter en heures.

\- Granger, laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle crut y déceler un brin de surprise. N'était-il pourtant pas responsable de sa venue ici, à cette heure tardive ? Hermione vit son regard tomber sur sa silhouette, traînant sur ses formes. Et malgré elle, son corps répondit positivement à cet examen visuel en tressaillant jusqu'à lui déclencher une chair de poule. Ses tétons se durcirent, se collant contre le tissu beaucoup trop fin qui ne cachait maintenant plus rien. Il dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il resta bien trop longtemps à fixer sa poitrine. Sentant ses joues s'empourprer de gêne sous ce brusque intérêt, Hermione croisa les bras pour cacher les deux coupables.

\- Je croyais me rendre au Ministère en empruntant cette cheminette, confessa-t-elle d'une voix qui manquait cruellement d'assurance sous son regard de braises.

\- Et vous comptiez vous y rendre dans cette tenue ?! S'étonna-t-il avec un rictus goguenard sur les lèvres.

\- La beuglante ne m'a pas laissée le temps de me changer, se défendit-elle.

\- Vous étiez menacée par un vulgaire objet magique Granger ? Continua-t-il sur ce même ton moqueur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Évidemment, énoncé de la sorte, elle passait pour une idiote. Elle aurait pu laisser la beuglante crier son nom qui la priait de rejoindre l'âtre de la cheminette, le temps qu'elle enfile autre chose que cette nuisette qui ne couvrait que le strict minimum de ses attributs féminins. La Lionne avait envie de tirer sur ses pans, cachant ses jambes beaucoup trop nues à son goût. Elle était la cible des coups d'œil insistants de cet homme et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était absolument pas de cette manière qu'elle envisageait de le recroiser un jour ! Pas aussi peu vêtue, dans le salon de ce qui devait être ses appartements de Directeur de Poudlard. Elle était chez lui, ce qui lui donnait la vague impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans la tanière d'un prédateur qui ne demandait qu'à déguster sa jolie petite proie. Hermione voulut reculer lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher d'elle, traversant la pièce d'un pas lent. Il prenait son temps, gardant son regard encré dans le sien. Son visage arborait toujours cet air moqueur, presque suffisant, ce qui l'agaçait. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout son petit stratagème qui l'avait conduite ici malgré elle. De quel droit avait-il agit de la sorte ?

La Rouge &amp; Or réprima ces délicieuses sensations qu'elle ressentait en voyant cet homme la dévorer du regard, préférant afficher une mine des plus contrariées.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Rogue ? Lança-t-elle froidement.

Sa voix glaciale l'arrêta quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa marche. Sans doute ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce qu'elle émette une quelconque résistance envers son plan diabolique.

\- Je vous sers un verre ? Répliqua-t-il en ignorant sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton, n'appréciant nullement qu'il ne réponde pas.

\- Je vous sers un verre, commença-t-il en voyant cette Lionne enrager. Installez-vous.

Severus se retourna, cherchant sa bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et servit deux verres assez généreusement. Il pressentait que cette soirée ne se passerait pas comme il le prévoyait. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Il s'agissait de Granger après tout. Certes, il était coupable. Il avait effectivement envoyé une demande de liaison par cheminettes, au Ministère. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa demande soit traitée dans la soirée. C'était sûrement l'un des avantages à être le Directeur de Poudlard. Cette maudite femme n'avait daigné lui rendre visite. Depuis le mois d'août ! Une saison entière était presque passée depuis. Avait-elle oublié qu'il était enfermé au château ?! Il se devait de rester ici. Foutues règles stupides. Il serait déjà allé directement chez elle s'il avait pu le faire. Depuis trois mois, la simple idée qu'elle puisse venir à Poudlard pour le voir animait ses journées. Il l'avait attendue. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier après le moment qu'ils avaient passé chez lui ? Dès qu'il refermait les yeux, il sentait ce corps pressé contre le sien, son souffle caresser ses oreilles sous ses gémissements et sa bouche chaude se poser sur sa peau. Et c'était bien pire lorsqu'il se douchait. À chaque fois le visage de la Gryffondor venait le hanter, le tenter.

Alors oui, il avait demandé à ce que sa cheminée soit reliée à son appartement, pour qu'elle veuille bien venir ici. Et voilà qu'elle débarquait ce soir en nuisette, dans son salon. C'était comme si elle ne portait rien sur elle, ou presque. Severus sentit son entrejambe frémir en se remémorant l'image de sa silhouette devant sa cheminée. Un mirage diabolique.

Severus finit par se retourner, les deux verres en main. Mais lorsqu'il fit volte face, il surprit son cher mirage en train de fixer outrageusement ses fesses. Granger semblait être complètement perdue dans sa contemplation, puisqu'elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, gardant ses yeux à la même hauteur. Sauf que ce n'était plus son postérieur qui était observé désormais. Tiens donc…Elle qui paraissait si prude en arrivant ici. Severus porta son verre à sa bouche, appréciant cette longue gorgée d'alcool qui lui échauffa la gorge. Peut-être que la soirée allait se passer comme il se l'était imaginée finalement. Ce fut donc avec un rictus satisfait que le sorcier s'avança vers elle, la rejoignant devant le canapé où elle s'était installée. Son regard n'avait guère bougé, malgré le fait qu'un seul mètre les séparait désormais. Que faisait-elle ?! Il portait son bas de pyjama gris, et rien d'autre en-dessous. Il était donc aisé d'apercevoir les contours de son membre qui déformaient le tissu. Et si cette maudite sorcière continuait à le fixer de la sorte, elle serait aux premières loges pour constater l'effet que cela lui faisait.

\- Prenez-le, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione tressaillit, sortant de sa torpeur. Le prendre. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle avait bien une idée en tête. Quelle idiote. Elle aurait dû détourner les yeux avant qu'il ne se retourne tout à l'heure. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle était comme obnubilée. À chaque pas qu'il avait fait vers elle, la Lionne avait eu le loisir de voir son membre suivre ses mouvements, moulé dans son pantalon. Cette simple vue l'excitait. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant de ce pénis qui lui avait procuré tellement de plaisir la dernière fois. Fébrilement, la jeune femme leva la tête, rencontrant deux perles noires terriblement ensorcelantes. Il lui tendit le verre, un rictus goguenard fendant son visage.

\- Je voulais parler du verre Granger…, commença-t-il presque dans un murmure, …pour le moment…

N'appréciant pas qu'il se moque ainsi d'elle, Hermione attrapa vivement le verre tendu avant de se lever. Elle le défia quelques secondes du regard, puis s'écarta de lui, ne supportant plus cette dangereuse proximité. Il était nécessaire qu'une distance les sépare pour qu'elle puisse conserver toutes ses capacités mentales. Revenant près de la cheminée, elle reposa son attention sur le Directeur qui s'était installé à la place qu'elle venait de quitter sur le canapé.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?! Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Parce que vous êtes incapable de vous tenir à moins de deux mètres de moi sans ressentir certaines envies…, répondit-il franchement en conservant son regard braqué dans le sien.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de ça, répliqua-t-elle en sentant néanmoins ses joues la trahir en rosissant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une cheminette est apparue dans mon appartement en saccageant mon salon ? Pour au final me retrouver ici, dans vos appartements à Poudlard ?!

\- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi.

Cet aveu eut le don de lui échauffer le sang. Sa température interne monta en flèche, et ce n'était absolument pas lié au fait qu'un feu crépitait juste derrière elle. Non, évidemment pas. Il s'agissait de cet homme. Ce maudit Mangemort ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit encore aussi sensible à sa présence ? Son corps était attiré par le sien, réclamant d'y être carrément collé, lié. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, tandis que des images défilaient dans sa tête. Oui, elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. Et une partie d'elle sembla s'éveiller à ce constat. Elle mourrait d'envie de traverser ce salon, venir s'assoir sur ses genoux et coller sa bouche contre la sienne tout en remuant effrontément du bassin. Seulement, l'autre partie – plus raisonnée – l'en empêcha. Pour qui la prenait-il ?! Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut ces restes de lucidité qui primèrent sur son désir naissant.

\- Je ne suis pas votre jouet sexuel Rogue, clama-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de whisky pour se donner du courage. Il me semble que l'Allée des Embrumes est remplie de femmes prêtes à vous satisfaire ne serait-ce que pour une mornille. Alors la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie, vous êtes prié de vous rendre là-bas au lieu de détruire mon appartement en croyant naïvement que je suis intéressée.

Mmh. C'était elle, ou l'atmosphère s'était brutalement refroidie ?

Il n'appréciait pas sa remarque. Mais que croyait-il ? Hermione n'aima pas cet air menaçant qui commençait lentement à prendre possession de son visage. Toute légèreté l'avait quitté. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses narines dilatées, sa mâchoire serrée et ses lèvres beaucoup trop pincées. Nul doute qu'il bouillonnait de rage et que cela allait se répercuter sur elle. Légèrement inquiète, la Lionne tourna la tête, cherchant du regard la porte qu'elle pourrait emprunter pour sortir d'ici si les choses tourneraient mal.

\- Venez vous assoir.

\- Non…, réussit-elle à prononcer en évitant de le regarder.

\- Granger, rajouta-t-il d'une voix si menaçante qu'elle se sentit obligée de reposer ses yeux sur lui. Ne me forcez pas à venir vous chercher.

Et il ne plaisantait pas, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il n'hésiterait pas à la faire assoir de force sur ce canapé, s'il le fallait vraiment. Pas du tout rassurée, Hermione avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Mais à part lui brûler la gorge, elle ne ressentit pas le courage qu'elle aurait désiré à cet instant. Ses pieds finirent par bouger, avançant sur ces dalles froides. Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'un canapé ? Elle était contrainte de s'assoir à ses côtés. La Gryffondor jugea toutefois préférable de s'installer à l'autre bout, laissant un maximum d'espace entre eux. D'autant plus qu'il ne cessait de la fixer avec cette lueur dangereuse dans le blanc des yeux. Une fois posée, elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle plaqua sur ses cuisses, cachant cette peau nue de sa vue. Elle posa son verre sur la petite table en face d'elle, ignorant la présence de cet homme à ses côtés. Comportement qui l'énerva. Dès qu'elle eut reposé son dos contre le dossier du canapé, Severus bondit à ses côtés. Leurs cuisses se touchaient, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise, il le voyait. Malgré ce rapprochement, elle s'obstinait à regarder partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction.

\- Je vous ai fait venir ici, oui, avoua-t-il entre ses dents. Mais ne comprenez-vous pas que si je le pouvais, je vous aurais octroyé le même droit ? Je serais venu chez vous si vous me l'aviez demandé Granger.

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le mur en face d'elle, mais il avait toute son attention. Il en était certain.

\- Je suis autant votre…_jouet sexuel_, que vous êtes le mien, reprit-il en laissant transparaitre une certaine aversion sur les termes qu'elle avait utilisés. Alors arrêtez de nier cette évidence.

Il termina sa phrase sur un ton plus dur, impatient. Severus attrapa ensuite le coussin qu'elle avait sur ses jambes, pour le balancer plus loin dans la pièce. Il se pencha en avant, rapprochant sa tête de la sienne. Hermione réagit au quart de tour à cette intrusion, laissant toute son échine frémir. Mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Severus vint alors poser sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui eut enfin l'effet souhaité. La Lionne hoqueta de surprise, avant de venir poser son regard dans le sien. Ce simple toucher lui embrasa toute la jambe, dégageant des fourmillements qui finirent leur course entre ses jambes. Son pouls palpita de plus belle, tandis qu'elle sentit chacun de ses muscles fondre sous l'intensité de son regard. Severus avança davantage sa tête, venant humer la délicieuse odeur de sa longue crinière relâchée. Son nez glissa dans ses mèches bouclées, avant de venir se placer devant son oreille pour dévier sur sa joue et finir contre son propre nez. Il fixa ces deux noisettes qui semblaient beaucoup plus réceptives que tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à me résister ?

Ce fut plus une plainte murmurée qu'une réelle question. Severus l'observait, guettant un signe de sa part. Granger finit par le lui accorder, levant sa main pour la placer sur sa joue. Il put entrevoir ce sourire qui commençait à étirer ses lèvres appétissantes, avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin la parole.

\- Plus maintenant…

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ces deux petits mots, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, Hermione avança sa tête pour venir l'embrasser. Le contact fut léger, délicat. Il eut l'impression qu'elle hésitait, à moins qu'elle ne soit pas habituée à prendre les devants. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces et chaudes que dans son souvenir. Elles vinrent caresser chastement les siennes, ce qui aurait presque eu le don de l'attendrir. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, la Lionne s'enhardit et titilla sa lèvre avec sa langue, glissant sensuellement sur sa bouche. Aux oubliettes la délicatesse ! Severus entrouvrit la bouche, laissant cette Gryffondor l'embrasser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, reprenant chacune leurs marques. Et ce contact eut le don de l'enflammer de tout son être. Son entrejambe se contracta, tandis qu'il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la faire basculer sur le canapé. Severus l'allongea sous lui, tentant de garder son équilibre sur ce canapé qui s'avérait plus étroit qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche lorsque leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent enfin, ce qui l'encouragea davantage. Le sorcier reprit les choses en mains, prenant possession de sa bouche. Sa langue se fit plus impérieuse, imposant un tango diabolique à la sienne. Il captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mordillant cette chair pulpeuse jusqu'à réussir à lui soutirer des geignements de plaisir.

Hermione agrippa ses cheveux de jais, tentant de faire remonter sa tête pour embrasser cette bouche qui l'avait délaissée. Mais il ne lui obéit pas, ne se fiant qu'à ses propres envies. Et ce que Severus désirait à cet instant, c'était caresser sa jolie peau, la réchauffant sous le passage de ses mains expertes. Il attrapa alors l'une de ses jambes qui touchait le sol, la coinçant autour de sa hanche. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son pied nu, glissant lentement sur son tibia, son genou et enfin, sa cuisse. Il marqua une pause à cet endroit, désireux de croiser son regard. Affamé, impatient et lubrique. Son sexe pulsa contre le tissu de son pyjama à cette vue. Non mais quelle diablesse. Savait-elle seulement l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?! Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus sans la toucher, Severus fondit sur elle, embrassant à nouveau sa bouche. Sa main gauche reprit son chemin, son pouce partant en éclaireur, glissant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La sorcière commença à se trémousser sous sa caresse, sûrement désireuse qu'il atteigne au plus vite cette partie d'elle bien plus sensible. Et rien que pour cela, le Serpentard prit soin de ralentir son geste, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus goguenard contre sa bouche. Elle dut deviner ses intentions, puisqu'il crut percevoir un gémissement de frustration se perdre dans sa gorge.

Il finit toutefois par décoller légèrement son bassin, laissant sa main aventureuse passer sous lui. Mais lorsque cette dernière rencontra ces petites boucles, tout son corps se raidit brutalement. Il releva la tête, rompant leur fiévreux baiser.

\- Vous ne portez pas de culotte…, lâcha-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'elle en frissonna.

Hermione l'observa, la bouche encore entrouverte et le souffle haletant sous l'intensité de leur échange.

\- Et alors ? Vous non plus, vous ne portez rien en-dessous…, commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux entre eux, fixant ce membre tendu avant de reposer son attention sur son visage, …Vous n'allez pas me dire que cela vous dérange…

\- Au contraire, je compte bien en profiter.

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Severus décolla sa jambe de sa hanche, glissant le long de son corps. Il lui releva sa seconde jambe, la faisant passer par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Un sourire satisfait se placarda sur son visage, tandis que sa féminité lui était désormais offerte, libre de tout obstacle. Il avait envie d'y goûter, savourer ce fruit interdit. Lentement, l'ancien Mangemort approcha sa tête de son sexe, s'arrêtant toutefois à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Il était certain qu'elle pouvait ressentir son souffle sur sa peau déjà bien humide. Mais pour s'en assurer, il souffla dessus pour expirer de l'air froid. Aussitôt, la Gryffondor ondula du bassin, frissonnant sous ces chatouillements si localisés. Elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras, le cherchant du regard.

\- Non mais ça vous amuse ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant des yeux d'un air suspicieux. Ne refaites plus jamais ça…

\- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? Serait-ce trop sensible ?

Ses yeux prirent une lueur malicieuse, tandis qu'il baissa le regard sur son entrejambe exposée. Il repéra très vite ce petit bourgeon de chair qui pointait vers lui. Severus s'en approcha et sans la toucher, il réitéra l'expérience. Son souffle froid se répandit sur ce point sensible, avant de le faire descendre le long de sa fente lubrifiée sous son désir. Sa réaction fut un mélange de rires, frissons et gémissements alors qu'elle engouffra ses mains dans sa chevelure, l'encourageant finalement à continuer. Ne se faisant pas prier, l'ancien Vert &amp; Argent poursuivit ses caresses. Il lui releva sa jambe libre de sa main gauche, gardant cette dernière appuyée sur sa cuisse pour que son genou se rabatte contre son buste. De l'autre, il vint effleurer du bout des doigts ses replis, avant de remonter sur son clitoris. Il se contenta de le caresser de manière évasive, préférant de loin remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Celle-ci l'attrapa entre ses lèvres, le pinçant sans ménagement. Il l'entendit pousser un cri de satisfaction, ce qui ne fit que l'encourager. Il referma sa bouche dessus, laissant sa langue jouer avec cette chair si sensible. Severus dût maintenir plus fermement sa cuisse, cette Lionne n'arrêtant pas de gigoter sous ses attentions. Elle faillit carrément lui arracher son cuir chevelu lorsqu'il suçota son bourgeon, dépassée par le plaisir qui l'envahissait par vagues dévastatrices. Il n'en avait pourtant pas terminé avec elle.

Severus délaissa quelques instants son point sensible, sa bouche descendant jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin. Il s'amusa à étaler le fruit de son plaisir sur ses lèvres, avant de souffler une dernière fois dessus pour la taquiner. Sauf qu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre la moindre plainte, puisque sa langue s'engouffra dans son fourreau humide. Il se délecta de cette saveur unique, laissant sa langue onduler contre ses parois. Il prit appui sur ses cuisses, avant d'entamer un va-et-vient avec cette langue qui s'appliquait à se frotter contre les endroits où elle semblait être particulièrement réceptive. L'ancien Mangemort savoura ses gémissements, qui s'accompagnèrent de cette ondulation de bassin. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, il fallait qu'elle le suive dans ses mouvements buccaux, cherchant à accroître chacun des sensations qu'il réussissait à lui procurer. Cette Gryffondor était si excitée qu'il aurait pu plier l'affaire en deux minutes. Toutefois, Severus prit sur lui, mettant de côté cette envie viscérale qui l'envahissait : la prendre et sur le champ. L'entendre gémir sous ses caresses ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien au contraire. Il avait envie de se joindre à elle, de sentir cette onctueuse chaleur l'englober d'une toute autre manière. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était plus très loin d'atteindre le point de non retour. Le Serpentard prit donc soin d'accélérer ses mouvements de langue. Et en même temps, il ouvrit grand sa bouche pour que sa lèvre supérieure vienne titiller son bourgeon tendu. Il la dévorait littéralement, ne lui laissant plus aucun répit possible.

Severus l'entendit crier une dernière fois, se libérant enfin de tout ce plaisir accumulé. Son corps tressauta, avant que tous ses muscles se crispent brutalement. Il embrassa ses lèvres, goûtant à cette sucrerie si délicieuse. Sa bouche s'attarda sur son bourgeon de chair, qu'il cajola presque tendrement tandis qu'elle paraissait perdue sur son nuage. Il finit par délaisser sa féminité, se redressant sur ce canapé qui n'était plus aussi ordonné qu'à son arrivée. Le Directeur de Poudlard attrapa la manche de son t-shirt, essuyant ses traces de plaisir qui traînaient sur son visage. Satisfait de ses prouesses, il observait fièrement son œuvre. Elle n'était plus qu'une épave échouée sur une île, en plein paradis. Le sorcier récupéra donc son verre de whisky, qui s'avéra avoir un goût plus acre après l'avoir dégustée elle. Il garda son verre en main, le posant sur sa cuisse. De l'autre, il caressa lentement son membre dressé qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal tant il avait envie d'elle. Il aurait pu se glisser en elle, là, tout de suite. Mais il préférait la prendre lorsqu'elle en serait pleinement consciente, pour qu'elle profite de chacune des secondes où il serait en elle.

Il resta donc sagement installé sur le canapé, se contentant de laisser courir son regard sur sa silhouette. Hermione finit par rouvrir les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'accommoder de cette réalité qui l'entourait. Elle venait de prendre un pied d'enfer. Dire que c'était Rogue qui en était à l'origine lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange. Mais il avait raison, c'était inutile de se triturer l'esprit à savoir pourquoi Merlin les avait réunis. Ils s'attiraient mutuellement, alors pourquoi se priver ? Elle passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de leur redonner une forme, mais sans succès. Sa tête fut alors attirée par deux perles noires qui étaient braquées sur elle. Elles étaient aussi flamboyantes qu'un énorme bucher. Son regard parvint à se détacher du sien, tombant sur ses jambes écartées. Et plus précisément, sur sa main qui passait distraitement sur son membre tendu emprisonné dans son pantalon. Ce spectacle réveilla ses sens qui étaient encore à fleur de peau. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de le sentir. Décidée, Hermione se leva après avoir retrouvée sa baguette enfoncée entre deux coussins. Elle se tint debout devant lui, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle apprécia cet air légèrement interrogateur qui lui fit surélever son sourcil. La sorcière s'approcha, lui volant son verre de whisky-pur-feu. Elle le vida d'une traite, sentant cette liqueur brûler sous son passage, puis laissa le verre par terre. L'instant d'après, Hermione grimpa sur le canapé, s'installant à califourchon sur Severus.

Ce dernier écarta les bras, laissant cette Gryffondor prendre ses aises. Ses cuisses nues se serrèrent de part et d'autre des siennes, son bassin se posant sur le sien. Il poussa un long soupir en sentant la chaleur de son entrejambe envahir son membre. C'était comme s'il devinait sa peau à travers le tissu de son pyjama. Il voulait l'avoir nue contre lui, que leurs corps soient débarrassés de tous ces vêtements devenus superflus. Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui, lançant un sortilège qui les déshabilla entièrement. La brune laissa ensuite tomber sa baguette, désireuse de se coller contre ce torse qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Prenant appui sur ses épaules, elle avança son bassin pour coller sa poitrine contre lui, prenant soin de frotter au passage sa féminité sur toute sa longueur. Severus poussa un râle de plaisir. Il sentait ses tétons durcis effleurer son torse, mais surtout les replis de son sexe glisser contre lui. C'était beaucoup trop, il fallait qu'il la prenne. Mais avant, il attrapa son visage de ses deux mains, l'attirant à lui pour embrasser sa bouche gourmande. Inutile de cacher ses intentions : son baiser fut d'entrée de jeu sauvage, brusque et demandeur. Il la soumettait à ses caresses, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Cette tentatrice ondula des hanches, laissant son bassin taquiner le sien. Ils gémirent en cœur sous cette stimulation. Severus dut toutefois y mettre fin lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était en train de mouiller sur lui. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il lâcha ses lèvres, laissant son regard accrocher le sien pendant que ses mains se perdirent sur ses hanches.

\- Grimpez immédiatement sur moi Granger, ordonna-t-il durement.

La Lionne obéit, levant son bassin pour laisser son membre la posséder. Severus soupira de plaisir, sentant cette chaleur l'envahir brusquement. C'était une sensation unique, merveilleuse. Hermione commença à bouger, se levant, puis s'abaissant à nouveau, jouant avec cette dureté en elle. Il la laissa choisir son rythme, se concentrant sur ce plaisir qui s'accroissait déjà. Ses mains caressèrent sa peau, remontant le long de ses flans, pour finir sur sa poitrine. Il les pétrit, pinça ses tétons, lui arrachant des grognements de satisfaction. Severus s'arqua, venant remplacer ses mains par sa bouche. Celle-ci commença par embrasser sa peau fine, réchauffant son échine sous son passage. Ses dents s'arrêtèrent sur son mamelon, titillant cette zone plus sombre. Il séquestra son téton, le mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir. L'instant d'après, sa bouche l'aspira, suçant son sein tout en laissant sa langue le parcourir. Hermione répliqua à cet assaut en s'élevant, puis s'arrêtant net. Malicieusement, elle redescendit sur son membre en cassant le rythme, le torturant avec cette nouvelle lenteur. Son bassin s'avança, frottant son gland contre sa paroi. Les deux amants écarquillèrent les yeux sous ce mouvement, gémissant. Elle répéta plusieurs fois la chose, satisfaite de le voir complètement à sa merci. Severus avait quitté sa poitrine, se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait exactement avec ses hanches, mais qu'elle continue. Sous sa danse, sa chair était compressée par son fourreau qui se mouvait en même temps que ses ondulations.

Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, le sorcier se laissait aller. Seuls leurs souffles erratiques brisaient le silence de cette pièce. Ses mains étaient posées distraitement sur sa taille, tandis qu'il la sentait accélérer. Ses deux petites mains serraient ses épaules, s'appuyant dessus pour se déhancher sur lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, son regard tomba sur son visage. Une vraie lionne. Sa crinière était en pagaille, encadrant son visage dont les joues étaient rougies par l'effort. Ses noisettes le fixaient, dégageant un profond désir. Elle était tout simplement belle, excitante. Severus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les coinçant derrière son oreille. Il se redressa, rapprochant son visage du sien. Ils s'observaient alors qu'elle bougeait toujours, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être liée à elle, connecté à cette Rouge &amp; Or d'une façon autre que charnellement. C'était plus profond et bien trop intime. Il décida d'y mettre fin en l'embrassant, dévorant cette bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Le Directeur se concentra davantage sur ce corps féminin qui enserrait le sien, glissant sauvagement autour de lui.

Mais Hermione mit fin à leur baiser, cherchant Severus du regard.

\- Je n'y arrive plus…, avoua-t-elle essoufflée.

Il lui lança un rictus amusé, avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Passez-les autour de moi, lui indiqua-t-il.

L'avocate s'exécuta, soulagée de changer enfin de position. Ses jambes étaient légèrement endolories, mais elle y parvint. Elle les enroula autour de ses hanches, les croisant dans son dos, ses mains restant sur ses épaules. Cela ressemblait vaguement au lotus qu'elle exécutait lors de ses séances de yoga, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait un homme entre ses cuisses. À moins qu'elle ne ressemble à un koala qui s'agrippait autour d'une branche d'arbre. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient encore plus proches ainsi placés. Leurs bustes étaient collés, leurs visages l'un en face de l'autre et leurs bassins ne faisaient réellement plus qu'un. Elle devinait ses poils noirs qui frottaient les siens, ainsi que ses lèvres et son petit bourgeon de chair.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pause Granger, la nargua-t-il.

Severus plaça ses deux mains sur ses fesses, les prenant fermement. Il la souleva une première fois, constatant avec soulagement qu'il y parvenait avec suffisamment d'aisance pour les emmener tous les deux dans une autre galaxie. Il rabaissa ensuite son petit corps sur son membre, savourant le frottement que ce mouvement déclenchait. Le sorcier réitéra la chose, leur laissant le temps de s'y faire. Lorsqu'il entendit un geignement s'échapper de la brune, Severus accéléra. Il ne se retint plus, lui imposant clairement son propre rythme. Rapide, fiévreux et dévastateur. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter, plus maintenant. Son plaisir augmentait beaucoup trop pour qu'il parvienne à garder un rythme plus lent. Mais Granger semblait s'y accorder. Elle avait glissé ses mains dans son dos, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair à chaque coup de reins qu'il lui donnait, tout en rabaissant ses hanches sur sa dureté. Sa bouche laissait échapper des soupirs qui se perdaient dans le creux de son oreille, sa tête reposant dans son cou. Il avait le nez perdu dans sa chevelure, savourant leur délicieuse odeur. Ses seins étaient plaqués contre son torse, glissant sur sa peau avec la sueur qui perlait sur eux. Par Merlin ! Cette femme l'excitait tellement qu'il ressentait cette profonde envie d'aller toujours plus vite, voulant accroître leurs plaisirs. Il ignora donc les muscles de ses bras qui commençaient à le tirailler, tout comme les battements de son cœur qui s'emballèrent furieusement dans sa poitrine. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ce fourreau qui enserrait son membre et ce corps brûlant qui se frottait au sien.

Merveilleux.

Fermant les yeux, le Serpentard sentit qu'il était proche d'exploser. Il tenta de se contenir, voulant qu'elle parte la première. Severus redoubla d'effort en donnant de violent coup de reins, tandis que ses mains élevèrent brutalement ses fesses, les faisant claquer sur ses cuisses. Il réussit à capturer le lobe de son oreille du bout des lèvres, suçotant cette chair alors que son esprit divaguait déjà. Une sensation familière le prit aux tripes, lui faisant atteindre un stade où il était impossible de faire marche arrière. Des ondes de plaisir s'emparèrent de lui, tendant au maximum son membre dans cette onctueuse chaleur humide. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et c'était juste fantastique. Tout son être bouillonnait, ne pouvant plus se contrôler. Il finit par pousser un râle guttural, bestial, quand la Lionne l'acheva en se contractant autour de lui, l'embarquant avec elle dans son ascension folle. Son esprit était déjà occupé à titiller les étoiles, mais son orgasme s'accentua davantage lorsqu'il sentit son membre pulser contre ses parois resserrées, se vidant de sa jouissance. Sans doute le moment qu'il préférait. Cela avait le même effet qu'une bonne cuite au whisky-pur-feu : il avait l'impression de planer totalement. Sauf que dans cette situation, les sensations étaient plus physiques. Tout son corps se relâchait, après cette tension infernale qui s'était emparée de chacun de ses muscles, partant du plus profond de son être, pour finir le long de son membre. Une incroyable jouissance.

Bien évidemment, il ne lui avouerait pas.

Severus s'écroula comme un Scroutt sur le dossier du canapé, gardant le corps de Granger étroitement serré contre lui. Ils tentèrent de reprendre une respiration normale, pendant qu'ils savouraient ce moment de flottement post-coïtal. Distraitement, il caressait sa douce chevelure d'une main, tandis que la seconde dessinait des cercles le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses hanches bougèrent légèrement, taquinant une dernière fois sa féminité. Cela eut l'effet de la sortir de sa torpeur, puisqu'elle se redressa, replaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Hermione fut troublée de voir à quel point son visage paraissait détendu, serein et séduisant. C'était comme si elle voyait cet homme pour la première fois. Ou la seconde, après l'épisode de la douche. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de le toucher, posant ses doigts sur les contours de sa mâchoire. Il ne paraissait pas s'y opposer. La Gryffondor s'approcha, embrassant cette bouche avec laquelle il parvenait à réaliser des prouesses. Un simple baiser, comme pour tenter de faire durer cet instant unique où elle eut l'impression de partager quelque chose avec lui.

\- Je peux rester dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur le sien. Il est assez tard…

Elle n'aurait pas dû lui demander. Ou pas tout de suite. Voilà que le Severus qu'elle connaissait était revenu, plus impassible et indéchiffrable que jamais. L'atmosphère légère, douce et tendre qui les entourait avait éclaté, laissant un malaise les envahir. Il était en train de trouver une excuse pour la rejeter, elle en était certaine. Quelle idiote. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

\- Oui, consentit-il en ôtant ses mains de son corps. Levez-vous, je vous prie.

Elle aurait voulu grimacer en entendant toutes ces politesses presque incongrues après le moment qu'ils venaient de partager. À la place, Hermione lui obéit. Elle décroisa ses jambes, pour finalement se dégager de son membre qui avait perdu de sa robustesse. Une fois debout, la sorcière attrapa sa baguette et leur lança un rapide _recurvite_ qui les nettoya de leurs déboires. Elle l'observa ensuite se lever et constata avec amusement que ses jambes étaient tout aussi en coton que les siennes. Mais la Lionne s'abstint de tout commentaire, puisqu'à peine sur pieds, le Serpent s'en alla. Sans rien lui dire, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers une porte sans avoir pris le temps de se revêtir. Devait-elle dormir sur le canapé ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Son esprit n'était pas encore assez clair pour qu'elle joue au jeu des devinettes. Il aurait pu lui préciser si elle devait le suivre, ou non. Choisissant la première option, elle emboîta le pas à cet homme, laissant ses noisettes vagabonder sur ce corps nu et blafard qu'elle avait devant elle. Hermione se pinça la lèvre lorsqu'elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait réellement de très belles fesses. Et en parlant de postérieur, la jeune femme passa l'une de ses mains sur le sien, comprenant qu'elle avait gardé les marques de ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chair en sentant sa peau se faire sensible à cet endroit.

\- Vous venez ?

Cette voix la sortit de ses pensées. Elle accéléra le pas, constatant qu'il avait disparu derrière une porte. Celle-ci se referma d'ailleurs derrière son passage, la laissant pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Hermione l'aurait bien détaillée du regard, mais elle n'était pas éclairée. Seul le halo émanant de la baguette de Severus leur permettait de voir dans cette obscurité. Le sorcier était déjà aux pieds du lit, défaisant les couvertures. Penaude, elle le rejoignit de l'autre côté. Elle attendait presque qu'il lui dise quoi faire, de peur de le contrarier. Ses yeux se levèrent vers lui, quand elle aperçut un bras se tendre dans sa direction avec une fiole qui trônait dans sa paume. La potion de contraception. Hermione la prit, buvant son contenu avant de la poser sur la table de nuit qui était à sa droite. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il était déjà au chaud dans le lit. Mais il lui tournait le dos. À quoi rimait toute cette mise en scène ? Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Et pourtant, elle finit par le rejoindre, prenant soin de rester à son opposé, fixant elle aussi le mur qui se trouvait de son côté. Elle avait l'impression d'être avec n'importe lequel de ses amis, mais pas avec l'homme qui lui avait témoigné tant de passion quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il éteignit sa baguette, les plongeant dans une totale obscurité. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les deux sorciers étant tout aussi troublés par la présence de l'autre dans ce même lit. Ce qui était ridicule, ils le concevaient parfaitement, mais individuellement. Ils réussirent néanmoins à trouver le sommeil, leurs corps respectifs réclamant un peu de repos. Mais dans la nuit, Hermione se réveilla en grelottant. Par Merlin, il faisait horriblement froid ! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s'accommodant de la noirceur qui l'entourait. Des formes commencèrent à se faire plus distinctes, tandis que son esprit assimilait lentement les derniers évènements qu'elle avait connus. Elle était chez Rogue, dans son lit. En se retournant de l'autre côté, elle constata qu'il était toujours là, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Où était sa baguette ? Diantre. Elle l'avait laissée dans le salon, tout comme sa nuisette. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se lever et marcher à tâtons jusqu'à la porte, puis rejoindre le salon pour se couvrir. Mais se connaissant, ses orteils percuteraient de plein fouet le moindre meuble sur son chemin. Et elle réveillerait Rogue, qui s'énerverait sur elle. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Bien, alors elle pouvait toujours essayer de trouver sa baguette à lui, non ? Jugeant cette idée recevable, Hermione se redressa pour tenter de jeter un œil sur la table de nuit qui était du côté de l'homme. Elle dût plisser les yeux pour distinguer des masses plus sombres, mais rien qui ne ressemblait à un bout de bois. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière option possible : se rapprocher de lui.

C'était connu, le corps humain dégageait naturellement de la chaleur. La sienne ne suffisait apparemment pas à la garder au chaud, elle irait donc un peu plus près de lui. La Gryffondor commença donc à glisser sur le matelas, développant une drôle de technique pour se déplacer de manière verticale, tout en restant à l'horizontal et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle s'arrêtait par moment, tendant l'oreille. Mais il dormait toujours, elle pouvait entendre son souffle régulier rompre le silence. Confiante, Hermione traversa les derniers centimètres, veillant toutefois à laisser un minimum d'espace entre eux, ne voulant être écrasée s'il avait le malheur de se retourner pendant son sommeil. Elle attrapa les draps et la couverture laissée derrière elle, s'emmitouflant dedans. Mais alors qu'elle rabattait son coin de couette, sa main percuta l'épaule de Severus. Ce dernier sursauta, se réveillant brusquement. Il prit sa baguette de sous son oreiller, fit volte-face et planta le bout de bois dans le cou de la Lionne.

Hermione se raidit, écarquillant les yeux, effarée de le voir réagir si vivement. Non mais ça le prenait souvent ?! Perché au-dessus d'elle, elle parvint très clairement à distinguer ses deux onyx qui brillaient dangereusement, en alerte.

\- À quoi vous jouez ?! Lança-t-elle d'une voix peu rassurée. Ôtez immédiatement cette baguette de mon cou.

\- Vous, à quoi vous jouiez ?! Se défendit-il en reposant toutefois sa baguette sous son coussin.

\- J'avais froid…, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et ?

\- Et je n'avais pas ma baguette. Je ne voyais pas la votre, alors je ne voulais pas risquer de me diriger dans le noir dans vos appartements…

\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous m'avez frappé et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes autant collée à moi. Vous n'avez pas assez de place ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse mon lit et que j'aille sur le canapé ? Railla-t-il.

Bouh. Un Severus mal réveillé était un Severus d'humeur maussade, elle prenait note.

\- Je ne vous ai pas frappé, c'était un accident. Et je me suis rapprochée de vous, parce que j'avais froid.

Il semblait l'observer, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dormir avec vous, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Hermione voulut contester ses dires, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Retournez à votre place, ordonna-t-il vivement.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, voulant lui rappeler que cela n'allait pas régler son problème thermique. Mais elle obtempéra, rejoignant le côté qui lui était destiné. À peine sa tête écroulée sur son oreiller, Hermione entendit les draps se froisser, signe qu'il bougeait à son tour dans le lit. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, et fut surprise de le voir se rapprocher, embarquant son coussin avec lui. Il le posa près du sien, avant de se coucher sur le dos juste à ses côtés. Elle était certaine que si elle bougeait ne serait-ce que le petit orteil, son pied touchait sa jambe velue.

\- Venez par ici Granger, lui annonça-t-il en étendant son bras pour lui laisser un accès à son torse.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants, ne sachant pas s'il était réellement sérieux. Lui qui avait été si froid et distant lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le salon. Voilà qu'il lui proposait de dormir dans ses bras, tout contre lui ? S'agissait-il du même homme au moins ? Elle avança prudemment, se mettant sur le flanc pour remonter son visage à hauteur du sien. Elle leva la main sur sa peau, traçant les contours avec ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pesta-t-il sans pour autant arrêter son geste.

Sa main atteignit son nez aquilin si particulier, qui à lui seul, lui garantissait bien que c'était toujours Severus Rogue qui était nu dans le même lit qu'elle. Amusée, elle glissa sous les draps.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien vous…, répondit-elle d'une voix qui laissait transparaître un ton taquin.

La Lionne s'approcha donc de lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur son torse, sa main se poser sur sa hanche et ses jambes s'emmêler aux siennes. Tous deux tressaillirent à ce nouveau contact, conscients du corps de l'autre. Severus était une véritable bouillotte. Si la chaleur que son corps produisait était transformée en énergie, il pourrait éclairer tout le Londres moldu ! C'était agréable et confortable. D'autant plus que sa respiration régulière la berçait et sa délicieuse odeur ambrée l'enveloppait dans un cocon dont elle ne serait pas prête à se séparer de si tôt. Elle finit par se rendormir dans ses bras, laissant Severus pensif. Pourquoi avait-il cédé à sa requête ? Requête qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas formulée. Il l'avait devancée en lui proposant de venir se coller à lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il dormait ainsi enlacé avec une femme, dans son propre lit. Et contre toute attente, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son petit corps était léger sur le sien et d'une extrême douceur. Ses bras finirent par entourer cette femme qui s'était endormie contre lui, développant cette envie étrange de la faire se sentir en sécurité. Il dissipa ce sentiment bizarre, ne voulant pas se torturer l'esprit à en connaître l'explication. Il se laissa plutôt sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil. Et tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que cette étreinte qu'ils partageaient dure le plus longtemps possible.

.

. .

Note de Nekozuni : Ouuuh le méchant Snape qui devient presque gentil :D Bon.. Et sinon… Qui range le bordel de l'appart d'Hermione ?  
_Garfieldown : Le pèèèère Noël ! Non, non. Forcément ça va être Hermione, il ne va pas l'aider. C'est connu : il s'agit d'une tâche exclusivement féminine...(Et vu la majorité féminine qui règne ici, je préfère préciser que c'était ironique hin_)

* * *

Bien, alors sachez que cette longueur de chapitre est exceptionnelle. Je vous devais bien ça, histoire de rattraper ces semaines sans chapitre :p  
Vous allez me dire qu'on y apprend pas grand chose là-dedans. Mais siii...  
Drago et Blaise ont leur entreprise, Hermione a vu Narcissa et même qu'elle ira voir ce très cher Maximilien Pêcheur/Auror. Et puis Severus et elle ont réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente : puisqu'ils se plaisent, ils en profitent. Mais forcément, ce genre de relation est bancale.

C'est pour ça, que dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont fixer des règles ! Mais ça ne sera peut-être pas celles auxquelles vous pensez ahahah. Et il y aura aussi des nouvelles du procès de Narcissa et enfin, la découverte du nom de cette madame blonde qui semble intéressée par Severus.

On approche de la fin, c'est triste. Il doit rester 5 chapitres, ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci. Merci à celles/ceux qui continuent de suivre mon histoire, c'est sympa :p Bonne soirée &amp; à la prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoir,  
Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

PLOP !

Hermione transplana dans le sud du Wiltshire, devant le manoir Malefoy. Il était toujours aussi lugubre que dans son souvenir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, c'était lorsqu'Harry, Ron et elle avaient été retenu prisonniers après s'être faits capturer par les Rafleurs dans la forêt. La Lionne eut la chaire de poule en repensant à cette période sombre qu'ils avaient vécue. Elle secoua la tête, désireuse de penser à autre chose. La jeune femme resserra sa cape en velours contre son cou, et avança dans cette longue allée bordée de hauts ifs taillés à la perfection. Pas une seule feuille ne dépassait, donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un mur plutôt que d'une rangée de buissons. Drago aurait au moins pu rajouter des torches qui s'allumeraient sous le passage d'un visiteur. Ces arbres étaient si hauts, que les rayons de la lune ne suffisaient pas pour éclairer l'allée. Hermione dût sortir sa baguette, lançant un _lumos_ pour y voir plus clair. D'autant plus qu'avec ce début de soirée, une brume commençait à se former au-dessus des graviers, se mêlant aux feuillages des ifs. Vraiment trop lugubre pour rester dans cette obscurité. Hermione pressa donc le pas lorsqu'elle franchit l'imposant portail en fer forgé. La bâtisse commençait à se faire plus distincte, les toits n'étant plus la seule chose de visible.

Ce manoir était vraiment trop grand. Tout était dans la démesure. Les tours, les fenêtres, la fontaine, les sculptures murales chaque détail avait été pensé pour faire étalage de la richesse et du prestige de cette famille. Ce manoir était certes somptueux, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à tant de démonstrations. Elle préférait de loin le modeste manoir de Rogue qui était plus abordable, chaleureux et avec un charme authentique.

Mmh, Rogue.

Ce qu'elle avait pu maudire ce sorcier la semaine passée ! Sale bougre. À cause de lui, elle avait passé ses soirées à remettre en état son pauvre appartement. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à ses amis, oui, mais Hermione n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi Severus avait fait apparaître une cheminette chez elle qui la reliait directement de son salon à Poudlard. La sorcière avait réussi à tout ranger, et son mur avait repris une apparence normale derrière son imposante bibliothèque. Non mais quelle idée il avait eue quand même…Ce Serpentard ne manquait vraiment pas d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de parvenir à ses fins.

Ses joues se colorèrent en pensant à cette imagination débordante qu'il utilisait également pour réussir à lui soutirer des gémissements. Ce diable savait s'y prendre, elle le reconnaissait. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui rendre une petite visite à Poudlard, non ? L'idée la tentait assez. Beaucoup, même. Elle arrivait presque encore à sentir son odeur entêtante envahir ses narines, rien qu'en repensant à cette nuit qu'elle avait passée le nez contre son torse. À vrai dire, elle était hantée par son souvenir depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. C'était bien plus qu'une simple envie passagère qu'elle pourrait occulter en se trouvant une occupation. Non, cela commençait plus à ressembler à un besoin. Elle devait le revoir, son corps _devait_ retrouver le sien. Et aussi catégorique que cela puisse être, elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi, Merlin pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Rogue ?! C'était plus fort qu'elle, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se poser tout un tas de questions sur cette relation qu'ils avaient. Son ancien professeur. Il l'avait vue pour la première fois l'année de ses onze ans. Cet homme s'était acharné sur elle durant tout le reste de sa scolarité, ne manquant jamais une occasion de la rabaisser dès qu'il le pouvait. Et maintenant ? Ils agissaient comme des bêtes sauvages en rut dès qu'ils se croisaient. C'était pervers, presque malsain…

Elle en reparlerait avec Ginny. En attendant, la sorcière rangea sa baguette lorsqu'elle gravit les quelques marches en pierre du perron. Sa petite main frappa quelques coups contre la lourde porte en bois massif. Aucun bruit. Elle toqua une seconde fois, sentant sa peau rougir sous la rudesse de la porte. Toujours rien. Est-ce que ce Serpent était au moins chez lui ?! Il était tard, après tout. Malefoy était peut-être sorti avec des amis. Un rictus amusé lui échappa à cette pensée. Elle ne voyait pas avec qui il pourrait bien prétendre s'amuser. Savait-il au moins le faire sans que cela soit au détriment de quelqu'un ? Hermione n'en était pas sûre. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour ça. Elle s'apprêta à porter une dernière fois son poing contre la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Tellement brusquement qu'elle faillit pousser un cri de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que Arxifard peut faire pour vous Mademoiselle ?

La Lionne baissa son regard sur cet elfe. Il paraissait si jeune et timide qu'elle aurait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Était-il au moins bien traité ? Connaissant les antécédents des Malefoy avec leurs elfes, elle espérait que Drago sorte du lot et témoigne un minimum de respect à cette pauvre créature qui vivait avec lui.

\- Mademoiselle ? Répéta-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je voudrais voir ton maître s'il te plait, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Malgré ses efforts pour le mettre en confiance, elle était toujours sur le perron et voilà que cet Arxifard se dandinait, mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, si…Le maître est au manoir.

\- Et bien, je peux le voir ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Hermione Granger voudrait lui parler, enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'elfe baissa les yeux, toujours aussi peu sûr de lui. Malefoy lui avait-il recommandé de ne pas la faire entrer ?! Non, c'était ridicule. Mais alors pourquoi Diable cette créature paraissait aussi peu encline à la laisser venir dans ce manoir ? Cet elfe était vraiment étrange.

\- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps tu sais…, commença-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, …je lui dis juste deux mots sur sa mère et c'est tout.

À l'évocation de Narcissa, Arxifard leva la tête, fixant Hermione avec ses deux grosses billes marron. C'était comme s'il reprenait vie. Vraiment trop étrange cet elfe.

\- Entrez, entrez Mademoiselle Granger, l'invita-t-il avant de fermer la porte quand elle s'exécuta. Arxifard va chercher le maître !

Et bien, et bien. Si elle avait su, elle aurait commencé par là tout de suite. La Gryffondor observa l'elfe partir vers un long couloir, la laissant seule dans ce hall d'entrée. Elle était déjà venue ici. Et le plus surprenant, c'était que rien n'avait changé. Les cadres accrochés aux murs étaient les mêmes, tout comme le reste de la décoration qui était assez froide, sombre. Drago aurait pu rafraîchir ce manoir ! Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre soudainement, laissant place à Lucius. Cet horrible Mangemort avec une chevelure qui était toujours si blonde et si parfaite, que la gente féminine devait l'envier autrefois. Au moins pour sa couleur de cheveux naturelle. Un frisson la parcourut en se souvenant de son regard démoniaque qui était plein de haine et de dégoût lorsqu'il se posait sur elle. Heureusement que cette pourriture reposait six pieds sous terre, avec la plupart des Mangemorts. Ou du moins, les plus dangereux d'entre eux. Un tout autre frisson faillit la saisir lorsque le regard de son Mangemort à elle lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'il la fixait si délicieusement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. Un violent claquement de porte se fit entendre, l'arrêtant sur ses divagations. Une voix tonna bruyamment, se répercutant contre les parois étroites du couloir. Malefoy ? Elle ne pouvait pas le confirmer. Mais en tout cas, il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Il criait, s'énervant après quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Merlin, Arxifard ! Le pauvre, ce devait être lui qui couinait, répétant qu'il était désolé. Qu'est-ce que ce Serpentard lui faisait ?! Inquiète, la jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un apparaisse devant elle. Drago, évidemment. Il tenait son elfe par une oreille, lui lançant un regard menaçant. Elle aurait voulu intervenir, s'interposer pour défendre cette créature. Mais Hermione ne fit rien, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Toute son attention était posée sur la silhouette du jeune homme. Qu'était-il en train de faire avant qu'Arxifard ne le cherche ?! Il était pieds nus, son pantalon beige lui retombant négligemment sur les hanches, la ceinture ouverte. Peut-être aurait-il dû au moins prendre le temps de la fermer. Oui, il aurait dû. Là, elle pouvait voir quelques poils blonds, bouclant sous son nombril. Ils devenaient touffus à mesure que son aine apparaissait. Diantre. La brune se força à remonter les yeux, découvrant ce torse impressionnant. Le Quidditch, se rappela-t-elle, il jouait au Quidditch fut un temps. Et comme avec Ron et Victor Krum, Hermione avait définitivement la preuve que ce sport réussissait plutôt bien aux hommes. Ses muscles étaient si bien taillés, qu'on aurait dit une statue d'albâtre avec sa peau blanche.

Son regard monta encore, découvrant une tout autre chose dans le creux de son cou. À cet endroit, une tâche rosâtre décolorait sa peau. De là où elle se trouvait, Hermione crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un suçon. Mmh, oui. Elle n'avait plus à douter de ses activités. Merlin, c'était pour cela qu'il avait pesté sur Arxifard comme sur un pauvre Scroutt ?! Malgré elle, Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer ce corps musclé en pleine action. Vigoureux, plein de vie et de puissance. Non, non, non NON ! Elle devait arrêter. Et pourtant, ce torse la déstabilisait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Granger, entendit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens. Son malaise s'accrut quand elle y vit une colère les animer. L'avait-il vue le reluquer ? Où était passé Arxifard ? Merlin, depuis combien de temps était-elle en train de le fixer ? Cette fois-ci, son teint vira carrément au rouge, se sentant stupide.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Relança-t-il d'une voix passablement impatiente.

Évidemment, il avait mieux à faire que de la recevoir et de l'écouter. La Lionne tenta d'éviter d'émettre des hypothèses sur l'identité de cette femme avec qui il était, rassemblant son esprit pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Oui, je suis passée au Magenmagot aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle d'une voix encore oscillante. Le procès de ta mère est fixé, il se déroulera le trois janvier prochain.

Drago se contenta d'hocher de la tête, le plus naturellement possible. Était-ce donc elle qui était trop coincée pour rougir comme une gamine en le voyant accoutré de la sorte ?! Probablement. Lui paraissait dans son élément, chez lui, tranquille.

\- J'espère que tu es prête et que tu ne feras pas reporter l'audience d'un mois cette fois-ci, railla-t-il avec l'ombre d'un rictus goguenard.

Cette pique la fit serrer les dents. Prête ?! Évidemment qu'elle l'était !

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le cas de ta mère, précisa-t-elle d'une voix plus dure. Harry a accepté de témoigner, ce qui devrait largement faire pencher les choses en notre faveur.

\- Oh oui. Saint Potter, celui vide qui Azkaban de ses prisonniers !

\- Tu devrais être content qu'il ait accepté, le défendit-elle. Ça sera sûrement grâce à lui que tu pourras t'empiffrer de petits fours à la crevette le soir même pour fêter le retour de ta maman. À moins que ce ne soit le déblocage des comptes bancaires que tu fêteras, je ne sais plus trop…

À son sarcasme, elle le vit serrer dangereusement des poings. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le ton qu'elle venait de prendre en s'adressant à lui. Drago voulut donc faire quelques pas en avant, la rejoignant pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais elle ne lui en laissa guère le temps, levant une main pour l'en dissuader.

\- Ne t'avance pas, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Hermione ne voulait pas se retrouver plus proche que le strict nécessaire de ce corps à moitié nu. D'ailleurs, elle crut comprendre qu'il en saisit la raison, puisqu'un rictus amusé s'emparait désormais de ses lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Lança-t-il sur un ton des plus moqueurs et hautains.

Hors de question qu'elle lui confesse son trouble pour ce torse qu'elle venait de découvrir sous un nouveau jour.

\- Je m'en vais, j'étais juste venue te parler du procès. Tu peux retourner à…tes occupations…

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux se baisser à nouveau sur ses boucles d'or, Hermione pivota. Elle s'approcha de la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir pour quitter ce manoir et son dépravé de maître.

\- Tu peux te joindre à nous Granger…, proposa-t-il d'une voix dégoulinant de lubricité.

Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement, pétrifiés par cette phrase. Se joindre à eux. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Non mais franchement. Comme si elle allait accepter une chose pareille ! Elle qui était justement en train de se réjouir à l'idée que finalement Ginny avait eu tord : il ne s'intéressait pas à elle puisque c'était une autre qui était dans son lit. Mais visiblement, il pourrait y avoir un tout petit quelque chose. À moins qu'il ne fasse ce genre de proposition à la première venue. Et puis d'ailleurs, qui était cette femme qui devait être nue sur ses draps de satin ? À quoi ressemblait-elle ? Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se rendant compte qu'elle serait capable de dire oui, juste pour aller voir si elle connaissait ou non cette créature qui le divertissait ce soir. Elle fit taire sa curiosité maladive lorsque, la seconde suivante, elle émit l'idée selon laquelle ce n'était peut-être qu'une vulgaire poule de luxe qu'il avait ramassée dans les baffons de l'Allée des Embrumes. Pleine de puces et autres parasites. Son visage se contorsionna sous une grimace de dégoût, l'obligeant à sortir de ses rêveries.

\- Non, merci Malefoy, commença-t-elle d'une voix à moitié amusée. Je suis attendue ailleurs ce soir, mais amuse-toi bien…

Et sans se retourner, Hermione posa sa main sur la clenche pour ouvrir cette porte d'entrée. Elle sortit, retrouvant la fraîcheur de la nuit qui vint apaiser son esprit encore torturé par ses propos. Se joindre à eux. Jamais de la vie ! Un Serpentard lui suffisait pour le moment. D'ailleurs, il était plus que temps de le rejoindre si elle ne voulait pas le surprendre en plein sommeil. Enthousiasmée, la Rouge &amp; Or traversa rapidement l'horrible allée rectiligne de ce manoir, afin de transplaner une fois passé le haut portail en fer forgé. Les ifs taillés tels des murs firent place à l'imposant parc de Poudlard. La jeune femme emprunta le sentier principal, ne voulant pas s'éterniser dehors. Le mois de décembre n'était pas encore là, et pourtant ce froid commençait à être beaucoup trop hivernal pour sa simple cape en velours. Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, Hermione pressa le pas jusqu'au gigantesque hall d'entrée du château. La sorcière se désillusionna, avant de monter tous ces étages qui menaient à la tour du Directeur de Poudlard. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne croisa personne, pas même un professeur faisant sa ronde. Était-il si tard que cela ? À moins que Rogue n'ait instauré de nouvelles règles drastiques concernant les couvres feu. Venant de lui, cela ne l'étonnerait nullement. Il avait été son professeur le plus sévère et le plus exigeant de toute sa scolarité. La Lionne n'osait alors même pas imaginer ce que ce tyran avait pu créer depuis qu'il était sur le fauteuil de Minerva.

Minerva. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres en pensant à cette brave femme qui avait su faire renaitre Poudlard après la Guerre. Un instant, Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire désormais pour occuper ses vieux jours. Mais ses suppositions furent interrompues pas des voix qui s'élevaient dans les airs, finissant en chuchotements une fois parvenues à ses oreilles. Des élèves ? Sûrement pas. Elle était arrivée à l'étage de Severus. Aucun élève des quatre maisons que ce soit, ne se risquerait à se promener ici la nuit. Ce serait comme se transformer en une délicieuse côte de bœuf et aller se dandiner devant la cage d'un dragon prêt à en faire un barbecue. Beaucoup trop risqué et suicidaire. Non, cela devait probablement être des professeurs. Ou un professeur qui parlait avec son Directeur. Intriguée, Hermione profita d'être invisible pour aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle pria toutefois intérieurement pour ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec un couple de professeurs tels que Flitwick bécotant Chourave, ou Bibine jouant avec le balai de Slughorn. Son esprit n'était vraiment pas prêt à accepter une pareille chose ce soir.

Sur la pointe des pieds et longeant au mieux le mur, la Rouge &amp; Or parvint au niveau des voix. Elle reconnut immédiatement celle de Severus, grave, directe. Il lui faisait face, mais ne lui prêtait aucune attention, évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle était ici, dans ce même couloir. D'autant plus qu'il paraissait fasciné par ce que son interlocutrice était en train de lui dire. Oui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit de dos, Hermione était certaine qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme. En s'approchant davantage, elle la reconnut. La _jolie madame_ ! Celle que Willias et elle avaient suivie dans les rues de Londres. Par Merlin. Heureusement que le mur la soutenait, sinon elle en serait tombée de stupéfaction. Que faisait-elle ici, en pleine nuit ?

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'une réponse évidente la frappa de plein fouet : la même chose qu'elle. Cette blonde couchait avec lui, forcément ! Dire qu'elle croyait être la seule à avoir ce…cette…Elle ne savait même plus comment qualifier ce qu'ils partageaient. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être préféré surprendre Flitwick et Chourave. Parce que là, elle avait l'impression de s'être pris un mur en pleine figure, ou qu'un Troll venait de l'assommer avec sa massue, lui faisant voir cette cruelle vérité. Il couchait avec une autre. Ou même plusieurs autres, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu de discussion là-dessus. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle avait été naïve et stupide. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise en tête qu'il y avait la moindre exclusivité entre eux ? Elle qui croyait qu'il l'attendait réellement, enfermé dans son château. Que des conneries, oui. Si elle pouvait venir le voir dans ses appartements privés, pourquoi pas une autre ? Elle en avait la preuve devant elle, après tout.

Diantre, ce château était un vrai moulin ! Un défilé des petites distractions de Monsieur le Directeur.

Hermione sentit la colère se distiller en elle, traversant la moindre cellule de son corps. Le vaurien, il s'était bien moqué d'elle. La Lionne serra les mâchoires quand elle aperçut cette femme se pencher en avant, bloquant ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui murmurant des choses au creux de l'oreille. Et apparemment, cela devait être merveilleusement drôle, ou indécent, puisque Severus eut un tel rictus qu'elle crut le voir sourire pour la première fois. En plus d'avoir une silhouette parfaite et des cheveux impeccables, voilà qu'elle était douée pour le faire sourire. Hermione, elle, n'arrivait qu'à le mettre en rogne. Oh et bien, elle n'allait pas le louper ce soir. Dès que cette moule aurait décroché son rocher, bien évidemment. Ah, enfin. Elle se remit droite, mais ne quitta pas pour autant ses bras. Son sang bouillonnait, comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser.

\- Bonne nuit Civélinia, à bientôt.

La jeune femme ne sut dire si c'était sa voix beaucoup trop sympathique et mélodieuse qui l'énerva, ou l'emploi de son prénom. Civélinia. Un prénom de petite peste, oui. Pourquoi l'avait-il prononcé comme s'il s'agissait d'une mélodie, d'une pierre précieuse de quelque chose qui avait une once de valeur à ses yeux ?! Il l'avait toujours appelée Granger. Et Hermione n'avait jamais trouvé à y redire, prétextant que c'était un moyen pour lui de garder ses distances avec le reste du monde. Mais elle s'était évidemment trompée. Il ne voulait en aucun cas garder ses distances avec cette Civélinia, bien au contraire. La concernée lui répondit quelque chose qu'elle ne distingua pas, avant de se tourner en faisant flotter sa longue chevelure blonde derrière elle. Ses talons martelèrent les grosses dalles de pierre sous son passage, balançant ses reins de gauche à droite d'une manière qu'elle jugea vulgaire. Mais quand elle décrocha son regard de cette pimbêche, Hermione se rendit compte que Rogue, lui, n'arrivait pas à quitter sa silhouette des yeux. Mais oui ! Qu'il profite, qu'il profite. C'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait ce soir. La Gryffondor attendit donc patiemment que ce Serpent rentre chez lui, et referme la porte, pour ôter le sortilège de _désillusion_. Elle avança à grandes enjambées devant son entrée, avant de toquer. Frapper, serait le terme le plus adéquat à vrai dire.

Severus revint rapidement, et rouvrit la porte avec ce même large rictus qu'elle l'avait vu porter quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais quand il l'a vit, son visage perdit de son allégresse. Il paraissait surpris, profondément étonné.

\- Vous auriez peut-être préféré que ce soit Civélinia qui vienne récupérer sa petite culotte ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cruellement froide. Parce que nous savons tous les deux, qu'au vu du déhanchement qu'elle a eu à l'instant, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une petite parcelle de tissu sous sa robe…

Pris au dépourvu, le Directeur ne trouva rien à dire, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître les doutes et la colère de la Lionne. Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte du réel désarroi dans lequel elle venait de le mettre. En ouvrant à nouveau la porte, Severus s'était attendu à tout, sauf à la trouver elle. Granger. Elle était revenue pour lui ? Cette simple pensée lui valut un battement de cœur frénétique. Sauf qu'elle venait de croiser Civélinia. Et d'après ce qu'elle racontait, elle était restée un moment à les observer. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Oh Merlin, il savait parfaitement ce que son esprit vif allait en déduire. Sa tirade le confirmait, elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Civélinia. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de s'expliquer ? De lui démontrer que ce n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances ? Non, non, non. Il ne lui devait rien après tout. Et puis, il devait arrêter d'être aussi malléable avec elle. Dès qu'il était en sa présence, il avait l'horrible sensation de ne plus rien maitriser du tout, prêt à accéder à toutes ses requêtes.

Comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'il lui avait permis de dormir dans ses bras. Depuis quand faisait-il ce genre de chose ? Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait se reprendre, et tout de suite.

Severus n'ajouta rien aux sarcasmes de la jeune femme, se contentant de se décaler sur la droite pour la laisser entrer. Il préférait qu'elle crie dans ses appartements insonorisés, plutôt que dans les couloirs de ce château qui avaient des oreilles aux murs.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda brusquement Hermione en s'arrêtant au milieu de son salon pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Civélinia. Cela n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mais cette brave fille a un nom de famille, non ? Reprit-elle, agacée qu'il tourne autour du pot. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son nom d'usage, son pseudonyme pour ses clients…

Il n'avait pas bougé, restant devant la porte désormais close. Sa tête était tournée vers elle tandis qu'il l'observait silencieusement.

Diable, elle était encore plus attirante lorsque les traits de son visage étaient tendus sous la colère. Ses yeux pétillaient dangereusement, certes, mais cette lueur avait le don de raviver leur éclat. Deux noisettes ambrées. Et cette façon qu'elle avait de serrer la mâchoire pour tenter de se contenir, tout en se tenant droite comme un « i » cela mettait en valeur son délicieux cou dans lequel il aimait humer son odeur enivrante. Comment pourrait-il se mettre en colère avec une femme pareille ? À cet instant, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de lui faire, c'était de l'embrasser pour lui faire payer son insolence. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, c'était trop simple. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle était en train de lui manquer de respect, insinuant qu'il payait des femmes pour louer leurs faveurs. Pour quel genre d'homme le prenait-elle ?! Son esprit dissipa toute volupté la concernant, ne gardant que cette tirade venimeuse qu'elle venait de lui cracher à la figure.

\- Elle a un nom de famille, oui, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, mesurée. Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Pourtant vous semblez lui accorder un grand intérêt. Voilà maintenant deux fois que je vous surprends à l'espionner.

\- Je ne lu-

\- À moins que ce ne soit moi que vous espionniez Granger ? La coupa-t-il. Dois-je vous faire une liste de toutes les personnes que je fréquente peut-être ?

\- Inutile. Elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main…, railla-t-elle brusquement.

Sa réaction ne lui plut pas. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réplique, lâchant un sarcasme épineux mais rien. À la place, Severus croisa les bras contre son torse, tout en affichant un léger rictus en coin. Ses yeux se plissèrent, rieurs. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ces expressions. C'était comme s'il était en train de rire sous cape, lui balançant un _« Si seulement tu savais…»_, ce qui ne faisait que nourrir ses doutes. Non seulement il y avait Civélinia, mais également d'autres sorcières. Agacée, Hermione soutint son regard, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Quel est le nom de cette blonde ?! Reprit-elle d'une voix houleuse sous la hargne qui s'emparait d'elle.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire, si ? Rétorqua-t-il lentement, lui laissant voir ce rictus goguenard qui étirait ses lèvres.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle en avait assez de le voir s'amuser. Hermione avança vers lui à grands pas, déterminée. La jeune femme s'arrêta à deux pas devant lui, avant de sortir promptement sa baguette. Elle dégaina si brusquement qu'il ne put cacher sa surprise les premières secondes. Il parvint néanmoins à reprendre contenance, laissant son regard glisser sur cette baguette pointée sur son nez, puis sur le visage de la Lionne. Était-elle sérieuse ?!

\- Son nom, répéta-t-elle en articulant ces deux mots.

\- Vous me menacez ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Vous osez lever la baguette sur le Directeur de Poudlard, chez lui ?

\- Oh, évidemment j'imagine que ceci doit être interdit par le règlement de l'école, commença-t-elle froidement, mais puisque je ne suis plus une élève ici, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher.

\- Baissez-moi cette baguette Granger.

Sa voix se fit menaçante, alors que ses yeux se durcirent. Bien, il ne jouait plus. Hermione parvint toutefois à garder son courage, laissant sa baguette pointée sur son nez.

\- Son nom, Rogue !

\- Ça suffit, intervint-il sèchement.

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, Severus attrapa son poignet pour la faire tourner, la bloquant contre la porte. Il lui arracha sa baguette de la main, la rangeant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Hermione grimaça en sentant la peau de son dos brûler sous l'impact qu'elle venait d'avoir avec cette porte. Elle avait peut-être était trop loin. Un poil trop loin. Courageusement, la Rouge &amp; Or releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec celle de Rogue. Un seul pas les séparait. C'était suffisant pour apercevoir ce noir inquiétant qui la scrutait. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, froids. Elle n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver seule avec lui lorsqu'il était ainsi. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son horrible professeur, cet homme impressionnant qui réussissait à la réduire au statut de mollusque en sa présence. Il lui faisait presque peur. Peut-être à cause de ses narines qui frémissaient à chaque inspiration, ou à cause de cette veine qui palpitait à une vitesse folle dans son cou. Oh non, ils ne jouaient plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette petite scène ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle parvienne à répondre.

\- Vous pensez que parce que nous couchons ensemble, cela vous donne le droit de vous immiscer dans ma vie privée ? Poursuivit-il en ne cachant nullement son agacement. Je ne vais pas vous prêtez serment de fidélité, vous inviter au restaurant ou vous offrir des fleurs Granger.

Severus avança sa main vers elle, trouvant le nœud qui retenait fermée sa fine cape de velours qu'elle portait encore. Habilement, ses doigts défirent l'attache, laissant le vêtement glisser le long de son corps pour choir au sol.

\- Vous savez parfaitement qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux vous offrir, reprit-il en franchissant l'espace qui les séparait. Et je sais que vous en avez tout aussi envie que moi, c'est plus fort que nous…

Merlin, oui. Pourquoi ?!

Elle voulait rester énervée après ce sorcier, n'appréciant pas qu'il se soit joué d'elle. Mais en réalité, lui avait-il vraiment menti ? Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur la potentielle existence d'autres femmes. Et ils n'en avaient pas évoqué le sujet. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé jusqu'à présent. Même si cette discussion était très étrange, aussi oscillante que des montagnes russes moldues. Voilà que cet homme était presque collé à elle, l'emprisonnant contre la porte. Il y avait encore quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, mais Hermione pouvait néanmoins sentir sa chaleur l'envahir, lui échauffant les sens. Son délicieux parfum ambré l'enveloppa, tandis que ses deux billes noires ne la quittaient pas un instant. Elles étaient si expressives ! De l'état d'iceberg, elles venaient de passer à celui de lave en fusion, prête à l'enflammer au moindre contact. C'était injuste. En un coup d'œil, il réussissait à la convaincre.

\- Je vous déteste…, lâcha-t-elle en fixant cette bouche qui soufflait sur la sienne, la titillant.

Severus eut un rictus amusé à cette révélation. Son nez vint effleurer le sien, frôlant sa bouche de la sienne sans pour autant prendre la décision de l'embrasser. Quant à ses mains, elles s'attaquèrent aux boutons de son chemisier, décidées à utiliser la méthode moldue pour la libérer de ses habits. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il le faisait exprès, comme si cela l'amusait de tester son taux de résistance. Ses doigts la caressaient à chaque bouton ouvert, descendant vers son nombril. Et ce souffle ! Elle l'aspirait, sa bouche entrouverte attendant désespérément que la sienne vienne à sa rencontre, mais en vain. Oh oui, s'il ne se décidait pas à la toucher plus franchement ou à capturer ses lèvres, elle le tirerait par le col de sa chemise pour s'en occuper.

\- Son nom…Donnez-moi juste son nom Rogue…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

À ces mots, elle le sentit arrêter ses mouvements. Tout son corps interrompit ses gestes, raidit par sa phrase. Non, non, non ! Pourquoi sa curiosité devait-elle l'emporter à chaque fois ? Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Hermione guetta sa réaction, scrutant son visage. Severus recula, poussant un long soupir de résignation. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il couchait avec elle, voire même d'autres, il pouvait lui accorder ceci, non ? Sûrement.

\- Civélinia Skeeter. La plus jeune sœur de Rita Skeeter, l'informa-t-il. Elle était une de mes élèves, une Serdaigle. Civélinia est maintenant éditrice à Londres et elle souhaite écrire ma biographie.

Il avait parlé si vite, qu'elle eut du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations. Surtout que ses deux mains en avaient terminé avec ses boutons, occupées désormais à caresser sa peau sur ses flancs. Un frisson la transperça, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un instant pour savourer cette agréable sensation. Mais il ne suffisait pas pour lui faire oublier les questions qu'elle voulait lui poser, lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent. Comprenant qu'il n'avait fait qu'attiser sa curiosité, Severus l'empêcha de dire la moindre syllabe en parlant le premier.

\- Je ne souhaite plus passer une seule seconde de plus à parler de cette sorcière, lança-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas d'autre échappatoire. Il n'y a plus que vous, moi et cette porte.

Hein ?! Hermione fronça les sourcils. La porte. En quoi est-ce que cela les concernait ?

La seconde suivante, tout devint clair.

Severus retroussa sa jupe avant de lui saisir les cuisses, les plaçant autour de ses hanches. Il la portait, la maintenant étroitement contre cette porte et son torse. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, découvrant avec délice cette dureté qui frottait à merveille son entrejambe. Ce contact eut le don de l'embraser, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant. Elle observa son visage qui était à la même hauteur que le sien dans cette position. Mystérieux, moqueur. Des traits qu'elle commençait à reconnaitre et même à affectionner. N'y tenant plus, la Lionne passa ses deux mains dans sa nuque, rapprochant leurs têtes. Elle l'embrassa, redécouvrant la douceur de ses lèvres. Aussitôt ce contact créé, leurs deux corps vibrèrent de plaisir, emportés par la fougue qui les animait.

Hermione fit voler les boutons de sa chemise en l'ouvrant sauvagement, désireuse de toucher sa peau brûlante. Severus en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, approfondissant leur baiser. Il trouva rapidement la sienne, s'évertuant à la caresser, la chatouiller, la provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les premiers soupirs de la Gryffondor. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise, la balançant dans un coin de la pièce. Son corps vint se coller contre le sien, ne quittant pas cette bouche gourmande qui scellait la sienne. Ses mains passèrent sur ses cuisses, glissant sur le fin tissu de ses collants jusqu'à trouver ses fesses. Il les pétrit, savourant cette chaire généreuse et ferme, l'incitant à venir se frotter contre son membre encore prisonnier dans son pantalon. Elle ondulait du bassin, cherchant à stimuler au mieux son petit bourgeon douloureux. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sente également sa chair contre la sienne à cet endroit.

La sorcière attrapa donc ses cheveux, tirant dessus pour rompre leur baiser. Severus grogna, n'étant pas enclin à la laisser s'éloigner si facilement. Sa bouche fondit rapidement dans son cou, profitant de cette peau délicate qui s'y trouvait. Son parfum léger envahit ses narines, tandis que ses cheveux se mêlèrent aux siens sous son passage.

\- Rogue…, tenta-t-elle en levant la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou.

Il ne dit rien, forcément. L'homme était trop occupé à la dévorer, l'embrassant avant de laisser courir sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

\- Rogue ! Gémit-elle quand il commença à suçoter sa peau entre ses lèvres aussi chaudes qu'une fournaise.

Il ne la lâcherait pas, elle le comprit quand il s'activa encore un peu plus à cet endroit. Il aspirait son cou, tout en venant le caresser avec le bout de sa langue. Merlin. Il lui faisait un suçon. La Lionne écarquilla les yeux en revoyant brusquement l'image de Malefoy, torse nu, une marque rouge dans le creux de son cou. Non, non, non. Ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de repenser à lui, pas quand elle avait un Severus entre ses cuisses, à moitié nu. Hermione poussa un gémissement quand il mordilla sa peau, lui déclenchant une chair de poule carabinée. Que faisait-il ? C'était…c'était…déroutant. Il venait de trouver un nouveau point sensible. Elle sentit son plaisir augmenter, l'emportant dans un nuage de sensualité qui lui fit perdre la tête. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni même comment elle s'appelait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était cette bouche magique qui lui faisait découvrir son propre corps et toutes ses capacités. La tête penchée sur son épaule, la jeune femme pesait tout son poids contre cette porte qui la maintenait, tandis que ses mains fourrageaient sa chevelure noire. Ses hanches se frottaient davantage contre les siennes, faisant pression sur cette verge désormais bien dure.

Hermione n'eut qu'à onduler une dernière fois, sentant son gland glisser à merveille de son clitoris endoloris jusqu'à son entrée, pour se libérer de toute cette tension accumulée. Elle poussa un gémissement, ses mains tordant ses cheveux jais entre ses doigts. Severus embrassa sa peau maltraitée, avant de sortir la baguette magique de la Rouge &amp; Or. D'un sortilège, il les débarrassa du reste de leurs vêtements. D'une main, il plaça ensuite son membre à l'entrée de sa féminité, laissant sa peau taquiner la sienne. Ses dents se serrèrent en constatant qu'elle était déjà trempée, prête à le recevoir. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit qu'elle commençait à peine à redescendre sur terre, les effets de son orgasme se dissipant. Severus ne put toutefois se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps et il la pénétra d'un coup de reins. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent à nouveau, sous ces sensations qui les submergèrent. Hermione se redressa, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ce buste qu'il lui offrait. Ses mains cramponnèrent ses omoplates, tandis que sa tête se nicha dans son cou. Elle tentait de suivre ses mouvements, s'aidant de la porte pour lever son bassin lorsque ses reins la martelaient un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Mais elle ne pouvait que subir le rythme effréné qu'il était en train de prendre. Severus avait écarté les jambes, cherchant le meilleur appui pour les porter tous les deux. Il s'accrochait à ses cuisses, tandis que ses vas-et-viens ne s'arrêtaient plus. Il battait la cadence, ignorant la douleur naissante qui lui tiraillait le bas du dos. Elle ne faisait que l'excitait davantage, désireux d'atteindre au plus vite ce point de non retour qui les ferait crier comme jamais.

Leurs respirations devenaient bestiales, n'étant plus que des râles expirés à chaque nouvelle dose de plaisir qui s'emparait d'eux. Leurs corps se frottaient, alors que leurs muscles se tendaient sous l'effort, brillant sous la sueur qui y perlait. C'était meilleur qu'un marathon. Elle était si bouillante, serrée et onctueuse que Severus n'eut aucun mal à se déconnecter de la réalité, prêt à partir pour de nouveaux cieux. Il se recula légèrement, cambrant son dos pour accentuer la pression contre ses muscles crémeux, déclenchant son départ. La Lionne cria dans son cou, se contractant tout autour de lui. Il la rejoignit rapidement, portant l'une de ses mains contre la porte pour garder son équilibre tandis qu'il planait à des kilomètres de Poudlard et de ce salon. Par Merlin, cette femme aura sa mort. Il n'était pas certain que son cœur puisse supporter encore beaucoup d'orgasmes de ce genre. Et pourtant, ils étaient tellement incroyables qu'il en redemanderait. Elle était si exquise, douce et enchanteresse.

Severus s'octroya le luxe de la garder encore quelques secondes supplémentaires contre lui, gigotant paresseusement en elle. Par peur de s'attacher à cette maudite sorcière, il avait profité de la visite importune de Civélinia pour lui faire croire qu'il avait d'autres aventures. Mais pourquoi agirait-il ainsi ? Elle lui suffisait amplement. Néanmoins, il préférait qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que de l'amusement entre eux. Et grâce à son plan ridicule, il l'avait clairement incitée à voir d'autres hommes. Mais là, en la serrant contre lui, en sentant son cœur battre contre son torse, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir accepter qu'un autre puisse la posséder. Ou même simplement toucher cette peau de pêche si savoureuse. Quel crétin. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Rongé par tout un flot de remords naissants, Severus se retira brutalement, lui arrachant une plainte désapprobatrice. Il reposa la sorcière sur ses pieds, ramassa sa baguette magique et leur lança un rapide sortilège _recurvite_.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous maintenant, annonça-t-il d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle leva la tête pour voir s'il s'agissait toujours du même homme.

Il la chassait. Hermione tenta de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi, puisqu'il n'y avait que cela entre eux. Du plaisir. Une partie rapide de galipettes. Il avait suffisamment était clair quelques minutes auparavant là-dessus. Encore étourdie, la Gryffondor préféra reprendre sa baguette, se lançant un sortilège pour se rhabiller. Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à le faire assez rapidement pour ne pas perdre contenance devant lui. Une fois ses vêtements sur elle, Hermione releva courageusement les yeux vers lui. Il était encore nu, le regard fixé dans le sien. Malgré les traits impassibles de son visage, elle crut déceler une once d'amertume dans ce noir profond. Regrettait-il qu'elle s'en aille comme une voleuse ? Impossible. Il le lui avait demandé…Ne voulant pas polémiquer, elle se força à sourire une dernière fois.

\- Bonne nuit Rogue.

Trois mots et elle se retourna pour disparaître derrière cette porte d'entrée, qui venait tout juste d'être le premier témoin de leur passion commune. Malgré lui, il ne put réprimander cette sensation de manque, d'abandon qui lui serra l'estomac. Par Merlin, dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?! 

* * *

Hinhin oui. Quel nigaud ce Severus, mauvaise stratégie. Ce n'est pas en la repoussant qu'il parviendra à l'oublier cette Gryffondor. Enfin, il a tout de même sa belle et dévouée Civélinia qui serait probablement prête à tout pour lui ahahaha. Et Hermione ? Comment va-t-elle réagir avec ces nouvelles "règles" ? Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre.

D'ailleurs, ce matin en allant bosser, j'ai vu que le marché de Noël était déjà installé héhé (oui, j'aime Noël) ! Alors ça m'a donné envie de faire un chapitre avec une bonne dinde, des patates, du chocolat, des cadeaux, des petits lutins, de la neige et accessoirement, Severus. Du coup, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 24 pour fêter Noël avant l'heure :)

Voilà, voilà. Merci à vous d'être encore là, à suivre mon histoire. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant, sinon c'est bien dommage...A la prochaine, bonne soirée :P


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour,  
Me revoilà enfin avec la suite. Prêts à fêter Noël avec un peu d'avance ?  
Bonne lecture dans ce cas :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

\- Nom d'un petit lutin !

Chaque année c'était la même chose.

Ses doigts se débattaient maladroitement avec ce ruban d'adhésif, tandis qu'elle tentait en vain d'emballer le cadeau. Comment faisaient les moldus ?! À force d'utiliser la magie, elle en avait oublié les gestes simples qui avaient pourtant été ceux de son enfance. C'était une vraie catastrophe. Le joli papier doré était froissé, des bouts dépassaient aux extrémités, et cette horrible chose collante l'entourait comme une ficelle sur du saucisson. C'était laid, encore une fois. Elle n'avait jamais été très manuelle de toute manière, ou dotée d'une grande créativité. Mais son filleul méritait un bel emballage. Même si ce petit diablotin l'aurait déchiqueté en une poignée de secondes. Cette année, elle lui offrait son premier balai. Hermione imaginait déjà ses gros yeux en découvrant ce jouet sorcier. Il allait l'adorer. Avec son père qui avait été le plus jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor, sa mère et tous ses oncles qui avaient également joué à ce sport, elle avait estimé qu'il était temps de voir si Willias avait hérité du gène Quidditch. Mais elle priait Merlin pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de lui apprendre, elle ne serait pas capable de faire décoller ce balai du sol. Même s'il s'agissait d'un jouet pour enfant. Ron ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui rappeler à quel point elle avait été pathétique en première année, lors de leur premier cours de vol. Sûrement parce que c'était la seule matière dans laquelle il la devançait.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fixa le dernier morceau d'adhésif. Ce petit balai était enfin emballé. Hermione reposa le paquet sur la table, ce qui fit tomber quelque chose par terre. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme s'abaissa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un petit parasol bleu en papier, le genre de décoration qui garnissait les cocktails moldus. La Lionne le fit tourner entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle enfin d'où il provenait. Le Barco Latino. Un bar moldu à Londres, où Maximilien l'avait emmenée boire des mojitos il y avait déjà deux semaines. Elle s'était enfin décidée à lui demander s'il était disponible pour qu'ils se voient un soir. À vrai dire, c'était surtout Rogue qui l'avait décidée. Suite à leur précédente discussion, Hermione s'était convaincue de l'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas être un simple nom sur sa liste de sorcières prêtes à le satisfaire. S'il avait autant de choix, il pourrait parfaitement se passer d'elle. Mais malgré ses efforts, cet homme restait encré en elle. Elle l'avait dans la peau, c'était affreux. Même durant son rendez-vous avec Maximilien, la Rouge et Or n'avait cessé de penser à ce Serpent. Que faisait-il ? Avec qui était-il ? Cette Civélinia ?! Hermione serra les dents en repensant à cette croqueuse d'hommes.

\- Pauvre Maximilien, lâcha-t-elle en reposant le parasol bleu sur la table.

Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir autrement que comme un bon ami. Comment pourrait-il y avoir autre chose ? Rogue prenait encore trop de place dans son esprit. Et Hermione n'était vraiment pas du genre à pouvoir supporter deux relations à la fois. Comment est-ce que ce bougre de Serpentard faisait avec toutes ces conquêtes ?!

Une idiote, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Jamais elle n'aurait du commencer cette relation stupide avec lui. Où est-ce que cela l'avait amenée ? Nulle part. Elle était condamnée à oublier cet homme avant d'en faire entrer un nouveau dans sa vie. Restait juste à savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de pouvoir passer une journée sans repenser à ce regard hypnotiseur, à ce charisme qu'il diffusait et à cette odeur délicieusement ambrée qu'il avait. Diantre ! Elle en était encore loin. Pourtant, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu. La Lionne poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, se forçant à penser à autre chose. Son regard se posa donc tout naturellement sur la grosse pendule accrochée dans sa cuisine. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà midi moins le quart, la jeune femme pesta. Elle allait arriver en retard pour le repas de Noël au Terrier. Molly ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas. Hermione se dépêcha d'enfiler sa lourde cape, son bonnet et ses gants, avant de réduire ses cadeaux pour les glisser dans ses poches. Mais une fois que la porte d'entrée de son immeuble se referma derrière elle, la tornade brune arrêta sa course. Ses gros yeux noisettes balayèrent sa rue, tandis qu'un immense sourire d'enfant apparut sur son visage.

Il neigeait. Et à gros flocons en plus ! Elle leva la tête vers ce ciel grisâtre, observant tous ces flocons de neige tomber lentement, avant de s'échouer par terre. À ce rythme, la ville allait revêtir un très beau manteau blanc avant que ses habitants n'aient digéré leur dinde de Noël. C'était tout simplement magique, au sens premier du terme. Inutile d'être un sorcier pour savourer cette période féérique de l'année. La Lionne s'amusa même à tendre la langue, guettant le premier flocon qui viendrait s'y aventurer pour fondre sur ses papilles. Oui, elle avait passé l'âge. Et alors ?! Elle raffolait des fêtes de fin d'année qui avaient le don de la replonger dans une insouciance et une joie de vivre quasi enfantine. Han. Ils allaient pouvoir aller faire une bonne vieille partie de boules de neige au Terrier, ou alors des centaines de bonhommes de neige. Elle était certaine de pouvoir convaincre au moins Willias de la suivre. Hermione redescendit donc rapidement de ses rêveries, se dépêchant de reprendre sa route pour rejoindre la ruelle la plus proche afin de transplaner en toute discrétion. Et tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux pour matérialiser le Terrier dans son esprit, son estomac imagina déjà les délicieuses odeurs qui devaient flotter dans la cuisine de Molly. Une énorme dinde rôtie, des pommes de terre, des légumes savoureux et cette sauce appétissante dont elle avait le secret ! Mmh. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. Sans compter tous ces petits gâteaux de Noël qu'elle avait dû faire depuis hier, qui dégageaient probablement ces senteurs de chocolat, d'orange, d'épices et de miel.

Ce fut donc sur un grognement de la part de son estomac qu'elle finit par transplaner en vitesse. Seulement, son atterrissage ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévue. Sans doute parce que son esprit était trop occupé à passer en revu le menu qu'avait établi Molly. La jeune femme apparut bel et bien devant la porte du Terrier, mais elle fut poussée à terre, dans la neige. Fort heureusement, il semblerait qu'ici, elle tombait depuis des heures, ce qui avait formé une belle épaisseur qui la rattrapa dans sa chute. Amusée par sa maladresse, Hermione commença à rire joyeusement. Ses yeux observèrent cette neige tomber, pétillant d'allégresse. C'était Noël, il neigeait et elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis pour passer une excellente journée. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait gâcher ces bons moments en perspective.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de transplaner sur des gens ?

Oh non. Son rire cessa, tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent, suspicieux. Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être présent.

\- Mais je suis ravi de voir que cela vous amuse Granger…

Non, ce n'était malheureusement pas un rêve.

Forcément, il fallait qu'il vienne se rajouter dans l'équation quand elle l'y attendait le moins. Mais par la Sainte Barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que ce bougre fichait ici ?! Hermione se redressa promptement, sortant du trou qu'elle avait creusé dans la neige. Elle secoua sa cape, faisant disparaitre les flocons qui s'y étaient incrustés. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête**, **elle tomba nez à nez avec cette sombre silhouette. Rogue, évidemment. Il l'observait silencieusement, un air goguenard flottant dans ses iris. Hermione repoussa ce sentiment agréable qui la réchauffa à la simple vue de ce regard diablement envoûtant.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Pas question qu'elle succombe à ce magnétisme qu'il avait sur elle. Pas au Terrier, devant tous les Weasley et Harry. Merlin. Pourvu qu'il n'était que de passage, venant juste souhaiter un joyeux Noël à tous avant de repartir dans son manoir. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir une journée entière à l'éviter, surtout qu'il ferait tout pour attirer son attention. Maudit Serpentard.

\- Je suis invité pour le repas de Noël, répondit-il simplement.

\- Invité ? Répéta-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Mais par qui ?!

\- Et bien nous sommes devant la porte de cette _charmante_ maison qui a le plaisir d'accueillir les Weasley, ainsi que toutes leurs progénitures qui ne cessent de se reproduire comme s'ils désiraient rendre ce pays roux et plein de tâches de rousseur, commença-t-il d'une voix dégoulinant de sarcasmes. Alors je dirais, par les Weasley ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous accepter de manger ici, en sachant parfaitement que tous les autres convives vous détestent ?

À cette remarque, Severus avança vers elle, cet air insondable restant sur son visage. Il s'arrêta devant elle, ne laissant qu'un pas entre eux. Il était si facile de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, son regard étant le parfait reflet de ses émotions. Et à cet instant, il devina l'appréhension qui la rongeait, sans doute à cause de cette proximité à laquelle il l'obligeait. Mais il y avait également cet éclat, certes minime, mais bien présent dans l'ambre de son œil. Émoustillée. Oh oui, il avait toujours cet effet sur elle. Après ne plus l'avoir vue pendant plus d'un mois, Severus s'était résolu à l'idée de l'avoir perdue. Leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas passée comme il l'aurait voulu. Et puisqu'elle ne revenait plus à Poudlard, le Directeur en avait presque regretté ses paroles maladroites qui l'avaient probablement mise dans les bras d'un autre. Oui, mais presque.

\- Tous les convives ? Demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix horriblement basse selon elle. Vraiment, Granger ?

La sorcière serra les dents, empêchant son échine de vibrer sous ce timbre suave de baryton. À quoi jouait-il ? Évidemment qu'elle le détestait. Surtout s'il allait se comporter ainsi avec elle durant toute la journée.

\- Oui, tous, avoua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus assurée.

\- Nous verrons bien…

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne réussit pas à se contrôler. Elle ferma les yeux, tandis que tout son être trembla, répondant à cette voix diabolique. Qu'il ne refasse plus ça en présence des autres ! De quoi aurait-elle l'air ?! Il fallait absolument qu'ils établissent quelques règles s'ils allaient devoir passer la journée ensemble, entourés d'autres sorciers. La Gryffondor rouvrit rapidement les yeux, cherchant Rogue. Mais ce Serpentard l'avait déjà contournée, prêt à frapper à la porte. La jeune femme fit alors volte-face et se dirigea vers lui à grands pas, tentant d'empêcher l'enchaînement fatidique des choses.

\- Attendez ! Lança-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Il venait de frapper à la porte et presqu'aussitôt, Ron l'ouvrit à la volée avec un large sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, lorsque son regard bleuté passa de Severus à Hermione, pour finir sur cette main avec laquelle elle agrippait encore fermement son bras. Quelques secondes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des trois sorciers ne trouvèrent quoi dire. Ce fut finalement la Lionne qui sortit la première de son mutisme, désireuse de s'expliquer pour s'extirper de cette situation bien trop gênante. Elle commença par lâcher le manteau de Rogue, avant de tourner la tête vers son ami.

\- Ron, tu comptes nous faire entrer ou tu attends que nous nous soyons transformés en bonhommes de neige vivants ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme, espérant que cela suffirait à le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Hermione…, commença le roux en passant toujours de sa silhouette à celle de leur ancien professeur.

\- Ron ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

Severus poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, constatant avec désolation que cet idiot n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi lent à la réflexion. Le concerné finit néanmoins par fixer Granger, une expression stupéfaite toujours placardée sur le visage.

\- Mais enfin Hermione ! Pourquoi tu es venue accompagnée de…_lui_ ?! Lança-t-il en retrouvant apparemment la parole.

\- Hermione est enfin là ? Et accompagnée en plus ? De quiiii ?

Ginny. Hermione l'imaginait déjà se précipiter vers la porte, poussée par sa curiosité légendaire. Évidemment. Elle n'était jamais venue accompagnée aux repas de Noël au Terrier. Cela semblait certes attrayant. Mais il y avait erreur sur le contexte...Elle n'était pas venue accompagnée de Rogue par Merlin !

\- Nom d'un Vieux Sombral…, laissa échapper la rousse lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés de son frère. Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Hermione se pétrifia en entendant les paroles de son amie, ses yeux sortant de ses orbites. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?! Diantre. Mais qu'elle se taise. Pourquoi lui avait-elle raconté ses aventures avec Severus ? Parce qu'elle ne venait pas de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Non, non c'était pire que cela. Chaussée de ses gros sabots, Ginny venait plutôt de réduire en comporte la tarte aux pommes qui se trouvait dans ce plat. Bien. Merveilleux ! La Lionne n'osa pas bouger d'un centimètre, ne risquant même pas un coup d'œil vers le Serpent.

\- Comment ça « ensemble » ? Renchérit Ron en se tournant vers sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Quel cauchemar.

Ginny dut toutefois remarquer le malaise dans lequel elle venait de la plonger, probablement au teint cramoisi qu'elle arborait désormais, puisqu'elle ne répondit pas à Ron. Elle tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, regardant à tour de rôle l'ancien Mangemort et son amie. Mais les secondes défilèrent, sans qu'un mot soit prononcé. Hermione préférait finalement l'autre situation, celle où il n'y avait encore que Ron qui ouvrait la porte en les découvrant. Là, c'était plus que gênant. Oui, c'était embarrassant, inconfortable, limite grotesque. La jeune femme aurait voulu disparaitre dans la neige, échappant aux regards inquisiteurs des deux Weasley. À la place, elle tourna prudemment la tête, scrutant du coin de l'œil son voisin. Severus paraissait plus qu'agacé. Il se pinçait l'arête du nez, sa mâchoire était contractée, tandis que son souffle n'exprimait qu'irritation et impatience. Il ne manquait plus que ça : qu'il se mette en colère ! Ils allaient devoir le supporter dans ses heures les plus noires, le jour de Noël.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ? Lança la voix intéressée d'Arthur qui fit son apparition entre ses deux enfants. Ahhh Hermione, te voilà enfin ! Il y a un petit monstre qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de te voir…Oh, Severus ! Tu t'es finalement décidé ? Je suis ravi que tu ais accepté de venir passer Noël avec nous. C'est un privilège, nous accueillons le Directeur de Poudlard. D'ailleurs…Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez sur le perron ? Vous allez finir enneigés si ça continue. Ronald ! Je ne t'avais pas dit d'aller accueillir nos invités ? Il faut que tu revois ton sens des convenances jeune homme, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te trouveras une fille, crois-moi.

Il ne savait dire si c'était la bonne humeur de ce sorcier qui déteignait étrangement sur lui, ou si c'était la mine de Weasley fils qui se décomposait au fil de la tirade de son père…Mais Severus finit par afficher un rictus goguenard, tandis qu'il redressa fièrement le dos. Il était le Directeur de Poudlard, oui. Et ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur accueil qu'on lui ait fait jusqu'à présent. Même les moldus le recevaient mieux que cela.

\- Mais papa…Il est venu avec Hermione ! Poursuivit Ron.

\- Ils ont visiblement transplané au même moment, oui, analysa Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ferais mieux de les faire entrer et prendre leurs affaires au lieu de m'énoncer des idioties…Je vais en cuisine avertir Molly que tout le monde est arrivé. Ginny tu viens avec moi voir si ta mère a besoin d'aide ?

La fille s'exécuta, suivant son père. Severus posa donc son regard sur le rouquin, le narguant avec sa mine moqueuse. Pauvre Scroutt. Il leva un sourcil, le défiant de désobéir aux dernières directives qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de son paternel. Ron ne fit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents. Renfrogné, il se décala toutefois pour les laisser enfin passer avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. À peine venait-il d'entrer, que Severus apprécia la chaleur qu'il y avait dans cette maison. Mais il grimaça en constatant la décoration qui l'habillait, ainsi que le bruit qui l'animait. Des guirlandes poilues rouges et dorées ornaient toutes les poutres, les moindres rebords de meubles et fenêtres, ainsi que les torches. Et il était certain qu'il devait en avoir des comme ça dans toutes les pièces. Rouge &amp; Or. La maudite couleur des Gryffondors ! Et ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait ces choses qui pendouillaient un peu partout, accrochés au plafond, sur les clenches de portes ou simplement posés à droite, à gauche. Certaines ressemblaient à des pommes de pins séchées, qui avaient apparemment été peintes puis recouvertes de paillettes. D'autres paraissaient être des écorces d'oranges, ou de clémentines, qui avaient été découpées de telle sorte qu'elles tombaient comme des ressorts. Il pouvait d'ailleurs parfaitement deviner leurs odeurs qui embaumaient les lieux, tout comme celle des clous de girofle qui les transperçaient.

Qui avait fait ces monstruosités ? La réponse lui vint rapidement lorsque trois gamins coururent devant eux, braillant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Évidemment, il devait s'agir des œuvres d'art de la dernière génération des Weasley. Ce devait également être eux qui étaient la source de ce vacarme qui agressait ses oreilles. Par Merlin, pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Le jour de Noël qui plus est. Cette période de l'année l'exaspérait suffisamment, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en rajouter. Voir tous ces gens qui débordaient de gentillesse, de joie et d'amour était à vomir. À croire qu'ils pensaient tous qu'ils devaient redoubler de stupidité pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, rendant ce monde naïf et édulcoré. Il renifla de dégoût en pensant à tout ceci, avant que son attention soit brutalement détournée par Granger qui se découvrait. Elle s'était débarrassée de son bonnet, ses gants et sa grosse écharpe, pour désormais ôter son énorme cape polaire.

La voilà la raison de sa présence ici, aujourd'hui.

Elle.

Ses yeux détaillèrent sa silhouette alors que sa cape disparaissait. Son regard glissa sur sa chevelure de lionne ondulée, descendant sur ses épaules et ce dos…nu. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à cette vue qu'elle lui offrait. Sa robe noire laissait apparaitre la peau blanche des deux tiers de son dos. Ce qui signifiait également qu'elle ne portait pas soutien gorge…Cette fois-ci, le sorcier serra la mâchoire en essayant de se sortir l'image de sa délicieuse poitrine nue, simplement cachée par cette robe. Elle était à portée de main, prête à être caressée, cajolée, effleurée. Severus pesta intérieurement en sentant sa partie basse s'éveiller à cette simple pensée. Il mourrait d'envie de la toucher, surtout avec cette robe qui le tentait beaucoup trop. Alors lorsque ce cornichon roux s'en alla enfin après avoir pris leurs affaires, il ne résista pas. D'un pas, le Serpentard vint se placer juste derrière elle. Il était suffisamment proche pour la sentir se raidir brusquement, mais pas assez pour la toucher. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Avec toute la marmaille qui grouillait dans cette maison, ce moment de répits n'allait sûrement pas durer.

Severus souleva alors habillement sa chevelure brune, la déplaçant sur le côté droit de son cou, lui laissant ainsi un panorama merveilleux. Il pouvait apercevoir ces deux monts coincés dans la robe, qui lui offrait toutefois un appétissant décolleté. De son buste, ses yeux passèrent sur la partie de son cou qui était maintenant nue, puis à ce dos provocateur. Succulente. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir toute la journée sans passer un moment seul en sa compagnie, pour qu'il lui dise très clairement ce qu'il pensait de sa tenue. S'abaissant rapidement vers elle, l'ancien Mangemort prit soin de placer sa bouche à hauteur de son oreille.

\- Pas de soutien gorge sous cette robe Granger ? Demanda-t-il en lui chuchotant ces mots. Il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Sa main vint justement à hauteur de son dos. Du bout de l'index, Severus caressa l'échine de la Gryffondor. Partant de sa nuque, il sinua lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la sentant vibrer sous son passage. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres quand il aperçut la chair de poule qu'il lui déclencha. Il arrêta sa caresse en posant sa main dans la chute de ses reins, couverte par le tissu de sa robe.

\- Peut-être que je devrais m'occuper de vous dans la journée…, commença-t-il avant d'attraper le lobe de son oreille pour le suçoter entre ses lèvres.

Hermione n'avait pas à y réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir sous cet assaut. Sa proximité, sa chaleur, son parfum, sa main brûlante sur son corps, son souffle au creux de son oreille, ses paroles séductrices, sa voix émoustillante et maintenant sa bouche ! C'en était trop. Tout son être était raidi par cette tension sensuelle qu'il provoquait chez elle. Pourquoi était-elle si réceptive ? D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas chez lui, ou à Poudlard. Ils étaient au beau milieu de l'entrée du Terrier qui accueillait tous les Weasley. À tout moment, quelqu'un pourrait les voir et là, ils ne réussiraient plus à nier les faits. Mais étrangement, au lieu de s'inquiéter à l'idée d'être découverts, Hermione ne se préoccupait que de cette langue qui titillait son lobe retenu en otage par sa bouche. Au contraire, l'hypothèse selon laquelle quelqu'un était susceptible de venir ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse sa petite provocation, aussi subitement que cela avait commencé.

\- …pour vous apprendre à tenir votre langue, au lieu de commérer avec la fille Weasley, finit-il en chuchotant toujours.

Aïe. Il avait saisi qu'elle avait parlé d'eux avec Ginny. Son lobe étant mouillé, le souffle expiré de Rogue contre son oreille ne fit qu'engendrer une seconde série de tressaillements chez la Lionne. Ce n'était sûrement pas de cette manière qu'elle parviendrait à l'oublier. Pas s'il venait constamment lui rappeler à quel point elle avait envie toujours aussi envie de lui. À croire qu'elle était maudite : ce sorcier refaisait à chaque fois irruption dans sa vie quand elle voulait qu'il en sorte. Toutefois, quand Severus retira sa main de son dos tout en remettant une certaine distance entre eux, elle ne put contenir ces sentiments de regret et d'abandon. Elle s'apprêta à faire volte-face pour comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, quand une voix retint toute son attention.

\- Vous venez ?

Ronald. Sa tête apparaissait à l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au salon. Depuis quand était-il là ? Merlin. Heureusement que Severus avait réagi au bon moment parce que la concernant, elle commençait à peine à retrouver ses facultés mentales. Sortant lentement de sa délicieuse torpeur, Hermione finit par lancer un sourire à son ami, avant d'avancer vers lui. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, sinon cette journée serait probablement la plus longue de sa vie. Tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre contenance, ses jambes la guidèrent jusque dans le salon, de manière quasi automatique. Elle devait ressembler à un robot, sur lequel on venait d'enclencher la fonction « avancer ». Tout son corps était encore tendu, bien trop conscient de la présence de l'homme juste derrière elle, dont elle pouvait entendre les pas sur le parquet. Le connaissant, il ne devait pas se priver de laisser courir ses yeux sur son corps. Hermione en arrivait d'ailleurs presque à sentir la brûlure de ses deux perles ténébreuses sur la peau découverte de son dos. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, poussant un long soupir, se concentrant pour penser à tout autre chose alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce remplie de Weasley. Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'elle reconnut son prénom dans ce brouhaha de conversations.

Et avant qu'elle puisse identifier la voix, une paire de bras vint l'entourer vigoureusement.

Molly Weasley.

Souriant sous l'excentricité de la sorcière, Hermione serra à son tour la mère de ses amis, profitant de cette étreinte. C'était tout à fait ce dont elle avait besoin. Un peu de réconfort après l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle venait de vivre avec Rogue. Lorsque Molly la lâcha, ses yeux scrutateurs la dévisagèrent.

\- Tu vas bien mon enfant ? Tu as l'air fatiguée…, commença-t-elle d'une voix sévère. J'espère que tu ne travailles pas trop. Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne t'a plus vue ici ! Oh, mais tu as trop chaud ?

\- Chaud ? Non, non je vais bien Molly…, la rassura Hermione avec un large sourire.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as les joues toutes rouges. Et tes yeux sont brillants…J'espère que tu ne nous couves pas quelque chose le jour de Noël !

À ces remarques, Severus –qui était à côté de la jeune femme– ne put dissimuler un rictus goguenard. Si seulement Molly savait ce qui avait réellement provoqué cet état chez Granger…Il constata d'ailleurs avec amusement que la concernée commença à piquer un fard. Il l'appréciait tellement ainsi : les pupilles dilatées sous l'excitation, la peau rougie par la chaleur de son désir et avec ses petites joues rosies par l'embarras qui la gagnait. Un onctueux mélange de sentiments qui la rendait très attirante selon lui. Beaucoup trop. Severus serra les dents, se forçant de détacher son regard de la Gryffondor, posant son attention sur la maitresse des lieux. Il se racla la gorge, désireux de retrouver son flegme qui le caractérisait.

\- Cela est peut-être dû au fait que nous avons eu tout le loisir de compter les flocons qui recouvraient le sol, avant d'être enfin autorisés à entrer ici, lança-t-il d'une voix qui –malgré la neutralité des traits de son visage– laissait transparaître une certaine irritation à l'égard du dernier Weasley.

\- Oh oui, je suis désolée Severus, intervint immédiatement Molly. Arthur m'a raconté ce que Ronald a fait…Quel empoté celui-là parfois ! Mais je suis ravie que tu sois venu. Va donc rejoindre Arthur et les garçons, ils te serviront un verre.

Adressant un signe de tête à son interlocutrice, ainsi qu'un dernier regard à l'attention d'Hermione, le sorcier s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres hommes au fond de la salle.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous en êtes arrivée à l'inviter ? Tenta Hermione en se tournant vers la petite femme. C'est que…j'ai été surprise de le voir en transplanant ici…

\- Je suis allée au Ministère en début de semaine pour voir Arthur. Et quand je m'apprêtais à rejoindre les cheminettes pour rentrer, je suis tombée sur lui dans le Grand Hall. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait bizarre…Je ne l'avais pas encore vu depuis sa libération. Il m'a expliqué qu'il devait rester en permanence au château, mis à part pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, mais je lui ai proposé de venir passer Noël avec nous. Tu comprends ? C'est son premier Noël après toutes ces années passées, enfermé à Azkaban. Je me suis dis que ça serait triste s'il devait le passer tout seul dans son coin…

\- Vous avez eu raison Molly, répondit-elle-même si intérieurement, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui.

La rousse lui rendit son large sourire, avant de l'emmener bras dessus, bras dessous, voir les autres. Tous ses enfants étaient venus. Même Charlie avait quitté sa Roumanie pour passer les fêtes avec sa famille. Ils discutaient tous joyeusement, entourés de leurs femmes et enfants. Les Weasley étaient vraiment nombreux c'était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez eux. Étant fille unique, Hermione n'avait jamais eu la chance de vivre entourée de plusieurs frères et sœurs, neveux et nièces. Alors pour elle, ils étaient comme sa seconde famille. Surtout depuis la Guerre et les irréversibles _Oubliettes_ qu'elle avait dû lancer à ses parents. Tous ces sourires, cette joie et bonne humeur lui embaumèrent le cœur, l'emplissant d'allégresse et de légèreté. À les voir tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, la jeune femme en oublia ses soucis qui la tracassaient quelques minutes auparavant. Elle décida de profiter elle aussi de sa journée, après tout, c'était Noël nom d'une licorne. Severus pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui retirerait pas son affection pour cette fête magique et merveilleuse. Sa nouvelle résolution fut renforcée lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne, l'entraînant vers l'énorme sapin qui se trouvait dans un des coins du salon. Il était aussi haut que les murs de la pièce et son odeur était apaisante. En fermant les yeux, Hermione pouvait presque imaginer cette forêt de sapins verts qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres. Tous très touffus, grands et imposants, recouverts d'épines parfumées. Mmh oui, il sentait vraiment bon.

Décorés par leurs petits-enfants, l'arbre de Noël des Weasley était très multicolore cette année. Mais il portait toujours aussi fièrement l'énorme étoile sur sa pointe, de couleur Rouge et Or l'emblème des Gryffondors et des Weasley, indirectement. Elle fut sortit par sa contemplation lorsque son filleul tira sur la main qu'il tenait toujours. Hermione le regarda, lui adressant un sourire tandis qu'il l'observait avec ses gros yeux emplis d'espoirs.

\- Tu voulais me montrer tes cadeaux Willias ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Le garçon fit une mine pleine de déception à sa question. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmenée ici et elle le savait parfaitement.

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles savoir ce que le Père Noël est venu déposer chez moi cette nuit ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Lança-t-il tandis qu'il s'installa par terre, en tailleur.

Hermione le rejoignit, s'agenouillant à ses côtés avant d'ouvrir la main gauche qu'elle avait tenue fermée jusqu'à présent. À l'intérieur, il y avait des petites choses miniatures : les cadeaux qu'elle avait réduits ce matin avant de partir de chez elle. Elle prit minutieusement un petit carré, qu'elle posa sous le sapin avant de lui rendre sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette.

\- C'est pour quiiii ? Demanda Willias avec ce même regard mi-angélique, mi-envieux.

\- Celui-là, c'est pour tes grands-parents, lui répondit Hermione en s'amusant de voir sa petite moue penaude.

Elle réitéra l'opération, faisant apparaitre un autre cadeau à la forme plus ronde cette fois-ci.

\- Et celui-là ?! La questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Il est pour tes parents, regarde il y a leurs noms sur la carte.

Il n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil, à nouveau navré qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son cadeau. Lorsqu'elle fit apparaitre deux autres paquets, son espoir refit toutefois surface, emplissant le blanc de ses yeux.

\- Le plus grand est pour ton oncle Ron et l'autre, pour tes autres oncles et tantes, le devança-t-elle en lui expliquant pour qui ils étaient destinés.

\- Mais…Le Père Noël m'a oublié ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix triste.

\- Bien sûr que non mon grand ! Commença-t-elle par le rassurer. J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Attention, recule-toi un petit peu parce que ce cadeau est beaucoup plus gros que les autres…

La Lionne s'amusa de le voir s'exécuter aussitôt, impatient. Elle posa donc le petit paquet par terre, avant de lui lancer le sortilège qui lui rendit sa taille d'origine. Forcément, ce fripon devina de suite ce que le paquet dissimulait, au vu de la forme de l'emballage. Il sauta littéralement dessus, déchirant le papier avec un si grand sourire qu'il allait s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais ce qu'elle préféra, c'était l'étincelle qui anima ses yeux quand il découvrit enfin son cadeau : le tout dernier modèle de balai pour enfant. Cette joie à l'état brut était inimitable. Le garçon attrapa le manche de son balai, avant de se lever pour aller se jeter dans les bras de sa marraine.

\- Merciiiii 'Rmiooneeeee, lui lança-t-il en l'entourant de ses petites mains.

Il lui fit un gros baiser baveux, avant de la relâcher.

\- Je t'en prie mon grand, tu sais bien que tu es mon filleul préféré, commença-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Va vite montrer ton super balai à ton père et tes oncles, ils vont être jaloux crois-moi.

Willias était encore trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il était facile d'être son filleul préféré étant donné qu'il était le seul à occuper ce statut. À la place, il acquiesça avant de filer comme une fusée pour trouver son père et ses oncles, tenant fièrement son balai dans ses bras. Hermione se releva puis défroissa sa robe en passant rapidement ses mains dessus. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle sursauta, effrayée.

\- J'en avais oublié que vous étiez ici aujourd'hui…, lâcha-t-elle froidement, n'appréciant pas d'être surprise de la sorte.

Ça l'amusait d'apparaître ainsi ? Il s'était approché sans faire le moindre bruit, pire qu'un fantôme. D'ailleurs, depuis quand était-il ici ? Elle fronça les sourcils, tandis que son regard se posa sur sa silhouette. Il portait un pantalon et une chemise noirs, simples. Ces deux vêtements étaient toutefois parfaitement ajustés à sa musculature et sa taille fine. C'était comme un emballage recouvrant un cadeau avec lequel elle pourrait parfaitement jouer. Ses jambes fuselées mais puissantes, ses belles petites fesses fermes, son large torse, ses bras musclés et…son entrejambe. Merlin, oui, elle arrivait très bien à imaginer chaque parcelle de peau que ces tissus gardaient cachée. Il était tout à fait…appétissant là dedans. Hermione se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées et des images trop osées à l'esprit. Ne s'était-elle pas convaincue de vivre cette journée sans qu'il vienne la déranger ? Elle tenta donc d'arborer un visage des plus neutres, quand ses deux noisettes remontèrent sur son visage. Visiblement, si elle en croyait son rictus goguenard et son regard insistant, il n'était pas dupe des sentiments qui la secouaient à cet instant, le concernant.

C'était agaçant. Pourquoi parvenait-il toujours à la surprendre, devinant chacune de ses pensées ? Alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à savoir s'il était en colère ou de bonne humeur. Ses talents pour le comprendre s'arrêtaient à ces deux états, ce qui était pitoyable.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir ici, aujourd'hui Rogue ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix brusque, agacée.

En se rendant au Terrier pour Noël, il compliquait tout. Elle aurait pu passer une excellente journée, sans aucun problème et sans lui.

\- Vous connaissez la raison de ma venue, répondit-il simplement.

Mais dans sa réponse, rien ne fut réellement simple.

Il parla d'une voix basse et pourtant bel et bien affirmée, déterminée. Quand à son regard, il prit une teinte si envoûtante qu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur pulser furieusement sous cette intensité, mais pas au niveau de sa poitrine. Diantre. Elle n'avait plus de doute à avoir quant au motif de sa présence ici. Il savait qu'elle y serait, alors il avait accepté la proposition de Molly. D'un côté, la Rouge &amp; Or fut presque touchée par cet aveu. C'était pour elle qu'il affrontait tous ces Gryffondors et seul Merlin devait savoir qu'il puisait dans ses réserves de patience et maitrise de soi pour supporter une pareille journée. Mais d'un autre côté, lorsqu'elle remettait les choses dans leur contexte, Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Elle n'était plus allée à Poudlard le voir, voilà donc pourquoi il venait jusqu'à elle. Pour qu'elle satisfasse ses envies. Hors de question. Pour qui la prenait-il ?! Sale type.

\- Vous avez mal interprété mon absence Rogue, je n'ai plus envie de vous voir, commença-t-elle durement. Vous perdez votre temps ici, il fallait aller voir une autre sorcière de votre liste. Comme Civélinia par exemple…

Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui cracher ces mots à la figure, son agacement ayant atteint son paroxysme en pensant à cette Civélinia. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette pauvre femme, et pourtant, elle ne la connaissait en aucun cas. Ne voulant plus passer une seule seconde de plus avec lui, Hermione s'apprêta à lui tourner le dos pour retrouver ses amis. Mais elle en fut empêchée par l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley dont la bonne humeur leur permis d'ignorer l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait désormais entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

\- Hermione ! Lança George.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, enchaîna Fred.

\- Merci les garçons, dit-elle en se forçant de retrouver rapidement son air guilleret et détendu.

\- Tu sais que notre boutique se situe sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda George en ignorant complètement la présence du Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Oui, j'y suis déjà allée je vous signale, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire amusée.

\- Tu te rends bien compte qu'il est alors normal que nous nous promenions dans cette longue allée ? Poursuivit Fred.

\- Tout à fait normal, je dirais, renchérit George.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Se renseigna-t-elle, n'appréciant pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Leurs sourires étaient trop larges pour être angéliques.

\- On t'a vue ! Dirent-ils en cœurs avant de rire en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps.

\- Quel scoop, railla Severus, avant de boire une rasade de sa boisson.

Les trois anciens Lions se tournèrent un instant vers lui, réalisant qu'il était resté à leurs côtés. Jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux poursuivent leur petite manigance.

\- Tu n'étais pas seule…, indiqua Fred d'une voix enjôleuse qui en disait long.

\- Petite cachotière ! Poursuivit-il. Tu sais, tu aurais pu venir avec lui aujourd'hui. Nous sommes suffisamment ouverts d'esprit pour accueillir Rogue chez nous alors lui, aucun problème.

À cette phrase, le concerné leur lança un regard noir foudroyant. Il n'appréciait guère ce qu'ils étaient en train de sous-entendre. Néanmoins, il ne s'en alla pas. La conversation prenait une direction beaucoup trop intéressante pour qu'il parte maintenant. Il essaya de garder une mine impassible, se contentant de laisser transparaitre un certain dédain, jouant avec le verre à moitié vide qu'il tenait en mains. Mais il n'en menait pas large. Sa curiosité n'avait jamais été aussi stimulée qu'à cet instant. Avec qui Granger traînait-elle sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Qui était cet homme nom d'un lutin ?!

S'il en jugeait par la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, elle se demandait elle aussi avec qui ils l'avaient surprise.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez…, intervint-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais elle craignait le pire, surtout avec Rogue qui restait à leurs côtés comme une moule ne voulant pas quitter son rocher.

\- Drago Malefoy pardi ! Précisèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à cela, nous allons travailler dans le même immeuble, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Sa voix était si légère et soulagée que Severus en déduit qu'elle s'était attendue au pire. Il devait bien y avoir un autre homme que lui, dont elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne le nom. Sombre crétin, c'était de sa faute si elle allait voir ailleurs et qu'elle repoussait ses avances.

\- Oui, maman nous a expliqué qu'il a proposé de t'accorder un étage de son immeuble pour que tu installes ton propre cabinet, lança George.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part, charria Fred.

\- Beaucoup trop gentil ! Ajouta son frère.

\- Là dessus, je suis d'accord, intervint étrangement Severus. Depuis quand Malefoy accorde-t-il ce genre de faveur à une…Gryffondor ?

Les garçons acquiescèrent, tournant la tête vers Hermione. Et voilà qu'elle avait désormais trois paires d'yeux braquées sur elle, tous désireux qu'elle s'explique à ce sujet. Cette situation était grotesque : Rogue se liait aux jumeaux pour connaitre avec exactitude le genre de relation qu'elle entretenait avec Drago. Depuis quand une pareille alliance pouvait-elle exister ?! La Lionne leva les yeux au ciel, quelque peu agacée de l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet.

\- Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans. Je suis avocate et je représente simplement les intérêts de la famille Malefoy, ainsi que de l'entreprise de Drago.

\- Et tu t'occupes aussi de ses petites affaires privées à l'occasion, non ? Demanda Fred avec un air malicieux.

Son frère lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, n'en revenant pas qu'il ait osé demander ce que lui-même était en train de penser.

\- Oh aller Hermione. Ça m'étonnerait que cette relation soit platonique…, continua-il. Tu peux nous le dire, ça restera entre nous.

\- Promis, précisa George.

\- Je suis certain qu'il a déjà essayé quelque chose, rajouta Fred.

\- Peut-être qu'il l'a invitée à boire un verre…

\- Ou à dîner.

\- À moins qu'il ne soit plus direct, se demanda George. Et dans ce cas, je pense qu'il aurait plutôt tenté une approche…

\- Un baiser Hermione ? Il a essayé de t'embrasser ?

\- Ou alors pire.

\- Hannn, se surprit Fred. Ne me dis pas que tu penses…

\- …Qu'il a essayé de la mettre dans son lit ? Finit George. Siiii !

\- Le vilain. C'est ça Hermione, on a visé juste ? Lui demanda Fred avec une mine réjouie.

\- Arrêtez ! Ça suffit ! S'énerva-t-elle avant de partir comme une furie, en colère.

Ils étaient gentils et très chaleureux, mais quand ils s'y mettaient à deux, ces jumeaux devenaient vite exaspérants. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus irritée, c'était qu'ils aient trouvé. Et au fil de leurs prospections, Hermione sentait ses joues se teindre dangereusement en rouge, ayant de plus en plus de mal à cacher son trouble. Pourquoi faisaient-ils une fixation sur Drago ? Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu chez lui, à moitié nu. Alors évidemment, il fallait qu'elle disparaisse avant d'être devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient raison. Toutefois, dans sa fuite, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà trop tard. Les trois hommes s'étaient regardés après son départ, tous conscients de l'embarras qui l'avait submergée. Un silence les entoura un moment, jusqu'à ce que Fred ne le rompe.

\- Je crois qu'on a vu juste.

\- Je le crois aussi, annonça George en se tournant vers son parfait clone.

\- Allons voir Ginny. On va la cuisiner pour obtenir des détails croustillants…, proposa Fred tout sourire.

Son frère acquiesça, le suivant déjà à la recherche de leur jeune sœur. Severus se retrouva seul, ne sachant quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer. Visiblement, ils étaient trois. Il y avait cet homme qu'elle voulait garder secret, Malefoy et lui.

Nom d'un gobelin.

Elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il lui avait conseillé de ne pas considérer leur relation comme exclusive, et non pas de se faire toute l'Angleterre !

D'autant plus que le concernant, il n'y avait qu'elle au final. Severus avait simplement profité de la présence de Civélinia à Poudlard, afin qu'elle croie qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose entre eux. Et tout ceci uniquement pour attiser sa jalousie. Il était constamment enfermé au château, comment trouverait-il le temps de courir après les jupes des femmes ?!

Crétin !

Non mais quel crétin, sérieusement…

Severus vida son verre d'une traite, ressentant le besoin urgent de boire quelque chose pour calmer ses nerfs. Que pouvait-elle trouver d'intéressant chez Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que ce gamin possédait de plus que lui ? Mis à part une chevelure impeccablement blonde, il ne voyait pas. À moins que cette Rouge &amp; Or n'ait un sérieux faible pour les Serpents. Mais dans ce cas, ne pouvait-elle pas se satisfaire de leur ancien Directeur de maison ?! Han. L'autre homme était-il aussi un Serpentard ?

Il la chercha du regard, espérant pouvoir obtenir des réponses rien qu'en l'observant. Mais il ne la vit pas. Un sentiment désagréable commençait à l'envahir, alors qu'il l'imaginait vivant ce qu'ils partageaient, avec d'autres hommes.

\- Le repas est servi ! Annonça Molly en frappant dans ses mains pour couvrir les nombreuses conversations.

Tous les Weasley poussèrent des cris de joie et de ravissement, se dirigeant vers la longue table qui était au fond du salon. Deux immenses bancs étaient disposés de chaque côté, à l'exception d'une chaise qui était installée à l'une des extrémités de la table. Sans doute la place d'Arthur, en déduisit Severus. Il observa les rouquins prendre place à table avec leur moitié, chacun ayant apparemment ses habitudes. Il nota cependant que les enfants restèrent près du sapin, jouant bruyamment avec leurs nouveaux cadeaux. Ils n'avaient probablement pas dû attendre pour manger. Tant mieux. Il n'y aurait pas de babillement à table. Le Directeur de Poudlard avança à son tour vers eux, lorsque le chef des lieux lui fit signe qu'une place lui était réservée à sa droite, en face de Molly et à côté du dresseur de dragons. Merveilleux. Il avait l'impression de venir s'assoir à la table de Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. C'était sûrement à cause des bancs, ou simplement dû au fait qu'il y avait réellement que des Lions.

Dès que chacun eut enfin posé ses fesses sur ces bancs, Molly agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître les premiers plats. Des exclamations retentirent, tous impressionnés. Cette fois-ci, Severus n'eut rien à y redire. Lui-même resta coi face à ce repas. Ce n'était plus une simple tablée, mais un banquet. Avait-elle fait tout ceci seule ?! C'était gargantuesque, comme au château. À croire que Poudlard n'avait pas une armée d'elfes dans ses cuisines, mais une seule Molly Weasley. La rousse avait préparé non pas une, ni deux, mais trois grosses belles dindes dorées à souhait. Plusieurs autres énormes assiettes creuses contenaient les multiples accompagnements et sauces : pommes de terre, haricots verts, carottes, petits pois, choux-fleurs, brocolis…Ses yeux ne savaient plus où se poser, tellement il y avait de choses sur cette table. Subitement, elle lui paraissait beaucoup moins grande qu'avant. Il n'y avait plus aucune place pour poser ne serait-ce qu'une miche de pain tranchée. Et ces odeurs qui s'évaporaient, narguant leurs narines et estomacs affamés. Par tous les Saints ! Son ventre grogna d'anticipation, tandis que sa bouche se fit sèche, impatiente de pouvoir goûter à ces mets délicieux. N'était-ce pas de trop ? Il aperçut un filet de porc rôti et quelques ailerons de poulets, en plus de ces dindes. Mais lorsque son regard glissa au bout de la table, sur le dernier fils Weasley, il comprit qu'au contraire, il se pouvait que cela ne suffise pas. Cet énergumène enchaînait les morceaux de viandes, alors que les autres levaient à peine leurs coudes pour commencer à se servir. Et quand il observa le reste de sa famille, Severus constata qu'ils avaient tous un sacré coup de fourchette. Leurs assiettes étaient bien remplies.

Cela devait être le seul avantage d'avoir une mère comme Molly Weasley : ils avaient pris l'habitude de savourer de délicieux plats, servis en une quantité démentielle. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il reposa enfin son attention sur sa propre assiette, Severus leva un sourcil d'incompréhension en découvrant qu'elle était pleine. Mais ses soupçons furent levés en voyant sa voisine d'en face qui lui adressait de grands sourires en lui souhaitant un très bon appétit.

Comment allait-il faire pour manger tout ceci ?

Il n'avait jamais eu un très grand appétit. Toutefois, face aux regards insistants et persistants que Molly lui lançait, Severus s'avoua vaincu. Il attrapa ses couverts, commençant à déguster ce repas de Noël. Et au fil des bouchées qu'il avalait, le Directeur de Poudlard dut reconnaitre les talents de son hôte. C'était onctueux, un vrai plaisir pour ses papilles qui étaient peu habituées à de tels plats festifs. Severus commença enfin à profiter de cette journée, se laissant porter par les conversations qui s'élevaient autour de cette table. Ces plats devaient avoir le don de diminuer sa morosité, à moins que cela ne soit le vin que ne cessait de lui verser Arthur, bien conscient que cela le déridait. Il en avait oublié Granger et son harem d'anglais, tout comme cet horripilant Weasley fils, ou même Potter qu'il avait évité jusqu'à présent.

Non, vraiment. Il s'était attendu à passer de pires moments. Ce dresseur de dragons assis à ses côtés leur racontait ses dernières aventures, tenant en haleine toute l'assemblée. L'autre fils travaillant au Ministère leur délivrait les histoires sulfureuses sur l'élite bureaucratique sorcière tandis que les jumeaux exposaient leurs futurs projets de farces et attrapes. C'était divertissant, il le reconnaissait. Néanmoins, il regretta d'être assis à l'opposé de Granger, ne pouvant même pas l'apercevoir. Mais s'il en croyait les rires et sourires de Weasley et Potter, l'ambiance était également au beau fixe par là-bas.

Les heures défilèrent, tandis que les plats se vidaient dangereusement. Lorsque Severus reposa ses couverts dans son assiette, il crut que son estomac allait exploser. À moins que cela ne soit son foi qui lui fasse une crise en premier. Il n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était se vautrer dans un fauteuil moelleux, pour défaire sa ceinture et savourer le plaisir d'ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon qui compressait son ventre rempli. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre la plus proche, il remarqua qu'il neigeait toujours, alors que la nuit ne tarderait plus à arriver. Ils étaient restés assis tellement longtemps à manger, qu'il désirait se lever pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Et alors que le Serpentard reposa son attention sur les Weasley, il aperçut une occasion qu'il se devait de saisir.

Une opportunité exquise : Granger.

Cette dernière s'était levée de table, prévenant Ginny qu'elle allait faire un tour dans leur salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu le visage. Elle avait tellement chaud ! Probablement à cause de tous ces fous rires, mais aussi du vin dont elle devait désormais stopper la consommation. À ce rythme, elle finirait par rester dormir ici cette nuit. La jeune femme monta donc l'escalier biscornu du Terrier, rejoignant le dernier étage. Connaissant parfaitement les lieux, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'y poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. La sorcière fut attrapée par le bras, puis traînée dans le couloir avant de se retrouver dans une chambre. Cela se déroula si vite qu'elle ne réalisa ce qui lui arrivait qu'une fois qu'elle sentit un matelas sous elle, et ce corps lourd et chaud la recouvrant. Ses yeux dévisagèrent cette tête qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Rogue.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?! S'insurgea-t-elle en essayant de gigoter pour se relever, mais son corps imposant l'en empêchait. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Le rictus démoniaque qu'il lui adressa eut le don de la calmer. À ce moment précis, il était intimidant. Tout son poids pesait sur elle, ses avant-bras encadrant son visage, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Seules leurs têtes étaient encore séparées par quelques centimètres. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était ce regard qu'il lui offrait. Ses iris brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse, prédatrice, comme un loup qui venait de piéger son alléchante petite brebis après avoir patienté sagement qu'elle s'éloigne du troupeau. Son rictus mi-victorieux, mi-goguenard confirmait à merveille cette image.

\- Je vous ai kidnappée Granger, lui répondit-il enfin d'une voix légère.

À l'odeur de son souffle, la Lionne comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir un trou dans le fond de son verre ce midi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…normal. Il ne se cachait pas derrière des expressions indéchiffrables comme à son habitude. Non, son visage était très expressif, désinhibé. Ses traits démontraient cette envie qui le consumait. Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi furieusement que le sien contre son buste, tandis que sa chaleur se mêla à la sienne, rosissant davantage ses joues déjà bien empourprées. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'échappe maintenant, avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables. Parce qu'elle le savait, la sorcière avait pleinement conscience de cette attraction qui existait entre eux. Son corps réclamait déjà bien plus que ce contact encore trop chaste. Et si elle restait encore une seconde de plus sous ce corps bouillant, envoûtée par ce regard hypnotisant, elle se laisserait faire. Pire elle attirerait cette délicieuse bouche sur sa peau. Poussée par ses dernières miettes de bon sens, Hermione tenta une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à son ravisseur.

En vain. Cela eut d'ailleurs plus pour effet de le distraire, qu'autre chose. Soupirant, elle lui lança un regard noir pour qu'il arrête de se moquer d'elle. Mais Severus fit mieux que cela. Il se redressa, se tenant désormais à genoux sur le lit, la libérant de son emprise. Son regard onyx la surplomba, glissant lascivement sur ses formes.

\- Allez-y. Partez si vous le désirez…

Théoriquement, il lui laissait l'opportunité de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais au vu du ton qu'il emprunta, il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour une quelconque réflexion. D'autant plus que le Vert &amp; Argent commença à ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Hermione écarquilla les siens, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer ces deux grandes mains pleines de dextérité. Le bougre, il savait comment la convaincre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en apercevant cette chair blafarde qui contrastait à merveille avec la noirceur de sa chemise. Voilà qu'il ouvrait le deuxième, puis le troisième. Ses gestes étaient mesurés, lents et d'une telle sensualité qu'elle commençait à ressentir l'envie qu'il fasse de même avec ses propres vêtements. Hermione imaginait déjà parfaitement ces dix doigts caressant sa peau, retirant un à un chacun de ses habits, la libérant enfin de ces couches superflues. Han ! La jeune femme laissa un soupir de frustration lui échapper, tandis que Severus cessa son petit spectacle des plus divertissants. Ses doigts restèrent posés sur le quatrième bouton, ne bougeant plus. Ses noisettes remontèrent rapidement vers son visage, voulant savoir ce qui le retenait de continuer.

\- Que choisissez-vous Granger ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix qui tombait dans les basses.

La concernée sentit son visage virer au rouge, son estomac jouer à la corde à sauter avec ses intestins et cette excitante sensation s'éveiller au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il était clair que son corps avait répondu pour elle, ce traitre. Mais malgré cela, Severus semblait attendre qu'elle confirme ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

\- Je reste.

Deux mots. Deux petites choses prononcées avec un timbre si aigu qu'elle ne faillit pas reconnaitre sa propre voix. Pourquoi culpabilisait-elle autant ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Peut-être parce que cette fois-ci, il lui demandait très clairement d'exprimer son envie à voix haute. Les fois précédentes, ils avaient agi naturellement, ne se laissant pas le temps de faire la conversation. Ses réflexions cessèrent immédiatement lorsque ces deux grandes mains dont elle rêvait avant se posèrent sur ses chevilles, les déchargeant de ses talons. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle les sentit remonter le long de ses mollets, ses genoux puis sur ses cuisses. Comment faisait-il ? Comment réussissait-il à éveiller ses sens en une caresse si simple ? Derrière elles, ses doigts échauffèrent sa peau, glissant sur son collant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec la couture de sa robe. Le noir de ses yeux était si particulier, lui donnant l'impression qu'il la transperçait littéralement. Et cette lueur ensorceleuse qui les animait ne lui permettait plus de décrocher son regard du sien. Hermione était envoûtée, encore une fois.

Les mains de Severus reprirent leur chemin, passant sous sa robe qu'elles retroussèrent par la même occasion. Elles longèrent ses cuisses, prenant soin de ne pas s'y écarter, même s'il avait conscience qu'elle n'attendait que cela. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ses hanches, les deux aventurières s'y arrêtèrent, tandis que le sorcier vint s'allonger entre ses jambes. Tout naturellement, Hermione écarta ces dernières pour lui laissait suffisamment de place. La Gryffondor se releva sur ses coudes, ne voulant pas le perdre des yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit frétiller son muscle le plus intime qu'elle ait. Confortablement installé, Severus avait rapproché son visage de sa féminité, apparemment occupé à humer son odeur. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se perdre contre la peau crémeuse située à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. C'était horriblement frustrant et il devait le savoir. Cette proximité lui donnait envie de plus, tellement plus. La Lionne voulait qu'il lui arrache les deux remparts qui la couvraient encore, afin qu'il vienne la toucher de ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue…

Son nez ?!

Merlin.

Severus venait d'appuyer son nez contre son collant et sa culotte, trouvant bien évidemment son entrée du premier coup. Il réitéra l'opération, réussissant à lui arracher ses premiers soupirs de contentement. Ceux-ci redoublèrent lorsqu'il s'amusa à promener sa protubérance le long de sa fente, jusqu'à ce petit bourgeon de chair très sensible. Hermione essaya de se stimuler davantage contre son nez, mais ses deux mains lui bloquaient les hanches, l'empêchant de se satisfaire par elle-même. Il lui infligeait ses caresses, ne se pliant qu'à sa propre volonté. Ce bougre la faisait languir, s'amusant à tourner autour de ce qu'il devina être son clitoris. Il prit plaisir à l'observer, alors qu'il poursuivait toujours ses mouvements. Son visage était contracté à la fois par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, mais aussi par cette frustration qu'il lui imposait. Pourtant, s'il en croyait cette délicieuse odeur qui envahissait ses narines, ce parfait mélange de sensations ne faisait que décupler son excitation, titillant ses nerfs. Sa senteur était entêtante, impactant sur lui comme un dangereux aphrodisiaque, tout comme ces petits souffles comblés qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Terriblement aguichants. Sa masculinité se plaisait à y répondre, commençant à s'éveiller à son tour.

En relevant les yeux vers elle, Severus fut ravi de voir qu'elle avait fermé les paupières, alors que sa tête était penchée en arrière. Il avait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. L'ancien Mangemort grogna en sentant son entrejambe se contracter, quand il se rappela que ses seins étaient nus sous ce tissu.

C'était beaucoup trop alléchant.

Il se décida rapidement, abandonnant sa caresse. Le Serpent remonta habilement le long de son corps, l'obligeant à se remettre à plat sur le matelas. Ils gémirent ensemble lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent, tous deux très émoustillés. Hermione pouvait sentir son membre sur son pubis, à travers son collant. Elle n'avait qu'à…Mmh oui, voilà. Severus gémit une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte que cette petite diablesse avait capturé ses hanches avec ses jambes, collant ainsi à la perfection leurs deux sexes. Mais cette sauvageonne ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, testant leur position en ondulant des fesses pour stimuler leurs deux régions extrêmement réceptives. Il savoura un instant ces délicieuses sensations que cela engendra sous sa ceinture, avant de pouvoir enfin attraper un sein dans l'une de ses mains. L'avocate gémit d'aise, accentuant son déhanchement pour se frotter encore plus outrageusement contre lui.

Insatisfaits, ses doigts se ruèrent bien vite sous l'étoffe de sa robe, voulant toucher sa peau douce et délicate. Déjà tendu de désir, il soulagea ce monticule en le malaxant avec ferveur, taquinant son téton érigé du creux de sa paume. L'encourageant dans sa caresse, Hermione passa ses mains dans sa chevelure sombre, tandis qu'il baissa brutalement la tête en direction de son décolleté. Sa bouche se posa sur sa clavicule, déposant un baiser dévastateur. Ses lèvres enflammaient sa peau, libérant sa langue qui descendit provoquer cet espace délicieux entre ses deux monts. Il parvint à écarter la bretelle de sa robe, dégageant ce tissu encombrant qui cachait encore ce sein dont il s'occupait avec tant de dévouement. Sa langue se fit un plaisir de cheminer jusqu'à son aréole, savourant la finesse et le velours de sa peau à cet endroit précis. Severus la taquina, tournant autour de son téton, sans pour autant le prendre, ni même l'effleurer. Il voulait l'entendre haleter d'impatience, se plaindre de la lenteur avec laquelle il s'exécutait. Mais il dut cesser son petit jeu lorsqu'il n'eut que pour unique effet de lui donner envie de redoubler la cadence de ses mouvements provocateurs sur sa verge. À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, sentant son érection se faire douloureuse, prise au piège sous ses vêtements.

Répondant à ses désirs, Severus captura son téton entre ses dents pour le mordiller sauvagement, tout en venant clouer ses hanches contre le lit. Son coup de reins fut si violent qu'ils gémirent en cœur, anticipant déjà ce moment où ils allaient le réitérer, mais peau contre peau cette fois.

\- Oh Merlin ! Il y a quelqu'un dans cette chambre ?

Les deux amants se raidirent en entendant cette voix qui interrompit brutalement leurs ébats. Severus lâcha son sein, encrant son regard dans le sien. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de verrouiller la porte. Ni même d'insonoriser cette pièce apparemment. Elle dut en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui, s'il en croyait l'air affolé qui avait chassé la lubricité qui animait trois secondes auparavant ses iris.

\- Hermione c'est toi ?

Oh, non. Ginny.

\- Tu es avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu te suivre dans les escaliers tout à l'heure. Par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas en train de faire vos cochonneries dans le lit d'Harry et moi…

Le simple fait de savoir que le lit –sur lequel il avait eu l'intention de prendre Granger– appartenait en réalité à Potter, suffit à calmer ses ardeurs. Poussant un profond soupir d'écœurement, Severus roula sur le côté, libérant la Gryffondor. Cette dernière ne savait pas si elle devait être affreusement gênée par la situation, ou rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Rogue. Il avait retrouvé son teint maladif, son visage reprenant un air impassible que seul son regard trahit en laissant transparaitre ce désir qu'il éprouvait toujours.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait, hein ? Tenta Ginny de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Vous allez vous la fermer cinq minutes, oui ?! S'emporta Rogue.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione se mit à rire en le voyant s'énerver après son amie, ses nerfs l'abandonnant complètement. Cette hilarité lui valut d'ailleurs un regard meurtrier, n'appréciant pas qu'elle se moque ainsi de lui. Être interrompu dans son élan était suffisamment irritant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et puis que venait faire Weasley par ici ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester en bas avec ses frères ?! Petite vermine. Serrant la mâchoire en pestant intérieurement, Severus finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit pour refermer sa chemise. Il dut se réciter la liste des ingrédients de la potion du Polynectar, afin de se sortir de cet état d'excitation qui était encore beaucoup trop visible pour qu'il ne passe la porte. Hermione se mit à l'imiter, remettant en place ses vêtements ainsi que ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il parvint à se maitriser, le Directeur de Poudlard se leva, lançant un dernier regard à Hermione. Cette dernière fut triste de constater qu'il était tout aussi froid et inexpressif que celui d'un parfait étranger.

\- Je dois retourner à Poudlard, il y a également un repas de Noël organisé ce soir pour ceux qui sont restés au château durant ces vacances, annonça-t-il d'une voix plate.

Il ne lui laissa guère le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, faisant déjà volte-face. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il surprit cette fouine de Weasley qui y avait collé son oreille, les espionnant. Nom mais qu'elle sale mioche ! Plissant les yeux, Severus lui adressa un regard si virulent, qu'il apprécia de la voir reculer de quelques pas pour le laisser passer. Ne se faisant pas prier, il partit aussitôt. Le sorcier expliqua à ses hôtes qu'il devait retourner à ses obligations au château, lorsqu'il les retrouva dans le salon. Son ton fut si dur et direct qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à insister pour qu'il reste encore un peu. Néanmoins, Molly parvint à le convaincre d'emporter avec lui une boîte de biscuits de Noël qu'elle avait réalisée elle-même. Ce fut donc couvert de son manteau et une boîte métallique en main qu'il affronta le froid hivernal, la neige encore abondante et la nuit désormais tombée quand il sortit du Terrier.

\- Attendez !

Severus souffla à nouveau en entendant cette voix qui brisa le silence qui l'entourait. Granger, évidemment. Il hésita entre le fait de l'ignorer, transplanant jusqu'au château, et celui de se retourner pour voir ce qu'elle désirait. Sans doute encore troublé par le moment qu'ils avaient partagé quelques minutes plus tôt, il finit par pivoter, lui faisant face. De ses yeux de biches, elle l'observait, debout devant la porte clause, n'ayant rien sur le dos.

\- Rentrez. Vous allez attraper froid, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix ne dut pas être suffisamment ferme puisque cela ne découragea en rien la Lionne. Celle-ci s'approcha, jusqu'à être devant lui.

\- Vous avez oublié votre écharpe…, l'informa-t-elle.

Et avant qu'il ne l'en empêche, son ancienne élève franchit ce dernier mètre qui les séparait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passant son écharpe autour de son cou. Seulement, au lieu de se reculer une fois la tâche effectuée, Hermione laissa ses mains accrochées sur ses épaules. Ses yeux fixèrent ce visage, voulant y voir la moindre petite trace qui lui confirmerait que cet homme était bien le même que celui qui s'était amusé à la « kidnapper ». Mais rien. Non. Aucune émotion ne filtra sur son visage, ni même dans son regard. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à ériger une barrière entre eux, Hermione décida de laisser tomber. Elle s'apprêta à ôter ses mains de ses épaules, lorsqu'un vent glacial vint lui rappeler qu'elle avait eu l'excellente idée de sortir sans avoir pris de cape. Tout son corps trembla de froid, grelottant sous cette température nulle. Inconsciemment, la sorcière chercha donc à se réfugier là où la chaleur se trouvait : contre Severus. Son corps s'approcha davantage du sien, alors que ses mains se glissèrent sur son torse pour attraper sa chemise. Elle devait ressembler à une petite chose frigorifiée, sans défense. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il finit par réagir, bougeant enfin. Il passa ses bras dans son dos, la serrant encore plus contre lui. Ils étaient si proches que leurs bouches finirent par se trouver, s'accrochant dans un baiser qui ne put rester sage bien longtemps.

Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent entre elles, tandis que leurs langues se provoquèrent. Elles se retrouvaient enfin, après tant de jours passés à subir l'absence de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient plus le nier, ils étaient fatidiquement attirés l'un par l'autre. Hermione ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, de son corps. Il était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, lui donnant l'impression d'exister uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Severus rompit toutefois leur échange, les laissant tous deux haletants, leurs cœurs battant comme des tambours endiablés et leurs lèvres rougies.

\- Venez avec moi au château, lui dit-il en la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux pas, je passe la soirée ici avec les autres.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une allumeuse…, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus goguenard et les yeux rieurs, …Mais je vous préviens Granger, la prochaine fois que je vous vois, je vous aurai. Et le premier qui essaye à nouveau de m'en empêcher sera stupéfixé et jeté aux Strongulots du lac à Poudlard.

Sa délicieuse menace plana suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle en frissonne d'avance. Mais la seconde suivante, ses bras la lâchèrent, alors qu'il disparaissait en transplanant vers le château. Hermione ne s'attarda guère longtemps dans ce froid, regagnant rapidement le Terrier et les Weasley pour le reste de la soirée. Cependant, elle s'en voulut lorsqu'elle réalisa brutalement qu'elle aurait finalement préféré l'unique présence du Serpentard, à celle de tous ces Gryffondors réunis.

.

. .

Note de Nekozuni : Ginny est une sale méchante. Herm' est faible. Et que moi aussi je veux un balai comme Willias! Et wouhouuuu Fred *-*

. .

.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, mais ça devient carrément le parcours du combattant pour trouver le temps d'écrire :/  
Ce chapitre en valait tout de même la peine non ? Un petit avant-goût de Noël héhé. D'ailleurs en l'écrivant, il m'a donné une idée pour un potentiel OS de Noël...Je verrai si j'arrive à l'écrire pendant les vacances :)

Sinon, c'était agité chez les Weasley et surtout pour les deux sorciers. Fichue Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Elle arrive au mauvais moment. Et puis désolé pour celles/ceux qu'ils l'apprécient, mais Ron a eu le mauvais rôle, ce faisant carrément critiquer par ses propres parents mouhahaha. En tout cas, je vous avoue que je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Surtout le passage avec les jumeaux.

Et concernant la relation Severus/Hermione, c'est bancal tout ça. Il faudra bien qu'ils la revoient, ou...qu'ils l'arrêtent. Mais en attendant, Hermione est prévenue. La prochaine fois qu'il la voit, Severus la kidnappe de nouveau. D'ailleurs pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera le procès de Narcissa Malefoy. Des pronostics ? La guillotine ahaha

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Merci à vous de lire ma fic et de me soutenir avec vos reviews, c'est fort sympathique :p Passez un bon dimanche, à la prochaine avec la suite !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour !  
Je vous apporte le chapitre suivant. J'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâtés et que vous n'êtes pas morts d'indigestion ahaha.

Aller, bonne lecture :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

Nerveusement, elle triturait ses doigts.

Pourtant, cela c'était bien passé. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils lui donnent raison, mais elle préférait ne pas trop s'avancer. Hermione détestait ce moment, la patience n'ayant jamais fait partie de ses qualités. Elle avait trop de temps devant elle pour penser à toutes les éventualités, retournant la situation dans tous les sens possibles. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau soit en surchauffe et qu'elle pousse un long soupir de lassitude. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer. L'avocate se retourna donc vers sa cliente. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sereine ? Son visage était imperturbable, n'exprimant aucune émotion. Narcissa Malefoy restait droite, digne, assise dans le siège de l'accusé, les poignets et jambes liés. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient sa peau claire, et son regard fixait encore la porte par laquelle tout le Magenmagot venait de s'éclipser. À l'observer, on pourrait croire qu'elle était chez elle, tranquillement installée dans le canapé de son salon. Aucun trait ne la trahissait. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni appréhension ou angoisse chez elle. À moins que cela ne soit qu'une façade. Mais tout de même. Hermione fut impressionnée par la maîtrise de soi que possédait Narcissa.

\- Comment faites-vous ? Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure.

Sa question attira l'attention de la concernée, qui posa ses deux billes bleues sur elle. Tellement plus chaleureuses et vivantes que celles de son fils.

\- Comment je fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix si douce, calme.

\- Pour être aussi sereine. Nous sommes tout de même à votre procès, en attente du jugement qui vous redonnera votre liberté, vous enverra voir les Détraqueurs ou vous remettra à Azkaban pour quelques années supplémentaires.

Sa remarque fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

\- Je vous fais confiance Hermione, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Entendre Narcissa Malefoy prononcer son prénom lui paraissait encore étrange. Mais la femme avait insisté lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée à Azkaban. Sans doute qu'après l'avoir vue dans un piteux état, enfermée dans une cellule ridicule et avec ce pyjama rayé dégradant elles pouvaient se permettre cette familiarité. Ajouté à cela cet élan de sincérité et de confiance la jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Vos prouesses avec Severus circulent jusque dans les couloirs d'Azkaban vous savez, rajouta la Mangemorte avec une pointe d'amusement. J'estime que mon cas est plus simple que le sien. Et puis, le témoignage de Potter devrait tourner les choses à mon avantage, non ?

Les joues de la jeune Gryffondor s'empourprèrent à l'évocation de Rogue. Mais sûrement pas pour les raisons que devait s'imaginer Narcissa. Diantre, ce n'était nullement le moment de penser à cet homme. Et surtout pas à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la dernière fois, avant qu'il ne transplane vers Poudlard le jour de Noël. _La prochaine fois que je vous vois, je vous aurai,_ avait-il dit. Hermione ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle imagina son souffle chaud lui chatouiller le creux de l'oreille et son parfum lui émoustiller les narines. Mmh, ce qu'elle pouvait le désirer. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, Hermione ne voulait qu'une chose : que leurs chemins se recroisent. Malheureusement, ce procès l'avait accaparée jusqu'à présent. Mais dès qu'elle en aurait terminé, elle transplanerait vers Poudlard sur le champ. Ils avaient commencé quelque chose à Noël qu'ils se devaient de terminer. Maudite Ginny. Son amie avait eu le chic pour débarquer au meilleur moment.

Toutefois…

Hermione aurait eu mauvaise conscience de faire ça dans son lit. C'était bien trop étrange pour elle.

Ses deux noisettes glissèrent au fond de la salle, où Harry attendait patiemment sur le banc des témoins. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Non, franchement, elle n'aurait pas pu.

Ses yeux furent soudainement attirés par une masse blonde qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'audience, ouverte le temps des débats des juges.

\- Votre fils est là Narcissa, annonça évasivement Hermione sans pouvoir détacher les yeux du sorcier.

Il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans sa démarche, ou son allure, qui forçait le respect. Un peu comme chez Rogue. Mais avec Drago, c'était davantage de la suffisance qui s'y dégageait. Il misait tout sur son apparence ce qui résultait sans aucun doute des préceptes de sang-pur que son père lui avait inculqués. Alors que Severus possédait une présence charismatique qui n'avait nul besoin d'artifice. Hermione se souvenait comment il avait réduit au silence les sorciers qui souhaitaient le voir condamner le jour de son procès. En un coup d'œil. Ni plus, ni moins. Même vêtu des débris qui le couvraient, il avait su s'imposer. La sorcière s'obligea à penser à autre chose lorsqu'elle sentit la vague de frissons l'envahir rien qu'en revoyant son regard noir d'une rare intensité. Elle préféra reposer son attention sur Drago, ce dernier étant arrivé à leur hauteur. Il vint se placer à ses côtés, voulant faire face à sa mère qui était toujours attachée.

La mère et le fils s'observèrent un long moment, ne s'étant plus revus depuis plus de cinq longues années. La Gryffondor imagina à quel point ce moment devait être particulier pour eux, émouvant et unique. Pourtant, il n'y eut aucun débordement d'affection. Ils restèrent de marbre, comme deux étrangers qu'on réunissait pour la première fois. Seuls les yeux de Narcissa semblaient prêts à laisser entrevoir ces sentiments de joie et d'émerveillement, tandis qu'elle contemplait son fils adoré.

\- Mère, salua-t-il aussi platoniquement que si il annonçait qu'il neigeait dehors.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de démonstration d'affection.

\- Drago…, commença sa mère avec une voix légèrement plus oscillante, …par Merlin. Approche, veux-tu. Viens embrasser ta mère voyons.

Hermione s'amusa à voir le concerné gêné par la requête de sa mère. Et bien, et bien. Ne serait-il pas un brin trop pudique ? Tout son être s'était tendu à sa demande. Ses yeux gris balayèrent ensuite la salle, probablement pour faire le compte des potentiels témoins qui assisteraient à cette scène si…_attendrissante_. Elle voulut rire quand il finit par l'observer. Son regard était orageux, menaçant. Comme s'il lui interdisait de rajouter quoique ce soit, ou lui imposait de garder ceci pour elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi peu sûr de lui, c'était lorsque Maugrey l'avait transformé en fouine, à Poudlard.

\- Drago ? S'impatienta Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Vert &amp; Argent finit par se pencher maladroitement vers sa mère, posant un baiser sur l'une de ses joues avant de se redresser comme un piquet. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'afficher ne serait-ce que le moindre sourire. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais la tâche était d'autant plus compliquée que la jeune femme apercevait parfaitement Harry, derrière eux, qui lui ne se retenait pas pour cacher son hilarité.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu travailles au Ministère ? S'intéressa sa mère, ne se lassant pas d'admirer son fils.

Hermione remarqua qu'elle le couvait carrément du regard. Son amour pour lui était indéniable.

\- Granger m'a prévenu pour votre audience, répondit Drago. Et je ne suis pas employé ici, je possède mon propre journal avec Zabini. Nous avons sorti la première édition aujourd'hui.

Inutile de préciser que son ton fut des plus fiers et hautains.

\- Nous aurons donc deux évènements à fêter ce soir au manoir, annonça Narcissa avec un fin sourire. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Elle faillit sursauter en constatant qu'ils la regardaient elle à présent. Le procès. Voilà qu'elle la replongeait dans son angoisse initiale, imaginant le pire si jamais le Magenmagot ne lui donnait pas raison. Drago la virerait et l'expulserait sûrement de son immeuble alors qu'elle venait juste de s'y installer cette semaine. Narcissa risquerait le baiser des Détraqueurs, ou de retourner à Azkaban dans le meilleur des cas. Sentant sa nervosité refaire surface, Hermione croisa ses mains derrière son dos pour s'empêcher de les triturer. Elle s'évertua à reprendre une mine confiante pour leur répondre.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, la petite porte claqua soudainement. Tout le monde sursauta, avant que l'huissier sorcier n'annonce le retour des juges et prie les invités de rejoindre le couloir puisque l'audience reprenait.

\- Le moment de vérité Granger…, murmura Drago à son attention.

Cela sonnait effectivement comme une menace. Bien, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais. Hermione adressa un dernier coup d'œil à sa cliente, avant de se tourner vers l'Assemblée qui se remplissait de juges. Ils entraient un par un, dans le plus grand silence. L'atmosphère de la salle devint tout de suite plus solennelle, pesante. La jeune avocate serra les dents, inspirant un grand coup, quand le Président Sorcier finit par prendre place. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Mais il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela. Non, bien au contraire. Ce vieil homme prit le temps d'ajuster sa robe, sa toque et de prendre en main le marteau en bois, avant de poser enfin son attention sur Hermione. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès ce bougre. Ne voyait-il pas dans quel état d'impatience elle était ?! Elle ne réussirait jamais à vivre toute une carrière en tant qu'avocate si elle ne parvenait pas à calmer ses nerfs. Malgré elle, la Gryffondor essaya de paraître le plus calme possible, restant pendue aux lèvres du Président.

\- Maître Granger, commença-t-il d'une voix forte et claire. Le Magenmagot a statué sur le cas de la prisonnière HI502 : Narcissa Malefoy.

Aller, aller, aller ! _Pourvu qu'elle soit libérée, pourvu qu'elle soit libérée…_, espéra fermement Hermione alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux ce vieil homme qui semblait s'amuser à faire durer le suspense.

\- À soixante-dix-huit voix contre vingt-deux, le Magenmagot déclare l'accusée libre de toute charge, enchaîna le Président Sorcier. N'ayant eu un rôle que passif au sein des rangs du Mage Noir et au vu du témoignage de Monsieur Potter, la prévenue Narcissa Malefoy est lavée de toute accusation. Afin de préparer sa réinsertion dans le monde sorcier, son casier judiciaire est à nouveau vierge et une aide de sept-milles gaillons d'or lui est octroyée.

Il frappa lourdement son marteau sur son socle en bois, rendant ce jugement exécutoire et ce procès clos. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la Rouge et Or, qui pivota vers Narcissa avec une telle fougue qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. L'Auror était déjà en approche, prêt à la détacher. Elle vit Harry lui adresser un signe de tête, la félicitant pour avoir remporté son premier procès en qualité d'avocate libérale. Il disparut ensuite par les lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer Drago qui s'approcha à grands pas, tandis que quelques journalistes sorciers commençaient à s'amasser. Le Vert et Argent la fixait durement, cherchant sûrement à connaître le verdict. Ne remarquait-il pas le large sourire qui lui collait aux lèvres ?! Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se comporter de la sorte lorsqu'elle échouait.

\- Alors ? Tu as gagné le procès ? S'enquit-il tout de même une fois placé devant elle.

\- Évidemment, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tu avais plutôt intérêt, oui, la prévint-il froidement. Sinon tu aurais eu à faire à moi Granger…

\- Drago ! Intervint Narcissa qui était désormais détachée. Sois plus poli avec notre avocate, je te prie. C'est grâce à elle si nous sommes enfin réunis.

Le Serpent maugréa, n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi remis à sa place devant la Lionne. Surtout par sa mère. Mais lorsque cette dernière s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer, Drago dut avouer qu'il en oublia Hermione. Il la serra dans ses bras, savourant cette étreinte maternelle dont il avait été privé depuis trop longtemps. Contre lui, il sentit qu'elle était beaucoup plus frêle, maigre et affaiblie que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, à la fin de la Guerre. Azkaban n'était en aucun cas connu pour être un centre de loisirs. Même si cela lui parût complètement stupide et niais, Drago se promit intérieurement de prendre soin de sa mère désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'elle après tout. Le sorcier finit par la lâcher, finissant par se rappeler qu'ils étaient encore dans la salle d'audience du Magenmagot, toujours remplie de ses juges. Et accessoirement, de Granger. Lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers celle-ci, Drago constata amèrement qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de leur échange. Pourtant, il n'aperçut aucune lueur moqueuse, railleuse ou amusée dans son regard. Non, la Lionne était presque attendrie.

Beurk. C'était pire !

Le Serpentard grimaça, affichant un air dégoûté. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se transforme en parfaite guimauve. D'ailleurs, elle dut apparemment remarquer qu'il ne cautionnait pas ce débordement d'émotions, puisqu'elle reprit un air des plus désinvoltes.

\- Je te laisse raccompagner ta mère chez vous, commença-t-elle en s'adressant à lui. Je vais m'occuper de la paperasse.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer, alors que sa mère tendit sa main vers son avocate. Main qu'Hermione attrapa, bien que troublée par ce geste venant de la part d'un Malefoy.

\- Merci, se contenta de dire Narcissa. Passez donc dans la soirée au manoir, vous méritez bien un verre.

Et après lui accorder un dernier sourire, l'ancienne Mangemorte pivota. Elle saisit le bras que lui tendit Drago, appréciant ce soutien tandis qu'ils affrontaient des journalistes à la sortie de cette salle. En les observant s'éloigner, la Gryffondor comprit que cette élégance qu'avait Malefoy lui avait été transmis par sa mère. Même diminuée après son séjour en prison, cette femme marchait comme si elle se rendait à un évènement des plus importants, sous les regards de milliers de sorciers. Ses pas étaient lents, calculés, légers, lui donnant une démarche assurée. Et sa chevelure suivait le rythme, s'étendant sur la moitié de son dos, dont quelques mèches virevoltaient dans les airs. Elle avançait avec une telle grâce et d'une manière si féminine, qu'Hermione finit par l'envier. Marchait-elle aussi bien qu'elle ? C'était ridicule. Elle n'allait pas se préoccuper de ce genre de détails. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle quitta à son tour les lieux, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter inconsciemment. Elle tenta de prendre un air flegmatique, allongeant sa démarche pour qu'elle soit davantage lascive que d'ordinaire. Mais en remarquant le regard concupiscent que lui lança l'huissier sorcier, elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Hermione pesta contre elle-même. Quelle idiote. Elle s'empressa de reprendre une démarche normale, rejoignant les bureaux administratifs pour clôturer le dossier Narcissa Malefoy.

Lorsqu'une question lui vint à l'esprit dans l'après-midi.

Y aurait-il Rogue à cette fameuse soirée au manoir Malefoy ?

C'était fort possible. Il était un _ami_ de la famille et le parrain de Drago. Et puis, tout comme Narcissa, il était un ancien Mangemort ayant purgé sa peine à Azkaban, pour finir par être libéré. D'autant plus que Monsieur occupait désormais la place influente de Directeur de Poudlard. Un titre qui méritait d'être invité à une pareille sauterie. Alors oui, il se pouvait fortement qu'il y soit ce soir. Cette simple hypothèse suffit à la convaincre. Il l'avait laissée dans un tel état la dernière fois, qu'elle avait désormais hâte de le retrouver. Jamais les vacances de fin d'année ne lui avaient paru aussi longues, jusqu'à ce procès. Hermione avait eu le temps d'oublier toutes ses hésitations à propos de Rogue. Elle le voulait, à point c'est tout. Alors quand la soirée arriva enfin, la Lionne ne put attendre plus longtemps. Après s'être rapidement rafraichie, la sorcière transplana en direction du manoir Malefoy. Dans son empressement, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer, portant toujours son tailleur noir qu'elle avait mis pour son audience. L'hiver vint donc se rappeler brutalement à elle, lorsqu'elle arriva devant les énormes grilles métalliques de la bâtisse. Le froid martela ses jambes, la faisant frissonner de tout son être. La jeune femme s'emmitoufla dans son épaisse cape de velours, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour échapper à ce vent glacial.

Elle pesta en sentant ses pieds nus, découverts par ses talons, rentrer en contact avec un tas de neige dans lequel elle venait de marcher. Elle aurait au moins pu changer de chaussures. D'autant plus que cette allée était toujours aussi mal éclairée, la forçant à plisser les yeux pour éviter les plus gros amas de poudreuse. Et il faisait trop froid pour qu'elle tienne sa baguette en main, sans ses gants. Tant pis. Hermione s'efforça de marcher le plus rapidement possible, gagnant très vite le perron du manoir. Tendant sa main, la sorcière frappa contre l'épaisse porte d'entrée. Cette fois-ci, l'elfe lui ouvrit de suite la porte, comme s'il savait parfaitement à quel moment elle allait toquer.

\- Miss Granger, la salua-t-il avec sa petite mine timide. Arxifard peut prendre votre cape ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avec son chaleureux sourire.

La sorcière se débarrassa de son vêtement, le donnant au petit elfe qui s'empressa de l'accrocher sur le porte-manteaux de l'entrée. La créature se tourna ensuite vers elle, avant de lui proposer de le suivre jusqu'aux festivités.

_Festivités_. Avaient-ils réellement organisé une grande fête ? Hermione s'attendait davantage à une petite soirée, avec les plus proches amis de la famille. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, qui étaient ces amis qu'avaient encore les Malefoy ? La moitié d'entre eux étaient des Mangemorts morts ou enfermés à Azkaban. Et pour le reste ? La Gryffondor sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'appréhension qui commençait à la prendre aux tripes. Elle craignait le pire. Il devait y avoir que des anciens Serpents, tous de sang-pur –bien évidemment– et probablement tous aussi hautains et détestables les uns comme les autres. Euhm. La Lionne avait peut-être oublié cet aspect de la chose, lorsqu'elle s'était empressée de transplaner ici, simplement pour revoir Rogue. Mais après tout, puisqu'elle était l'avocate de cette famille désormais, elle allait devoir s'habituer à côtoyer ce genre d'individus, même si elle ne les appréciait guère.

Elle allait y arriver. Ce n'était que de simples sorciers…

Hermione tenta de s'y convaincre, tandis qu'elle remerciait Arxifard qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à la petite salle de réception. Elle inspira un grand coup, s'armant de courage. Finalement, l'avocate entra, passant par la porte que l'elfe lui tenait poliment. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut franchie, il la referma derrière elle, comme prise au piège. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, cherchant à identifier des têtes connues. Elle aperçut Drago, discutant avec Blaise Zabini. Devant les petits fours, elle constata qu'il y avait Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, toujours aussi gloutons. Un peu en retrait, Hermione vit Narcissa qui parlait avec Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que celle qui devait probablement être la mère de cette dernière. Quant aux autres, elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être des Mangemorts, des membres du Ministères ou simplement des sorciers de sang-purs. Aucune idée. Mais la seule chose qu'elle savait : c'était qu'elle n'était en aucun cas à sa place ici. Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec eux, l'atmosphère étant trop pompeuse et présomptueuse pour elle. Et puis…Rogue n'était pas présent. Ses yeux avaient passé en revue toutes les têtes, sans tomber sur ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau.

Qu'elle andouille. Elle aurait mieux fait de décliner cette offre quand elle le pouvait encore. Là, Hermione avait l'impression d'être entrée dans la tanière des Serpents, un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. La Gryffondor envisagea un instant la possibilité de s'enfuir en vitesse, personne n'ayant encore remarqué son entrée. Elle n'avait qu'à reculer d'un pas, poser sa main sur la clenche et déguerpir d'ici.

Seulement, à peine l'idée imaginée que quelqu'un vint la trouver.

\- Bonsoir Granger, lança une voix mielleuse.

Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione tenta d'afficher une mine polie.

\- Des félicitations s'imposent, je crois, poursuivit-elle.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée, intervint enfin Hermione.

Pansy lui adressa un léger rictus, comme amusée. Ses deux gros yeux de vipère l'analysèrent de la tête aux pieds, la rendant mal à l'aise. À quoi jouait-elle ?!

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as refusé…, commença la Serpentarde qui finit par reposer son regard dans le sien. Tu te crois supérieure Granger ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Non mais, de quoi parlait-elle ?!

\- Tu devrais te réjouir d'être intégrée dans ce monde, étant donné ta…_condition_…, poursuivit-elle en grimaçant sur ce dernier mot. Mais forcément, il a fallu que tu te distingues en refusant.

Le ton accusateur et méprisant qu'elle utilisa suffit à agacer la Lionne.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Pansy, annonça-t-elle froidement.

\- De la proposition que Drago t'a faite. Tu te prends pour qui pour décliner ? D'autres seraient prêtes à tout pour être à ta place.

\- Mais enfin, laquelle ?! S'impatienta la Gryffondor.

\- Allons, tu le sais…, précisa Pansy dont le rictus s'agrandit fièrement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Comment fallait-il expliquer à cette greluche qu'elle ne comprenait pas ?! Cette dernière eut toutefois un minimum de bon sens, puisqu'elle dut se rendre compte de l'incompréhension qui régnait toujours. Pansy s'approcha de quelques pas, une drôle d'étincelle animant ses yeux.

\- Je te parle de la proposition que Drago t'a faite quand tu es venue ici la dernière fois, commença la brune. De nous rejoindre, lui et moi…

Oh. Doux. Merlin.

Était-elle…venait-elle de dire que…C'était elle ?! Diantre. Drago lui avait proposé de faire des galipettes avec cette peste ? Beurk ! Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle aurait accepté une telle chose avec cette Verte &amp; Argent. Lui, à la limite, pourquoi pas. Mais elle ! Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Une minute. Pansy était mariée, avec son ancien ami Neville. Oh non, cette pauvre idiote le trompait avec Malefoy. Hermione poussa un soupir de désolation, tandis qu'elle pensait à la tristesse que ressentirait Neville si jamais cette histoire remontait jusqu'à lui. De quel droit se permettait-elle de le trahir de la sorte ? Il était vrai que leur couple l'avait étonnée, mais l'ancien Lion ne méritait pas qu'on le traite ainsi.

Doublement agacée, la sorcière serra les dents, fixant cette autruche qui se pavanait toujours devant elle. Hermione pointa son doigt vers son menton pointu.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale peste Pansy, lança-t-elle d'une voix basse mais bien menaçante. Comment peux-tu tromper Neville ?!

À cette accusation, la vipère renifla de dédain, complètement indifférente.

\- Tu n'as pas changé au final…Encore plus stupide qu'un Scroutt !

La concernée voulut se défendre, mais Hermione leva la main pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

\- Je ne dirai rien à Neville, parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Mais je te conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Et puis comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'accepterai ?! Jamais de la vie. Je ne suis pas comme toi…

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour la planter, lorsqu'une dernière chose lui vint en tête.

\- …D'autant plus que je vois déjà quelqu'un.

Là, Hermione la laissa. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de son verre tant mérité, et maintenant. Pansy et Drago. Cela signifiait-il que Parkinson était attirée par elle ? Cette hypothèse pourrait expliquer ce drôle de regard qu'elle lui adressait, et puis ce petit rictus étrange qui trônait sur ses lèvres…Hermione en frissonna de dégoût. Elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes en règle générale. Mais avec cette vipère, c'était pire. Son nom avait l'effet d'un répulsif sur l'avocate, ne pouvant pas la supporter plus de cinq minutes. Déjà à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre sa personnalité si…particulière. La Gryffondor s'empressa donc de rejoindre le bar, se faisant servir un whisky-pur-feu, sec. L'alcool lui brûla le gosier à la première gorgée, n'étant toujours pas habituée à ce breuvage. Cela ne l'empêcha pas toutefois d'en boire une seconde, espérant cette fois-ci qu'elle effacerait les images de Pansy faisant un suçon dans le cou de Drago, torse nu, qui semblaient s'incruster dans son esprit.

Écœurant.

\- Pardon ?

Hermione se raidit, avant de se tourner lentement vers la source de cette voix masculine. Avait-elle pensé à haute voix ? C'était l'impression que lui donna ce sourcil levé sur ce visage qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix maladroite tout en fixant ce regard sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est écœurant Granger ? Demanda-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne Zabini, s'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer.

Elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir convaincu. Son second sourcil rejoignit le premier, s'élevant tous deux vers ses cheveux crépus. Apparemment, il était étonné qu'elle ait employé un ton si expéditif avec lui. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui voue un culte ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle représentait les intérêts de sa petite entreprise à Malefoy et lui, qu'elle serait leur larbin. Hors de question. Hermione n'allait pas se faire piétiner par ces Serpentards. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il faudrait tout de même qu'elle parvienne à élargir sa clientèle.

\- Il faut qu'on te parle avec Drago, reprit Blaise en essayant de capter son attention.

\- De ? L'interrogea-t-elle avant de laisser glisser son regard sur les autres invités présents.

\- Ton ancien patron, McFaimor, expliqua-t-il en prenant une mine très sérieuse.

À l'évocation de ce nom, ses deux noisettes se braquèrent sur Zabini. Pourquoi voulaient-ils lui parler de McFaimor ?! Et comme s'il devinait ses interrogations, l'Auror poursuivit.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait reçu des…directives du Ministère concernant les procès équitables.

\- Et ? Enchaîna-t-elle, ne voyant toujours pas son rôle dans cette histoire.

\- Tu sais très bien que le pouvoir judiciaire doit être indépendant, surtout par rapport à l'exécutif. En s'immisçant dans ces procès, le Ministère fausse les résultats. McFaimor recevrait une jolie petite bourse pleine de gaillons pour chaque Mangemort exécuté par les Détraqueurs. Il demanderait à ses avocats de bâcler le travail, leur reversant une petite part du pactole accordé par le Ministère.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous ces révélations. Plusieurs détails, moments et discutions qu'elle avait eus avec McFaimor lui revinrent brutalement en tête. Il l'avait choisie pour le cas de Rogue, alors qu'elle venait juste d'être recrutée par le Département. Sans expérience, il lui avait confié ce dossier épineux. Et puis, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle commençait à trouver une stratégie de défense qui pourrait réellement aider Rogue, qu'avait-il fait ?! McFaimor lui avait ordonné d'arrêter de travailler sur ce cas. Quelle sale ordure. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait cantonnée aux archives lorsqu'elle avait gagné le procès. Il avait dû se faire taper sur les doigts et il s'était vengé sur elle. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce système judiciaire foireux ?! Cet homme était à la tête du Département de la Justice Sorcière et pourtant il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Après tout, qui se souciait du sort des Mangemorts ?! Mise à part leur famille –quand ils en avaient encore– personne ne les regretterait.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit brutalement lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Que serait devenu Rogue si un autre avocat du Département l'avait représenté ? Il serait mort, assurément. Tout le monde voulait sa mort, même elle. Ce n'était qu'en vertu de son sens moral trop prononcé et l'aide de Malefoy qu'elle avait trouvé de quoi défendre leur ancien professeur.

Par Merlin. Voilà que son estomac se resserra, sa gorge se noua et qu'un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir en imaginant ceci. Hermione tenta de chasser le sens de ces émotions qui l'envahissaient, reposant son attention sur Zabini.

\- J'aurai effectivement de quoi témoigner, confirma-t-elle avec détermination.

\- Tant mieux, lança-t-il avec enthousiasme avant de reprendre un air grave. Inutile de te préciser qu'en attendant, tout ceci ne doit pas s'ébruiter…

La jeune femme acquiesça, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. S'ils prévoyaient de faire tomber cet horrible sorcier, elle les aiderait bien évidemment. Cet incompétent entachait l'image même de la justice sorcière.

Blaise finit par la laisser, s'en allant discuter avec d'autres sorciers. Hermione se retrouva seule avec son verre et sans aucune envie de se lier aux conversations du reste des invités. La journée ayant été suffisamment longue, elle décida de rentrer. Après tout, la raison de sa venue ici n'était même pas présente. Alors une fois qu'elle eut fini son whisky et salué les Malefoy, la Lionne s'éclipsa en douce. Elle réussit à trouver le hall d'entrée, ainsi que sa cape en velours. Hermione était justement en train de la passer sur ses épaules, quand son nom se fit entendre dans le couloir principal.

\- Miss Granger ! L'appela Arxifard. Miss Granger, attendez s'il vous plait.

Tiens. Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ?

\- On a confié à Arxifard la tâche de conduire la Miss dans la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La bibliothèque ? Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la demandait dans une pareille pièce du manoir, la jeune femme balaya sa curiosité en levant sa main en l'air, lasse.

\- Je te remercie de me prévenir Arxifard, commença-t-elle tout en ajustant les pans de son vêtement d'hiver. Mais tu diras à cette personne qu'elle lira ses grimoires toute seule, moi je rentre.

\- Mais il a beaucoup insisté sur le fait que Arxifard devait impérativement amener la Miss dans la bibliothèque, précisa l'elfe en couinant.

\- Il ? Qui ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse malgré tout. Si c'est ton maître et s'il y a une certaine Parkinson dans l'histoire, ne m'en dis pas plus je t'en supplie…

Arxifard resta penaud quelques secondes, ne sachant pas pourquoi la sorcière lui parlait de son jeune maître et de son amie. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait donné cet ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas mon maître qui vous attend Miss. C'est le parrain de mon maître.

Hermione suspendit ses gestes, paralysée.

Son parrain. Rogue !

Il était là. Merlin. Tout son corps répondit favorablement à cette nouvelle, frissonnant à l'idée de le voir enfin. Docilement, la Rouge &amp; Or accepta de suivre Arxifard, qui l'emmena à l'étage, dans la bibliothèque. En chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser tout un tas de questions. Pourquoi la demander dans une pareille pièce ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas se montrer à la soirée ? Quand était-il arrivé ? Hermione prit donc une grande inspiration lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la fameuse bibliothèque. Elle devait rester calme, et être un minimum maître d'elle-même. Ou du moins, en apparence. Mais Arxifard l'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte, l'invitant à entrer. Hermione grimaça, lui adressant un dernier regard avant d'avancer à l'intérieur de la salle.

Cette bibliothèque était assez grande, avec de nombreuses torches pour l'éclairer. Son regard avide fut attiré par toutes ces étagères de livres, grimoires et parchemins qui y étaient rangés jusqu'au plafond. Curieuse, Hermione passa distraitement ses doigts sur les reliures en cuir.

\- Vous savez, je ne vous ai pas faite venir ici pour admirer ces livres.

Mmh, ce timbre de voix si charmeur.

Elle tourna vivement la tête, le cherchant. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de l'allée qu'elle aperçut sa délicieuse silhouette. Rogue lui faisait face, adossé contre l'imposante cheminée qui trônait au fond de cette bibliothèque. Un mystérieux rictus flottait sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air diabolique. Quant à ses yeux, ils la fixaient, flamboyant sous les flammes des torches. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de la sorcière, ce fut la manière dont il était habillé. D'où venait-il ?! Il était…irrésistible. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard, laissant ses noisettes glisser sur ce costume noir en laine. Il portait une veste, à deux boutons, qui le cintrait à merveille. Ses épaules larges étaient mises en avant sous le tissu, se resserrant ensuite sur sa taille fine. En-dessous, la Lionne distingua un gilet, dont les trois boutons cachait une chemise d'un blanc amidonné qui emprisonnait cette musculature qu'elle devina d'un simple coup d'œil. Le col de cette dernière était cassé, lui octroyant un certain air distingué, chic. Surtout avec cette cravate d'ascot de style Victorien qui entourait son cou, décorant son buste. Elle était d'un gris béton, satinée, tout comme la pochette qui ressortait légèrement de la poche de sa veste. D'ailleurs, même ses boutons de manchette, petits et ronds, étaient assortis à cette teinte, puisque leur argent brillait discrètement. Sa contemplation ne s'arrêta pas là, son regard descendit encore, passant sur ses hanches où une ceinture en cuir noir de peau de dragon, à la boucle rectangulaire argentée, maintenait son pantalon. Celui-ci avait une coupe droite, taillant à la perfection ses jambes fuselées, pour retomber sur ses chaussures également en peau de dragon.

Par tous les Lutins de Cornouailles. Hermione en avait les joues rosies d'excitation rien qu'à l'observer, tellement il était séduisant ainsi vêtu. Ce costume trois pièces avait été taillé pour lui, épousant chacun de ses muscles. Et la seule chose dont elle avait désormais envie, c'était d'ôter chacune de ces couches pour que ses mains puissent profiter de la chaleur de sa peau, de son corps. Oh Merlin, oui. La jeune femme finit donc par remonter ses yeux vers son visage. Severus sentit son cœur rater un battement en apercevant cette appétit qui brillait dans le blanc de ses ambres, tout comme cette lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordillait avec envie. La Gryffondor brûlait déjà de désir. Son bassin s'émoustilla à cette constatation. Lentement, Severus s'approcha de la jeune femme, tout en commençant à défaire sa cravate.

\- J'étais au Ministère en fin d'après-midi pour un rendez-vous avec le Directeur du Département de l'Education Sorcière, commença-t-il à expliquer à voix basse, marchant vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Je devais leur exposer mon projet d'agrandir les serres pour permettre à mon Maître des Potions de cultiver ses plantes, montrant ainsi un autre aspect des potions aux étudiants.

Voilà donc pourquoi il avait fait un tel effort vestimentaire. Mais Hermione l'écoutait à moitié, captivée par cette bouche sensuelle qui se mouvait sous les mots qu'il prononçait et bercée par le ton de sa voix. Elle pouvait sentir l'air se raréfier à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait.

\- Nous étions en présence du Ministre de la Magie quand celui-ci a reçu un patronus du Département de la Justice, l'informant que la prisonnière Narcissa Malefoy venait d'être libérée par une surprenante avocate…

La Gryffondor se sentit rougir sous ce compliment déguisé.

\- Je savais que Narcissa fêterait l'évènement. Alors dès que j'ai pu me libérer, j'avoue avoir abusé de mes prérogatives de Directeur de Poudlard pour venir ici par cheminette.

À présent, Severus se tenait devant elle. Sa cravate était défaite, tombant négligemment de chaque côté de son cou. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, comme une invitation à toucher cette peau apparente. Malgré les bonnes résolutions qu'elle avait prises avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, Hermione sentait son esprit rendre peu à peu l'âme, laissant ses émotions et sensations prendre le dessus. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, raisonnant jusque dans ses tympans. Tandis qu'une onctueuse chaleur réveilla son échine, échauffant au passage son sang qui commençait à bouillir en elle. Sa respiration était difficile, alors qu'il n'avait encore rien tenté. Il restait debout, face à elle, à un seul petit pas. Une distance suffisante pour sonner comme une torture, son corps réclamant un contact plus franc qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de créer.

\- Je suis venu pour vous Granger, reprit-il dans un murmure. Nous devions reprendre ce que nous avons dû abandonner à Noël.

Oh oui, oui, oui. Hermione se dandina légèrement, son entrejambe anticipant déjà ces moments qu'il lui promettait.

\- Ici… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnée.

\- Oui.

\- Quitte à choisir une bibliothèque, je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré la Réserve de Poudlard, commenta-t-elle d'une voix taquine.

Sa remarque fit hausser les sourcils du Directeur du château. Ainsi donc, cette Lionne avait envie d'être prise à Poudlard. Et dans la Réserve. Un rictus goguenard étira le coin de ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux se firent incandescents.

\- Cela peut s'arranger…Suivez-moi Granger.

Sans attendre, Severus retourna vers la cheminée, rentrant à l'intérieur de l'âtre. Hermione le suivit, venant à ses côtés. Elle l'observa sortir de la poudre de cheminette de sa poche, avant de lever le poing devant eux. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'apprêtait à lui signaler qu'ils devaient s'accrocher l'un à l'autre s'il ne comptait pas partager sa poudre avec elle, afin qu'elle puisse être également transportée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, son autre main glissa dans son dos, venant se poser sur sa hanche gauche. Elle hoqueta en sentant cette aventurière passer sous ses vêtements, caressant sa peau nue de ses doigts habiles. Fermement, il la tira contre lui, savourant ses formes qui épousèrent son torse. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, échangeant cette lueur séductrice aux connotations perverses. Ils désiraient bien la même chose, tous deux animés par ce besoin pressant qui les tiraillait. Il y avait toujours ce magnétisme entre eux, cette force qui électrocutait leurs cellules au simple contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

N'y tenant plus, Severus finit par lâcher la poudre tout en indiquant « Poudlard » d'une voix forte et claire. Leurs deux corps disparurent instantanément dans le flot de flammes vertes, emportés dans un tourbillon sans fin. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, Hermione eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés, qu'une bouche affamée s'empara d'elle. Les lèvres de Severus se moulèrent aux siennes, partageant cette chaleur et cette douceur qui la firent fondre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, soutenant ses jambes déjà amollies. Un mélodieux gémissement gronda dans sa gorge lorsque sa langue brûlante taquina sa bouche, avant de forcer son passage sans ménagement. Leur échange devint très vite plus sensuel, sauvage. Tandis que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec empressement, leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps, pressées de les délester de leurs vêtements. Hermione avait l'impression de s'être aventurée sur un terrain aride, souffrant d'une canicule qui la mettait à rude épreuve. La jeune femme avait si chaud, tout son être était en feu. Il venait de déclencher un brasier en elle, titillant son bas-ventre, avec un simple baiser.

À bout de souffle, la Rouge &amp; Or rouvrit les paupières, quittant ses lèvres. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle en frémit. Ce noir onyx était le reflet des projets emplis de luxure qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Accrochez-vous, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La seconde suivante, le décor autour d'eux changea radicalement, les formes et les couleurs tournoyant dans une danse folle. Le salon de ses appartements à Poudlard disparut. La seule chose qui resta intacte, ce fut ce corps solide, chaud et masculin contre lequel sa silhouette se pressa. Le parfum d'un musc ambré qu'il dégageait était une drogue à lui tout seul. Il avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, la rassurer. Cette simple fragrance lui donnait l'étrange impression d'être à sa place contre lui, se contentant de respirer son odeur, profitant de son étreinte. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit, Severus la relâcha. En ouvrant les paupières, Hermione constata qu'ils étaient dans la Réserve, entre deux rayons. Une seule torche les éclairait, ses flammes les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité. En reposant les yeux sur lui, la sorcière le vit agiter sa baguette magique, lançant apparemment un sortilège de _Confusion_ ainsi qu'un second pour insonoriser les lieux. Son regard croisa ensuite le sien, plus incendiaire que jamais. Severus avança lentement vers elle, tout en la fixant. Inconsciemment, Hermione recula de quelques pas, son dos finissant par rencontrer l'énorme meuble rempli de livres derrière elle.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Severus était suffisamment proche pour apercevoir son pouls s'accélérer au niveau de l'artère située sous la peau légère de son cou, sentant également son souffle irrégulier frapper son menton. Elle était exquise, le savait-elle ? L'ambre de ses yeux flamboyait au rythme des flammes de la torche, ses joues étaient rougies par son excitation grandissante, sa bouche entrouverte ne redemandant qu'à être à nouveau embrassée. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle était belle, lui avouer dans un murmure l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais il ne sut pas comment. Severus était beaucoup plus doué pour les sarcasmes que les compliments. Tant pis. Il releva alors sa baguette magique, la pointant vers son cou. Cette sorcière était certes désirable, mais trop vêtue. Dans un sort silencieux, il fit tomber sa cape, sa veste et sa chemise par terre, ne lui laissant plus que son soutien-gorge. Le tissu était d'un blanc immaculé, dont la dentelle transparente ne cachait strictement rien. Ses yeux ne purent que s'attarder sur sa poitrine, caressant du regard cette peau dévoilée. Du bout de sa baguette, il effleura ses seins, suivant les contours de ces petits ronds bruns. La Lionne se tendit de tout son être, mettant en avant son buste dans l'espoir qu'il la touche autrement qu'avec ce morceau de bois impersonnel. Elle voulait ses main, sa bouche. Toutefois, en apercevant son rictus sur ses lèvres, Hermione comprit qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Fichu Serpentard.

Le sorcier laissa glisser sa baguette sur sa peau, passant entre ses deux monts. Malicieusement, il fit disparaitre son soutien-gorge avec un nouveau sortilège. Ses iris se dilatèrent à la vue de ces deux merveilleux globes nus. Ils étaient à portée de main, offerts. Severus sentit son anatomie tressaillir, devenant à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Pas encore. Serrant la mâchoire, il réfréna son envie de la toucher, désireux de la faire languir. Il voulait que sa peau soit exacerbée par ce manque de contact, se faisant sensible au moindre effleurement. Son excitation n'en serait que renforcée, décuplée. Severus parvenait déjà à lire l'impatience dans son regard, quémandant une petite caresse. Pas question, le Serpent resta inflexible. Sa baguette arriva sur le ventre de la jeune femme, tournant autour de son nombril. Il lui lança un sortilège de contraception, avant de la débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Elle était nue, libre de toute entrave, alors qu'il avait encore habillé.

Hermione aurait voulu se cacher, s'échapper, mais elle était coincée entre Rogue et le meuble derrière elle. Cette situation était étrange, presque gênante. Pourtant, après quelques secondes à observer son visage, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre sous les traits qu'elle y distingua. De l'admiration, de la curiosité, mais surtout de la convoitise. Ses yeux noirs couraient sur son corps, caressant chacune de ses courbes. En le suivant, la Lionne arrivait presque à sentir sa peau se réchauffer sous son passage. Son observation se fit plus intime quand il s'arrêta au niveau de son entrejambe, captivé par ce qui y était dissimulé. Ses joues devinrent brûlantes, tandis que ses cuisses se serrent instinctivement, à la fois timides d'être la cible de ces deux projecteurs noirs mais également dans le but d'atténuer ce manque croissant qui s'y faisait ressentir. Son petit jeu avait assez duré, Hermione le voulait.

Elle profita donc de son égarement pour attraper sa baguette, avant de la pointer vers lui. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, la Rouge &amp; Or se contenta de prononcer une seule formule tout en bougeant gracieusement son poignet. Un unique sortilège qui suffit à le défaire de tous ses vêtements, le dénudant entièrement. Elle se mit à mordre sa lèvre en voyant son érection fièrement érigée vers elle. Si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait facilement l'atteindre, effleurant cette peau soyeuse, chaude. Cherchant son approbation, la jeune femme releva la tête vers son visage. Un regard sombre la foudroya, stoppant net son entrain.

\- Petite impatiente…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tournez-vous.

Hermione ne chercha pas à discuter à l'écoute de cette voix impérieuse. Elle fit rapidement volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec les livres entreposés sur les nombreuses étagères que comportait le meuble de ce rayon. La sorcière déposa sa baguette sur l'un des rebords, les oreilles aux aguets. Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle ne l'avait que déshabillé, rien de dramatique. Surtout dans leur contexte. Mais la Rouge &amp; Or nota que la prochaine fois, elle s'abstiendrait, le laissant ôter par lui-même ses différentes couches de tissus. Son corps était si tendu, que cela en devenait douloureux. Sa peau guettait son toucher, puisant dans ses dernières ressources de patience. Il devait être en train de la scruter, profitant de sa nudité pour la regarder inlassablement. Pourquoi ne la touchait-il pas ? Elle en mourrait d'envie, depuis le moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées. C'était un besoin incompressible, il lui fallait le moindre petit contact avec ce corps masculin.

S'apprêtant à se plaindre auprès de lui, elle fut devancée par Severus qui détruisit l'espace qui les maintenait jusqu'ici éloignés. Son corps se colla au sien, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Elle put sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper, son torse touchant son dos, tandis que son membre tendu épousa la courbe de ses reins, juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Il était ferme, imposant et tellement prêt ! Sa petite silhouette se frotta contre lui, souhaitant apaiser ce désir qui la dévorait. Mais elle ne fit qu'attiser le sien, lui arrachant un grognement. Où diable étaient ses mains ? Elle avait horriblement besoin de leur habilité pour calmer l'excitation qu'il avait provoquée. Il ne l'avait pas encore touchée qu'elle était déjà trempée, impatiente.

Severus s'en rendit compte, comprenant qu'il devait cesser sa torture aussi bien pour elle, que pour lui. Ne pas la toucher était trop dur, même si cela l'excitait grandement. Le sorcier leva alors une main, touchant tout d'abord sa hanche, ce qui la fit tressaillir. Elle s'aventura directement vers ses petites boucles brunes, ne prenant pas le temps de s'y attarder. Ses doigts écartèrent ses replis, la faisant soupirer d'aise. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le centre de son univers, caressant légèrement ses parois étroites. Diablement humides. Severus grogna à nouveau en constatant qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir, tandis que son membre se contracta en anticipant l'instant où il y entrerait. Ils avaient suffisamment attendu comme ça. Il retira sa main de son puit secret.

\- Mettez vos pieds sur le rebord près du sol et vos mains sur l'étagère au-dessus de votre tête, ordonna-t-il d'une voix éraillée sous le désir qui pulsait en lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pas rassurée pour une mornille.

\- Je ne suis…

\- Faite-le, la coupa-t-il. Vous n'allez pas tomber, je suis derrière vous.

Le fait qu'il soit justement derrière elle était intrigant, voire même inquiétant. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, son regard ou ses gestes. Hermione devait s'en remettre aux sensations qu'il lui déclenchait. Finissant par lui faire confiance, la sorcière obéit. Ses petites mains attrapèrent l'étagère en bois qui était au-dessus de sa tête, s'y accrochant pour grimper sur ce meuble. Il n'allait pas tomber hein ? Non, probablement pas. Elle était bien plus légère que ce rayon et tous ces livres qu'il contenait. Diantre. Cette position était compliquée. Elle était presque sur la pointe des pieds, ce rebord n'étant pas très large. Quant à ses bras, ils étaient quasiment tendus. Hermione avait davantage l'impression qu'il allait la crucifier plutôt que la prendre dans la bibliothèque. Mais d'un autre côté, la Gryffondor devait avouer que son idée était hautement excitante, attisant non seulement sa curiosité, mais aussi son désir. Jusqu'à présent, son imagination de Serpentard leur avait apporté beaucoup de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il approcha à son tour, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en comprenant qu'avec cette hauteur qu'elle venait de prendre, leurs bassins étaient au même niveau. Son gland vint taquiner ses fesses, se perdant un instant contre sa raie, avant qu'il ne le fasse glisser plus bas pour atteindre sa féminité. Severus plaça son érection contre l'entrée de cette dernière, venant se coller contre son dos. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses flancs, savourant cette peau parfaite. Elles dégagèrent ensuite sa nuque de ses cheveux, les coinçant du côté droit de son cou. Les deux jumelles caressèrent ses bras levés, effleurant à peine son échine. Hermione soupira, souhaitant toujours plus. Cette robustesse qui était entre ses jambes la tentait douloureusement, désireuse de la sentir la prendre entièrement. Mais encore une fois, il semblait s'amuser à la faire languir, testant sa patience. D'autant plus qu'avec cette position, la Lionne ne disposait d'aucune liberté de mouvement si elle souhaitait rester en place. Pestant intérieurement contre les plans de ce Serpent, Hermione essaya tout de même d'accentuer leur contact en ondulant des hanches.

En vain.

Cependant, lorsque les grandes mains de Severus atteignirent les siennes, il les recouvrit, s'accrochant à elle. Placé derrière elle, ce sorcier la dominait, s'accordant à sa délicieuse silhouette. Et parallèlement, il donna un vigoureux coup de reins qui les unit enfin, les faisant crier en cœur. Ils avaient été privé d'une telle sensation depuis si longtemps qu'il se sentit obligé d'attendre quelques secondes, désireux de savourer la sensation de ces muscles qui l'entouraient, l'enserraient dans une fournaise grisante.

\- Plus vos jambes seront proches l'une de l'autre, plus cela serré…, expliqua-t-il en soufflant contre son oreille.

De ses genoux, il poussa contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les éloigner.

\- …Et plus elles seront écartées, plus cela sera profond…, reprit-il difficilement.

Il se raidit lorsque son membre fut en elle jusqu'à sa garde, serrant sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de grogner.

\- Que préférez-vous Granger ? Demanda-t-il en restant immobile.

\- Profond, parvint-elle à souffler.

Hermione remercia tous les Saints quand il bougea enfin, à peine ce mot prononcé. Il la prit avec envie, s'enfonçant en elle aussi vigoureusement qu'elle pouvait le rêver. Merlin cette position était finalement incroyable. Sa chaleur l'englobait, leurs corps étant collés. Ses bras entouraient sa tête tandis que ses doigts s'entremêlaient avec les siens. La Lionne devinait ses muscles saillants derrière elle, glissant contre elle. Il la soutenait, l'aidant à se maintenir debout sur la pointe des pieds. Et à chaque coup qu'il insuffla, Hermione avait la délicieuse impression de décoller, s'envolant vers le paradis. Ses paupières se fermèrent, profitant au mieux des sensations qu'elle ressentit, alors qu'un plaisir grandissant s'emparait d'elle. Leurs gémissements se répercutaient contre les murs, brisant le silence d'ordinaire révérencieux de ces lieux. Severus nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, avant de laisser glisser ses mains contre ses bras. Elles s'en allèrent vers sa poitrine, empoignant ses deux seins simultanément.

Ses doigts pétrirent, ceinturèrent sa chair moelleuse, lui arrachant des cris, l'encourageant davantage. Il poursuivit en cajolant ses aréoles, sa peau se tendant déjà contre ses paumes. Elle s'arqua contre lui, poussant sa poitrine pour accentuer le contact qu'il opérait dessus. Cet homme ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il réussit à attraper ses tétons, tendus et durcis sous la pression qui les habitait. Ses doigts les pincèrent, créant des étincelles qui avivèrent le feu qui brûlait entre ses jambes, alors que ses hanches s'abattaient toujours contre ses fesses avec la même ferveur.

Severus embrassa son cou, goûtant à sa peau. Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Granger, il devenait insatiable. Le sorcier n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser, perdant un contrôle qu'il s'évertuait à garder avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Comment pourrait-il ? Elle était si…

\- …appétissante…, gronda-t-il contre sa peau sous son oreille.

Un rictus s'empara de ses lèvres en l'entendant gémir, son corps s'arquant encore pour qu'il poursuive ses soins. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose qui poussait des soupirs, gémissements et cris terriblement érotiques, nourrissant son propre plaisir. Severus grogna en sentant sa moiteur se faire plus étroite, signe précurseur qu'elle avait commencé à monter les marches de cet escalier qui menait au septième ciel. Il serra les dents en s'efforçant de ralentir le rythme de ses poussées.

\- Rogue ! Se plaignit-elle en rouvrant les paupières.

\- Pas encore…

Ses mains bougèrent paresseusement, tandis que son bassin s'activa plus lentement, les mettant à rude épreuve. Modérer la cadence était une chose qui s'avéra plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait pensée. Mais sa fierté lui commandait de réussir à les emmener ensemble dans ce monde merveilleux. Alors lorsqu'il commença enfin à sentir son esprit divaguer, le Serpentard reprit rapidement ses mouvements impétueux. L'une de ses mains garda un sein, tandis que celle de droite s'abaissa sur son ventre, puis sur ses boucles brunes. Ses doigts malicieux trouvèrent son petit bourgeon de chair, qu'ils capturèrent sans tarder. Sensible à l'extrême, il n'eut qu'à le faire rouler entre son pouce et son index pour lui arracher un cri rauque encore inégalé. Ravi, il continua, tandis que son intimité se contracta un peu plus, resserrant ce passage qu'il s'efforçait d'emprunter pour son plus grand plaisir. Une sensation familière fit peu à peu surface au plus profond de lui-même, alors que son membre était douloureusement tendu. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus s'arrêter, il ignora ses cuisses qui le tiraillaient, s'engageant dans la dernière ligne droite.

Il posséda chacun de ses points sensibles : son antre ardent, son bourgeon, son sein et son cou. Leur plaisir était incontestable, matérialisé par ces râles qui se mêlèrent, alors que leurs corps souffraient des derniers efforts qu'ils devaient fournir. Severus s'évertua à conserver un rythme effréné, se rendant compte qu'il ne serait plus long à venir, les premiers signes se faisant ressentir. Le sorcier pressa plus vigoureusement son clitoris ainsi que son téton, tout en mordant subitement la peau de son épaule. Sa réaction ne se fit guère attendre : la Lionne rugit une dernière fois, convulsant entre ses bras. Ses mains lâchèrent l'étagère, s'agrippant à ses avant-bras, sa tête partant en arrière pour se caler contre son épaule. S'accrochant à elle, le Serpent fut à son tour frappé par ce tsunami de plaisir qui explosa en lui comme un feu d'artifice, le faisant complètement planer. Il prolongea leur orgasme en bougeant encore faiblement, savourant ces ondes délicieuses qui détendirent chacun de ses muscles, pendant que son membre évacua enfin toute cette pression accumulée.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, récupérant lentement de leurs ébats dévastateurs. Severus la garda serrée contre lui, appréciant le contact de son petit corps voluptueux contre le sien. Durant ce court instant, il avait la nette impression qu'elle lui appartenait. Mais il s'agissait d'un autre aspect bien plus supérieur au plan physique, aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Son esprit étant encore embrumé par ce nuage empli de sensualité, le Serpentard mit cette pensée de côté, ne voulant pas y réfléchir dans l'immédiat. Il se retira, avant de l'aider à descendre du rebord de l'étagère. Sa main trouva sa baguette un peu plus loin, avec laquelle il s'empressa de leur lancer un _Recurvite_. Son regard sombre l'observa silencieusement, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, restant adossée contre les étagères. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'encrant irréversiblement. Il était inutile de parler, tous deux ressentant la même chose par rapport à ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Toutefois, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

\- Merlin…Je ne verrai plus la Réserve de Poudlard de la même manière…

Remarque qui parvint à faire apparaitre un rictus au coin des lèvres fines de Rogue, mi-fier, mi-amusé. Ce dernier alla chercher son pantalon, l'enfilant sans se préoccuper de sa nudité en-dessous. En mettant sa chemise, il essaya d'ignorer cette envie qui le saisit : qu'elle dorme avec lui cette nuit.

Ridicule ! D'où cela provenait-il ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, la regardant remettre elle aussi ses vêtements mais d'un coup de baguette magique. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, cela avait été plaisant. Oui, mais cela ne rentrait pas dans les règles qu'ils s'étaient fixées. Quoique, ces dernières n'avaient jamais été réellement énoncé ou clairement écrite.

\- Je pense que je ferai mieux de rentrer, lui indiqua-t-elle d'une voix posée, sûre.

Bien, voilà qui venait couper court à ses pensées. Le ton si déterminé qu'elle employa le perturba quelques secondes. N'y avait-il que lui qui était en ce moment même tiraillé par l'envie de retarder l'instant où ils se quitteraient ? Envie qui devenait de plus en plus déplacée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir ce genre de préoccupations. Conscient qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa part, Severus sortit de ses rêveries, réduisant le reste de ses vêtements pour les fourrer dans sa poche. Pieds nus, il revint vers elle, les pans de sa chemise tombant négligemment sur son pantalon noir.

\- Je vous ramène dans le Grand Hall, annonça-t-il platoniquement.

Et sans attendre d'elle une quelconque réponse, le Directeur de Poudlard saisit son bras, la faisant transplaner devant les grandes portes d'entrée en bois massif. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur ce visage qui le ravissait secrètement, mémorisant ses traits. Quand la reverrait-il ? Il ne le savait pas.

\- Cette faculté à pouvoir transplaner partout dans Poudlard est très pratique, fit-elle remarquer avec légèreté.

La Lionne ajusta sa cape en velours, ne quittant pas ses iris envoûtantes. Elle avait l'impression de s'enfuir. Hermione dut se faire violence pour refouler l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle pourrait dormir dans ses appartements cette nuit. Il n'accepterait pas…Si ? Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce qu'ils partageaient.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous venir une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans mon nouveau bureau. Après tout, nous sommes en Janvier, vous pouvez bien vous absenter quelques temps désormais…

En s'entendant formuler cette invitation déguisée, Hermione se sentit pathétique. Elle préféra se taire, son regard restant dans le sien.

\- Peut-être, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La jeune femme lui adressa un charmant sourire, avant de tourner les talons après un rapide _« Bonne nuit »_. Il attendit de voir son profil disparaitre derrière la porte, pour transplaner dans ses appartements. Mais lorsqu'il rejoignit son lit plus tard dans la soirée, le Directeur de Poudlard pesta intérieurement. Le regret l'envahissant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus personne à enlacer, embrasser, toucher. Pour seule compagnie cette nuit, il ne lui restait que le souvenir du corps onctueux de la Rouge &amp; Or pressé contre le sien.

* * *

Et alors là, c'est qui l'idiot entre ces deux-là ? Et oui, Hermione. L'andouille ! Enfin, ils le sont tous les deux. Ils pensaient la même chose, voulaient la même chose mais aucun d'eux n'a osé exprimer son envie à haute voix. Frustrant nooon ? :p

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien finir un jour par arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Mais quand ? Plus que 3 chapitres héhéhé.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier **Abou51**, la styliste du chapitre pour Severus, qui lui a confectionné ce costume égalant la haute couture sorcière (en espérant que c'était conforme à ce que tu imaginais) !

Merci pour vos lectures et reviews, c'est sympa d'être encore là à suivre mon histoire. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, batailles de boules de neige et un excellent réveillon pour une nouvelle année haute en couleurs ! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir,  
Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26**

La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, faisant petit à petit disparaître ce beau manteau blanc dans les rues de Londres. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle s'abattait sans ménagement sur les sorciers, les obligeant à relever leurs capes pour ne pas se faire mouiller. Ils pressaient le pas, s'activant afin de ne pas rester plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette longue rue. Têtes baissées, ils marchaient rapidement pour aller s'abriter. En ce début d'après-midi, l'allée ressemblait à une fourmilière. Ça courait dans tous les sens. C'était pire qu'à Poudlard, lorsque les cours de la matinée étaient terminés et que les élèves rejoignaient la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Seule une silhouette se distinguait des autres. Au milieu de la rue, elle avançait lentement, absolument pas dérangée par cette pluie qui ruisselait le long de sa grande cape noire. Ses pas frappaient les pavés, éclaboussant le bas de son pantalon à chaque nouvelle foulée. Malgré son allure imposante, sa démarche était peu assurée. Comme si cette personne ne savait pas où aller, ou alors n'était pas encore décidée à s'y rendre.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre. L'hésitation ne faisait pas partie de son caractère. Mais il était bien là, errant sur ce Chemin en raccourcissant ses pas à chaque mètre parcouru, retardant ainsi le moment où il serait arrivé devant son immeuble. Ça l'avait pris d'un coup, après le déjeuner aujourd'hui. Comme foudroyé par cette stupide idée : rejoindre Granger. Il avait quitté son bureau directorial, avant de prévenir son Adjoint qu'il s'absentait pour l'après-midi. Et sans attendre davantage, il avait transplané ici. Jamais son comportement n'avait été aussi irrationnel. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cette idée saugrenue avait germé dans son esprit. Revoir Granger. À vrai dire, il y avait bien une hypothèse qui tournait en boucle dans un coin de sa tête, mais Severus n'était en aucun cas décidé à s'y soumettre. Cette explication était trop sentimentale pour lui, cela ne correspondait pas à son mode de fonctionnement. Il ne pouvait pas s'être entiché de cette sorcière. Voilà des décennies qu'il s'était refusé à retomber dans ces méandres pathétiques. Depuis Lily en réalité.

Irrité, Severus poussa un long soupir. Il était tiraillé entre sa raison, ses sentiments, ses agissements et la logique de la situation qui semblait avoir disparue. L'ancien espion avait horreur de ne plus rien comprendre, bousculé dans ses éternelles habitudes qui rythmaient ses journées comme du papier à musique. Une seule chose s'imposait à lui comme une certitude en ce moment même : il voulait voir la Lionne. Simplement l'apercevoir. Elle et sa bouche appétissante, ses yeux pétillants, sa chevelure douce et parfumée…Le sorcier pesta en se rendant compte que la jeune femme était devenue une sorte de drogue, envoûtante. En allant la voir, il allait réclamer sa dose, satisfaisant cette envie irrationnelle qui le conduisait toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble de Malefoy, ses yeux restèrent posés sur cette plaque dorée où les mots _« Hermione GRANGER, avocate »_ y étaient gravés. Cela rendait plutôt bien, surtout sur le mur de cette bâtisse bourgeoise, typiquement anglaise. Ça avait nettement plus de style que la boutique édulcorée des jumeaux Weasley, devant laquelle il venait de passer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se décida finalement à y entrer, avant de s'être néanmoins convaincu qu'il ne faisait que lui rendre une simple visite. Elle l'avait invité à venir, après tout, non ? Alors il se contentait de passer, comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ce fut donc sur cette idée catégorique qu'il appela l'ascenseur, profitant des quelques secondes avant sa venue pour sécher ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique. Et lorsque l'engin fut arrivé, l'homme y entra pour se rendre au premier étage. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte menant aux bureaux de la Gryffondor, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago Malefoy apparut brusquement devant lui, les deux hommes manquant de se percuter à un poil de licorne près. La surprise passée, ils s'observèrent silencieusement, se jaugeant l'un et l'autre.

\- Parrain, finit par saluer Drago d'un ton qui demeura méfiant.

Severus se contenta de lui accorder un signe de tête, tandis que ses yeux restèrent encrés dans les siens, suspicieux. Que faisait-il ici ? Cet immeuble lui appartenait, bien sûr. Mais que faisait-il, à _cet étage_ ? Et avant même qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre hypothèse sensée, son esprit lui rappela malicieusement la conversation qu'avaient eue les jumeaux Weasley, à Noël, avec Hermione. Celle qui sous-entendait qu'il se passait bien plus entre ses deux anciens élèves, qu'une simple relation professionnelle.

\- Vous venez voir Granger ? Lui demanda son filleul. Elle ne m'a pas prévenu de votre venue.

Son sourcil s'arqua à la remarque de cette ancienne Vipère.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez devenu sa secrétaire…, commença-t-il d'une voix railleuse. Laissez-moi passer et allez plutôt me faire un thé, dans ce cas.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma rapidement, outré par sa remarque. Sa secrétaire ! Non, mais et puis quoi encore ?! Il serra les dents, n'appréciant pas cet air amusé qu'affichait son parrain. Ce sale Mangemort se fichait de lui.

\- Débrouillez-vous tout seul, siffla-t-il avant de libérer le passage.

Il s'en alla, appelant furieusement l'ascenseur en écrasant bruyamment son doigt sur le bouton. Severus ne se donna pas la peine de le saluer, passant la porte d'entrée sans se préoccuper du jeune homme. Il arriva dans ce qui devait être le hall d'accueil. Un imposant bureau lui faisait face, mais sans que personne n'y soit installé. Les lieux semblaient parfaitement déserts. La seule trace de vie était ces plantes vertes qui donnaient une touche de couleur à cette entrée. En regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il y avait deux couloirs. Le premier, à gauche, paraissait tout aussi inhabité que cet accueil. Quant au second, il avait l'air plus long mais surtout plus intéressant. Des torches accrochées au mur étaient allumées, signe incontestable qu'il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un par là-bas. N'hésitant plus, Severus se dirigea donc vers la droite, longeant ce couloir. Le sorcier passa devant plusieurs portes entrouvertes. Il découvrit des pièces vides, une salle de réunion, un bureau inoccupé, une minuscule bibliothèque comportant des codes de droits sorciers et moldus. Nul doute que cet étage venait à peine d'être habité et dont l'ameublement n'était pas achevé.

Severus s'arrêta devant une dernière porte, au fond de ce couloir. Cela ne pouvait qu'être le bureau de Granger. Lentement, le sorcier avança à pas de loup pour jeter un œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'aperçut qu'un canapé dans un coin, une petite table basse et les dossiers de quelques fauteuils. Son angle de vue était beaucoup trop réduit pour voir davantage. Alors avec prudence, sa main poussa doucement cette porte, tout en espérant qu'elle ne grincerait pas comme une sale Mandragore. Il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il la vit. Granger était là, juste devant lui, à quelques mètres. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de sa venue, sa tête restant baissée sur les papiers qu'elle était en train de lire. Ses boucles brunes lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant les expressions de ce dernier. Mais Severus pouvait aisément deviner son front se plisser sous la concentration, ses sourcils se froncer lorsqu'elle butait sur un mot, et même ses lèvres s'étirer lorsqu'elle trouvait une solution. Mmh, oui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de son ancienne élève de Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle confectionnait une potion dans l'un de ses cours. À la différence près que cette fois-ci, l'ancien professeur qu'il était eut davantage envie de laisser glisser son regard sur ses courbes.

Penchée sur ses notes, ses petites épaules étaient inclinées en avant, laissant entrevoir les contours de sa poitrine sous ce chemisier gris qui aurait pu être aguicheur s'il n'avait pas été boutonné jusqu'à son cou, ou presque. Son bureau lui obstruait la vue pour le reste de son corps, avant de lui offrir néanmoins une vision très tentatrice. Le meuble n'étant pas fermé à l'avant, il put laisser courir ses perles noires sur ces deux jambes croisées qui lui faisaient face. Fines, longues et couvertes d'un collant noir elles appelaient presque à la caresse, ses mains se remémorant facilement le contact soyeux de ce tissu sous leur peau. Chaussée de talons et vêtue d'une jupe ce n'était vraiment plus la petite fille de cinquième année qu'il avait devant lui. Mais bien une femme, dont la beauté naturelle laissait émaner une sensualité à laquelle il était sensible. Peut-être même trop. Il était venu sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la voir. Alors maintenant que c'était fait, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire volte-face pour retourner au château ? Pire, son regard ne pouvait plus se détacher de cette jeune femme.

Il y avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant à l'observer travailler à son insu. Elle paraissait si calme, maître d'elle-même et sérieuse. À cet instant, il sut qu'il pourrait rester planter là, caché, à la regarder pendant des heures. Severus fronça toutefois les sourcils lorsqu'il eut la nette impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire déséquilibré, à agir de la sorte. Mais au lieu de s'échapper sagement pour rentrer, il s'approcha encore afin qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Sa main poussa la porte en grand, la laissant frapper le mur. La sorcière eut un léger sursaut en constatant la présence d'un intrus, mais elle ne s'en alarma guère puisque ses yeux restèrent baissés.

\- Malefoy…, se plaignit-elle sans lever la tête,…combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas claquer cette porte ? C'est peut-être ton immeuble, mais ce sont mes meubles et la porte en fait partie. Alors prends en soin, je te prie.

Et bien voilà qu'elle le prenait pour ce blondinet ! Sûrement parce qu'il venait de quitter son bureau, quelques minutes plus tôt. Pensait-elle qu'il était revenu la voir pour lui demander quelque chose ? À moins qu'il ne soit parti chercher quelque chose, et auquel cas, Severus les interromprait dans leur précédente conversation. L'ancien Mangemort croisa les bras, tandis que des milliers d'hypothèses commencèrent à envahir son esprit, malgré lui.

\- Si tu es revenu pour essayer de me convaincre à nouveau, c'est inutile, reprit-elle d'un ton catégorique sans jamais prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de son interlocuteur.

N'importe qui pouvait donc entrer dans son bureau ? Et puis, de quoi le Serpentard voulait-il la convaincre ? Intrigué, Severus n'osa pas bouger le moindre orteil de peur que ce mouvement attire enfin son attention et qu'elle remarque son erreur.

\- La situation n'a pas changé : je n'ai pas le temps, je dois recevoir un nouveau client dans trente minutes, l'informa-t-elle en griffonnant des choses sur un parchemin. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas envie de faire ça à la va-vite, si je dois le faire avec toi.

Le sang du Directeur de Poudlard s'arrêta net, son cœur ratant un battement à l'entente des derniers mots de la Rouge &amp; Or. _Le faire avec toi_. S'agissait-il réellement de ce à quoi il pensait ?! Sa circulation sanguine repartit de plus belle, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'affola lorsque son esprit tenta d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Lui qui l'incitait à voir quelqu'un. La conversation avec les Weasley à Noël. Et ce Malefoy qui lui offrait un étage entier de son immeuble. Par Merlin. Évidemment qu'il devait y avoir une contrepartie ! Severus serra les dents, alors qu'un nouveau sentiment le prit aux tripes, se distillant en lui comme un horrible poison qui vint alimenter sa colère. Elle couchait avec Malefoy, son propre filleul.

\- Mais je dois t'avouer que je préfèrerais le faire avec Zabini, poursuivit-elle en décroisant les jambes. C'est peut-être toi le professionnel, pourtant je trouve que son style est plus…propre. Sans doute à cause de sa formation d'Auror…Il pense toujours à voir la chose sous tous ses angles.

Zabini ?

_Style plus propre_ ?

_La chose sous tous ses angles_ ?!

Le Serpentard se pinça l'arête du nez, ne pouvant en entendre davantage. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, alors qu'il souffla longuement en essayant de contenir cette irritation grandissante et menaçante. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son esprit était déjà en train d'imaginer la sensation libératrice que pourrait lui procurer un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire carrée de ce maudit Zabini. Suite à quoi il se mit à ressentir ce sentiment familier que déclencheraient des sortilèges de _Doloris_ sur ces deux fornicateurs. Il n'était vraiment plus certain de pouvoir supporter cet aspect libertin qu'il avait donné à sa relation avec Granger. En réalité, Severus n'était plus sûr d'être capable de la partager avec qui que ce soit. Nom d'une licorne, d'où venaient donc cette possessivité et cette jalousie dévorantes ?! Ses poings se resserrèrent, tandis qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il aurait mieux fait de s'en aller quand il le pouvait encore. S'il était déjà préoccupé avant d'arriver ici, inutile de préciser que la situation avait empiré, complexifiant encore plus les choses. Un vrai casse-tête qui aggrava son agacement.

Son corps se raidit brutalement quand la sorcière finit par lever les yeux vers lui, le fixant avec incrédulité. Sans doute avait-elle fini par trouver ce long silence anormal, surtout de la part de Malefoy. Alors quand elle vit la silhouette de Rogue devant elle, Hermione crut rêver. Depuis quand était-il ici ?! Probablement depuis le début de son monologue. Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, affectionnant toujours autant la découverte visuelle de ce corps masculin. Il lui avait manqué, c'était indéniable, même s'ils s'étaient vus il y avait peu de temps. Seulement, lorsque ses yeux revinrent se perdre dans les siens, elle comprit très rapidement que ce sentiment n'était nullement partagé. Son regard était glacial, n'exprimant que colère et amertume. Quant à son visage, ses traits étaient impassibles, inexpressifs. Durant une poignée de secondes, Hermione eut l'impression d'être retournée des mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré dans sa cellule à Azkaban. À l'époque où il n'y avait encore rien entre eux, si ce n'était cette animosité commune. Mais là, pourquoi diable était-il comme ça ? Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?!

L'avocate se redressa dans son fauteuil, s'adossant à ce dernier. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que présageait son attitude. D'autant plus qu'un horrible silence les entourait, rendant l'atmosphère pesante, suffocante. Mal à l'aise, Hermione parvint toutefois à retrouver des miettes de courage pour prendre enfin la parole.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?

Avec un peu de plus d'assurance, cela aurait été mieux.

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir entendu l'essentiel, répondit-il d'une voix dure emplie de reproches.

_L'essentiel_ ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione tenta de comprendre. Elle se repassa rapidement le fil de ses paroles, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état détestable. Par Merlin…elle ne voyait pas. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Drago, l'avocate avait évoqué le témoignage qu'elle devait réaliser sur McFaimor pour la prochaine édition de leur journal. Le Serpentard avait insisté pour qu'elle le fasse aujourd'hui, mais elle était occupée. Et pas question qu'elle le bâcle. Étant donné les répercussions que cela allait avoir, Hermione tenait à le faire correctement, en prenant son temps. Et non pas entre deux rendez-vous comme le désirait Malefoy. En quoi cela pourrait mettre Rogue en colère ? Elle avait également précisé qu'elle préférait que ce soit Zabini qui lui pose des questions, simplement parce que la Lionne appréciait son esprit carré, clair et méthodique.

Tandis que son esprit cherchait toujours la raison de son antipathie, Hermione remarqua l'impatience qui gagnait le Directeur de Poudlard. Il allait s'énerver, elle le percevait. À moins qu'il ne s'échappe.

Et au moment même où elle émit cette hypothèse, la Gryffondor vit cet homme lui tourner brutalement le dos, prêt à partir. Simultanément, elle comprit enfin. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas suivi sa précédente conversation avec Drago, ses paroles prêtaient largement à confusion. D'autant plus que Rogue avait été présent lorsque les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient cuisinée au sujet de sa relation avec le blond. Voilà donc ce qui l'avait mis dans cette colère : il pensait réellement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Malefoy. Un fait totalement erroné. Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, elle n'avait pas envie que Rogue l'imagine avec un autre que lui. Alors sans réfléchir, elle se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, le faisant racler bruyamment contre son parquet tout neuf.

\- Rogue ! Tenta-t-elle de le retenir.

En vain, ce dernier faisait déjà un pas vers la porte, voulant quitter ce bureau. La Lionne s'avança donc précipitamment dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit derrière lui, à portée de main.

\- Severus…, l'appela-t-elle dans un murmure tout en attrapant la manche de sa cape.

L'effet fut instantané : l'ancien Mangemort s'arrêta, comme pétrifié. Il n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle le tenait par le bras, ou parce qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour la première fois son prénom. Sorti de sa bouche, il avait sonné comme une douce mélodie, une supplication. Il sentit qu'elle tirait sur son vêtement, l'incitant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Seulement, le Serpentard savait que s'il avait le malheur d'accéder à sa demande silencieuse, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contrôler ses émotions. Toutes ces maudites choses qui le chamboulaient en ce moment même, au plus profond de son être. C'était tout simplement horrible. Et pourtant, Severus finit par pivoter. À croire qu'il avait totalement perdu la raison aujourd'hui. Il découvrit deux billes ambrées qui le fixaient, emplies d'un espoir nouveau. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'il lui ouvre son cœur peut-être ? Jamais. Elle se trompait, il ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie d'hommes. Et ce n'était pas en l'appelant par son prénom que les choses changeraient. Préférant se concentrer sur sa colère, un sentiment plus neutre et sans danger, Severus conserva un visage de marbre.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de la Gryffondor. Hermione lâcha sa manche, avant de faire un dernier pas vers lui. Son regard ne quitta pas le sien.

\- Il n'y a strictement rien entre Malefoy et moi, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Ou avec un autre homme d'ailleurs.

Son aveu lui fit plaisir, il le reconnaissait, même si cela ne se lisait pas sur les traits qu'il affichait. Cette Lionne avait parlé d'une voix si douce, calme, qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle essayait d'apaiser la colère qui l'animait. Comme lorsqu'on réconfortait un enfant, ou une chouette blessée. Et ce qui l'inquiéta sérieusement, c'était qu'elle y parvenait.

\- Il n'y a que toi Severus, depuis le début…

Le Directeur de Poudlard n'aima pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Voilà qu'en plus de l'appeler par son prénom, elle le tutoyait désormais. Cela semblait anodin, pourtant en faisant cela, Granger instaurait cette fameuse intimité qu'il repoussait constamment. Elle le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il pourrait très bien lui rappeler les règles : vouvoiement, nom de famille et rien de plus qu'une relation physique. Mais il n'en avait guère envie. À vrai dire, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Severus resta debout face à elle, confus. Le voyant complètement déboussolé, Hermione poursuivit en espérant qu'il se révèle enfin à elle. Il était temps pour eux d'arrêter de se voiler la face sur la nature de leurs échanges. Prudemment, la jeune femme réduisit la distance qui les séparait encore, venant se coller à lui. Ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules, tandis que son buste épousa son torse. Aussitôt, sa chaleur l'enveloppa, se mêlant à la sienne. Elle huma un instant son parfum enivrant, sentant toutefois ses muscles se raidirent sous ses mains. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser, ses bras restant ballants.

Téméraire, Hermione ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas en si bon chemin. En levant légèrement la tête, sa bouche embrassa la peau râpeuse de son cou, caressant cette barbe naissante. Ses baisers étaient doux, légers. Ils remontèrent le long de sa carotide, avant de suivre les contours de sa mâchoire. Et lorsqu'elle se trouva au niveau de ses lèvres, elle n'hésita pas. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se tenant toujours à ses épaules, pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche se contenta de se poser sur la sienne, savourant ce simple contact. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement, frôlant son nez, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas le sien. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, d'une lenteur remarquable. Elle pouvait deviner la moindre petite parcelle de cette peau extrêmement fine, lui donnant l'étonnante impression de l'embrasser pour la première fois. Leurs baisers avaient toujours été d'une fougue quasi animale, ne leur laissant pas le temps de profiter de ce contact si intime.

Hermione vint ensuite attraper sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, l'emprisonnant dans sa bouche. Elle la suçota, la mordilla, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à lui arracher une réaction. Enfin par Merlin. La Gryffondor l'entendit frémir, étouffant un gémissement au fond de sa gorge. Elle relâcha sa prisonnière, devenue rouge sous ses soins. Comment aurait-il pu rester muet plus longtemps ? Cette sorcière le torturait. Ses gestes, ses baisers, son regard ils lui insufflaient tous ce même sentiment nouveau qui attaquait les remparts de pierres érigés autour de son cœur. De la tendresse. Avec cette arme, il se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable. La Rouge &amp; Or parvenait à l'atteindre là où personne n'avait encore réussi à le faire, ce qui l'inquiétait dangereusement. Sa raison lui criait de fuir, de partir avant de céder. Mais encore une fois, il l'ignora. Severus préféra rester, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, alors que son visage resta baissé sur le sien. Hermione fut troublée par les expressions qu'elle put enfin y lire. Il y avait certes de la convoitise, mais également une certaine fragilité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Était-ce toujours Severus Rogue ? L'infâme sorcier sarcastique dépourvu de sentiment et d'émotion autre que le désir et la colère ?

Ce corps chaud, désormais familier, plaqué contre le sien le lui confirmait, oui.

Et elle comprit.

Il n'y avait plus de masque ou de jeu derrière lesquels se cacher. Non, ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux deux. Hermione venait de réussir à percer son épaisse carapace, le mettant à nu. Elle lui sauta alors littéralement dessus. Ses bras s'entourèrent autour de son cou, tandis que ses lèvres reprirent possession de sa bouche. Ses paupières se fermèrent, profitant à nouveau de cette merveilleuse sensation que d'avoir sa bouche scellée à le sienne. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Severus y répondit. Ses mains remontèrent dans son dos, voulant l'avoir au plus près de lui. Quant à sa bouche, elle ne put se contenter de ce simple contact. Sa langue vint très vite forcer le passage, cherchant à approfondir ce baiser. Hermione s'entendit gémir sous cette initiative, frissonnant en sentant cette langue venir provoquer la sienne. Elles bougèrent de manière lascive, sensuelle, mais ce fut moins brusque que d'ordinaire. Ils prenaient le temps de déclencher des réactions chez l'autre, bien plus soucieux de créer autant de plaisir qu'ils en ressentaient. Une première.

Severus glissa ses mains sur sa taille, longeant ses flancs sensibles. Il devina la chair de poule qu'il lui provoqua, lorsqu'elle commença à trembler entre ses bras en s'agitant contre lui. Cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire grogner, sentant sa partie basse s'éveiller paresseusement. Le souffle haletant, sa bouche finit par attraper à son tour sa lèvre pour la mordiller entre ses dents, ne la lâchant qu'une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment rougie selon lui. Leurs regards se recroisèrent, partageant cette même lueur flamboyante.

\- Hermione…, lâcha-t-il contre sa bouche.

Murmuré d'une voix rauque, son prénom à lui seul la fit vibrer de la tête aux pieds. Mais une fois passé la surprise de l'entendre le prononcer, il sonna étrangement comme un avertissement. Voulait-il la prévenir sur ce qui risquait d'arriver ? Probablement. Ce n'était toutefois pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, à s'embrasser fougueusement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver, il était inutile de l'avertir. Cependant, ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur endroit, ni même le meilleur moment puisqu'il y avait toujours son nouveau client qui devait arriver. Mmh, non, ils ne devraient peut-être pas poursuivre dans cette voie.

Et pourtant, en regardant ce visage qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, elle se demanda comment elle pouvait encore hésiter. Il la scrutait, ses yeux balayant ses expressions à la recherche du moindre détail qui lui donnerait son accord. Puisque c'était bien cela : il lui demandait son avis, sa permission de poursuivre. Quel _gentleman_, pensa-t-elle soudainement tandis qu'un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres. Prenant finalement une décision, la sorcière remonta ses mains de sa nuque à ses cheveux, se plaisant à caresser ses mèches soyeuses.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, mon prochain rendez-vous risque d'être à l'heure, lui dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Si déterminée qu'il n'en fallut guère plus à Severus pour le convaincre. D'un mouvement fluide, il se débarrassa de sa lourde cape, la laissant tomber par terre. Et lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle, Hermione s'empêcha de vaciller sous leur intensité brûlante. Très rapidement, le sorcier fondit sur elle, reprenant possession de sa bouche. Ses lèvres dévorèrent les siennes, emportées par la passion qui les animait. Elles restèrent unies, avant qu'il ne les entrouvre pour laisser sa langue partir à la recherche de la sienne. Impétueuses, elles s'entremêlèrent furieusement dans un balai infernal. Ce baiser ardent réveilla brusquement tous leurs sens, enflammant leurs peaux. L'atmosphère du bureau se fit plus lourde, chargée de cette électricité que développait la réunion de leurs deux corps. Hermione eut le loisir de sentir les mains chaudes de Severus descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant sur sa jupe, lorsqu'il captura ses fesses entre ses paumes. Elle hoqueta de surprise mêlée à de l'excitation, tandis qu'il les malaxa tout en frottant son bassin sur ventre pour stimuler son membre qui commençait à s'épaissir.

Ce contact l'électrisa, désireuse de toucher sa peau nue. Et comme s'il lut dans ses pensées, Severus la guida à travers la pièce, sa bouche ne pouvant plus se séparer de la sienne. Mais au lieu de l'emmener vers son canapé comme elle l'aurait imaginé, l'ancien Serpentard la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses fesses percutent le rebord de son bureau. Ils allaient vraiment le faire là-dessus ?! Intriguée, Hermione rompit leur baiser, tournant brutalement la tête derrière elle. Il y avait tous ses dossiers sur ce bureau ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire ici. Un éclair de conscience la transperçant, la Lionne se retourna entièrement pour attraper quelques feuilles, afin de les empiler sur les côtés, ne se préoccupant plus une seconde de son amant.

\- Tu m'abandonnes pour assouvir ta manie du rangement ? Lança-t-il froidement. Là, maintenant ?!

Hermione pouvait deviner son sourcil s'arquer au-dessus de son œil droit.

\- Je ne veux pas abîmer mes documents…, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, consciente de l'absurdité de la chose.

Severus pesta derrière son dos, n'ayant plus aucun gramme de patience dans un tel moment.

\- Je peux arranger ça très rapidement, annonça-t-il malicieusement.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de disserter sur la question, le Directeur de Poudlard vint se coller à elle, avançant jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses soient outrageusement coincées entre les siennes et le rebord de ce bureau. Il abaissa son buste, l'obligeant à faire de même. Le nez perché au-dessus de son meuble, Hermione sentit qu'il lui attrapa les poignets, la forçant à lâcher les papiers qu'elle avait toujours en mains. Elle commençait très distinctement à comprendre là où il voulait en venir…Le bougre. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il se pencha à droite, entraînant ses bras dans la même direction. Il plaça ses mains à plat sur le dessus en bois du bureau, les emprisonnant avec les siennes. Et dans un mouvement très rapide et brusque, il fit glisser leurs paumes vers la gauche, emportant tout sur leur passage. Plume, encrier, crayons, dossiers, papiers, parchemins tous furent jetés à terre en une poignée de secondes, dans un brouhaha sans nom. Le chaos.

Furibonde, Hermione parvint à se dégager de son emprise pour se retourner, lui faisant face. Son regard n'était que légèreté, moquerie et amusement. Il était fier de son coup ce Serpent !

\- Pas le temps pour bavarder, se contenta-t-il de préciser en espérant ainsi qu'il éviterait ses foudres.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, il joignit les gestes à la parole. Sans cérémonie, Severus retroussa sa jupe sur sa taille. Ses mains agrippèrent l'élastique de son collant et celui de sa culotte, avant de les faire glisser le long de ses fines jambes élancées. Le sorcier s'abaissa, laissant ses paumes la dévêtir, courant sur sa peau blanche qui était aussi douce qu'une pêche. Hermione sentit son entrejambe se crisper en voyant cet homme à genoux, la déshabillant avec habilité tandis que sa tête se retrouvait au même niveau que sa féminité dénudée. Une vision des plus érotiques. Le souffle chaud, qu'expiraient ses narines, taquinait les boucles brunes couvrant son pubis, avant de se perdre entre ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il l'eut débarrassée de ses vêtements et de ses chaussures, son visage resta un instant en face de ce point où se croisaient ses cuisses. Il huma cette odeur piquante, ensorcelante qu'elle dégageait déjà, preuve de son excitation. En retour, son membre se durcit, le faisant grimacer sous l'étroitesse dans laquelle il commençait à se sentir.

S'ils avaient eu le temps, il aurait goûté à son fruit savoureux. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Severus finit donc par se relever, ses mains effleurant ses cuisses dans leur remontée. Il les posa sur ses hanches, afin de la soulever pour la mettre assise sur ce bureau désormais désencombré. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, observant chacun les expressions de l'autre. De l'excitation, de l'impatience et toujours ce désir incontrôlable. Tous deux comprirent qu'ils attendaient la même chose : le moment où ils allaient enfin être unis à nouveau. Alors avec un brusque empressement, Hermione saisit Rogue par la ceinture, le rapprochant d'elle. Ses petites mains se décidèrent à le libérer de son vêtement, tandis que le concerné déboutonnait son chemisier gris. Il poussa un grognement presque bestial quand elle fit tomber son pantalon sur ses genoux, caressant cette chair dure qui se tendait devant elle, à travers son caleçon. Ses gestes se firent moins sûrs, moins précis, alors qu'elle s'amusait à le troubler en glissant avec vigueur sa main sur son pénis.

Mais dès qu'il parvint à ouvrir son chemisier, Severus lui saisit son poignet pour qu'elle cesse de le tourmenter. De son autre main, il réussit à trouver sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son pantalon qui était toujours retenu par ses genoux. Sans tarder, il pointa le morceau de bois sur son ventre, lui lançant le sortilège de contraception. Hermione lui déroba ensuite sa baguette, le débarrassant de sa chemise tout comme elle fit valser la sienne. Il ne lui restait plus que son soutien-gorge et sa jupe, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère. Toute son attention était dirigée vers cet homme torse nu placé devant elle, ses yeux ne la quittant pas un seul instant. Ils irradiaient de concupiscence, sûrement autant que les siens. Elle avait tellement envie de lui que cela commençait presque à en être douloureux. D'ailleurs, cela devait également se lire sur son visage, puisque dans les secondes qui suivirent, Severus détruisit la distance qui les séparait encore. Il se glissa entre ses cuisses, les écartant suffisamment pour que leurs bassins se rejoignent.

Son caleçon devint la dernière barrière restante. Néanmoins, son tissu était assez fin pour que la Lionne ressente parfaitement chaque contour de son anatomie qui vint naturellement se positionner devant la sienne. N'y résistant pas, elle ondula légèrement des hanches pour tenter d'accentuer cette pression, parvenant à faire réagir son ancien Maître des Potions. Ce dernier l'embrassa, retrouvant la chaleur entêtante de sa bouche. Il sentit ses mains apparaître sur son torse, dessinant les contours abstraits de ses muscles. Hermione caressa cette peau blafarde à l'aspect glaciale, mais pourtant brûlante. Son corps diffusait une telle chaleur qu'elle en sentit ses joues rosir, contaminée à son tour. Emportée par cette ivresse sensuelle, la Gryffondor laissa ses mains dériver dans son dos. Elles descendirent sur ses reins, avant de finir leur course sur ses fesses, sous son sous-vêtement. Ces deux globes étaient d'une fermeté aguichante. La Rouge &amp; Or en profita pour faire pression dessus, l'incitant à se plaquer au maximum contre son entrée. Les deux amants gémirent en sentant ce contact leur provoquer une onctueuse décharge électrique dans leur bas-ventre.

Il était plus que temps.

Hermione attrapa l'élastique de son caleçon, l'abaissant sur ses cuisses pour libérer cette chair robuste. Sans rompre leur baiser, elle parvint à se hisser au bord de son bureau, se maintenant en équilibre en passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches solides. Et d'une main aventureuse, la jeune femme guida son membre jusqu'à son entrée. Leur excitation était si forte qu'elle sentit sa peau pulser entre ses doigts, tout comme elle devina son fourreau s'humidifier d'anticipation. Lorsqu'elle les lia enfin, ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement, sa bouche laissant échapper un soupir d'exaltation. Severus l'allongea sur le bureau, s'engouffrant en elle entièrement quand son dos fut à l'horizontal. Lui resta droit, debout, la dominant sans vergogne, tandis qu'elle le retenait toujours en l'encerclant de ses jambes. Ses mains vinrent bloquer ses hanches, alors qu'il commença à la prendre. Cette fois-ci, le sorcier voulut instaurer un rythme lent, doux, rentrant en elle jusqu'à la garde, avant d'en ressortir entièrement pour recommencer. Ils en avaient besoin, il le pressentait. Cela leur laissait le loisir de ressentir toutes ces merveilleuses sensations, décuplant leur intensité en les ralentissant afin de vivre chaque seconde pleine et entière.

Mais au-delà de cette connexion physique, ils étaient en symbiose. Leurs yeux se fixaient, partageant cette dualité de désir et plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient en ce moment. Leurs souffles étaient tous deux devenus erratiques sous ses coups de reins. Et au vu de sa carotide qui clignotait sous son rythme cardiaque affolé, Severus devina que leurs cœurs battaient d'une cadence identique. Une parfaite alchimie s'exerçait sur eux, rendant chacun de leur contact aussi électrique qu'une prise de courant moldue. Cette Gryffondor le rendait fou. Étendue sur son bureau, il voyait ses seins s'échapper des bonnets de son soutien-gorge, ses tétons tendus bougeant sous ses mouvements. Ajoutée à cela sa bouche entrouverte par laquelle elle prononçait toutes sortes de gémissements, elle était diablement tentante. Severus ne put donc que céder, abaissant son torse sur ce buste quasi dénudé. Sa langue lécha son ventre sous son passage, remontant entre ses seins, avant de passer sur ses aréoles déjà durcies. Sa bouche s'attarda sur chacun de ses mamelons, maltraitant cette peau très réceptive.

Ses lèvres naviguèrent jusqu'à son cou, embrassant sa carotide palpitante. Ses baisers brûlants martelèrent sa peau délicate jusqu'aux contours de sa fine mâchoire. Severus perçut son regard impatient, alors que sa bouche était suspendue au-dessus de la sienne, provocante. Le Serpentard finit par fondre sur elle, sa bouche attrapant la sienne. Il l'embrassa en douceur, se calant sur le rythme lent de ses coups de reins. Mais cette cadence ne suffit plus. Il sentit la Gryffondor se rebeller, réclamant davantage. Sa langue s'entortilla autour de la sienne, se faisant bien plus enjôleuse. Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, s'agrippant à eux. Elle remonta ses jambes jusqu'à sa taille, lui donnant un nouvel angle qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. C'était beaucoup plus profond, plus sensible. Une situation dans laquelle son rythme devint une véritable torture.

\- Severus, s'il te plait…, geignit-elle en relâchant ses lèvres.

Sa plainte raisonna au plus profond de son être, n'étant que l'écho de sa propre envie. Il se plia très rapidement à sa requête, accélérant ses mouvements. Son bassin percuta le sien plus brutalement, ses testicules claquant sur sa peau dans un bruit moite. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la douceur, leur désir reprenait ses droits. Severus planta sa tête dans le creux de son cou, tandis que tout son poids reposait sur ses avant-bras, recouvrant entièrement son buste. Son excitation atteignit bien vite son paroxysme, son membre étant tendu à l'extrême entre ses chairs soyeuses, embrasées. Et à en juger par ses petits cris étouffés, Hermione était également en bonne voie. La jeune femme délaissa même sa tignasse, préférant s'accrocher à son dos imposant, ses mains se tenant à ses omoplates. Elle était en feu. Son esprit l'avait lâchée depuis longtemps, l'abandonnant dans cette brume enivrante, sulfureuse, où seul son plaisir guidait ses gestes. Et ce dernier ne fit que s'accroître. La Lionne se mit d'ailleurs à accompagner ses profondes impulsions, en venant à sa rencontre à chaque nouvelle poussée qu'il lui imposait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. La pression au creux de son ventre était trop forte, menaçant à tout instant d'exploser, déclenchant un tsunami dévastateur. Severus devint impitoyable. Il augmenta encore l'intensité de ses coups de reins, poussant par la même occasion le bureau sur lequel était allongée. La sorcière écarquilla des yeux. Cela n'avait jamais été encore aussi fort, puissant. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour qu'elle s'abandonne totalement, s'arquant sous lui en criant une dernière fois, ses ongles se plantant dans la chair de son dos. Elle fut foudroyée par cette vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit, tendant chacun de ses muscles, comme électrocutée. La seconde suivante, ils se détendirent progressivement, ne lui laissant que ce sentiment de béatitude complète. Hermione plana, les paupières closes, vaguement consciente d'être rejointe dans son orgasme par Severus, qui murmura son prénom contre son oreille. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ce détail. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit cet homme écrasé sur elle, sa tête reposant sur sa petite épaule.

L'avocate pouvait sentir son cœur battre furieusement contre sa poitrine, à un rythme aussi inquiétant que le sien. Elle savoura le poids de ses muscles repus qui pesait sur elle, ne pouvant demander meilleure étreinte que celle-ci. Ses mains caressèrent distraitement la peau meurtrie de son dos, où ses ongles avaient laissé des griffures rouges. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger. Hermione ne sut durant combien de temps exactement, ne voulant pas se tourner pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait sa pendule. Elle remercia toutefois Merlin que son rendez-vous ne les ait pas coupés dans leur élan.

Peut-être arrivera-t-il en retard finalement.

Elle s'en fichait complètement. La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était ce corps encore brûlant qui recouvrait le sien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un malaise ne vienne l'envahir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis que la jeune femme tenta de trouver la source de ce trouble soudain. En levant légèrement la tête, elle ne vit personne en train de les espionner. Ils étaient toujours aussi seuls qu'avant.

Ses mains se stoppèrent net lorsqu'elle comprit. À vrai dire, ses paumes l'avaient senti avant même que son esprit ne percute quoique se soit. Tous les muscles du dos de Severus s'étaient raidis, supposant qu'il venait de sortir de sa léthargie post-coïtale. Il se reprenait lentement, retrouvant son éternelle maitrise de soi. Mais après l'incroyable moment qu'ils venaient de passer, et cette intimité qui s'était crée entre eux il n'allait tout de même pas la repousser ? Pourtant, son estomac se tordit, imaginant le pire.

\- Severus ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix peu sûre.

Il ne répondit pas, mais Hermione le sentit très clairement se crisper. Mauvais signe. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par bouger. S'aidant de ses mains posées à plat sur le bureau, Severus se redressa. La Lionne nota avec déception qu'à aucun moment leurs regards ne se croisèrent, son visage étant caché par ces mèches noires qui lui retombaient sur le nez. Dénouant ses jambes, il se retira d'elle, avant de retrouver sa baguette magique pour les recurviter tous les deux. Ce silence commençait vraiment à se faire pesant. D'autant plus qu'il gardait la tête baissée. Était-il en train de l'éviter ? Sérieusement ?! Outrée, la jeune femme se remit droite, grimaçant toutefois en sentant son dos endoloris par la rigidité de ce bois qui l'avait accueillie durant leurs ébats. Elle l'observa remettre son caleçon, puis son pantalon.

\- Severus ! Répéta-t-elle. À quoi tu joues ?

Mais il ne lui accorda pas cette attention dont elle avait cruellement besoin. Il l'ignora, se rhabillant dans un silence cérémonieux. Cette atmosphère était beaucoup trop pesante, devenant intenable. Il allait partir, la quitter comme une vieille chaussette dont même pas un elfe ne voudrait. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'avait-il ?! Réagissant au quart de tour, Hermione bondit de son bureau et chercha sa propre baguette magique. Elle finit par la trouver au milieu du chaos qui régnait sur son parquet. Faisait volte-face, la sorcière la brandit sur la porte encore grande ouverte. D'un geste mesuré, elle la referma brusquement, avant de la verrouiller.

\- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, le prévint-elle d'une voix menaçante. Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Severus devina la détresse de la Lionne dans ses derniers mots. Lentement, il pivota pour lui faire face. Le Directeur de Poudlard essaya de faire fi de sa nudité, restant impassible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer ce pincement au cœur qu'il éprouva à la voir si confuse, attristée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser sa raison de côté, ne s'étant jamais autant dévoilé en moins d'une heure. Severus ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps une pareille situation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. La meilleure solution qu'il lui restait, était donc la fuite. L'ancien Mangemort lui adressa un dernier regard.

\- Je savais que venir ici était une mauvaise idée…, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Ce murmure fut si bas que la jeune femme dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses mots. Et lorsqu'elle en saisit toute leur portée, une profonde colère mêlée à une tristesse affligeante s'empara d'elle. Il reniait tout ce qui venait de se passer, replaçant cette énorme barrière entre eux. Les revoilà retournés à leur situation initiale. L'instant d'après, Severus abusa de ses pouvoirs de Directeur de Poudlard pour transplaner directement dans ses appartements au château, disparaissant un PLOP amer. Il eut toutefois le temps d'entendre les derniers mots prononcés par la Rouge &amp; Or, un « Sale con ! » bien placé. Mais il remarqua en transplanant, que sa voix n'était pas enragée, non, juste brisée, cassée. Il pesta lorsqu'il fut arrivé, constatant encore une fois que cela l'affecta malgré lui.

.

. .

Note de Nekozuni : Ce Severus commence à m'énerver, à pas savoir ce qu'il veut :D Mais on reconnait bien là les hommes !  
_Garfieldown : Ceci est du sexiste ho ho !_

. .

.

* * *

Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes dit "Ahhh enfin, ça avance !" ; et bien non mouhahaha. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière :p  
Parce que, selon moi, Severus n'a jamais connu de relation stable, sérieuse, où il s'implique réellement émotionnellement. Il était Mangemort, puis espion, puis à Azkaban...il n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir des sentiments pour une femme. La dernière fois, c'était Lily et ça s'est plutôt mal fini. Alors c'est nouveau pour lui, soyez indulgent(e)s...

De toute manière, avec cette fin de chapitre, il y aura forcément des explications qui vont suivre dans le prochain chapitre. Il faut qu'ils aient cette fameuse discussion. Mais reste à savoir ce qui va en déboucher...

Bon aller, plus que deux chapitres. J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci. Il était quand même riche en émotions, en passion (malgré la fin). Bonne fin de week-end, à bientôt pour la suite !

.

_Petite pensée liée au contexte...Demain, soyons tous Charlie dans nos villes :)_


	27. Chapter 27

Bonsoir,  
Voici la suite après pile 20jours, je sais. Mais les partiels sont passés par là :/  
Alors, rappelez-vous, Severus était parti brusquement du bureau d'Hermione. Ce chapitre se déroule le lendemain :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27**

Ses yeux relisaient pour la troisième fois la même phrase. Enfin non…Il n'était pas encore arrivé à la première ligne de ce rouleau. Son regard noir restait bloqué sur le titre écrit en gros en haut du parchemin : _« Bal de la Saint-Valentin »_. Ses deux préfets-en-chefs venaient de lui déposer leurs idées pour l'évènement qu'il y aurait dans les jours à venir. Severus n'avait qu'à les lire, acceptant, modifiant ou raturant les propositions qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Et Flitwick les aiderait pour organiser la décoration de la Grande Salle. Rien de plus simple. Pourtant, cela devait faire au moins vingt bonnes minutes qu'il restait assis dans son imposant fauteuil, fixant ce titre sans pouvoir y détacher son attention.

Pourquoi pensait-il à elle en lisant cela ?

Il s'imaginait déjà venir au bal avec la Gryffondor à son bras, vêtue de l'une de ses robes qui mettaient en valeur son délicieux corps voluptueux. Ils danseraient, faisant virevolter ses longues boucles brunes, tandis qu'un magnifique sourire illuminerait son visage radieux. Ses ambres pétilleraient d'allégresse, dans lesquelles il se plairait de se perdre. L'une de leurs mains serait jointe, leurs corps se frôleraient au rythme de leurs pas, valsant ainsi jusqu'au bout de la soirée. Ils seraient tout simplement heureux, légers, détendus.

\- N'importe quoi…, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, …c'est pitoyable !

Cette fille était officiellement néfaste pour sa santé mentale. Elle l'affectait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il fallait que cette situation cesse, et très vite. Severus s'était laissé aller, s'ouvrant à elle comme une pathétique tulipe par un beau matin de printemps. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…Le Serpentard détestait évoluer dans un environnement qu'il ne maitrisait pas entièrement. Il était trop mal à l'aise avec l'imprévu, surtout si des sentiments rentraient dans l'équation. Severus s'était refusé à vivre toutes ces complications émotionnelles. C'était une perte de temps, d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait jamais perçu un intérêt quelconque. Jusqu'à présent, il avait vécu seul, se satisfaisant ainsi de son mode de vie. Pourquoi changer quelque chose qui fonctionnait ? De toute manière, ce ne serait certainement plus à son âge qu'il allait modifier sa façon de voir les choses.

Mmh oui, hier après-midi n'avait été qu'une grossière erreur. Dire qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Et qu'il l'avait tutoyée. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Il se souvenait avoir été hypnotisé par la vision de la jeune Lionne travaillant avec une concentration admirable sur ses dossiers, puis dévoré par une jalousie coriace en la croyant avec d'autres. Quant à la suite, cette maudite Granger avait réussi à percer sa lourde carapace, le mettant à nu. La pire situation qu'il avait vécue jusqu'à présent. Il aurait préféré se retrouver une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec cette vieille Nagini plutôt que de revivre ce sentiment d'inconfort qui s'était emparé de lui. Diantre, hors de question que cela se reproduise. Severus allait mettre fin à cette drôle de relation qui le liait à la Rouge &amp; Or, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore passée pour le sermonner sur sa conduite. Nul doute que cette ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait dû disséquer la situation, et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui faire partager son analyse personnelle.

Un rictus moqueur se logea sur le coin de ses fines lèvres à cette pensée. Si elle ne venait pas, il irait probablement lui rendre une nouvelle visite à son bureau avant la fin de la semaine. Mais cette fois-ci, sans perdre son sang-froid. Il allait devoir être irréprochable, maître de lui-même et surtout, inflexible. Ne pas se laisser influencer par les sensations qui s'empareraient de lui, le transformant en une pauvre chose guidée uniquement par ses bas instincts. Parce que Severus ne se faisait aucune illusion : il savait parfaitement que cette attraction qu'ils partageaient ne disparaitrait pas du simple fait de sa volonté. Il lui faudrait sûrement quelques jours pour se désintoxiquer d'elle, rejetant tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Son corps chaud, sa peau si douce, ses cheveux parfumés, ses lèvres savoureuses, sa poitrine merveilleusement sensible et son …-

TAC TAC. TAC TAC. TAC TAC.

Le Directeur sursauta, sortant brutalement de ses rêveries. Il faillit glisser de son fauteuil, se retenant de justesse aux deux accoudoirs. Se remettant correctement assis, Severus grogna d'avoir été ainsi interrompu dans ses pensées. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

\- Votre fenêtre Rogue…, commença une voix rocailleuse, …regardez par la fenêtre…

Amando Dippet. Le souvenir de cet ancien Directeur de Poudlard l'observait, perché dans son tableau qui était accroché au mur sur sa droite. Son voisin lui adressa un regard bienveillant, ses deux billes bleues ne pétillant toutefois plus autant que de son vivant. Merlin. Tous ces vieux Directeurs étaient condamnés à rester dans ces cadres, surveillant ce que leur remplaçant faisait dans ce bureau. Cela avait un côté malsain et dérangeant que d'avoir tous ses prédécesseurs décédés continuellement avec soi. Severus n'était jamais seul, sentant toutes ces paires d'yeux qui le suivaient. Certains se permettaient même de critiquer ses décisions, murmurant des remarques qui n'étaient pas aussi discrètes qu'ils le pensaient.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de modifier cette tradition avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite. Pas question qu'il se trouve à son tour accroché au mur à sa mort, en compagnie de toutes ces vielles croutes. Il serait coincé à jamais dans cette pièce, forcé de voir défiler les nouveaux Directeurs les uns après les autres. D'autant plus qu'un beau jour, il risquerait d'y avoir McGonagall. La plaie. Cette pie ne se retiendrait probablement pas pour lui faire part de toutes ses bonnes idées. Et puis elle discuterait comme si elle prenait le thé, en compagnie d'Albus ou d'Amando. Il pourrait toujours la décrocher du mur et la ranger dans un placard si elle se faisait trop bavarde, non ?

Un nouveau sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres à cette idée. Il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

TAC TAC. TAC TAC. TAC TAC.

Ah oui, la fenêtre.

Sans attendre, l'homme finit par se lever, poussant son fauteuil contre les grosses dalles grises. Marchant à grandes enjambées, il arriva très rapidement devant ladite fenêtre que voyait Dippet du haut de son tableau. Derrière cette vitre découpée en de multiples carreaux, il y avait une malheureuse petite chouette grise qui s'évertuait à battre des ailes sans relâche, restant ainsi à la bonne hauteur. Elle tenait entre ses pattes un parchemin qui était presque deux fois plus large qu'elle, sur lequel le regard perçant de l'ancien Mangemort distingua le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Ne faisant plus attendre davantage l'animal, Severus ouvrit afin qu'elle rentre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, la chouette vola à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers son bureau pour amorcer son atterrissage. Mais au lieu de lâcher le parchemin sur le meuble puis se poser délicatement sur ses pattes, le volatile s'écroula lamentablement. La boule de plumes renversa au passage l'encrier sur les divers papiers étalés sur le bureau, se colorant également les pattes. Alors, lorsqu'elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre et à se remettre debout, la chouette laissa ses empruntes sur le bois tandis qu'elle y marchait dessus en piaillant.

Venant à sa hauteur, le Serpentard ne put que constater les dégâts de sa maladresse. Un vrai désastre. Toutes ses feuilles commençaient à s'imbiber de son encre noire, faisant apparaitre de grosses tâches disparates un peu partout. Comme s'il avait plu des gouttelettes noires dessus. Le parchemin de ses préfets-en-chefs était froissé, recouvert de traces de pattes, tout comme le reste de son bureau.

\- Par Salazar…, siffla-t-il en cherchant du regard cette maudite bestiole, …Le Ministère de la Magie ferait mieux d'envoyer des hiboux grands ducs, si leurs chouettes n'arrivent même pas à poser leurs croupions emplumés sans tout dévaster sous leur passage !

Pour toute réponse, la chouette lui adressa un cri strident, ses gros yeux jaunes restant posés sur lui. Cet animal n'était tout de même pas en train de le défier, si ? Soupirant à cette hypothèse ridicule, le sorcier sortit sa baguette magique. D'un seul sortilège, il parvint à se débarrasser des différentes tâches d'encre qui souillaient son bureau, remettant également ses affaires en ordre. Severus revint donc s'assoir à sa place, avant de se saisir du parchemin que la chouette venait d'apporter. Mais à peine avait-il défait le sceau du Ministère qu'un nouveau couinement se fit entendre. Tournant la tête vers la petite bête, il constata que ses pattes étaient encore salies par l'encre.

\- Ça t'apprendra, l'informa-t-il d'une voix railleuse. La prochaine fois, peut-être que tu feras plus attention.

L'animal avança dangereusement, le bec en avant, vers ses mains posées sur le bureau, sans doute dans le but de pincer sa peau pour contester. Mais Severus fut plus rapide, reculant pour s'adosser contre son fauteuil.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille ou tu vas finir en granulés pour Strangulots, la prévint-il abruptement.

Comprenant qu'elle avait saisi le ton de sa menace, le Directeur de Poudlard reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'il venait de dérouler. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement les quelques lignes griffonnées, avant qu'un reniflement d'agacement lui échappe. Le Département des Déplacements Magiques lui priait de bien vouloir expliquer l'origine de son transplanage réalisé dans une zone privée, hier après-midi. Lorsqu'il avait transplané du bureau de Granger jusqu'à Poudlard, donc. S'il ne fournissait pas une justification convenable de cet _« abus de transplanage »_, il était précisé qu'il encourait un avertissement, ainsi qu'une amende.

Non mais, en quoi cela les regardait ?! Il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer la raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter précipitamment les lieux. Retenu par une Gryffondor émotionnellement instable ? Séquestré jusqu'à l'aveu de sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait théoriquement pas ? C'était ridicule. Il se sentait ridicule.

Severus pesta une nouvelle fois, s'en voulant d'avoir cédé et de s'être rendu dans le bureau de Granger. Tout ceci ne serait pas nécessaire s'il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard nom d'une licorne. Et maintenant, il allait devoir trouver une excuse, comme un gamin de troisième année qui avait enfreint le règlement de Poudlard. Il finit toutefois par attraper sa grande plume grise, avant de la tremper dans l'encrier. Le Directeur tint le parchemin d'une main, tandis que l'autre était suspendue au-dessus de l'encart destiné à accueillir sa justification. Malicieusement, il y inscrivit trois mots. _« Urgence administrative Poudlard »_. Trois mots qui pouvaient englober de nombreuses situations requérant la présence du Directeur au château. Ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller avec cette explication. De toute manière, Severus savait pertinemment que le Ministère ne chercherait pas plus loin, ayant clairement fait comprendre à leur Ministre qu'ils n'avaient pas à fourrer leurs nez dans les affaires de Poudlard, tant qu'il en serait le Directeur.

Satisfait de sa courbette pour échapper aux vrais motifs de ce transplanage abusif, l'ancien Serpent posa sa plume pour enrouler le parchemin. Il le referma magiquement en faisant apparaitre le sceau de Poudlard, avant de se tourner vers la chouette qui lui tenait toujours compagnie. Ses gros yeux jaunes ne le quittaient pas, tandis que son bec restait entrouvert, comme si elle voulait se faire menaçante. Il arqua un sourcil devant cette bestiole idiote.

\- Tiens, tu peux le rapporter, annonça-t-il en tendant le rouleau.

La chouette ne se fit pas prier. Elle ouvrit ses ailes, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres du bureau, avant de venir saisir entre ses pattes le message qu'elle devait rapporter. Mais au lieu de se diriger sagement vers la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte, la bête revancharde préféra prendre de l'altitude en quelques coups d'ailes, virevoltant au-dessus de sa tête. Et avant qu'il puisse lever les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, il sentit son bec pointu frapper son crâne, picorant son cuir chevelu.

\- Espèce de gros tas de plumes écervelé ! Cria-t-il tout en se levant précipitamment.

Mais cette fois-ci la chouette fut plus rapide. Battant en retraite, elle vola rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre, disparaissant ainsi de son bureau tout en piaillant joyeusement. Saleté de bestiole. Si jamais elle avait le malheur de s'aventurer à nouveau ici, il la transformerait en brochette grillée pour Sombral ! Severus passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, soulageant ces picotements qui le tiraillaient, avant de refermer la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. Et tandis qu'il reposait le morceau de bois magique sur son bureau, des rires étouffés se firent entendre. Ses deux onyx se tournèrent brutalement vers la droite, constatant avec agacement que les deux petits vieux semblaient s'amuser du spectacle. Dumbledore avait rejoint Dippet dans son tableau, se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous pour ne pas tomber sous leurs éclats de rires. Ils parvinrent néanmoins à se contrôler en se rendant compte que l'actuel Directeur les observait, fulminant silencieusement.

\- Oui ? Demanda innocemment Albus tandis que son compère souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tous deux reçurent un regard noir.

\- C'est ça…Estimez-vous heureux d'être déjà morts…, les informa-t-il d'une voix horriblement calme qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa dangerosité.

Mais les deux souvenirs ne s'en soucièrent guère, souriant de plus belle. Irrité, Severus ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son attention sur ses affaires qui trainaient sur son bureau.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

\- Quoi encore ?! Aboya-t-il d'une voix forte tandis qu'on venait de frapper à sa porte.

Il entendit le bruit familier du grincement des gros gonds métalliques, signe que la personne s'était décidée à entrer malgré son ton peu accueillant. Severus ne prit pas la peine de poser son regard sur cet invité. Il devait sûrement encore s'agir d'un de ses élèves qui venait se plaindre qu'on lui piquait ses livres, ou d'un professeur qui n'était pas satisfait de ses heures de rondes. Du blabla inutile qui le lassa par avance, comprenant qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de ces petites histoires insignifiantes.

\- Je dérange peut-être ?

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur le mot qu'ils étaient en train de lire, tandis que son cerveau venait d'identifier très clairement l'auteur de cette voix. Hermione Granger. Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré avoir à s'occuper de ces broutilles qui rythmaient ses journées de Directeur de Poudlard. Son cœur s'accéléra, alors qu'il cherchait le comportement qu'il devait adopter. Severus avait beau avoir pris quelques instants plus tôt de nouvelles résolutions, il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir les appliquer aussi rapidement. Évidemment qu'elle était passée le trouver. Mais n'aurait-elle pas pu patienter plus de vingt-quatre heures ? Bon, bon, bon. Il se devait de réagir. Soufflant bruyamment par les narines, le Serpentard parvint à retrouver son flegme habituel. Lentement, il releva la tête, ses yeux étant immédiatement captivés par cette silhouette qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, en face de lui. Recouverte d'une longue cape, ses bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine tandis que son doux visage arborait un air déterminé. Oui, mais à quoi ? Malgré la maitrise qu'il affichait extérieurement, l'homme sentit son estomac se rétracter douloureusement sous cette petite appréhension qui le saisit.

\- En effet, finit-il par lâcher en desserrant la mâchoire.

\- Tant pis, répliqua-t-elle rapidement tout en approchant vers l'un des sièges qui était placé devant son bureau.

Sans demander la permission, cette Lionne s'y installa confortablement, déposant sa cape sur le siège voisin. Oh mais oui, qu'elle fasse comme chez elle. Quel toupet. Ils n'étaient pas dans le salon de thé du coin, mais dans son bureau, à Poudlard. Après cette maudite chouette qui avait échauffé son agacement, Severus n'était pas certain d'avoir suffisamment de patience et de clémence pour mener cette discussion qu'elle désirait. Il pressentait que les choses s'annonçaient très…corsées, tempétueuses. C'était comme apercevoir un cyclone approcher dangereusement vers soi, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. L'issue était forcément tragique. Le silence irréprochable qui les entoura commença à se faire pesant. Il vit la Gryffondor remuer légèrement dans son siège, alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il ne cèderait pas. Si elle était venue le trouver, c'était à elle d'engager la conversation. Situation qu'Hermione finit par comprendre puisqu'elle ouvrit la bouche la première.

\- Nous devons parler Severus, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui fit serrer les dents. Il s'agissait du premier point à régler. Le Serpentard réprima donc ce sentiment plaisant qu'il ressentit en voyant ses lèvres former les lettres de son prénom, se forçant à rester de marbre. Inflexible, il devait rester inflexible par Merlin.

\- Rogue, grogna-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Mon nom est Rogue…, précisa-t-il froidement, …nom par lequel vous êtes priée de vous adresser à moi.

Vlan. Une pierre, deux coups.

Non seulement il lui rappelait le principe selon lequel ils devaient s'appeler par leur nom, mais il avait également repris le vouvoiement. Le tout, évidemment, prononcé d'un ton détaché avec un visage qui n'exprimait aucune émotion. Un comportement qui perturba Granger. Severus le perçut, connaissant maintenant très bien chaque trait de ce visage qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé, caressé. La jeune femme l'observait de ses deux ambres exorbités, tandis que sa bouche était entrouverte, incrédule. Sur son front, il y avait ses petits plis très fins qui démontraient à la fois son hésitation, sa surprise, mais aussi la contrariété qui commença à s'emparer d'elle s'il en croyait ses deux sourcils qui se froncèrent rapidement. La Lionne reprenait le dessus, prête à exploser. Il pourrait presque compter les secondes avant de la voir s'égosiller sous un flot de paroles. D'ailleurs, Severus devinait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Comment osait-il se comporter ainsi, comment pouvait-il ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé hier, pourquoi s'amusait-il à lui souffler le chaud puis le froid…Blabla blabla.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante sous la colère qui devait grouiller en elle.

Ah, loupé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'insulte, encore une fois. Le Directeur se redressa dans son imposant fauteuil, s'adossant contre celui-ci. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les deux anciens sorciers qui se mirent une nouvelle fois à rire. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir tenir cette conversation sous tous ces témoins qui garnissaient le mur de son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

\- Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche, remarqua-t-il en reniflant sous son impolitesse. Quittez mon bureau si vous n'êtes venue que pour vous répéter.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Rétorqua-t-elle plus vivement. C'est si…impersonnel…

\- C'est donc approprié à cette conversation, conclut-il d'une voix placide.

Hermione le foudroya du regard, n'appréciant sûrement pas qu'il s'entête à rester aussi froid à son égard après l'avoir prise avec tellement de fougue et de passion hier après-midi. Diantre, il en frissonnerait rien qu'à se remémorer ce délicieux moment. Mais il appartenait au passé, Severus ne devait pas s'écarter de ses résolutions.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me repousser après ce qui s'est passé hier ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix forte alors que son regard n'était que vulnérabilité. Ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ? Tu viens me voir, tu prends ce dont tu as envie et après tu t'enfuis comme un voleur.

Voilà qu'ils y étaient : le vif du sujet.

\- Ou devrais-je dire…, ajouta-t-elle avec audace, …comme un lâche.

Severus sentit ses mains serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil à cette remarque. Il avait horreur de ce nom. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé durant les deux guerres, il refusait d'être comparé à un lâche. Il ne l'était pas, par Merlin ! Petite peste. Le Serpentard n'était pas dupe. Cette Gryffondor tentait de le faire sortir de son flegme exemplaire jusqu'à présent, désireuse de le voir contester, s'énerver et perdre à nouveau toute maitrise. Elle pouvait toujours courir, il ne se laisserait pas avoir cette fois. Le Directeur, bien que cela lui coûte de devoir se taire après une telle réplique, se contenta de la regarder silencieusement. Ses yeux étaient certes posés sur elle, mais n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Elle aurait pu être transparente, cela était la même chose. Il la regardait sans la voir, l'entendait sans réellement l'écouter. Comprenant que ce dialogue allait davantage avoir des airs de monologue, Hermione sentit sa colère l'emporter.

\- Comment peux-tu te voiler autant la face Severus ?! Poursuivit-elle en haussant le ton. Monsieur se prend pour le plus futé des Serpents, prétextant voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et pourtant, tu es incapable de reconnaitre les sentiments que tu éprouves. Mais bordel, tu t'es tout de même ouvert à moi hier !

Le Serpent en question leva la main pour la stopper dans sa tirade lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase. Il attendit quelques secondes, voulant qu'elle retrouve un souffle à peu près normal après la vigueur avec laquelle elle venait de parler. Ravie d'avoir enfin une réaction de sa part, Hermione se rassit dans le fond de son siège, patientant du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Je tiens à rectifier vos propos…, entama-t-il calmement. Si je me souviens correctement du déroulement des faits, c'est vous qui vous êtes ouverte à moi. De manière très volontaire d'ailleurs.

\- Tu…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop énervée. Ses petits poings se serrèrent, alors que sa mâchoire se contracta. Ses joues étaient désormais rouges et ses yeux animés d'une lueur dangereuse, brutale. Elle avait envie de lui lancer un sortilège, n'importe lequel, du moment qu'il souffrait. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter ?! Il ne faisait que ça : jouer avec elle.

\- Très bien, reprit-elle en tentant de tempérer son agacement grandissant. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelée par mon prénom ? Pourquoi tu m'as tutoyée ? Et n'essaye même pas de prétendre que j'ai rêvé ces instants.

\- Un moment d'égarement.

\- Un moment d'égarement ? Répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il se contenta d'hocher de la tête, restant toujours aussi distant, froid et détaché. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un simple spectateur qui avait été présent avec eux hier après-midi. Ce n'était pas cet homme qui s'était tenu devant elle avec tant de vulnérabilité, ni celui qui l'avait prise avec passion. Non, il ne s'agissait que de sa pitoyable copie. Le Severus Rogue aussi désagréable qu'imbuvable, celui que la jeune femme avait connu durant sa scolarité et qu'elle avait retrouvé à Azkaban. À croire qu'elle avait perdu son temps en venant ici. S'était-elle fait des illusions ? Ou voulait-il qu'elle en arrive à cette conclusion ? La Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi penser, ni faire. Ses noisettes scrutaient ce visage qu'elle avait fini par trouver séduisant, désireuses d'y déceler le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle commença à sentir sa colère s'évaporer progressivement, ne laissant plus qu'un énorme gouffre au creux de son ventre. Son cœur se serra, lui faisant atrocement mal au niveau de sa poitrine.

La Lionne avala difficilement sa salive, l'atmosphère étant devenue une nouvelle fois aussi pesante et insupportable qu'à sa venue. Il était presque possible d'y déceler cette chose fatidique qui traînait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir hier Severus ? Réussit-elle par demander. Sois honnête…

Percevoir cette fragilité dans le fond de ses ambres était intenable. Il la faisait souffrir avec cette conversation, mais elle s'obstinait à la poursuivre. Un mal pour un bien, non ? Il devait rester ferme, ne pas s'égarer dans toute cette brume d'émotions qui noua encore plus son estomac. Et voilà que l'avocate lui tendait une perche qui pourrait mettre fin à toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pour la voir, juste elle, sans aucune arrière pensée. Cela avait été un besoin, une quasi nécessité qui l'avait brutalement arraché à ses devoirs au château. Lui avouer ceci contredirait son comportement et ses bonnes résolutions, mais il serait honnête, comme elle le demandait. Un aveu qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à réaliser. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que le Serpentard préféra une vérité plus mitigée.

\- Pour mon propre plaisir, répondit-il d'une voix imperturbable.

Des propos qui s'éloignaient considérablement des souhaits de la Lionne. _Son propre plaisir_. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longuement sur la signification de cette réponse.

\- Rien d'autre ? Insista-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Non, s'empressa-t-il de réfuter. J'ai été clair dès le début avec vous il me semble. Il n'a jamais s'agit d'une autre chose, n'ayant que cela à vous offrir et ne désirant pas davantage.

\- Mais tu-

\- Ça suffit maintenant Granger, la coupa-t-il froidement. Arrêtez d'interpréter mes émotions et potentiels sentiments à ma place. Je vous dis que je ne ressens rien pour vous mis à part ce désir dont nous avons mutuellement profité.

Bien. Il était temps de couper cours à ses divagations et clôturer cette conversation une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Croire que des sentiments naissent forcément de rapports physiques répétés est un trait typiquement féminin, enchaîna-t-il d'une voix plus dédaigneuse. Mais je me dois de vous ramener à la réalité : il n'en est rien. D'ailleurs…

Aller, courage. C'était le moment, se persuada-t-il intérieurement.

\- D'ailleurs…, reprit-il, …il serait préférable que nous cessions de nous voir. Cela n'a fait que semer le doute dans votre esprit et je ne peux décemment pas poursuivre avec vous, alors que nous ne percevons pas cette relation de la même manière.

Et voilà. Severus se félicita d'avoir réussi à reprendre en main cette discussion, la menant où il l'avait décidée. Mais il ne se sentit pas plus satisfait pour autant. En face de lui, il y avait une jeune femme dont le visage s'était décomposé à chaque nouvelle phrase qu'il avait dite. Elle était passée par tous les stades émotionnels, se trouvant désormais dans une sorte de torpeur. Probablement le temps qu'elle assimile tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Qu'il n'éprouvait strictement rien pour elle. Qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus entre eux. Et qu'il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de se voir. Plus de partie de jambes en l'air déjantée. Ni même aucun autre contact d'ailleurs. C'était bien la preuve qu'ils n'avaient jamais été rien d'autre que des amants, non ? Hermione crut que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle, ses hypothèses, ses certitudes. Pourquoi s'était-elle attachée à cet homme ?! Il aurait dû rester un client, juste un client. Ses mains se cramponnaient fermement au siège sur lequel elle était toujours assise, certaine qu'elle tomberait si elle ne se tenait pas après quelque chose.

La Lionne se sentait mal. Sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Elle sentait cette énorme boule coincée sous sa mâchoire qui menaçait d'exploser, faisant alors couler un flot de larmes intarissables. Elle avait envie d'imploser en de millions de petits morceaux, se répandant sur ces grosses dalles qu'elle connaissait depuis ses onze ans. Son cœur était déjà en miettes, du moins, si elle en croyait ce nouveau vide qui apparut en elle. Une coquille vide. Cet homme l'avait réduite à cette condition en quelques phrases bien mesurées, détruisant ses illusions. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide et ridicule. À quoi d'autre s'était-elle attendu en venant le confronter ? Il avait été clair avec elle, dès le départ, c'était vrai. Mais elle avait été beaucoup trop idiote ou naïve pour s'imaginer qu'elle était celle qui avait réussi à changer le grand, l'énigmatique et l'intraitable Severus Rogue. Encore _« un trait typiquement féminin »_ sans doute : les femmes ne pouvaient résolument pas changer les hommes. Qu'elle se le tienne pour dit.

\- Vous pouvez partir, la congédia-t-il sans douceur.

Il n'avait pas bataillé avec lui-même depuis le début de cette conversation pour rester à l'observer en train de se morfondre en face de lui. Si elle restait ainsi quelques minutes de plus, il finirait par craquer, à l'usure. La voir si désemparée, triste et abattue était insupportable. Severus en ressentirait presque l'envie de lui avouer que ceci n'était qu'une pitoyable mascarade, avant de se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras et embrasser cette bouche qui lui manquait déjà. Un comportement qui ne serait guidé que par ses envies, et non pas sa raison. Or, il s'était promis de se tenir à sa nouvelle ligne de conduite et de mettre fin à leur relation. Chose qui était faite et réussie. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas plus léger que cela, bien au contraire. Qu'elle parte par tous les Saints ! Il devinait l'ombre de la culpabilité qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui si les dégâts qu'il avait causés restaient assis en face de lui.

Et comme si son souhait fut exaucé, la Rouge &amp; Or sembla sortir de sa léthargie inquiétante. Lentement, elle se leva de son siège, faisant tout son possible pour regarder partout ailleurs que dans sa direction. Sa main tremblante attrapa sa cape posée sur le siège voisin, avant qu'elle ne l'enfile rapidement. Severus la vit lui tourner le dos, marchant vers la porte de son bureau. Ses doigts s'appuyèrent sur la clenche, puis elle disparut. Sans bruit, ni aucun mot de plus. Cela ne fit qu'aggraver son mal être. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal agi, d'être le pire des goujats. Mais d'un autre côté, sa raison tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait fait que suivre sa décision : arrêter de la voir. Cesser toute relation avec cette avocate parce qu'elle avait trop de pouvoir sur lui, parce que sa présence en devenait gênante pour lui, parce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui avoue des sentiments qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Des sentiments qu'il se refusait de ressentir, plutôt.

Son regard noir fixait toujours cette porte par laquelle il eut une dernière fois le loisir d'admirer sa longue et belle chevelure bouclée disparaitre. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Pourquoi donc ne se sentait-il pas mieux ?! Par Merlin. Il était pourtant certain qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution.

\- Par Godric…qu'as-tu fait mon garçon… ?

La voix douce d'Albus ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Ce n'était pas une idée si futée après tout. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

\- Fermez-là, grinça-t-il sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Quel crétin ce gamin…, renchérit Dippet.

\- FERMEZ-LA ! S'emporta-t-il en reculant brusquement son lourd fauteuil.

Et dans un PLOP, il disparut à son tour de son bureau, laissant les deux vieux Directeurs commérer sur son compte. Severus réapparut dans le salon de ses appartements. Il avança à grands pas vers sa cheminée, s'arrêtant devant le meuble sur lequel était posé son whisky-pur-feu. Pressé de sentir l'alcool calmer ses nerfs désormais à vifs, il saisit sa bouteille pour se verser trois doigts, secs. Lorsqu'il prit son verre en main pour le porter à ses lèvres, il constata qu'il tremblait. Toute la maitrise qu'il s'était borné à conserver tout à l'heure s'était précipitamment envolée, faisant retomber la pression. Il ne lui restait plus que l'âpre réalité. Grâce à son raisonnement infaillible, Severus avait réussi à rejeter la seule personne encore en vie qui devait avoir des sentiments pour lui et avec qui il partageait un désir incroyable. Le revoilà seul, ressassant les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Rien n'avait changé. Severus pesta contre sa manie de toujours faire les mauvais choix lorsqu'on lui en laissait l'opportunité, avant d'avaler cul-sec son verre. Cette boisson lui brûla la gorge, matérialisant l'espace d'un instant cette douleur irréelle qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estompe.

Il lui fallait un autre verre, voire même un troisième. Prenant finalement la bouteille et son verre avec lui, le sorcier alla se vautrer dans son canapé. Les yeux perdus dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il observait les flammes consume ses bûches.

Dippet avait raison, il n'était qu'un pauvre crétin.

.

. .

Note de Nekozuni : CRETINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Bien fait pour lui, nah !

. .

.

* * *

La journée a été longue pour ce pauvre Severus. Et maintenant qu'il l'a envoyée balader, comme cette histoire va se finir ? Il ne reste qu'un chapitre, le 28 sera le dernier :( Un seul chapitre pour rattraper cette situation ! A moins qu'ils en restent là ?  
Suspense jusqu'au bout, du bout ahahaha. Mais je ne vous ferai pas autant attendre, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire maintenant.

En tout cas, merci à tous pour être encore présents à chaque chapitre, et pour avoir la gentillesse de commenter cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle plaît toujours autant. Bonne soirée et week-end à tous, on se retrouve très vite pour la suite et fin de l'histoire :)


	28. Chapter 28

Bonsoir !  
Devinez ce que je vous apporte...La suite et fin youhou :p  
Alors même si on est (ou bientôt) en pleines vacances d'hiver, je vous emmène en été avec ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28**

Plus de quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière entrevue dans le bureau de Rogue à Poudlard. L'hiver glacial avait fait place au printemps, et dans quelques jours, l'été arriverait.

Tout comme les saisons, Hermione était passée par plusieurs stades émotionnels. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour réaliser l'erreur qu'elle avait faite : s'enticher de cet homme. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le château après qu'il lui ait arraché son pauvre petit cœur pour le réduire en miettes, la sorcière n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une vraie loque, complètement déboussolée. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que leur conversation finisse de la sorte. La Gryffondor avait bel et bien imaginé plusieurs issues, mais pas celle dans laquelle l'ancien Mangemort se braquerait, lui révélant une certitude qu'elle préférait nier. Il n'y avait rien et n'aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux. Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés avec tant de détachement et de désinvolture lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Hermione n'avait su quoi dire, abasourdie, troublée, perdue. Elle se souvenait juste de cet air impassible qu'il avait affiché, alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle quitte son bureau pour poursuivre les choses qu'il était en train de faire avant qu'elle ne le dérange. Son regard noir qui l'avait tant émoustillée n'était plus qu'un gouffre, vide de toute émotion.

Elle s'était trompée.

Cette constatation lui était apparue bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter de ce morfondre pour lui. C'était également à ce moment que l'avocate comprit à quel point cette relation qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue avait été néfaste pour elle. Il suffisait que cet homme pose son regard sur elle pour qu'elle rapplique en courant, les fesses en feu. Ce maudit Serpentard avait même été jusqu'à démolir son salon pour la faire venir dans ses appartements à Poudlard, afin d'assouvir ses envies d'un soir. Et il ne s'était pas privé de lui avouer qu'il voyait plusieurs femmes, en même temps qu'elle. Rogue avait réussi à la réduire à l'état pur et simple d'objet sexuel. Elle n'avait été qu'une chose dont il se servait quand l'envie lui prenait, avant de s'en débarrasser sans cérémonie. Hermione avait été furieuse contre elle-même lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Elle avait bafoué sa fierté pour laisser un homme lui procurer quelques minutes de plaisir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'avait jamais été ce genre de filles. À vrai dire, elle aurait été prête à tout pour qu'il repose son attention sur elle, qu'il éveille ses sens et apaise ses désirs les plus fous.

La jeune femme se maudit pendant plusieurs jours d'avoir été aussi stupide et naïve. Une vraie cruche écervelée, voilà ce qu'elle avait été. D'ailleurs, avec le recul, elle s'en voulut également d'être restée si passive lorsqu'il avait mis fin à leur relation avec tant de facilité. Elle aurait peut-être dû s'insurger contre son comportement odieux, ses paroles infectes et ce regard inapproprié qu'il lui avait adressé. Ce goujat aurait mérité une bonne gifle ! Voire même un ou deux sortilèges, histoire de lui faire payer la manière avec laquelle il s'était conduit. La colère avait animé la Lionne durant les premiers mois du printemps, sa fougue et son tempérament hargneux sortant de leur hibernation. Elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière, ou même le confronter une seconde fois, mais ses amis l'avaient convaincue que cela ne servirait à rien. À quoi bon ? Hermione aurait eu droit à la même chose : Rogue serait resté aussi impénétrable que la première fois. Ils lui avaient tous répété qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, que le fautif dans cette histoire c'était bel et bien leur ancien professeur.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de la vive colère qui avait envahi Harry et Ron, lorsqu'elle avait fini par leur expliquer l'origine de sa morosité. Les deux Aurors auraient été prêt à le cueillir dans son bureau sur le champ, si Ginny et elle n'étaient pas parvenues à les calmer. Elle pouvait compter sur eux, comme toujours. Ils représentaient un réel pilier contre lequel elle n'hésita pas à s'appuyer pour se retrouver. C'était grâce à leur sollicitude qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier cet homme. Et quoi de mieux que le travail pour y parvenir ?

Finalement, elle en arrivait presque à penser que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils ne se voient plus. Hermione avait pu se consacrer uniquement à son jeune cabinet, déterminée à faire prospérer sa petite affaire. Et sur ce coup, elle put compter sur les Malefoy. La réussite du procès de Narcissa lui avait fait une petite place dans ce monde de sang-purs, son nom commençant à s'échanger pour tous les problèmes juridiques que ces sorciers pouvaient rencontrer. Son professionnalisme et son efficacité charmaient cette catégorie exigeante de la population, faisant oublier son malheureux « rang » de née-moldue. Les affaires fleurissaient tellement que l'avocate embaucha plusieurs salariés au mois d'avril : une secrétaire, deux juristes de droit civil, un en droit des affaires, un autre spécialiste du droit immobilier et un dernier affecté à la gestion des patrimoines. Hermione avait même dû embaucher une assistante personnelle, l'épaulant dans la gérance de son entreprise. Son étage n'était plus désertique, mais animé, plein de vie et de clients qui défilaient chaque jour avec de nouveaux cas à résoudre. Elle n'avait certes pas dû compter les heures de travail qu'elle avait passées dans son bureau. Mais cela avait porté ses fruits : son nom se faisait une place aux côtés de ceux des autres avocats. À ce rythme, elle pourrait assumer le loyer fixé par Drago en janvier prochain.

La Rouge &amp; Or était assez fière de son progrès et de l'évolution de ses affaires. Cela lui permit indirectement de retrouver cette confiance et cette assurance infaillibles qui la caractérisaient. D'ailleurs, il y eut un homme qui pâtit de cette énergie retrouvée. McFaimor. Aidée de Drago et Blaise, les trois sorciers avaient réussi à monter un gros dossier sur cet incapable et ses sbires corrompus. L'article paru dans _Le Sorcier Indépendant_, leur journal, avait soulevé de nombreux points obscurs concernant la relation de certains bureaux du Ministère qui étaient bien trop proches du Département de la Justice Sorcière. Quelques noms avaient été inscrits, dont celui de son ancien patron. Ils s'étaient appliqués pour rédiger cette petite bombe, prenant des gants afin que l'histoire paraisse le plus plausible possible. Ils voulaient être pris au sérieux, pour éviter de finir cataloguer comme un journal fantaisiste à l'image du _Chicaneur_. Hermione s'était donc assurée de ne violer aucune disposition quant à leur liberté d'expression. Et puis son témoignage et celui d'autres employés du Ministère avaient également contribué à donner une bonne image à ce nouveau journal sorcier. Ils appuyaient leurs déclarations sur des preuves solides.

Mais forcément, ces révélations avaient chamboulé le Département en plein procès équitables. Ceux-ci avaient été momentanément stoppés, ainsi que les autres affaires en cours le temps qu'une enquête interne soit menée par une équipe d'Aurors. Et très vite, McFaimor avait été démis de ses fonctions. Cette crapule avait avoué avoir reçu, à de multiples occasions, des pots de vins qui déterminaient le sort de certains prisonniers que le Ministère voulait voir morts ou enfermés à perpétuité. Cette justice truquée avait soulevé l'indignation des sorciers anglais. _Le Sorcier Indépendant_ avait même dû réimprimer une seconde édition, ses journaux s'écoulant comme du jus de citrouille, à la grande joie de Malefoy et Zabini. Ils avaient réussi à dépasser les ventes de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ cette semaine-là. L'affaire avait aussi fait indirectement une certaine publicité au cabinet d'Hermione, son nom apparaissant à la fin de son témoignage. Toutefois, le détail le plus ironique de l'histoire restait ce moment où la jeune femme vit entrer dans son bureau McFaimor en personne, désireux de l'engager pour défendre ses intérêts dans le procès qui l'attendait. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de cet instant. D'ailleurs, elle s'était empressée de le mettre sous fiole, ne voulant pas le perdre.

Cet horrible petit bonhomme avait eu le culot de croire qu'elle serait prête à le représenter, après l'avoir dénoncé. Ne voyait-il pas le conflit d'intérêt qu'il y avait ? Quel incapable. La Gryffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire devant tant de stupidité. Elle lui rit au nez, le laissant incrédule devant une pareille réaction. Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à reprendre son sérieux, Hermione ne se priva pas pour lui révéler enfin ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle lui cracha à la figure toute cette haine et cette rancœur qui l'avait habitée depuis qu'il l'avait mutée aux archives du Département. La Lionne s'appliqua à lui faire comprendre une par une les raisons qui la poussaient à le refuser comme client. Elle préférait défendre n'importe quel autre Scroutt plutôt que cet infâme sorcier. Forcément, McFaimor s'énerva, ne supportant toujours pas qu'elle lui manque de respect. Seulement cette fois, Hermione lui fit remarquer que la situation avait changé : elle n'était plus son employée mais son propre patron. Elle était libre de choisir ses cas et elle lui indiqua qu'elle refusait de le défendre ou de l'aider d'une quelconque manière, tout en précisant qu'elle espérait personnellement qu'il soit définitivement radié du Magenmagot et enfermé à Azkaban.

Fou furieux, le gros rouquin s'en alla en claquant la porte, criant dans les couloirs toutes sortes de menaces incohérentes avant de quitter son étage. Quel idiot !

\- Savez-vous qui va être nommé à sa place à la tête de ce Département ?

Hermione sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête, posant son attention sur cette vieille sorcière qui était assise à côté d'elle. Ah oui, voilà pourquoi elle en était arrivée à réfléchir au sujet de McFaimor. Sa voisine avait lancé une conversation sur cette affaire de corruption autour de la table, ravie de l'avoir sous la main pour révéler d'autres détails croustillants. La jeune femme leva les yeux, balayant sa table du regard. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle, tous impatients qu'elle leur en apprenne plus sur cette histoire qui tenait l'Angleterre en haleine.

\- Non, je suis désolée mais je n'en sais absolument rien, finit-elle par avouer avec un sourire contrit.

La déception fut facile à identifier sur leurs visages, mais très vite ils trouvèrent un autre sujet de conversation. Cette année, la Rouge &amp; Or n'avait plus à se cacher derrière des verres d'alcool, noyant son désarroi dans la boisson. Elle assistait pour la deuxième fois au gala de charité destiné à récolter des fonds pour les enfants nés-moldus ou de sang-mêlés qui étaient abandonnés par leurs parents.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation, son estomac s'était indéniablement noué en une fraction de seconde. C'était précisément durant ce gala que tout avait commencé entre Rogue et elle, un an auparavant. Seulement, ce n'était pas le souvenir de cette histoire qui l'ennuyait, mais l'hypothèse selon laquelle il pourrait être à nouveau présent à cette soirée. Étant de sang-mêlé et dirigeant Poudlard, ce sorcier serait forcément invité. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, de l'apercevoir ou même d'entendre son nom être prononcé. Parce que oui : elle était venue. Hermione s'était refusée à changer quoique ce soit à cause de ce Serpentard. Elle avait suffisamment sacrifié de sa personnalité pour lui. Toutefois, quand elle transplana dans l'immeuble moldu qui accueillait l'évènement, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle ne le trouva pas, pour son plus grand bonheur. Même lorsqu'elle traversa la salle pour rejoindre sa place, elle s'assura de ne croiser aucune silhouette dans les alentours. Et quand elle atteignit sa table, la jeune femme fut ravie de ne le voir nulle part. Il n'était pas là ce soir.

Soulagée, elle profitait donc de la soirée, en compagnie de trois couples de sorciers qui pourraient avoir l'âge de ses parents à peu près, et d'une vieille femme veuve qui était sa chère voisine à la langue bien pendue. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais s'amusa de suivre distraitement leurs échanges, intervenant quelques fois. Ils étaient très divertissants, agréables et le repas était toujours aussi merveilleux pour ses papilles. C'était un festival de saveurs.

\- Dites-moi ma chère, vous vous occupez aussi des histoires de succession ? Lui demanda soudainement sa voisine.

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de confirmer avec un grand sourire. Que voudriez-vous faire ?

\- J'aimerais déshériter mes deux affreuses sœurs, enchaîna-t-elle avec une grimace. Ces deux vieilles pies n'ont pas voulu que je vienne jouer aux échecs sorciers avec elles la semaine dernière. Je les soupçonne d'essayer de me mettre à l'écart, pour mieux comploter dans mon dos.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en reposant sa serviette sur la table.

\- Vous jouez aux échecs sorciers ? S'étonna-t-elle tout en se rappelant ces éternelles parties que faisaient Harry et Ron dans leur salle commune.

\- Oui, pas vous ?

\- Non. C'est que…je trouve ça affreusement barbare, répondit la Gryffondor.

La vieille sorcière se mit à rire de manière éraillée, avant de reposer son attention sur elle.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle doucement. Mais vous savez, une fois que vous avez plus de cent-quatre-vingt ans, il faut bien trouver quelque chose qui vous maintienne en vie. L'adrénaline que je ressens en voyant les cavaliers détruire mes pions me fait toujours autant frissonner…

Elle pouvait comprendre, se demandant comment elle occuperait ses propres jours à cet âge. Hermione attrapa donc sa pochette, sortit une petite carte rectangulaire, avant de la tendre à la femme avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Envoyez-nous un hibou ou un patronus pour prendre rendez-vous, on s'occupera avec plaisir de vos petits tracas juridiques, annonça-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Apparemment séduite, son ainée lui prit la carte des mains pour la ranger dans l'une des poches avant de son chemisier. La femme attrapa ensuite sa flûte de champagne, la levant tout en se retournant vers elle. Par réflexe, Hermione l'imita, levant à son tour sa flûte.

\- Très bien, voici une affaire quasiment conclue…, lança-t-elle tout en baissant la tête pour l'observer par-dessus ses gros verres de lunettes.

\- En effet, renchérit la Lionne en gardant son sourire tout en effleurant son verre contre le sien, faisant tinter leurs flûtes.

Toutes deux burent une gorgée de ce délicieux vin pétillant, appréciant la sensation que ces bulles provoquèrent sur leurs palets. L'ambiance de cette fin de soirée était légère, festive. D'autant plus qu'elle venait peut-être de gagner une nouvelle cliente. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle reposa son verre sur la table, sa main se crispa sur le pied de la flûte. En réalité, tous ses muscles se contractèrent simultanément, provoquant une grimace sur son visage. Son cœur manqua de rater un battement, avant de s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Son pouls s'accélérait dangereusement, pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression de se vider de son sang. La Rouge &amp; Or pouvait sentir sa peau devenir livide, presque maladive, tandis qu'un froid glacial s'empara de l'extrémité de ses doigts aux mains et aux pieds. Tout son être était paralysé, tout comme son esprit. Elle avait arrêté de bouger et de penser à la seconde où elle perçut cette silhouette devant elle, tout au fond de la salle. Pile dans son champ de vision, elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Ses voisins d'en face s'étaient momentanément levés, lui dégageant ainsi la vue.

C'était lui, Severus Rogue.

Malgré la distance, Hermione en était certaine. Et comme si Merlin se jouait d'eux, au même instant, il avait levé la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards étaient braqués l'un sur l'autre, ne pouvant pas se détacher. Elle qui pensait qu'il était absent ce soir, elle avait eu tord. Il avait dû être en retard, ou peut-être qu'elle l'avait simplement manqué lorsqu'elle avait balayé la salle de ses noisettes aiguisées. Diantre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi hermétique qu'elle le voudrait ? Le simple fait de le revoir lui rappela brutalement tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Absolument tout. Son regard envoûtant, sa voix sensuelle, son parfum enivrant, ses mains brûlantes, sa peau délicieuse et sa bouche habile. Toutes ces sensations refirent surface, envahissant son esprit qu'elle croyait guéri, vacciné, contre ces souvenirs. Encore une erreur. Hermione commença même à culpabiliser lorsqu'elle ressentit cette chose familière se propager progressivement en elle : cette envie de combler la distance qui les séparait pour retrouver leur exquise proximité.

Une alarme finit par se déclencher dans un coin de son cerveau, lui rappelant amèrement qu'elle en avait fini avec ces frivolités. D'ailleurs, cette alarme se mit soudainement à clignoter dangereusement lorsqu'une seconde tête apparut dans son champ de vision. Une chevelure magnifique, d'un blond éblouissant, s'approcha de l'oreille de Rogue, lui chuchotant des mots qui parvinrent à lui décrocher visiblement un fin sourire.

Civélinia Skeeter.

Il était venu à cette soirée, accompagné de cette pimbêche. Hermione crut être en plein cauchemar. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher, tandis qu'elle s'obstinait à cligner des yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre cette silhouette féminine qui se tenait si proche de lui. Mais elle ne rêvait pas. Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux devant elle au fond de la salle.

\- Vous allez bien ma chère ? On dirait que vous venez de voir le Diable en personne…, s'inquiéta sa voisine qui posa une main sur son épaule.

Brusquement arrachée à sa contemplation, Hermione tourna la tête vers la vieille femme. La douceur qu'elle perçut dans son regard lui fendit le cœur, lui donnant presque envie de fondre en larmes dans ses bras, tout en lui avouant qu'elle venait de revoir cet homme qui l'avait faite souffrir quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais non, pas question. Elle s'était interdit de reverser ne serait-ce qu'une larme pour lui. C'était fini, elle avait surmonté cette phase d'auto-apitoiement. Hermione préféra plutôt quitter ce gala, avant qu'ils finissent par se recroiser.

\- Oui, oui merci. Je crois que j'ai avalé trop vite ce champagne, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer tout en attrapant sa pochette en main. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi…

Se faisant compréhensive, la vieille dame se contenta de la saluer tout en lui promettant qu'elles se reverraient très rapidement. Hermione s'excusa également auprès des autres sorciers de sa table, avant de quitter la salle. Tandis que ses talons frappaient rythmiquement le parquet, tout son corps eut parfaitement conscience qu'une paire d'yeux était fixée sur elle. La jeune femme se contenta de serrer les dents, faisant de plus grandes enjambées pour sortir d'ici. Elle emprunta le couloir de gauche, passant aux toilettes avant de rejoindre la zone de transplanage. Il fallait qu'elle se rafraichisse, et rapidement. Quand elle entra, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Hermione s'approcha des lavabos, observant son reflet dans le miroir. La vieille dame avait raison. À voir sa tête, on pourrait croire qu'elle venait d'assister au retour du Lord. Son teint était affreusement pâle, contrastant avec le rouge vif qui colorait ses lèvres et l'ambre de ses yeux. Ceux-ci demeuraient exorbités, toujours aussi choqués de la vue dont ils avaient été témoin.

Skeeter qui s'abaissait gracieusement, ses mèches blondes se confondant avec celles d'un noir profond de Rogue. Hermione pouvait revoir au ralenti cette scène, sa bouche pulpeuse remuant en effleurant l'oreille du sorcier, pendant que ce dernier affichait progressivement un sourire. Et le tout, sans la quitter des yeux. Non mais quel salaud.

Pestant contre eux, la Gryffondor ouvrit le robinet, attrapa un morceau de serviette en papier avant de le tremper. Elle coupa l'eau, puis passa cette lingette improvisée sur son front, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête, désireuse de retrouver un semblant de calme. La fraicheur du papier apaisa ses nerfs, faisant dériver ses pensées sur autre chose que Civélinia ou Severus. Hermione finit par rouvrir les paupières quelques secondes plus tard, tamponnant le papier humide sur ses joues, ainsi que sous ses yeux avant de le jeter dans la corbeille. Elle en attrapa un autre, sec, pour effacer les quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient sur sa peau. Bien. Elle avait déjà meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. Satisfaite, la jeune femme reprit contenance et sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre l'autre couloir qui menait à la zone de transplanage.

Oui, mais voilà. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, son regard fut une nouvelle fois attiré par une masse sombre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cette silhouette n'était plus qu'à trois mètre d'elle, adossée contre le mur d'en face, dans ce couloir désert.

Rogue, forcément.

Ne pouvant se retenir de sursauter, Hermione porta une main à son cœur qui reprit une cadence diabolique. Ses noisettes se perdirent dans cette noirceur magnétique, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle à qui elle avait à faire. Rogue ! Celui qui l'avait jetée comme une pauvre bouse de dragon, sans l'ombre d'un regret. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Déterminée, la Lionne s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Après tout, peut-être était-il juste venu ici pour aller aux toilettes, lui aussi. Mais cette hypothèse fut rapidement écartée quand elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, prêt à lui emboîter le pas. Il l'avait donc suivie. Dans quel but ? Elle ne préférait pas y penser.

Hermione se retourna, avant de lui adresser un regard menaçant tout en levant la main.

\- Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser…, commença-t-elle froidement, …je t'interdis de me suivre.

Elle-même fut troublée par ce ton si corrosif qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Qu'importe, du moment qu'il restait où il était, sans tenter quoique ce soit d'idiot, comme la suivre par exemple. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, de supporter son regard ou d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Sans plus attendre, la Lionne tourna les talons, voulant quitter ce couloir qui lui paraissait soudainement plus étroit.

\- On doit se parler ! Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Se parler ? La bonne blague. Ne s'arrêtant pas, l'avocate poussa un soupir moqueur.

\- Déjà fait. C'était suffisamment clair pour moi la dernière fois, merci.

Le ton rêche de sa voix ne le découragea apparemment en aucun cas, puisqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Agacée, la Gryffondor s'arrêta soudainement, faisant volte-face. Severus dût également s'arrêter, son regard ne quittant pas ce visage dur qu'elle s'efforçait de garder.

\- Je t'interdis de me suivre, répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- Her-

\- Je te l'interdis ! Le coupa-t-elle vivement, l'empêchant de finir de prononcer ce qu'elle devina comme étant son prénom.

Severus poussa un long soupir. Ça avait été effectivement trop facile la dernière fois, dans son bureau. Là, il avait la vraie Hermione Granger en face de lui. Celle qui était probablement prête à dégainer sa baguette si cela était nécessaire. Les choses risquaient donc d'être plus compliquées, mais il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. C'était inespéré qu'ils se croisent ce soir, à ce gala. Le même où un an plus tôt, elle s'était rapprochée pour lui avouer qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. En refermant les paupières, il pourrait presque ressentir la chaleur de sa main posée sur sa cuisse et ce souffle irrégulier chatouiller son oreille. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la réalité était tout autre.

\- C'est ridicule, il n'y a qu'une seule issue à ce couloir, tenta-t-il de la tempérer en la ramenant à des faits plus pragmatiques.

\- Je m'en moque, tu n'as qu'à transplaner ici et maintenant s'il le faut, répliqua-t-elle d'un geste de la main avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre sa marche. Tu m'as déjà prouvé que cela ne te gênait pas de transplaner en-dehors des zones. Mais forcément, tu partirais sans ta Civélinia…

Severus grimaça. Skeeter allait lui porter préjudice. Il l'avait su au moment même où elle était apparue alors qu'il avait capté le regard d'Hermione. Il avait fallu que cela soit pile à cet instant qu'elle vienne le trouver. Mais la sorcière n'avait fait que lui murmurer une idiotie sur l'un des crétins qui étaient installés à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas venus ensemble et n'étaient pas assis à la même table. Ils s'étaient croisés, comme Granger et lui. Ces quatre mois lui avaient suffi pour comprendre l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec elle. La Gryffondor était partie une fois, il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper une seconde fois. Severus finit donc par lui emboîter le pas, la rattrapant presque.

\- Je me contrefiche de Skeeter, lui indiqua-t-il tandis qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec cette Serdaigle, ou avec une autre femme.

Malgré elle, cette révélation l'atteignit de plein fouet. Comment ça il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir affirmé le contraire ? Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité dépassant son agacement. Tu t'es moqué de moi dès le début en fait…Ça t'a amusé ?! Tu es encore plus horrible que ce que je pensais.

Son ton se fit aussi piquant que du venin, tandis que son regard trahissait la colère qui la rongeait. Mais cela n'intimida en rien Severus. Ce dernier fit un pas vers elle, sauf que la Gryffondor parvint à l'éviter, lui tournant déjà le dos pour avancer dans ce couloir sans fin. Ils n'arriveraient pas à parler si elle s'évertuait à partir à tout bout de champ. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à capter son attention plus de deux minutes. Commençant à perdre patience, le Directeur de Poudlard s'élança une nouvelle fois à sa poursuite, la rattrapant en deux enjambées. Il lui saisit le coude, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Hermione lui adressa un regard menaçant, passant de sa main qui était sur son bras, à son visage qui demeurait impassible.

\- Lâche-moi, le prévint-elle.

Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise, pressentant qu'elle allait se débattre. Chose qu'elle s'empressa de faire, la seconde qui suivit.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'attacher, lui révéla-t-il en attrapant son second coude avec son autre main pour la maintenir tranquille. Alors j'ai profité de la présence de Civélinia dans mes appartements, pour prétexter qu'il y avait quelque chose avec elle, voire même avec d'autres.

Hermione releva la tête, constatant avec effroi qu'ils étaient maintenant très proches. Ses doigts emprisonnaient fermement sa chair, comprimant sa peau jusqu'à y laisser presque des marques. Il lui faisait mal. Mais la jeune femme ne saurait dire si ce mal être était causé par la prise qu'il avait sur ses bras ou cet aveu de fidélité qu'il était en train de lui faire. Pourquoi venir lui parler de ça ? C'était trop tard, il venait avec plus de quatre mois de retard.

\- Mais ça n'a servi strictement à rien, poursuivit-il de cette même voix claire, posée. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier Hermione.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Il fallait peut-être venir me dire tout ça plus tôt, ça n'a plus aucune valeur aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'aurais ouvert la porte peut-être ? S'emporta-t-il plus prestement. Tu m'aurais laissé m'expliquer ? Il n'y a qu'à voir ton comportement actuel pour connaitre la réponse.

Effectivement, elle l'aurait probablement ignoré. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il d'autre ? Il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien, une _chose_. Hermione se contenta de l'observer, ses yeux n'appréciant pas cet air sincère et vulnérable qui commençait à apparaître dans cette noirceur abyssale. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle restait trop longtemps devant lui, avec cette proximité, et ce regard toujours aussi profond, elle ne s'en sortirait pas intacte. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant que cela ne soit trop dur pour elle. La Gryffondor tenta donc de se défaire de ces deux grandes mains qui la maintenaient encore, mais sans succès.

\- Laisse-moi partir, lui demanda-t-elle en gigotant entre ses bras.

\- Non, se contenta-t-il de souffler dans un murmure.

\- Laisse-moi ! Reprit-elle en bougeant avec plus de vigueur.

Mais Severus ne la relâcha nullement. Hermione avait beau se débattre, il était beaucoup trop fort. Désespérée, la Lionne commença à donner des petits coups contre son torse, remuant de plus belle. Ses cheveux valsaient dans sa fougue, ses poings s'abattant sans relâche contre sa chemise noire, tandis qu'elle prononçait tout un flot de paroles qu'il ne parvenait pas entièrement à décrypter. Il ne saisissait que quelques bribes, certains mots, ou fin de phrases. Les termes « crétin », « pauvre con », « mal », « ordure », « horrible », revenaient assez fréquemment. L'homme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'elle extériorisait toute la rage, la colère et la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait jetée l'autre fois, dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il s'en voulait. Merlin ce qu'il s'en voulait ! Il méritait chaque insulte qu'elle lui proférait, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était comporté comme le pire des idiots. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour s'en rendre compte, et le double de ce temps pour accepter ses erreurs. Mais désormais, il était prêt à le reconnaitre. N'était-ce pas le plus important ? Le comportement de la Lionne le laissait douter. Severus n'était plus certain de pouvoir réparer le mal qu'il avait causé.

Ce n'était sûrement pas en la laissant se défouler sur son torse que les choses s'arrangeraient entre eux. Poussant un soupir de résignation, le sorcier décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Ne sachant trop comment ramener cette jeune femme à la raison, il tenta tout d'abord de la calmer.

\- Hermione, arrête, lui intima-t-il d'une voix basse.

Mais sans effet. La tornade brune gigotant toujours, se débattant contre lui.

\- Hermione ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Rien. Elle paraissait ne pas l'entendre.

\- Arrête ça par Salazar ! Poursuivit-il plus durement, sentant son impatience le saisir.

Excédé, il finit par lâcher ses coudes, avant de passer ses deux bras sur ses épaules, comprimant fortement le corps de la Lionne contre son torse, l'obligeant à cesser ses attaques vaines. Severus la serra contre lui, sentant à nouveau ce délicieux corps féminin épouser le sien, le parfum de ses cheveux commençant déjà à lui chatouiller les narines. Sous ses mains, il devinait la raideur de ses muscles, la plongeant dans un profond conflit intérieur. D'une main, le sorcier caressa légèrement son dos, tandis que l'autre ne fit que raffermir cette étreinte. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il la sentit se laisser aller, tout son corps se détendant au contact du sien. Ses deux mains partirent encercler son dos large, profitant à leur tour de cette situation. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi enlacés. Simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cet élan d'affection durant lequel une onctueuse chaleur les engloba. Un moment pendant lequel un sentiment de calme, de plénitude, apaisa leurs troubles. C'était comme une trêve en pleine guerre, flotter sur un nuage au milieu des étoiles, tellement loin des soucis insignifiants et futiles qui les habitaient quelques instants auparavant.

Hermione pressa sa joue contre sa chemise qu'elle trouva incroyablement douce, sentant son torse ferme à travers le tissu. Mais ce qu'elle préféra, ce fut cette mélodie rassurante, qui la berça tout en tranquillisant sa colère. Le battement de son cœur qui résonnait dans sa poitrine. Il était tout aussi rapide et irrégulier que le sien, démontrant cette même agitation qui l'animait malgré cette façade impassible qu'il affichait. Et puis, cette senteur familière revint éveiller son odorat, l'emportant à des kilomètres de ce couloir dans lequel ils étaient toujours. Son parfum ambré, musqué, qui avait le même pouvoir de persuasion que son regard électrique. Malgré elle, Hermione ne pouvait se mentir. Après tous ces mois, tous ses efforts pour reprendre une vie sans lui, ce n'était qu'entre ces deux bras qu'elle se sentait réellement à sa place. Elle en avait même oublié à quel point il était grand, s'amusa-t-elle à constater. Cette étreinte était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait et ce qu'il lui avait cruellement manqué lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à Poudlard. Elle aurait eu besoin de ce réconfort de sa part bien plus tôt.

\- C'est trop facile…, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure tandis que ses yeux étaient fermés, profitant de l'instant présent.

\- Cela n'a pas été suffisamment compliqué jusqu'à présent pour toi ? Répliqua-t-il avec l'ombre d'une certaine légèreté dans la voix.

\- Tu as été infect avec moi…Je ne devrais pas te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement, précisa-t-elle doucement.

Severus sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, tandis que ses bras la serrèrent davantage, si cela était encore possible.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-il d'avouer.

Hermione se recula, rouvrant les yeux. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille, tandis qu'elle sentit les siennes s'arrêter sur ses hanches, alors que son regard trouva le sien. Il était soudainement si expressif qu'elle crut rêver. Il y brillait une faible lueur pleine de regrets, de doutes et d'appréhension. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sincère plus qu'une demi-heure cette fois-ci ? Elle avait envie d'y croire. Même après tous ces mois passés à traîner son nom dans la boue, à le considérer comme la pire des vermines, la jeune femme y croyait encore. Il tenait à elle, non ? Il l'avait suivie dans ce couloir, lui révélant qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'autres femmes, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ni la laisser partir et le tout, avant de la serrer dans ses bras avec tant d'affection qu'il fit fondre toute animosité chez elle. Severus perçut l'hésitation qui paraissait perturber la Gryffondor. Réaction compréhensible. Il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Très lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, ne voulant pas la braquer. Avec précaution, et constatant qu'elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner, l'ancien Vert &amp; Argent approcha ses lèvres de son oreille gauche. Sa bouche embrassa sa peau délicate sous son lobe, aussi légèrement qu'une plume.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer Hermione…, chuchota-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi te montrer…, reprit-il avant d'embrasser sa joue, …à quel point je regrette…

Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur le contour de sa mâchoire.

\- …À quel point tu m'as manqué…

Il embrassa son menton, tout aussi délicatement et adroitement qu'avant, effleurant à peine sa peau.

\- …À quel point je tiens à toi…

Sa bouche vint à hauteur de la sienne, sans pour autant partir à sa rencontre. Hermione comprit qu'il ne l'embrasserait pas, lui laissant le choix. Le repousser et quitter ce couloir, ou l'embrasser et lui accorder une seconde chance. En croisant son regard, elle perçut sa sincérité, ainsi que son incertitude. Il craignait réellement qu'elle le plante, lui tournant le dos une dernière fois. Elle pourrait effectivement partir, ses mains étaient certes posées sur ses hanches, mais il ne la maintenait plus. Il lui serait facile de s'éloigner. Mais elle n'en avait plus envie. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à cet instant, c'était retrouver la passion de son amant, mélangée à cette douceur à laquelle il semblait s'abandonner enfin. Alors sans plus tarder, l'avocate franchit ces millimètres qui les séparaient. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent sa bouche, ainsi que cette chaleur qu'elle dégageait. C'était aussi grisant que dans ses souvenirs. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'au col de sa chemise, tandis que sa tête s'éloigna de la sienne, rompant leur baiser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux brillants d'un plaisir incontestable.

\- Vas-y, montre-moi…, murmura-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Severus esquissa un rictus satisfait, avant de capturer à nouveau cette bouche. Elles se soudèrent plus durement, désireuses de rattraper le temps qu'elles avaient bêtement perdu. Le sorcier passa une main contre sa nuque, ployant cette dernière pour lui permettre d'attraper l'une de ses lèvres entre ses dents. Il perçut le frémissement qui la submergea, alors que sa langue finit par s'immiscer dans cet antre chaud. Elle partit titiller la sienne, la caressant, redécouvrant leurs habituelles danses infernales. Aussitôt, les deux amants sentirent leur échine s'électriser sous cette sensation langoureuse, leurs corps répondant à l'appel de l'autre de manière assez anarchique. Ils se pressèrent brutalement jusqu'à être collés, leurs mains parcourant leurs courbes, tandis que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Après ces mois passés en étant privé de la présence de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient qu'être gagnés par cet empressement dévorant. Chaque sensation paraissait plus forte, plus intense qu'auparavant. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient compris que tout n'avait tenu qu'à un fil entre eux, les poussant davantage à savourer chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble.

L'ancien Mangemort relâcha sa bouche, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi essoufflés qu'après un marathon. Hermione releva les yeux, alors qu'un impétueux désir commençait à se répandre lentement en elle. Et à en croire ce que son regard laissait paraitre, il partageait cet état d'excitation. Il l'observait comme la chose la plus merveilleuse, désirable et magnifique que le monde sorcier avait créé jusqu'à présent. Cette intensité lui déclencha une chair de poule, son corps anticipant déjà ce que cela laissait présager. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas décemment rester dans le couloir de cet immeuble. C'était une chance que personne n'ait eu envie de passer par ici. Partageant apparemment cette même idée, la Gryffondor vit cet homme fondre une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, capturant sa bouche sans ménagement.

Et avant qu'elle puisse se délecter de l'union de leurs lèvres, un tournoiement renversa son estomac. Elle eut subitement l'impression de se faire aspirer dans les ténèbres, tombant dans un gouffre sans fin. Seul le contact brûlant de sa bouche l'assurait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Cette sensation ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Quand elle rouvrit courageusement les paupières, elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils n'étaient plus dans le couloir, au gala de charité, mais sur un perron éclairé par les flammes d'une torche. La jeune femme n'eut guère de difficulté à deviner où ils venaient de transplaner, puisqu'elle était déjà venue à de nombreuses reprises ici. Ils étaient sur sa propriété, devant la porte d'entrée de son charmant manoir. Amusée, Hermione reposa son attention sur cet homme qui la maintenait toujours étroitement contre lui.

\- Encore un abus de transplanage ? Après on ose prétendre que ce sont les Gryffondors qui s'obstinent à enfreindre les règles…, lança-t-elle doucement.

La Lionne le vit plisser des yeux, arborant un air rieur.

\- Je connais une bonne avocate, se contenta-t-il de mentionner d'une voix qu'elle remarqua comme étant bien plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

La seconde suivante, Hermione eut à nouveau le loisir de sentir sa bouche recouvrir la sienne, alors qu'elle s'empressa de provoquer sa langue conquérante. Ses mains s'engouffrèrent dans sa douce masse de cheveux, se plaisant à tirer sur quelques mèches pour approfondir encore plus leurs échanges. Le Serpentard grogna en devinant la fougue tempétueuse qui guidait désormais les gestes de la jeune femme. Elle était tout aussi pressée que lui. À tâtons, le sorcier tenta de trouver sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa veste, voulant ouvrir cette maudite porte d'entrée. L'air frais de cette soirée d'été était certes agréable, mais il ne désirait pas perdre plus de temps et être obligé de prendre la sorcière ici, sur son perron, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus à se maitriser.

Lorsqu'il parvint donc à ouvrir la porte, ils rentrèrent avec hâte. Ils marchèrent maladroitement dans le hall d'entrée, ne rompant ni leur baiser, ni leurs caresses. Hermione réussit à le débarrasser de sa veste, tandis que Severus trouva la fermeture de sa robe qui finit sur le sol, avant même qu'ils aient rejoint les escaliers. La Rouge &amp; Or grimaça quand son dos percuta lourdement un mur, avant que le reste de son corps ne soit comprimé entre cette surface plane et la silhouette masculine de Rogue. Il était littéralement collé à elle, ne laissant plus aucun millimètre d'écart entre eux. Les boutons de sa chemise imprimèrent leurs contours sur la peau de son buste, alors qu'une rigidité écrasa son ventre. Hermione aurait voulu gémir en sentant le désir indéniable qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais ses plaintes se perdirent dans sa bouche qui dévorait toujours la sienne. Voulant le libérer de ses vêtements, elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps, pour les arrêter au niveau de sa ceinture. Adroitement, ses doigts parvinrent à attraper les pans de sa chemise, la dégageant de son pantalon, avant de se glisser en-dessous pour profiter du contact de sa peau nue sous ses paumes aventureuses.

Ses mains caressèrent son dos imposant, se plaisant à griffer par endroit sa chair, ce qui le fit gémir d'impatience. Son bassin s'arqua davantage contre son ventre, cherchant à calmer son membre douloureusement emprisonné dans ses couches de vêtements. Elle l'excitait beaucoup trop par Merlin. Severus dut alors mettre fin à leur fiévreux baiser, s'écartant légèrement de cette diablesse. Ses longs doigts fins ouvrirent les premiers boutons de sa chemise, avant qu'il ne la passe négligemment au-dessus de sa tête pour s'en défaire. Le regard qu'elle lui offrit eut le don de lui échauffer le sang. Il put y apercevoir cette flamme brûlante qui animait ses ambres, les rendant pleines de luxure. Son envie était aussi urgente que la sienne. N'attendant guère plus longtemps, le sorcier se pencha rapidement vers elle pour lui attraper les cuisses. Hermione laissa échapper un couinement de surprise, tandis qu'elle passait déjà ses jambes autour de sa taille, et que deux bras fermes la maintenaient contre son torse désormais nu. Il la porta dans l'escalier avec une grande facilité, comme si cela ne lui demandait aucun effort particulier. Arrivés en haut des marches, Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il la repose, mais il n'en fit rien. Severus ne perdit pas une seule seconde, la menant directement à sa chambre.

S'ils avaient le malheur de s'arrêter en cours de route, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir repartir. Il ne la reposa qu'une fois qu'ils atteignirent son lit, sur lequel ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Hermione attira sa tête vers la sienne, embrassant une nouvelle fois cette bouche gourmande. Les jambes toujours nouées autour de ses hanches, elle s'entendit gémir lorsqu'il pesa sur elle afin que leurs bassins soient enfin en contact. Elle percevait carrément la chaleur que dégageait son membre, malgré les barrières qui les séparaient encore. N'y résistant pas, la Lionne ondula sournoisement ses hanches tout en appuyant ses pieds sur ses fesses pour presser encore plus l'objet de son excitation sur son entrejambe. Cela ne fit qu'attiser le brasier qui les consumait, leur arrachant des soupirs de volupté. Leur désir conquit tous leurs sens, les mettant à vif. Ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter, ils le savaient tous les deux. L'atmosphère s'était faite plus sensuelle, chaude. Beaucoup trop chaude. Severus dut stopper les ardeurs de la Lionne, ses vêtements devenant insupportables. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, cherchant sa baguette dans son pantalon.

Lorsque le sorcier l'eut en main, il lança un sortilège pour finir de les déshabiller, avant de pointer le bout de bois sur le ventre d'Hermione tout en prononçant le sort de contraception.

L'instant d'après, sa baguette vola dans la chambre, pendant que son corps nu recouvrit avec délice le sien. Ils étaient brûlants, frémissant en sentant leurs peaux s'unirent. Son regard noir s'attarda quelques secondes sur ce délicieux visage qu'il avait sous lui. Elle avait les joues rosies, les yeux luisants sous les flammes des torches qui éclairaient la chambre et un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es si belle…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle qui se perdit contre sa bouche.

Hermione devina la rougeur qui devait teindre son visage, sous cet aveu auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue. Une réaction qui le ravit d'autant plus si elle en crut le rictus amusé qui se logea sur ses lèvres. Il vint d'ailleurs embrasser sa bouche, avant de glisser sur elle. Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, suçotant sa peau sensible le long de sa carotide. Elles passèrent sur sa clavicule, avant de poursuivre leur chemin entre ses deux monts. La sorcière gigota légèrement, sentant son échine s'embraser à chaque nouveau baiser. L'une de ses mains habiles emprisonna son sein gauche, ses doigts se resserrant autour de lui. Ils le pétrirent avec vigueur, avant de remonter sur cette partie beaucoup plus sensible où son téton était déjà bien dur. Son index le titilla, suivant le contour de son aréole avant que son pouce ne vienne le rejoindre pour le presser subitement. Hermione poussa un gémissement de surprise, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Rapidement, Severus réitéra l'opération, ajoutant à cela la chaleur de sa bouche qui se referma sur son autre téton. Il le travailla du bout de sa langue, avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres humides. Lorsqu'il le mordilla durement tout en pinçant son jumeau, la Gryffondor s'arqua brusquement pour accentuer ces attentions. Elle poussa de profonds soupirs, son esprit s'abandonnant à ce plaisir qui gonflait inexorablement entre ses cuisses. C'était comme si ses seins étaient directement connectés à sa féminité, balançant des décharges électriques succulentes à chaque nouvelle caresse que lui prodiguait Severus.

Ses mains, impuissantes, s'accrochèrent à sa chevelure de jais tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent pour décupler les sensations qu'il lui provoquait. Son corps subissait fébrilement ses attaques, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cette lasciveté. Elle pourrait toucher la voie lactée rien qu'avec ces doigts, cette bouche et cette langue qui s'évertuaient à la faire gémir de contentement. Il savait exactement comment exacerber son désir déjà bien envahissant. Remarquant sans doute qu'elle y prenait trop de plaisir, Severus délaissa sa poitrine. Il fit retomber la pression en venant embrasser la peau souple de son ventre, s'amusant à venir croquer dans la chair de sa taille. Ses dents mordillèrent cette zone sensible, tandis que sa langue la chatouillait. Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione tenta de contenir ses éclats de rire en se convaincant intérieurement qu'il cesserait bientôt cette douce torture. Chose qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, s'en allant enfin vers cet endroit qui réclamait sa présence. Ses hanches s'agitèrent d'impatience.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud effleurer sa peau, s'approchant lentement de ses petites boucles brunes. Merlin elle était si pressée que ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, le laissant se loger entre elles. Tout son être frissonna quand Severus vint embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, déposant une grappe de baisers enflammés qui remontèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe, sans pour autant qu'il ne s'y attarde. Il préféra la tourmenter, prenant le temps de reproduire le même schéma sur son autre jambe, savourant cette odeur familière qui enveloppa ses narines. Son délicieux parfum intime agissait comme un aphrodisiaque sur lui, bousculant tous ses sens pour ne laisser que son envie primaire, sauvage, l'emporter sur le reste. Son petit manège était à double tranchant : c'était aussi bien un supplice pour la Lionne que pour lui. Néanmoins, il parvint à se maîtriser suffisamment pour laisser sa langue trouver le centre de son univers. Il lui provoqua des tremblements frénétiques lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres dessus, suçant ce bourgeon de chair.

Hermione crispa ses mains sur ses cheveux, ses hanches se mouvant sous le rythme de sa langue et de sa bouche. Elle voulait accentuer ces sensations merveilleuses, sentant la félicité lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Son dos se cambra, ajustant l'angle pour intensifier le contact qui les unissait.

Mais alors qu'elle envisageait de se lâcher totalement dans cette exquise tourmente, Severus retira brusquement sa bouche de son clitoris. La Rouge &amp; Or rouvrit rapidement les yeux, cherchant ce bougre du regard. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il sapristi ?! Elle tomba sur une paire d'yeux d'un noir fascinant, vibrant d'une lueur dévastatrice. Tout en la fixant avec cet air de prédateur, le Serpentard lapa une lichette de son excitation le long de ses lèvres gonflées de ce plaisir inassouvi. À cette vue, son vagin se contracta douloureusement, requérant la présence immédiate de cet homme. Diable, l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il n'y avait que lui qui réussissait à la mettre dans un état pareil : la coincer entre son désir grandissant, sa frustration et son plaisir mélangés. Un cocktail étourdissant. Le Vert &amp; Argent finit par remonter le long de son corps, son visage revenant à hauteur du sien. Sans plus de cérémonie, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche, avant qu'elle ne l'entrouvre pour goûter à sa propre excitation. Cela avait un côté déstabilisant et capiteux à la fois.

Leurs langues s'affolèrent hâtivement, bataillant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Hermione ne tenait plus. Son envie de le sentir en elle s'était mutée en un besoin presque vital en ce moment même. Son bassin s'éleva, cherchant cette dureté qui était la clé pour apaiser son incroyable désir. Étant tout aussi échauffé qu'elle, Severus se plaça correctement sur elle, son membre se tendant enfin contre ses lèvres écartées. D'un coup de reins, il parvint à les unir, glissant à l'intérieur de ce gouffre étroit et caniculaire. Sa mâchoire se serra, alors qu'il poussa un profond soupir de plénitude lorsqu'il la prit jusqu'à la garde. C'était si bon, unique. Il n'y avait rien de comparable à cette sensation. Se laissant guider par ses sens, le sorcier commença donc à remuer en elle, leurs deux corps mouvant ensemble dans une délectable harmonie. Hermione cala ses mouvements sur les siens, venant à la rencontre de ses hanches à chaque poussée qu'il lui insufflait. Leurs bouches s'effleuraient, pendant que leurs souffles se confondaient, alors que leurs yeux restaient encrés l'un dans l'autre. Cette connexion les unissait de manière beaucoup plus profonde, créant ce lien qui dépassait l'aspect physique de leurs ébats. Ce fameux lien auquel il s'était refusé de s'abandonner avec elle jusqu'à présent.

Ils ne prenaient pas uniquement possession du corps de l'autre, mais également de son âme. C'était un tout, une universalité magique qui apportait un plaisir supplémentaire à leur échange. Ils étaient réellement en symbiose, ne faisant plus qu'un. Malgré la brume qui embrouillait leurs esprits, ils prirent pleinement conscience de cette nouveauté, ce qui les poussa à redoubler d'effort. Hermione avait passé ses jambes autour de ses hanches, tandis que ses mains se calèrent sur ses omoplates pour rapprocher un peu plus ce corps masculin contre le sien. Severus abattait ses reins avec vigueur contre son bassin, s'enfonçant en elle à vive allure.

\- Plus fort…S'il te plait Severus…, réclama-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

Une requête qui le fit sourire de manière démoniaque.

\- Tourne-toi dans ce cas, lui ordonna-t-il avant de se retirer d'elle.

Hermione frémit en entendant sa voix éraillée par le plaisir. Obéissant avec hâte, elle dénoua ses jambes puis bascula sur le ventre, avant de se redresser sur ses genoux et ses mains. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent naturellement, tandis que son dos se cambra. Elle sentit le matelas remuer en devinant l'homme derrière elle s'avancer dans sa direction, son pénis en main. Une vue qu'elle aurait aimé voir. Cette insatisfaction se dissipa la seconde suivante, lorsque son membre rigide la prit sauvagement, ses mains retenant ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle parte en avant. Hermione poussa un cri de plaisir : c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Il se reculait jusqu'à l'extrême, avant de la pilonner jusqu'à la garde. Elle pouvait entendre ses deux bijoux claquer contre ses lèvres, manquant de peu de stimuler son clitoris engorgé. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux draps, pendant que sa bouche ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements qui firent écho aux siens. Leur rythme s'était clairement accéléré, mettant à rude épreuve leurs corps qui seraient probablement endoloris après tous ces efforts fournis. Mais qu'importe. Seuls leurs plaisirs comptaient, approchant dangereusement de ce point de non-retour. Ils y étaient presque, elle le percevait. Du moins, Hermione était certaine de se sentir perdre pieds dans quelques poussées supplémentaires.

Son amant dût s'en rendre compte, étant donné qu'une de ses mains passa sur son ventre pour soutenir sa taille, pendant que la seconde partit taquiner son bourgeon extrêmement réceptif. La Gryffondor serra les dents, s'empêchant de s'égosiller à cette nouvelle dose de plaisir. À la place, elle s'évertua à stimuler ce membre tendu qui l'emplissait, venant à sa rencontre pour intensifier leurs mouvements qui n'en finissaient plus. Les doigts délicats de Severus n'eurent qu'à presser son clitoris alors qu'il lui prodigua une dernière poussée virulente, pour qu'elle sente la jouissance l'emporter vers des cieux merveilleux. Elle perçut au loin sa propre voix crier son prénom, alors que tous ses muscles se contractèrent violemment, la libérant de cette tension infernale. Un immense choc électrique traversa chacune de ses cellules, avant qu'elle ne finisse par se détendre pour flotter sur un petit nuage. Elle eut vaguement conscience du cri guttural que lâcha Severus en venant à son tour, avant de s'écrouler lamentablement contre le matelas lorsque ses bras l'abandonnèrent.

Ce dernier parvint à trouver sa baguette pour les recurviter tous les deux, avant d'éteindre ses torches d'un geste de la main. Il roula sur le flanc, observant cette masse sombre échouée à ses côtés, complètement submergée par son orgasme. Un léger sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'approcha pour passer l'un de ses bras sur le dos de la Lionne. Ils restèrent silencieux durant un long moment, ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler. C'était inutile. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils venaient de vivre un instant qui surpassait de loin tous ceux qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à présent. Leurs souffles finirent par s'apaiser, leurs corps récupérant de leurs efforts. Hermione se coucha à son tour sur le flanc, calant son dos contre le torse de Severus. Elle apprécia de suite la présence de cette main possessive qu'il glissa sur son ventre, l'obligeant à resserrer leur étreinte. Et avant qu'elle succombe à un sommeil bien mérité, elle savoura ce sentiment de plénitude qui se propagea en elle.

Cette soirée avait été riche en rebondissements. Mais la nuit n'était pas terminée pour autant.

Réveillé par un frisson, Severus ouvrit paresseusement les paupières. Il avait froid. Ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il s'était endormi dans la chaleur que dégageait le corps de sa délicieuse sorcière, étroitement serrée contre lui. En étendant rapidement son bras, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne devant lui. En étirant sa jambe, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas non plus derrière lui. Sortant brusquement de sa torpeur, le Directeur attrapa sa baguette magique qu'il alluma d'un _Lumos_. Ses yeux se plissèrent, mécontents de devoir faire face à une lumière aussi vive en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais ces derniers s'écarquillèrent la seconde suivante, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hermione. Cette Gryffondor était devant le lit, ses sous-vêtements en mains. Elle sursauta d'au moins dix centimètres lorsque la pièce s'illumina soudainement. Que faisait-elle par Merlin ?

Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'une hypothèse fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau encore endormi. Elle partait. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes interdits, n'osant formuler quoique ce soit de peur d'être confrontés à cette terrible vérité. Mais désireux d'obtenir des réponses à ses inquiétantes interrogations, Severus se releva dans son lit pour mieux la voir. Elle avait au moins la décence de paraitre aussi surprise que lui.

\- Que fais-tu ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je m'en vais Severus…Tu n'étais pas censé te réveiller…, avoua-t-elle d'une voix mal à l'aise.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ne comprenant absolument rien à cette situation surnaturelle.

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Je pars, précisa-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

\- Non ! S'empressa-t-il de répliquer durement. Pourquoi ?!

\- Mais parce que rien n'a changé ! Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans ton lit, sans qu'on ait eu le temps de parler.

Severus soupira, manquant cruellement de sommeil pour rester patient.

\- Parler de quoi ? Ce n'est sûrement pas en disparaissant en douce qu'on aurait pu parler d'ailleurs.

Oui, bon. Il marquait un point, elle le reconnaissait. Néanmoins, la Gryffondor ne se démonta pas.

\- De tes sentiments.

Le Serpentard pesta intérieurement à l'écoute de sa réponse. Il détestait parler ouvertement de ce genre de choses. Ses gestes n'avaient pas suffi à la convaincre ? Apparemment pas.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'éprouve pour toi…, commença-t-elle avec plus de difficulté, …Je t'aime Severus.

Cet aveu, même en plein milieu de la nuit, le remua au plus profond de lui-même. Elle l'aimait. Il l'avait bel et bien deviné, au vu de son comportement, mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots provoqua une ivresse nouvelle en lui. C'était euphorisant de savoir que cette femme, sa merveilleuse amante, l'aimait.

\- Mais toi, qu'en est-il de tes sentiments ? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu m'as jetée en prétextant ne pas en avoir…Alors j'aimerais être clairement prévenue cette fois-ci.

Le sorcier se laissa retomber contre le matelas en comprenant qu'il allait bel et bien devoir parler de ça, maintenant. Elle avait le don pour réclamer des explications à des moments improbables. Il se glissa sous le drap, avant de tirer sur l'un des pans pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

\- Reviens ici Hermione, lui commanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Dis-moi d'abord.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, n'appréciant pas qu'elle soit aussi obstinée. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, sans avoir la certitude qu'elle ne fuirait pas au premier mot qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

\- Reviens dans le lit…, relança-t-il en la guettant du regard, …s'il te plait ?

L'ajout de ces trois mots eut raison d'elle. Lâchant les vêtements qu'elle tenait en mains, Hermione avança vers le lit, avant d'y grimper et de rabattre le drap sur son corps nu. Sa tête reposa sur l'un des oreilles, son regard fixant irrémédiablement celui de Severus qui lui faisait à présent face. Le _Lumos_ les éclairant toujours, elle se rendit compte de son état faiblement agacé. Il préférait sans doute dormir paisiblement, plutôt que de devoir tenir cette conversation qu'ils avaient toujours ignorée jusqu'à présent. Patientant calmement, l'avocate resta silencieuse. C'était à lui de parler après tout, non ?

\- Je veux que tu restes ici cette nuit, annonça-t-il brusquement.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre…, se plaignit-elle en affichant une moue légèrement déçue.

Sa main se posa sur son avant-bras qui maintenait toujours sa baguette levée.

\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre Severus, renchérit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

Les yeux de biche qu'elle lui adressa lui fendirent le cœur. Ils exprimaient cet espoir qu'il avait déjà perçu chez elle, le jour où il était allé lui rendre une petite visite dans son bureau. L'espoir qu'il ait une réciprocité de ses sentiments, qu'il lui avoue que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Par la barbe de Merlin, il détestait ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il évoquait librement, ou même fréquemment. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours évité de se retrouver ainsi acculé. Severus poussa donc un second soupir, n'appréciant pas d'être obligé de parler de ça. Il éteignit ensuite son _Lumos_, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard que Granger lui adressait. C'était trop dérangeant, limite intimidant. La chambre replongea aussitôt dans une noirceur totale, rendant l'atmosphère bien plus supportable à ses yeux. Interprétant cela comme un nouveau repli sur lui-même, Hermione resta interdite. Était-il en train de lui refaire le même coup qu'à Poudlard ?! Non, non, non…Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'oserait pas.

\- Je pensais que mes gestes étaient suffisamment explicites.

Non, pensa-t-elle amèrement. La jeune femme se retint toutefois de faire le moindre commentaire, espérant qu'il n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'accommodant petit à petit de la nuit qui les enveloppait. Il avait apparemment toujours la tête tournée vers elle, comme s'il parvenait à distinguer ses traits malgré l'absence du moindre filet de lumière dans la pièce.

\- Mais puisque tu as besoin qu'on te dise clairement les choses pour que tu t'en persuades…, poursuivit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il lui attrapa la main. Que faisait-il ? Et voilà. Ils y étaient, il allait une nouvelle fois la jeter ?! Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'elle tentait de se rassurer intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas…Elle sentit ses doigts chauds porter sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser au creux de sa paume. Ses lèvres embrassèrent sa peau, tandis que sa langue sortit à peine pour la titiller malicieusement.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer, n'étant pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle devait en déduire. Il avait raison, elle avait cruellement besoin de mots pour prendre pleinement conscience des situations qu'elle vivait.

\- Évidemment que je t'aime Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix onctueusement suave. Même si j'ai mis plus de temps que toi à le comprendre.

Finalement, une fois qu'il l'eut avoué, Severus dut reconnaitre qu'il se sentait plus léger. Un certain poids venait de le quitter, trouvant même un certain réconfort à partager cet instant avec elle. Ne l'entendant pas réagir, Severus tira sur sa main qu'il tenait toujours. S'allongeant sur le dos, il la rapprocha, afin de pouvoir l'avoir contre lui. Ses bras l'enlacèrent lorsqu'il la sentit s'agripper fermement à lui. Il l'aimait ! Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que cette information finisse par s'imprimer dans son esprit. Hermione avait presque du mal à le croire. Pourtant, il était bien là, la maintenant étroitement contre lui. Son corps chaud enveloppait le sien, aussi naturellement que possible. N'était-ce pas tout ce dont elle avait rêvé ? Si, précisément. Décidant d'en profiter, Hermione embrassa son torse avant d'y poser sa tête. Elle écouta paisiblement les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient contre son oreille.

\- Cela dit…, reprit-il d'une voix plus dure, …C'est la dernière fois que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit pour que je te le dise.

Devinant son air bougon, Hermione se mit à rire. C'était un son si mélodieux, plaisant à écouter, qu'à l'instant même où il l'entendit, Severus se promit de le provoquer le plus de fois possible. Elle était tout bonnement délicieuse, charmante. Et elle l'aimait. Un fait qui parvint à lui décrocher une mine béate, qu'heureusement elle ne vit pas. Il consentait à lui avouer ses sentiments, mais le Vert &amp; Argent désirait toutefois conserver une partie de son éternelle image. Elle aura largement le temps de détruire une à une ses convictions de célibataire endurci, inutile de lui faciliter la tâche. Cela risquait d'ailleurs d'être sacrément animé entre eux, leurs caractères étant très volcaniques tous les deux. Mais bon. Après tout, le calme et la tranquillité n'avaient jamais faits partis de sa vie. Avec elle, il était assuré de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne, avant de succomber à son tour à ce sommeil tant espéré.

.

. .

Note de Nekozuni : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin :'( ! Aaah j'ai eu peur à la fin quand même, pfiou :') ! J'suis tellement amoureuse de ta fiction, et mille fois merci, c'était vraiment top d'être ta bêta !

Petite phrase qui peut avoir un double sens qui m'a fait rire : '' Il se redressa sur ses coudes, cherchant sa baguette dans son pantalon. Lorsque le sorcier l'eut en main […] ''

Voilà, je me suis mise à rire toute seule dans ma chambre avec mon esprit pervers :D

_Garfieldown : Hin et après on ose dire que ce sont les hommes qui ont toujours l'esprit pervers. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas la seule ahahah...Merci à toi, chère Nekozuni. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de meilleure bêta :p La MEILLEURE ! Dévouée, rapide comme l'éclair, gentille, sacrée fêtarde apparemment, et puis tu m'as appris le mot "Tschüss", ce qui n'est pas rien. Une équipe de choc, je te dis ahahaa _

. .

.

* * *

Après les avoir malmenés, torturés et avoir joué aussi bien avec votre patience que vos nerfs...Voilà un peu de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour pour clore cette histoire. Cette fin vous a-t-elle plu ?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que moi, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à tous pour l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout et pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, à la prochaine ! Bonne soirée :D


End file.
